Today you, tomorrow me
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Mimi era de esas chicas que conseguía TODO cuando quería y nadie pensaba negárselo porque ella era Mimi Tachikawa. O eso pensaba... "Te dejaré ganar ésta, pero me debes una… Tachikawa."
1. Today You

**Yellow!~**

**Aquí BluPri presentándose a ustedes *saluda*. Es el primer fic que estoy subiendo para el fandom de MiMato y no les miento, estoy nerviosa :'C ―¿Cuándo no?―. Espero que la historia pueda atraparles lo suficiente como para querer leer lo que sigue *cruza los dedos*.**

**Let's Go! :3**

**Disclamer: Digimon y ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo me queda el consuelo de hacerles hacer lo que desee :D Tampoco abusaré de ellos, descuiden xD**

* * *

><p><span>Guía Narrativa:<span>

― Diálogo.

_«Pensamiento»_

"Énfasis"

* * *

><p>Caminó de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus tacos repiquetearan sobre el suelo azulejado del baño. A cada paso, en su mente brotaban mil palabras, las cuales estaban impresas en el pequeño papel que traía entre las manos, totalmente memorizadas. Se giró sobre sus talones para retomar su caminata sin rumbo dentro del pasillo del baño frente a los cubículos abiertos enseñando que no había nadie más que ella en aquel baño público para las damas.<p>

Se giró en redondo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y un ligero suspiro que había contenido en su boca, salió en un silbido cuando su amiga peliviolácea cruzó el umbral con sus lentes haciendo que las luces del cuarto se reflejaran en sus vidrios. Ella sonrió al verla, como cual amiga preocupada le sonríe a aquella que está a punto de enfrentar al chico que más le gusta, esperando que ese 14 de febrero pudiese aceptar sus chocolates.

Mimi se sentía más nerviosa de lo que aquella festividad pudiese significar para ella en esos momentos. No tenía comparación los nervios que bamboleaban en su estómago como mariposas revoloteando dentro de ella.

― ¡Yols! –Profirió entre entusiasta y enfadada. -¡Te dije que tocaras la puerta en caso que entres! –Vio sonreír a su amiga mientras se encogía de hombros y caminaba hacia ella. -¿Ya están todos?

― Todos y cada uno de los interesados dispuestos a escucharte. –Posó sus manos en los hombros de la más alta y castaña. Al igual que Mimi, ella estaba conmocionada con lo que acontecería a continuación. –Ten calma. Has esperado mucho tiempo este momento, así que…

― No es necesario ni mencionarlo. –Atinó a decir, alejándose de su amiga para ir a parar frente al gran espejo del tocador y arreglarse los cabellos rebeldes que querían caérsele sobre la cara. Se los acomodó detrás de la oreja y lució su conservador recogido en un rodete pulcro, dejando su nuca totalmente descubierta hasta la intervención de un collar de perlas grandes. Una combinación excelente con aquel vestido al cuerpo color blanco de mangas que le llegaban hasta su ante brazo y el largor rozaba por dos dedos encima de las rodillas.

― Estás espléndida, Meems. –Dijo Miyako recostándose por el lavabo mientras miraba el reflejo de ambas. Ella tampoco estaba menos glamorosa con aquel conjunto de blusa color blanca y falda negra que tenía la misma medida que la de Mimi. Su cabello iba inmaculadamente cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras sus lentes los acomodó un poco más arriba de su tabique ya que parecía querérsele resbalar por su estrecha nariz. –Pareces toda una Primera Dama a punto de tomar el puesto.

Mimi sonrió y alejándose del lavabo para darse una última mirada aprobatoria, se dirigió a Yolei con un semblante confiado, como toda la líder-nata que era.

― No, -dijo dejando un ápice de sorpresa en su amiga, quien también se despegó del lavabo para seguirla. –luzco como toda una candidata para tomar el puesto de la presidencia.

* * *

><p>La gente aglomerada en el patio trasero del Instituto Superior iba acercándose hacia el pórtico donde esperaban a la voz que los reunió en ese momento y en aquel lugar. El prado verde se extendía como si de una sábana verdosa se hubiese colocado momentos antes, reluciente y bien cuidada hasta donde un camino de cementado se abría paso hacia las alas norte y sur del gigantesco lugar.<p>

Unas amplias escaleras se alzaban en el pórtico dando paso al interior de las doble puertas traseras del Instituto hacia el patio en donde estaban todos y a cada extremo se ubicaban dos pares de parlantes, encimados uno sobre el otro, dejando a la vista del público los cableríos negros yendo en picada contra los escalones hasta Izumi Koshiro, quien manejaba los equipos y la amplificación del micrófono que descansaba sobre el estrado de madera con la insignia del Instituto en la parte baja luciéndolo con orgullo. Y no solo era aquello lo que parecía ondear con toda la algarabía que poseía, sino también los _banners_ y pancartas adornando los finos pilares de cemento pintado de blanco. Y si uno observaba con mayor atención, en las manos de los presentes habían banderines escritos en la tela rosa "Go, Meems" que les fueron entregados por el grupo de la candidata a futura presidenta.

Todos los presentes expectantes y sentados en las sillas de plástico blancas a lo largo y ancho del césped bien cuidado, observaban hacia el pórtico. Algunas de ellas estaban vacías como otras no, pero el número solo involucraba como veinte a treinta personas. Considerando el número total de alumnos que el Prestigioso Instituto Secundario de Odaiba, no era muy ventajosa tal cantidad.

Pero cuando Mimi se abrió paso entre las puertas tan digna como ella sola podía ser y sentirse, sonrió con entusiasmo al ver la cantidad de personas. Incluso los alumnos a cargo del periódico escolar estaban presentes con sus cámaras y filmadoras, deseando que esto diese inicio. Se aproximó hacia el estrado de madera lustrada y tomando en micrófono, observó a todos con una mirada emocionada pero cargada de ambición. _«Esto es solo el inicio»_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Así era. Desde que tenía uso de razón hasta sus dieciséis ―casi diecisiete― años, muchos objetivos se habían trazado por cumplir, con la finalidad de llegar a ser como sus padres: Exitosos empresarios y banqueros. Ellos le habían dado una vida tan digna de toda una princesa, una que ella no renunciaría por nada del mundo, dándole todo lo que ella deseara y cuando lo deseara. Era ambiciosa por ende y uno de sus tantos objetivos ―la de ser Presidenta del Instituto Odaiba― estaba por cumplirse.

Había trabajado muy duro para llegar a aquel estrado y que su campaña electoral fuese nominada. Y eso implicaba estar en todos los clubes más importantes, ser sociable y amigable con todos aunque no te agraden, ser mejor alumna y llevar los mejores puntajes en todas las asignaturas… Sí, era un trabajo duro lo que tuvo que hacer esos tres años. Y ahora estaba dando frutos.

Dio unos golpecitos para verificar que su voz resonaría por los parlantes ubicados a cada extremo de donde ella estaba y al oír el golpeteo de sus dedos resonando, lo aproximó a su boca para empezar a hablar.

― Compañeros, tengan todos un hermoso día. –Saludó sonriéndoles y mirando a todos los presentes, que era como ver una larga pancarta blanca y verde, los colores del uniforme que llevaban puesto. –Antes de decir otra cosa, quisiera agradecerles por su presencia en este lugar. Eso habla del interés que existe en la sociedad estudiantil por el futuro de la misma. –Hizo una pausa bajando sus notas ya que se las sabía de memoria. –Como todos sabrán, los he reunido aquí para hablar no solo de una campaña presidencial como todos los años, los alumnos del último año de secundaria deben de ofrecer al pueblo. Sino que, deseo más que otra cosa…

Un rugido metálico y agresivo resonó desde los parlantes que provocó a Mimi cerrar los ojos de sorpresa. Observó los parlantes junto a ella en un rápido movimiento y luego, con una mirada iracunda, se dirigió hacia Koshiro que monitoreaba los aparatos de sonido. Éste se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza diciéndole que no fue obra suya o de sus artefactos.

Instintivamente, su mirada se posó hacia Yolei, quien se encontraba tras la puerta, visualizando que todo esté en orden, y ésta comprendió al instante lo que debería de hacer. Se giró y echó a correr hacia los altavoces de la dirección, mas se sorprendió de no hallar nada que pudiese ocasionar aquel trémulo de resonancia.

Mimi sonrió penosamente a los presentes y acercando el micrófono nuevamente para hablar.

― Disculpen. Problemas técnicos. –Se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta donde apareció Yolei con la respiración entrecortada y fue hasta ella para decir que no había nada que pudiese estar provocando aquel estallido de ruido. Mimi asintió y se volvió con el micrófono. –Antes de ser interrumpida, quería decir que el deseo de ésta fiel servidora del Instituto es lograr que…

Y como si de una broma pesada se tratara, otro rugido le prohibió continuar, pero no solo se trataba de un sonido sordo y atroz como el anterior, ésta vez era una guitarra rugiendo con cada rasguito y cambio de nota que daba. Mimi observó cómo los alumnos presentes cabeceaban al compás de la guitarra, haciéndole más caso a aquello que a ella misma, e indignada se giró hacia Yolei y ella palideció, negando con la cabeza.

― No había nada en la sala del Director o en el de la Radio Estudiantil. Todo está perfectamente. –Defendió la de lentes pero Mimi no detuvo su ceño fruncido para con su amiga.

― ¿Entonces por qué sigo sin poder terminar mi discurso? –Preguntó con molestia y dejando que sus labios fuesen una fina línea nerviosa. Trató de que el público no viese aquella faceta suya y más con algunos alumnos del periódico allí presentes. –Revisa los salones de música, el gimnasio, el teatro, no sé, Yols. ¡Haz algo! –De prisa, la chica se volvió para entrar por las puertas dobles y recorrer los lugares mencionados por su amiga.

Nada. Nada en la sala de música, nada en el gimnasio, pero continuó trotando con el alma que quería salírsele por la boca, hasta el teatro en donde halló el problema. Infló los cachetes y entró a él.

* * *

><p>Mimi estaba desesperada hablando con Koshiro quien tampoco podía solucionar el malhumor de su amiga con decirle que no se trataba de un problema técnico en cuanto a sus equipos implicaba.<p>

Desahuciada observaba como algunas personas se levantaban y se marchaban, haciendo que su respiración se volviese irregular y un estrujón de la boca del estómago la invadiese. Inconscientemente se llevó ambas manos al abdomen y lo apretó con fuerza. Sabía que tendría que haber desayunado, pero no podía dejar que el más ínfimo carbohidrato le hiciese verse mal en aquel vestido tan hermoso.

Exhaló un chillido de exasperación y sentía que iba a explotar. Izzy la miró con extrañeza y sentía que lo más sensato era alejarse de ella a una distancia prudencial de ―quizá― cincuenta kilómetros.

― Tranquila, todo estará bien. –Ella hizo más fuerte el chillido que Koshiro empezó a sudar frio. -¿Q-Quieres que llame a Tai?

― ¡Oh, claro! ¡Llámalo, él es experto para resolver problemas técnicos! –Expuso molesta y elevando la voz, dejando que Koshiro se encogiera de hombros.

«No problemas técnicos, pero sí es bueno para calmarla.» Pensó el pelirrojo, recordando las ocasiones en que Mimi entraba en crisis, el primero quien lograba calmarla era él. Quizá no con palabras de aliento, pero la hacía reír así que eso bastaba para tranquilizarla. «Si tan solo Tai no tuviese práctica con el equipo de Fútbol en ese momento…»

De un momento a otro, las puertas traseras se abrieron en par dejando a la vista a una agotada Yolei. Sus cabellos estaban enredados por el correteo que habría hecho y su blusa como la falda que traía puesta, se encontraba desordenada.

― ¿Y bien? –Preguntó Mimi acercándose a ella con aire impaciente. Los rugidos de la guitarra eléctrica no dejaban de sonar por los altavoces del Instituto haciendo que Mimi frunciese el ceño. –Se oye aún la guitarra. ¿Por qué se oye aún la guitarra?

― Se trata de Ishida-san. –Dijo tras una bocanada de aire. Koshiro se acercó a la muchacha y le tendió un vaso con agua que tenía a mano para él, pero viendo el estado deplorable de su amiga, no dudó en darle apoyo. Yolei le agradeció con la mirada pero antes de beber un sorbo siquiera, Mimi habló nuevamente.

― ¿Quién se supone que es ese? ¡Está arruinando mi candidatura!

― Él solicitó utilizar el teatro y está en derecho de hacerlo, Meems. –Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Mimi atravesó a sus amigos casi empujándolos con ira y luego las puertas conocieron la fuerza que residía en la delgada figura que poseía.

Yolei y Koshiro suspiraron en un acto unánime. Conocían el temperamento de Mimi y lidiar con él era una de las grandes muestras de fe que enseñaba su amistad por ella.

* * *

><p>A cada paso que avanzaba, el sonido se hacía más fuerte y su ira no se quedaba atrás. Subió los últimos escalones que la llevaban hacia el teatro, desplazado hacia el final del largo pasillo que daba la bienvenida a las múltiples puertas de salones de clases a sus costados.<p>

Caminó con determinada furia y una vez que estuvo frente a las puertas de madera, ni se molestó en notarse educada al llamarla. Directamente las empujó con fuerza y entró con toda la alcurnia que una dama poseía ante aquellos sinsabores.

Y ante la amplia habitación con innumerables sillas dispuestas en filas horizontales, todas ellas enfocando su atención a un solo punto que era el escenario, ella lo reconoció. Un muchacho sentado en una silla de madera con una guitarra color negra con detalles en azul sonando salvajemente como aquellos majestuosos dedos le permitían. El instrumento "demoniaco" iba conectado a un amplificador, el causante de que su candidatura fuese interrumpida tan bochornosamente.

Recordarlo, solo la obligó a avanzar con la misma determinación y confianza que traía minutos atrás y estando frente al no tan elevado escenario, habló con fuerte voz.

― ¡Ey, tú! –El chico no dejó de ejecutar aquella pieza que pareció irreconocible para Mimi, pero por lo menos levantó la mirada hasta ella, dejándola simplemente anonadada. El no saber que aquel sujeto terriblemente atractivo, con una tez pálida, ojos azul zafiro y profundos como los confines del mar en conjunto con una cabellera rubia que le caía rebeldemente sobre el rostro, era un crimen. O al menos pensaba eso al ver cuán atractivo resultaba con aquel semblante inexpresivo suyo. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido a lo que ella reaccionó de inmediato. –E-Este… ¡¿Tienes idea de qué estás haciendo?! –Él pareció emitir un bufido burlesco para regresar la vista al puente donde sus dedos se movían gráciles. Ella enfurecida, siguió hablando. -¡Por si no lo has notado, me estás arruinando uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida tocando…, -señaló la guitarra- esa cosa! Te agradecería que dejes de hacerlo o por lo menos, desconectaras el amplificador. –Terminó lo último con una voz un poco más rogona, tratando de que el chico pudiese comprenderla.

A diferencia de ello, él no se inmutó en lo absoluto, como si ella no hubiese abierto la boca hace un momento él continuó tocando con tanta tranquilidad que la desesperaba. ¡No podía estarle ignorando! ¡Nadie la ignoraba!

― ¡Escucha! –Gritó más fuerte, tratando de que su voz no fuese opacada por el de la guitarra. -¡Necesito con urgencia que dejes de hacer eso! –Tampoco funcionaba. Ni siquiera la miraba.

Mimi pudo ver cómo los labios de aquel muchacho, finos rasgos ligeramente sonrojados y húmedos, se movían pero claramente no eran palabras dirigidas a ella. De seguro eran los versos de aquella canción que tocaba calculó ella.

Molesta y sin ganas de esperar más, subió los escalones ubicados hacia el costado derecho del escenario hasta donde se encontraba él y parecería que eso pasaba inadvertido por el chico. Entonces, Mimi metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó su linda billetera rosa para desplegarla y sacar de él unos billetes de 100 yenes. Se dirigió hasta estar frente al chico sentado en la silla con su guitarra y le enseñó su dinero.

― Oye, podemos ahorrarnos todo este dilema. ¿Ves? Tengo dinero y si dejas de tocar y te marchas, será todo tuyo. –Él levantó el rostro a lo que Mimi sonrió triunfal, como cual hombre que siente que algún pez jaló de su anzuelo.

Pero para sorpresa de la chica, el rubio le sonrió divertido y negando con la cabeza, siguió tocando. Peor no podía creérselo. ¡Había rechazado su dinero! ¡Todos morían por él pero ese sujeto parecía como si le valiese tres cominos aquello! Roja de la ira, se apartó de él y guardó su dinero nuevamente en la billetera.

No había otra salida, al menos si quería salir vencedora de aquel lugar ―cosa que planeaba― se dirigió hacia el amplificador del chico y viendo que éste no caía en cuenta de su presencia cerca de él, tomó el cable de la guitarra y lo desconectó sin más. El sonido amplificado y feroz de hace un momento se apagó de repente y ella sonrió triunfal al oír como sólo se trataba de la púa del chico por las cuerdas de metal sonando como si estuviese pasando un bolígrafo por las rejas del ventilador de pie de los empleados en su casa.

El chico dejó de tocar y dejó la guitarra a un lado para ponerse de pié y dirigirse hacia una sonriente Mimi, quien se hallaba cruzada de brazos con el cable aun sosteniéndolo en su mano izquierda. Sus largos flecos rubios le prohibían observarle el rostro, pero una vez que estuvo frente a ella, lo levantó y la miró inexpresivamente.

― Tú me has obligado a hacerlo. –Contestó Mimi frunciendo el ceño aún con la sonrisa en los labios, mirándolo desafiante. –Has sido muy tonto al rechazar mi dinero o irte por las buenas de aquí. Pensé que eras retrasado o algo así, pero veo que entendiste mi punto, así que te agradecería que…

― Me estorbas, niña. –Fue lo único que dijo, interrumpiéndola y dejándola con cierta sorpresa en su rostro aunque aquello fue suplantado por la indignación. Infló el pecho y colocando sus manos como jarras sobre su cadera, lo increpó.

― ¡¿Yo te estorbo?! ¡Tú eres el imbécil que ha estado estorbándome todo este tiempo! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he trabajado para este día y tú vienes y lo arruinas todo?! –Él no se inmutó ante sus palabras, hasta parecía que ni siquiera la oía. –Y tengo nombre y es Tachikawa Mimi, idiota.

Entonces él extendió la mano como exigiéndole que le devolviese el cable de su guitarra, aunque ella ni tonta ni perezosa, lo ocultó tras su espalda.

― Dámelo. –Exigió. –Dámelo así perdonaré esta intromisión tuya, niña.

Parpadeó con sorpresa e indignación ante sus palabras. Trató de calmarse, aunque la sonrisa satírica en su rostro no ayudaba a que lo pudiese lograr.

― Al parecer no estaba equivocada, eres un retrasado. –Ladró molesta. –Estás muy equivocado si crees que te daré esto. ¡Aquí el único que está arruinándolo todo eres tú!

― Perfecto. Me obligas. –Comentó sin quitar aquella sonrisa de pura altanería en su rostro, dando pasos hacia ella. Aunque claro, ella fue retrocediendo a cada paso que él avanzaba. La mirada del chico cambió y eso asustó a Mimi, parecía como toda una fiera caminando acompasadamente hacia la presa, la cual estaba acorralada y no mentía al decir que se sentía como una.

Aquellos orbes azules la observaban de arriba abajo, como si la estudiara en silencio y cada esquina de su cuerpo. Se sentía desnuda ante él, sin nada que pudiese protegerla de su mirada. Sus mejillas fueron tomando un color más febril y trató de rehuir de él pero ante aquel descuido, él fue más rápido y la tomó por la muñeca en cuya mano estaba el cable.

― ¡Suéltame! –Exigió molesta, tratando con su otra mano de alejarlo de ella pero parecía imposible. Bajo su mano sintió los músculos macizos que ocultaban la camisa blanca del uniforme y la piel tibia que aceleró aún más los latidos en su propio pecho. –Escucha, sólo déjame terminar mi discurso y dejaré que toques tranquilamente y el tiempo que desees.

― No sé si te has fijado y como veo, no lo has hecho, pero hay un libro de reservas para el teatro y mi nombre está allí. Si dejo que hagas lo que dices, mi tiempo pasará y luego será el turno del otro que reservó seguido a mí. –La atrajo con fuerza y ella chilló chocando de lleno contra su pecho. Sintió la tibieza que emanaba y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del hombre, muy cerca del suyo. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico o al menos uno muy apuesto como lo era ese sujeto.

El sonrojo la traicionó por completo al igual que el ligero suspiro exhalado por sus labios en cuanto sus cuerpos hicieron contacto. Como una descarga eléctrica, punzante y placentera la recorrió por completo. Él enarcó una ceja y su sonrisa se volvió una que se acomodaba a un lado, mirándola con altanería. Se alejó de él de inmediato estirando el cable con toda la fuerza que podía y batalló contra el chico o eso fue hasta que él jaló del cable y como si de una muñeca de trapo resultara Mimi, ella nuevamente fue a parar contra él aunque el impulso fue tan grande que ambos cayeron al suelo.

Ambos dejaron de forcejear pues estaban ocupados con el dolor que sentían al golpearse las cabezas y el cuerpo entero, Mimi contra él y él contra el suelo. Entonces, ella liberó un pesar por el dolor y cuando sus ojos se entornaron con más claridad a lo que sucedía, comprendió lo que sucedía.

Ella se había caído sobre el chico, haciendo que su rostro se encontrara entre la unión del cuello del joven y su hombro, respirando agitadamente, mientras que la mano del mismo descansaba bajo el cuerpo de Mimi, precisamente bajo su vientre. Las piernas de la joven habían acabado abiertas y con el vestido a medio trayecto de enseñar su trasero, pero que lo sintió más fue el hecho de que la pierna del chico estuviese entre las suyas, rozándola tan íntimamente que se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar que aquello pudiese resultar agradable en cualquier otra situación.

― Si tu último recurso era el entregarte a mí, lo hubieses dicho en un principio. Quizá nos hubiésemos ahorrado mucho. –La voz del chico sonó ronca y en un susurro arrastrado que erizó hasta el último cabello en su nuca. Su sonrojo aumentó a niveles críticos cuando ella elevó el rostro y lo vio sonreír muy cerca del suyo propio.

Se apartó casi de un salto, sentándose sobre su trasero mientras se arreglaba el vestido blanco y la mirada la tenía gacha. Lo vio incorporarse también a él y vio que su respiración estaba ligeramente alterada. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella vaciló. Estaba débil y la ira desapareció para darle lugar a la vergüenza. Desvió la mirada con el ceño y labios fruncidos, como cual niña caprichosa a la cual se le acabó de reprender por haberse comido las galletas que había sobre el refrigerador.

Ella volvió su vista a él cuando lo vio ponerse de pié, tomando el cable para así comenzar a enroscarlo, acercándose hacia su guitarra y desconectar de ella el otro extremo del cable. Mimi lo observaba atentamente y comprendió que había ganado la batalla. Echó un suspiro de alivio y se puso de pié, pero no había advertido que él se encontraba nuevamente violando su espacio personal. Casi se echó para atrás cuando él se acercó a su oído ―de no ser por el cuerpo de la guitarra con el cual él le impidió dar otro paso hacia atrás― para decir de manera queda y privada.

― Te dejaré ganar ésta, pero me debes una… _Tachikawa._ –Susurró aún más por lo bajo y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, en donde ella halló unos ojos azules obscuros que enseñaban peligrosidad en el brillo que emanaban. Se quedó sin aire y solamente cuando lo vio salir del teatro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

De pronto, se sintió como una estúpida. ¡¿Cuándo había dejado que un chico se dirigiera de esa manera a ella?! ¡Nadie la hacía quedar como una tonta y mucho menos alguien tan tosco y poco tratable como aquel sujeto! Su rabia volvió y ella se dirigió hacia los escalones, aún podía retomar su discurso y rogaba al cielo para que aún haya gente presente allí abajo.

Antes de salir por las puertas, visualizó el tablero de reservas y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él leyendo el nombre de aquel sujeto. _«Ishida Yamato.»_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/F:**

**¡Hola! :D**

**Te felicito por llegar hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que no has repudiado mi historia *llora* ;n; Gracias!**

**Hice a Mimi un poco más escandalosa xD la amo :'3 y con ese carácter suyo, típico de las alumnos presidentas, chocó de lleno en el rebelde Ishida ¡Yey!**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como para dejarme un review, alimentarán a niños precarios si lo hacen… Ok, no pero alimentaran mis aires de pseudo-escritora (xD) y así sabré que desean leer el segundo capítulo :D**

**Ok, amo los emoticons de letritas :3 añañaña**

**Anyway… ¡Me despido!**

**Sayo!~**


	2. Me debes otra

**Ye-Yellow!~**

**¡Ash, en cuanto terminé este capítulo, ya me puse a terminar el siguiente! Como estoy sobretiempo debido a que dentro de dos semanas retomaré la universidad ―¡Sh*t!― me propuse subir con rapidez este capítulo.**

**Fui tan feliz de leer los comentarios que me dejaron :') en verdad me alegraron el día *baila la macarena***

**Anyway! Antes de que siga parloteando, les dejo el capítulo con mi más sinceras emociones a flor de piel :3**

* * *

><p>Guía Narrativa:<p>

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

* * *

><p>Sentía la fresca brisa colándose por su ventana abierta. Solía tener la costumbre de dejarla así por aquella frescura que ingresaba y le hacía compañía. Se removió a gusto entre las sábanas que lo acompañaban en su cama individual, exhalando un pequeño gemido al sentir como sus músculos se movilizaban con un pequeño movimiento.<p>

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared paralela a él sonaba sutilmente con su caminar, marcando las seis y media de la mañana. Una hora temprana para su despertar. Gracias a la brisa, las cortinas se mecían con parsimonia al tiempo en que dejaba libre un poco de brillo propicio de un amanecer temprano.

Algunos cánticos por parte de unos ruiseñores se oyeron a la lejanía, poco y nada sobre los cables eléctricos de las calles. Parecían que se cernían en sus oídos y lo traían a la realidad de a poco. Su rostro enterrado entre el colchón y su almohada le impedía el paso de la luz matutina, pero sus oídos seguían expuestos a lo que lo que la tranquila mañana iniciada, le ofrecía.

O eso creyó. Pues toda tranquilidad que pudo haber sentido en aquellos pocos minutos, se fue a la basura cuando el estruendoso sonido ―como si estuvieran estrangulando a un pobre gato― del despertador de su hermano, le hizo proferir una palabrota que ahogó el colchón y la almohada encima de su cabeza. Estrujó las plumas dentro de la funda contra sus oídos, pero parecía que su hermano no se dignaba a despertarse.

Aún con una pared separándolos, Yamato podía oír con claridad el tono del despertador de su hermano menor. Era uno de los motivos por los cuales despreciaba el sistema de Samsung y sus deplorables tonos preestablecidos. _«Maldita sea…»_.

Se enderezó sobre la cama, dejando a la vista su cara malhumorada, cabello alborotado, producto de una noche cuyo sueño no cumplió aún las horas necesarias. Era cierto, la noche anterior la banda ensayó unas horas más y el tiempo pasó volando hablando con los muchachos en la casa de Koji, llegando a la suya más o menos a la una de la madrugada. Era muy bueno escabulléndose. Cuando vivía con su padre, solía hacerlo con tanta facilidad hasta que su padre lo descubrió y tomó ciertas precauciones con respecto a las salidas nocturnas. Eso no lo detuvo mucho tiempo, claro.

El dormir ciertamente tarde no era tanto el problema, lo era aquella forma de despertar repentina y molesta. La música estridente no iba a dar tregua pues su hermano, con el sueño tan pesado como sólo él podía tenerlo, no pensaba apagarlo. Se vio obligado a sacar sus largas y desnudas piernas fuera de la cama para reincorporarse con cierta dificultad, dejando que su cuerpo solamente revestido por sus boxers negros, dejara su lecho.

Se despabiló aunque sus ojos aún parecían no querer abrirse, pero no podía soportar aquel tono polifónico que su hermano utilizaba como despertador. Ambas manos se fueron al cabello, desordenándoselo aún más con desesperación al tiempo en que avanzaba hacia la puerta, con los pasos arrastrándose y salir finalmente de su habitación caminando hacia la de su menor y abriéndolo de golpe, un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

El muy condenado Takeru ni se había inmutado ante tal algarabía que le brindaba su teléfono. Es más, el rubio menor se encontraba a pata suelta y con las sábanas en el suelo, mientras medio cuerpo estaba por salírsele de la cama. _«Tiene que ser una broma»_

Con ira poco disimulada, se dirigió a su hermano y tomando el teléfono desactivó la alarma, sumiendo a la habitación en un glorioso silencio. Aunque claro, el hecho de que Takeru pudiese seguir durmiendo plácidamente era muy molesto. Acentuó su ceño fruncido. Aún no estab satisfecho.

Tomó entre sus dedos la nariz del chico y lo apretó ligeramente, logrando que el aire contenido lo despertara casi de golpe.

Sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho de no ser el único que tenía el sueño interrumpido. Takeru alarmado y con los brazos sosteniendo su peso sobre la cama, lo miró atónito.

― ¡Hermano! –Dijo el de ojos celestes mirando con sorpresa a quien lo había despertado. -¡¿Acaso tratabas de matarme?!

― Pensaba que ya lo estabas, -atinó a decir con poca preocupación y caminando nuevamente hacia la salida, con su mano derecha en el cabello, peinándoselo. –como no te has inmutado con semejante despertador, te di por muerto.

Takeru lo vio marchar con el ceño fruncido y aquello propinó para que le gritara desde su habitación.

― ¡¿Cuándo te despertarás de buen humor?!

Oyó algunos trastes golpeándose en el lavabo de la cocina, llamando la atención de Tk, quien se preguntó si su madre aún seguía en su casa.

Se puso de pié y caminó con lentitud fuera de su cuarto ligeramente desordenado para dirigirse hacia el pasillo de piso blanco y reluciente que lo conduciría a la puerta de la cocina. La abrió y se sorprendió de encontrar la cabellera corta y rubia de su madre meciéndose mientras limpiaba algunos platos de la noche anterior.

― ¿Mamá? –La mujer pareció no advertir en su llega, por lo que oír su voz le provocó cierto respingo que le hizo girar a verlo con los ojos entornados por la sorpresa. –Creí que ya te habías ido al trabajo.

Tk se fregó un ojo con el dorso de la mangas larga que traía puesto, dejando que seguidamente, un bostezo se le escapara. Su madre siguió con su labor para enjuagar los platos de vidrio y colocarlos en el fregadero, dejando que éstos gotearan y se secaran posteriormente.

― Se han levantado un poco más temprano. –Informó girándose a verlo, recostando la espalda por el lavabo. Tk cayó en cuenta de ello al ver que ella ya llevaba puesto su saco y falda con los tacones, lista para ir a trabajar. -¿Tu hermano ya está despierto? –Se dirigió hacia el comedor haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Así lo hizo su hijo y en cuanto estuvo en él tomó la silla y se sentó en la cabecera.

― Sí, él me despertó. –Comentó con cierta amargura. Desfiló los ojos por sobre la mesa, en ella estaba el pan cortado y tostado sobre un plato de vidrio gris, mientras tres tazas de café ya dispuestas sobre pequeños platillos de porcelana. Tk tomó uno y se llevó a la boca una tostada. –Entró al baño.

Su madre no dijo nada, tomó una de las tazas y la bebió pausadamente. Se giró dándole la espalda a su hijo. Él la observaba, siempre tan distante y absorta en sus pensamientos. A veces deseaba saber qué surcaba por el pensamiento de su madre. La veía más deteriorada, cansada y angustiada.

Y sabía la razón.

* * *

><p>Ingresó a su habitación con la toalla rodeándole la cintura y su cuerpo despidiendo las gotas de agua que una refrescante ducha le propinó. Tenía el rostro más despierto aunque seguía deseando acurrucarse una hora más en su cama. Era viernes. No podía aguardar que el tiempo transcurriese velozmente y ya fuese de tarde.<p>

Caminó dejando a cada paso un rastro húmedo de sus huellas hasta su armario de donde sacó su uniforme. Lo estudió un momento, viendo que parecía ligeramente arrugado. _«Como si importase»_ Se dijo mentalmente al tiempo en que arrojaba tanto la camisa como los pantalones verdes de vestir tras su hombro hasta que aterrizase en su cama desarreglada.

Buscó ropa interior y colocándoselos, fue vistiéndose con cierta rapidez. Una vez que salga de su habitación, tendría que darle los buenos días a su madre y eso no era precisamente lo que adoraba hacer por las mañanas mal despertadas como lo fue aquella.

Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, buscando su púa y unos brazaletes negros que siempre se las colocaba en las muñecas, cuando se encontró con un papel doblado en cuatro. Sonrió de medio lado al haber extendido el papel y hallar la propaganda de su banda que tocaría en vivo.

Hace exactamente una semana y media había llegado Ruki ―amiga de los chicos de la banda y suya también― con la noticia de que su abuela era una conocida estimada de Michael J. Borton, dueño de una de las firmas musicales más conocidas tanto en América como en Japón, y que el hombre se encontraba en Odaiba en esos momentos.

― ¡Eso quiere decir que podemos firmar un contrato con él! –Alentó eufórico Kazu saltando de la butaca en donde se hallaba hace un momento.

― No seas bruto. No es tan sencillo. –Intervino Koji junto a él, posando su mano derecha en el hombro del castaño, haciéndole sentar nuevamente. Miró a Ruki apoyada por una repisa de discos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, quien asintió ante sus palabras. –Si fuese tan sencillo firmar con una Disquera con tal renombre como lo es Serenity Records, todos serían famosos.

― Es verdad.

Se hallaban reunidos en el negocio de la familia Makino, una tienda de música e instrumentos que montaba con su madre en la hora de descanso, cuando el cartel de "cerrado" yacía expuesto hacia la calle, colgada por el vidrio de la puerta. La familia Makino era conocida por su talento musical, pues Hata Seiko ―abuela de Ruki― era una importante cantante soprano y pianista retirada.

Su abuela conocía a la banda que conformaban los amigos de su querida nieta y cuando la noticia de que su conocido, Michael J. Borton, se encontraba en Japón, no dudó en pedirle a Seiko que contactara con él para hablarle de los chicos.

― Mi abuela habló con él y Borton dijo que estaba por negocios aquí, que le resultaría difícil darse un poco de tiempo para venir, pero –los jóvenes no despegaban su mirada de la pelirroja con semblante distante. –que se pondría en contacto con ella en caso que pueda.

― Espera, -intervino Yamato haciendo una señal con sus manos para detener sus palabras. El rubio estaba sentado al otro lado de Kazu. –cuando nos habías citado aquí, habías dicho que tu abuela recibió una importante llamada, Ruki.

― Eso quiere decir que… -Inició Koichi con una amplia sonrisa. Ruki asintió en silencio y estalló la euforia de Kazu volviéndose a parar y levantar un puño en alto.

― ¡Michael Borton nos oirá tocar y le gustaremos tanto que nos pedirá ser su banda privada!

Yamato dejó extendida la propaganda del show que su banda, Warrior Wolf daría esa noche a las diez de la noche en el bar que dirigía la familia Matsuda. No podía esperar a que sea la hora acordada y enseñarle a Michael J. Borton que su banda merecía firmar un contrato con él.

Se colocó las muñequeras y guardó la púa de su guitarra en el forro de la misma para así salir de su habitación. Le rugía el estómago y esperaba hallar algo que comer. Para su suerte, cuando surcó el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia la cocina encontró ya a Tk sentado a la mesa del comedor en donde reposaban dos tazas de café, ―de las cuales, una ya se encontraba entre los labios de su hermano menor― y tostadas descansando sobre un platillo de porcelana blanca con detalles de rozas en sus bordes.

Y como si no pudiese evitarlo, la imagen de su madre recostada por el lavabo bebiendo de su taza de porcelana blanca ―juego del platillo en donde iban las tostadas―, lo recibió en cuanto avanzó hacia la mesa comedor y tomó asiento.

― Buenos días. –Saludó el hijo mayor para los presentes.

― Nada de buenos. -Farbulló Tk con resentimiento fingido, mirándolo. Yamato sonrió de costado y agitó sus cabellos con una mano.

― Lo serían si pusieras una música decente como despertador.

― Yamato… -Oyó decir a su madre cuando ésta se despegaba del mueble y caminaba a paso cauteloso hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados ambos hijos suyos. Él la observó y luego se sentó en la silla, tomando entre sus manos la taza de café caliente con una tostada que se la llevó a la boca. ―¿Podrías explicarme por qué has llegado tarde ayer?

Tk mordisqueaba entretenido su tostada hasta las palabras de su madre y de inmediato, sus orbes celestes fueron a parar sobre los de su hermano, a quien lo vio cerrar los ojos en un acto de imploro por paciencia.

Tk miraba por lo bajo a su hermano. Siempre era lo mismo con él y su madre, parecía que nunca iban a congeniar y él tampoco ponía de su parte para lograr algo diferente que las acostumbradas discusiones con ella.

― Tuve ensayo con la banda. Tú lo sabes. –Repuso sin mucho ánimo por continuar aquella conversación tan de mañana. No podría estar más fregada para él. - No estoy en mala junta si eso es lo que te preocupa. –Finalizó mirándola con cierto cansancio.

― No se trata de la mala junta, Yamato. –Habló nuevamente su madre enderezándose y mirándolo con reproche. –Lo que me molesta es que no me tengas en consideración. ¿Acaso me has avisado que llegarías tarde? –Hizo una pausa. –Lo peor de todo es que creías no me daría cuenta. –Depositó su taza con cierta fuerza sobre la madera de la mesa, llamando la atención de sus dos hijos. -¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

― Sólo llegué un poco tarde. No tienes por qué alterarte. –Dijo ya con poca paciencia en su voz, mirando directamente a los ojos a su madre. Ésta negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios en una fina línea recta, cargada de nerviosismo.

― ¡¿Te parece que "un poco tarde" es llegar a la una de la madrugada, Yamato?!

El muchacho no despegaba la vista de su madre con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Sabía que si respondía a sus palabras, sólo iniciaría una de las interminables peleas que odiaba lidiar con ella. Así que solo se puso de pie y aun con la mirada en su madre se puso en marcha.

― ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! –Dijo siguiéndolo, pero éste se giró de golpe y con resentimiento, soltó.

― Me adelantaré al Instituto.

― ¡Yamato, no has desayunado!

Ante aquella acotación por parte de su madre, dio un ligero bufido que hizo encoger los hombros a Natsuko.

― Lo hubieras pensado antes. –Y sin más, salió del cuarto con zancadas feroces y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Tk mantuvo la mirada en su taza de café y cerró los ojos exhalando el aire contenido durante esa pequeña discusión. Con los puños apretados, recordó con pesar qué hace más de seis meses que su hermano se mudó a vivir con ellos pero la relación que mantiene con su madre, parecería que no mejoró en absoluto durante ese tiempo.

Ella lo vio salir de la puerta sin siquiera mirarla, mientras que su ceño permanecía fruncido, se sentó en una de las sillas mirando de forma perdida la taza de café de Yamato y la tostada a medio comer. Tk sentía lástima por su madre, no había mucho que pudiese hacer si su hermano no cooperaba y no lo haría.

Yamato había cambiado mucho desde que su padre había fallecido hace seis meses atrás, pero parecería que fue ayer cuando aquella noticia lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que ya ni reconocía a su hermano. Desde entonces, Yamato vivía con él y su madre, pues aún seguía siendo menor de edad y estaba bajo la protección de Natsuko, aunque parecía que lo último que deseaba Yamato era eso.

* * *

><p>Subió las escaleras con presura una vez dejó el auto con el que su chofer la trajo al colegio y sus piernas se movilizaron con la misma emoción que en su rostro iba tatuado. Abrió las puertas principales del Instituto a la temprana hora de las siete y cuarenta, para dirigirse exclusivamente hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al segundo piso y por ende, al club de periodismo.<p>

Miyako le había escrito muy temprano de que los votos habían sido revelados y la noticia sobre la presidencia se daría por escrito en el periódico escolar esa mañana, con el permiso de la Dirección del Instituto por supuesto. Al saber eso, Mimi aceleró su preparación para el colegio y quizás agradecía que todos la admirasen demasiado como para ignorar cierto desarreglo en su larga melena castaña y enmarañada en las puntas a causa del apuro por salir de su casa.

Subió los últimos escalones y con su bolsón golpeándole el costado derecho, correteó hasta las puertas de caoba en donde iban escrito "Prensa" y tocando dos veces, ésta se abrió.

Yolei la recibió con una grata sonrisa y la dejó pasar para entregarle el ejemplar original que ya estaba en circulación en todo el Instituto. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el alumnado entero supiese que la Nueva Presidenta del Centro Estudiantil era…

― ¡Mimi, felicidades! –Dijo cuándo la muchacha miró a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa. La efusividad hizo que abrazara con fuerza a su mejor amiga y ambas saltaran de alegría, pegando gritos por la emoción.

― ¡Gracias, Yols! –Abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. –Pero también debo darte algo de crédito. Has sido la mejor asesora de campaña que pude haber pedido. –Dijo una vez se hubieron separado. –Andando, yo invito los pasteles de fresa.

A Yolei el brillaron los ojos cuando oyó aquello y ¿cómo podría rechazar un pastel así y más cuando la misma Presidenta te la ofrecía? Ambas jóvenes salieron con la algarabía brotando de sus bocas, dejando que los pasillos del colegio aún con pocos alumnos, pudiese saber que la Buena Nueva estaba llegando.

* * *

><p>Llegó al Instituto con pasos lentos y cansados. Echó un bostezo. Caminó hacia el interior del edificio para ser recibido por el reloj general. Siete menos cuarto. <em>«Genial»<em> se dijo con sarcasmo. Era demasiado temprano para su gusto. Aún le rugía el estómago, se llevó una mano hasta él y maldijo el no haber podido acabar su desayuno.

― Será mejor que coma algo.

Desvió sus pasos que, en situaciones distintas abrían ido hacia el segundo piso donde se hallaba la sala de música con los integrantes de su banda dispuestos allí practicando para esa noche. Pero la necesidad de ingerir algo comestible pudo más que él, así que se encaminó hacia los pasillos del ala este en donde las amplias puertas de vidrio se hallaban abiertas con las letras de "Cafetería" en ellas.

Era normal no ver muchas personas aún dentro. Sólo un madrugador o un idiota exhibicionista venía a desayunar en la cafetería del instituto era lo que solía decir, pues para pagar tal cantidad por unos dangos era ridículo y ni siquiera llenaban para un desayuno balanceado.

El color blanco lo estaba por sacar de quicio, pero el molesto verde que lucían los detalles dentro del lugar ―ventanales, mesas, sillas― hacían regurgitar su estómago casi vacío y eso no era para nada bueno.

_«Concéntrate, Yamato»_ Se dijo para centrar su atención en el exhibidor de alimentos frescos. En esos momentos, contaba con la cantidad de dinero que un par de dorayakis podría ofrecerle. Fue hasta donde se hallaban los pasteles y postres, esperando que le atendieran.

Sumido en la penuria del hambre que lo embargaba, desvió su vista hacia los otros pasteles que había un poco más alejados del delicioso plato con dorayakis recién preparados. Se veían deliciosos y era un crímen que cada porción costasen lo que uno podría gastarse en ropa nueva.

Unas risas y voz estridente llamaron su atención. Era muy temprano para que las personas ya estuviesen tan eufóricos. Se giró un poco hacia donde la entrada recibía a las personas y vio a dos particulares muchachas meciendo sus faldas verdes, hablando muy por encima de lo que una conversación para 'dos' pudiese significar. Y sus labios, se curvaron hacia arriba cuando reconoció a una de ellas.

Pero lo que más gracia le había dado, era la forma en que se detuvo tan abruptamente, cambiando su expresión de diversión por una totalmente opuesta. Yamato regresó entonces su vista hacia el vidrio que lo separaba de su desayuno ―y probablemente sea todo el alimento que consumirá estando en el Instituto―.

― ¿Mimi, ocurre algo? –Preguntó Yolei al ver como el rostro alegre y vivaz de su amiga cambió en cuestión de segundos. Por su parte, la castaña pareció despertar de una hipnosis y viró la vista a su amiga.

― Esto… Espérame en una mesa, iré a comprar el pastel para ambas.

Yolei giró un poco la cabeza, como confundida pero Mimi la hizo sentarse para luego caminar hacia el exhibidor.

― Buena elección, -había soltado Yamato en cuanto Mimi estuvo frente al vidrio, a una prudencial distancia de él. –es buen remedio un poco de dulce para apaciguar la amargura.

― Mira quién habla. –Mimi ni se molestó en mirarlo, prefería evitar tener contacto con sus orbes azules. -¿No eres tú el rebelde sin causa? Eres tú quien necesita endulzar su día.

― Podrías comprarme el desayuno y estaremos a mano, ¿te parece? –Dijo Yamato con toda la normalidad, ignorando el comentario de Mimi.

Por primera vez desde que llegó hacia allí, se giró hacia él con fuerza, dejando que su melena castaña bailara con el movimiento. Él siguió sin mirarla pero percibió aquel movimiento dramático por su parte y su malhumor inicial se estaba esfumando.

― ¿A mano? –Profirió como ofendida.- ¡Yo no te debo nada!

― Ey, de haber sabido que resultarías con tan mala memoria, -Lentamente fue mirándola. -no me habría molestado en salir del teatro aquella vez.

Mimi se quedó viéndole como si acabase de decirle alguna grosería y él sólo enarcó las cejas sin quitar la diversión en sus labios. Antes de continuar hablando, la mujer que se encargaba de tomar los pedidos, se acercó a ellos.

― ¿Qué desea? –Dijo sin interés aparente la mujer con una redecilla negra en el cabello, vistiendo un uniforme con la insignia del Instituto.

Mimi sonrió amablemente, saludándola.

― Dos pasteles de fresa, por favor.

― Dos dorayakis. –Ambos habían expuesto sus pedidos al mismo tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con molestia, mientras que la mujer sólo rodó los ojos con impaciencia. –Atienda a la dama, al parecer está con más antojo de azúcar. –Mimi se sonrojó al oírle decir eso, iba a protestar pero la mujer ya estaba buscando entre los postres el pastel de fresa.

Enrabiada, miró a Yamato.

― Estabas arruinando _mi_ campaña política. ¿Cómo no haberte echado de ahí?

― Corrección: No _me_ echaste, _yo_ salí por voluntad propia. –Puso énfasis en sus palabras. –Además, tenía reservado el teatro. –Se excusó él.

― ¡Me has interrumpido!

― Tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

― ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! –Dijo muy cabreada, señalándolo con su dedo índice de manera acusadora, pero al ver qué estaba llamando la atención, bajó el dedo y fue susurrándole. –Yo no te debo nada y tú no tienes por qué exigirme algo a cambio.

― No, pequeña. –Yamato tomó el cuello de la camisa de Mimi con sus dedos sin ejercer casi fuerza para atraerla a él. Mimi lo miraba entre impotente y sorprendida. –Tú me debes un favor porque fui generoso contigo. Aunque descuida, no te pediré gran cosa… -Sonrió y a Mimi pareció faltarle la respiración al ver la bella sonrisa que poseía. –Bueno, aún no tengo nada en mente pero no deberías de preocuparte mucho.

― Suéltame. –le quitó su mano con violencia. –Me largo.

Al dar unos pasos más, la voz de Yamato se oyó nuevamente.

― Ah y Tachikawa…

― ¡¿Qué?!

Al volverse a verlo, él le señaló las dos porciones grandes del pastel que le había pedido a la mujer y sonrojándose se acercó nuevamente. Susurró y entonces, Matt le tendió el plato en sus manos para luego susurrarle.

― Me debes otra.

Mimi lanzó un gritito de frustración y dio una pisada de protesta contra el suelo, arrebatándole el plato y desfilar sus piernas en dirección a donde su otra amiga se encontraba, aunque ya no sola, sino con una muchacha más de cabello corto y castaño. Matt enseguida reconoció a la chica como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Yagami Hikari.

_«Qué pequeño es el mundo»_

* * *

><p>Ingresó a la sala de música en donde solo se encontraba Kazu, Koji y su hermano Koichi, el primero jugando con sus palillos frente a la gran batería en el centro del salón, Koji estaba ejecutando su guitarra eléctrica azul mientras que su gemelo leía las partituras frente al teclado eléctrico. Ambos levantaron su rostro al verlo entrar y los saludaron.<p>

― ¡Ey, miren quien llegó temprano! –Repuso Kazu apuntándolo con ambos palillos. –Mi amigo, tienes aspecto de haber sido apaleado antes de venir.

― No difiere de la realidad. –Murmuró aunque estaba claro que no deseaba hablar de eso con sus compañeros. Se quitó la correa de la funda en donde descansaba su guitarra cuando avanzó hacia un taburete vacío cerca de Koji.

El azabache lo observó disimuladamente por el rabillo de los ojos, compartiendo la opinión bromista de Kazu en cuanto al estado de Matt, claro que para él no le traía mucha gracia observar ligeras líneas oscuras bajo los ojos del rubio, se lo veía mucho más meditabundo de lo que acostumbra y aunque fuese uno de los motivos por los cuales ambos se llevaran con más afinidad, había un límite en Matt.

No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que aquella cara larga se debía a que nuevamente tuvo una discusión con su madre. Su estado no solo hablaba por él, sino por el hecho que el rubio acostumbraba a llevar pasada las siete y media, no las siete como era ese día.

― ¿Cuándo traerás el bajo del que hablaste, Matt? –La voz de Koichi sonó amable interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano y ganándose la mirada de Matt que lo miraba con somnolencia.

Matt volvió su vista a sus dedos ubicados sobre el puente de su guitarra acústica repasando notas mudas para luego responder al Kimura.

― Está viejo y no tengo mucho dinero para reparar la entrada de su amplificador. –Matt cambió de nota, de re menor a mi séptima. Era la introducción de la canción que habían estado practicado toda la noche anterior ―y la que él practicaba solo cada que podía― en la casa de Koji.

― Ya veo. –Finalizó Koichi mientras empezaba a mover sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, siguiendo lo que la partitura le enseñaba.

La mirada azulina de Yamato ―que se encontraba en sus dedos sobre las cuerdas― pasó en un vistazo rápido al taburete que tenía junto a él y ver encima el periódico del colegio llamó su atención. O mejor dicho, la fotografía que centralizaba el encabezado.

Dejó de tocar instintivamente y con cierta lentitud ―a causa de la curiosidad que le causaba el artículo en primera plana―, dejó la guitarra recostada por la silla al otro lado de él y atrajo en sus manos el periódico.

Koji lo miró curioso, aunque no fue el único ya que Hirokazu se apresuró a acotar con aires de diversión. No siempre veían a Yamato auto-interrumpiéndose cuando se encontraba practicando.

― ¿Te interesa la política estudiantil o la nueva presidenta, Matt? –Su tono sugerente hizo bufar de manera seca al rubio, pero aquello no lo hizo limitarse en examinar la fotografía de aquella chica que hace tres días le había hecho enfadar y recientemente le había hecho una escena de 'niña caprichosa'.

En la portada estaba escrito _»Tachikawa Mimi, el nuevo rostro del Instituto Odaiba, asumirá la presidencia el siguiente miércoles frente a todo el alumnado«_

_«Tachikawa Mimi… _―repitió con diversión en su mente aquel nombre. Esa muchacha lo sacó de quicio con solo escucharla unos cinco minutos. Sin duda era de esas chicas atractivas pero que pensarías dos veces antes de intentar algo con ellas. ―_Niña mimada y engreída… Oh, sí. Justo lo que más aborrezco»._ Y no mentía.

Todas las chicas con quienes salía eran de esas que sólo le interesa una cosa y no pasaba por el lado de hablar demasiado o profundizar en lo que "sentimientos" implicara. Hacía el trabajo más fácil para ambos. En especial para alguien a quien no deseaba estresarse con las mujeres y cuando hablaba de mujeres, precisamente evitaba involucrar a la categoría que pertenecía Tachikawa.

Delineó con sus ojos la figura que tras el atrio de madera se encontraba, con una tenue sonrisa a la par que pronunciaba algunas palabras, capturada y encerrada en la imagen que él se encontraba apreciando. Era bonita y lo admitía. A pesar de que la tinta del diario hiciese un arte puntillista con las imágenes, él podía apreciar los detalles que recordaba en ella.

Incluso en la cafetería no se había prohibido recorrerla con la mirada cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Tez blanca y tersa, ojos acaramelados y cabello castaño, estaba vez delineándole tanto sus pechos como su espalda en una cascada larga y con tenues ondulaciones. Una belleza revestida de superficialidad y carisma político. Perfecta para la labor. Mucha etiqueta exterior, pero quizá podía llevarse una sorpresa si indagaba un poco más.

Sonrió para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Normalmente, en las de su "clase" no hallabas más que exigencia y compromiso que él prefería evitar a como dé lugar, pensando sólo en ellas, pisoteando a quien necesite para conseguir sus caprichos.

Durante el transcurso de esos tres días ―aunque fuese por un instante― traía a la cabeza el momento en que la tenía encima de él. Su delicado cuerpo contrastando con la de él en gran medida. No era un adicto al sexo, solo lo justo y necesario pero aquel roce insignificante pudo despertar en él cierta _curiosidad_.

Le daba gracia al recordarla sonrojada de la ira y vergüenza, emanando efusivamente el aroma que se desprendía por sus poros ante tanta movida repentina. _«Chantillí»_ se había dicho mentalmente. _«Como si de un pastel de fresa se tratara»_ Odiaba lo dulce y odiaba tenerla en la memoria de sus sentidos.

Eran las chicas de las que él rehuía por lo escandalosas y molestas que eran y así era ella y la primera impresión no se le despegaba de la mente ni la segunda. Aunque ciertamente, era divertida si lo mirase en otra perspectiva.

_«Mala idea, Yamato_ Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que trataba de reprimir. Soltó el diario de vuelta a su lugar y retomó el punteo de notas bajo sus dedos. _Mala idea»_

* * *

><p>El sol imponente a las tres de la tarde daba un precioso brillo a las instalaciones del Instituto Odaiba, dejando al descubierto sus paredes pulcras en blanco con detalles en verde que iban acomodados por los marcos de las ventanas y de las puertas. El amplio patio delantero se abría paso como dos brazos extendiéndose hacia los confines de la salida, un largo trayecto revestido de un verde floral, avisando el ingreso de la primavera.<p>

Y en cuanto la campana que anunciaba el culmen de las clases resonó a lo largo y ancho del amplio predio educativo, desde lo alto podía apreciarse como los alumnos salían a patas sueltas de las instalaciones, vistos como pequeñas hormigas huyendo de su destruido hoyo.

El aclamado _viernes _después de clases daba inicio y nadie resultaba exento de aquel hecho. Un buen fin de semana se iniciaba y todos se preparaban para iniciarlo de la mejor manera.

Los agraciados pasos de Mimi se disponían fuera de los pasillos bien lustrados del Instituto, dirigiéndose hacia la salida principal al igual que su acompañante y mejor amiga, Yolei. Ambas hablaban de trivialidades femeninas como era costumbre, cargando con sus bolsones en sus hombros enseñando un _Louis Vuitton_ blanco y sus iniciales estampadas en colores juveniles por toda la tela, sus colgantes rosas y detalles en dorado que se ajustaban al brazo de Mimi y una cartera _Dolce Gabana_ de cuero en gamas de rosas con el mango en negro que iba en el antebrazo de Yols.

No por nada eran consideradas una de las jóvenes más populares de todo el Instituto.

Cuando fueron descendiendo por los escalones, la llamada de la voz que les resultaba familiar las hizo detenerse y girarse un poco, encontrando con la aniñada imagen de Hikari Yagami, hermana menor de Taichi. La castaña llevaba el cabello corto y arreglado con dos horquillas rosas que resaltaban entre sus hebras oscuras. Y a diferencia de la esplendorosa imagen que llevaban Mimi y Yolie para el colegio, Kari resaltaba por su sencillez y dulzura.

Hikari era dos años menor a sus amigas y aunque aquello pudiese resultar un poco complicado a la hora de hallarse entre clases, se las arreglaba para pasar junto a sus amigas entre los recesos y solían ir juntas a sus respectivas casas por cortesía de Mimi y su chofer, pero desde que las prácticas del equipo de fútbol de su hermano, Tai, retomaron luego de un lapso vacacional, volvía con él a su hogar.

― Me alegra haberlas alcanzado –dijo sonriéndoles y uniéndose a sus pasos para continuar bajando las escaleras blancas hacia el camino que las llevaba a la salida.

La plática se concentró en la victoria que llevaba Mimi ahora que asumió el rol de presidenta para el nuevo año que se iniciaba. Aunque no podía faltar el festejo del mismo, pues Mimi no quería hacerlo pasar por alto y mucho menos la entusiasta de Yolie.

― No estoy en contra de una película de terror y delivery de pizza ―Habló la menor que no veía mejor diversión en un viernes por la noche sentada en el sofá de su sala comiendo comida chatarra y desvelarse con una tanda completa de películas. Aunque al ver la mirada de reprobatoria de sus amigas, supuso que la idea de 'diversión' que concebía ella era distinta a las suyas. Kari desvió la mirada sonrojada por la pena. ―. ¿Qué? Sólo decía.

Miyako rodó los ojos y luego llevándose un dedo en el mentón mientras caminaba, meciendo su larga cabellera violácea pensaba algún lugar al que podían ir.

― Esa mirada ya me trae mala espina ―Mimi la observaba divertida, pues cuando se trataba de salir, el espíritu organicista de Yolei salía a flote y no descansaba hasta tenerlo todo listo. No se equivocaba al tener a Miyako como su asiste y coordinadora.

Chasqueó los dedos como si hallase la pieza faltante en su rompecabezas y deteniendo sus pasos, sus amigas la imitaron, dijo.

― He oído hablar de un bonito bar al final de la calle Ariake. –Hizo una pausa y retomó el paso al igual que Mimi y Kari. ―Ken me lo había comentado la otra vez, suele tener una banda que toca excelentes covers y la comida es muy buena.

Tanto Mimi como Kari compartieron una mirada cómplice con aquel "Ken me lo había comentado" por parte de Yols. Ella no era consciente de eso hasta que se giró a verlas, prosiguiendo con su comentario y al ver la curvatura sugerente en las sonrisas de sus amigas, su rostro fue tornándose en un rojo vivo que ascendía y ascendía.

― Me miran mal… ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Él y yo solo somos…!

No acabó la frase, puesto que Kari se le adelantó para culminarla con el "Amigos" que intentaba hacerles creer que eran tanto ella como el Ichijouji.

― Oh, por supuesto. –Acotó Mimi como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, meciendo sus manos. ―Y eso de mandarse mensajes al dos por tres no tiene mucho que ver ¿o sí?

― N-No estamos hablando ahora por ejemplo.

Aunque aquel interrogatorio furtivo hacia la Inoue podría resultar tan satisfactorio para sus amigas, Hikari interrumpió a Mimi al desligar una de las correas de su mochila de uno de sus brazos y así llevarlo hacia el frente, caminando con cierta torpeza por no prestar atención a su camino.

Mimi la miró con reproche puesto que sin desearlo, chocó contra ella. Aunque reprenderla pasó a otro plano cuando la Yagami sacó de su mochila un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo extendió y mirando a Miyako, dijo.

― Por si acaso, Yolie, ¿es este el bar que te mencionó Ken?

La castaña tendió el papel pasando por enfrente de Mimi, casi haciéndola tropezar para observar detenidamente la propaganda junto a Miyako.

― Oh, conozco este lugar. –Dijo Mimi con una grata sorpresa. –Tai me ha dicho que algunos amigos suyos tocan allí por las noches.

― De hecho, sí. Es este mismo lugar, Kari. –Sonrió satisfecha de no verse como el centro de las burlas de sus amigas. -¿Quién te dio el anuncio?

En papel estaba el hombre del local "Matsuda's Bar" y la presentación de una banda a partir de las diez de la noche.

― Warrior Wolf… Qué nombre. –Dijo Mimi aunque más para ella misma.

― Pues no se diga más. –La menor entre las tres jóvenes, volvió a doblar el papel para meterlo en el bolsillo de su mochila rosa con detalles en blanco que traía en la espalda. –Tk me lo ha dado. Su hermano tocará esta noche allí. Por cómo me ha dicho, estará el dueño de una disquera que pretende firmar con ellos. –Sonrió tiernamente.

Si no fuese por el llamativo hecho que creyeron ignorar en el joven Takaishi, estarían contentas de oír aquella gran noticia. Kari observó con curiosidad el rostro de sus amigas y al preguntar por ello, tanto Mimi como Yolie hablaron al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Tk tiene un hermano?

Salieron sobre la acera del colegio, deteniéndose a hablar sobre la noticia de la cual eran ignorantes sobre Takeru. El joven y tierno compañero de Kari ―un atractivo chico de quince años de ojos celestes y cabello rubio―, se había mudado a aquel colegio hace un año, congeniando al instante con la hija menor de los Yagami.

― Sí, así es.

― No sabía que tuviese uno. –Reiteró Yolie aún sorprendida por tal hecho, al igual que Mimi.

― No habla mucho de él. –Dijo Kari sin mucho interés sacando del bolsillo de su mochila su teléfono celular. -De hecho, su hermano mayor se ha mudado con él hace sólo unos meses y es nuevo en el colegio. Dudo que lo conozcan ya que es un tanto… Antisocial, por así decirlo. –Luego miró a Mimi. –Aunque creo que va también en Tercero de secundaria.

― Vaya, conociendo a Tk y su espontaneidad, se me hace difícil imaginarme a una versión suya pero reservado. –Decía Mimi llevándose una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa, aunque al hacer aquello, al imaginarse a un muchacho rubio de ojos celestes con aires solitarios lo primero que se dibujó en su memoria era el rostro de aquel muchacho que la desafió hace tres días. _«Ishida Yamato._»

Se abofeteó mentalmente por traerlo a él y a su estúpida sonrisa altanera a la mente como le había sonreído esa mañana. No era el único chico rubio de ojos celestes en el Instituto, de hecho. _«Él también es nuevo y… ¡No! Eso es imposible. Además se apellida Ishida, así que no tendría por qué preocuparme.» _Pero en lugar de estarse tranquila, el incidente de la otra ocasión no la dejaba estar. Ya habían pasado tres días desde entonces y al parecer, Yamato ya no era invisible a sus ojos.

No han sido muchas ocasiones, pero en esos tres días lo pudo ver caminando hacia el segundo piso, cosa que llamaba su atención pues él cursaba el tercer año de secundaria al igual que ella, solo que en otra sección, excepto claro ese mismo día en donde le tocó toparse con él en la cafetería. _« ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Soy una stalker!»_ Se decía Mimi con pánico impregnado en su rostro mientras jalaba de su cabello, desesperada.

― ¿Mimi? –Sus dos amigas se le quedaron viendo, llamándoles la atención por aquella reacción repentina por parte de la castaña; quien, al verse ante un público reducido, bajó con lentitud sus manos y se peinó el cabello con ellas. -¿Por qué estás tan colorada? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Para su suerte, antes de responder con una negativa poco creíble debido a lo exaltada que se encontraba, Kari dijo guardando nuevamente su teléfono pero esta vez en el bolsillo de la falda plisada verde.

― Al parecer Tai tendrá práctica de fútbol hoy –Hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida. –Le diré lo de la salida de esta noche, así que pasaremos a buscarlas, ¿les parece bien?

― Claro.

Con ello, Kari avanzó a zancadas presurosas por el camino cementado hasta doblar en una esquina en donde solía encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Mimi la vio alejarse y pensar en Tai. Con el tema de la campaña casi no había tenido tiempo para sus amigos, en especial para él, sin embargo él la apoyaba como podía.

― ¿Nos vamos?

La voz de Yolie la hizo girar su rostro de vuelta a la suya y luego ver que su auto ya estaba parado enfrente de ambas, con el motor encendido. El chofer bajó del auto y abrió la puerta para dejar que ingresaran a la cabina.

Mimi asintió y fue Yolie quien tomó asiento y se acomodó dentro, para dar espacio a Mimi que hiciese lo mismo después. Ella introdujo su pie izquierdo dentro y algo, como si fuese que la llamaba, le hizo girar su rostro de lado, encontrándose con ojos azules que la observaban, acechaban.

Saliendo del Instituto sobre la acera se encontraba él, cargando su mochila al hombro con una mano sujetando la correa mientras la otra estaba dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones y por su pecho blandía la correa que correspondía al forro de su guitarra en la espalda, comprendiendo la razón por la cual siempre iba a la sala de música antes de su propia clase.

Sus ojos, un par de orbes azules intensos la escudriñaban con la mirada y eso la hizo bacilar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron observándose, pero la voz de su chofer la trajo nuevamente a tierra. Desvió su vista al hombre de mediana edad y claras canas queriendo resaltar en el abultado bigote castaño y algunas hebras del mismo tono bajo su sombrero azul que iba a juego con el resto del uniforme. Ella asintió y tras una última mirada, él sonrió con aquella altanería que ella aborrecía y finalmente, ingresó al auto.

_«Yamato Ishida»_

* * *

><p>Se dejó caer casi desplomándose en una silla negra que había en aquel escenario ovalado. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó exhalar un ligero suspiro. No sabía que acarrear todo el equipo fuese un trabajo tan arduo y estaba exhausto. Levantó un poco su muñeca izquierda y vio la hora en su reloj: seis y media de la tarde. Bajó nuevamente su brazo y se reincorporó sobre la silla, dejando que su cabello rubio se meciese con el movimiento.<p>

― ¿Agua? –La voz de Takato lo tomó por sorpresa. El castaño estaba junto a él con una bandeja y cuatro vasos de vidrio con agua fresca.

― Gracias. –Tomó un vaso y se lo llevó a los labios para beber.

El Matsuda se dirigió a los demás miembros de la banda para tenderle el vaso con agua fría. Yamato, por su parte, bebió unos sorbos y luego depositó el vaso en el suelo junto a la pata delantera de la silla.

Apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y tras un momento de silencio mirando a la nada, tomó con una mano la guitarra eléctrica negra junto a él mientras que con la otra buscaba su púa en el bolsillo. Apoyó el instrumento sobre su regazo como cual padre apoyaría a su hijo en él y comenzó a puntear las cuerdas con sus dedos.

Estaba exhausto, pero no solamente por el trabajo pesado que había hecho junto con sus demás compañeros de la banda, sino que tenía la mente cansada y nublada. _«No es momento»_ se dijo a sí mismo y trató de que las notas de sus canciones fuesen las que centraran su atención.

Oyó a sus demás compañeros conectar algunos cables de sus respectivos instrumentos y cada quien ensimismarse en la música que Yamato había empezado a puntear

― Abriremos con esa ¿no?

― Así es. –Dijo Matt respondiendo a Kazu y ante su afirmación, sus palillos sonaron en un conteo para después alzarse con energía sobre los toms 1 y pasar luego al 2, seguido a ellos, marcaba el compás el bombo con su pedal. Fue un movimiento rápido y certero para después finalizar con el platillo, que vibró ante el golpe.― ¡Oh, yeah!

― Guarda un poco de energía, Kazu.

Una nueva voz se oyó al igual que la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con un chirrido estridente, propio de los años. Todos los presentes viraron la mirada hacia la joven pelirroja de cabello recogido y mirada impenetrable, sus ojos de un fulminante centellaron con cierta diversión al verlos.

Sus pasos se acercaron hacia el escenario en donde se hallaban ellos, no estaba muy por encima del suelo, no se trataba de un lugar demasiado amplio después de todo, pero el suelo tapizado en madera corría por igual al resto del bar Matsuda.

― Ruki. Hola. ―habló Takato con una sonrisa amistosa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que ella no pudo ignorar y le sonrió discretamente.

Los demás jóvenes la saludaron a lo que ella dio un cabezazo silencioso correspondiéndoles, cruzada de brazos, manteniendo aquel aire enigmático que la caracterizaba. Aunque no solo era aquella esencia suya la que llamaba la atención de los allí presentes…

― Miren nada más, hasta Ruki puede verse femenina de vez en cuando. –Comentó divertido Kazu tras un silbido de admiración por la muchacha que acostumbraba a llevar puestos jeans y playeras oscuras con zapatos deportivos.

Ruki era del tipo de chica que usualmente viste de manera cómoda y holgada, no con aquella blusa negra de tirantes y un escote pronunciado o los shorts de jean que enseñaban sus atractivas piernas ubicado por sobre el medio muslo. Ella los fulminó con la mirada a todos.

― No tengo la culpa. –Dijo de manera cansina sin poder reprimir un ligero pigmento en sus mejillas. –Estaba buscando ropa qué ponerme para la noche.

― No olvides que ella nos consiguió el local para tocar, idiota. –Dijo Matt sin poder reprimir una ligera risa por su comentario del Shiota, ya que no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

― En definitiva, fue Takato quien nos proporcionó el bar de su familia para tocar y citar aquí al Dueño de la disquera. –Acotó Kazu volviéndose a ganar una mirada inquisidora por parte de Ruki y una sonrisa apenada por parte de Takato.

― En verdad, yo no…

Era cierto que Takato les había conseguido el local de su familia, desplazando a los grupos que habían solicitado el local días atrás. Pero fue Ruki quien realmente organizó todo el evento, incluso habían juntado dinero a pedido de la pelirroja e imprimir los volantes que hace ya una semana se encontraba en circulación.

― Sigue hablando, Hirokazu y veremos si sigues ileso después del concierto. –Amenazó renuentemente la pelirroja subiendo al escenario de un solo paso. Luego se dirigió a Takato. –Supongo que ya está todo en su lugar. Lamento no venir antes a ayudar.

― No tiene importancia.

Se giró dándoles la espalda y observando el lugar. Ya estaba todo dispuesto para la noche. Y aunque el bar no fuese muy amplio, las mesas negras en círculo y sillas del mismo tono, se acomodaban perfectamente sin sobre encimarse unas contra otras. En cada una estaba reposando un servilletero con detalles ondulados hechos en acero, bastante llamativo, también iba una canastilla con los básicos condimentos en sachet.

El ambiente estaba dirigido en un entorno maderero moderno que calmaba la vista. La iluminación aún iba a favor del sol de la tarde, pero se podía ver que el lugar estaba bastante bien equipado, con cuencas en el techo en donde se ubicaban disimuladamente los focos, al igual que sobre el escenario habían seis reflectores medianos, que por la noche se lucían para dar un espectáculo prometedor.

― No la molestes, tonto.

― ¿De qué lado este, Koji?

Seguía la discusión entre los miembros de manera divertida por lo reciente. Koji, sin mirar al baterista estaba afinando las cuerdas de su bajo pero sin apartar una ligera sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

― En definitiva del lado que me conviene y precisamente tú no eres ese.

― Opino igual. –Fue la respuesta unánime por parte de Kouchi y Matt.

Ruki miró a Kazu por encima de su hombro y sonrió con autosuficiencia, a lo que el castaño hizo un puchero.

― Baaah… Ni que quisiera su ayuda. –Kazu se cruzó de brazos por el pecho.

Takato tomó conversación con su amiga, quien hablaba animadamente con el castaño, después de todo eran cercanos y se tenían mucha confianza. Aunque claro, para sacar un poco de diversión a base de ello, Kazu no podía reprimir comentarios acerca de una relación mucho más íntima entre ambos.

― ¡Oh, ahora entiendo! –Dijo Hirokazu golpeando con su puño cerrado la palma de su mano abierta, como habiendo resuelto alguna clase de acertijo. Todos le miraron expectantes. ―Es por eso es que vienes tan arreglada ¿no, Ruki? Ya entiendo por qué Takato fue tan amable en hacernos publicidad.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso en la paciencia de la Makino. El sonrojo no podía apartarse ni de Ruki ni de Takato, quien desvió la mirada a otro punto, como si alguien le hubiese llamado. Entonces, la pelirroja avanzó con fuerza hacia un Kazu desprevenido, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza con su puño cerrado.

― Vuelve a hablar y ya dejaré que los guardias se encarguen de ti, Shiota.

Todos miraban divertidos a Kazu quejarse por el dolor sobándose la cabeza, aunque su diversión fue aplacada por la llegada de otra persona al bar aún cerrado.

― Supongo que el golpe se lo tenía bien merecido.

Matt entornó los ojos a la pelirroja de piel morena que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa divertida, aunque cuando la vio el peso en su pecho parecía aumentar y desfiló nuevamente a su amigo baterista.

― ¡Sora, tu prima está loca! ¡Me ataca sin motivo! –Lloraba Kazu señalando con sus baquetas y lágrimas de cocodrilo amenazando en la comisura de sus ojos. Ruki por su parte lo observaba con victoria en su rostro.

― Yo diría que lo tenías bien merecido. –Yamato dejó a un lado su guitarra, llamando la atención de Sora quien subió al escenario para ir en su dirección. –Hola. –Saludó con una sonrisa disimulada cuando estuvo enfrente de él.

― Hola –Sonrió con cierta timidez en su voz. ―. ¿Nervioso?

― ¿Por tocar? No, realmente. –Su voz sonaba ciertamente cortante, cosa que para Sora no pasó desapercibida y le hizo dar un traspié con incomodidad.

― Ya veo. –Estaba nerviosa por hablar con Yamato. Ya habían pasado como dos semanas desde que la extraña relación que llevaban ambos, acabó y aunque fue culminada en buenos términos, ella no podía evitar entristecerse o ponerse ansiosa al estar junto a él.

Todos los allí presentes eran conscientes que el Ishida se sentía atraído por Sora así que no fue sorpresa cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir juntos. Es más, estaban felices por él. Aunque Matt no hablaba de sus relaciones, sabían que solían ser cortas y no durar ―en su mayoría― más que algo certeramente físico, incluso Sora sabía a lo que se exponía con Yamato. Tampoco ella esperaba mucho de él, porque ella creía sentir la misma atracción qué él decía sentir, pero sin darse cuenta la atracción pudo más que Sora y acabó por enamorarse de él.

Sin embargo, para Matt aquello iba lejos de la realidad a la que él deseaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, no pudo continuar fingiendo que él sentía algo más profundo por ella. Era una gran amiga suya, pero tenía que acabar con aquello que ni él mismo sabía qué era.

Seguían hablando, pero Yamato se daba cuenta que por más que quisieran ocultarlo, era distinto.

― Pero creo que el dueño de la disquera sí te pone nervioso, ¿o no? –Yamato pasó una mano por su rostro, de manera cansina. –Les irá bien. Estoy segura. ―Él la observó y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

― Oigan, par de tortolos –La voz de Kazu volvió a la acción con su categórica característica: molestar a otros. –miren que no están solos. Hay público. ―Yamato puso los ojos en blanco para pararse seguidamente. Se estiró un poco y luego avanzó hacia la costa del escenario y bajar.

― Bien, me voy yendo. Aún me quedan cosas por hacer. –Fue lo que dijo para marcharse.

Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, todos ―excepto Sora― miraron con reprimenda al boca floja de Hirokazu. Él se encogió de hombros con ligera pena.

― Sora, perdón si…

Ella lo miró con un deje de tristeza en su rostro pero queriéndose ocultar tras una sonrisa que parecía más una sonrisa cansada que otra cosa.

― Descuida, no pasa nada. –Hizo una pausa. –Está un poco nervioso por lo de esta noche. –Miró a Ruki. ―¿Nos vamos?

Su prima casi por instinto asintió y siguió a Sora para marcharse del bar.

* * *

><p>Abrió las puertas de su placar blanco al tiempo en que observaba minuciosamente las prendas que se encontraban dobladas correctamente entre repisa y repisa, clasificados por colores y temporadas. Nada parecía satisfacer su ojo crítico respecto a moda. «Es una ocasión especial ―pensó encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de sus prendas― debo verme espléndida».<p>

Volvió a cerrar el par de puertas del centro del amplio mueble para abrir las que la presedían, hallando vestidos y camisas pulcramente colgadas. Con sus manos fue abriéndose paso entre ellas, visualizándolas detenidamente e imaginándose vestirlas esa noche. Tampoco creyó hallar nada hasta el último vestido que atrajo su atención y la hizo entornar una sonrisa en el rostro.

Arrebató la prenda de la percha y aún con la toalla cubriendo su desnudez, abrió la primera puerta del placar en donde había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Colocó el vestido contra ella, viendo cuan bien lo lucía. Era un vestido drapeado en las caderas, haciendo que resaltara sus curvas y el contraste que hacía aquel verde oscuro con su piel era llamativo y adorable al mismo tiempo. Tenía que admitir que aquel color hacía resaltar también sus cabellos castaños ―ahora húmedos por lavarlos― y sus ojos achocolatados.

― Bien. En marcha. ―Se dijo a sí misma cerrando la puerta que contenía el espejo con su mano libre. Desajustó el nudo que mantenía la toalla por su cuerpo y ésta cayó al suelo al instante. Buscó su ropa interior y se colocó el vestido. ―Nada mal, Tachikawa. ―Dijo estando nuevamente examinando el vestido frente al espejo del placar.

El escote era acentuado de manera sutil, pudiendo enfatizar sus atractivos atributos de manera disimulada pero sensual. El corte del vestido le llegaba por medio muslo enseñando sus piernas, largas y delgadas, las cuales caminaron en dirección al amplio estante en donde descansaban sus calzados.

Halló el par de zapatos perfectos que iban con aquel atuendo, unos Prada cerrados y cuyo taco la elevaba unos ocho centímetros dejándola aún más elegante.

Guardó la caja de dónde sacó los zapatos de charol negro y se dirigió para empolvarse la cara. No necesitaba mucho maquillaje, por más que saliera a un lugar transitado aquella noche con sus amigos, solo lo esencial para acentuar sus ojos y labios. Con una sombra en verde que iba acentuándose a medida que se acercaba más a la comisura de sus delineados ojos en negro. Polveó un poco sus mejillas y directamente fue al Rouge que delineó por sus labios. Estaba bellísima.

Otorgó una mirada rápida a su teléfono celular cuando fue a la cama, verificando que no se le esté haciendo tarde y enseguida llegó un mensaje. Lo abrió y el remitente «Tai» le sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espero que ya estés vestida" Aquel mensaje la tomó por sorpresa aunque la confusión se transformó en susto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta cuando pasó, frunciendo el ceño cuando el castaño de cabello alborotado y piel tostada surcó el umbral como amo y señor de todo.

― ¡Ey, estás vestida! –Dijo divertido Tai avanzando hacia ella con paso seguro.

― Lamento desilusionarte. –Dijo con tono sarcástico tratando de contener una sonrisa por él.

Tai le mostró con una mano su dedo pulgar y el índice simulando algo pequeño, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

― Sólo un poquito.

― A todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? –Miró su teléfono nuevamente. –Aún no son las nueve. –Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó su muñeca para jalar de ella y ponerla de pie. Finalizó la cercanía con un fuerte abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a Mimi, en un principio parecía estática pero no tardó en corresponderle.

― ¡No podía felicitarte solo por mensaje! ¡Enhorabuena, Meems! Creo que está demás decir que te lo mereces, pero sigamos el protocolo. –La separó de él con las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro ni ella del suyo.

― Tai… Gracias. –Su rostro se enterneció y sus mejillas tomaron un color ajeno al polvo que se echó encima.

― Ya, ya. No soy bueno para estos momentos cursis. –La soltó y meneó sus manos restándole importancia caminando de vuelta hacia la puerta, aunque Mimi vio claramente como las mejillas del moreno se tornaron ligeramente sonrojadas. –Kari nos espera en lo de Yolie, así que no las hagamos esperar.

Mimi asintió y buscando rápidamente su adorado bolso de charol negro, metió su teléfono celular, un labial y un espejo para marcharse junto con su amigo escaleras abajo y salir de su residencia.

* * *

><p>Matt bajó de su motocicleta una vez estacionó en el parqué del departamento en donde vivía. Metió las llaves en su bolsillo y con la mochila a cuestas, rodeó la edificación para ir hasta la entrada principal del departamento; era alto y la pintura que anteriormente fue blanco ahora podía apreciarse un poco más marfil a causa del tiempo anidándose en sus instalaciones.<p>

Sus pasos lo condujeron hacia las escaleras del primer piso por cuyo pasillo caminó hasta la entrada de su hogar. Sacó las llaves de su casa del bolsillo de sus jeans ―el mismo que compartía con el de su motocicleta― e ingresó a su hogar.

Su sala lo recibió con la luz encendida al igual que el del televisor y Takeru sentado en el sofá beige enfrente, con los pies descalzos sobre la mesita de vidrio.

Al oír la puerta, Tk giró su rostro y saludó a su hermano al verlo. Matt se descalzó e ingresó a su hogar, dejó su mochila en el sofá individual para caer sentado al lado de su hermano.

― ¿Cómo están los preparativos? –Habló Tk cambiándole el canal.

― Cansador. Creí que nunca acabarían los bafles. –Extendió sus brazos por la cabecera del largo sofá para tres y su cabeza cayó sobre ésta también.

― Te dije que podía ir a ayudarlos.

― Los viernes traes una ridícula cantidad de tarea. –Su tono de voz era cansino y distorsionado a la audición ya que aún seguía con la cabeza recostada.

Observaba el techo de su departamento como si fuese lo más grandioso que haya existido jamás. Cerró los ojos un momento y no pudo evitar pensar en Sora. _«Maldición…» _Frunció el ceño impacientemente. No quiso salir de allí a la disparada, haciéndole pensar que no deseaba hablar con ella. Era su amiga después de todo y se arrepentía enormemente por ser tan estúpido y haber aceptado salir con ella cuando en realidad no la veía de esa manera.

Aunque cabía resaltar que durante el tiempo que estaba saliendo, no deseaba acostarse con ella. Agradecía no haberlo hecho, solo la destruiría aún más y allí sí podía odiarse a sí mismo.

Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta que estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no oía a Tk hablando, contándole sobre las tareas de los viernes.

―…Pero eso ya lo tenía todo hecho la semana pasada. –Dijo con cierto orgullo en su voz a lo que Matt profirió un sonido como dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él. ―Oh, olvidé comentarte. ―Saltó un momento y miró a Matt. ―Invité a Tai y Kari para lo de esta noche. –Matt aún con los ojos cerrados, emitió otro sonido de aprobación.

― Ya lo había invitado a él cuando Ruki nos confirmó la actuación en el bar de Takato… ―Hizo una pausa. –Pero está bien que se lo recuerdes. Ese idiota es un olvidadizo.

― Completamente, ―acató divertido Tk regresando su vista al televisor, volviendo a su tarea de hacer zapping, sin encontrar nada entretenido que ver. –cuando le hablé de la invitación a Kari, ella dijo que su hermano no se lo había mencionado en absoluto.

― Típico de él. –Acotó con una sonrisa de lado Matt.

― Kari me dijo que llevaría a unas amigas más esta noche. –Aún con los ojos cerrados y recostando la cabeza, Matt enarcó una ceja dubitativo. Si hablaba de amigas de Kari imaginaría que se tratarían de niñas de su edad. Aunque una rápida imagen se le hizo a mente.

Había visto a Kari hablando siempre con la chica de lentes grandes y cabello violáceo que iba en la otra sección de tercero de secundaria, como también la había visto con aquella chica… _«Tachikawa Mimi»_ Pensó inmediatamente. El cansancio pareció ser un tema aparte cuando recordó la mirada compartida que se dio con ella al final de las clases, cuando iba a entrar a su coche y ella parecía no poder quitar sus ojos de él.

― Oye, Tk –habló su hermano enderezándose y posando sus codos sobre las rodillas. Su menor le hizo un ademán con la voz de escucharlo. Quería quitarse las dudas al respecto, saber si Mimi iría esa noche al bar aunque sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió nuevamente, llamando a ambos la atención.

Su madre entró y cerró la puerta asegurándola con llave. Traía el rostro cansado y envejecido, hecho que a sus treinta y ocho años no debería de resultar evidente. Se deshizo de sus zapatos blancos que iban a juego con su falda y saco del mismo color, la última prenda iba doblada en su brazo dejando a la vista su blusa negra.

Los ojos cansados de Natsuko se elevaron hacia sus hijos.

― Hola, mamá. –Saludó Tk con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Ella le correspondió con "Hola" de igual manera, luego oyó a Yamato saludarla y sintió como su pesadez y cansancio parecería alivianarse un poco más.

― ¿Cómo les fue? –Dijo dejando sus cosas en la mesada de la sala y dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un vaso frío de agua.

Oía como Tk le comentaba algunas cosas del colegio, pero Yamato seguía callado, observando con desgano la televisión.

Ella se acercó al umbral, recostándose por el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala. Y a pesar de que quería prestarle atención a su hijo menor con las cosas que le comentaba, sus ojos no se apartaban de Matt.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en el sofá con ambos codos sobre las rodillas y una mano sosteniendo su barbilla de manera cansina y ausente. Aquella forma de sentarse, esa mirada seria y hasta distante, mechones de cabello rubio cayéndole por el rostro casi accidentalmente, eran una de las tantas cosas que le hacían recordarlo a él. A Hiroaki.

Su matrimonio no había durado mucho por cuestiones de relacionamiento. Él era demasiado cerrado y ella… Bueno, no era la esposa del siglo tampoco. Odiaba verlo tan distante en ocasiones y que a veces centrara su atención solamente en el trabajo. Su matrimonio no había acabado porque ella no lo amase, al contrario, lo amaba demasiado pero tampoco deseaba vivir de esa manera.

Cuando supo que Hiroaki sufría de cáncer pulmonar, se sintió tan impotente y enrabiada contra él, porque se lo hizo saber cuándo ya había hecho metástasis en varios órganos importantes. Cuando ya se había hospitalizado. Era tarde.

Mirar a Yamato así, en silencio y distante le recordaban tanto a su padre, a su esposo. Preferiría mil veces que le gritara y le dijera las cosas que pensaba en lugar de callarlas y aplicarle la ley del hielo. Porque eso sí la hacía volverse loca.

Su mirada fue hallada por la de su hijo y éste la observó un momento con cierta duda. Ella le sonrió con cierta pena y dijo.

― ¿Y a ti, Yamato? ¿Cómo te fue?

Aquella sonrisa entristecida de su madre resultó causarle pesadez en él. Como si estuviese arrepentida. Su mañana no había iniciado de la mejor manera, aunque siempre era así. Se enderezó en el sofá y volvió su vista al televisor.

― Bien –nuevamente aquella frialdad que le crispaba los nervios. Era idéntico a su padre.

Ella frunció el ceño y exhaló un suspiro teatral que hizo a Yamato poner los ojos en blanco.

― Hmp… Preparé la cena después de bañarme. –Anunció regresando a la cocina, pero la voz de Tk la interrumpió.

― Hoy saldremos con Matt. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Natsuko se asomó nuevamente a la sala con cara desconcertada y aquello fue suficiente para el mayor de sus hijos.

― Se supone que no habría más salidas nocturnas, Yamato. –Dijo con firmeza en su voz. Matt pareció sorprendido ante aquella reprimiendo y luego reaccionó.

― Hoy es el concierto de la banda para… ―Vio que su madre le sostenía la mirada con demasiada sospecha y poca credibilidad. Él se puso de pié y la enfrentó. –Claro. Es obvio que lo has olvidado. –Sonrió con pesadez a lo que Tk enmudeció y sus ojos celestes lo miraban temerosos. –Si piensas que me arruinarás esta oportunidad, estás muy equivocada.

― ¡Yamato, te prohíbo qué…!

Muy tarde. El muchacho ya se había marchado a su habitación y dejándole con las palabras en la boca. Natsuko miraba el pasillo por donde él había cruzado con indignación y sorpresa.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Encerrarlo en su habitación? ¡No podía permitir que él se hiciese sobre su voluntad!

― Mamá… ―La voz de Tk la trajo a la realidad y volteó a verlo. Él lo miraba con súplica en el rostro. –No lo hagas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**N/F:**

**Y finalizamos con mucho drama familiar. Ahora saben por qué Yamato está siempre a la defensiva contra su madre o por qué Tk lo vea tan diferente a como era antes.**

**Y en cuanto al capítulo, creo que las discusiones que se mandan esos dos alegran a uno xD Me divertí mucho al ponerles en tal situación pero eso solo servirá para dar más ocasiones de choque entre ambos :3**

**¡Les agradezco un montón por los comentarios! Como les había dicho, me alegraron el día :D**

**Y aquí van las respuestas, ¡Yey!**

**Johy Garcia:** ¡Hola, muy bien, gracias! :D Me alegra que te haya encantado. Es cierto, cuándo no lo es xD Y como lo has pedido, ya la primera tanda de discusiones por parte de estos dos jaja Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no te hayan rajado del laburo D: tranquila, sólo pásame con tu jefe/a que yo arreglaré las cosas –feel like godfather- Nos leemos!~

**Mariangeles:** ¡Holaa! Gracias por tu comentario :3 Sii, también amo esta pareja y tienes razón, tienen mucho que ofrecer para una historia :D Graciaaas *3* Nos leemos luego y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda :3 Ja ne!~

**Ali0516: **Holaaa :D Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que también lo haya hecho este nuevo capítulo. Trataré de no tardarme con el que sigue :D Nos leemos!~

**MimiDeIshida:** ¡Amo tu Nick! Tiene toda la razón *choca los cinco* jajaja ¡Hoolaa! Gracias por dejar tu comentario :D Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, cuando Matt se alza de aires para mostrarse como amo y señor de todo lo sexy (?) Actualizaré pronto la continuación, disfruta y cuídate! :D Byee!~

**Izzieblake:** ¡OH, Gosh! ¡Gracias por tus elogios, en verdad me hicieron feliz xD! Me alegra que te haya gustado y aaah, iré a favoritos :D *baila* Me costó un poco darle esas personalidades marcadas, pues a veces uno se pierde y confunde y aaah! *explota* Me alegra saber eso! Ah y cabe resaltar que soy fan tuya y tus historias :D Así que nos seguiremos leyendo! Bye-Byee!~


	3. Reencuentros

**¡Hola! :D**

**He tardado un chiki más en actualizar pero se debió a una fuerza mayor *gotita de sudor* Pero estoy de vuelta con la historia y agradecida por sus comentarios :D En verdad me han hecho muy feliz y ayudado enormemente en la culminación de éste capítulo.**

**Y para iniciar el fic, hay que destacar que el gran concierto de The Warrior Wolf se da en este capítulo y como saben, algunas canciones son covers cuyas letras ya se encuentran a lo largo de estas páginas:**

**Sólo si desean saber y seguir las canciones que aparecerán a continuación, están aquí.**

**/Sólo algunos temas llevan letra, el resto hace mención de los nombres pero se los pondré aquí de todas maneras/**

*** Domino – Kiss.**

*** 1996 – Marilyn Manson (Versión de Halestorm)**

*** Slave to the grind – Skid Row.**

*** Crazy Train – Ozzy Osbourne (Versión de Bullet for my Valentine)**

*** Enter Sandman – Metallica.**

*** Hallowed be thy Name – Iron Maiden (Versión de Machine Head)**

*** Far Away – Nickelback**

**Y bueno, esto ha sido el repertorio de éste capítulo para esta noche de nuestra sensual banda, en el próximo se darán los temas "inéditos" -claro que ya existen, solo lo hago sonar cool para que ellos canten xD- :D Espero que disfruten el fic como yo disfruté en escribirlo :3**

* * *

><p>Guía Narrativa:<p>

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

La tenue iluminación daba un aspecto tan increíble al ambiente dentro del bar, dejando que las luces de neón que provenían de la barra de bebidas con los especiales, resonaran visualmente. De un momento a otro, aquellas luces no fueron las únicas pues se les unió los reflectores que descansaban en las repisas de hierro sobre el escenario, visualizando los instrumentos que ya se encontraban esperando a sus respectivos dueños.

Los parlantes ubicados estratégicamente para que, desde la entrada hasta la última esquina del lugar ser oído a Jamiroquai con Alright, ambientando el lugar. Las personas comenzaban a llegar, ubicándose en las mesas y siendo atendidas por los meseros cuyo movimiento aún no era frenético. Las puertas del local se abrían cada tanto, dando la bienvenida a más personas. En poco tiempo, ya fueron llenando los espacios vacíos en las sillas y cuando el reloj dio las nueve, se podía ver el establecimiento lleno.

Ruki sonrió al ver llegar a Tai, indicándole la mesa que les tenía reservado, frente mismo al escenario. El castaño asintió y caminó hacia donde se encontraba, seguido por su hermana y otras personas más que Ruki no reconocía.

― Tardaron, ―dijo cuando ya estaban cerca. –casi tomaron sus asientos.

― Pero tengo la suerte de tenerte como amiga. –Dijo divertido Tai a lo que Ruki bufó divertida. Luego sus ojos se posaron en los acompañantes del moreno a quien él fue presentando. –Ya conoces a Kari, ―dijo a lo que su hermana saludó a Ruki con mucha familiaridad. –ellas son amigas nuestras. –Tanto Mimi como Yolei saludaron efusivamente como las caracterizaba a lo que Ruki asintió como muestra de saludo e hizo un ademán para que tomaran asiento.

La mesa circular entornaba un sillon circular de cuero negro de base en caoba lisa, bastante larga como para que cupiesen todos ellos y aun habia lugar para dos personas mas. Tai, una vez sentado, se dirigió nuevamente a Ruki quien se estaba marchando, deteniéndose al sentir que le tocó el brazo.

― ¿Matt ya está aquí?

― Así es, están detrás del escenario. –indicó señalando el lugar con el pulgar sobre el hombro. ―Pronto subirán. ―Kari, que se encontraba a un lado de su hermano, habló a Ruki.

― ¿Y qué hay de Tk? ¿No vino con él? –Ruki negó con la cabeza.

― No. Matt había dicho que tuvo un inconveniente y por eso no pudo llegar. –Kari se encogió de hombros al oír eso y sonrió agradeciendo a Ruki, quien se marchó.

No le pareció extraño ver aquella reacción en Hikari, ―una tenue desilusión en su semblante que pareció ser solo un espejismo― pues había sido él quien le había dado la invitación pensó Mimi. Pero había algo que a su sexto sentido parecía no querer pasar por alto.

Y efectivamente se trataba de la Hikari que les hacía compañía esa noche. La sencilla imagen que mostraba todos los días en el colegio o estando en su casa ―camisetas holgadas con frases graciosas y shorts cómodos― parecía ser sólo una idea errónea para alguien quien no conocía a la castaña. Esa noche, había sorprendido a los presentes en esa mesa cuando la vieron.

Y por supuesto, no sólo se trataba de la blusa celeste de tirantes finos o la falda de jean que le llegaba cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla, enseñando sus adorables y finas piernas de una tez mucho más clara de la que compartía con su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera se trataba de las sandalias blancas que la hacían lucir alta y esbelta lo que parecía no ir dentro de la definición que muchos tenían de la Yagami.

Era ella. Se la miraba completamente diferente. Un ligero maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos cafés y sus labios en un tono rosa con apariencia a cerezas.

Decir que Mimi estaba asombrada era poco y debía de felicitar a Yolei por el asesoramiento que brindó a su querida amiga en cuanto a maquillaje se tratara, aunque al igual que la Tachikawa, Miyako era ignorante de la fuerza mayor que influyó a Yagami Hikari para dar ese paso que no parecía primordial en ella.

― S…Sólo quería verme diferente. –Había dicho de manera tímida mirando el suelo mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Y debía de decir que digerir aquella información para su hermano mayor fue todo un trabajo. Tai podría ser bastante divertido y bromista, pero cuando el asunto involucraba a su hermana menor era un total ortodoxo.

Se pasó todo el camino hablando de la pureza y la importancia de llegar virgen al matrimonio. Aunque claro, esa recomendación pasaba por machista y acomodado por la boca del moreno pues él no esperó el matrimonio para ligarse a varias chicas a lo que sus diecisiete años correspondía. «Haz lo digo, no lo que hago» había sido la excusa de Tai cuando Kari le recriminó tal hecho.

Viendo a Hikari así esa noche le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas y de seguro no era la única que se preguntaba lo mismo. Yolei llamó su atención, sentada junto a ella.

― ¡Qué lugar más increíble! ¡Lo amo! –Su voz fuerte por el entusiasmo y producto de la música elevada, ganó un asentimiento por parte de su amiga.

― ¡Totalmente! –Iba a preguntarle en dónde estaba Ken, pues había sido él quien había invitado a su amiga a aquel lugar, pero fue interrumpida cuando Welcome to my life iba por su segundo coro para luego descender el volumen de la música.

* * *

><p>Yamato colocó el amplificador a la guitarra eléctrica que disponía, con la cual tocaría el primer tiempo del show. Su atención parecía dispersa y eso le molestaba. Siempre solía estar sereno y con la mente concentrada, pero sea lo que sea ―llámenlo ansiedad, nervios o impotencia misma― no se sentía él mismo en esos momentos.<p>

― ¿Y Tk no vendrá?

Matt ni se molestó en mirar a Koichi desde el otro lado del escenario. Hacer mención de su hermano menor en esos momentos, enardecía su mente. Dio unas puntadas a las cuerdas y oyó que los parlantes las reproducían con eficacia.

― No. No podrá. –Fue su simple respuesta casi exhalando sus palabras en un suspiro cansino, y aunque no estaba mintiendo, no se sinceraba del todo.

Después de ese ligero cruce de palabras con su madre, se dio una ducha fría, lo suficiente como para hacerle calmar los nervios crispados. Si bien odiaba discutir con ella, odiaba más que anduviese detrás suyo como si de un niño se tratara. Faltaba poco para cumplir la mayoría de edad, no podía seguir tratándolo como el niño a quien nunca tuvo presente.

Detuvo el accionar de sus pasos una vez estuvo en su habitación. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Es cierto, ella aún veía al niño que dejó de lado hace años.

Apretó con suma fuerza sus puños y su mandíbula se contrajo. Recordar aquellas cicatrices de la infancia sólo lo hacían desear estar lejos de ella. Y recordarlo a él. Su padre.

Meneó la cabeza, como deseando apartar aquellos pensamientos de él y buscó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse. Esa noche era una de las más importantes, no dejaría ni que su madre o el fantasma de su padre lo arruinasen. Esto era lo que él deseaba y anhelaba, y podría ser que ese día las cosas cambiasen. Sonrió ligeramente.

En cuanto sus pantalones de mezclilla negros y rotos en las rodillas, junto a su playera blanca con la los labios enseñando la lengua, el característico símbolo de los Rolling Stones, estuvieron prestos en su cuerpo, se colocó sus zapatos deportivos negros y con una rápida mirada en el espejo del baño, se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

Caminó por el pasillo y halló a Tk en el umbral que daba hacia la sala, esperándolo con una mirada seria, algo extraño en su sonriente hermano menor. Yamato le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que tenían que ir yendo al bar para prepararse. En cambio, Takeru desvió la mirada al suelo con pena.

― Creo que me quedaré, Hermano –Yamato detuvo sus pasos y lo miró como si no hubiese comprendido lo que acababa de decir y en parte era cierto. –Mamá esta algo cansada y me gustaría hacerle compañía, así que yo lo…

― Ni lo digas. –Cortó de inmediato y su hermano levantó sus ojos hacia él, dolido por el tono de voz que había usado. –Si quieres quédate. No me esperen.

― Espera, Hermano, yo… ―Trató de hacerle saber a su hermano que no lo hacía por reprimenda a su comportamiento con su madre, pero Yamato cruzó a su lado como si éste se haya vuelto invisible e inaudible.

Cerró la puerta con tacto, aunque muy dentro de él deseaba haber despedido con un portazo.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justo con Tk, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Natsuko sería su madre también, pero no podía sentirse como hijo suyo. No con aquella cicatriz aún latente en él.

Matt dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando las luces fueron descendiendo. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros que no estaban muy lejos de él. Luego sus ojos fueron hacia Ruki que había llegado a ellos junto a Takato.

― Muchachos, ―inició Ruki pasando la mirada sobre cada uno de los cuatro integrantes, quienes la miraban serios, incluso Kazu con sus baquetas en su mano derecha. –Borton ya está aquí. Dentro de cinco, entran. –Sonrió ligeramente. –Buena suerte.

― Hagan su mejor esfuerzo. –Añadió Takato con una sonrisa sincera.

― Gracias. –Respondió Matt respondiendo a la sonrisa de sus amigos, quienes se marcharon seguidamente.

Yamato se volvió a sus compañeros y todos se aproximaron hasta estar cerca, se tendieron la mano como muestra de buena fe y buena suerte.

― ¡Dejen de ser tan serios, por favor! –Había dicho Kazu abrazando de un lado a Yamato y del otro a Koichi. –Tenemos que renovar la cávala de buena suerte. –Miro a Koji. –Ey, tú. Ven y abrazamos, maldita sea.

El de pañoleta ―ahora negra con las iniciales 'KSE' sobre el cráneo con las alas a cada lado en color blanco, el símbolo de Killswitch Engage.― solo carraspeó de mala gana y se acercó a los otros tres y así hacer una ronda con los brazos sobre los hombros de los que tenía al lado.

Agradecía que el local de Takato tuviese la delicadeza de dar un poco de privacidad a los grupos que tocaban allí, pues se hallaban detrás del escenario y lo que lo separaban de él era un cortinado negro pesado que intentaba aplacar cualquier tipo de distracción, tanto visual como sonora, a los que actuaban en el local.

― Muy bien… Ahora invoquemos al Padrino… ―Siguió Kazu con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese en algún tipo de ritual. ―¡Oh, Ozzy…!

― ¿No sería mejor nombrar a Iommi? –Cuestionó Koji encogido de hombros. –Él es el padre después de todo.

― De todas maneras, no tocamos solo Heavy Metal, Kazu. –Sonrió divertido Koichi.

― No creyentes.

― Ya, ya, Kazu. –Matt negó con la cabeza ante las disparatadas que el Shiota se especializaba en decir. Miró a sus demás compañeros. –Sólo hagamos que Michael J. Borton sienta que firmar contrato con _The Warrior Wolf_ será la mejor decisión que pudiese haber tomado.

― ¡Amén!

Subieron al escenario con la discreción que la oscuridad les permitía, yendo cada uno a ubicarse junto a su instrumento, ―a excepción de Yamato y Koji que ya tenían por ellos su guitarra y bajo respectivamente― preparándose para iniciar con fuerza.

Matt visualizó el público aún sumido en penumbras, las tenues luces hacían su trabajo, sin dejar que el caminar fuese un problema para las personas pero prohibiendo que el escenario fuese visualizado con facilidad por el público mientras la banda subía.

Mientras se acomodaba la guitarra enfrente suyo observaba las mesas más próximas al escenario y vio a Ruki hablando con los que conformaban la mesa del lado derecho. Sentado allí se encontraba el que podría ser Michael J. Borton, ya que Ruki le había hablado de él y entre fotografías conocidas, lo asoció. Era un hombre alto ―aún sentado se notaba que quizás tendría un metro noventa―, de tez clara, cabello rubio y con el típico corte que acostumbraban a llevar los hombres recatados, pastores o ex―militares. Vestía lo que parecía ser una camisa brillosa aún bajo la penumbra y encima de ella, iba un saco de jean de aspecto costoso.

El hombre iba acompañado por una mujer joven de cabello pelirrojo y enrulado que caía sobre su hombro derecho, también observando a Ruki y sonriéndole. Aparentaba poseer la edad relativa que el hombre al igual que su apariencia bien cuidada. Vestía un corsé negro con encajes rojos que iban a juego con su melena y labios rojizos.

Y además de la pareja había dos jóvenes con ellos, suponiendo que se trataran de sus hijos, ambos de cabello rubio aunque uno de ellos, ―el más alto entre ellos― llevaba el cabello ondulado y un poco largo; a su derecha, el otro muchacho más bajo tenía el cabello corto y liso, ambos con sus teléfonos blackberry en mano, tecleando absortos de lo que les rodeaba.

_«Yankis...»_ pensó.

Su atención fue puesta en el alboroto visual que una mano agitándose en el público ―tres mesas después de la que ocupaba Borton, también frente al escenario― le permitió. Prefirió ignorar las infantilerías de Taichi para llamar su atención con un bufido fastidiado. El castaño estaba sentado junto a su hermana quien le había codeado para que dejara de llamar la atención de aquella manera. A veces compadecía a la niña, tener un hermano como Taichi habría de ser duro.

Iba a seguir con sus pensamientos fugaces cuando se fijó en las otras dos muchachas ―quienes no se habían percatado que los miembros del grupo ya estaban en el escenario oscurecido― sentadas al otro lado de Tai. Matt sonrió al reconocer a la castaña de cabello ondulado.

* * *

><p>La atención de Mimi ―como la de los presentes en el bar― se dirigió hacia el escenario. La iluminación bajó casi por completo para que la obscuridad reinara en la plataforma, pudiendo verse como algunas figuras subían y se ubicaban en ella. Mimi no le dio importancia y siguió hablando con Yolei agradecida de que el volumen de la música se redujese. Odiaba elevar la voz, al menos cuando no era necesario.<p>

Y de pronto, en los parlantes se oyó una ligera punteada en la guitarra y seguido a ella, una voz pronunciando…

― _Now lemme tell ya my story. I got a man―sized predicament. And it's a big one, goes like this… __Yeah._

En cuanto finalizó sus palabras, la batería empezó a acompañarlo al mismo tiempo en que las luces de los reflectores se alzaron con ferocidad en tonos rojos, bailoteando por el escenario, se encendieron en un rápido movimiento, al igual que el resto de la instrumentación detrás de ellas. Aún sin dar al público una muestra clara de los que ya se encontraban sobre la plataforma, los silbidos y alaridos comenzaron a oirse.

Aquel juego de luces era atrapante, incluso para alguien tan sofisticada como lo era Mimi. El color rojo inundó el escenario, enseñando las figuras que se encontraban encima de él.

Había detenido su charla para virar su mirada al escenario cuando aquel inicio sensacional capto su atención, sorprendida de aquella manera tan llamativa de empezar para ser una banda amateur, como le había dicho Kari que era la banda del hermano de su amigo, pero al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Agradecía estar sentada pues de no haberlo estado, estaba segura que daría un traspié por la sorpresa y caería al suelo al ver al quién encabezaba el grupo.

― _Never had confession, never had a home. Never had no worry, until I met Domino._

El cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro, con los labios pegados al micrófono como si estuviese seduciéndolo con su voz y la guitarra negra con detalles en azul ―aunque bajo el efecto de las luces, parecería ser violeta― rugiendo bajo su púa, sólo era una muestra de que la suerte, o no existía o la odiaba.

No podía apartar la mirada de él ni mucho menos disimular lo sorprendida que estaba de verlo allí. Pero no solamente era eso, era _él_. Todo en él la dejó anonadada.

_**Ain't the virgin Mary**_

_**Love her I confess.**_

_**Got my hesitation,**_

'_**Cause she kisses like the kiss of death.**_

Conocía aquella canción, aunque pareciese raro viniendo de un oído muy crítico en cuanto a música se trataba. No repudiaba el _hard cord,_ ni mucho menos a Kiss pero prefería oír música un poco más… Sobrevalorada. El pop era bueno, pero no se excedía con el comercialismo mismo.

_**Loves lots of money**_

_**Back's against the wall**_

_**Call me "Sugar Daddy"**_

_**She knows she's got me by the balls.**_

_**They call her Domino. "So fine".**_

― Nada mal, ¿eh? –La voz de Tai la hizo pegar un pequeño respingo y mirarlo con los ojos abiertos. Él le sonreía para luego pasar su vista al escenario. –Es el amigo de quien te había hablado.

― ¡No me lo creo! ¡Eres amigo de Ishida―san! –Fue Yolei quien habló fuerte y claro, haciendo que Mimi la mirase extrañada. Aún no podía caer en cuenta de que el mundo era tan pequeño y su suerte terriblemente mala.

― ¿Cómo que "eres amigo de Ishida―san"? ¡Ese idiota no sería nada sin mí! –Rezongó Tai de mala gana a lo que Kari le dio palmaditas en su hombro.

_**Got a reputation**_

_**Haven't got a hope.**_

_**It's a stichy situation,**_

_**If she aint's old enough to vote**_

Mimi volvió su vista a Tai.

― ¿C―Cómo es que se llamaba?

― Oh, te refieres a Matt. ―Dijo Kari mirando a sus amigas. ―Su nombre es Ishida Yamato, pero se lo conoce como Matt. –Vio a Kari sonreír. –Es un experto en dar un buen espectáculo.

― Suele iniciar con melodías audaces ―Dijo ahora Tai mirando a Mimi. ―y acaba con… Bueno, ―Echó una risita que no pasó desapercibida por las presentes. –digamos que "un buen broche de oro".

_**Loves to play with fire**_

_**Loves to hurt so good**_

_**Loves to keep me burnin'**_

'_**Cause she's a bad habit**_

_**Bad habit**_

_**Bad habit that's good, good, good**_

_**They call her Domino, Domino, Domino.**_

Tenían razón en cuanto a arrancar el show o a llamar la atención del público. Siempre un tema como _Domino_ era bien recibido para enardecer a la gente.

Ya podía verlo. Todos, en cuanto reconocieron la canción, se habían empecinado en silbar emocionados por tal inicio. _«Un experto, ¿eh?»_ Se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. Tenía que admitirlo, el chico tenía mucho qué ofrecer. _«Rubio, complexión atlética, ojos azules… Claro, ¿cómo no triunfar cuando tienes todas las características que la gente busca en un sex symbol?»_

Y entonces, se dio cuenta que aquel prototipo de "Vocalista Perfecto" estaba mirando directa y específicamente hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento, ella pareció palidecer aunque de pronto, sintió a su corazón bombear con tanta fuerza. Temía que aquel sonido acelerado fuese a oírse en todo el local. Se abofeteó mentalmente, no tenía que perder el control de esa manera. Estaba siendo demasiado permisiva con aquel sujeto.

Un solo de guitarra resonó en los parlantes, todas las miradas estaba puestas en la figura del rubio dueño de aquellos dedos ágiles que subían y bajaban con ímpetu por las cuerdas, como si éstas bailotearan con solo acariciarlas. El último puente se asomó al igual que el rostro de Yamato Ishida elevándose para finalizar sus salvajes notas. Dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, dejando que su cabellera rubia se meciese con el impulso y las luces dejaran al desnudo su rostro con ligeras gotas de sudor.

― _Every Damn time I walk through that door, it's the same damn thing. That bitch bends over, and I forget my name… Ow!_

No podía apartar la vista de él. Su rostro enseñaba una ligereza total, como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese una obra de arte que lo elevara por los cielos. Lo veía ahí parado, entornando su cuerpo hacia la guitarra sostenida por los colgantes que pasaba por su cuello y parte de la espalda, como si fuese un delicioso manjar que no pudiese dejar de probar.

Se lo veía tan pleno… Tan libre… Tan…

― ¿Quieres una servilleta o prefieres juntar la baba en un vaso?

Mimi parpadeó como si acabaran de despertarla de un sueño profundo. Se giró a ver como Tai la miraba con una ceja enarcada y una clara sonrisa pícara en los labios. Estaba atrapada.

― ¿Q―Qué dices? No seas estúpido –Apresuró a decir. Sentía su rostro arder y eso la abochornaba aún más. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su vista al platillo de porcelana en cuenco, había aún dos choricitos al vino flotando en la salsa borgoña.

― ¡Oh, claro! ¡Qué tonto de mi parte! –Se dijo Tai golpeándose la frente. –Miras así a todos los artistas que tienes enfrente. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Mimi. –Recibió una palmada en venganza por parte de la chica y un notorio puchero en reprimenda. Él levantó las manos de forma pacífica. –Tranquila, no digo que esté mal. –Pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia él. –Solo que se me hace gracioso verte tan callada mientras miras el espectáculo. Me alegro de haberte traído.

Ella no sabía si darle otro golpe por su insolencia o sonreír por lo encantador que podía llegar a ser Taichi cuando se lo proponía. Intentó mantener firme su ceño fruncido pero tardó en echarlo por la borda, suspirando y mirándolo con agotamiento.

― No hables.

― No eres la única, ―había dicho Tai aun hablando del estado de hipnotismo que _The Warrior Wolf _provocaba en las chicas. ―que está babeando por él… La banda, digo. –Se corrigió enseguida, acto que se ganó otro golpecito por parte de Mimi.

Tai rió entre dientes y señaló a su amiga Yolei. Mimi se giró a verla disimuladamente y también quiso reír al ver como ésta no quitaba la vista del escenario. Entretenida, se giró a ver instintivamente a Kari, quien también parecía hipnotizada por el show que tenía enfrente suyo. Es más, la chica parecía ajena a sus acciones ya que por inercia ―y sin despegar la vista de enfrente― tomó uno de los choricitos con el escarbadientes que llevaba incrustado en su cuerpo y se lo llevó a la boca.

La canción había culminado y los aplausos se oyeron un poco antes de que los platillos diesen un recorrido hasta el culmen definitivo. Mimi no tardó en unirse a los aplausos al igual que los demás en su mesa, aunque para gracia de ella, sus amigas parecían haber sido bajadas desde lo alto de una nube.

Tai sonrió divertido y le dedicó una mirada cómplice a lo que ella no pudo hacer más que corresponderle. Regresó su atención hacia el escenario.

Matt se llevó la guitarra a la espalda, logrando acercarse al micrófono, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. Tenía practicidad y sabía lo que hacía. Era obvio que no se trataba de la primera vez cantando para un público numeroso como aquel.

― ¡Buenas noches, _Matsuda's_! –Saludó al bar entero con energía. Los presentes respondieron con vítores y gritos enérgicos que hicieron relucir una sonrisa en los miembros de la banda. –Los saluda _The_ _Warrior Wolf_ y esto fue _Domino_, para todos ustedes. –Exhaló un suspiro. La falta de aire se le notaba incluso se podía ver su pecho subir y bajar con frenetismo. ―Por ser una noche especial, les haremos escuchar algunas canciones inéditas luego de honrar a varios temas exitosos como lo fue éste, pero esto –Dijo señalando el escenario con ambos dedos índices, refiriéndose a los cover que se acostumbraban a tocar. ―solo es una pequeña probada del salvajismo… ¡Vayamos por más!

Otra tanda de griteríos unánimes que ampliaron su sonrisa. Se giró hacia la banda pronunciando algo y luego regresó la vista al público. Tanto el bajista como el tecladista se alejaron de sus puestos para ir hacia tras bambalinas. El muchacho de la banda se despojó de su bajo para pasárselo a su compañero y él tomaba una guitarra negra en mano, haciéndose pasar la correa por encima del cuello.

Así, ambos miembros volvieron a listarse y con un asentimiento de cabeza, Matt volvió a tomar partido con el inicio de la música. Sus dedos se arrastraron por las cuerdas, generando un rugir casi llanto de ellas para ser acompañado por los toms en sincronización y el bombo marcando el tiempo con el bajo detrás y la segunda guitarra acentuando fuerza en su rugido. La voz de Yamato se oyó entonces.

― _Light a candle for the sinners… _―Pronunció muy cerca del micrófono, susurrándolo tan solo con aquella sensualidad que parecía ser algo tan natural en él. –_set the world on ¡fire! –_Alzó el rugido de su voz y las voceadas tras él.

Las palmas no esperaron en alzarse con fuerza, todos conocían como iba el _1996_ de _Marilyn Manson_, siguiéndole con la letra, cantándola con él.

Mimi observaba a su alrededor. Era obvio que ella no oía nada de eso, decir que sí era mentira pero en lugar de sentirse fuera de lugar en esos momentos, la voz de Yamato ―un conjuro maligno que se introducía por sus sentidos―, la atrapaban por completo.

_**Anti―choice and anti―girl**_

_**I am the anti―flag unfurled**_

_**Anti―white and anti―man**_

_**I got the anti―future plan**_

Sin duda tenía razón. Era todo un espectáculo aquel. Ese insolente de Ishida podía ser un idiota, pero era un idiota que sabía cantar y dar un verdadero show.

_**Anti―fascist, Anti―mod**_

_**I am the anti―music god**_

_**Anti―sober, anti―whore**_

_**Never be enough of anti―more**_

Aunque tampoco podía desmeritar al resto de los muchachos ―sin mencionar que todos, al igual de talentosos, eran atractivos― que tenía enfrente. Tai le había estado nombrando a cada uno de los integrantes que conformaban el grupo.

― El del bajo es Minamoto Koji, ―Le había dicho Tai mientras señalaba disimuladamente al en segundo de secundaria.

Por el lado izquierdo de Matt se encontraba Koji, un muchacho con la misma altura del rubio, llevaba el cabello negro y largo, sujetada en una coleta baja que se mecía como su cabeza subía y bajaba al compás de sus punteadas, lo que llamaba la atención en él era la banda negra con una calavera blanca en la cabeza y aquel aire obscuro que emitía.

_**I can't believe in the things**_

_**That doesn't believe in me**_

_**Now it's your turn**_

_**To see what I hate about me**_

― El del teclado es su hermano gemelo, Kimura Koichi –siguió Tai.

_**Anti―people, now you've gone too far**_

_**Here's your Antichrist Superstar**_

Aunque la luz hiciese falta en aquel lugar para observar con detenimiento los detalles en su rostro, Mimi podia apreciar cierta semejanza con el amo del bajo.

El chico del teclado ―un muchacho de cabello oscuro igual que su hermano, pero un poco largo y suelto, cayendole hasta por encima de los hombros y algunos mechones aderiendose a sus mejillas o cuello por el sudor― se hallaba al otro lado de Matt pero sin encontrarse tan al frente como su hermano Koji se hallaba. A diferencia de el, Koichi no expresaba esa peligrosidad sensual que su hermano parecia blandir por los poros, sino que lo envolvía cierto aire bohemio reservado, que expresaba mucho más haciendo arte que con palabras.

― Y mi favorito, ―habia dicho Tai enseñando al baterista. ―Shiota Hirokazu. El tambien va en segundo.

En la parte trasera del esceario se hallaba el revoltijo de movimientos que daba forma y fuerza al resto de la instrumentacion. Se trataba de un chico alto, ―quizá la misma estatura de Taichi habria dicho Mimi pero no estaba segura― de cabello castaño peinado hacia atras, haciendo que resultase como puas llamativas como lo era toda su persona. Veia al muchacho cantar los versos de la cancion, con una gran sonrisa y viviendo la musica con cada parte del cuerpo. Parecia gracioso, se habia dicho Mimi, de esos chicos que conquistan a una por su gracia y simpatía.

_**Anti―money, anti―hate**_

_**Anti―things I fucked and ate**_

_**Anti―cop and anti―fun**_

_**Here is my anti―president gun**_

Sin duda, era un contraste atractivo para todo tipo de chicas. No le sorprenderia saber que ya tuviesen un club de fan.

_**Anti―Satan, anti―black**_

_**The anti―world is on my back**_

_**Anti―gay and anti―dope**_

_**I am the faggot anti―pope**_

Se giró a ver si habían más personas ―mujeres― embelesadas por el atrapante grupo de jóvenes. Y no mentía al decir que todos, tanto hombres como mujeres estaban expectantes del grupo enfrente, vitoreando la grandiosa presentación que les era ofrecida.

Recorría la vista por detrás de ella con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro, la luz no ayudaba en dar detalles a sus ojos pero logró reconocer las figuras de algunas personas que se encontraban en mesas cercanas a ella.

_**I can't believe in the things**_

_**That don't believe in me**_

_**Now it's your turn to see what I hate about me**_

Su atención se dirigió a una muchacha pelirroja que estaba en pié sosteniendo una cámara filmadora entre sus manos. Su cabello le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros con las puntas elevadas hacia arriba, vestía una playera negra sin mangas y ajustada que dejaba ver su ombligo con un destello brillante. _«Perforaciones. Sexy» _dijo para sus adentro con seriedad. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados y rotos, con unos zapatos de taco alto negros.

La poca luz no le daba muchos detalles, pero parecía realmente atractiva. Aquella joven se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia, filmando la actuación del grupo con una sonrisa en el rostro. _«Fan club»_ se dijo a si misma.

_**Anti―people, now you've gone too far**_

_**Here's your Antichrist Superstar**_

_**Anti―people, now you've gone too far**_

_**Here's your Antichrist Superstar**_

La siguió estudiando y vio que en la mesa en donde se hallaba, estaba Ruki, la muchacha que los había situado en ese lugar al llegar al bar, también se encontraban otras personas que no conocía: un joven de lentes, alto y cabello oscuro hablaba animadamente con una chica rubia de cabello largo y rubio ―parecía ser menor al de lentes― «_quizá tengan la misma edad de Kari»_ y junto a ellos estaba un muchacho castaño de cabello corto.

_**This is where your faith ends**_

Parecían ser conocidos de algunos de los miembros, pero al ver la forma en que la pelirroja de cabello un tanto corto observaba el escenario, cayó en cuenta que había más que familiaridad allí.

Otro juego de guitarras resonando con potencia y rapidez a un compás que la batería y el bajo se encargaban de marcar. Las personas iban ascendiendo sus gritos hasta convertirse en versos que Mimi vio en los labios de aquella muchacha, pronunciando con sabida emoción.

_**Nothing, nothing's safe!**_

_**Nothing, nothing's safe!**_

_**Nothing, nothing's safe!**_

_**Nothing, nothing's safe!**_

― ¿A quién miras? –Tai se giró para ver en la dirección que observaba Mimi y como si hubiese visto un fantasma, el moreno abrió los ojos como platos.

_**Anti―peace, anti―life**_

_**Anti―husband, anti―wife**_

_**Anti―song and anti―me**_

_**I don't deserve a chance to be**_

Aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida por parte de Mimi.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Conoces a alguien de esa mesa? –Tai se giró nuevamente hacia el frente, su vista se posó en el escenario pero parecía que veía a través de él. ― ¿Tai?

― N―No es nada. –Aseguró sin mirarla pero sonriendo. Aquella simpatía y gracia característica en él desapareció como arena que se lleva el viento.

Era obvio que Tai vio algo o _alguien_ que lo devastó por completo. Él nunca actuó así. Aquel semblante. No, Tai no era así. Dio un último vistazo y regresó su vista al escenario.

* * *

><p>Voceó con energía cuando finalizó 1996 impedida de aplaudir ya que llevaba la cámara entre las manos. No fue la única en blandir su voz, haciendo resonar todo el local cuando los rasgueados de las guitarras se unieron para finalizar con la distorsión que le proporcionaban sus dueños y sus amplificadores.<p>

Sora de vez en cuando quitó un ojo de la pantalla de la videocámara para observar el escenario directo al vocalista y su esplendorosa actuación. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la otra mesa que se encontraba un poco enfrente a la suya. Sonrió.

El hombre que se encontraba allí aplaudía también y no despegaba la vista del escenario, incluso cuando la mujer que lo acompañaba le habló al oído él no se mostró interesado en dirigirle mirada alguna. Estaba demasiado ocupado visualizando el espectáculo.

_«Ya mordió el anzuelo»_ Se dijo a sí misma con entusiasmo. Aquel hombre era el dueño de la firma discográfica que Yamato y la banda deseaba capturar, Serenity Records. Era obvio que estaba encantado con la presentación así que sólo hacía falta que acabara la presentación y oír su obvia respuesta.

― Ey, Sora –oyó a Joe hablándole a lo que puso en pausa la filmación y tomó asiento. Se llevó su cerveza a los labios mientras miraba a su mayor.

Sólo Sora y Joe se encontraban sentados en esos momentos sobre el sillón circular. Ruki había ido al baño según había dicho, Takato fue a ayudar en la barra de bebidas con sus padres y Zoe, pues ella había mencionado algo de 'mala señal' y se marchó de allí refunfuñando.

― ¿conoces a aquella chica? Ha estado volteándose a mirarnos hace un momento en contadas veces. –Enseñó con su mirada a la mesa mientras Sora la buscaba con la suya.

La joven a la que Joe se refería estaba de espaldas en esos momentos enseñándoles solo su melena larga y con ciertas ondas oscuras por la falta de luz. Podía apreciar desde donde estaba que sus hombros se movían con diversión, riendo de algo que el muchacho a su lado estaba diciendo. El joven se acercó al oído de la castaña y pareció decir algo para luego mirarla de perfil. Con aquello, Sora fue consciente de que reconocía al muchacho castaño de cabellos alborotados que no muy lejos se encontraba de ellos.

Algo pareció hacer erupción en ella cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba tan íntimamente con aquella muchacha. Hace sólo unos segundos le resultó indiferente tal acción, pero cuando reconoció aquella tez morena, aquella sonrisa adorable y esos ojos brillantes y oscuros… Parecería que una película mental fue rodando tras sus párpados. Parpadeó casi con malestar al caer en cuenta que hacía más de dos años que no lo había visto.

Un hilo se le formó en el estómago y bajó con parsimonia su lata de cerveza sobre la mesa frente a ella, sin despegar la vista de él. Joe seguía hablando pero sintió que Sora no le seguía, así que se giró a mirarla, sorprendiéndose de hallarla helada.

― ¿Sora?

La muchacha pegó un respingo cuando su superior le dio pequeños golpecitos en el hombro, llamando su atención. Ella lo miró un momento en silencio y luego ―cuando pareció darse cuenta de su propia actitud― desvió la mirada a su regazo y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de manera inconsciente y tímida.

― A ella no, pero… Pero el chico junto a ella…Es Tai. –Afirmó con la certeza que afloraba en su pecho y en un hilo de voz que ni ella parecía reconocer su propia voz.

― ¿Tai? ¿Lo dices en serio? –Al oírle mencionar el nombre de su amigo de infancia a quien ya no veía más, disparó su mirada de vuelta al muchacho y esperó a que sus propios recuerdos sobre Taichi le hicieran reconocer al moreno. Joe pareció sorprendido pero no de la manera en que Sora estaba. ― ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? No sabía que vendría hoy.

Sora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber qué decir. En eso, la rubia melena de Zoe se aproximó a ellos, dejándose caer teatralmente sobre el sillón junto a Joe. El muchacho sonrió apenado al ver el rostro de su amiga.

― ¿Sucedió algo?

― Si y algo muy malo. –Atinó a decir la quinceañera cruzándose de brazos. ―Es viernes.

Joe y Sora enarcaron una ceja sin comprender el punto de la muchacha a lo que ella rodó lo ojos.

― Es viernes y los viernes el maestro de historia nos llena de deberes para investigar. –Suspiró cansinamente.

― Pero Tk te tocó como compañero, ―indicó Sora mirando a su amiga con maternal paciencia a lo que ella asintió. –él es un chico muy responsable.

― Sólo si hay alguien detrás de él diciéndole qué hacer. –Respondió. Zoe sacó su teléfono de su cartera color lavanda y abrió la tapa del mismo para verificar que aún la señal seguía sin conectarse a él. –He estado tratando de dar con él toda la noche para vernos mañana y hacer el trabajo, pero parece ser que el destino me odia.

― Sólo contáctalo mañana por la mañana. –Alentó Joe tratando de calmar a la joven.

― Supongo que no tengo opción. –Se encogió de hombros. Miró a ambos amigos suyos. ― ¿Qué hacían mientras no estaba?

Joe le había explicado sobre el amigo a quien habían visto en la mesa cercana a ellos y de que ni Sora o él veía desde hace tiempo. Zoe asentía distraídamente a lo que iba diciendo su amigo, pero su vista bajaba cada tanto a la pantalla de su teléfono para verificar que la señal se dignara en aparecer.

― Deberías ir a hablar con él, ¿no crees? –Dijo Zoe sin mirar o dirigirse a nadie en particular. Sora se encogió de hombros.

_«No lo he visto desde hace tiempo.»_ Se dijo mentalmente la pelirroja, pero entonces, la voz de Joe se asomó con su típico tono de sensatez.

― ¿No sería mejor esperar a que el intermedio se dé?

― Es verdad también eso. –Alentó Zoe.

Sora se mantuvo en silencio durante todo lo que había durado _Slave to the grind._

* * *

><p>Movió de un lado a otro el arroz con sus palillos, como si de esa manera el aptito pudiese hacer acto de presencia en su estómago. Nada. De manera aburrida, Takeru apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano mientras miraba su platillo de arroz a medio comer. Por más que lo mirara, la comida seguía sin desaparecer.<p>

Deseaba echar el suspiro contenido que había estado resguardando en su pecho, pero tampoco deseaba ser maleducado como para hacerlo en la mesa. Levantó un poco sus ojos celestes para hallar a su madre con las mismas ganas de comer que él tenía. Natsuko, para variar sí movía sus palillos en la dirección correcta, del plato a su boca, a diferencia de su hijo que prefería juguetear con el arroz a ver si así un portal dimensional se lo llevaba.

El comedor del departamento Takeishi se encontraba sumido en un molesto silencio que no solía ser tan denso como lo era en esos momentos. Su madre podía llegar a ser una gran conversadora si se lo proponía para ahuyentar aquel ambiente, pero ni ella o Tk parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

El reloj de la sala, gracias al silencio, sonaba con claridad hasta donde ambos se hallaban y era el único sonido que profería con continuidad. Bajó la mirada hasta su bolsillo y con su mano, dejó entrever la pantalla de su teléfono y ver que eran las once de la noche.

_«Mi hermano ha de estar en pleno concierto»_ Se lamentó mentalmente. En verdad sentía mucho el no estar con él apoyándolo en esa noche tan importante para la banda, pero poniendo en una balanza interna, su madre llevaba las de ganar. Yamato estaba siendo ciertamente injusto con ella y eso molestaba a Tk. Amaba a su hermano y que lo perdone el cielo, pero en una ligera pizca de felicidad asomó en el corazón del pequeño rubio cuando supo que su hermano mayor vendría a vivir con ellos cuando su padre falleció.

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y mirar a su madre con compasión. Con la luz tenue del comedor, las arrugas de la mujer hacían énfasis en su rostro y aparentaban más edad, arrugas que hace seis meses parecían no existir. Suspiró sin más.

― No tenías por qué quedarte conmigo. –Tk dirigió su mirada a su madre aunque ésta seguía mirando su plato. –Tu hermano se enojará contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste se formuló en los labios de Takeru, comprendiendo a la mujer. Negó con la cabeza como si su madre lo estuviera viendo.

― No te preocupes. Deseaba quedarme contigo. –Por primera vez, Natsuko lo miró y una sonrisa triste afloró en su rostro. Odiaba ver de esa manera a su madre. Si pudiese hacer algo para cambiar las cosas… No dudaría.

― ¿Crees que soy dura con Yamato?

Tk parpadeó con sorpresa, como si no halla comprendido lo que su madre acabó de decir. Los orbes de su madre lo escrutaban con nostalgia. Sufría, se dijo.

― Yo… ―Inició tras un momento de silencio. En verdad no sabía qué decirle a su madre. Alentarla, por supuesto pero aún cuando le dijera "claro que no, eres la mejor madre del mundo" su madre sabría que no era verdad, por algo Yamato no actuaba como si lo fuese. –Creo que aún es muy pronto para mi hermano.

Su madre le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y luego asintió, bajando la mirada de vuelta a su plato. Comió el resto de arroz que había en el tazón y el curry con cerdo en el otro. Tk la observaba en silencio cuando se limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta y luego se ponía de pié para lavar los platos.

Era verdad. Seis meses no era el tiempo suficiente para que alguien se recuperara de la pérdida de un ser amado como lo era un padre. Ni siquiera los años podían subsanar el dolor de la ausencia que esa persona dejaba tras marcharse. Su hermano, precisamente Tk, no podía recriminarle mucho pues creció con la obligación de cuidar de él cuando aún sus padres discutían e incluso cuando los trámites del divorcio se desarrollaban. Luego Yamato había crecido junto a un hombre con la desilusión y amargura que el desamor provocaba. Ambos dependían uno del otro, Hiroaki de Yamato y Yamato de Hiroaki. Por más de que las demostraciones de cariño no formasen parte de su rutina, ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro. Y eso se volvió un arma de doble filo cuando la muerte se llevó a su padre.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, palillo en mano. Quería comprender a su hermano y en verdad trataba, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar su actitud para con su madre. Ella es la única familia ―aparte de él mismo― con que Yamato contaba y parecía no admitir aquel detalle en su vida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Su madre hizo un ademán de ir a atender, pero Tk la detuvo con una mirada sonriente. Se levantó y caminó hacia la sala, para abrir la puerta y hallar a su mejor amigo Daisuke en el umbral. No disimuló su sorpresa por verlo allí y a esa hora.

Llevaba una chaqueta abrigada azul con detalles en llamas, la misma que utilizaba cuando el tiempo se tornaba fresco. No era de extrañarse, pues cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una briza nocturna bastante fría.

― Hola, cuando me habías dicho que no ibas al concierto de Matt me vine para aquí a hacerte compañía. No eres nadie sin mí, después de todo. –Takeru sonrió con el comentario de su amigo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

― Aparecer a las once de la noche con tal excusa solo me dice que tu Jun acaparó el televisor para ver los episodios de american next top model.

Al hacer mención de tal detalle sólo hizo que Daisuke arrugara el rostro con molestia y caminara con familiaridad hacia la sala del lugar luego de haberse deshecho de sus zapatos a la entrada de la morada Takeichi. Se desplomó en el sofá beige y exhaló un suspiro hastiado, extendiendo ambos brazos por la cabecera del mueble.

― Es la nueva temporada… ¡Por favor! –Levantó los ojos con aire teatral y mecía las manos en el aire. –Como si Brianna se mereciese ganar la anterior temporada. Perdí mi fe en la humanidad, Tk.

El rubio rió por lo bajo. Varias veces había descubierto a Daisuke viendo los episodios que ―en un principio y según bajo efectos de su hermana― sólo lo veía por el hecho de tratarse de mujeres realmente hermosas. Aunque tenía que admitir que el chico fue llevando aquel gusto superfluo a algo un poco más profundo. Se sentó en el sillón largo y encendió el televisor.

― Ey, además de eso –Inició Daisuke sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. ― ¿no te ha llegado algún correo de Wallace? –Tk dirigió su vista sorprendida hacia su amigo a lo que éste continuó. –Me había escrito para avisarme de que estaría unos días por Odaiba.

― ¡¿Vendrá desde Colorado?! –Había dicho el rubio enseñando su total sorpresa.

Daisuke asintió aunque parecería que Tk exageraba un poco para criterio suyo. Pero el rubio estaba en lo cierto, la última vez que había visto a Wallace fue cuando el chico había hecho un semestre de intercambio cultural en el colegio a donde Daisuke y Takeru habían asistido el año pasado antes de que ambos se mudaran al Instituto Superior de Odaiba.

Su amigo Wallace provenía de una familia pudiente de Colorado, Estados Unidos y en un principio le fue difícil adaptarse a aquel cambio tan drástico de ambiente que había dado. Todo parecía superarlo, incluso las chicas que iban a verlo, él las rechazaba casi corriendo de ellas sin poder proferir muchas palabras en japonés que no fuesen "Lo siento" o "Tengo que irme". Palabras justas que utilizaba como coartadas.

Fue en una ocasión cuando Takeru lo vio comiendo solo en la hora del almuerzo ubicado en las escalinatas del polideportivo de la escuela. Le había causado pena y recordó cuando él también había iniciado de esa manera, aunque claro en su caso era peor porque no sólo se largaba a lugares solitarios, sino que se ponía a llorar.

Recordaba que había cesado una llovizna y el suelo se hallaba húmedo y frío, por lo que ―al acercarse hasta Wallace― le tendió su abrigo para que se sentaran sobre el cemento de la escalinata húmeda. El rubio parecía desconfiar un momento de él y luego aceptar con timidez su solidaridad. De ahí, Tk había logrado sacarle algunas palabras hasta que la conversación fue un poco más fluida.

Daisuke se había aproximado a ellos posteriormente, correteando por el patio hacia su dirección, cosa que pareció preocupar a Wallace.

― ¿No es peligroso? –Había preguntado el rubio a su acompañante.

Takeru miró curioso a Wallace y luego a Daisuke, sin comprender.

― ¿Daisuke? No, es un buen chico.

― No me refería a… ―Pero antes de acabar de hablar, oyeron el sonoro estruendo que un cuerpo da cuando se estrella contra el suelo.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pié al ver a Daisuke tirado en el suelo y se corrieron hacia él sin darse cuenta de que estaban cometiendo la misma insensatez que el primero y acabaron por tropezarse y caer sobre el Motomiya. Sólo bastó un segundo para que el Wallace sea el primero en reír sonoramente.

Tanto Daisuke como Takeru se miraron sorprendidos y rieron con el extranjero. Aquel fue el inicio de la amistad que mantuvieron con Wallace en lo que respectó su estadía en Japón e incluso posteriormente, ya que su contacto se mantuvo presente vía internet.

― Me ha dicho –inició Daisuke con una amplia sonrisa. –que su tío tiene asuntos aquí en Japón y como allá están de vacaciones, decidió venir a pasar tiempo con sus tíos y su primo. –Explicó.

Takeru reaccionó al instante golpeándose ambas manos contra sus rodillas y una amplia sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

― ¡Deberíamos escribirle! ¿Le has dicho algo más?

Daisuke negó con la cabeza.

― Hace un momento me había escrito y quedé en que hablaría contigo para encontrarnos.

― ¡No se diga más! ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana, Daisuke?

― Además de hacer la tarea de matemática y estudiar historia… ―Takeru levantó una ceja con burla a lo que el moreno se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Qué? Podría estar ocupado con eso. –Sonrió. –Enciende la computadora.

Takeru asintió sonriente. Aquel malestar anterior se esfumó por completo en cuanto Daisuke vino con aquella noticia. Después de mucho, se reencontrarían con un viejo amigo y eso era algo por lo cual celebrar.

El Takeichi se puso de pié para ir a buscar la notebook de su hermano en su habitación, para cuando Daisuke le había dicho desde donde estaba.

― ¡Mañana tengo una cita con Kari así que no me lo arruines!

― Así que la pequeña Kari, ¿eh? –Daisuke palideció al oír la voz de Natsuko saliendo del umbral de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada.

El Motomiya se irguió enseguida para saludar a la mujer con una reverencia de cabeza.

― S…Señora Takeichi, no sabía que ya estaba en casa. –Mintió el joven a lo que la mujer negó con la cabeza.

― Por supuesto, Daisuke. Acostumbro a trabajar hasta las once de la noche. –El de cabello alborotado se sonrojó al ver cómo había metido la pata y contuvo el aire un momento cuando Tk se asomó nuevamente a la sala.

Daisuke nunca estuvo tan agradecido con verlo allí y eso notó el rubio riendo entre dientes.

― Así que "una cita" es la nueva forma de llamar a los trabajos de investigación de historia. –Dijo Natsuko volviendo a la cocina.

Takeru no pudo resguardar la carcajada por ver a su amigo recorrer los mil y un tonos de rojos en su rostro.

― Podemos llevar a Kari también al encuentro con Wallace. –Mencionó Takeru sin despegar la vista de la pantalla a lo que Daisuke negó frenéticamente con los brazos.

― Ni hablar, viejo. –Takeru lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. –No me mires así. ¡¿Sabes a lo que nos arriesgamos al llevarla?! –Takeru negó con cabeza.

― ¿"Nos" arriesgamos?

― Te lo resumiré… ¡Norteamericano! Hello… Hablamos de la misma tierra de donde proviene Brad Pitt, Leonardo Di Caprio u Orlando Bloom…

Tk rió entre dientes.

― Para empezar, Orlando no es americano. –Acotó el rubio revisando su e―mail y dándose cuenta que Wallace sí le había dejado un correo avisándole que estaría en Odaiba por unas semanas. Luego levantó los ojos hacia Daisuke y dijo. –Además… Estamos hablando de Wallace. No representará ningún obstáculo para ti.

Daisuke enarcó una ceja de forma dubitativa para luego encogerse de hombros y echarse sobre el sofá tras un suspiro largo y teatral.

― Que Dios te oiga, Tk.

* * *

><p>Transcurrió el tiempo, con él ya iban como siete increíbles covers que dejaban extasiadas a las personas y éstas, deseaban aún más. La banda tenía una instrumentación de no creerse y las voces ―tanto del vocalista como la de los coros acompañantes― excepcionales, daban el efecto oscuro que su propio nombre podía llegar a transmitir.<p>

Se había fijado que todos los miembros de la banda iban vistiendo una camiseta de mangas o sin ellas, distintos modelos y serigrafías, pero todas en negro. Todos excepto a la voz principal que llevaba una remera blanca, contrastando increíblemente con el resto de los integrantes.

Era eso lo que quería llegar a transmitir, era obvio. El líder de la manada.

El intermedio se accionó cuando finalizaron una excepcional versión de _Hallowed be thy Name _de Iron Maiden, llevándose con la última nota una sarta de aplausos descontrolados y animados que relució en el rostro de los integrantes una sincera sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Be yourself _de Audioslave sonó en los parlantes para no dejar un ápice de silencio aburrido en el bar, luego de que Matt haya pedido unos minutos en el micrófono y descender del escenario siguiendo a sus demás compañeros que ya estaban detrás del escenario. Una vez abajo, había visto al mismo chico castaño de cabello corto y mirada infantil yendo hacia ellos y tendiéndoles a cada uno una botella de agua fresca embotellada, la cual cada uno se la estaba llevando a la boca.

Mimi se sintió tonta de estar tan al pendiente de lo que hacían, como si esperara encontrar algo. ¿Acaso esperaba cruzar miradas nuevamente con Yamato? Bufó de manera absurda cruzando una pierna sobre la otra bajo la mesa. Era obvio que no. Desvió los ojos hacia otro punto, centrando su atención en Yolei, quien hablaba animadamente con Kari sobre que a la peliviolácea le habían obsequiado por navidad un set completo de karaoke y que deseaba estrenarla.

Mimi blandió los ojos con fastidio de no verse incluída en la conversación, cuando tenía se encontraba casi en medio de ambas chicas. Miró a Tai y extrañamente, el chico se encontraba callado. Lo miró mejor, era extraño verlo así pero haciendo memoria, ya llevaba callado mucho tiempo, desde que…

Mimi comprendió y se giró a ver a la mesa de la pelirroja de piel tostada. ¿Acaso ella era el motivo por el cual su amigo se había apagado totalmente? Frunció el ceño con molestia y como si Murphy se estuviese burlando de ella, la muchacha ―que hablaba animadamente con el atractivo joven de lentes― dirigió también su atención hasta Mimi.

La castaña palideció por completo y regresó su vista al frente. Sus hombros se tensaron ante la sola idea de verse descubierta observándola. Quizá sólo fue su imaginación. Después de todo, se trataba de un lugar con poca luz. Aquello animó a Mimi para verificar que sus intentos por tranquilizarse, sean veraces y giró un poco su vista.

Sudó frío. La pelirroja ya se encontraba caminando hacia su mesa. _«¡Tienes que estar bromeando!»_ se dijo al tiempo en que volteaba su rostro a toda velocidad que temía lastimarse el cuello en el acto. Tai notó su agresivo movimiento.

― ¿Ocurre algo?

― ¿Ocurrir? ¿Qué podría ocurrir? No ocurre nada de nada, nadita. –Y allí estaba la clara muestra de su nerviosismo. Hablaba como si su boca fuese una ametralladora que lanzaran palabras por segundo sin respirar.

Tai la conocía y sabía ese pequeño defecto al querer fingir que todo iba bien, pero cuando iba a hincar en el tema, una mano se posó en su hombro. Tai giró su rostro en redondo cuando llamaron su atención, pero fue como si de un momento a otro, le hayan desplazado de todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

― ¿Acaso pensabas saludar siquiera, Taichi? –La voz de la pelirroja era dulce y grácil al hablar, pensó Mimi, como cuando su madre se dirigía a ella fingiendo reprimenda aunque sin dejar de lado ese tono acaramelado.

― ¡Sora! –Su reacción de sorpresa era tan cierto como decir que Mimi no se ponía relleno en los sostenes para aparentar un poco más de "volumen". Ella pudo leer en su amigo una incomodidad casi palpable.

Tai se puso de pié para saludar a la muchacha, pero ella ya se había adelantado y lo abrazó con fuerza y añoranza. Mimi pudo ver su rostro descansando en el hombro de su amigo y por más que los celos de amiga quisiesen decir lo contrario, podía notar cuanto anhelo había en su expresión al tener tal contacto.

Y en cuanto a Tai, su cuerpo en un principio parecía una estaca plantada en pleno arado, pero luego sus brazos se fueron fundiendo en la figura curvilínea de Sora, como si supiese cómo adecuarse a ella. Vio cómo los hombros de Tai se relajaron con aquel contacto que parecería durar mil años y aún seguirían sin estar satisfechos el uno del otro.

Yolei y Kari detuvieron su plática y observaron a la pareja con reacciones distintas. Yolei observaba sorprendida para luego codear a Mimi, aunque mucho caso ella no le hizo. Y en cuanto a Kari se refiere, pues…

― ¡Sora!

El abrazo casi necesitado que se habían dado Sora y Tai fue abruptamente interrumpido por la inocente Kari, que no había notado aquella atmósfera casi teñida en rosa y música empalagosa de fondo.

Kari se lanzó a abrazar a la pelirroja, casi echándola hacia atrás, sacando de ella una ligera carcajada. Tai enmudeció con ella.

― Han pasado solo dos años y ¡mírate! –Sora se alejó de Kari, sin soltar sus manos de las muñecas de la menor. ― ¡Estas tan hermosa que ni te reconocí! Creí que alguna de ustedes era novia de Tai. –Al hacer mención de ello, Tai pareció recobrar el sentido.

Tanto Kari como Tai se miraron asqueados por tal ocurrencia.

― Es obvio que la belleza de los Yagami puede resultar atrapante, pero ni lo menciones de nuevo, Sora.

― ¡Es verdad! Tai es mejor como hermano que otra cosa. –Sacó la lengua a su hermano cuando éste le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

― ¿Quiénes son sus amigas? –Preguntó mirando a Mimi y a Yolei con una sonrisa que Mimi no pudo identificar muy bien a qué iba.

― Ambas son amigas y compañeras del Instituto, ―indicó Tai con una mano. Mimi se sentía ciertamente amenazada por la repentina llegada de aquella mujer. Era muy hermosa, aquel tono en el cabello iba tan armónico con su tez trigueña. Pero no solo se trataba de algo superficial, sino en el efecto causado en Tai. –Tachikawa Mimi e Inoue Miyako.

― Mucho gusto, ―saludó Sora con un ligero cabeceo de respeto. –soy Takenouchi Sora. Amiga de estos dos desde que éramos pequeños. –Sonrió a ambas.

No se le hizo difícil imaginarse a Tai o a Kari en pañales, había visto ya muchas fotos que Yuuko, la madre de ambos, orgullosamente enseñaba a lo largo y ancho de su sala, colgando por las paredes.

Y entonces, aquella presentación le hizo rememorar a Mimi la ocasión en que Tai y ella, ambos acostados en la terraza del departamento del castaño, se hallaban mirando las nubes pasar una tarde de vacaciones hace un año más o menos. Fue cuando ambos habían jugado verdad o reto y cuando el turno tocó a Mimi, había preguntado a Tai si alguna vez se había enamorado.

El muchacho pareció incomodarse ante tal pregunta para diversión de su amiga, quien apartó la mirada del cielo para enfocarla en Tai. Aunque aquella diversión se convirtió en un semblante atento y curioso al ver la seriedad en el de su acompañante. Muy pocas veces había visto de esa manera al Yagami, o quizá se trataba a que muy pocas cosas le hacían mostrarse afectado, cosas que su carácter impetuoso y vivaz no podía abarcar.

― Si… ―Había dicho sin despegar la mirada del cielo, pero parecería que veía más allá de él. Entrecerró un poco los ojos con aire ausente.

Mimi estaba tan sorprendida por aquel cambio en la actitud infantil de su amigo, que no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

― ¿Se lo has hecho saber? –Tai pareció salir de su ensoñación y la miró parpadeante. –A la chica de la cual estás enamorado, me refiero.

Apartó su mirada y se reincorporó, sentándose y mirando el suelo.

― No. No tuve el valor –dijo y una sonrisa dolida apareció en su rostro que consternó a Mimi. También ella se sentó en el suelo, mirándolo. ―. Es extraño que diga eso, ¿no? –Hizo una pausa. –Me di cuenta de ello muy tarde. Ella… Es una amiga de la infancia, crecí con ella prácticamente. No había caído en cuenta de lo que sentía por ella hasta que… Se fue.

Mimi parpadeó comprendiéndolo. Levantó la mirada hacia Sora, quien hablaba con Kari y Tai sobre muchas cosas triviales que en verdad a ella no le interesaba. Lo que motivó su interés era la forma en que Tai la miraba, con aquellos ojos brillantes que parecían ser producidos por Sora y esa sonrisa tonta en los labios.

_«Así que es ella»_. Se dijo con la mirada seria. Se giró y entornó los ojos hacia el frente.

― Es muy bonita –Oyó decir a Miyako pero eso solo hizo que la sangre hirviese en Mimi. Se cruzó de brazos y pasó como que no la había oído. Yolei vio aquella mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su amiga y la preocupó. ― ¿Meems…?

― Lamento llegar tarde. –Una nueva voz se oyó cerca de ellas, llamando la atención de la mesa entera.

― ¡Ken! –Chilló entre sorprendida y emocionada Yolei al verlo allí con su sonrisa apenada. –Creí que no llegabas.

― Tuve un pequeño contratiempos con el vehículo de mi padre. –Sonrió a Mimi y a los demás como saludándolos a lo que ellos le respondieron de igual manera. Luego su atención pasó hacia la de lentes. – ¿Me has esperado mucho? En verdad lo siento.

― Descuida –Yolei hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia y luego le señaló la silla junto a ella. –Siéntate. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Y allí se embarcaba otra pareja. Mimi bufó por lo bajo. Era la única que se encontraba sin hablar con nadie. Por un lado estaba tanto Sora como los hermanos Yagami y del otro, la empalagosa Yolei y Ken. _«Genial»._ Rodó los ojos.

Y entonces, el movimiento en el escenario llamó la atención de Mimi. Los integrantes de la banda regresaban al escenario para alivio de la castaña, conformando la misma ubicación que tuvieron al inicio de la velada ―Koichi en los teclados y Koji con el bajo―. Ahora ya podría entretenerse con algo que no sean las atmósferas en rosa pastel que tenía junto a ella y precisamente no le generaba ternura.

Yamato se aproximó al micrófono, una vez la correa de su guitarra estuvo acomodada en él. La música en los parlantes fue descendiendo el nivel para que su voz resonara en ellos.

― Retomemos con algo más romántico –su sonrisa fue iluminada por las luces en tonos celestes de los reflectores pendientes de hacerlo lucir tan increíblemente atractivo. Aunque claro, ella no iba a admitirlo, pero era consciente de que mucho esfuerzo no tenía que poner en ello.

Sus dedos punteaban en notas conocidas, con tanta dulzura que parecía estar acariciando la piel de alguna mujer que él demostraba amar. Su cabeza subía y bajaba ligeramente con cada compás delicado, el cual fue acompañado por el bajo y el ligero acompañamiento del teclado.

Celestial.

― _This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait…_

Mimi deseaba arrojar el vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mesa y con el fragmento cortarse las muñecas. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Miró a un costado se encontraba una sonriente Yolei quien intercambiaba miradas poco disimuladas con Ken. Y a su costado, se encontraba Tai junto a Sora, tratando de ocultar el hecho que las palabras de _Far Away_ lo describiera totalmente.

¿Y ella? ¿Acaso tenía que buscarse algún borracho solitario con quien tomarse de las manos para estar a juego en ese momento? Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y su mirada se dirigió hacia al escenario. Y como si en verdad todo aquella sarta de cursilerías fuese tejida para hacerla carraspear, Yamato le dirigió una mirada disimulada cargada de diversión y una sonrisa sátira que de seguro muchas ignorarían por estar suspirándole.

― Idiota.

Se puso de pié de mala gana, caminando entre los espacios libres a causa de la gran cantidad de personas y la poca luz que le hacía mantener la mirada gacha, observando su camino para no tropezar.

Visualizó a lo que la iluminación opaca le ofrecía, entornando los ojos con insistencia para ver cómo las parejas se besuqueaban o tomaban de las manos. Toda una escena propia de una canción tan hermosa como lo era la de _Nickelback_ pero ella en esos momentos, veía todo ―literalmente― negro.

― Mimi, espera. –La voz de Hikari la hizo detenerse y volverse en redondo para verla avanzar hacia ella, disculpándose con algunas personas para poder caminar. Llegó hasta su amiga. ― ¿Tomarás algo? Déjame acompañarte. –Se volvió hacia la mesa de la ambas habían salido casi corriendo. Sonrió. –No soy tonta. Es obvio que para esta canción desean estar solos.

Mimi dirigió sus ojos hacia donde Kari miraba para comprobar que se refería a las parejas que se habían formado, ya con Sora sentada en el lugar que le correspondía a Mimi. Echó un suspiro cansino y avanzó seguida por Kari.

Llegó hasta la barra y cuando vio que el barman estaba libre de pedidos por parte de los que se apoyaban sobre la mesada larga y alta, llamó su atención con su mano.

― ¿Señorita?

― Deme una copa de mojito, por favor. –Miró a Kari, pero ésta negó la invitación a beber alcohol. –Dos copas mejor.

― Enseguida.

Cuando el hombre se dispuso a preparar su trago, ella no se molestó en volver la vista hacia el escenario, no deseaba tener a aquel idiota dentro de su campo de visión. Ya bastante tenía con romper la regla de beber alcohol. A sus padres no les gustaba la idea de que vaya por ahí bebiendo en lugares públicos, pero no se le daba otra mejor idea para aplacar el mal sabor que se le había producido en el instante en que pisó aquel bar.

― ¡Mimi! –Le regañó Kari.

Mimi se encontraba viéndose las uñas de manera indiferente, apreciando el esmalte rosa viejo que se había colocado la noche anterior antes de dormir, sin prestar atención al llamado de atención por parte de su menor.

― Oh, ni siquiera lo vas tomar. He pedido dos para bebérmelos ambos. –Sonrió divertida. –Tú sostendrás una copa mientras bebo y luego me la tenderás.

Kari se encogió de hombros. Mimi solía hacer eso muy a menudo, era amante de los tragos y en muchas ocasiones habían hecho pijamadas en donde ella fue la barman de la noche. A diferencia de ella, Hikari no bebía, primero porque no tenía la edad adecuada cosa que a Mimi no parecía importarle incluso ahora que llevaba el rol de Presidenta estudiantil. Y segundo, porque… Bueno, nunca lo había probado.

― Entonces… ¿A qué sabe el mojito? –Preguntó Hikari con un ligero sonrojo que hizo sonreír a Mimi.

― Depende –inició Mimi a lo que Kari la miró por el rabillo del ojo. ― ¿Tk tiene que ver en esto?

Las mejillas de su pequeña amiga se encendieron violentamente, incluso con la poca luz fue consciente de aquel cambio en su semblante y de que ahora, Kari estaba tensa, se lo notaba en la forma tiesa de los hombros.

― ¿Q…Qué? Mimi, yo no…

― Oh, cariño –Mimi meció su mano de arriba a abajo delante de Kari, como restándole importancia. –dejémonos de esto, ¿quieres? –Miró a la menor con mirada felina. –Sé sincera. Somos amigas.

La Yagami se mordió el labio con indecisión mientras miraba a la mayor. Echó un suspiro cansino y luego bajó la mirada de manera vencida a lo que Mimi echó una sonrisa enérgica y aplaudió emocionada. Hikari la detuvo para que dejara de llamar la atención, como si las personas se giraran a verlas.

― ¿Cuándo te habías dado cuenta de eso? –Preguntó de inmediato Mimi sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Kari parecía aún indecisa pero contagiada por la sonrisa de Mimi, ella aflojó su semblante.

― Pues… No hace mucho. –Se acomodó un mechón castaño tras la oreja. Se sentía tan extraña hablando de eso, pues sería la primera vez.

Hikari no era de las que cuenta a sus amigas sus enamoramientos o armaba toda una novela de su propia vida, narrándose como la protagonista. Ella era muy reservada, quizá porque nunca había sentido la necesidad de expresarse de esa manera con nadie y cuando se tiene un hermano mayor varón pues no daba apertura a muchas oportunidades.

― Es por eso que te has arreglado tanto para hoy, ¿no? –Dijo Mimi a lo que Kari asintió. –Descuida, te ayudaré en todo lo que…

― No. –Cortó de inmediato Kari, llamando la atención de Mimi, quien enseguida iba a regañarle por haberle rechazado de esa manera abrupta, pero la más pequeña se adelantó a decir. –Agradezco tu intención, Mimi, pero… ―Sonrió con tristeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Era la sonrisa de una chica decepcionada, se dijo Mimi, cuando sabía que no iba a ningún lado por más que sus piernas se cansaran de correr. –Tk no me ve de esa manera y dudo que lo haga. Esto –dijo señalándose a sí misma por el atuendo que llevaba. –sólo me estoy mintiendo a mí misma.

Mimi la observó en silencio. Comprendió su sentir y en parte no podía negárselo. Takeru podía ser tan atractivo como infantil, en el sentido que parecería que él no vería a Kari como una mujer… Sino como la niña a quien conoció cuando pequeño y de quien es mejor amiga.

― Pero… ―empezó Mimi aunque su amiga no la miraba. –Quizá aún no se vio amenazado. –Y fue entonces cuando los ojos de Hikari se dirigieron hacia Mimi, quien sonrió al ver aquella reacción en la menor.

* * *

><p>Desde el escenario, él cantaba y se deleitaba con la canción. Era una canción tan cursi pero adoraba cantarla y mientras mecía sus dedos por las cuerdas, parecería que todo era perfecto.<p>

Parecía _casi_ todo perfecto, se dijo.

Inconscientemente, mientras observaba al público, sus ojos se dirigían hacia ella una y otra vez. No podía dejar de observarla, de estudiarla aun con la mente ocupada en recordar las canciones él no podía dejar de verla allí.

En contadas ocasiones compartieron miradas y mentía al decir que eso le provocaba una sonrisa divertida. Verla allí, mirándolo como si quisiese golpearlo pero no podía negar que ella disfrutaba de su música. La había visto menear la cabeza y mecer una de las piernas que cruzaba a la otra bajo la mesa al compás de la música.

Cuando había visto a Sora acercarse a Tai, aún desde la distancia que se encontraba él pudo ver cómo su amigo reaccionó a la presencia de la pelirroja. Y el tener a _Far Away_ entre el repertorio de aquella noche parecía algo intencional, viendo a su amigo allí con Sora. No solo ellos, todos a lo largo y ancho del local se hallaban en un ambiente romántico con su respectiva pareja.

Y entonces la vio con el ceño fruncido y supo que en esos momentos quería matarlo. Estaba sola entre tanto "amor" escrito en el aire que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa autosuficiente que fue respondida por ella con su huida de la mesa hacia la barra.

Y allí se hallaba ahora con Kari, hablando de algo que parecía envolverlas y alejarlas de la realidad. Verla seria era nuevo, sin ningún semblante de enojo o ira, sino uno neutro que indicaba la seriedad del asunto que involucraba a la menor de los Yagami.

Viró su mirada al público cuando el segundo coro se alzó y todo el mundo cantó con él. Sonrió ante aquella muestra de fidelidad a la letra que invocaba y a la pasión con que la cantaban.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

Y cuando regresó a verla a ella, esperó encontrarla aún con aquel rostro un tanto afligido pero inocente, en compañía de la hermana de su mejor amigo. En lugar de eso, la vio sola en la barra con la mirada en las copas de bebidas frente a ella, aunque sólo en una había aún contenido.

Aún sentada de manera erguida, leyó por la forma en que traía los hombros, la tensión que había en ella. Quizá aún se encontrara molesta por estar oyendo esa balada romántica cuando no tenía con quien acaramelarse como Tai o su amiga la de lentes.

Pero entonces, vio una figura acercarse a ella y hablarle con demasiada familiaridad al oído haciendo que la chica pegara un respingo por la sorpresa.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say…**_

Y en ese momento la instrumentación sonó sin su voz. Él se había ensimismado en la imagen de Mimi sonriendo a aquel sujeto y abrazándolo con tanta familiaridad que sentía sus ojos picándole.

Oyó cómo Koji le chitaba a un lado y en el momento justo para hacerlo reaccionar y retomar el coro sin que pareciese un descuido suyo.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

Apartó la vista de ella y del chico para volver al frente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y retomar el ritmo, cuando se dio cuenta que incluso su pulso se había acelerado por un momento, cuando perdió el rumbo de su mente.

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

* * *

><p>Kari se había bebido una de las copas casi al instante en que el barman las colocó frente a ellas. El sabor era exquisito, refrescante y una ola de calor la envolvió por completo.<p>

― No deberías de tomar tan… ―Se quedó viendo asombrada como Kari bebió hasta la última gota de la copa, que aunque no fuese demasiado profunda, el mojito resultaba una bebida fuerte para alguien con la poca experiencia que Kari cargaba consigo.

Cuando depositó la copa sobre la barra, su cabeza dio un ligero meneo de un lado a otro y tosió el golpe que el alcohol le había producido en aquel sorbo violento. Vio a Mimi observarle y sonrió.

La castaña se encogió de hombros al ver que su amiga se había emborrachado de una. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Tai? Pues tenía tiempo para ingeniárselas.

― Necesito ir… Al baño, si… Baño. –Dijo Kari poniéndose de pié pero sus rodillas flaquearon un momento por el hormigueo que sentía.

Mimi casi saltó para sostenerla.

― ¡De ninguna manera irás sola, Kari! Te acompañaré.

― N…No es necesario. –Intervino deprisa la castaña separándose abruptamente de su amiga y la miró. –E…Estoy… Perfectamente. ¡Si Tk estuviese aquí… D…De seguro me apoyaría!

― Pero Kari…

― Estoy bien, tranquila. –Dijo la castaña y se enderezó mejor y comenzó a caminar pero Mimi no la dejaría ir en ese estado.

― Vamos, te llevaré al baño. –Y ante las protestas de la castaña, Mimi accedió. –Sólo te llevaré hasta allá, tú te regresas sola, ¿de acuerdo?

La de cabello corto y liso asintió torpemente mientras era arrastrada por su amiga entre la multitud que las apretujaba con incomodidad. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el lado izquierdo de la barra en donde se enseñaba con luces de neón la palabra "Baños" y en cada puerta, el símbolo de los respectivos sexos.

Mimi entró junto con Kari al baño y la metió en un cubículo. En verdad iba a esperarla afuera pero la menor insistió en que se marchara. A regañadientes, así lo hizo Mimi y fue a sentarse nuevamente frente a la barra. Observó con pesar la copa vacía de Hikari.

Bajó sus manos sobre la barra y sin desearlo, la canción ululaba en su mente, cantándola también ella, moviendo sus labios disimuladamente al pronunciarlas. Era inevitable, era una canción hermosa y Yamato tampoco la cantaba mal. Lo maldijo por cuadragésima vez.

― Es una canción un poco deprimente si te hayas sola, cantándola.

Mimi se giró con los hombros tensos a causa del atrevimiento de aquel comentario y un sonrojo en las mejillas, aunque aquello no interesaba si estaban con poca luz que pudiese delatarla. En cuanto sus ojos dieron con el dueño de aquel inapropiado comentario, se abrieron como platos al reconocerlo.

Cabello rubio y ondulado, como los que llevaban las esculturas de ángeles. Ojos calmos y celestes, tan brillantes que parecía verse reflejada en ellos. Su tersa piel blanca hablaba de una nacionalidad ajena a la que ella poseía y entonces sonrió con pena.

― Michael…

― Oh, aún me recuerdas. –Dijo secándose una gota de sudor ficticia, simulando alivio. ―Tenía el ligero temor de pasar un bochorno si venía hasta aquí y no me reconocías. ―Ella relajó los hombros y le dedicó una risa torpe que fue acaparada por el abrazo que blandió el rubio en ella. –Me alivias enormemente, Meems.

― Meems, ―rió por lo bajo correspondiendo el abrazo mientras recordaba que fue él quien le había puesto aquel apodo. ―¿hace cuánto que no nos veíamos?

Michael se separó de ella y llevándose una mano al mentón de manera pensativa, acotó.

― Creo que harán como siete años desde entonces. –las manos bien cuidadas del joven se hallaban sobre los hombros de Mimi y luego fueron acariciándole sus brazos al observarla. ―¡Vaya, en verdad se nota el cambio! Aún con esta poca luz, puedo ver lo hermosa que luces. –Ella se sonrojó por el comentario y casi por instinto que por necesidad, se llevó un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja. Estaba claro que el joven llevaba sangre americana por su desenvolvimiento característico.

― Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Michael. –Atinó a decir y no mentía. Había crecido y el joven de quizá diecéis o diecisiete años plantado frente a ella era increíblemente atractivo, con aquella belleza angelical que podría dejar sin aire a cualquier chica.

Michael hizo un gesto para que le trajese la misma bebida que tenía Mimi y tras un momento, el barman se aproximó hasta ellos.

― Señor, su bebida. –El barman la despertó de su ensoñación mental y casi pegó un respingo al oírlo. Mimi vio que el hombre le había traído otras dos copas, una que tomó en mano Michael y otra que le ofrecía a ella.

― Gracias, pero ya tengo el mío. –Dijo señalando la copa aún con mojito en su contenido que había pedido hace un momento.

― Yo invito. –Miró al hombre pasándole un billete de 100 yenes, guiñó un ojo a Mimi. –Considéralo como brindis por el reencuentro.

Ella lo miraba sonriente y se le había olvidado el malestar, la amargura… Se había olvidado de Ishida Yamato.

.

.

**N/A:**

**¡Bieeen! Ya aparece la escena que todos esperábamos para que el MiMato se diese :D Michael aparece y la tensión con él.**

**Ah y sorpresas en el próximo capítulo para los fans del Takari :DDD Y por supuesto, MUUUCHO Mimato :3**

**¿Cómo les ha parecido el TaiTora? ¿Qué tal estuvo el concierto? ¿Y los celos de Matt? ¡Dejen un comentario con sus opiniones, soy toda oídos… Bueno, ojos :3**

**Y agradezco nuevamente a quienes me comentaron en el capítulo anterior. ¡Me han hecho inmensamente feliz! Aquí sus respuestas:**

**Ali0516: **Holaaa :D ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado! Si, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Por supuesto, el Michi y Sorato sólo ayudan para iniciar nuestro amado Mimato, pero aquí se encuentra otra piedra en el camino de Matt. Y la relación entre Takeru y Hikari parecerá un tanto difícil, pero descuida, se la pondremos bien difícil ;) ¡Ah y no sabes la alegría que me dio que me sugierieras a Wallace! Gracias a ti, los celos estarán bien recibidos al igual que la tensión de nuestra pareja :D Gracias! *reverencia* Si tienes alguna otra gran idea, no te reprimas, coméntalas :D ¡Gracias por tu comentario y el agregarme a favoritos! Nos seguiremos leyendo ;3

**Adrit126:** ¡Hola, hola! Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me has alegrado el día al igual que el saber que te ha gustado la historia :D Sii, una manera diferente de conocerse, en donde ya se gustarodiaron entre ambos xD Descuida, ya apareció nuestro querido Michael y de seguro pone tensa la situación entre nuestros protagonistas :D Nos seguiremos leyendo, bye!~

**Clau:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me emociona que te enganches a ella, sigue comentando qué te pareció este capítulo :D Que pases bien y saludos!

**Izzieblake:** Holaaa :D descuida, cuando puedas :3 Gracias por tener presente a esta historia *llora* ¡Ah, me emociona que te guste tanto mi manera de escribir! Si, a mí también me pasa eso cuando el autor escribe bien, uno se transporta con tanta facilidad en la historia :D Jajaja Lo lamentooo, a mí también me dolió tener que matarlo, pero verás que no será en vano ;n; Ay sii, muchos personajes usaré que normalmente no suelen hacer acto de presencia, claro que serán secundarios pero ayudarán a dar más profundidad a la historia :D Ash, ese Yamato con sus porte sexy *3* me lo como todo incluso cuando lo escribo xD en el siguiente capítulo, les sorprenderá e.e eeeh! Es verdad, Natsuko la está pasando muy mal teniendo la viva imagen de Hiroaki en su casa :c ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos leeremos!~

**Criiisi:** HoHolaaa :D Gracias por dejar tu comentario :3 Sii, esa Mimi que no consiguió hablar ni por nada, con ese Matt que se la pone difícil y la hace carraspear de lo lindo :D Así es, mi querida amiga, el TaiTora está bien presente en la historia :3 esto solo fue el inicio de una bonita historia de amor entre ellos jajaja Descuida, somos dos distraída, a mí también me pasa muy de seguido eso hee e.e Siii, lamento mucho haber matado a Hiroaki, pero como le dije a Izzie en el comentario de arriba, su muerte no será en vano *voz dramática* Es verdad, Sora la está pasando mal pero ahora que apareció Tai… Hum, ¿qué será que ocurrirá? xD Así mismo es, yo adoro ese tipo de viernes por la noche *choca los cinco* Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y espero un comentario tuyo nuevamente, querida. Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos seguiremos leyendo :D

**Lyly:** ¡No sabes la alegría que me dio leer "haces que mi amor por el mimato vuelva" Casi me has hecho llorar. En verdad agradezco un montón tu comentario y espero seguir contribuyendo a tu amor por él, porque para eso estamos :3 Un abrazo y nos leeremos~

**Eri―sshi: **Holaaa :D Me encanta ya de entrada eso, me gusta que sean exigentes porque es así como uno se hace un buen escritor, gracias a lectores como tú. En verdad me dejó muy feliz leer tu comentario y saber que te ha gustado tanto la historia como mi forma de escribir, porque hay veces que no gustan en conjunto a uno. Así mismo, concuerdo contigo, la longitud de los capítulos es tan importante como atrapante y yo que soy una charlatana a la hora escribir, pues se me da bien ese detalle *gotita de sudor* Jajaja Sii, yo también amo a esa niña caprichosa de la primera temporada y descuida, es la que regirá en esta historia :D Y por supuesto, no puede faltar la sensualidad innata de nuestro querido Ishida *baba* Entiendo, pero uno leyendo aprende mucho más también, te digo porque estas vacaciones me he comido libros y libros buenísimos que creo, influyeron para que esta historia tenga profundidad –cosa que en las que había escrito antes, no lograba concretar―. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los capítulos deseo sean largos y tendidos, gracias por esa recomendación, la seguiré manteniendo en cuenta para el siguiente capítulo. También está eso, deseo darle tanta participación a las parejas principales, pero sin dejar de enfocarnos en lo que nos interesa realmente :D Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre ese tema, tengo presente un contratiempos que me impediría actualizar con frecuencia pero dentro de un tiempo y sobre el beta reader, porque no lo tengo y soy consciente de ese falto de concordancias en el capítulo que me di cuenta luego de subir, cuando le di una hojeada y no sabes lo avergonzada que estoy por ello ;n; Para nada, querida, me encanta que me hayas acercado estos comentarios porque soy súper útiles y los tendré bien presentes :DDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y nos leeremos próximamente :D Bye~


	4. I want you

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?**

**Aquí de nuevo yo para endulzar su día –poca modestia la mía xDDD- Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :D **

**Y cómo lo prometí, un nuevo capítulo cargado con sorpresas para los fans de Kari :3 y una mucho más grande para los amantes del MiMato :DDD**

**En fin, les dejo el **_**tracklist**_** de la segunda parte del concierto de **_**The Warrior Wolf**_** :D Qué lo disfruteeen!~**

**/Sólo algunos temas llevan letra, el resto hace mención de los nombres pero se los pondré aquí de todas maneras/**

*** Raised by wolves – Falling in reverse**

*** Pain – Three Days Grace**

*** Royal – Make do and mend**

*** What lies beneath – Breaking Benjamin**

*** The feel good drag – Anberlin**

*** Riot – Bullet for my valentine**

*** I want you (she's so heavy) – The Beatles**

* * *

><p>Guía Narrativa:<p>

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

* * *

><p>Sus labios rozaban superficialmente el micrófono frente a él, sus ojos tapados por sus párpados y una melena rubia, ocultándole rastros de sudor que las luces de los reflectores deseaban dejar al descubierto, pronunció al mismo tiempo en que rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra con su púa.<p>

― _I was lost, I went down. I was sustained by the sound, by the angels singing me to sleep; now my feet are leaving the ground. Am I dead or am I dreaming instead? Cornucopia of opiates are flooding my head._

El sonido de la batería junto con la segunda guitarra por cuenta de Koji saltaron al mismo tiempo, mientras la voz de Yamato con aquella facilidad y rapidez de pronunciar sus versos, se abrió paso en los parlantes.

_**I'm insane, that's a start**_

_**All it takes is a spark to ignite my bad intentions**_

_**And to what I do best to your heart**_

_**Don't be fooled, I was raised by the wolves**_

_**Now the moon takes its full so you know**_

_**I wont play by the rules**_

El momento en que la verdadera música de la banda se alzara con emoción sobre el público había llegado. Los covers habían finalizado con _Far away_ y dieron inicio con canciones de autoría propia.

― Con ésta canción –había dicho Yamato cuando dio anuncio de que su propia música sería la protagonista de la noche, unos minutos después de que acabase el último cover. –el nombre de la banda nació. –Sonrió exhalando aire de sus pulmones. Miró a sus compañeros y dijo. –La letra habla un poco de cada uno. Espero que les guste… Con todos ustedes, esto es _Raised by the Wolves._

_**Some way, somehow, we're falling out**_

_**Caught in-between my enemies**_

_**No way, not now, I wont back down**_

_**I draw the line with you and me**_

_**You're what I started now disregarded**_

_**One day they'll see, it was always me.**_

Algunas personas ―las que parecían acompañar a la banda a todos los pequeños conciertos que ya anteriormente habría dado― iban cantando el coro con ellos. Incluso algunos, ya influenciados por la emoción y el alcohol, se habían puesto de pie y gritaban las letras donde la voz gutural se abría paso.

_**Due mistakes that I have made to this day**_

_**I am trapped inside a Dillinger**_

_**Villains only of thinking of ways **_

_**To get out of this god awful place**_

_**I just learned that my fate is something**_

_**I cannot escape so**_

Era un tema bastante atrapante, no sólo por la melodía que en verdad logró hacer cabecear a los jurados extranjeros de aquella noche. Wallace observaba incluso a su Tía hacerlo, cosa que parecía ser algo impropio de la mujer amante del jazz y estilos más clásicos en vez de la música que invadía el momento. Ver a su tío incluso tamborileando sus dedos por la mesa al compás de la música no era raro, estaba acostumbrado a oír ese tipo de música siendo el representante de una productora de música como lo era Serenity Records. Pero desde que había dado inicio el concierto, el hombre se mostró bastante encantado con la banda.

Los versos de la canción eran tan enigmáticos, encerrados en lo que parecería ser ira, dolor y cierta venganza. El vocalista había dicho que todos los de la banda conformaban algo en aquellas palabras y le daba curiosidad saber qué situaciones los marcaron para escribir aquella canción. _«Raised by the wolves… Criado por los lobos. Un buen nombre.»_

_**Spill my blood for you**_

_**One to many times**_

La canción ya iba por el puente principal para cuando Wallace se puso de pie. Le dijo a su tía que iría al baño aunque parecía que ella sólo emitió un "claro" sin comprender lo que le había dicho realmente. Se dirigió como pudo hacia donde el letrero de neón indicando los sanitarios lo guiaba. Había muchas personas, muchas más de las que recordaba ver cuando el concierto había dado inicio. Era una buena señal para la banda.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando llegó por fin a los sanitarios, pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta, el movimiento violento que la puerta del baño de damas dio al abrirse de golpe, lo detuvo y llamó su atención.

En el umbral, recostada por el marco se hallaba una muchacha con el rostro agachado y con bastante dificultad para ponerse de pie. Wallace era un chico tímido, aunque no como antes que parecería congelarse ante la presencia de otra persona, en especial si ésta era una chica. Pero en esos momentos, la preocupación por ella pudo más.

― D…Disculpe -Había dicho pero en ese mismo momento los aplausos aplacaron su voz al término de la canción, sin poder hacer que su voz se oyera con fuerza. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó un poco más hacia donde se hallaba la joven muchacha. -¿Se encuentra bien?

La muchacha tardó en darse cuenta que iba para ella la pregunta y levantó un poco el rostro, enseñando su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad por hallarse humedecidos y sus mejillas daban saltos de luz por el rastro de lágrimas en ellas. Parecía no comprender sus palabras, pero entonces formuló una pequeña sonrisa que logró preocuparlo aún más.

― ¿Tan mal luzco? –Preguntó y con un pequeño movimiento para lograr enderezarse, sus rodillas se tambalearon e iría directo al suelo, de no deberse al acto reflejo del norteamericano para sostenerla con los brazos, casi abrazándola.

― ¡Cuidado! –Había soltado en su lengua materna, pero al tenerla asegurada entre sus brazos, recordó que quizá ella no comprendiera lo que había dicho. –Cuidado… -Dijo ahora en japonés y con serenidad mientras trataba de enderezarla. Le apartó un poco el cabello del rostro y la observó.

Sus ojos castaños lo miraban como si estuviese delante de algún espejismo, algún fenómeno visual del que era consciente pero agradecía de tener frente a ella. Enderezó sus piernas aún abrazada por el joven que la sostenía con fuerza, con tanta protección que la hacía desear permanecer así para siempre.

― G…Gracias. –Susurró ella débilmente y él no pudo evitar pensar que su voz, aún entre el ruido exterior, sonaba tan dulce.

― No luces mal. –Se apresuró a decir cuando ella se apartó un poco y recostó contra la pared más cercana. Por un momento, Wallace sintió frío al no tenerla contra su cuerpo como hace un segundo y deseó estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos. _«Concéntrate»_ se había dicho desviando la mirada avergonzada de la de ella.

Una pequeña risita oyó por parte de la muchacha y eso hizo voltear su rostro hacia ella, encontrándola con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos brillándole gracias al letrero de neón cercano a ambos.

― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Está muy oscuro.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes y su corazón bombeando con aceleración. Tenía razón, estaba oscuro y agradecía que estuviese así para que ella no fuera consciente del bochorno que traía encima. Pero a pesar de ello, él podía observarla y delinear detalles, no perfectamente, pero detalles al fin. Como el color de sus ojos o la curvatura de su sonrisa entre inocente y divertida.

― Aun así –dijo Wallace rascándose la nuca con vergüenza. –puedo verte.

Ella borró su sonrisa por un momento y Wallace temió que su gramática japonesa estuviera oxidada y le haya dicho cualquier otra cosa a la muchacha, pero luego ella se encogió de hombros.

― Gracias… Por verme. –susurró pero aun así él pudo oírla.

― E…Eh –Sudó frío y sus mejillas se enrojecían cada vez más. –S…Soy Wallace Borton.

― Yagami Hikari. –Sonrió.

* * *

><p>Mimi aplaudió cuando aquella canción, <em>Raised by the wolves<em> había finalizado. Sin apartar la vista del escenario, así estuvo todo ese tiempo viendo como Matt aullaba con furia las letras que parecían haber salido de la profunda decepción y dolor. Nunca antes le habían parecido atractivas las canciones con _screams_, ―las hallaba poco delicadas y molestas― pero nunca antes había visto a alguien cantarlas y detallar la sensación que impregnaba, como el Ishida enseñaba al cantar.

―…Es por eso que vinimos a Japón. –Hablaba Michael pero sin que Mimi lo oyera realmente.

― Ya veo. –Dijo ella volviéndose hacia él y sonriéndole amablemente.

Se sentía mal por no haber oído ni un cuarto de lo que había dicho Michael, pero aquella canción la había llamado como si fuese ella un roedor movilizado por el atrapante talento del Flautista de Hamelín.

― Entonces… -Siguió Michael a lo que Mimi bajó su vista a la copa de mojito ya vacía. -¿Estás aquí por la banda? No sabía que te gustara… Este tipo de música. –Profirió sin mucha simpatía al referirse a la banda, señalando el escenario con una mirada.

― Pues no me gusta mucho –admitió y cerró sus puños. –pero he venido por invitación de un amigo mío que conoce a los miembros del grupo. –Michael asintió ante sus palabras y regresó la vista al escenario.

Se sentía realmente estúpida en esos momentos, fuera de lugar. ¿Qué hacía aún parada allí? ¿Esperaría que la función terminara para irse? Volvió su vista hacia Tai y vio que aún seguía hablando con Sora. No podía obligarlo a llevarla a casa y hacer que aquel reencuentro con su amiga de infancia se arruinara por su culpa. Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

Suspiró cansinamente. _«Si tuviese un auto, esto no sucedería»_ Sacó del bolsillo de su cartera el teléfono celular y observó la hora. Las doce de la noche. Podría molestar a su chofer para que viniese a buscarla, después de todo se le pagaba para eso, ¿no?

Regresó la vista al escenario cuando la voz de Matt retornó a los parlantes.

_**Pain… Without love**_

_**Pain… I can't get enough**_

_**Pain… I like it rough**_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

Los toms sonaron en sincronización con el bombo y las guitarras seguidamente. Todos, tanto los miembros de la banda como el propio público, parecían mecer la cabeza al compás de la melodía. También correspondía a una autoría propia de _The Warrior Wolf_ que lucía aquel aire oscuro y atrapante, con el deleite de una tragedia.

_«Tragedia»_ Pensó Mimi y la palabra se asoció rápidamente con todos los textos de Shakespeare que había leído. Tragedia, venganza, ira… _Dolor_.

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world**_

_**That you can understand**_

― Al parecer disfrutas de la función. –Había dicho Michael.

Sus palabras la hicieron girar su rostro hacia él y sonrojarse al verse allí, babeando por la presentación que, aunque no podía negar era increíble, se trataba de Ishida Yamato, el sujeto a quien ella debería repudiar por tal insolencia hacia ella.

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**You will understand**_

― S…Son buenos. –Dijo enderezándose. De pronto, se sentía incómoda y necesitaba hallar a Kari. Había olvidado por completo a su amiga ebria y si Tai la veía sin ella allí… No, no podía darle ese tipo de sustos a su amigo. –Escucha, debo buscar a mi amiga. Creo que está en el baño.-

― Claro. –Pero antes de que Mimi avanzara, la sujetó por su brazo con delicadeza, sin lastimarla, captando su atención. –Te espero aquí, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-

* * *

><p>Ella sólo sonrió y asintió para así marcharse hacia donde Kari se hallaba.<p>

Yolei observaba a su alrededor buscando a sus amigas con la mirada. Las había perdido de vista de un momento a otro. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarla allí?! Miró al chico que tenía junto a ella comiendo unas papas fritas mientras observaba embelesado hacia el escenario. Sonrió con ternura.

A pesar de que había sido él quien la invitó allí porque ya había asistido a algunos pequeños conciertos que había dado _The Warrior Wolf_, Ken parecía tan atrapado con ellos como si fuese la primera vez que estuviera presenciándolos. _«Encantador»_ Se dijo.

En parte, agradecía a sus amigas por ser tan comprensivas con ella en cuanto a darle su espacio con Ken. Después de todo, aquella salida había sido para festejar el logro de Mimi. Se acomodó los lentes cuando sintió que éstos se le resbalaban por su tabique mientras se había puesto de pie.

Ken le dirigió la mirada, sorprendido por ver sus movimientos.

― Regreso enseguida –había dicho ella posando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Él asintió y se levanto para darle lugar a sus pasos.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Había preguntado cuando ya estuvo afuera, a lo que ella se volvió para sonreírle.

― Descuida, puedo sola. Además –dijo buscándolas con la mirada. –creo que están en el baño.

Él pareció comprender el punto y sonrió con pena para volver a sentarse.

Con cuidado de no tropezarse con las personas alrededor de ella, fue sujetándose de donde podía. Ya se le complicaba con la miopía pero ahora que todo estaba oscuro, parecía una tortura caminar entre tanta gente y con tan poca luz. ¿Debería de haber aceptado la ayuda de Ken?

Suspiró al ver la luz de neón con la indicación de los baños y se aproximó hacia ellos con el cuidado que iba llevando. Empujó la puerta y se topó con el interior del pasillo de un baño que separaba los lavabos –tres cuencas de lavatorios sobre una repisa de granito empotrado contra la pared y sobre el cual se hallaba un rectángulo de vidrio enseñando los tres cubículos vacíos paralelos, al igual que a la figura de Mimi frente al espejo.

Mimi se giró a verla casi con susto y Yolei no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver aquel rostro en su amiga. La castaña parecía mostrar un semblante cansado y angustiado. La de cabello violáceo avanzó hacia su amiga al tiempo en que Mimi habló.

― No encuentro a Kari.-

― ¿Qué? ¿A dónde fue? –Mimi se abrazó a sí misma. Se sentía fatal y Yolei lo notó.

La castaña fue narrándole lo sucedido y de cómo Hikari se había emborrachado con una sola copa y de que al regresar por ella al baño, no había rastro alguno.

Mimi estaba a punto del colapso y sus ojos le ardían con insistencia. La luz del baño era clara y Miyako pudo ver que su amiga estaba al borde del llanto. La atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole palmaditas pausadas en la espalda.

― No te pongas así. Vayamos a buscarla.

Mimi asintió aún con el abrazo y se separó de su amiga para caminar a zancadas feroces hacia la salida del baño, encontrando aquel contraste de iluminación que le hizo forzar la vista.

No la hallarían fácilmente. Se estremeció.

Al salir hacia el cúmulo de gente, visualizó la mesa en donde Tai, Ken y Sora se hallaban pero no había rastro de Hikari. Un nudo se formó en la boca del estómago de ambas jóvenes, quienes compartieron una mirada y cuando iban a avanzar, Mimi visualizó a alguien en la barra.

Era un joven alto de cabello rubio y ondulado, apariencia extranjera y una belleza innata que dejó sorprendida a la Inoue. Mimi avanzó casi corriendo hacia él de no ser por la cantidad de personas que había de por medio y pareció casi desmoronarse en él.

El muchacho la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba atento a todo lo que Mimi le decía. Cuando Yolei llegó junto a ellos, la Tachikawa se volvió hacia ella y luego miró a su amigo.

― Michael, ella es mi mejor amiga Inoue Miyako. –Le había presentado a lo que la aludida le dio una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en forma de saludo. –Yolei, él es mi amigo de la infancia, Michael Borton Washington. –Hizo una pausa. -¿Nos ayudarás a buscar a nuestra amiga?

― Por supuesto. Vayamos hacia donde haya más iluminación y veamos si resalta entre las personas. –Inició diciendo con voz firme y propia de un líder, se había dicho Miyako. –Buscaremos también por afuera del local.

― Es verdad, -dijo Yolei al captar el punto del muchacho. –hay un pequeño jardín que da a la calle. Pudo haber salido a refrescarse.

Mimi y Michael asintieron y se apresuraron a buscarla.

* * *

><p>― Esto fue <em>Pain<em> para todos ustedes. –Dijo Matt tras la mayoría de aplausos que se azotaron tras el último grito del rubio entonando el título de la canción. Observó con una amplia sonrisa a todo el público que tenía delante, vibrando con su música. Con las manos ―una sobre el pedestal del micrófono y la otra sobre el cuerpo del mismo― lo acercó hacia él como si de un cuerpo se tratara. - ¡_Matsuda's_! ¡¿Cómo la están pasando?!

Otra tanda de gritos y silbidos accionó su voz.

― Eso creí. –Susurró con sensualidad cargada en su voz al tiempo en que enarcaba una ceja de manera sugerente, accionando el grito femenino del público. –Vayamos con otra de mis favoritas… -Se alejó del micrófono y señaló a su bajista. -¡Koichi! ¡Kazu!

Tras ello, tanto el bajo como el bombo fueron accionando un compás de cuatro tiempos dobles para así oírse la voz del rubio nuevamente.

― _Nights like these fell too big for me. On this endless stretch of apartment sheets. But still the chains of the snowless streets sing to me. __And it seems to be._

Y entre el público pudo ver mecerse las piernas de Mimi de vuelta hacia donde el rubio de cabello ondulado se hallaba. Apartó la vista de prisa, intentando no distraerse. Sus ojos se fueron hacia el hombre de quien dependía su contrato y vio que éste movía la cabeza al igual que su esposa junto a él, mirándolo.

― _That every night for at least the last few weeks. You hold me close and my heart admits defeat. And with a slowng pace of beats, it hums the day complete and I fall asleep._

_**You're the only habit I won't break**_

_**Te only set o vacancies I save**_

_**And you deserve a reverence I can't pay.**_

Y tras pronunciar aquello, el movimiento acelerado de unas personas dirigiéndose hacia la salida llamó su atención. Mimi, el chico ese y su amiga de lentes se dirigieron a la salida de manera presurosa, como si el lugar se estuviese incendiando y sólo ellos se dieran cuenta de ello.

― No te desconcentres. –Oyó a Koichi próximo a él, trayéndolo a la realidad.

― _Now ever morning I can hear you chase. The monsters of your waking hours away. You torn to me and say: "Baby boy, it hurts to have to wait"._

* * *

><p>― ¿Y esa? –Preguntó la muchacha señalando con su cuchara hacia el cielo, un conjunto de estrellas que llamó su atención.<p>

Wallace subió la vista hacia la dirección con que apuntaba su nueva compañía. Sonriendo, identificó la constelación.

― Se la llama _Crux _o Cruz del sur –dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo. –la conforman cuatro estrellas y está ubicada en plena Vía Láctea. –Siguió diciendo con emoción. Kari dirigió sus ojos hacia él con clara impresión. Era realmente guapo, se dijo.

Aún dentro del bar, con tan poca luz, pudo ser consciente de que era atractivo, pero ahora que los detalles eran tan claros gracias a la iluminación nocturna, quedó maravillada.

Él pareció fijarse en que ella lo miraba detenidamente y desfiló sus ojos hacia los de Hikari para sonrojarse. Ella apartó la mirada de vuelta al pastel de vainilla que tenía entre sus manos, roja de la vergüenza.

Luego de su bochornosa presentación en el baño, Wallace comprendió que la borrachera de la joven era causante de aquella falta de equilibrio, así que lo primero que le sugirió fue llevarla afuera para que respirara un poco de aire fresco.

Trasladarla hacia el exterior del lugar fue todo un reto para el rubio, ya que las personas iban en aumento y le dificultaban el paso, pero cuando lograron salir, agradeció que el lugar contase con un pequeño jardín trasero en donde algunas mesas vacías se hallaban.

Optó por la mesa más próxima y ésta –al igual que el resto de ellas- era cuadrada y de madera blanca, teniendo cuatro sillas a sus lados apuntando concéntricamente hacia su interior. Sentó a la muchacha en una de ellas con sumo cuidado.

― Creo que lo mejor será que comas algo dulce –Dijo arrodillándose junto a ella a lo que Hikari asintió.

― ¿Puede ser…un pastel de vainilla? –Su voz sonaba adormilada y aún bajo efectos del alcohol, pero para Wallace fue como si una niña pequeña e indefensa le haya pedido comer postre.

― Claro. –Susurró con una sonrisa y fue de vuelta al interior del bar para ver qué podían ofrecerle de postre. El barman fue muy generoso en brindarle la carta de postres y agradeció que tuviesen tartaletas dulces, en especial que había el sabor que Kari deseaba.

Y allí estaban ambos. Observando el cielo mientras Wallace le hablaba de las estrellas, de las constelaciones que conocía y de las que solía ver en su casa en Colorado.

― Soy originario de Nueva York, es una ciudad hermosa pero las luces dificultan mucho para observar las estrellas. –Había dicho cuando ella le había preguntado cómo sabía tanto de constelaciones y demás. –Es por eso que amo Colorado. Por las noches, aprecio el cielo hasta quedarme dormido.-

― Es una bonita afición la tuya. –Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa, ya con los efectos del alcohol reducidos gracias al azúcar que consumió en aquel gran pedazo de pastel.

― Sonará muy _nerd_ de mi parte, -volvió a decir cuando le contó acerca de la constelación que llamó la atención de Hikari. –pero _Crux_ es una de mis favoritas.-

― ¿De verdad?-

Él asintió.

― Es la más pequeña pero la que lleva brillos magníficos en su constelación. –Miró a Hikari disimuladamente, aunque ella compartió su mirada. –Es una luz diferente a las demás. Brilla a su manera.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento y todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. Sólo estaban ellos, teniéndose el uno al otro. Todo parecía perfecto, pensaron. O eso fue hasta que el golpe seco de la puerta al estrellarse contra la pared cuando ésta se abrió, los sacó de inmediato a ambos de aquel trance romántico con un fuerte respingo.

― ¡Kari!

El sonrojo de la joven ―en un principio por encontrarse a solas con Wallace ―, sólo aumentó cuando sus dos amigas corrieron junto a ella como si sus vidas dependiera de ello y la abrazaron desconsoladamente.

― N…No respiro…

― ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

― ¡Te buscamos como locas!

― Yo tengo la culpa –tanto Yolei como Mimi se separaron de Hikari, bridándole aire a la jovencita, para virar sus miradas hacia el atractivo joven que acompañaba a su amiga. –la saqué aquí para que respirara un poco de aire puro. Supongo que debí de haber avisado a sus conocidos que estaba bien.

Mimi se reincorporó y sonrió al joven, negando con la cabeza. Cuando iba a decir algo, la voz de Michael la detuvo.

― ¿Wallace? Menos mal. –Se unió al grupo que se encontraba en el jardín, ubicándose junto a Wallace. –Si su amiga estuvo con mi primo, entonces estuvo en buenas manos. –Dijo dándole pequeños golpes a la espalda del muchacho, quien se tocó la mejilla de manera apenada.

― ¿Tu primo? –Profirieron las jóvenes al unánime, aunque al verlos bien con la luz de los alumbrados públicos y de la propia luna y estrellas, podían ver el gran parecido en sus facciones.

* * *

><p>Taichi jugaba con la servilleta que tenía entre sus manos de manera perdida. La banda tocaba aún en el escenario, pero para él era como si estuviese en una habitación insonora y solitaria. Tantos recuerdos galoparon en su mente al instante en que había visto a Sora sentada en aquella mesa en compañía de otras personas que, por la poca iluminación, no pudo identificarlos como es debido.<p>

¿Acaso debería alegrarse de verla? Pues lo estaba, en verdad sentía una gran felicidad al verla allí, después de esos dos años sin tener contacto alguno. Pero de todas maneras, aún existía un hueco ciego en su interior, que pareció abrirse más cuando ella se acercó a él, cuando lo abrazó y recordó todo de ella.

Su aroma, su calor, su cuerpo en sí. Todo en ella era perfecto y fue cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que la necesitaba en todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? "Hey, Sorita ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?" "¿Quieres recordar los buenos tiempos?" ¡Claro que no!

― Deberíamos salir algún día –Tai casi cayó de espaldas cuando oyó la voz de Sora rompiendo las barreras sonoras en su cabeza con aquella oración. Se sonrojó, como si ella acabase de oír sus pensamientos de hace un segundo. Se giró a verla y ésta le sonreía amablemente. –ya sabes, para recordar buenos tiempos.

Más sonrojo para el momento. Era obvio que el sentido en el que él lo había dicho en su cabeza era totalmente distinto al que Sora empleaba con él en esos momentos. Desvió la mirada a otro punto, rascándose la mejilla con pena.

― S…Si, sería bueno. –Fue lo que había dicho y entonces ella se encogió de hombros, mirándolo.

Se lo notaba tenso y algo abstraído, lejano a ella a pesar de estar pegados el uno junto al otro.

― Aquella chica –inició Sora mirando sus manos- ¿es tu novia?

― ¿Eh?

Tai volteó su rostro y halló a Sora muy cerca del suyo, un poco más y sus narices se tocaban. Sudó frío. ¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?! Se alejó y miró el escenario.

― ¿Hablas de Mimi? –Preguntó recuperándose de aquel bombeo repentino y acelerado que su corazón había dado. Sora no apartaba su mirada de la suya y entonces, un repentino brillo en los ojos de su amiga le hizo dudar. ¿Podía decir que era su novia y así Sora se alejaría, mantendría distancia? No se veía mal esa idea, después de todo no deseaba verse vulnerable ante ella. -¿P…Por qué lo preguntas?

― Es sólo que parecían bastante cercanos. –Sonrió. –Es muy bonita. Deberías salir con ella. –Sintió como si la pelirroja le hubiese propinado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. ¡¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?!

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Sora, con cierta molestia. ¿A qué iba todo ese juego inentendible de la chica? Ella observaba el escenario distraídamente.

― ¿Por qué has regresado? –Sora lo miró extrañada y al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo, dudó un momento. Él la vio tensar sus hombros y mirarlo con súplica.

― Yo…

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por las amigas de Tai junto con Kari, sentándose de vuelta en el sillón. Tai echó un suspiro silencioso que hizo vacilar a Sora.

― ¿Dónde se habían metido? Casi acaba el concierto y ustedes se dignan a aparecer. –Dijo Tai fingiendo reprimenda.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí y una risa avergonzada apareció entre ellas que hizo enarcar una ceja al moreno.

Sora, viendo que ya no formaba parte del ambiente y que él parecía desear que así se mantuviese, se levantó llamando la atención de los demás.

― Debería volver con mis amigos. Los he dejado un poco solos.

―Eh, ¿ya te vas? –Había dicho Kari con fastidio a lo que la pelirroja sonrió. –Deberías venir a casa en estos días, Sora. ¿No es verdad, Hermano? –Miró a su mayor que intentaba prestar atención al concierto.

Tai dirigió sus ojos hacia Sora.

― Por mí, no tienen que preocuparse. –Aquellas palabras, aunque sonaron como el tipo de respuesta que daría en aquel caso, su tono y manera de mirar a su amiga quisieron decir algo que sólo ella pudiese comprender. Algo que golpeó a la chica y apretó los puños.

― ¿Ves? Ven a casa, Sora.

― D…Debería irme. –Dijo ignorando la petición de Kari para marcharse de allí.

Hikari miró marcharse a su amiga y luego a Tai, iba a reprenderlo por la forma en que se había ido la muchacha, suponiendo que el boca floja de su hermano había dicho algo que la molestó, pero al ver el rostro de Taichi, dudó. El joven miraba la servilleta entre sus manos con un semblante de angustia y fastidio.

* * *

><p>Mimi observó la hora en su teléfono cuando la última canción, <em>Riot<em> había acabado, sorprendida de que ya fuesen las doce y media de la noche. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo y fue un concierto en donde el tiempo no jugaba un rol importante. Ya se daba cuenta de ello al ver cuánto ya había transcurrido y finalmente la despedida del grupo se oía en los parlantes, ganándose gritos en protesta con el "Otra más" del público.

Miraba a su alrededor y veía el entusiasmo contagioso. A expensas de ello, ella tampoco deseaba que acabara, se había acostumbrado a oír su voz. Dirigió su atención al escenario y vio sonreír a toda la banda. De seguro, pensó, no sería la primera vez que un público les pedía quedarse por más tiempo.

Matt levantó las manos a la altura de sus oídos como queriendo oír más del ruego. _«Soberbio»_ Pensó divertida y entonces, Yamato tomó de vuelta el micrófono.

― Ustedes ganan –y de nuevo, esa sonrisa de lado, autosuficiente y altanera que relucía su canino de manera atrevida. -Una última y mi favorita. –iba diciendo mirando Koji, quien dirigió la orden al resto de sus compañeros. –un tema muy particular que compusieron los Beatles. Con esto nos despedimos, _Matsuda's._ –y un gesto con las manos por parte suya, las luces de los reflectores fueron descendiendo en secuencia, sumiendo una oscuridad peligrosa a todas las zonas del escenario, finalizando con el reflector que iba directo a Yamato.

El sonido también fue reduciéndose en el público, expectante de lo que sucedía, atraído por aquel juego de luces que los hacía ver terriblemente profesionales y misteriosos.

Y entonces el sonido que crea la fricción de los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra ascendiendo por el puente, se oyó en los parlantes, a continuación de un melodioso y fantasmal coro producido por las segundas voces de la banda, Koichi y Koji, mientras los reflectores iban iluminándolos de a poco, como el crepúsculo en el horizonte, en gamas de un rojo infernal, delineando las figuras de los dos jóvenes, cuya entonación ―que sonaban como súplicas sugerentes― fueron descendiendo al silencio, para ser acallados por la guitarra de Koji en punteadas delicadas pero fuertes, seguidas por el sonido que invitaba a _su_ voz casi en un susurro, de esos tan íntimos y sensuales, a extenderse por todos los rincones.

― _I want you… -_El bombo lo presidió tres veces con la guitarra de Matt imitándolo en punteadas. –_I want you so bad… Babe -_Los tres golpes volvieron al igual que el terrible rojo que acariciaba peligrosamente el cuerpo del Matt.

Las luces tomaron vuelo y el brillo rojizo se acomodó entre ellos, iluminándolos, mientras la melodía los hacía mecerse con lentitud insana, como llamas bailando a la hoguera.

― _I want you… I want you so bad, babe. I want you… I want you so bad. __It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

Y entonces la melodía que se alzaba constante con una versión más oscura y pesada de lo que aquella canción en sí representaba, se hizo con los recuerdos de Mimi, reconociéndola. Sus ojos abiertos como platos al darse cuenta de ello. _«Es la misma»_ Pensó y estaba en lo cierto.

Era la misma melodía que ella recordaba haber oído al ingresar al teatro aquel día, cuando fue a interceptar a Yamato y pedirle que saliera de ese lugar. Un calor se extendió en su pecho e inconscientemente, se llevó una mano hasta allí, presionándolo para acallar la sensación que le producía oír su voz penetrando su interior, envolviéndola.

_**I want you**_

_**I want you so bad, babe.**_

_**I want you**_

_**I want you so bad.**_

_**It's driving me mad, it's driving me…**_

No podía apartar la vista de él, como aquel día cuando había llegado hasta aquel lugar y lo vio sentado sobre el escenario ejecutando su guitarra, pero en esos momentos, oír su voz ronca y atractiva pronunciando cada palabra como si de deliciosas mordidas pudiesen ser, la desconcentraba enormemente. Erotismo puro.

_**She's so…**_

― Ese idiota no se guarda ninguna. –Oyó a Tai decir con diversión en su voz. Mimi giró lentamente su vista de Matt hacia su amigo sentado junto a ella, con duda. ―Esta canción vuelve locas a las chicas. –Siguió. -Es como una canción afrodisiaca para ellas. –El moreno le señaló a sus espaldas para que observara al resto de los presentes. Así lo hizo ella, comprobando con total sorpresa que todo el público femenino visible bajo la poca iluminación, parecían haber sido suministradas de _éxtasis_. Su euforia era abrumadora.

Trató de relajarse con la sonrisa de su amigo, pero a pesar de ello se sentía con el pulso acelerado y la mente nublada. Sintió a Yolei tironearle el brazo y regresó su vista hacia su amiga.

― ¿Qué ocurre?-

― Te está mirando –Dijo ella con su rostro intranquilo. Mimi no comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo, hasta que con sus grandes ojos tras los lentes circulares, le señaló al frente.

Mimi siguió la dirección a donde su amiga le señaló, encontrándose con el escenario. Subió la vista hasta él y entonces comprendió a lo que Yolei se refería. _Él _la observaba sin disimulo alguno, mientras pronunciaba lascivamente _I want you_. De haber estado en cualquier otra situación, estaba segura que no dudaría en armar un escándalo al chico, pero en esos momentos no se sentía capaz ni de levantar la voz.

― ¿Quieres explicarme por qué te estaba mirando de esa manera, Meems?

Yamato ya no la miraba, pero de todas maneras seguía presente en ella la fuerte huella de sus ojos. Se giró hacia Yolei quien le increpaba preocupada y seria.

― Yo… -Ni siquiera ella sabía qué decir al respecto.

Tragó saliva dificultosamente. No podía negar aquel efecto que tenía él sobre ella. Su piel estaba erizada y su respiración era inconstante. Efectos que no sabía cómo controlar y deseaba que se detuviesen.

Volvió a mirarlo, pero ya no hubo contacto visual, él se encargaba de hacer gritar a las demás chicas en todo el recinto.

Lo observó nuevamente. _«No… No te detengas»._

* * *

><p>La presentación terminó para disgusto de la mayoría que con <em>I want you (she's so heavy)<em> los había dejado con deseos de oír más. La música programada volvió a sonar por los altavoces, ambientando el lugar.

Los miembros de la banda bajaron tras el escenario con cuidado de no tropezar. La luz allí tampoco era muy buena y tras el efecto del concierto, era normal que sus cuerpos se encontraran agotados.

Allí ya los esperaba Ruki y Takato, en compañía del hombre más importante de la noche: Michael J. Borton. Todos, al caer en cuenta de su presencia, tragaron con dificultad ―incluso Kazu que acostumbraba a comportarse relajado en todo momento― Yamato avanzó hacia el hombre para estrecharle la mano que el hombre le tendió.

― Señor Borton. –Saludó Yamato en inglés. –Es un placer conocerlo al fin.

― Después de esta presentación, hijo –Dijo el hombre hablando también su idioma. –el placer es mío. –Miró a los demás chicos y sonriéndoles, mostrando el brillo dorado que destellaba en su molar derecho de oro. –Fue una presentación increíble –siguió diciendo el hombre a lo que los muchachos sonrieron emocionados y viéndose más relajados. –su joven amiga me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes y viendo que se trata de la nieta de mi estimada amiga Seiko, hice un espacio entre mis actividades para oírlos tocar.

― Y en verdad lo apreciamos. –Se apresuró a decir Matt volviéndose a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron a sus palabras.

― Me alegro. –Repuso el hombre guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, luego su mirada dejó de enseñar aquella familiaridad apertura, para desdeñar un semblante más serio. –Pero no firmaré con ustedes.

Tanto Ruki como el resto de los muchachos abrieron los ojos como platos por sus palabras. Yamato retrocedió un paso, cerrando sus manos a cada lado suyo en puños, mirando al hombre como si acabase de abofetearlo sin motivo alguno. Y en parte, se sentía así.

― Señor Borton… -Inició Ruki tratando de lograr que aquellas palabras se revertiesen. Pero el hombre levantó una mano como para hacerla callar y así lo hizo ella, mirando a Yamato con rostro impasible.

― Tienen talento, eso está claro. Pero…

― ¿Pero? –Dijo Matt con obvia impaciencia en su voz. Koichi tocó su brazo para hacerle calmar. No debían olvidar que se trataba de una figura famosa y respetada.

― Pero no difieren mucho de las bandas que ya están vigentes en la industria. –Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio. –Piensen, ¿Qué los haría resaltar de entre todas las bandas de metal core o industrial que ya están al aire? Ya he oído mucho de ese estilo y créanme que no cierro un contrato sin proyectarme al futuro y si ustedes no hallan algo que los haga resaltar, dudo que tengan uno.

Sus nervios se crisparon. Apretó más fuerte los puños, sintiendo el punzante dolor de sus uñas clavándose más adentro en su piel. El hombre se despidió de ellos y se marchó, dejando atrás un silencio sepulcral que nadie, ni siquiera Kazu, se animaba a romper.

* * *

><p>Un tic nervioso se apoderó de la ceja de Taichi, observando sin gracia alguna lo que tenía enfrente. Sus hombros se tensaron con molestia y tanto Hikari como Mimi ya previeron la reacción del muchacho.<p>

_«Aquí viene»_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes negando con la cabeza.

― ¡¿Quién demonios es tan estúpido para estacionarse delante de mi auto?!

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la frente de Ken y la de Yolei. No los culpaba. Aún no conocían muy bien al moreno y a sus arranques de ira impulsiva como lo era el maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

Hikari y Mimi suspiraron cansinamente.

Tras culminar la última canción de la banda, los jóvenes se habían movilizado fuera del local una vez pagada la cuenta. Después de todo, sin ser mayores de edad ―al menos las chicas presentes― había un horario de llegada en cuanto a salidas nocturnas implicase.

Y fue así como sus pasos desfilaron hacia la puerta de vidrio del local, aún con una gran multitud dentro, para dirigirse al estacionamiento que contaba _Matsuda's_, a la vuelta del bar con el letrero blanco y letras en negro enseñando en kanjis la palabra "Estacionamiento".

Era un predio amplio sin techo y donde había cabida para cierta cantidad de vehículos, cosa que a simple vista, parecía haber sido sobrepasado, y no lo decía sólo por ver una marea automotora impidiendo sus pasos con facilidad; sino porque había otra interminable cantidad de vehículos estacionados alrededor de la manzana que correspondían al local nocturno.

Ingresaron al estacionamiento aún sin ser conscientes de lo que les esperaba, riendo de alguna tontería que iba diciendo Tai cuando éste se detuvo abruptamente, casi haciendo tropezar a su hermana que iba detrás de él. En otras circunstancias, al moreno le resultaría cómico. Claro que al ver que su auto ―correctamente estacionado de cola― tenía enfrente una camioneta negra impidiéndole el paso, lo último que consideraba en esos momentos alguna cosa, era que fuese cómica.

Hubo mucha gente, es verdad y ver al estacionamiento aún abarrotado de carros estacionados al igual que las motocicletas ―hacia el costado del vehículo de Taichi―, sólo les daba la pauta de que la noche aún no finalizaba para ninguno de sus respectivos dueños.

― Serías más útil si fueses a buscar al dueño, en lugar de preguntárselo a la nada. –Respondió Mimi masajeándose la sien.

― Si harás algo, hermano, será mejor que lo hagas ahora. - Kari suspiró derrotada y miró su reloj.- Recuerda que mamá nos ha dado una hora de llegada y estamos por romperla.

Tai se tensó al recordar las claras instrucciones de su madre en cuanto al horario. Yuuko no era de las mujeres flexibles cuando a romper horarios se trataba, en especial cuando sus dos retoñitos se encontraban fuera de su casa.

― Lo mismo digo. Mis padres tampoco me permitieron más de la una. –Fue Yolei quien habló ahora con el semblante preocupado.

Ken observó a Yolei y luego sus ojos fueron hacia su amigo.

― Tai –habló Ken también presente en el grupo, todos giraron a verlo. –puedo acercarlas hasta sus casas, para evitar problemas. Busca tranquilo al dueño del vehículo.-

El moreno se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermana y a sus dos amigas. Tanto Kari como Yolei asintieron a Tai, quien luego observó a Mimi.

― ¿Mimi? –Preguntó él a lo que la muchacha negó con una sonrisa.

― Descuida, yo esperaré. –Miró a sus amigas. –Será mejor que vayan. Tengo cómo cómplice al portero de mi casa, miente por mí cada vez que me excedo. –Les guiñó un ojo.

Entonces Kari miró a su hermano quien tras mucho pensarlo, echó un suspiro derrotado. Se giró hacia Ken.

― Viejo, gracias. –Ken asintió en respuesta y haciendo un gesto a sus amigas, fueron tras él en dirección al auto que se hallaba estacionado en la calle.

Tanto Tai como Mimi vieron marchar a sus amigos y luego, el moreno se volvió a ella.

― Espérame un momento –dijo. –regresaré enseguida. –Mimi asintió para dejarlo marchar.

Tachikawa se giró para ver el auto de Tai y limpiar un poco el capot trasero del mismo, y recostarse por él, observando la desbordada cantidad de vehículos en aquel estacionamiento.

Inconscientemente, tarareaba desfilando la vista hacia las motocicletas, todas de un estilo diferente a la otra con colores igual de diferentes. Nunca había montado una y no tenía intención de hacerlo, las consideraba poco seguras y sin mencionar lo poco femeninas que podrían verse.

Cuando reconoció en sus labios la melodía que tarareaba, se sorprendió a sí misma. Negó frenéticamente la cabeza, intentando detener aquella canción de sus labios. Suspiró seguidamente y miró al cielo estrellado.

En su mente aún estaba la melodía de aquella canción, la que en el teatro le había oído ejecutar a Yamato. Recordar su imagen con la insolencia con que se mostró y compararla con su comportamiento atrevido y sensual de esa noche… Había un ligero contraste, pero una pequeña línea que compartían. Aquellas facetas en el Ishida que iba conociendo.

Bajó los ojos y vio su reflejo distorsionado ubicarse sobre la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta que impedía su retorno a casa. Se acercó un poco al vehículo y aprovechó que la ventanilla de éste le sirviese como espejo. Fue acomodándose el cabello en dos cascadas a cada lado de su rostro y pasó su atención en el vestido, lo acomodó mejor y subió un poco más el escote del mismo.

La brisa nocturna se alzaba con frescor, atacando el interior de Mimi como si de agujas se tratara. Soltó un suspiro al abrazarse a sí misma, intentando reprimir un escalofrío que recorría renuente su espina dorsal. Aún con frotarse los brazos con las manos, el calor parecía ir desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Una nube grisácea acaparó el brillo de la luna y por un momento, el estacionamiento estuvo sumido en un brillo muy tenue, penumbra a su alrededor. El frío subió con más ahínco en ella. Volvió a observarse en el vidrio de la ventana. _«Una chaqueta no estaría mal»_ se dijo mentalmente, reprochándose por no haber oído la recomendación de su madre al salir de su hogar.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y en el frío que trataba de aplacar, el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose la sacó enseguida de ellos, siendo consciente de que Tai ya venía por ella para marcharse de allí. Miró nuevamente la camioneta.

_« ¿Vendrá el dueño con Tai?»_ Pensó pero sólo se oía un par de pasos.

Con curiosidad, se alejó un poco de la cabina que impedía visualizar el resto del predio para observar quién se adentraba al lugar. Y cuando Matt entró a su campo de visión, ya fue tarde para mirar a otro punto, pues sus ojos azules encontraron los suyos. Si Matt llegó a sorprenderse de verla allí, sabía disimular bastante pues su semblante parecía imperturbable.

Se mantuvo erguida, pero desvió sus ojos hacia la camioneta nuevamente, intentando ignorar su presencia. Los ojos azules del chico ya no se cernían sobre ella, pero Mimi era consciente de que sus pasos se dirigían hacia su dirección. Levantó la mirada finalmente, abriendo la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta que el rubio pasó de largo junto a ella y fue hacia la primera motocicleta que se encontraba a unas poca distancia de donde se hallaba.

Mimi lo observaba en silencio, estudiándolo. El chico se encontraba de espaldas a ella, llevando fielmente a su guitarra colgada contra su espalda, haciendo que el negro de su funda hiciese un gran contraste sobre la playera blanca de los _Rolling Stones, _única prenda de abrigo que no le servía de mucho, pensó Mimi, aunque a diferencia de ella, él no parecía inmutarse ante el ambiente fresco o disimulaba muy bien.

Nuevamente aquella faceta silenciosa y reservada vislumbraba en él, se dijo, la misma con la que lo había conocido aquella ocasión en el teatro. Absorto de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Infló sus cachetes, molesta. ¡¿Cómo podía ignorarla?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Carraspeó sonoramente, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Has venido hasta aquí para desconectar mi guitarra?

Mimi dio un respingo cuando la voz de Matt rompió el silencio de la noche y sus pensamientos. Su mirada acudió a la figura del muchacho al instante y entonces, lo vio de espaldas y en cuclillas revisando algo de su moto.

― Lamento decirte que has llegado tarde. –Pronunció al erguirse de nuevo, mirándola por sobre el hombro.

No estaban muy alejados, así que la chica fue consciente de la pequeña sonrisita en el rostro de Yamato. Aquella que mostraba superioridad y diversión por ella.

Bufó y volvió su vista al frente.

― No te hagas muchas ilusiones. –Profirió despectivamente. Se paso nuevamente sus manos por sus brazos en un intento por calentar su cuerpo. –Me llevé una gran sorpresa al verte aquí, no tenía planeado encontrarte, ni lo deseaba. -Dijo de forma queda, aunque lo suficientemente audible para él.

Sintió que el Ishida aún seguía observándola, pero prefirió mantenerse ajena a sus ojos. Tenían un efecto indeseado sobre ella. Cerró sus castaños ojos frunciendo el ceño también.

― ¿Has venido con Tai y Kari? –Preguntó cómo ignorando lo que Mimi acabo de decir.

― ¿Y qué si lo hice? –Lo miró por el rabillo de sus ojos. Vio que el muchacho se había descolgado la guitarra y la colocaba contra su motocicleta.

― Debí suponerlo. -soltó con aparente fastidio en su voz. -Nunca fue muy bueno eligiendo sus amistades.

― Eso explica por qué es amigo tuyo. –Cortó frunciendo su ceño. Él volvió a mirarla y ésta vez, ella no temió entornar sus ojos hacia él.

Ambos se miraban con desafío y clara señal de que no le intimidaba el otro. Matt apartó la mirada con diversión, guardó en su bolsillo la llave de su moto y algo más ―que Mimi no reconoció desde su distancia― y así, avanzó hacia ella.

― Mira, no vine aquí a discutir… -Empezó a decir Mimi cuando lo vio aproximarse. De pronto, su calma parecía desequilibrarse a cada paso que daba hacia ella. Apartó su mirada de él, la ponía nerviosa.

― Que bien, porque no estoy de ánimos. –Soltó el muchacho casi con cansancio. Ella se tensó al instante en que él se había recostado también por el vehículo de Tai. No la miraba, por supuesto, tenía los ojos clavados al frente pero tampoco parecía estar viendo la camioneta negra.

Ella, que en un principio lo miró por el rabillo del ojo de forma cautelosa, ahora giró un poco más su rostro. Ver aquel semblante en él era nuevo, uno que no enseñaba autosuficiencia ni nada de lo que él se acostumbraba a mostrarle.

Y en un movimiento, el chico sacó de su bolsillo una cajita rectangular que llamó la atención de Mimi. Aunque no tardó en reconocer que se trataba de una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Atenta fue viendo como el chico agitó la caja y luego se lo acercó a los labios cuando la cabeza de uno de los cilindros blancos desfiló fuera del cartón.

Él le dedicó una mirada también por su rabillo y le acercó la caja a ella, invitándola a lo que Mimi negó y volvió a mirar al frente, un tanto incómoda por el silencio. Yamato guardó la caja de vuelta a su bolsillo y ahora tenía en su mano un encendedor con el cual prendió fuego a su cigarrillo.

― No es recomendable fumar. –Soltó de pronto Mimi sin saber qué decir y realmente preocupada por ver aquel semblante en él.

Matt no pareció inmutarse con su comentario y exhaló el aire apuntando hacia el cielo, dejando que la brisa se lo llevara sin importunar a Mimi con el humo, aunque ella de todas maneras fue consciente del aroma que desprendía. _«Tabaco y menta»_ Pensó al reconocerlo. Un aroma distinto, pero no desagradable.

― Tampoco lo es estar sola en un estacionamiento a oscuras. –Dijo luego Yamato a lo que Mimi lo miró sin comprender.

Él no le dedicó mirada alguna pero era consciente de que ella sí lo hacía, entonces levantó la barbilla indicando la dirección de la entrada. Ella entornó sus ojos hacia donde él le había señalado mientras Matt daba otra calada a su cigarrillo, cayendo en cuenta que habían dos hombres en claro estado de ebriedad, que la miraban con sonrisas lascivas pero cuando el Ishida se reincorporó del auto, desfiló sus pasos con gracia hasta situarse frente suyo, de cara a ella.

Mimi entonces vio como los hombres se alejaban. Un pequeño hueco de preocupación se le había formado al caer en cuenta que si Yamato no hubiese estado allí, era seguro que aquellos hombres vendrían a molestarla. Tragó saliva con lentitud y luego miró a Matt, quien exhalaba otra tanda de humo entornado hacia el cielo.

Ella lo observaba en silencio. Aquel aire de indiferencia, de que nada parecía lastimarlo o importarle… Era solo eso. Era como el humo. Para muchos era oscuro y molesto, pero no dejaba de ser algo que con el tiempo, se desvanecería.

― Deberías de decirle a tu novio que cuidara mejor de ti.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida al oírle decir eso, pero claro que él en esos momentos, no la miraba. Dio una calada más y se recostó por la camioneta negra.

― ¿Lo dices por Tai? –Preguntó casi alarmada al verse confundida de esa manera con su amigo, haciendo que su voz sonara mucho más aguda de lo que en realidad deseaba.

― Vaya, ¿Tai también está involucrado? –Echó una risa divertida echando humo a través. Ella se sonrojó por la vergüenza. –No sabía que eras experta en este tema.

Indignante, se dijo.

― ¡Tai es mi mejor…!

― Hablaba del rubio aquel con cara de niña. –Soltó de pronto él sin mirarla, interrumpiéndola.

Mimi dudó un momento sobre aquella descripción y entonces, el rostro de Michael llegó a su mente. Se sonrojó un poco al ser asociada como la novia de Mike, pero entonces, la duda la embargó y miró a Matt.

― ¿Cómo…? –Y entonces fue consciente de lo que sucedía y sonrió divertida. Él, que miraba el cielo, bajo sus ojos hacia ella y enarcó una ceja llevándose el cigarrillo a un costado, dejando que el humo propio, se elevara junto a él. –Ya veo. Nos has estado viendo durante todo el concierto, ¿no? –Matt le sostuvo la mirada un momento y a Mimi le pareció entrever una ligera señal de debilidad en su semblante, aquella apariencia indiferente ser rasgada ligeramente, pero fue por un micro segundo.

― No te acredites mucho, Tachikawa. –Soltó él volviendo a su pasivo semblante, dando una calada más.

― No tiene rostro de niña, además. –Continuó diciendo ella, ignorando lo que Yamato acabo de decir, sonriéndole con cierta malicia. No podía negar que había cierta satisfacción en ella. -¿Acaso estás celoso?

Matt soltó una carcajada burlona mientras exhalaba el humo, despegándose del vehículo. El humo había salido disparado en torno a ellos así que él chico se encargó de desvanecerlo con su mano libre. Luego miró a Mimi con una sonrisa incrédula mientras enarcaba una ceja.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? –Ella no borró la suya a lo que él negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerse de que ella había dicho aquello, como si le estuviese tratando de convencer que, en verdad El Hada de los dientes le había dejado diez yens bajo su almohada. ―Tienes que estar bromeando.

― ¿Por qué no? –La castaña se miró las uñas de manera indiferente, sin ocultar la satisfacción de verlo así: fuera de su habitual autosuficiencia. –Después de todo, Mike es muy atractivo.

Él se volvió hacia ella, mirándola aunque ya no con aquella sonrisa divertida en su rostro, sino con ojos que miraban algo que no podían aceptar.

― No tengo por qué estarlo. –Repuso él de mala gana, sin ocultar su molestia. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Era momento de cobrar venganza. –No tengo por qué envidiarlo.

― ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó ella con un brillo maligno en sus ojos que él respondió con un fruncir de ceño.

― Muy seguro.

― Bueno, -dijo ella fingiendo inocencia. -Mike no tiene problemas en conquistar chicas sin aparentar ser un chico malo.

― Eso lo hace ser bastante homosexual si me lo preguntas. –Repuso él volviéndose a recostar por la camioneta a sus espaldas. Mimi sonrió al ver la forma en que sus hombros se tensaban por lo molesto que se ponía.

_«Me la debes, Ishida»_ Pensó la chica con victoria en los labios.

Mimi iba desvaneciendo el humo de apariencia de Matt. Podía ver a través de él y supo entonces que era de esos chicos que mantienen la calma hasta que el tema tiende en amenazar a lo que él considera como sus "habilidades virtuosas". _«Hombres»_ pensó divertida Mimi al ver cómo el chico reaccionaba.

― Homosexual o no, logra su objetivo. –Siguió diciendo Mimi con inocencia y seguridad. –A diferencia tuya, Ishida, -lo miró con diversión. -que tras una batalla de largo trayecto logras capturar a las mujeres. Pero Mike, con su simple presencia…

― ¿Quieres apostar?

Mimi fue borrando su sonrisa triunfal al ver cómo la de Yamato, una entornada hacia un lado, apareció, desafiándola. Sintió tensos sus hombros al ver cómo el chico dejó caer su cigarrillo y apagó su colilla con su zapato y con él, despegó su espalda del vehículo para iniciar unos pasos lentos y felinos hacia ella.

Ella tragó amargo mirándolo atentamente al avanzar. La luna se dejaba acaparar por algunas nubes en lo alto, haciendo que la penumbra vuelva a envolverlos. Y recordó sus palabras _Tampoco lo es estar sola en un estacionamiento a oscuras_ y retrocedió pero el auto de Tai le impedía avanzar más.

La confianza que alguna vez ondeó victoriosa dentro de ella, había caído en picada cuando aquellos ojos cernidos como fieras al acecho y aquella sonrisa de lado, que dejaba a la vista su incisivo rebelde, le quitó el aire.

Trató de serenarse, cerró los ojos e intentó sonreír para aplacar el nerviosismo que sentía.

― ¿A…Apostar?

Cuando la distancia entre ellos se limitaba a sólo unos pasos, Mimi inconscientemente trató de apartarlo colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico para hacerlo retroceder, pero su cuerpo macizo no se inmutó en absoluto. Al final fue ella quien, coaccionada por la firmeza de los músculos y el calor que emanaba, acabó por encogerse.

Los orbes castaños en ella se movían de un lado a otro, buscando alguna abertura por donde huir, pero aunque tuviese la oportunidad, era consciente de que en esos momentos, dudaba que sus piernas le respondieran.

Él posó ambas manos sobre las de Mimi y las acarició lentamente para luego hacerse con ellas y apartarlas de en medio. Ella intentaba no mirarlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula hasta que sintió como las manos del chico iban subiendo por sus brazos desnudos y tembló. Tembló como cual hoja de otoño tiembla con el monzón que se la desea llevar.

― ¿Tienes frío, _Tachikawa?_ –Profirió él a media voz, casi susurrándole su nombre en el oído. Ella fue consciente de su cercanía y echó un involuntario gemido de sorpresa.

Con la mirada aún en el suelo y los ojos cerrados, sintió que una de las manos de Matt tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro. Ella tampoco luchó mucho contra él y levantó los parpados, encontrándose con aquellos lapislázulis peligrosos.

Las nubes dejaron de bloquear la luz lunar y ésta los baño por completo, aunque Mimi no fue consciente de ello hasta ver cuan diferente podía verse Matt ante aquella luz. El rostro del chico resaltaba con más frescor y vitalidad, trasluciendo su tez con la sensación de que sería tersa pero dura a la vez. Sus ojos parecían poseer un brillo diferente, uno que no recordaba haber visto antes en ellos, parecía que ellos veían a través de ella. Su cabello rebelde y desordenado, parecía más rubio bajo los efectos de la luna y un deseo por entreverar sus dedos en ellos, la asaltó.

Sus pensamientos fueron aplacados totalmente cuando Matt, con su pulgar, recorrió lentamente el labio inferior de la joven y una corriente eléctrica la azotó. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa manera, entre delicadeza y posesión; la primera vez que un chico se acercaba tanto y rompía sus barreras celestes. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Sabía que estaba dejándose vencer y aunque una vocecita en su interior le gritaba que se apartara de él, que lo alejara de ella, porque cuando estaba con él parecería que su sentido común se tomaba vacaciones, Yamato desprendía una fuerza magnética sobre ella y ella no era rival para él.

Y allí dio prueba de ello. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo fue acercándose más hacia él, con la intensión de fundirse en su cuerpo y entonces sintió el calor que emanaba como su propio aroma, tabaco y menta, tensando todo músculo en ella. La mano de Yamato que hace un momento estaba sobre el brazo de Mimi, se aventuró hasta ir a su espalda, acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello. Aquel tacto logró que los ojos de la chica se entrecerraran por el placer agradable que le producía el calor de su cuerpo.

Entonces, él bajó su rostro hacia el de ella, con tanta lentitud que a Mimi le resultó una eternidad. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose arrastrar por él. Y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse…

― Supongo que yo gano.

A pesar de que no se había separado ni un centímetro, un frío abrazador recorrió a Mimi cuando Matt dijo aquellas palabras. Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par, atontada como si acabasen de despertarla forzosamente de un sueño y aunque no deseaba admitirlo, en parte era verdad.

Matt se alejó de ella, mientras sonreía con victoria. Ella lo miraba incrédula. ¿Qué se suponía que fue todo aquello? Él… No pudo siquiera pensar en cómo llamarlo. Estaba tratando de reprimir un chillido de frustración y dolor. Sus ojos le ardían, en parte porque no podía parpadear de la impresión y porque éstos empezaban a acumular lágrimas. Y sintió como si en su garganta se anidaran millones de cuchillas, raspando el camino, ahogando un sollozo.

Rabia. Frustración. Vergüenza. Dolor. Mil y un sentimientos se anidaron en ella en cuestión de segundos y sin detallar en su estado, tomó impulso para levantar su mano y con fuerza propinarle una bofetada a un Ishida con la guardia baja.

Un primer sollozo se escapó de ella. Abrió los ojos atónita y se llevó la mano con la cual golpeó al chico, a los labios, tratando de reprimir el caudaloso llanto que quería explotar. Sus hombros le temblaban con ira. No podía verlo. Lo único que deseaba era estar en su casa.

― E…Eres un asco.

Yamato aún con el rostro ladeado por la cachetada, sonrió de costado. Aquel golpe sólo fue un detonante para sacar lo peor de él. Mimi por su parte, se sujetaba por el capot de auto, intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma aunque viendo sus hombros temblando, estaba claro que sería algo difícil de conseguir.

― Ishida Yamato –empezó a decir él con la voz ronca. –haciendo llorar a niñas pequeñas.

Mimi le dirigió una mirada sonrojada por el llanto contenido y casi se ahogó en un hipo al verlo nuevamente cerca de ella, a una distancia poco recomendable. Su desesperación pudo más que Mimi y sus manos trataron de empujarlo, alejarlo y golpearlo. Él dio un traspié hacia atrás por lo que ella aprovechó para escaparse de él, no podía seguir estando en ese lugar.

No avanzó mucho, ya que Yamato tomó de su muñeca y jaló de ella hacia él sin emplear mucha fuerza como para lastimarla, pero sí la suficiente como para que se estrellara contra su macizo pecho y cuando trató de protestar, él capturó sus labios con los suyos propios.

Mimi abrió grandemente los ojos, sin poder creerse aun lo que sucedía, profiriendo un gemido de sorpresa al sentir sus labios presos de los del Ishida. Todo transcurrió demasiado rápido y cuando cayó en cuenta, él la estaba besando. Las primeras lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Mimi hasta la comisura de sus labios, en donde Matt también sintió el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. Entonces, el chico la abrazó con la fuerza necesaria para que Mimi se acomodara contra su cuerpo y se fusionara con él. En parte, era tranquilizador y amortiguaba los sollozos y espasmos que desprendía su cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y con ello, las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su comisura, cayeron sin más, mojando aún más sus mejillas. _«Mi primer beso»_ pensó ella. Siempre se había imaginado que daría su primer beso en alguna puesta de sol, escena propia de las películas antiguas, en algún jardín mágico, en la playa o bajo la lluvia… No en un estacionamiento a la luz de la luna, mientras estaba llorando. Y mucho menos que el chico a quien ella odiaba, fuese quien le robara su primer beso.

A pesar de eso, el malestar en Mimi pareció ir aplacándose, desapareciendo para ser inundado por una sensación de vértigo, ansiedad. No sabía qué hacer, nunca había practicado para ese momento y se sentía ridícula al estarse planteando esas cosas en ese momento.

Y como si Matt supiera lo que circulaba por su mente, una de sus manos tomó la de Mimi y la dirigió hacia tras de su nuca. Movida por él, dirigió la otra mano también hacia donde se hallaba su compañera y envolviendo el cuello de Yamato, jaló más de él para sentirse más cerca de él.

Sintió como los labios de Matt se curvaron en una sonrisa y luego, él mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Mimi, ganándose un chillido de sorpresa en ella, entreabriendo su boca. Yamato, por ende, profundizó el beso aún más y cuando la lengua del muchacho recorrió a la de ella, Mimo exhaló un gemido ahogado. Su sabor la penetró por completo.

Estaba tan transportada en aquel beso, que no se dio cuenta que el chico la había hecho caminar hasta recostar su espalda contra el capot nuevamente, aprisionándola contra él. Sólo fue consciente de ello cuando él pegó sus caderas a las de ella y una corriente de calor la envolvió.

Era extraño, se dijo. En lugar de sentirse minimizada por el hecho de que no tenía experiencia en cuanto a besos se trataba y claramente Matt llevaba las cuentas del baile, la sensación de sentirse libre y capaz de todo, era reconfortante. Entonces, sus manos se habían aventurado hacia la cabellera rebelde del chico y penetró con sus dedos sus hebras rubias. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisita al oír un gruñido de placer que Matt había solado contra su boca.

Y luego, el beso fue descendiendo hasta finalizar. Él separó un poco sus labios de los de ella y Mimi levantó sus párpados lentamente, como intentando no despertar de aquel sueño. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y se observaban en silencio.

Ella no tenía un panorama comparativo de cómo estuvo el beso, pero ver el rostro de Yamato pigmentado en un rojo carmín y sus labios delineados con el mismo color vivo a causa del beso… Supo que no estuvo del todo mal.

― ¡¿Mimi, sigues aquí?!

La voz de Tai se alzó sobre ellos, obligándoles a separarse casi de un salto aún sin recuperar la circulación correcta del aire o de la sangre en sus venas. Mimi agradecía que aquel vehículo estuviese allí para ocultarle a Tai lo que en realidad estaban haciendo.

Matt y ella compartieron una mirada fugaz que fue entornada hacia su amigo en común, acercándose hacia ellos en compañía de otro hombre, un sujeto de mediana edad que se suponía ser el dueño de la camioneta.

― Lamento este inconveniente. –Se disculpó el hombre haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza a los otros dos chicos. Ambos correspondieron al gesto con uno igual, aunque de manera distraída.

Entonces el sujeto volvió a rodear su coche para abrir su puerta y subirse a la cabina. Tai negó con la cabeza de manera cansina y regresó la vista a sus amigos.

― Veo que ya se conocieron. –Dijo Tai con una sonrisa. Ante sus palabras Mimi se sonrojó notoriamente y trató de alejarse lo más posible del rubio, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes. -¿Sucede algo, Meems?

― E…Eh, es solo que hace mucho frío. Nada grave. –Sonrió ella apenada. Tai, que traía una chaqueta de cuero bajo su camiseta roja, se la quitó para ir hacia su amiga. –No es necesario. –Habló ella en voz quedita, mirando a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, aún sin recuperarse del sonrojo anterior.

Él no oyó de pretextos y colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Mimi. Ante el tacto cálido que propinó la prenda sobre ella, se abrazó instintivamente a ella.

Matt no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella escena. Y Mimi notó sus ojos encima de ellos, por lo que bajó la mirada.

Tai se volvió hacia Matt.

― Hey, gracias por esperar junto a Mimi. –Avanzó hacia el rubio, quien aflojó el semblante y echó un suspiro cansino.

― No es nada. –Acotó él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans. -Después de todo, esperar aquí sola para que te dignaras aparecer, podría ser peligroso.

Mimi se tensó al oírle decir eso, pues lo único que lograba era recordar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

― ¡No tuve la culpa! –Hizo un gesto con su barbilla para señalar la camioneta que ahora ya tenía el motor encendido. –No fue fácil de encontrar al muy tarado este entre tanta gente. Tuve que pedirle a Takato que me ayudase. –Exhaló un suspiro cansino cuando la camioneta negra se quitó del camino.

― ¡Tai, si no vamos a irnos todavía, ¿me abres el auto?! –Exigió Mimi con claro nerviosismo. El chico se volvió a ella de mala gana y murmuró algo para después ir a abrirle la cabina.

Ella entró de prisa y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco. Oyó a Tai gritarle afuera de que tuviese cuidado con la pintura pero eso a ella no le interesaba. Se abrazó a sí misma y se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía con ella. ¡Ella no era así, por el amor de Dios!

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y a pesar del frío que éstas emanaban, podía sentir con claridad el calor en sus mejillas. Se enderezó tras un momento y giró la cabeza para ver qué tanto hablaba Tai con Yamato, pero al estar dentro del coche, el sonido de sus voces se reducía sólo a murmullos inentendibles para ella.

Vio que Tai le daba una palmada amistosa al hombro del rubio y éste comenzó a caminar en dirección a su motocicleta, mientras Tai avanzaba hacia el auto, para reunirse con ella.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa y arrastró los pies con cansancio hasta la puerta, tomó la llave de su motocicleta y la correspondiente a la de su casa para abrirla y dejar que el calor de su hogar lo recibiera al igual que la luz tenue del velador de pie ubicado en la esquina de la habitación, en donde iban los sofás.<p>

Se quitó los zapatos sin prestar demasiada atención, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en el pequeño ovillo rubio acomodado en el sofá individual. Suspiró con cansancio al ver a su madre allí. Lo había esperado toda la noche y acabó rendida al sueño de todas maneras.

Verla de aquella manera, inofensiva e inocente, dormida en fin, le daba la impresión de que una pequeña niña se hallaba profundamente dormida, habiéndose desvelado intentando esperar encontrarse con Santa para verlo comer sus galletas y recibir sus regalos.

_«Será mejor dejarla dormir» _Pensó y caminó hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con su interior precisamente como lo había dejado antes de marcharse.

Antes de irse, había tenido una discusión con su madre y se había molestado con Takeru. Recordar aquello le hacía sentirse pesado y con un pequeño nudo en el estómago. Caminó hacia la pared en donde recostó la guitarra que traía a cuestas, con cuidado de que no cayera contra el piso ante el primer descuido.

Se giró en redondo y abrió su armario, precisamente en donde guardaba las sábanas y edredones. Optó por el edredón verde que solía utilizar cuando el ambiente fresco se colaba por las esquinas, sin ser demasiado acentuado. Y con la colcha en mano, salió de su habitación direccionando sus pasos silenciosos hacia la sala.

Como esperaba, su madre aún seguía en la misma posición y sumida en sus sueños. Avanzó con la misma cautela y gracia de no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Aunque con lo poco que conocía a su madre, sabía que tenía el sueño tan profundo como el que Takeru poseía, así que despertarla ya cuando estaba a manos de Morfeo, le resultaría muy difícil.

Estando junto a ella, depositó con cuidado la colcha en su menudo cuerpo, acomodando las orillas, para que se encuentre bien cubierta y el frío de la habitación no causase estragos en su ella.

A diferencia de ella o Takeru, Yamato tenía el sueño ligero y solía despertarse con facilidad, yendo a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua o leche para ayudarlo a dormir. Y cuando aún vivía con ambos padres, su padre solía llegar tarde a casa a causa de su trabajo. Y en contadas ocasiones lo había visto entrar a la sala de su casa, descalzarse los zapatos con el cansancio propio de una persona que daba todo de sí todos los días.

Pero parecería que su cansancio se desvanecía cuando encontraba a Natsuko dormida en el sofá esperándolo, como lo era en esa ocasión.

El recuerdo de ver a su padre tapando con una manta a su madre, lo embargó tan fuerte que parecía vivirlo en carne propia. Su estómago se contrajo cuando recordó aquella escena y no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué sus padres se habían separado.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos de la mente. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para debatirse sobre temas inútiles.

Suspiró silenciosamente y la observó dormir, como su cuerpo ascendía y descendía, con su respiración calma. Observarla de aquella manera, con el semblante relajado por completo, lo hacía hallar cierto parecido entre Tk y ella. Sus facciones eran más ligeras y tiernas que las acentuadas y marcadas que conformaba su propio rostro, el mismo que su padre tenía.

Acomodó por última vez la manta sobre su madre y ésta se removió un poco, hasta parecería querer despertarse. Entonces alejó sus manos rápidamente, como si tocarla implicara quemarse y esperó a ver que ella no abriera los ojos.

No lo hizo, para su suerte, pero en lugar de eso entreabrió los labios ligeramente.

― ¿Hiroaki? –Susurró ella entre sueños.

Matt abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tanto así que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y sus hombros se contrajeron en tensión. _«Madre»_ Pensó al instante. Entrecerró los ojos con pesar. Ella lo extrañaba tanto como él.

Y recordó que cada vez que su padre llegaba tarde a su hogar, encontrando a Natsuko dormida en el sofá, luego de arroparla con alguna sábana o manta, él la besaba en la frente. Yamato lo había visto hacer eso varias veces, al igual que ver en el rostro de su padre el semblante de alguien que pide perdón en silencio.

El rubio se agachó y acercó su rostro al de su madre, depositando en la frente de la mujer dormida, un ligero roce de sus labios. Pensó que se debería de ver ridículo haciendo esas cosas, pero en ese momento, todo dolor de la cicatriz que solía palpitar en él, parecía dormir plácidamente como su madre lo hacía en ese momento.

Ella volvió a removerse y murmuró.

― Llegas tarde, Hiroaki…-

Sonrió divertido al imaginarse la mueca de fastidio de su padre al oírla decir eso y enderezándose, se alejó de ella, caminando de regreso a su habitación.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**¡SOY MALAAA! ¡LO SÉ! ¡SÉ QUE IRÉ AL INFIERNO POR PONER SEMEJANTE ESCENA! D': me dio tanta pena en verdad…**

**Pero a parte de ello, las parejas empiezan a tener sus dramas e.e Por un lado Kari que conoció a su príncipe azul y Tai que comienza a sentir confusión con respecto a Sora.**

**Y mientras tanto, nuestro MIMATO :'3 ¿Qué les ha parecido el beso? Yo me he transportado escribiéndolo, mientras escuchaba algunas canciones que me hacían vomitar arcoíris *puke rainbow***

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Y agradezco enormemente los que he recibido en el capítulo pasado :DDD**

**Ali0516:** ¡Hola! Aww, me pone tan feliz que te haya parecido hermoso :3 Jajajaja ¡Qué genial, has vivido el concierto a pleno! Así eees, nuestro Matt no podía dejar de verla e.e Pues con Mike de por medio, muchas cosas se esperan, en especial muchos celos por parte de nuestro querido Ishida :3 (Amo hacerlo rabiar xD) Jajaja Nos seguiremos leyendo :D

**Eri sshi:** ¡Holaaa! Muchas gracias, como te había comentado, estoy corta de tiempo por lo que me apresuro en actualizar porque luego ya no podré hacerlo con frecuencia D: Ay sii, Takeru es tan buen hijo :'3 pero tuvo que fallarle a su hermano por ello :c jajaja Kari sacó a relucir su mejor lado femenino sólo para él u.u pero bien que Wallace lo aprovechó eeeh! xD Aaaay error de imprenta xDDD Ya lo colocaré bien jajaja Sorry! Siii, qué pequeño era Odaiba para Mimi en esos momentos, toparse con él en ese lugar xD Y si, Sora está para eso xDDD Pobrecito Tai :c pero es que es taaaan adorable cuando sufre e.e (sádica xD) Y qué tal quedó Wallace, eeeh? Todo un pícaro él x3 Y ver celoso a Daisuke no sería sorpresa, pero Tk *0* Prometo hacerlo echar chispas xDDD ¿Cómo estuvo el MiMato en el capítulo? :D Ay, ese Mike provocador de besos Mimatos xD Y sobre los consejos… ¡Para nada, si estuvieron super buenos en verdad! Además, uno va creciendo gracias a las críticas de sus lectores :3 ¡Gracias de nuevo! Totaaalmente DDD: no quiero saber nada de la uni ahora mismo xDDD me acostumbre a la vagancia juaz! Eso es verdad, todo tendrá su recompensa después *fighting face* Yo también espero eso u.u pero conociendo a los profesores de allí, pues me flagelarán con la tarea DDD': Aaaawww no digas eso que me emociono todo :3 Pues supongo que iremos aprendiendo juntas, porque nunca he tenido una beta reader tampoco *gotita* Muchas gracias y nos seguiremos leyendo! :D

**Mimimatt26:** ¡Holaaa! Sii, seguiré subiéndolos hasta que las clases me digan "stop" D: pero por ahora, subiré tan rápido pueda para que ustedes disfruten de ellos :3 En verdad, muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos seguiremos leyendo! Byeee!~

**Izzieblake:** Muchas gracias, intento no hacerlo porque luego se me hará difícil hacerlo con todo el semestre viniéndome encima D: Así es, es por eso que quería darle un enfoque más personal porque son el estilo de música que escucho y que me imagino a Matt cantándolos *baba* jajaja La ropa quise hacerle más clásico también, con respecto al típico cantante estrafalario de rock que solemos ver en videos y demás xD después de todo, nuestro Yama es más reservado en cuanto a ello jajaja y aaaah! ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Deseo estar allí presenciando el concierto! La próxima compraré entradas anticipadas –ok, no pero no cuesta nada soñar xDD- ¡Lo sieeeeento! TT^TT Siento que después de este capítulo, me odias aún más, no? :'c jajaja Así es e.e eeeh Mimi siente celitos de Sora, pero luego vamos a ir viendo los niveles de celos en Mimi cuando le toque celar de Matt Uhhh! xDDD Sii, es que soy una vueltera y charlatana xDDD jajajaja A veces me asusto porque supero las treinta páginas y me preocupa que sea demasiado, él pero viendo que a ustedes les gusta así, pos sigo derramando palabras en las hojas xDDD Tranquila, hubo una pequeña insunuación Michi en este capítulo y prometo más en los siguientes, como la que el público desea que es el de Koji x Mimi xD Asssh, como me empecino en hacer sulfurar a Matt xD No se fue a ningún lado, permaneció junto a él todo el tiempo hasta este capítulo en que Tai prácticamente la echó :c es que también, sufrió mucho por ella y luego se verá el cómo sucedió las cosas entre ellos :o ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leeremos pronto! Ja neee!~

**Sakurarika:** ¡Holaa! Así es y cada vez más :D ¡Yeeey, Mike apareció y se vienen muchas cosas con él! :o Muchas gracias, en verdad me alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto *llora* Tu opinión a cerca de los celos, ¡Anotadísimo! Koji es otro _sexy symbol_ que merece mostrar todo su potencial *¬* ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y luego nos leeremos! Byeee!~

**Criiisi:** ¡Hola! :DDD Ay, muchas gracias :3 a veces pienso que me paso de habladora con las descripciones jajaja Eso es lo que me encanta leer, que les haya sido fácil imaginarse las situaciones y personajes a lo largo del capítulo :D ¡Me alegra que te hayas transportado en el concierto! Yo también me sentía parte de él al escribirlo que me moría por estar allí en serio D: Aaaah siii, conozco la película! Es increíble! Ash, Matt como Stacey :3 Seeeexy *¬* Jajaja Pobre Natsuko, pero tranquila, la relación con su hijo cambiará posteriormente, pero muuuuy posteriormente xD Sii, Hiroaki :'c Lamento mucho eso en serio! Aaash, ¿En verdad? Qué emoción que te identifiques con ella :D También yo lo hago jajaja Pues es verdad, a Mimi le costará un poco dejar los celos hacia su amigo porque con lo caprichosa que es, pos si :/ jajaja Esta vez el TaiTora estuvo sumido en mucho drama, pero luego eso cambiara para bien ¡Gran idea la del triángulo amoros! Pos así están tornándose las cosas, aunque por ahora se concentrará mucho en cuanto a Mike y Mimi, cosa que hará estallar a Matt xD Jajajaja Así mismo :P Ayy si, Kazu es todo un show con sus invocaciones y espera el siguiente capítulo que prometo que reirás mucho más cuando se de la aparición de Wallace con sus amigos y los celos de Daisuke xDDD ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! :3 Nos seguiremos leyendo, cuídate! Bye-Byeee!~


	5. Just a kiss

**¡Hola, hola! ¡¿Cómo han estado?! :D**

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta historia con más MiMato indirecto para ser exactos xD Hay celos y más celos en distintas parejas que de seguro les resulta divertido.**

**Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer a final del capítulo, así que les dejo con una simple recomendación: Coman mucha fruta y verdura… Ok, eso también pero la más importante.**

**En la última escena se hace mención de un tema del trío musical de country Lady Antebellum que se llama "Just a kiss" y si les interesa, pues escúchenlo *3* es hermoso y describe tanto aquel primer beso de nuestro MiMato.**

**En fin… Les dejó para que disfruten de la lectura. :3**

* * *

><p>Guía Narrativa:<p>

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

* * *

><p>Punteó una vez más las cuerdas de su guitarra ―lento descenso de notas― en forma distraída y tranquila, mientras miraba por la ventana que tenía junto a él. A través del cristal veía a las personas caminar con más calma de lo habitual, pero aún había cierta prisa al andar. Los sábados se caracterizaban por ello, pensó él. Cuando el acelerado correr de la rutina parecía descender por un momento para que de vuelta al lunes, la rueda siga corriendo como siempre. Las calles transitadas por los vehículos se veían como juguetes desperdigados en una habitación, desde la altura en donde se hallaba.<p>

Se acomodó mejor contra la pared que sostenía su espalda, sin dejar de puntear las notas en la guitarra acústica que traía encima; exhaló un suspiro cansado, de esos que uno da cuando aún sin hacer nada te sientes agotado. Volvió sus ojos hacia sus dedos, estudiando la correcta posición de éstos, generando un arpegio lento y para qué negar que un poco lastimero. Tenía una melodía en la cabeza, una que no podía ignorar simplemente.

Luego de arropar a su madre, Yamato se había dado una ducha caliente para quitar el escozor que el frío de la calle le había producido. Y en la tina, recostado, todo su cuerpo se fundía en calor y en el agradable olor que el jabón desprendía. Y así, su mente vagaba con frenesí.

El vapor que se elevaba del agua resultaba semejante a fantasmas frente a él, pero no inmutaban su sonrojado rostro provocado por el calor. Ni siquiera cuando el agua comenzaba a volverse más caliente, resultó ser suficiente motivo como para alejar de él lo que atormentaba su mente. O mejor dicho, _quién_ lo hacía.

Aún tenía la sensación de los pequeños y finos dedos de Mimi enredados en su cabello y su delicada figura entre sus brazos, al igual que su atrapante aroma a chantillí, penetrando los confines de su olfato. Pero la sensación que parecía no querer desaparecer de él y con justa razón, era la de sus labios. Sus carnosos e inexpertos labios bajo los suyos.

Besarla, en un principio resultaba como un tipo de venganza por la bofetada que le había propinado. No hacía falta conocerla mucho como para saber que nunca antes había besado a alguien. Así que ¿Qué mejor tortura para una chica como ella, que la persona a quien odias fuese quien te lo robara?

Todo iba perfecto de acuerdo a sus deseos por humillarla, todo… Hasta que sintió el líquido salado ingresando clandestinamente entre ambos labios, sintiendo la calidez que emitía y el sabor que dejaba al paso.

La había visto con los ojos húmedos cuando jugó con ella, cuando le hizo creer que la besaría y la había dejado sin más. Rompería en llanto en cuestión de segundos, pensó. Y en un principio, quería hacerla sufrir, humillarla y torturarla hasta sentirse satisfecho. Y lo estaba logrando, pero cuando sus lágrimas se entrometieron… Cuando sintió como ella se deshacía como la arena entre los dedos, algo lo golpeó en su interior, con tanta intensidad que no recordaba haberlo sentido antes.

Y entonces, la abrazó. La sujetó con fuerza sin saber por qué hacía aquello. ¡Él quería que ella llorara y se lamentara por querer verle la cara de idiota! Pero sólo se colocó la soga al cuello al besarla, al estrecharla contra su cuerpo con ahínco inexplicable. Y ahora, él pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se paso las manos húmedas por el rostro, restregándolo. Si seguía pensando demasiado, estaba seguro que acabaría por despertar fantasmas que él no necesitaba. Ya tenía demasiados rondándole las espaldas, como para querer tener una legión entera.

Se puso de pie y con la toalla doblada sobre la estantería encima de él, se secó rápidamente el cuerpo, sacando los pies fuera de la tina con cuidado de no resbalar. Enroscó entonces la toalla por su cintura y quitó el tapón de la bañera para dejar correr el agua.

Conciliar el sueño sí había sido difícil, aún después del cálido baño que se dio. Cuando ya estuvo sobre su cama bajo una ligera sábana cubriéndolo del frío del ambiente, mantuvo su mirada puesta en el techo mientras sus manos se hallaban detrás de su nuca.

Cerró los ojos con la molestia producida a causa de los pensamientos que iban rondándole y, tratando de ahuyentarlos iba tarareando una canción en su cabeza que tuviese el mismo efecto como el contar ovejas le resultaba a su hermano.

Recordó la melodía de _I'm still here_, era una de las canciones favoritas de su padre, la cual solía oírle tocar en la armónica cuando él tampoco podía dormir. Y en su mente, como una película, circulaba los versos de aquella canción de _Goo Goo dolls_, con la cual su padre se sentía identificado y para qué negar que él también lo hacía.

Y entonces, aquella melodía, había empezado a desaparecer y una nueva nació, más triste, más profunda y cargaba en ella todo lo que en su cabeza resonaba. Sin darse cuenta, aquella canción le sirvió de arrullo a sí mismo y cayó dormido finalmente. Aunque la melodía, en lugar de desaparecer para cuando despertó, seguía allí como el centinela de su propia celda. Al pendiente de él.

Lo primero que había hecho al despertar, fue tomar su guitarra e ir buscando las notas que reprodujesen a la realidad la melodía de sus sueños. Estuvo tan atrapado en su labor de sacar las notas para esa canción, que había llegado la hora del encuentro con los muchachos de la banda.

Un golpe fugaz se acentuó en su cabeza de un momento a otro y Yamato se precipitó, casi tirando al suelo la guitarra, más por el susto que por el dolor. Viró la mirada alterada a los otros cuatro jóvenes que se hallaban en la misma habitación y con rabia espetó al que se encontraba junto a un pizarrón acrílico blanco, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido aunque dudaba que aquel fuese un semblante enojado. Claramente podía verse que las comisuras de sus labios luchaban por no entornar una sonrisa divertida.

― ¡Kazu! –Gritó Yamato molesto, sobando la zona lastimada a lo que el chico se descruzó los brazos.

― ¡Hey, Ishida, te necesitamos aquí, no en la luna! –Dio golpecitos al pizarrón detrás de él. –No nos estás ayudando mucho mientras suspiras mirando la ventana como cenicienta.-

― No le queda mal. –Atinó ahora Ruki con una sonrisa divertida, sentada más próxima al rubio, quien le dedicó una mirada fulminante. –Rubio, ojos azules y desdichado. Sólo necesitamos unos zapatitos de cristal y listo.-

Tanto Koichi como Koji rieron por lo bajo. Yamato rezongó molesto y dejó a un lado la guitarra, recostándola en la pared vecina a él y se sentó mejor sobre la ménsula que sobresalía de la única ventana en aquella habitación.

― Si quieres mi ayuda, Kazu, ten la decencia de borrar lo que está escrito allí. –Señaló Matt de mala gana a lo que todos asintieron al unánime.

Kazu también se giró a ver lo que había escrito y se encogió de hombros decepcionado y volver a mirar a sus compañeros.

― ¿Qué? ¿No creen que el Señor Borton nos haya desechado porque soy muy sensual?-

En la pizarra blanca iba escrito como título principal y con hiraganas grandes de color rojo: _"Razones por las cuales el Señor Borton nos ha desechado"._

Ruki se volvió al rubio y con un gesto, le pidió el borrador que le había arrojado el baterista hace un momento. Matt lo tomó al tiempo en que la chica se había incorporado del suelo y recibió el objeto con facilidad entre sus manos, una vez que con un diestro tiro Matt se lo lanzó. La Makino avanzó hacia el frente, pasando de Koji situado a un lado sobre el suelo y estando frente al pizarrón, empujó a Kazu a un lado, quien protestó ante ella pero hizo caso omiso. Ruki borró la única opción escrita en el acrílico que Shiota puso como razón primordial, casi con gusto.

La banda solía reunirse un día de por medio en alguna de las casas de sus miembros para los ensayos, teniendo los sábados como días válidos en sus horarios. Pero precisamente ese sábado ninguno ―a excepción de Yamato― había llevado sus instrumentos, pues la reunión que se desarrollaba en la casa de la Makino no era precisamente para ensayar. Sino para evaluar sus errores en cuanto al concierto de la noche anterior. Aprender de los errores, había optado Koichi y aunque todos parecían estar de acuerdo en su punto, Matt no consideraba que su banda tuviese que cambiar algo.

― Si Borton nos considera "Poco originales" no es que fuésemos a rogarle por firmar con alguien a quien nuestro estilo no agrada. –Había expuesto Yamato tras la marcha de Borton y su oportunidad con él.

― Guárdate el orgullo para otro momento, Yamato. –Dijo Koji igual de harto que el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de plástico que había desperdigadas por allí.

Cuando Michael J. Borton había dado su voto final y se había marchado del bar junto con su familia, los muchachos de la banda estuvieron sumidos en un silencio derrotado, hasta que Yamato, realmente furioso por no haber conseguido la aprobación del hombre, soltó aquello.

Koji era un chico igual de orgulloso que el rubio, pero a pesar de ello era consciente de que aún les faltaba mejorar en algunos aspectos. Y si Borton decía que algo les faltaba, tenía que creer en su palabra. Después de todo, no es el dueño de una disquera tan famosa a nivel mundial porque así se le pegó la gana.

― ¿Acaso piensas que nuestra presentación no valía la firma? –Preguntó Matt a Koji con visible rabia. El azabache levantó la vista a su líder y frunciendo el ceño dijo.

― No creo que la presentación haya estado tan mal, es sólo que…

― ¿Tan mal? –Preguntó interrumpiéndolo. -¿Algo que quieras compartir con el grupo, Minamoto?-

Pocas ocasiones él lo llamaba por su apellido, sólo cuando lo reprendía o le llamaba la atención. Koji sabía que el rubio no era de reaccionar con intensidad, bastaba sólo con exponer su punto en un tono mordaz para darse a escuchar y respetar, como lo hacía en esos momentos. Pero estaba haciendo una rabieta injusta en ese instante y el de la bandana negra no lidiaría con ello.

― ¿A parte de tu falta de atención? Creo que nada más.

Vocalista y bajista se miraron con fuerza, mientras el resto de los miembros se encogía de hombros. Matt y Koji nunca discutían, no solían tener diferencias ya que se llevaban muy bien por ser tan parecidos y el otro disfrutaba de la compañía de su compañero, pero en esos momentos, parecería que aquello se quedó como un recuerdo más.

― Bien, bien. Ya fue suficiente. –Repuso Ruki poniéndose en medio. Era la única a quien ambos escuchaban, aunque sea por las malas. Miró a ambos jóvenes. –Váyanse ahora mismo. –No disimularon su sorpresa al oírle decir eso, por lo que continuó hablando ella. –No resolverán nada con los nervios crispados, así que mañana reunión en mi casa a las tres de la tarde. –Miró a Kazu y Koichi. -¿Entendieron?-

Ir en contra de la pelirroja, era ir en contra de la marea misma. Nadie protestó ante su decisión y Matt se marchó de allí a zancadas marcadas y molestas, mientras su deseo por fumar le hervía las entrañas.

Pero decir que sólo él fue el afectado con la decisión deliberada del hombre, era mentira. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la banda se vio superado por tal hecho, incluso Ruki estuvo muy afligida porque después de todo, corrió a cuenta de ella la presencia de Borton en aquel lugar. Nadie la culpaba, pero era imposible no sentirse impotente por más que trataran de hacerle ver que no era así. Aunque claro, estaban hablando de Makino Ruki. Ella no revelaba sus emociones con facilidad ni soltura, gracias a la capacidad que poseía por ocultarlos tras una actitud indiferente a todo, que ni Yamato o Koji parecían poder igualar.

― Entonces… -Dijo Ruki ahora tomando el pincel rojo en mano con intención de escribir en el acrílico. -¿Alguna idea útil? –Kazu levantó la mano a lo que ella resopló con desgano. –Que no tenga que ver con que eres sensual, Kazu.-

El chico se encogió de hombros, derrotado y dejándose caer en el suelo, cruzó sus piernas para cerrar los ojos y pensar. Koji se pasó una mano por el mentón de forma pensativa, su hermano –sentado sobre la cama con un almohadón entre los brazos- también tenía la mente ocupada buscando algo que aportar.

Matt no se molestó en buscar una respuesta, porque él se mantenía firme en lo que había dicho: su banda no tenía nada que cambiar. Así que, en forma aburrida, comenzó a jugar con el llavero que pendía de la llave de su motocicleta y de la de su casa. Era un bonito y pequeño juguete con la forma de un lobo en color blanco que Sora le había regalado en una ocasión que tuvo una cita con ella en un parque de diversiones.

― Y si –había iniciado Koichi, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes sostuvieron su mirada en él. – En lugar de buscar errores en nosotros, vemos las opciones que podríamos implementar.-

― Es una buena idea. –Acotó Ruki tras pensarlo un momento. -¿Tienes algo? –Koichi asintió.

― Pensaba que quizá podamos dar una nueva imagen. –Koichi se tensó un poco al ver cómo la confusión reinaba en el rostro de sus compañeros. Se aclaró la garganta. –Es decir… Nuestras canciones hablan con la ira propia del metal core. Podríamos entornar una imagen más adecuada.-

― ¿Te refieres a vestirnos y maquillarnos de una forma…?

― Emo, Koji –soltó Matt viendo el punto del gemelo de éste. –sugiere que demos un aspecto más emo como lo dan _Black Veils Brides__[1]_, ¿no?

― Tocamos metal core, no música deprimente como para ir delineándonos los ojos de negro y pasar como una banda de _visual kei_. –Sentenció Minamoto encogiéndose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

― ¡Podríamos pintarnos el cabello de colores extravagantes! –Aportó emocionado Kazu. -¡Yo pido rojo! A ti podría irte bien el azul, Matt. ¡Oh y Koji violeta y a ti verde, Koichi!

El silencio posterior hizo caer una gotita de sudor al baterista, viendo la forma cansina en que el resto de los presentes le sostenía la mirada. Molesto, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín.

― No _visual kei_ y no _X Japan__[2]_, Kazu. ―Finalizó Ruki volviéndose hacia el pizarrón y comenzar a escribir. –Bien, supongo que la imagen es un comienzo, aunque dudo que la presentación sea algo de lo que tengan que mejorar. –Puso la tapa al pincel y se giró a sus amigos. –He visto a Borton durante toda la presentación y parecía encantado con ella y los covers. Quizá sólo deban centrarse en lo que las músicas propias implican.

― Es cierto –apoyó Koichi volviendo a hablar. –cuando el Señor Borton nos ha objetado algo, fue con respecto a nuestras propias canciones. –Pasó la mirada de Kazu a su hermano y posteriormente a Matt, quien echó un suspiro cansino. –Quizá sólo ellas sean nuestro punto flojo.

― ¿En verdad consideran que debamos cambiarlas? –Dijo Matt. –Son parte de nosotros, la forma en que nos identificamos frente al público. –Hizo una pausa rápida antes de que lo interrumpieran. –Podemos contactar con otras disqueras si lo deseamos, muchachos.

― ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar –dijo Ruki ahora- que quizá nos den la misma respuesta de la que Borton nos ha dado? –Matt calló ante su respuesta y frunció el ceño claramente sin fundamentos. Ruki relajó su semblante y se llevó las manos a sus caderas.

Un prolongado silencio se había formado en la habitación, en el cual cada uno estaba metido en sus cavilaciones, pensando sobre todo lo que les estaba sucediendo. Una clara frustración era la que reinaba en el rostro de los muchachos. Y entonces, Kazu habló.

― ¿Qué les parece esto? –Sus compañeros le permitieron sus miradas. –Investiguemos a Borton y a todas las bandas con que haya firmado. Quizá nos dé un panorama de lo que acostumbra a tener y a partir de allí, canalizar el cambio de nuestras canciones.-

No hacía falta decir que todos los que estaban allí presentes quedaron asombrados de que aquella gran idea proviniese de la boca del disparatado baterista. Ruki se abrió paso en su habitación hacia el escritorio blanco de madera junto a Koji y levantó la pantalla de su notebook.

Matt se levantó y tomó su guitarra en mano, para así meterla dentro de su funda negra.

― ¿Te vas? –Preguntó Koji reincorporándose del suelo. Matt se giró a verlo cuando paseaba la hebilla del cierre de la funda.

― Así es. Quedé con Tai al salir de aquí. –Se cruzó la correa por el pecho y ajustó su guitarra por la espalda. En eso, sonó su teléfono celular apurando la mano del rubio por tomarlo de su bolsillo trasero. Descolgó y atendió. -¿Tk? ¡¿En dónde te habías metido, maldita sea?! –Regañó el rubio, desfilando una sonrisa divertida en los presentes.

Extrañas veces Matt se dejaba ver alterado, era de aquellas personas impulsivas pero no de las que hacían una escena y aquel lado sobreprotector hacía su hermano era una de las pocas ocasiones en que veían a Yamato un poco fuera de la sobriedad que lo caracterizaba.

― ¿Nota? –Preguntó Matt sorprendido. –Oh. Ya veo. –Se encogió de hombros y daba la espalda a sus compañeros, quienes le sonreían molestamente. Se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana por donde había vagado su mente aquella tarde. –Lo sé, lo sé. Tú ocúpate de tus cosas, mocoso. –Sonrió al oír a su hermano protestar tras la línea. –De acuerdo. Nos vemos –pero antes de colgar, su hermano siguió hablando. -¿Qué tal nos fue ayer? Esto… -Entrecerró los ojos con cansancio.

Los demás miembros de la banda y Ruki observaron a Matt tensarse mientras iba relatando a grandes rasgos la mala noticia que había afectado al grupo. Pero desviaron la mirada, como si no hubiesen estado husmeando en la conversación con Takeru cuando Matt se volvió hacia ellos.

― ¿Dónde estaba Tk? –Preguntó Koichi con una pequeña sonrisa que aflojó el semblante en Matt.

― Fue con Daisuke y Hikari a encontrarse con un amigo. –Sonrió divertido. –Está claro que olvidó lo que debía hacer para historia. –Koichi y Koji se tensaron al mismo tiempo en que oyeron aquella oración, compartiendo miradas, ampliando la sonrisa en Yamato. ―Y por lo que veo, ustedes también.

― Ya tenemos la investigación, -inició Koji echando un suspiro cansino. –es sólo que somos un asco con la materia. Espero no reprobar.

― ¿Harás la tarea con Tai? –Preguntó Kazu uniéndose a la conversación con una ceja enarcada y clara diversión en su rostro.

― No te mentiré, sólo jugaremos en su nuevo PS4. –Se encogió de hombros. –Al regresar a casa, investigaré. –y de ésta manera, el rubio se despidió de los demás para salir de la habitación y encaminarse a las escaleras fuera del departamento de la Makino.

* * *

><p>Echó un largo suspiro con cansancio y hastío, cruzada de brazos e inconscientemente, tamborileando sus dedos contra los brazos contrarios. Hikari observaba el parque con poco interés, realmente ansiosa por marcharse de allí de una buena vez por todas, pero pareciera que eso nunca sucedería.<p>

Dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos amigos y compañeros de clase. Daisuke se hallaba discutiendo con un niño de unos ocho años porque el pequeño había lanzado su balón hacia donde ellos se encontraban y el muy dramático del Motomiya había actuado como si de una gigantesca bola de demolición les caía encima, cuando en realidad sólo acabó por golpear el respaldo del asiento en donde se encontraban sentados hace sólo un momento. Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Y luego, su mirada fue hacia su rubio amigo quien se estaba haciendo una llamada a su hermano mayor sobre su salida de esa tarde. Takeru le había dicho que cuando Matt había llegado a su casa, tanto él como su madre estaban dormidos así que cuando se despertó aquel sábado por la mañana fue a verlo, pero el Ishida se hallaba profundamente dormido y parecía realmente agotado. No quería molestarlo, por lo que sólo se alistó para salir dejándole una nota al hacerlo, pues su madre también tenía un compromiso aquel sábado y Matt despertaría sin nadie quien le explicase dónde se habían ido todos.

Kari le sostuvo la mirada por un momento a Tk, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda en este momento, mientras movía la mano libre mientras hablaba. Sonrió divertida. El muchacho tenía ciertos tics nerviosos mientras hablaba por teléfono: el más característico era el de caminar de un lado a otro y luego detenerse por un momento, para retomar su caminata sin rumbo. Y el segundo era el de mover la mano libre y ajena a sujetar el teléfono para mecerla expresivamente mientras hablaba.

Soltó otro suspiro cansado dirigiendo la mirada hacia el frente nuevamente, viendo a la gente pasar y pasar de vez en cuando. Estaba cansada de estar sentada en aquel banco en lo que transcurrió aquella media hora de espera. ¿A quién esperaba? Oh, pues al amigo extranjero y desconocido de Takeru y Daisuke. Pero cómo iban las cosas, ya comenzaba a odiarlo. Había algo que se llamaba "Respeto" y que los japoneses –al igual que muchas otras personas- consideraban en expresar de muchas maneras y el llegar puntual al sitio acordado era una forma muy buena de demostrarlo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo totalmente despejado. Una tela amplia e interminable en azul cobalto que la tranquilizaba enormemente. Cerró los ojos y respiró con tranquilidad. Y entonces, oyó la voz de Takeru con emoción.

― ¡Wallace! ¡Al fin llegaste!

_«Imposible… Eso es…»_

― Lamento tanto la tardanza.

Hikari abrió los ojos como platos al oír su voz y se reincorporó tan rápido que sintió un fuerte azote de mareo. -Mi primo tardó una eternidad para estarse listo para su cita y como él debía traerme pues, aquí estoy.-

Y allí estaba. Su rubio y brillante cabello sedoso y peinado hacia un costado de manera suelta y relajada, mientras sus ojos cian miraban a Takeru emocionado por volver a verlo. _«Wallace»_ pensó Hikari al darse cuenta que en verdad era él y se le quedó viendo inmutada totalmente.

― ¡Hey, Wallace! –Y allí llegaba corriendo Daisuke casi abalanzándose para abrazar al norteamericano con toda la efusividad que lo caracterizaba y el Borton correspondiendo a su saludo con otro abrazo. –Te tardaste. ¡El helado cae a cuenta tuya!-

Rió y a Hikari pareció que el tiempo se detenía al instante, recobrando todo movimiento cuando los tres adolescentes se giraron a verla. Vio a Takeru dirigirse a ella con un gesto de mano, por medio del cual la atención de Wallace cayó enteramente sobre ella.

―…nuestra amiga Yagami Hik…

― ¿Kari? –Dijo Wallace igual o quizá más sorprendido que ella, dejando de prestar atención a Takeru para avanzar con un ligero trote hacia donde se hallaba. –Vaya… -Su sonrisa amplia la contagió y sonrió igual de emocionada. –N…No sabía que vendrías.-

― No sabía que eras tú el misterioso amigo de Tk y Daisuke. –Repuso ella poniéndose de pie para cuando él estuvo frente a ella. Él no dejaba de contemplarla como si hubiese descubierto el más invaluable y exótico tesoro, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

― Es un pequeño planeta, si te pones a pensar. –Y se rascó la mejilla, enseñando cierto nerviosismo. –A…Ayer olvidé pedirte tu número. Pensarás que soy un idiota, ¿no?-

― Para nada, yo…

― ¿Se conocen? –Tanto Hikari como Wallace dirigieron su mirada hacia la cara muy sorprendida que tanto Takeru y Daisuke sostenían, cuyos ojos pasaban de la muchacha al americano.

Borton sonrió con pena y compartió una mirada con Hikari, por un momento fue como si sólo ellos comprendieran lo que quería decirse sin palabras, un idioma mudo de miradas y sonrisas en donde Takeru entrevió algo que por mucho tiempo no pensó reconocer en los ojos de su amiga de infancia.

―…y así es como nos conocimos. –Terminó de relatar Wallace mirando nuevamente a una sonrojada Kari, por hacer mención de algo que Tk no llegó a escuchar. Estaba demasiado sorprendido observándola y descifrando aquel semblante en ella.

Hikari nunca miró a nadie así y era la primera vez que lo hacía. Era muy extraño, tenía que decirlo pero había tanta frescura, que por un momento no pensó que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

El teléfono de Tk sonó y éste pegó un respingo por la sorpresa. Rebuscó distraídamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de mezclilla y al sacarlo, vio en la pantalla la foto de su compañera, Orimoto Izumi, cariñosamente apodada Zoe. Sintió a Daisuke colarse por sobre su hombro para ver quién llamaba, tenía esa costumbre infantil así que no se molestó en enseñarle el nombre de la rubia muchacha con influencia italiana.

― Zoe, yo… –dijo cuando tomó el teléfono formulando una sonrisita, que fue rápidamente acaparada por un semblante consternado. Todos los allí presentes oyeron la potente y sulfurada voz de la muchacha tras la línea, posando en Takeru una mirada curiosa. –N…No, claro que no lo olvidé. –Hizo una pausa en donde visualizó el rostro de Kari mirándolo entre curiosidad y enfado. –Voy para allá. –Un momento más de pausa. –Sí, en cinco minutos estaré allí. A… -La despedida fue fríamente acaparada por el silencio al ver que la llamada se cortó abruptamente. Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y lo observó con cansancio, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –Preguntó Daisuke con una sonrisa divertida a lo que su amigo suspiró.

― Olvidaste la tarea de historia, ¿no? –Preguntó Kari negando con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Zoe te matará. ¿En dónde está?-

― Me espera en la biblioteca, quiere que vaya de inmediato. –Miró a Daisuke y luego a Kari. -¿ya han hecho la tarea?

La castaña sonrió con pena aflojando el semblante frente a sus amigos.

― En realidad, mi parte ya está hecha. –Señaló a Daisuke con el mentón. –Tú aún tienes qué investigar.-

― Lo iba a hacer luego del paseo con Wallace. –Se excusó el moreno fingiendo ofenderse.

En eso, el recién nombrado se incorporo a la conversación de la cual no tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedía, pero parecía comprender lo más importante, por lo que añadió pasando la mirada de Daisuke a Takeru y finalmente, terminar en Kari.

― Podemos ir a la biblioteca, en verdad me resulta interesante recorrer lugares de importancia cultural.-

― Entonces, andando. –Dijo Hikari con una amplia sonrisa. –No hagamos esperar a Zoe.-

* * *

><p>― Así que no habrá firma. –Concluyó pensativamente Taichi sin despegar la mirada del televisor al igual que su rubio acompañante.<p>

― No.

― Es una verdadera lástima. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya estaba por soltar la noticia que tenía un amigo famoso. –Matt sonrió de medio lado. –Bueno, al menos consuélate con saber que tú serás el del amigo famoso, cuando yo sea un futbolista reconocido a nivel mundial y mi imagen esté dentro de la _FIFA_ _soccer_.

― Eso ocurrirá de aquí a diez años como mínimo. –Habló Yamato sin borrar su sonrisa. –Para entonces, yo estaría haciendo mi quinta rabieta en algún hotel de Manhattan y arrestado por ello, como toda buena estrella de Rock.-

― No metas a _Axl_ en esto. –Hizo un movimiento exagerado con su comando para intentar derribar con su luchador al de Yamato, pero el chico lo esquivó eficazmente. -¡Quédate quieto! Demonios… -Suspiró. –Entonces, ¿qué planean hacer para llamar la atención?-

― No hemos llegado a nada aún, sólo se dieron ideas pero nada en concreto. –Dio un golpe seco al personaje de Tai que le restó vida al castaño y lo oyó maldecir por lo bajo.

― Deberían de usar algo distintivo. Viejo, ayer su guardarropa dejó mucho qué desear. La presentación estuvo buena, pero ¿no pensaron en maquillarse? El estilo de Kiss es bueno, pero algo retro. ¡Oh, incluso podrían teñirse el cabello con colores llamativos! A ti te sentaría el azul, ¿lo sabías?-

Matt rodó los ojos con cansancio y echó otro suspiro pero más bien cargado con molestia.

― Fue lo mismo que sugirió Kazu.

― No me extraña que sea el más genial entre ustedes. Adoro a ese chico. –Sonrió divertido Tai.

― Los idiotas se atraen dicen muchos estudiosos. Veo que es verdad.

Tai le hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda, como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir, para luego volver a posarla sobre el control.

― Hoy tú nos llamas "idiotas", mañana nos llamaran "Genios". Acuérdate de mí cuando reciba algún nobel interesante. –Y con un último movimiento, Matt blandió un ataqué mortífero para acabar con la vida de Tai. ― ¡Nooo! –Gritó Tai al tiempo en que dejaba caer el control al suelo y se llevaba ambas manos al cabello para jalarlo con frenesí.

En su rostro iba dibujado la clara sorpresa, decepción e impotencia característica de alguien que va perdiendo siete veces seguidas en el mismo juego… mientras que en su contrincante se leía la clara satisfacción y seguro aburrimiento de ir ganando aquellos encuentros.

Yamato se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado al dejar el control sobre el suelo y tomar el último pedazo de pizza que se encontraba en el cartón cuadrangular. Miró a Tai y levantó el trozo de pizza como si de una copa se tratara y estuviese brindando con ella.

― A tú salud, Yagami, el último pedazo. –Y dio un gran bocado con gusto al recibir una mirada iracunda por parte del moreno.

― Maldito Ishida –masculló con molestia y dejó que su mano derecha, cuyo codo descansaba sobre la rodilla del mismo lado, sostuviese su cara con fastidio. –Ni que quisiera pasarme de glotón como tú.

Yamato se limpió con su pulgar el rastro de queso que su pizza de mozzarella dejó en la comisura de sus labios con tanto gusto que a Tai le dio asco.

― Di lo que quieras, pero el último trozo de pizza siempre es el mejor.

― ¡Maldita sea! –Volvió a bramar el castaño zarandeándose el cabello desquiciadamente. Yamato tenía razón, porque el último trozo siempre hablaba de victoria y de quién era el mejor. Y aunque tras aquella sanguinaria batalla contra su mejor amigo en su PS4, siempre el último –la batalla que decidiera quién se llevaba el último trozo de pizza- era el más significativo de todo el encuentro.

Taichi se puso de pie a regañadientes, llevándose consigo el cartón vacío y desfilando en calcetines sobre el suelo de su sala hacia su cocina, en cuya encimera depositó la pieza de basura.

― ¿Te has dado cuenta que ganarme aquellos siete encuentros consecutivos sólo dice que eres un maldito friki? –Dijo Tai tratándose de consolar. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó una coca-cola a medio trayecto de acabarse y buscando un vaso de vidrio, se sirvió su contenido espumoso y negro. –Las chicas dejarán de delirar por ti al saber que eres un _geek_.

Yamato se engulló el último pedazo de comida chatarra para luego lamerse la punta de sus dedos y mirar divertido a Taichi.

― Eso es lo que piensas tú, pero créeme que al apretar los botones del comando, sólo verán mis bíceps acentuarse sensualmente y ahí es cuando puedes empezar a comprarme condones al por mayor.

Tai rodó los ojos con hastío. Si bien el odiar que Matt siempre lleve las de ganar no era por otra simple razón, que no fuese aquella soberbia desmedida que resguardaba su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Se volvió hacia la sala y se dejó caer sobre el almohadón en donde se había sentado todo el resto de la tarde que pasó junto a Yamato, jugando y apostando. _«Como en los viejos tiempos»_ pensó entrecerrando los ojos con cierta melancolía al mirar al frente, pero sin mirar a nada específico. Aunque sabía que al referirse a los tiempos pasado, faltaba la presencia de cierta pelirroja de ojos rubíes y tez trigueña.

― Entonces… -Inició Matt a lo que Tai dio un sorbo más de su gaseosa sin despegar la vista de la consola. –Al fin has vuelto a ver a Sora, pero no veo un ápice de felicidad en tu rostro. –Tai lo miró sorprendido, como si en verdad le sorprendiera que sacara a relucir aquel tema entre ambos. El rubio lo miraba intensamente, al igual que lo hacía cuando temas de real importancia se ubicaban en su conversación.

Tai abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró al instante y dio otro sorbo. No deseaba hablar de ella en estos momentos. El silencio reinó entre ambos y Matt supo que Sora se había vuelto un tema tabú. Yamato se reincorporó del suelo para caminar hacia la cocina y sacar del refrigerador la botella de coca.

― ¿Recuerdas que cuando niños –había iniciado Tai lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera desde donde estaba. En el departamento, no había más personas que ellos dos, así que podían hablar con tranquilidad y en el tono que quisieran sin esperar molestar a nadie. –competíamos para ver quién se casaría con ella?

Matt, que había quitado la tapa al plástico, suspendió la acción de verter el líquido en el vaso de vidrio que tenía a mano al oír aquella mención en particular. Era verdad que Tai y él solían rememorar cosas de la infancia, pero casi nunca hablaban de Sora. No desde que ella se había mudado hace dos años.

― Lo recuerdo. –dijo retomando lo que estaba haciendo.

― ¿Y recuerdas que ella acababa siempre eligiéndote a ti?

Al oír aquello, Matt se sobresaltó y el líquido negro acabó por derramarse por la encimera y hacer resbalar el vaso de vidrio por ella, dejando que el estruendoso ruido del golpe llenara la casa. Para su suerte, el vaso no se rompió ni quebró. Lo enderezó rápidamente y miró instintivamente a la pared que lo separaba de Tai.

_« ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que salí con Sora? ¡Maldición!»_ Pensó sobresaltado el rubio. Tras el tiempo en que la Takenouchi había regresado de Tokyo y el supuesto romance entre él y ella se dio, muy pocas personas sabían al respecto. Para variar, sólo los de la banda y su hermano estaban al tanto. Pero nunca se lo había dicho a Tai, aunque cabía mencionar que en ese entonces, el muchacho estaba de vacaciones con su familia en Osaka así que aquel dato pasó desapercibido para cuando todo acabó y Tai regresó a Odaiba.

Y no, no se lo había mencionado ¿Por qué? Era muy sencillo. Para Matt no representó gran cosa y decir que no tomó muy enserio su relación con Sora era cierto, pero mencionar aquello a Tai… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría al saber que su mejor amigo había tenido una corta relación con la que fue su primer amor? Y no mentía al decir que pensó en mencionárselo, porque después de todo Sora sólo fue un amor de niño… ¿No?

― ¿Matt? –Tai surcó el umbral de la cocina al oír aquel estruendo y vio a su amigo sosteniendo el vaso firmemente sobre la mesada, con una gran cantidad de gaseosa escurriéndose por ella y cayendo al suelo. –Viejo, no me des esos sustos.-

― L…Lo siento. –Dijo y sin mirarlo, fue deprisa a tomar la rejilla de tela y mojarla bajo el grifo del lavabo. Empezó a limpiar el líquido dulce que dejaba un camino pegajoso a su paso. –Ah y sí lo recuerdo. ¿A qué viene este baúl de los recuerdos? –Preguntó tratando de no sonar alternado, mientras limpiaba y le daba la espalda a Tai.

El castaño se recostó por el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

― Es sólo que… -Y calló. Matt, lo miró por sobre el hombro y vio a su amigo serio, algo bastante extraño en Taichi, tanto así que parecía estar delante de un completo extraño.

_«Maldita sea…»_ Pensó nuevamente.

― Tai, tú… -Inició Matt poniéndose de pie e ir al lavabo para limpiar la rejilla y sacar de ella todo el resto de gaseosa que quedó impregnada en su cuerpo. -¿Aún sigues enamorado de ella? –Y vio que Tai lo miraba directamente, extrañado por su pregunta, pero luego recobró la compostura y sonrió abiertamente.

― Ahora recuerdo que tengo el último juego de GTA, vamos a…

― Taichi. –Cortó rápidamente Matt. Taichi advirtió la seriedad de su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero su expresión divertida no desapareció.

― Enamorado o no, ya no interesa cuando ella no siente lo mismo, ¿no es verdad? –Se pasó una mano por la nuca de forma apenada. –Lo había dejado en claro hace dos años.

Matt apretó los puños con fuerza, con tanta que sentía el dolor punzante de sus uñas clavándoselas en las palmas. Tai se giró en redondo y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala y desde allí, gritó al rubio.

― ¡Oh, por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió con Mimi?!-

Matt palideció al oírle decir aquello. Había tratado de no nombrarla para no tener que hacer mención de lo que había sucedido con ella en la madrugada en aquel estacionamiento. Pero ¿Qué querría decir Tai con eso? ¿Acaso ella se lo mencionó?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Desfiló sus palabras con toda la tranquilidad y cinismo que pudo desenterrar al ir hacia la sala.

Tai, sostenido por ambas manos contra el suelo, lo miró curioso.

― Es que cuando salimos del bar, le pregunté si le habías caído bien pero reaccionó tan extraño.

― ¿Extraño? –Preguntó al sentarse junto a él, en la almohada semejante a la de Tai.

― Sí, es decir, no quería que hiciese mención de eso porque le dolía mucho la cabeza. –Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño. –No le has dicho o hecho nada para molestarla, ¿No?

_« ¿Eso era una pregunta o una afirmación?»_ Pensó Matt tenso, con los hombros duros y entornados hacia atrás como solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso y trataba de disimularlo.

― No hablamos de muchas cosas. Sólo del concierto y esas cosas. –Mintió con toda la destreza que pudo, sin dar rendijas de vacilación en sus palabras. – ¿Suele frecuentar esos lugares? Quizá no estaba acostumbrada o sólo se encontraba cansada. Parece una chica muy quisquillosa.

Tai echó un suspiro sonoro y aflojó el semblante tras eso, asintiendo. Matt volvió a respirar con más tranquilidad al ver que su amigo creyó todo lo que dijo. Tenía que felicitarse a sí mismo por tal cinismo con que podía actuar en ocasiones.

― Quisquillosa y caprichosa. –Sonrió tiernamente y se volvió para apoyar ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas y mirar el vaso vacío en el suelo. –Pero en verdad es una muy buena compañía. –Matt no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente cuando dijo aquello.

Entonces, recordó aquella escena en donde Tai se había deshecho de su chaqueta de cuero para colocársela a Mimi sobre sus pequeños hombros, cubriéndola del frío. Ver aquella forma en que ambos se sostenían la mirada, con tanta pertenencia y confianza le sentó relativamente molesta.

― Eres muy cercano a ella. –Dijo, aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta disimulada que pareció borrar el malestar en Tai. Matt volvió para mirarlo y se sorprendió de hallar a Tai completamente diferente, con menos seriedad y amargura que hace un momento cuando Sora apareció en su conversación.

― Nos hicimos amigos cuando ella se había mudado aquí a Odaiba. –Contó. –En un principio, me resultó muy molesta, siempre diciéndote qué hacer, testaruda y caprichosa como sólo ella puede ser. –Sonrió y miró a Yamato. -Pero no tardé en encariñarme con ella. En verdad es una persona muy dulce cuando la conoces bien.-

Matt estudió sus palabras y la expresión con que Tai mencionaba todo ello. Hacerse la misma idea del castaño no fue difícil, después de todo traer a la mente a Mimi era traer también el recuerdo de ambos en el estacionamiento. Era una maniática para controlarlo todo, que todo salga como ella lo deseaba y pecaba grandemente de caprichosa y mimada, pero, cuando rompió la distancia con ella y la vio encogerse ante él, la sensación de fragilidad que le transmitió Mimi sólo le hacía darse cuenta que todo lo que ella le había enseñado antes era una barrera, una que usaba para protegerse.

Tenerla tan cerca y sentirla tan suya con solo un beso… Supo que había mucho más por debajo de lo que solía ocultar. Fragilidad, delicadeza, pureza.

― No quisiera que te fijaras en ella –soltó entonces Tai y Yamato lo miró y aunque en su interior se sorprendió de oírle decir eso, había un pequeño gesto de extrañeza en su rostro. –No lo tomes a mal, pero aunque parezca muy altiva y demandante, sigue siendo una chica. No quisiera que tú y ella tuviesen que verse de _esa_ manera, para evitarte problemas posteriores. –Hizo una pausa tomando el comando en manos. –Ambos sabemos que todas las chicas con quien sales acaban llorando y lo último que deseo para ella es eso. –Rió entre dientes. –Y no, no te estoy amenazando. Ella puede ocuparse de ti, si en vengarse piensa.-

Matt creía en sus palabras. Aquella faceta suya podría ser sólo una barrera, pero podría ser tan ruin como ella lo sepa manejar. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al darse cuenta de ello. _«Estúpido Tai… Acabas de ponerla como "La manzana prohibida" para mí»_ El peor error. Mientras alguien consideraba prohibida alguna cosa, más la deseaba. Pero se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar las cosas.

Su teléfono sonó con un tono corto que avisaba la llegada de un mensaje. Tomó el aparato y revisó lo que le acababa de enviar Ruki:

_»No sabemos dónde estará Borton, pero sí su hijo«_

― Descuida –había dicho mientras guardaba su teléfono y tomaba el comando entre sus manos. –después de todo, no es mi tipo.

* * *

><p>― ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ LO HAS BESADO?!<p>

Un tremendo grito provocó el sobresalto y el giro de miradas en los clientes de la famosa pastelería _Amai Yuwaku _[3] a la que tanto Mimi como Yolei eran asiduas desde que se habían vuelto amigas. Aunque claro, en esos momentos, Mimi deseaba negar toda relación con la peliviolácea de lentes.

― ¡Qué te calles, tonta! –Recriminó molesta Mimi mientras la jalaba de su brazo para que se encogiera como ella sobre la mesa y ocultar su presencia del resto de las personas que las observaban sin disimulo. -¡¿Qué parte de "No te alteres" no has comprendido, Miyako?!–Sí, la había llamado Miyako y no es que eso fuese malo, más bien hablaba de que Mimi en verdad estaba con los nervios a flor de piel con todo lo que le había relatado.

Y es que al llegar a casa, no le interesó la hora ni la condición en que se encontrara su amiga, la llamó y le exigió que ese día debieran verse con urgencia en _Amai Yuwaku_ porque estaba pasando por un momento muy crítico en su vida. Y aunque Yolei sólo respondió con un "Por supuesto" algo somnoliento, ahora –que tenía todos los sentidos dispuestos- sabía que en verdad había ocurrido una tragedia para Tachikawa.

― Y no, no lo _he _besado. Fue él quien lo hizo.

― Lo siento, lo siento. Es que una noticia así… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

― ¡No lo besé yo, ya te lo he dicho! ¡Él me…!

― ¡Sí, pero tú habrías podido propinarle una patada en la zona baja o morderle el labio o hacer algo más útil que quedarte allí, correspondiéndole! –Mimi jamás permitiría que su amiga se refiriera a ella con tanta brusquedad, pero al ver la verdad en sus palabras, se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y su rostro mostrándose perplejo.

Miyako tenía razón. ¡Ella pudo detenerlo si quería! ¡Podría haberlo apartado, golpeado, mordiéndolo incluso! Pero no, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siguió su juego? ¿Por qué dejó que la dominara de esa manera? Ella no era así y lo sabía. Ella jamás se dejaba influenciar por nada ni nadie, tenía el criterio lo bastante marcado y formado como para que a estas alturas viniesen a imponerle algo que consideraba erróneo… Porque así consideraba a Ishida Yamato, ¿no? ¡¿No?!

Bajó los hombros y la mirada. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños apretados a cada lado de su taza de café caliente y su pastel de frambuesa helada con chispas de chocolate. La Inoue observó a su amiga con pena y condujo sus manos hasta los puños de Mimi para tomarlo y darle todo su apoyo.

― T…Tú no sabes –inició Mimi- cómo me sentí cuando… Cuando fingió que me besaría, Yols. –Sus ojos le ardían nuevamente. Cada vez que lo recordaba, allí saltaban sus lágrimas y la hacían verse como una tonta e inmadura. –Estaba demasiado dolida y humillada que cuando me besó…

― Entonces –la voz de Yolei sonó con cautela al pronunciar sus palabras.- ¿Lo disfrutaste, Meems?

Mimi levantó la mirada humedecida al instante en que su amiga acabó de pronunciar aquello, perpleja.

― ¡C…Claro que no! –Dijo de inmediato, sonrojándose aún más. Ya venía con el rostro acalorado por el sulfuro que le provocó oírle a su amiga gritar a los cuatro vientos su gran hazaña de aquella madrugada.

― Y si tuvieses la oportunidad de repetir ese momento –Dijo. -¿Qué harías? –Mimi no lo pensó mucho, directamente habló con la ira que nacía de ella.

― Propinarle otra bofetada, patearlo si es posible. –Miyako sonrió orgullosa de que su amiga volviese a recuperar aquel espíritu fuerte y decidido que no se dejaba aplastar por nada ni nadie.

― Bien, hagamos esto. –Mimi asintió a lo que decía Yolei con una sonrisa renovadora. -¿Qué es lo que más odias en todo el mundo, tanto así que desata tu ira?

― Furikake. [4] –Respondió sin más. Yolei enarcó una ceja más que confusa ante la respuesta de Mimi por lo que ella bramó molesta. -¡Odio el furikake! ¡Pensar que esté sobre mi arroz me da arcada y entro en crisis! ¡Asco!

― Está bien… -Fue lo que dijo Yolei tratando de que la respuesta y reacción de su amiga fuese bien digerida. Volvió con su sonrisa, para decir. –Por lo tanto, Meems, si nuevamente te resulta difícil ir en contra del _Ishida's sex appeal_ piensa en él como si se tratara de un plato entero de asqueroso Furikake.

Mimi parpadeó un par de veces para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja y pegar un alarido enérgico y cargado de felicidad, nuevamente ganándose las miradas de los clientes y el hastío de los empleados.

― ¡Eres brillante, Yols! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! Pero descuida, Ishida Yamato no volverá a tomarme desprevenida. –Su sonrisa cambió totalmente cuando, al girar la vista hacia el ventanal que tenían hacia su costado izquierdo, vio como un oficial de tránsito le colocaba el cepo al vehículo de su amiga. -¡Yolei, el auto!

La violácea se volvió violentamente hacia donde Mimi estaba mirando boquiabierta, meciendo su cabellera larga tan aprisa que pudo haber golpeado a cualquiera que pasara junto a ella. Los orbes de la Inoue se abrieron desmesuradamente y se levanto de inmediato para ir corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

― ¡Mi padre me matará!

Mimi maldijo a su amiga por haberle dejado atrás, pero cuando quiso imitarla en salir corriendo tras ella, la mesera que les atendió le impidió el paso con una sonrisa muy fingida.

― Son 50 yenes. –Repuso la muchacha de cabello negro extendiendo la mano abierta hacia Mimi, como esperando recibir la paga por todo lo que habían consumido.

Mimi farfulló algo inentendible mientras violentaba con la mirada a la chica y entonces, buscó adentro de su cartera la billetera rosa. Sacó los 50 yens y le tendió casi arrojándole el billete por la cara de mala gana.

Mimi se llevó las manos a sus caderas mientras esperaba a la empleada con su factura, tamborileando con el taco de sus sandalias el suelo. La mesera regresó con el papel que daba veracidad a su consumo.

― Aquí tiene. Vuelva pronto. –Dijo la muchacha aún con la sonrisa falsa en el rostro que crispó más a Mimi.

Entonces, ella tomó el papel sin mucha gracia y salió disparada hacia la puerta del local, intentando no chocar con las personas que iban entrando y hasta se admiró de su propia agilidad, pero cuando todo su cuerpo –movido por la urgencia de ir junto a su amiga de lentes- salió del local, chocó de lleno contra una masa muscular y tanto ella, como su obstáculo, cayeron al suelo.

― ¡¿Podría tener más cuidado?! – Mimi no esperó ver el rostro de su atacante, directamente recriminó con furia sin contener. La joven estaba echada de cola contra el pavimento, mientras las personas caminaban a su alrededor sin dirigirle más miradas que mofas divertidas al ver su mala suerte. No se molestó en retribuirles miradas iracundas, sólo bastaba con ignorarlos y salir de allí con la dignidad que le quedaba.

― Serías tú quien debería de mirar por dónde camina. –De inmediato culpó el joven.

Mimi oyó proferir frente a ella con voz molesta, al que se encontraba igual de caído que ella, un chico que vestía una camiseta negra y una chaqueta deportiva color azul, con unos jeans desteñidos, zapatos deportivos y una banda azul en la cabeza. El chico exhaló un gruñido de protesta y se paró para limpiarse los jeans. De pie, se sobó la cabeza al tiempo en que la miraba desdeñosamente.

Ella esperó que el chico le tendiese la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero estaba claro que la educación no corría por cuenta suya. Lo maldijo por lo bajo y se reincorporó, tomando en mano su cartera para luego señalarle con el dedo, iba a reprocharle pero cuando visualizó mejor su rostro cayó en el hecho que lo reconocía.

Su inconfundible banda le hizo recordar el concierto de la noche anterior en el bar _Matsuda's_ y del chico tocando ágilmente el bajo y posteriormente la segunda guitarra. Por su parte, el de cabello azabache sujetado a una coleta baja enarcó una ceja confundida por la forma en que Mimi lo miraba, pero ella sin darse cuenta de ello hasta que él dijo.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó, aunque su demandante voz ronca le hacía lucir como si estuviese enojado todo el tiempo.

― ¿A qué viene eso? No me hables de esa manera sin conocerme. –Respondió molesta Mimi, tomando su cartera del suelo y limpiándose la parte trasera de sus shorts de seda rosa y arreglándose la playera blanca con letras en amarillo brillante que decía _"I love NY"_ junto a la imagen ensombrecida de la Estatua de la Libertad. –Y para tú información, no. No nos conocemos.-

Él sólo frunció el ceño y fue un gesto compartido. Ambos mirándose retadoramente, aunque a decir verdad para Mimi aquello era raro. Normalmente los chicos al verla, sólo alegaban que fue su propio error y se disculpaban. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser diferente? Y antes de que siguieran hablando, una nueva voz se les unió.

― ¡Mimi! –Gritó Yolei acercándose hacia ellos, pero sin percatarse aún de lo que sucedía. –Hablé con el policía y no se llevará mi auto, así que… Hey, -miró al muchacho. –yo te conozco. Minamoto Koji, ¿no? Eres el bajista que tocó ayer en el bar.

Él ya había separado su mirada de la de Mimi para cuando Yolei apareció y la observó en silencio por un momento, tratando de reconocerla. Entonces, las miró a ambas y luego pareció comprender las cosas.

― Entonces es de ahí de donde me conoces. –Concluyó Koji mirando a Mimi, aunque ella frunció más el ceño.

― Ya te lo dije, no te conozco y créeme, no deseo hacerlo después de que me hayas chocado de esa manera. –Miró a Yolei. –Sí, hemos ido ayer al bar _Matsuda's_ pero sólo para salir, no porque deseáramos verlos.

Miyako, movida por el hecho de conocer a un _rockstar_ avanzó hacia Koji con emoción, casi desplazando a Mimi a un lado y hablar con su tono de voz alto y enérgico.

― Oí que tenían una firma con una importante disquera. –Dijo Yolei pasando por alto las palabras de Mimi, quien no disimuló su total perplejidad. ¡¿Qué todos pensaban ignorarla?!

Vio a Koji echar un suspiro silencioso cuando la pregunta de Miyako salió a flote y Mimi lo miró con curiosidad sincera. ¿Acaso ese era el rostro de alguien cuya banda firmó un reciente contrato? Y entonces lo comprendió.

Las manos de Mimi que se hallaban a cada lado de sus caderas se cerraron en puños y apretó la mandíbula. Ya presentía a dónde iba aquella reacción por parte del joven bajista. Para entonces, la imagen del Ishida en estacionamiento, fumando como si su vida se fuese en ello, galopó en su mente y lo asoció con el rostro de Koji.

― Así es, pero no nos aceptaron. –Dijo finalmente Koji metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva.

― Eso es terrible. -dijo Yolei virando su mirada a Mimi, pero ésta no apartaba la vista de Koji, como si deseara hablar pero sin saber qué decir. -¿Meems?

Koji también la miró y entonces, la castaña dijo.

― Lamento oír eso –bajó la mirada y luego tomó la muñeca de su amiga. –Vamos, Yols. Tengo prisa.

Yolei se despidió del chico cuando Mimi empezó a jalar de ella por la acera yendo hacia donde el vehículo de Yolei se encontraba estacionado. Koji las vio marcharse y luego regresó su vista al trayecto que iba caminando antes de ser interceptado por Mimi.

* * *

><p>Desfiló sus altas sandalias por el camino de piedras blancas que conllevaba de la entrada a la puerta principal de su –para nada modesto- hogar, con la mirada cansada y el deseo de darse una ducha templada, mientras <em>Lana del Rey<em> hacía que su humor mejorase con su singular voz.

Los jardines amplios y llenos de bellas flores como de demás plantas ajenas a la botánica nipona, la recibían pero no estaba con los ánimos cargados para dirigir su atención hacia ellas. Y antes de que sus pies subiesen por los escalones que conducían al porche amplio y reluciente de estilo neoyorquino, las altas y blancas puertas se abrieron de inmediato enseñando -aparte del grandioso lugar que se resguardaba en su interior- a una mujer de mediana edad vestida con un traje negro disimulado y un delantal blanco al igual que el tocado en encaje que descansaba sobre su ajustado cabello que acababa en un rodete alto.

Cuando Mimi cruzó el umbral, la mujer hizo una reverencia como saludo. Pero ella ni lo advirtió y pasó de largo como siempre hacía con su servidumbre.

Fue caminando por el interior de la gigantesca sala, en cuyas paredes de color hueso descansaba un millar de retratos con todo tipo de tamaños y enseñando desde rostros sobrios hasta puestas en escena de ambientes distintos. Su favorito era en la que una dulce Mimi de diez años se hallaba junto a su querida Tía Ritsuka, ambas sonriendo a la cámara mientras un gran piano blanco de cola relucía a un costado suyo. Era el piano que la mujer tocaba y el mismo con el que Mimi aprendió también a ejecutar aquel tan bello instrumento.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver aquella fotografía como lo hacía cada vez que ingresaba a su hogar. Verla, era rememorar sus tiempos en Kyoto, una bellísima y cálida ciudad en donde su tía vivía y de quien poco y nada sabía en la actualidad. Si bien, cuando niña iba con sus padres a visitarla en los veranos y disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella mujer, poco tiempo duró para que eso se acabara y perdiera contacto con ella sin saber el motivo. Cuando preguntaba a sus padres por ello, ellos simplemente decían que vivía muy lejos como para estar al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

Ver el retrato de su tía cuando ésta tenía veinte años era como verse a sí misma con esa edad. La mujer era la hermana menor de su madre y a diferencia de Satoe, las hebras de Ritsuka eran mucho más onduladas y castañas que el brillante caoba que portaba su progenitora y del cual, Mimi no era una fiel heredera. Los ojos de su tía eran mucho más profundos y parecían ocultar algo más allá de lo que la cámara capturó en ese entonces. Nunca se puso a analizar con profundidad la fotografía de su tía y tampoco es que tuviese ganas de ello.

Sus tacos repiqueteaban sobre el piso reluciente de un color ónix al tiempo en que avanzaba y caminaba en dirección a la escalera izquierda que le llevaba directo a sus aposentos, pero antes de poder siquiera poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, un hombre la interceptó con su categórico traje negro haciendo una gran reverencia con la cabeza.

― Señorita Tachikawa, su madre la está esperando en el comedor. –Anunció a lo que la castaña se giró a verlo.

― ¿Ahora? En verdad estoy muy cansada. –Repuso ella echando un suspiro cansino y teatral.

― Lo catalogó de forma urgente, mi lady. –Insistió el hombre que llevaba canas en el poco cabello que mantenía. Mimi estudió sus palabras y se encogió de hombros.

― Bien, pero que sea rápido. Tengo que salir después y me siento impedida por el cansancio. –El hombre asintió comprensivo y la guió hacia el ala oeste de la gran mansión aún donde los pisos eran de aquel color oscuro y brillante hasta que el hombre se detuvo delante de dos puertas amplias de color caoba.

Las abrió a la par que la cálida iluminación corría a cuenta de los veladores pendidos por una lámpara de hierro suspendida en el techo, la recibió, al igual que la alfombra beige que tomaba partido bajo todo el juego de muebles comedor, del cual las sillas eran blancas con respaldos anchos y la mesa era de roble brillante por el barniz.

Una chimenea la esperaba al final de la moderada habitación sin nada que ofrecer, por supuesto; las paredes que recorrían sus costados eran de ladrillos blancos hasta alcanzar las esquinas y parte de las paredes a los costados, donde se alzaban dos espejos rectangulares sobre cómodas de madera y veladores también dispuestos a sus costados.

Mimi halló a su madre sentada a la cabecera paralela a la puerta donde estaba ella. Supuso que estaba muy entretenida hablando con aquel sujeto ―vestido con una elegante camisa celeste que daba una combinación sin vacilo con su cabellera un poco larga, ondulada y rubia― que se ubicaba a su mano izquierda, por lo que no se inmutó cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron.

― Mi Señora –dijo el mayordomo cuando estuvo dentro del comedor con Mimi a sus espaldas, aunque ella avanzó un poco más que él, ya que ella no necesitaba del permiso de nadie para deslizarse como deseara por las habitaciones. –la joven Tachikawa ya está aquí como lo pidió.

Una mujer de rostro altivo y mirada calma con unos bellos ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, un poco más claro que las hebras que ondulaban el rostro de Mimi, se hallaba contemplando a su hija ingresar. Su sonrisa infante era una de las tantas maravillas en aquella mujer, una que te dejaba pensando qué edad realmente portaba, ya que su tono de voz y forma de hablar hacía dudar a muchos.

― Muchas gracias Tanaka. –Dijo la mujer con cariño plasmado, como todo lo que salía de su adorable madre. Satoe se puso de pie y Mimi dedujo que su compañía era realmente importante para que su madre vistiese su bello traje blanco perla que usaba para ciertas visitas. –Oh, querida. –Dijo yendo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa que hacía resaltar su magnífica dentadura blanca. –Ven, quiero enseñarte a quién ha venido a verte.

Posando sus manos sobre los diminutos hombros de su hija, la hizo entornar la mirada hacia el joven que se levantaba y giraba para verla. Mimi no disimuló su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Michael, sonriéndole con dulzura.

― Mike. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que… -Dijo ella, pero el muchacho no tardó en hablar.

― Lo sé, pero deseaba tanto verte que no pude esperar a que sea la hora acordada. –Se sinceró el muchacho yendo hacia ella. Sus palabras, una dulce y acaramelada voz varonil, la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír tontamente. El chico se acercó a ellas y miró a la mayor. –Y en verdad me alegro de haber venido, tu madre y yo nos hemos pasado la tarde hablando sobre muchas cosas.

― ¿Muchas cosas? –Preguntó mirando a su madre, aunque ella sólo miraba encantada a Michael, mientras juntaba sus manos.

Sabía que su madre adoraba a Mike. Desde pequeños le tenía un gran cariño, pero ahora que el tiempo había transcurrido y ver en su madre aquella mirada enamorada, sabía que no sólo veía al chico como el niño a quien conocieron en Estados Unidos. Y algo incomodó a Mimi al darse cuenta a qué venía esa mirada de su madre. «_Pretendiente. Ella lo ve como el yerno que siempre deseó»_ Dijo y se espantó al pensar en ello.

Así es. Su madre era una mujer visionaria y proyectada al futuro. Todo lo que ella era y todo lo que consiguió se debe a aquella característica suya. No por nada era la dueña de una prestigiosa empresa comercial famosa alrededor del mundo. Dio un paso atrás y su madre lo sintió por lo que le dirigió una mirada sonriente.

― Mimi, cariño, ve a cambiarte. Mike ha esperado mucho por ti y no creo que desee hacerlo más. –El tono de advertencia revestida de dulzura que su madre utilizaba cuando deseaba algo, la invadió y pasó su mirada de Michael a ella.

― En verdad, estoy algo cansada y quisiera…

― Meems –su madre se volvió hacia ella con sus firmes ojos, aquellos que siempre enseñaban dulzura y tranquilidad, le demostraban que no deseaba discutir con ella. Y Mimi tampoco lo quería. Se encontró cediendo y sonrió a Michael.

― Bien. –Miró a Satoe. -¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? –La mujer asintió e hizo un gesto de educación a Michael para que las aguardara un momento.

Mimi salió de allí seguida por su madre. Sus pasos, que al estar en el comedor eran amortiguados por la alfombra, resonaron cuando tuvieron contacto con las baldosas negras del pasillo. Tanaka cerró las puertas del comedor cuando ambas mujeres salieron por ella. Mimi esperó a alejarse lo suficiente del hombre para volverse a su madre y decir con urgencia.

― Lo has llamado tú, ¿verdad? –Satoe pareció sorprenderse al oírle decir eso y Mimi aflojó su semblante. No era forma de hablarle a su madre y lo sabía. – ¿Michael vino porque querías hablar con él?

― En realidad, Elizabeth, su madre, me ha llamado para hablar y me comentó lo encantada que estaba de que tú y Mike volviesen a verse. –Respondió caminando en dirección a las dos escaleras encorvadas que las llevaban al primer piso de la mansión, subiendo por la que se hallaba a la izquierda. –Y no tuvo mejor idea que su hijo viniese a hablar conmigo.

― ¿Sobre qué? –Mimi comenzaba a desesperarse y se le notaba en su respiración acelerada e irregular, aunque también implicaba el hecho de ir tras su madre ya que la mujer tenía unas fuertes y ágiles piernas que la hacía moverse con tanta gracia y rapidez que a veces le costaba seguirle el paso.

― Oh, cielo. No te espantes, no vino a hablar de matrimonio si es lo que te preocupa. –Rió divertida y finalmente sus pasos salieron de los escalones para aventurarse hacia el largo y amplio pasillo oscurecido, que a cada pisada próxima ingresando por él, las luces fueron encendiéndose con su presencia. –Sólo quería saber a qué lugar podía llevarte y que te sientas cómoda.-

Mimi observó a su madre por un momento mientras caminaba a su paso, esperando encontrar veracidad en su rostro. Luego miró su trayecto y sonrió ligeramente. Michael, el tan atractivo chico norteamericano, venía junto a su madre como cual niño preocupado sólo para complacerla a ella. Para que sea una cita ideal y llena de expectativas cumplidas. Se sonrojó ante tal idea y trotó hasta que alcanzó a su madre y la tomó por el brazo, llamando la atención de esta.

― Entonces, ayúdame con mi atuendo. No quiero decepcionarlo tampoco yo. –Dijo mirando a su madre a lo que la mujer, abrió los ojos emocionada.

― ¡Esa es mi Meems!

* * *

><p>Introdujo unas monedas en el orificio correspondiente y apretó los botones de la máquina de bebidas que tenía frente a él. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras esperaba a que procesase su pedido y oyó el traqueteo que emitía la máquina para finalmente, sacar por debajo en una abertura rectangular tres sodas.<p>

Las tomó con cuidado de que no se les cayese y cuando iba a por última, vio a Daisuke acercarse hacia él con un ligero trote y una sonrisa en sus ojos. Takeru se enderezó con la lata en la otra mano mientras las otras dos descansaban juntas en su derecha.

― Dame una. –Exigió y antes de que Tk pudiese decir algo, Daisuke le arrebató la que tenía en su mano izquierda y sin miramientos, comenzó a agitarla como condenado.

― ¡Hey, ¿qué piensas que haces?!

― Vengarme. –Dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro que a Tk preocupó.

Daisuke miró sobre su hombro a la pareja sentada en la escalera de granito a una buena distancia de ellos, riendo y hablando de cosas que para la distancia a la que se hallaban era inteligible pero era más que obvio que la estaban pasando genial.

Tk se sentía ciertamente cansado pero no sabía por qué, tenía el cuerpo pesado y eso no se debía a la tarde en la biblioteca investigando acerca de la revolución francesa ni nada semejante. Una ligera presión en el pecho se acentuaba cuando sus ojos observaban a Kari riendo de esa manera o sonrojarse por algo que Wallace decía y no es que desmeritase la inteligencia de su amigo, pero eran cosas que hasta Daisuke podía decir y sonar interesante.

Giró su rostro hacia Daisuke y vio que el chico también estaba mirando a la feliz pareja pero claro, su rostro no enseñaba otra cosa que odio y rabia mientras seguía agitando la lata. Y entonces lo comprendió. Takeru sujetó la muñeca de Daisuke, deteniéndolo.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Reclamó el Motomiya mirándolo cuando sintió que se apoderó de su muñeca.

― Es precisamente lo que quiero saber. –Hizo un gesto con su barbilla hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. -¿Piensas dárselo a Wallace? No lo hagas.

― ¡¿Por qué no?! –Respondió alzando la voz, claramente frustrado. -Se ha pasado toda la tarde pegado a Kari y tienes que admitir que ni yo hago eso. ¡Seré baboso pero lo suyo es denigrante! –Takeru volvió a mirar a Wallace y a Kari juntos y se le encogió el pecho. Daisuke se dio cuenta de ello y frunció a un más. -¡Todo esto es tú culpa, Tk! –El rubio lo miró sorprendido. –Si no hubiéramos quedado con Kari y Wallace en el mismo lugar, ambos disfrutaríamos de la paz que reinaba antes de que _Capitán América_ apareciese.-

Lo meditó un momento y tenía razón. No podía sentirse mal ni nada semejante porque fue por su culpa que todo había sucedido. Volvió a mirarla y esta vez, vio que Wallace acomodaba un mechón castaño de Hikari tras su oreja, mientras se miraban intensamente y un adorable sonrojo circulaba por las mejillas de su amiga.

Ya no se sentía mal, no. Había algo diferente dentro de Takeru que no reconoció antes y comenzaba a agitarlo. Era como si algo dentro de sí quisiese explotar al ver cómo el Borton quería tomar partido de esa manera con Kari. ¡Y Kari se lo permitía! Tk aún tenía su mano rodeando la muñeca de Daisuke y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a estrujarla bajo de ésta. El motomiya se soltó de prisa y miró a su amigo extrañado.

― ¿Y qué piensas lograr con bañarlo con soda? –Preguntó Takeru con una ceja enarcada.

Daisuke miró la lata en su mano y se encogió de hombros.

― Si tienes una mejor idea, soy todo oídos –Inició su trayecto hacia sus amigos. –pero mientras tanto, lo ahogaré en humillación y colorante naranja.

― ¡Daisuke! –Pero ya era tarde, su amigo inició un trote ágil hacia donde se encontraban Kari y Wallace, pero no previó la llegada de otra presencia interceptándolo.

Una melena rubia y larga hasta por debajo de su cintura, con un bonito gorro rosa que iba a juego con su chaqueta de pana del mismo color y unos jeans ajustados, hizo descender el paso de Daisuke al instante para evitar llevársela contra él.

― ¡Oh, soda de naranja! Mi favorito. –Dijo y trató de tomar la lata de la mano del Motomiya, aunque claro que él se lo prohibió. -¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame tomarlo!

― N…No, esto es para Wallace.

― ¡Cómprale otro y listo! –Respondió Izumi aún tratando de hacerse con la soda de Daisuke.

Y aunque él trató con todo lo que pudo para quitar de la mira de Orimoto aquella lata agitada de soda, la muchacha era testaruda como una mula y acabó por pisar el pie del muchacho con el taco de sus botas negras y detalles en rosa, logrando así que el chico dejase de alejarle la lata.

Sonriente por lograr su cometido, la chica abrió quitó el seguro de forma triunfal hasta que un geiser naranja la bañó todo el rostro y parte de su chaqueta, como algunas gotas rociaron sus jeans y botas. Pegó un gritito de sorpresa, arrojándoselo a Daisuke quien acabó igual de mojado y manchado igual que la rubia.

― ¡Hey, era mi playera favorita! –Repuso el muchacho viendo que se había mojado también él.

― Daisuke… -Profirió con tono de ultratumba, con todo el odio que una mujer humillada de tal manera, pudo concebir.

El muchacho palideció al toparse con el rostro ensombrecido de Zoe y comenzó a retroceder mientras la Orimoto avanzaba amenazante hacia él, aunque antes de que una matanza se viniese a continuación, Takeru corrió hacia donde se hallaban.

― Zoe –dijo y al llegar a ella ya se había deshecho de su propia chaqueta deportiva verde y con ésta, comenzar a limpiarle el rostro. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

La rubia cambió totalmente su semblante sanguinario por uno en donde la sorpresa se anidaba, mirando contemplativa el rostro preocupado de Tk mientras le quitaba el exceso de líquido de su rostro y parte de su cabello.

Ella negó con la cabeza algo aturdida aun cuando le preguntó aquello. Era desconcertante hacerse a la idea de un Takaishi atento y maduro, que le estuviese reconfortando y limpiando cuando en otras ocasiones sólo se quedaría al margen como cual niño… Era extraño, pensó.

― ¿Qué sucedió? –La voz de Wallace acudiendo con un ligero trote hacia donde se hallaban con su total preocupación, pasando su mirada de Zoe hacia Takeru y luego a Daisuke.

Kari se le unió posteriormente pero sin decir mucho, solo observando la forma en que Tk limpiaba inmaculadamente a Izumi, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

― ¿Mejor? –Preguntó Takeru a una Zoe muda y sonrojada. Kari advirtió aquella reacción y frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

― Al parecer tienes todo bajo control, ¿eh? –Repuso divertido Wallace a lo que Takeru parpadeó sin comprender y luego miró a Zoe, sonriente.

― Zoe, lo lamento. –Dijo Daisuke ocultándose tras Kari, temiendo la furia mortífera de la Orimoto, pero ella apenas lo miró.

― Será mejor que te cambies –Dijo Wallace con tranquilidad y luego miró a Takeru. –Acompáñala, nosotros te esperaremos aquí. –Y dicho esto, posó su mano en el hombro de Kari.

Takeru miró la forma en que la mano del Borton tomaba posesivamente el hombro de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia él y de que ésta no hacía nada para evitarlo. Nuevamente aquella molestia iracunda picándole las entrañas. Quiso apartar la vista, pero fue precisamente cuando los grandes y bellos ojos de Hikari se posaron en sus propios ojos. Lo miraba seria y con un pequeño fruncir de su ceño.

Lo tomó por sorpresa ese semblante en la castaña, como si acabase de hacer algo malo y ella estaba molesta con él. Prefirió no pensar en ella y centrar su atención en Izumi.

― ¿Quieres cambiarte?

― Si, pero no tienes que acompañarme. Ya hiciste mucho. –Se giró hacia la biblioteca que se hallaba detrás de ellos. –Además, ya hemos recopilado buena información. Me iré a casa y adjuntaré las partes para imprimir.

― Hey, somos un equipo. –Insistió Takeru amigablemente. –Al menos dame algo más para hacer. Fui un completo inútil hoy, lo tenías todo bajo control allá adentro. –Zoe sonrió y se sonrojó un poco más.

― Bien, mañana iré a tu casa para imprimir. –Takeru asintió entonces, dirigiéndose a los demás, dijo. –Nos vemos el lunes. Un gusto, Wallace.

Todos se despidieron de ella con un agitar de manos, todos salvo Kari que apretaba los puños a cada lado de ella.

* * *

><p>― Entonces… -Vaciló Mimi cuando Mike había doblado en una esquina estrecha. Miraba por su ventana, admirando los grandes edificios que ésta le enseñaba. Muy pocos los reconocía, estaba segura, ya habían salido de la jurisdicción a la que acostumbraba recorrer y estaba perdida. -¿A dónde vamos?<p>

Vio a Michael levantar la comisura de sus labios en un acto de gracia que le resultó atractivo con la poca luz que tenían de los alumbrados que iban iluminándolos conforme circulaban por la amplia calle en doble sentido.

― No comas ansias, Meems. Te gustará –Respondió, pero luego le dedicó una corta mirada. –o eso espero.

Ella sonrió al verlo y trató de relajarse, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Todo excepto la luna se movía, se alejaba y ella tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que intentaba aplacar. Tenía que disfrutar de aquella cita.

Finalmente, las ruedas se detuvieron con un pequeño chillido de fricción de la goma contra el suelo. Ambos se deshicieron de su cinturón de seguridad y ya se encontraban saliendo del vehículo que conducía Michael. Mimi se plegó mejor la falda en corte campana que llevaba puesto en color verde manzana y al levantar la vista se topó con la fachada principal de un jardín amplio y lujoso, lleno de luces blancas adornando la entrada y haciendo lucir una amalgama de flores exóticas que ella nunca había visto en crecer en Japón.

Sintió la mano de Mike posarse sobre su descubierta espalda –pues llevaba puesto una blusa que iba del cuello hasta el abdomen dejando libre gran parte de su espalda- por lo que sus ojos castaños buscaron los aguamarina de su acompañante.

― Vamos –Dijo con voz galante y ambos iniciaron su camino hacia la entrada.

El marco de las puertas como la de las ventanas iban en colores dorados que parecían estar bañados en oro líquido, mientras las paredes eran de un vistoso mármol brillante gracias a las luces decorativas ubicadas en cada pilar que daba de ellas hacia adentro. Subieron tres escalones pequeños y angostos para que, del par de puertas de vidrio que los separaran del lugar, solo uno se abriera de la mano del atento jefe de meseros, quien les hizo una reverencia al entrar.

Mimi quedó extasiada con todo lo que observaba. Era un lugar lo suficientemente grande y entornado de forma circular. Las mesas iban respondiendo a la misma forma –redondas y de tamaños diferentes para albergar dos, cuatro y hasta seis sillas a su alrededor- mientras encima de cada una pendía un velador revestido en papel cilíndrico, ambientando sutilmente el ambiente. Un pequeño bar se encontraba hacia el costado izquierdo del recibidor, desfilando una incontable cantidad de botellas tras las espaldas del barman.

Y en el centro mismo del lugar se vislumbraba una figura en mosaico con las baldosas brillantes. No había muchas personas y estas se mantenían ajenas a su llegada. Mimi se volvió hacia Michael con una sonrisa radiante.

― E…Esto es…

― ¿Te gusta? –Ella asintió sin poder proferir palabra alguna y era verdad. Estaba muda de la impresión, no había visto nunca nada igual. Él amplió su sonrisa con satisfacción. –Me alegro de oírlo.

― Buenas noches –saludó el jefe de los meseros. –síganme. Los guiaré a su mesa. –Y así lo hicieron.

La mesa en donde les destinó el amable hombre se ubicaba precisamente en el ventanal más amplio, con vista a los jardines que apreció al llegar y aún lo hacía. Tomó asiento cuando el Michael corrió la silla lo suficiente, invitándola a sentarse. Y cuando lo hizo, él se ubicó frente a ella. El mesero les tendió los menús y esperó pacientemente su orden.

Todo cuanto miraba Mimi se veía delicioso y extraordinario. Ella era una aficionada de la cocina pero disfrutaba preparar algún que otro pastel o galletas para cuando se reunía con sus amigas, incluso Tai ovacionaba sus talentosas manos. Y ver aquellos manjares le sentaba con unas increíbles ganas de estar en su cocina y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. Rió para ella por lo tonta que debe de haberse oído aquello si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta.

― ¿Algún platillo te resulta gracioso? –Preguntó Mike atrayendo su mirada. Ella se sonrojó levemente y negó con una sonrisa.

― No me hagas caso. –Miró al mozo. –Me gustaría un platillo de mejillones al _Pernod_, por favor.

― Lo mismo para mí. Oh, podría ser una jarra de sangría fresca también. –Dijo el rubio tendiéndole al hombre su menú junto con el de Mimi. Y para cuando el hombre se retiró, el chico miró a la joven con aquellos ojos brillantes y preciosos que harían suspirar a cualquiera. –Si lo has pedido tú es porque debe ser muy bueno.

Mimi lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Michael era tan dulce y agradable. Todo lo que ella deseaba en un chico. _«Ojalá él hubiese sido mi primer beso»_ pensó. Era el prototipo perfecto del Príncipe Encantador que ella buscaba. No al terrible cazador que contrataron para torturarla. Su sonrisa se alejó de su rostro al recordar a Yamato.

Aquel chico tenía todo lo que ella aborrecía. Era odioso, altanero, indiferente y… ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en él?! Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que sacárselo de la mente. No podía dejar que nuevamente su recuerdo le arruinase aquella velada que había iniciado tan bien.

Michael le había estado hablando sobre cómo descubrió aquel lugar y de que en él sólo ambientaban músicas tranquilas y atractivas como el _jazz, bossa nova, soul, house, _incluso baladas_ country _y_ tango_. El tipo de música que ambos compartían. Era en verdad agradable estar en aquel lugar, rodeada de tanto lujo y belleza.

Incluso los demás clientes presentes eran el tipo de persona que ella acostumbraba a encontrar y socializar en los eventos que sus padres asistían. Gente con clase, dinero y alcurnia. No el bar de segunda al que había ido la noche anterior, topándose con todo tipo de gentuza ni escuchando música fuerte que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera con el oído tan bien educado como el suyo.

Pero sin importar lo mucho que mirase a Mike y asintiese como si estuviese escuchándolo y prestándole atención, su mente ya se encontraba lejos y vagando en el tiempo. La música a su alrededor le resultaba adormecedora. Era un tema de _Michael Dublé_, lento y sensual, agradable en fin.

Pero cuando finalizó, el sonido templado del piano en compañía de una instrumentación cargada por un compás del bombo y guitarra, le hizo despegar la atención de Michael para traer al recuerdo a _Just a kiss_ de aquel trío increíble de country que solía oír con Yolei. _Lady Antebellum._

_**Lying here with you so close to me**_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings**_

_**When it feels so hard to breathe**_

_**Caught up in this moments**_

_**Caught up in your smile**_

La voz de _Hillary Scott_ era un poco más grave que la suya, pero compartían el mismo tono cuando ella hacía karaoke de aquella canción y la adoraba por el sensibilísimo en su letra y melodía… Pero nunca la había oído de aquella manera. Nunca la había sentido como lo hacía en ese momento.

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding**_

_**You in my arms**_

_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take this slow**_

Y fue cuando recordó. Por mucho que trató de apartarlo de su cabeza, allí estaba de nuevo el recuerdo de Yamato y su primer beso, la situación y el desenlace que se dio en aquellos minutos que para ella resultó una fracción eterna.

_**Just a kiss on your slips**_

_**In the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

No podía concentrarse en lo que Michael iba diciéndole y en verdad se sentía culpable por ello, pero no podía quitar la canción de su mente ni agazapar la vívida imagen de Yamato en sus pupilas.

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just night**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**Be baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

El mozo regresó con la jarra con el contenido enrojecido meciéndose ligeramente en su interior cuando lo apoyó en su meza circular y les brindó de dos copas de boca abierta y cristalinamente limpias. Les sirvió para degustar su dulce sabor y con una reverencia, se marchó nuevamente.

_**I know that if we give this a little time**_

_**It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

_**It's never felt so real,no it's never felt so right**_

Michael y Mimi tomaron las copas al mismo tiempo y mirándose, Mike dijo.

― Por esta maravillosa noche juntos. –Ella sólo levantó la copa como él y la hizo sonar contra el cristal de su amigo para llevárselo a los labios y beber de su contenido embriagante.

Y cuando bebía, una luz brillante de un faro individual llamó su atención desde la calle, por lo que –aún con el cristal entre los labios- giró su rostro hacia el ventanal que tenía hacia su costado izquierdo y que daba a la calle. Ver lo que sus ojos le enseñaban no ameritaba a nada gratificante y la sorpresa casi le hizo escupir la mezcla de vino con licor de naranja que tenía en la boca cuando dio con aquellos lapislázulis que enseñaban diversión en sus retinas.

_**Just a kiss on your slips**_

_**In the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa casi con un golpe violento y comenzó a toser por haberse atragantado. Michael la contempló dubitativo y dejó también su copa a un lado para posar su mano sobre la de Mimi, la que sostenía la cola estrecha de su propia copa.

― ¿Meems? ¿Ocurrió algo? –Ella negó, tratando de sonreír pero sus ojos ―humedecidos por la violenta tos que la atacó― volvieron a ubicarse hacia la ventana para encontrar que Yamato había iniciado sus pasos hacia un costado en donde su imagen se veía oculta por unos setos.

― ¿M…Me disculparías? –Dijo y sin darle tiempo a responder, se levanto y caminó a zancadas marcadas y fuertes hacia la puerta que tenía a unos metros de ellos para salir y bajar por los escalones.

Sentía la mirada dubitativa de Mike a sus espaldas y estaba segura que veía aquella huida con malos ojos, pero no podía permitir que Yamato se paseara como amo y señor por esos lares, impidiéndole disfrutar de la compañía de Michael.

Dobló hacia la curvatura por la cual lo había hecho también el Ishida y la luz no era muy buena en ese sitio, pero de todas maneras lo vio recostado por el poste de luz que alumbraba a medias. _«Muy bien, Mimi, ahora es cuando piensas en Furikake y lo enfrentas»_

Detuvo sus pasos para tomar aire y reunir las fuerzas necesarias para encararlo. Dejar que toda la rabia contenida saliera en esos momentos y así, con la artillería cargada, desfiló hacia él con las manos hechas puños a cada lado de ella.

― Eres un maldito cínico, ¿te lo han dicho? –Soltó ella con todo el odio que sentía hacia él.

No lo vio despegarse del poste por el cual, su espalda se encontraba a recostada, pero sí lo vio sonreír como si disfrutara verla enfadada. Eso le hizo hervir mucho más la sangre.

― ¿Siempre que me ves reaccionas así? Vaya, no sé si tomármelo como un cumplido o qué. –El chico levantó una mano y con su pulgar, señaló sobre sus hombros al lujoso restaurante que tenían a un costado y del cual Mimi salió disparada cuando lo vio. –Así que en verdad es tu novio –Sus hombros dieron un pequeño zarandeo por la risa contenida. -¿Cómo reaccionó al saber que tu primer beso se lo robó el malo de la película?

Se sonrojó violentamente. Entonces, frunció los labios y aspiró cuan fuerte podía. ¡Lo mataría! ¡Lo juraba por todo lo sagrado que ella consideraba! Mimi le apuntó con su dedo índice.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y decir esa sarta de estupideces?! –Su voz sonaba alterada y ya se había dado cuenta que el cuida-coches los miraba con curiosidad, con toda la curiosidad que una discusión de pareja provoca en un transeúnte. Trató de bajar su voz pero no la amenaza en ella. –Escucha, sé que me detestas y descuida, es un sentimiento recíproco. Pero ¿Tendrías la amabilidad o por lo menos, la decencia, de irte de aquí? En verdad quiero volver adentro y no pretendo hacerlo con los nervios de punta.

― Muy linda. Bueno, escúchame tú a mí. –Repuso ahora Yamato dejando la comodidad del poste de cemento para avanzar hacia ella. Aunque claro, Mimi estaba demasiado nerviosa ―y pensando en Furikake― que no había ápice de debilidad en ella y eso lo advirtió perfectamente él. –En realidad, no vine aquí por ti. –

― ¿Q…Qué? - Y aquel nerviosismo dejó el rostro de Mimi para suplantarlo un semblante de real sorpresa. -¿Entonces para qué demonios he salido aquí afuera?

― No lo sé, realmente. –Se alzó de hombros fingiendo inocencia. –Quizá deseabas verme.

― Oh, por favor. Como si quisiera estresarme gratuitamente. –Dio un paso atrás, pero aun manteniendo la firmeza en ella, mirándolo despectivamente. –Si no has venido para molestarme, entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Él le señaló con su dedo índice de nuevo el local y dijo.

― A qué no sabes quién es el padre de tu novio. –Ella parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender la pregunta de Matt, entonces instintivamente dirigió sus ojos de manera lenta y desconfiada hacia el restaurante frente a ellos. Matt previendo que la respuesta de Mimi sea negativa, dijo. –Es Michael J. Borton. El hombre de la disquera que nos rechazó ayer. –Y sonrió.

Mimi respiró entrecortadamente, pasando su mirada del restaurante a Matt.

― ¿P…Piensas…vengarte? ¡No lo permitiré, Ishida! ¡Si haces algo, te juro que…! –Su voz se alzó nuevamente, llamando la atención pero sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Matt, previó una escena poco deseada por él, la tomó por su brazo y la jaló hacia él para taparle la boca con su otra mano. Mimi con los ojos bien abiertos, trató de golpearlo, con su mano libre. Vio a Yamato maldecir por lo bajo y entonces, él jaló nuevamente de ella para que las luces dejaran de alumbrarlos. La acorraló contra la pared del restaurante y contuvo ambas muñecas de la joven con una sola mano, levantándolas sobre su cabeza castaña e impidió todo movimiento traicionero cuando Yamato, metiendo su pierna entre las de Mimi, la bloqueó. Era fuerte, se dijo, como para que con el uso de una sola mano le impidiese mover las suyas.

― Escúchame, no voy a hacerle nada. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? –Mimi ahogó un grito frustrado contra la palma de Matt. –Y no me insultes de esa manera. –Hizo una pausa exhalando un suspiro. –Mira, sólo quiero hablar con él y pedirle que su padre nos de otra cita para oírnos tocar. Sólo eso. –Mimi rodó los ojos como diciéndole que no le creía. Matt chasqueó su lengua y miró otro lado. –En verdad deseo esto, Tachikawa.

Mimi lo miró detenidamente, tenía el rostro ladeado hacia otro punto pero de todas maneras pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, como si le costara realmente sincerarse e hiciese todo el trabajo posible para lograrlo. Ella dejó de forcejear cuando él continuó hablando.

― No te conozco y no sé si has deseado algo con tanta magnitud que te cause un dolor en lo más profundo. –De a poco, fue mirándola. –La música lo es todo para mí. Es lo único que me hace sentir completo y que valgo para algo. –Mimi vio en los ojos de Matt súplica y aquel brillo de superioridad había dejado de alumbrar en sus lapislázulis orbes. ¿Podía creer en él?

Y luego, como si su mente quisiera quitarle el pequeño brillo de confianza que iba generando hacia Yamato, recordó la forma en que él se había burlado de ella, como fingió que la besaría y que la hizo sentirse especial para luego hacerla caer a un precipicio vacío y sin fondo. No, nunca volvería a confiar en él. Ese sujeto sólo quería engañarla una vez más y no le concedería el gusto.

Se removió bajo él un poco para que entendiera que no armaría un escándalo y así pueda soltarla. Él asintió y retiró sus manos de ella, mirándola expectante y para cuando estuvo libre al fin, ella lo miró a los ojos con toda la determinación que sentía en esos momentos.

― Lamento que no lograras la firma –dijo y Matt pareció sorprenderse. –pero no puedo hacer nada para que lo consigas. Y tienes razón, no me conoces y preferiría que se mantuviese de esa manera. Así que –comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la pared y volverlo a mirar. –no cuentes conmigo para ayudarte.

― ¿Qué? –Profirió estupefacto. –Tachikawa…

― No, lo siento. –Dio un paso más en retroceso. –Te agradeceré que te marches y no vuelvas a molestarme. –Se giró y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar nuevamente, dándole la espalda a Matt y a todo lo que él representaba para ella en esos momentos.

No lo oyó proferir absolutamente nada más, en verdad no se esperaba que ella le negase aquello, con tanta facilidad y frialdad. Pero ella no volvería a caer en su juego, no le daría la ventaja sobre ella.

Y mientras avanzaba, las palabras de Matt resonaban en su cabeza. _No te conozco y no sé si has deseado algo con tanta magnitud que te cause un dolor en lo más profundo._ ¿Alguna vez ella deseo algo tanto con aquella intensidad? No lo recordaba. Quizá porque todo lo que deseaba lo conseguía enseguida y no tenía que andar rogándole a nadie para que así fuera. Ella no luchaba por lo que quería, ella sólo lo exigía y lo tenía y estaba acostumbrada a ello.

_La música lo es todo para mí. Es lo único que me hace sentir completo y que valgo para algo._ Entrecerró los ojos mientras iba caminando hacia la entrada. Sus palabras no la dejaban pensar con claridad y estaban allí presentes, no la dejarían en paz y lo sabía.

Subió los escalones y vio al mesero abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa que ella no correspondió. Tenía la mente ocupada y alejada de la realidad. Caminó hasta la mesa en donde se hallaba Michael y éste no advirtió en su presencia –pues estaba de espaldas a la entrada- hasta que ella volvió a sentarse.

― ¿Meems? ¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó el muchacho rozándole la mano con cariño.

Ella bajó la mirada sobre la mesa y vio que sus platillos ya se encontraban allí. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante, tratando de sonreír aunque no se sentía con los mejores ánimos para hacerlo. Instintivamente, sus ojos se dirigieron al ventanal que a su izquierda le enseñaba el estacionamiento y parte de la calle. Ella buscó la figura del Ishida y lo halló arrancando el motor de su motocicleta, pero éste no le dirigió ninguna mirada. Algo en su pecho se estrujó y le aplacó la respiración por un segundo.

― Si… Todo es como debe ser.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>_Es el nombre de una banda de metal alternativo, cuya imagen se identifica por el maquillaje excesivo y fomentando el estilo emo en sus peinados y vestimenta._

**[2]**_Es el nombre de una legendaria banda japonesa de heavy metal con mucha trayectoria en cuanto a historia musical. En los primeros años se caracterizó por la vistosa vestimenta inspirados en la banda Kiss, llevando excesivo maquillaje y el cabello pintado en colores extravagantes y peinados alocados._

**[3]**_El nombre "Amai Yukawu" fue invención mía y significa "Dulce tentación". Gran imaginación xD_

**[4]E**_s un condimento japonés deshidratado para espolvorear sobre el arroz y también tallarines._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**N/A:**

**¡Muy bien! Aquí con todo el drama despidiendo el capítulo de hoy xD ¿Cómo les ha parecido el capítulo?**

**¡Ah, Hikari tiene competencia! D: ¿Eso ayudará para que el Takari se dé? Pues ya lo sabremos en la próxima próxima entrega xD**

**Y nuestro Tai que se deprime por todo lo que ocurrió con Sora, algo que ni Matt sabría exactamente qué fue. Pero aquí tenemos a Tai sonriéndose al pensar en Mimi… Umh, e.e**

**Adoro a este Kazu, tan únicamente divertido xD y teniendo un potencial inteligente que a penas lo hace lucir para no llamar mucho la atención eeeh xD**

**En fin… Aquí trayendo malas noticias D:**

**Mis queridos lectores, apenas y he empezado esta historia pero lamento muchísimo anunciarles que éste será el último capítulo que suba con continuidad, como lo he venido haciendo con los anteriores cuatro capítulos, debido a que retomo las clases en la universidad y el horario que me asignaron es Dioooos qué mierda, pero qué se le va a hacer D:**

**Trataré de seguir escribiendo cuando halle el tiempo indicado pero no quiero prometerles capítulos que estoy más que segura, me será difícil de publicar. Espero comprendan mi situación y lamento decepcionarles, pero sólo será un paro momentáneo que retomaré próximamente.**

**En verdad les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me han estado brindando en este fandom tan hermoso y ya siento que formé una pequeña y divina familia con ustedes.**

**Y bueno, me despido respondiendo los reviews :)**

**Eri-sshi:** ¡Holaaa! Sí, todo gracias a ti, querida! :D Aaah, qué emoción que amaras este capítulo, yo también lo he hecho y Diooos qué casi lloro con Meems –ok, soy muy sensible xD- Ayy, si! Una se transporta y vive en carne propia la escena del MiMato xD Jajajaja Lo sée, Wallace se cae de tierno :3 Y el contrincante indicado para nuestro Takeru xD Ahora lo hemos visto con el inicio de unos celos infantes, a ver como reaccionará después e.e Y Mike sigue siendo ignorado en este capítulo. Pobre :c ser la sombra de Matt xD pero bueno, se le agradece por ser quien hará posible parte del Mimato :3 –Soy mala, lo sé xD- Tai se las lleva de lindo con todo esto del drama, pero en los siguientes capítulos se hablará más de su historia con Sora y del por qué aquel deseo por tenerla lejos. Jajaja descuida, el plan de decir que Mimi es su novia sigue en pié y dará sus frutos correspondientes e.e Así es, la borrachera de Kari que se ganó un rubiaso norteamericano ;n; ojalá me pasara algo semejante cuando me emborracho xDDD mentira jajajaja Ay, Dios si! Pero si les decía que sí todo sería color de rosa y me gusta hacerle sufrir a Matt :3 Lo admitooo! Ese chico es un potencial para Tsundere al igual que Koji *3* cómo los amooo! Me emociona tanto que te haya gustado el beso con tantas vueltas y dramatismos y seducciones y demases.. Muchos 'y' xD Lo mismo me sucede a mí cuando todo ya parece ir sobre ruedas y todos 'viven felices por siempre' Buuu! Aburrido! Pero trataré de salir del cliché para darle ese toque atractivo que nos gusta *n* xD Sii, Yamato se pasa de Tsundere con su madre a veces, pero va a ir mejorando ese relacionamiento con ella, pero tras un largo trecho :/ Ihhh, somos vagas con título y todo xDDD Tranquila, ya te harás de tiempo para eso, mientras… ¡A disfrutar! No me hagas caso que no soy quién para hablar xD en vez de hacer algo interesante en mis vacaciones me pasé leyendo como condenada jajaja tenía que empezar las clases de natación y danza, pero las suspendí para divertirme a mi manera xD ahora subí los kilitos que bajé en el año DDD: pero valió la pena :3 xD Oh y pos estoy estudiando arquitectura :D Soy un poco buena con el tema del dibujo y pos vivir de la escritura por acá es como un suicidio xD opté por otra de mis pasiones *3* Nos leemos!~ Byee!

**IzzieBlake:** Holaaa xD sí, me sorprendí por ello jajaja ¡Claro que sí, puedes llamarme como se te antoje! –le llama 'cleopatra' .-. ok xD- ¡Lo séee! ¡Lo lamento tanto pero no puedo hacer nada, aún no me enseñan a revivir a los muertos! TT^TT pero la tortura seguirá para tener un lindo final, te lo prometo *llora* El Michi está que arde sutilmente en este capítulo pero eso va a ir aumentando eeeh! xD Aaaay como me haces reír con tus comentarios xD Siii, ese Yamato es todo un malote sin remedio jajajaja Y aaash, me alegra tanto que te gustó el beso *3* Me inspiré tanto para que sea así de dramático y cute :3 Así es, Mimi se pasó de floja con Yamato en el beso pero qué vamos a hacer? Era su primer beso y Matt que se cae de sexy con su actitud, la cautivó por completo xD Pero en este capítulo recuperó la dignidad y lo enfrentó, aunque sigo pensando que se pasó un poquito de mala :c pero es que está dolida por lo que Yamato quiso jugar con ella D: ¡Exacto, además la historia así tendría más profundidad para contarse y lograr a lo que ellos más desean! Aunque ahora Mimi le puso un alto a Matt y veremos como se soluciona todo esto. Ayy, siii! Wallace anda de coqueto y ya cautivó a nuestra querida Hikari :3 Y ahora Takeru empieza a sentir unos ligeros celos, pero claro, aún no se trata de celos muy acentuados porque no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto D: Hacen una bonita pareja también con Wallace, pero la idea era el Takari, ojalá no me pase de egoísta y le de otro final xDDD Mentira jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que siempre me saca una sonrisota :D ¡Nos seguiremos leyendo! Bye!~

**Ali0516:** ¡Holaa! Sí, se pasa de malote ese Yamato que hace llorar a nuestra querida Mimi :/ Pero lo amamos igual, con todo ese aire de chico malo que enamoran a una *3* Así es, Wallace ya hizo acto de presencia y llevándose con él el corazón de nuestra Yagami :o En este fic, fomentaré el Kozumi (Koji x Izumi) así que ya tenemos pareja para él porque creo que –al igual que nuestro MiMato- son personalidades completamente diferentes que podrían atraerse y hacer una gran historia de amor *3* Jajaja Pero si necesito una OOC ya estás encabezando la lista ;) ¿Cómo te ha parecido los celos iniciales para nuestro Takeru? Ash, y ahora Izumi se mete como rival de Kari. Más drama para ellos jajaja Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, nos seguiremos leyendo así que cuídate :D

**Valeee:** ¡Hola! Y muchas gracias por dejar un comentario con tus bellas palabras :3 En verdad me alegro tanto que te guste mi historia y te pongas feliz con cada capítulo. ¿Cómo te ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? ¿Te ha gustado? :D Así es, aquí el MiMato es el protagonista para hacernos la vida más feliz *3* Te entiendo, también lo amo! Y este Matt que ahora recibió el rechazo de Mimi con mucho drama avecinándose. Lamento mucho el hecho que daré un alto momentáneo a la historia, pero trataré de retomarla lo más pronto posible! En verdad lo lamento y espero comprendas. Nos leeremos. Cuídate :D

**Observador del destino:** Mucho gusto, Observador, en verdad me halaga que comentes esta historia. Pareces un buen crítico y respeto mucho eso. Así mismo, de eso se trata. Habrá mucho drama y obstáculos que harán crecer a todos y cada uno de los personajes, madurando con ellos y dando lo mejor de ellos para conseguir un final feliz. Planeo ponerles todo obstáculo puedan pasar para llegar a lo deseado. Tanto los sueños de uno, como al romance mismo porque no se los pondré muy fácil. Muchas gracias, en verdad mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por sus palabras y espero que el interés que tiene hacia esta historia continúe conforme los capítulos avancen. Espero que haya tenido un buen concepto de éste último y sin más que decir, me despido. Nos seguiremos leyendo.

**Summerlilies:** ¡Holiiii! :DDD Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario y en verdad me haces sentir halagada con él :3 Gracias por tus palabras alentadoras e inspiradoras. ¿Fue tu cumpleaños? ¡Ah, mira como es el destino! ¡Feliz cumpleaños pasado! En verdad me hace feliz saber que te alegré el día y espero que con este capítulo haya hecho nuevamente :) Jajaja Aaaash, que emoción entonces que te encantó el MiMato y la intensidad de la escena *3* A mí también me fascino y extasió con todo lo sucedido jajaja Así mismo, el Takari sólo dio un leve inicio para hacerse más intenso en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos, alegrándome con saber que me volví una favorita tuya! ¡Yeei, Fangirls pro MiMato Rulz! Tranquila, su sensualidad es para explotarla al máximo *3* Nos seguiremos leyendo!

**Mariangeles:** Hola, hola! No te preocupes, lo importante es que me lo has dejado ahora y me has hecho muy feliz :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¡Estoy más que contenta, te ha gustado la historia y por sobretodo el último capítulo! Jajaja así es, Matt celoso es lo más sexy qué hay y habrá más. Espera cuando avance la historia te morirás de amor hacia él *3* y del MiMato en sí. Trataré de no hacer un romance cliché para que podamos disfrutar de las divergencias del amor en ellos y en las demás parejas. Así es, Matt –como había dicho- es un Tsundere en potencia jajaja Y sacará a relucir aún más ese apetitoso carácter suyo xD Por supuesto, Wallace y Mike ayudarán para dar forma al Takari y Mimato. Suspenderé por un momento la historia, pero prometo retomarla cuando me sea posible. Sin más, me despido y nos leeremos!~

**.**

.


	6. Safe and Sound

**¡Hey! ****I'm back :D bueno… no del todo xD Aún hay una parte de mí atrapada por la U y en verdad que no afloja eh! D': A penas tuve tiempo para escribir la continuación y después de casi un mes –quizá un mes en sí, perdí la noción del tiempo- vuelvo a traerles este nuevo capítulo lleno de muuucho drama, como el aderezo favorito del menú :3**

**Anyway, al pie del capítulo me explayaré mejor en lo que respecta el capítulo, así que iré directo al grano…**

**Hay un par de músicas que vienen incluidas en esta parte, así que si les gustaría escucharlas, ya les dejo los títulos:**

*** Without you here – Goo Goo Dolls (como amo este grupo xD)**

*** Run – Snow Patrol, pero más espefícifcamente la versión de Leona Lewis *3* (Oh, Gosh, es increíble esa canción)**

**Y eso por ahora.**

**Les dejo con las indicaciones narrativas añadiendo una más que serían el flash back y los sueños.**

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

_Flash back._

__«_Sueños_»__

* * *

><p>Miércoles por la mañana. Un bonito día iniciándose a penas, con el sol despertándose en el horizonte y las personas ya movilizándose desde aquella temprana hora por las calles de Odaiba.<p>

Para las siete de la mañana el Instituto Superior de Odaiba ya se encontraba con varios alumnos disponiéndose en sus salones de clases o desayunando en la cafetería.

Y al igual que el movimiento estudiantil ya se sentía por sus pasillos, también lo hacía las fuertes zancadas que un par de pasos brindaba al pasillo del segundo piso. No había personas merodeando por aquel lugar para su suerte y fue éste dato el impulso propicio para dar aún más fuerza a su presencia.

Los castaños ojos de Mimi se centraban sola y exclusivamente en las puertas de caoba que la esperaban a tan solo unos pasos de allí. Sin vacilar tomó en mano el pomo de la puerta y lo giró tan fuerte que al abrir, la sonora golpiza la aturdió un poco.

Dentro del modesto lugar visualizó algunos instrumentos –batería, teclado eléctrico, bongos y un viejo piano― situados contra las paredes, mientras algunas butacas de madera se disponían en rondas y él se encontraba sobre una de ellas, era el provocador de los arpegios lentos que reinaba allí adentro. Yamato ni se inmuto en lo que respectó su ingreso.

― Ishida –nombró Mimi con el rostro sonrojado por la presura en sus pasos y el ceño acentuando su mal humor.

― Ya te oí hace cuadra y media. –soltó el muchacho sin mirarla, manteniendo los ojos clavados en las notas que formaba con sus dedos sobre el puente de la guitarra. ― ¿Puedo saber a qué debo tu inesperada visita?-

Ella se enderezó altivamente, cerrando sus manos en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y recordando el por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar.

― Exijo una explicación –inició, ganándose una mirada rápida por parte del rubio con duda. –sobre el comportamiento de tus compañeros de banda. –Matt dejó entrever un bufido divertido y empezó a enderezarse en la butaca sin dejar de tocar la guitarra. ― ¿A qué vino aquello?- preguntó la castaña pero sin finalizar agregó ― Y no estoy de humor.

― Se nota. –respondió. –En verdad, no creí que harían algo al respecto esos tres idiotas. –continuó sin mirarla.

― ¿Q…Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó anonadada. ― ¡Creí haber sido muy clara contigo, Ishida! ¡No les ayudaré con Mike ni haré nada relacionado con ustedes! ¡¿Por qué tus amigotes no lo entienden?!

― Tachikawa – respondió luciendo su voz ronca, logrando que Mimi bajara su propio tono y lo mirara atenta. Él seguía sin mirarla. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando te había preguntado si habías deseado tanto algo a tal punto que te doliera? –Mimi lo miró dubitativa un momento pero acabó asintiendo. –Bueno, ellos desean esa firma con tal intensidad.

― ¡Pero eso es ridículo! –bramó Mimi extendiendo ambas manos y mirando al techo en forma dramática para centrarse nuevamente en Yamato. ―¡Hablen directamente con Michael, les daré su número si quieren, pero no me incluyan!

Matt no se inmutó ante sus palabras y estuvo en silencio por un momento durante en el que Mimi se debatía entre si la estaba ignorando o si en verdad no pensaba responderle. Pisoteó contra el suelo como berrinche, al tiempo en que lanzó un gritillo de protesta.

― Por más que te desligues de esa manera, seguiremos sin conseguir nada. Piensa, Tachikawa – repuso con voz cansina― Si tú fueras Borton y un puñado de mocosos desconocidos vinieran a pedir que firmes con su banda, ¿Lo aceptarías? – Mimi dudó un momento, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar. –Claro que no lo harás, ni por más talento que tengan. En cambio, habría otro tipo de compromiso si tu hijo viene y te lo pide, ¿no?

― Pero yo no…

― ¿Tú no tienes que ver en eso? ― completó Yamato a lo que Mimi habia querido decir recientemente. Ella frunció sus labios cuando presionó su mandíbula, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle. ― ¿Acaso piensas que el chico ese nos dará su ayuda gratuitamente? Ni nos conoce. ―dijo y por un momento dejó quietos sus dedos para mirar a la nada. Dio una pausa y luego enfoco sus ojos en Mimi. ―Pero tú eres su novia. ¿Tienes alguna duda al respecto?

― Y... Yo... ― _¿Por qué seguía pensando que ella era su novia? O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué ella no se lo decía?_ Lo pensó un momento y vio como Yamato la miraba directamente. Volvió a su semblante inicial. ― ¡No me interesa, Ishida! ¡Ellos no pueden estar inmiscuyéndose en mi vida para conseguir algo así! ― y tenía razón. Aquellos dos días anteriores fueron un infierno total cuando había puesto un pie en el Instituto.

El lunes por la mañana había llegado como era costumbre a las siete de la mañana, con la tranquilidad y frescura que un camino sin contratiempos le había brindado. Subió los escalones para ingresar a la institución y los sensores de las puertas se activaron, dejándola pasar. Caminó hacia el interior pensando en qué atractivo podía ofrecer para la Conferencia del miércoles, cuando observó como algunas personas –ya presentes en la Institución- se giraron a verla.

No es que fuese algo raro que lo hicieran, más bien lo que llamó su atención iba a por el hecho que compartían una sonrisa con cierta mofa. Extrañada, se detuvo un momento pero siguió caminando hacia la escalera. No quiso indagar mucho en aquel detalle. _«Soy la nueva presidenta, es obvio que me conocen. También que me saluden de ahora en adelante»_ Se dijo a sí misma.

En el siguiente piso, más estudiantes estaban reunidos y recostados por las paredes, hablando tranquilamente. Pero como hace un momento, todos giraron al verla con una pequeña sonrisa. Nuevamente una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella y disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para que enseguida, volviera a recuperar la movilidad y alejarse de allí.

Siguió el trayecto que dirigía hacia su salón de clases, subiendo otra escalera más, otro nivel más y otras personas que le sonreían con aquella mofa en el rostro.

Era obvio que su nuevo título como presidenta no era la razón de aquel comportamiento. Había algo más pero no sabía que era. Se miró a sí misma, rebuscando a sus espaldas incluso si había algo fuera de lugar, si le creció una segunda cabeza o un tercer brazo. Pero todo en ella estaba en orden. Desesperada avanzó a un paso más acelerado para su salón, intentando no mirar a las personas que le sonreían con desdén y burla.

Pero antes de poder ingresar al aula, vio a Yolei interceptándola y sujetándola por el brazo derecho, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. Mimi respiraba acaloradamente, sonrojada por lo alterada que estaba. Miró a su amiga quien le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

― ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa _eso_ que está en tu pupitre, Meems? –dijo con tono serio.

Mimi parpadeó confusa y entonces se soltó de Yolei, avanzando lo más de prisa que pudo. Había unos estudiantes en la puerta, mirando y riéndose mientras observaban el interior del aula. Ella los empujó y se abrió paso para quedar pasmada de la sorpresa cuando vio que su asiento –que se encontraba ubicado en el centro mismo del salón― adornado por unos cinco canastos de rosas rojas, rosas y blancas, mientras un cartel sobresalía por el respaldo con hiraganas escritas diciendo "Acepta, por favor" y un pequeño globo en forma de corazón atado al cartel.

Quiso gritar, patalear y salir huyendo. Cambiarse el nombre y mudarse a algún lugar lejano, de ser posible. Pero lo primero que hizo fue avanzar hacia su lugar y explotar el globo en forma de corazón con sus uñas, como si con eso solucionara la humillación que le habían tirado encima. Iba a romper el cartel pegado a su respaldo cuando vio una pequeña nota en ella. La abrió y leyó, haciendo que las ganas de romper en llanto por la frustración la sedujesen.

_»Querida Tachikawa:_

_Con este pequeño presente, te acercamos nuestros más sinceros deseos porque aceptes nuestro pedido. En verdad deseamos firmar con Serenity Records y tú eres la única que nos puede ayudar._

_Con cariño_

_Kimura Koichi_

_(Tecladista de The Warrior Wolf.)«_

Hizo añicos la nota en su mano, mientras su sangre hervía dentro. Su mirada, oculta por sus cabellos castaños, proclamaba ira, odio y ganas inmensas de matar y regocijarse con ello. Y eso sólo aumentó con los comentarios y risas poco disimuladas a sus espaldas.

Se volteó hacia los curiosos y su mirada de odio fue suficiente para hacerlos callar. Nunca habían visto a Mimi realmente enojada y aquella mirada que desprendía un aura abrumadoramente asesina hacía que más de uno pensara dos veces antes de seguir burlándose.

― ¡Yolei! –dijo y la de lentes acudió de prisa a su lado. –Ayúdame a deshacerme de estas flores. –su amiga asintió atemorizada por aquel cambio en Mimi y de prisa la ayudó, tomando en sus manos una de las canastas. Luego Mimi miró a otros de sus compañeros. ― ¡¿Qué esperan?! – rápidamente muchos de ellos se acercaron para tomar las canastas restantes y así salieron del aula para dirigirse al jardín principal. Ya el jardinero sabría qué hacer con ellas.

La humillación no tenía precio para la muchacha, pero ese lunes solo fue el inicio.

Al día siguiente, aunque no hubo ninguna sorpresa aguardándola, en su escritorio había una pequeña nota. Nada ostentoso ni vistoso como lo fueron las canastas y el globo, sino una simple nota doblada con su nombre _«Tachikawa Mimi»_ escrito en él. Con total desconfianza la tomó entre sus dedos y la abrió para leer su contenido. Era corto y conciso, pero cargado de autoridad.

_»Jardín trasero. 12:00 p.m.«_

― Oh, claro que no iré. –murmuró para sí misma al tiempo que arrugaba la nota en su mano. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Y así como su fuerte voluntad lo dictaminó, ella no se movió de su pupitre cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó. Prefería morir de hambre que verse involucrada en aquel juego enfermizo del cual, estaba segura, se rendirían cuando viesen que ella no cedería.

O eso pensaba.

Estaba completando las líneas de su libro de gramática japonesa cuando las puertas de su salón se abrieron con un golpe seco. No había nadie en su aula salvo ella. Recientemente habían salido todos sus demás compañeros de clase para ir a almorzar, por lo que no pensó que se tratara de ellos. Ni siquiera Yolei, ya que ella había ido con Kari a la cafetería.

Y cuando el sonido violento de la puerta la sorprendió, se giró a ver quién era, más su alma se cayó por el suelo al ver aquella infaltable banda cubrir la cabeza de su portador. Por un momento, a Mimi le pareció que aquella costumbre que poseía el Minamoto por cubrirse la cabeza con una banda tenía un trasfondo religioso, pero prefirió obviar esa observación cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella con paso firme y casi robótico.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste se detuvo frente a su pupitre, dedicándole su semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su labio cuando éste trató de formular una sonrisa; claro que lo último en parecer era eso.

Mimi enarcó una ceja con veraz duda por su presencia, pero antes de inquirírselo, fue interrumpida por el azabache cuando éste depositó ―casi con demasiada fuerza― un _obento_ negro, simple y oscuro (al igual que él) sobre su pupitre, sacando un ligero sobresalto de Tachikawa. Ella pasó su mirada sorprendida del _obento_ a la del Minamoto, pero él no la miraba, sino que estaba cabizbajo.

― ¿E…Esto…― preguntó con duda la castaña, pero enseguida Koji levantó la mirada y ella se sorprendió de encontrar en las mejillas del muchacho un ligero sonrojo. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, ya sin intentar sonreír, sino que expresaba con ello que estaba haciendo algo que no deseaba.

― Come. –dijo simplemente y se giró hacia la silla que tenía enfrente para sentarse en ella, dándole la espalda a Mimi.

― Eh… ―Ella tomó el _obento_ con algo de extrañeza y miedo. Miró nuevamente la espalda de Koji. ― ¿Gracias? – abrió la pequeña caja negra y se encontró con verduras cortadas en pequeños trozos con un poco de camarones pequeños y dos bolas de arroz salpicadas con _furikake_.

Sudó frío y de prisa, lo volvió a cerrar, deslizándolo hacia donde estaba Koji.

― N…No puedo aceptarlo. –murmuró intentando reprimir las arcadas que le genero ver el furikake sobre el arroz.

Él se volvió hacia ella violentamente, sobresaltándola.

― No puedes. Debes comer. – insistió él ya sin rastro alguno de sonrojo.

― ¿Por qué?

― Para que aceptes nuestro pedido. – Mimi parpadeó un momento y luego, al comprenderlo todo, se puso de pie inmediatamente mirándolo con rabia.

― ¡No lo haré!

― Te ordeno que lo hagas. – siguió él también levantándose, a lo que ella frunció mucho más el ceño.

― No.

― Hazlo.

― Ni hablar. – se giró y caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida.

La mano de Koji sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, deteniéndola. Se volteó a verlo y cuando su mirada oscura se posó sobre la suya, algo dentro de ella le decía que él no desistiría. La fuerza que expresaba Koji en sus ojos era tan imponente como la de Yamato.

Entonces recordó la vez que Yamato la sujeto de esa manera y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Un escalofrió se removió desde su columna hacia su nuca cuando se percató de la cercanía que llevaban entre ambos y de que la puerta del salón se encontraba cerrada. _«No me besaría. Él no lo haría…» _¿Cómo estaba tan segura? Pues él no era Yamato.

― Acepta de una vez por todas. - dijo Koji, sacándola de sus pensamientos acentuando su agarre. Ella frunció el ceño molesta.

― Olvídalo. - bajó los ojos hacia su muñeca apoderada por el Minamoto y luego devolvió su mirada hacia él en un segundo. – Suéltame. Me haces daño.

― Acepta y lo haré.

― ¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea! - y entonces, aprovechando su cercanía, levanto su pie para estrellar la punta del talón contra el pie de Koji. Lo pisó con toda la fuerza que pudo concebir y se alegró de oír un gruñido de dolor por su parte. La soltó entonces, así que en un rápido movimiento por alejarse, se giró para abrir la puerta detrás de ella y salió.

Abandono la tarea de cerrar el salón para empezar a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, meciendo su falda sin interesarle que algo por demás se viese. Solo quería huir. Lo escuchó llamándola por su apellido pero ni se volvió a verle. Mientras supiese que aún estaba lejos de ella no le preocupaba que le estuviese pegando alaridos por todo el colegio. Aunque debía agradecer que no hubiesen personas por los pasillos que pudiesen ver aquella escena tan extraña.

Oyó que sus acelerados pasos no eran los únicos retumbando por el pasillo, así que miró por sobre su hombro para confirmar su temor. Él también había echado a correr para atraparla.

Su adrenalina subió y si su huida anterior no era lo suficientemente desesperada, ahora si creía serlo. No era buena en deportes, es más, siempre era la última en llegar en las carreras. Ella misma se decía ser un fiasco con lo físico. Era necesario mencionar que las buenas notas en cuanto a esa materia se lo debía a su facilidad con la retórica y diplomacia.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no había relojes cronometrando sus corridas, ni una expectación meramente calificativa. Esto era un intento por sobrevivir. Para su suerte, aquel dramatismo le duro poco al ver la única alternativa de escape con que podía contar: la señalización de los baños.

Se metió al baño de mujeres, rogando porque Koji no fuese como Yamato y obviara el espacio privado. Estaba más que claro que si se hubiese tratado del testarudo del Ishida, el hecho que se escondiera de él en un baño de chicas no serviría para alejarlo. Comprobó que el reservado bajista resultó ser respetuoso en cuanto a eso y tras proferir reclamos contra ella o el sexo femenino, se marchó viendo que no conseguiría nada con estar de pie frente al baño.

Aquellos días fueron alocados y muy extraños para Mimi. Ya bastante tenía con ocuparse de su nueva labor como presidenta, organizando eventos escolares, cuidando la organización de los clubes, velar por las cuestiones que competen al alumnado en si como para tener a dos locos correteándole con la intención de que aceptara algo que, decía ella, no la involucraba.

― Acepta y te dejarán en paz. – repuso Yamato sin disimular la gracia que le daba todo aquello. Mimi respiró profunda y sonoramente, intentando no reaccionar mal.

― No lo haré. – dijo. ― ¿Puedo preguntar… – siguió ella tras un momento, armándose de valor al recordar que se hallaban solos en ese lugar. – por qué no has insistido también tú?

― Me has dejado en claro las cosas, Tachikawa. – respondió sin emoción alguna en la voz, sorprendiendo a Mimi. Ella, inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás, mientras lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos. – No soy de los que ruegan y créeme que aunque desee desesperadamente esa firma, Borton no es el único a quien podemos recurrir. – y volvió a mirar su guitarra.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de decisión. Él no le rogaría, estaba claro y saber eso hizo que algo en Mimi se encogiese diminutamente dentro de su pecho. Como si una pequeña ventana de luz se cerrara y la inundara la oscuridad. Trató de apartar esos pensamientos ridículos y retrocedió con paso firme para volver hacia la puerta.

― Ojalá tus compañeros entendieran las cosas como tú. – lo miró por encima del hombro al decir esto, esperando que él la estuviese viendo marchar pero no. Él no la miraría. Apretó sus puños a los costados. –Hazles saber que no cederé y que se dejen de molestar. Hoy tengo una importante conferencia y no deseo que me lo arruinen.-

No hubo respuesta. Salió finalmente de la sala de música, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se recostó en la madera y sintió que le pesaba el cuerpo. Sus uñas se sujetaron con fuerza al rasgar superficialmente la puerta que la respaldaba._ ¿Por qué se sentía así?_

Trajo a su mente la forma en que Yamato la observó hace un momento. Totalmente diferente a como lo hacía antes. Cargada de superioridad y diversión, disfrutándola con la mirada. Tampoco es que esperara algo de él. No después de haberle negado algo tan importante para él como lo hizo aquel sábado por la noche.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, negándose a pensar más en ello. Tenía otras cosas en qué gastar tiempo y mente. Y tratando de que aquello no la desconcentrara, se alejó de allí.

* * *

><p>Vertió más harina dentro de la cuenca de vidrio, para seguir mezclando con las chispas de chocolate, dándole forma a la masa pegajosa que se batía entre sus dedos. La siguió amasando y untándose las manos con ella cuando la puerta se abrió y la asustó.<p>

― Ken… ― nombró al reconocer al muchacho que ingresó a la cocina del Instituto. Yolei sonrió al ver que traía dos bolsas con más ingredientes para galletas. ― ¿También Mimi te ha encargado algo?-

El Ichijoji le respondió con pena asintiendo a su pregunta. Cerró la puerta con su espalda y se dirigió a la mesa de madera que tenían en el centro. La sala era amplia, pero las cocinas y hornos, junto con el resto de los mobiliarios de cocina llenaban sus esquinas, dejando que en el centro se ubicara una mesada de roble alta y oscura. Sobre la que estaban cuencos sucios y vacíos, con cucharas igual de manchadas, vasos de agua y leche también vacíos.

― Veo que el huracán Tachikawa estuvo aquí. – bromeó Ken cuando se acercó hacia Yolei, recostándose y mirándola disimuladamente. Miyako sonrió.

― Así es y para colmo, me deja con el trabajo por acabar. – respondió con cansancio.

Un mechón de cabello se liberó del rodete que sujetaba su largo y sedoso cabello. Iba a acomodárselo, pero los dedos de Ken fueron más rápidos y ya lo tenía entre ellos, para llevárselo tras la oreja de Yolei.

― G…Gracias. – susurró sonrojada, intentando no mirarlo, pues su cercanía le aceleraba el corazón y hacía que su respirar fuese inestable.

Él lo notó y alejó su mano de ella y aunque no podía apartar sus ojos de su rostro, por lo que se forzó voltear a ver los hornos encendidos. Yolei lo observó disimuladamente por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Eran amigos, o eso decían. Pero los amigos no se miraban de esa manera y lo sabían. Había mucho más entre ellos que no se podía obviar simplemente, pero tampoco hacían mucho para sacarlo a relucir. Y había una razón fundamental para no hacerlo. Ichijouji Osamu.

Osamu, un muchacho azabache y atractivo de lentes, es el hermano mayor de Ken y la razón por la cual hoy, tanto él como Miyako se conocían.

_No hacía mucho tiempo que la familia Inoue se había mudado a Odaiba, pero como toda mudanza implicaba un cambio, también los miembros de la familia debían afrontarlo._

_A Yolei, el cambio no sabía con el mejor de los sabores. Es más, le aterraba tener que afrontarse a una nueva ciudad, donde no conocía a nadie y el tener que empezar de nuevo –colegio, amigos, lugares- la deprimía._

_Quizá fuese obra del miedo mismo, pero la primera semana en el colegio no se caracterizó por ser la mejor de todas. Las personas la observaban en silencio, estudiándola y muy pocas personas se dignaban a hablarle. Lo odiaba._

_Fue una tarde que su madre le había pedido que fuese a comprar algo del minimercado a unas cuadras de su nueva casa que aquella mala racha cambió._

_A regañadientes fue al lugar y con la lista en mano, iba leyendo lo que necesitaban en su casa. Estaba tan metida en lo que iba en la lista que no se fijó en su caminar y acabó por chocar contra el carrito de alguna persona. Se acomodó los lentes y pidió disculpas, sin percatarse que la lista desapareció de su mano._

_Para cuando levantó el rostro, ya se encontraba frente a un muchacho atractivo de quizás uno o dos años más que ella, sonriéndole divertido. Miyako se sonrojó y volvió a pedir disculpas. A él no pareció importarle así que continuó con su trayecto, pero Yolei había perdido el norte de sus compras. Su pequeña lista se había caído y no lo hallaba. Mirara donde mirara, perdió la lista. Se giró hacia donde iba caminando el muchacho y se armó de valor para llamarlo._

― _¡D…Disculpa! – y él se volvió a verla, entonces se sonrojó aún más. Agachó la mirada para seguir diciendo. -¿N…No has visto mi lista? – el joven enarcó una ceja y dejó su carrito para aproximarse hacia ella. –Mi lista de compras._

― _¿Te refieres a esta? – preguntó el muchacho mientras se ponía de cuclillas y recogía de entre unas latas de durazno un trozo de papel mal cortado. Lo examinó mientras se reincorporaba y sonrió al ver que en el título iba escrito "Para Miyako". – Supongo que eres Miyako. _

_Le tendió el papelito y ella asintió con bochorno. ¿Cómo a su madre se le ocurría escribir su nombre allí, como si fuese a olvidarse quién era ella? Carraspeó e iba a seguir caminando pero la voz del muchacho la detuvo._

― _Mi nombre es Ichijoji Osamu. – Ella se giró a verlo y lo vio sonreír amablemente._

_Desde ese momento, supo que su mudanza no fue tan mala. Y desde entonces, adoraba ir al mercado para encontrarse con Osamu y pasar el rato juntos, charlando y divirtiéndose. Se volvieron muy buenos amigos y los encuentros dejaron de hacerse vía mercado._

_Acostumbraban a salir a caminar o ir a comer en algún lugar, pues pasado el tiempo iban dándose cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, en especial con la electrónica. Por la misma razón iban a eventos que competían tal tema que a ambos encantaba._

_Y fue una tarde de enero que por primera vez Miyako había llegado a la casa de los Ichijouji por invitación de su amigo. Era la primera vez que pisaba su hogar así que quería dar una buena impresión a los que vivían allí. En cuanto ingresó a la morada, vio a un muchacho de su misma edad sentado en el sofá de la sala leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro. Pero al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de una novela ligera, la de V de Vendetta. Uno de los favoritos de Yolei._

_Osamu le había comentado que tenía un hermano menor de la misma edad que ella, así que supuso se trataba de él. Observó la sala en donde se encontraban y viendo que su amigo aún no bajaba –y movida por lo aburrida que estaba-, intentó tomar conversación con aquel chico sin lograr mucho._

_El muchacho era muy cerrado y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada cuando Yolei le hablaba. «Aburrido» vino a la mente de Yolei mirando despectivamente a Ken sentado al otro extremo de la sala. Era el tipo de chico que ella no soportaba. Mal inicio para su relación con el hermano de su amigo, pensó._

_Pero aquella no fue la última vez que pisó esa casa, ni la última que vio a Ken. Aunque era de esperarse que en los siguientes encuentros tampoco hablase mucho con él, Yolei iba acostumbrándose al muchacho._

_Ella no pensó que su relación con Ken pudiese pasar de un saludo a más, hasta que llegó a la casa de los Ichijouji nuevamente pero ésta vez Osamu no se encontraba. Fue Ken quien le informó sobre ello al salir a recibirla. Cuando él le dijo que su hermano no estaba, pensó en regresar por donde vino, hasta que Ken –parado en la puerta― dijo._

― _Si quieres, puedes esperarlo adentro. Hace frío. –Y era verdad. El invierno estaba latente a su alrededor. Ella sonrió como agradeciendo el gesto y asintiendo Ken se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar._

_Aquella tarde la pasó junto a él, charlando de temas variados, riendo y hasta discutiendo sobre temas triviales que no pensó poder entablar con el hermano de su amigo cuando lo conoció recientemente. El tiempo fue transcurriendo demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos, sin que la presencia de Osamu se diese._

_Llegó la noche, aún con Yolei presente en casa de los Ichijouji, sonó el teléfono y el muchacho fue a atender pues sus padres no regresaban aún de trabajar. _

Yolei, que había estado recordando aquellos sucesos, apretó con fuerza la masa viscosa que tenía entre las manos al rememorar precisamente ese momento. Cuando todo ocurrió con aquella llamada cargada de dolor y desesperanza.

_Osamu había tenido un accidente de regreso a su casa cuando un auto lo atropelló y el conductor huyó. Cuando lo supieron, no hubo tiempo de miramientos y ambos fueron de prisa al centro de salud en donde se hallaba su hermano internado, varado en un estado de coma que muchos médicos habían dicho que sería imposible regresar._

_Fueron los días más ruines de toda su vida. Yendo después del colegio al hospital para visitar a Osamu y ver a Ken pegado a una silla tras el vidrio que impedía acercarse a su hermano sumido en la inconsciencia._

_Aún recordaba que se había quedado a su lado hasta la noche, cuando sus padres le llamaban para que regresara. Ella odiaba tener que irse, pero Ken le sonreía y le decía que estaba bien. Pero fue una noche cuando quiso hacer caso omiso al pedido de sus padres por regresar, sólo para estar junto a sus amigos un rato más._

_Sentada junto a Ken, observaba el vidrio que los separaba de Osamu. Entonces lo oyó decir._

― _Deberías irte ya. – Yoleí lo miró. Aquellas palabras le dolieron pero sabía que no estaban dichas con tal intención. Sólo asintió y se levantó, pero no quería mover sus pies._

― _Volveré mañana. – dijo ella y mientras se decidía a marcharse, sintió la mano de Ken sobre la suya. Ella se volvió a verlo pero éste se mantenía cabizbajo, aún sentado sobre la silla. -¿Ken?_

― _Él te quiere mucho, Yolei. – comentó en un murmullo que poco pudo oír su amiga. Ella se acuclilló frente a él, intentando verle el rostro. Ken levantó la mirada y ella vio que el muchacho poseía unas ojeras oscuras que parecían golpizas bajo sus ojos. El cansancio era un hecho en él. –Él te quiere mucho…_

― _Y a ti también, Ken. – dijo Yolei con ternura, acariciando el rostro de su amigo. Pero Ken negó con la cabeza, confundiéndola._

― _No, es mentira. – ella negó, pero él no parecía verla. – Él no me quiere, porque… - se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos. Ella trataba de entender qué sucedía, pero entonces Ken añadió. – Porque yo te quiero a ti. –los ojos de Yolei se abrieron sorprendida ante sus palabras y supuso que aquella confesión no era más que el producto del cansancio en el joven._

_Miyako se fue enderezando y tomó las manos de Ken para que hiciera lo mismo. Él así lo hizo. Ken le llevaba a Miyako una cabeza de diferencia, pero eso parecía no importarle a la joven, quien lo abrazó fuertemente. Él dio un suspiro cuando sintió el cuerpo de Yolei contra el suyo y correspondió seguidamente. Entonces, se separó un poco de ella para mirarla._

_Estuvieron en silencio un momento, observándose a los ojos. Y entonces, Yolei fue consciente de algo que con Osamu no sucedía, aún con todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo._

_Y eso era aquel magnetismo con el que su propio cuerpo respondía al de Ken. Esa pertenencia inmediata que sentía hacia él, como si supiera que ella y él eran el uno para el otro. Y parecía que esa sensación no solo ella lo sintió, sino también Ken, pues éste fue acercándose a ella y acabó la distancia con los labios puestos sobre los de Miyako._

_Ella pareció sorprenderse al inicio, pero no tardó en acercar su cuerpo al de él. Cerró los ojos y sintió el sabor de los labios de Ken sobre los suyos. Tenían sabor a café y eso era porque el muchacho vivía a base de ese líquido para mantenerse en vela junto a su hermano mayor._

_Fue la primera vez que lo sintió de esa manera, como si no necesitara otra cosa más que Ken, besándola y sintiéndolo de esa manera. El beso fue casto pero sentido, aunque no duró mucho más, puesto que él lo deshizo para mirar a su hermano tras el vidrio._

― Miyako – habló Ken sacándola de sus pensamientos. Le sorprendió al verlo sonreír tímidamente, aunque más bien parecía tratando de reprimir una carcajada. Ella no ocultó su desconcierto, pero cuando la mano del muchacho acarició su mejilla y la alejaba nuevamente, comprendió que acababa de limpiarle una gran mancha de masa para galletas. – Recuerda que las galletas son para los demás.

Aquel beso no se volvió a repetir ni a mencionar siquiera. Osamu continuaba en coma, así que eso parecía ser la razón por la cual Ken no podía actuar con libertad. El porqué se mostraba ajeno a ella cada vez que podía.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo conocía con profundidad y allí estaba nuevamente aquel lado de Ken que muchos no conocían. El chico gracioso, sereno y cariñoso. El joven que ella fue conociendo a partir de ese fatídico día. Y del cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

― Sigue hablando y no habrá galletas para ti, Ichijouji. – fingió enfado para tomar un poco de crema en las manos y esperando a que Ken bajase la guardia, acercó su mano manchada hasta la mejilla del muchacho, sacando de él un semblante sorprendido. – Y esto te ganas.-

Él reclamó para así meter la mano en el cuenco y lograr lo mismo que Miyako, mancharle el rostro. Entre risas y amenazas, estuvieron llenándose de crema el rostro y cabello, hasta que Ken se apoderó de las manos de Yolei y la sujetó a cada lado de ella para que no le siguiera manchando.

Ambos reían a carcajadas hasta que sus manos descendieron de a poco, dándose cuenta en qué tipo de situaciones se hallaban. Ambos con la cercanía propicia para que un pequeño movimiento lo acabara. Sus ojos mirando a los del otro. Las sonrisas aún presentes pero descendiendo cuando el aliento del otro rozaba su rostro.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando escuchamos esa canción de _Goo Goo Dolls? _– comenzó a decir Ken soltando las muñecas de Yolei para acariciar sus brazos. Ella asintió simplemente. – me preguntaste si significaba algo para mí y dije que no – volvió a asentir.

Recordaba que hace tiempo ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Miyako escuchando música y hablando de trivialidades, como lo hacían siempre, cuando sonó _Without you here_ y la muchacha no pudo evitar pensar que aquella canción la describía increíblemente cuando estaba con el menor de los Ichijouji.

― Pues debes saber que… – dijo entonces él, acortando la distancia entre ambos. – mentí.-

Y sus labios se unieron, acabando con la separación. Ya no les interesaba que estuviesen empapados con mezcla para galletas, o que el trabajo de acabar esas galletas aún no finalizara. Se abrazaron con fuerza y profundizaron el beso que hace tiempo habían deseado.

Lento y demandante. Yolei llevó sus manos al rostro de Ken para intensificar aún más el beso y él la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, sintiéndola y deseándola como lo había venido haciendo desde que se habían conocido.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire y mirarse. Ambos tenían el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa en los labios. Miyako bajó la mirada a sus manos y luego echó a reír al darse cuenta que había llenado de mezcla el cabello de Ken.

― Graciosa. – repuso él entrecerrando los ojos y dándole otro beso corto en los labios. – Vamos, casi hemos desperdiciado toda la masa.

― ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Mimi me matará! Ella quería que las quinientas galletas estén listas para la conferencia de esta tarde. – se giró para volver a su labor. ― ¿Me pasarías la bandeja de acero que está en la repisa?

― Claro. – respondió yendo hasta donde le había indicado la muchacha y regresó hacia ella. – Déjame ayudarte. – Ella le sonrió abiertamente. Le vendría muy bien algo de ayuda, ya que Mimi no se encontraba en esos momentos con ella. ― Dime, ¿Es necesario que estés también tú en la conferencia? – Yolei le dedicó una mirada curiosa. – Quería llevarte a un lugar.

― Supongo que Mimi puede arreglárselas sola. – sonrió y comenzó a darle forma a las galletas para que luego, Ken las colocara sobre la bandeja de acero.

* * *

><p>― ¡Muy bien! ¡Esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos para que acepte nuestro pedido! – dijo con euforia el baterista de la banda. –Todos han fracasado en la tarea de conseguir que Tachikawa nos ayude. – miró a los gemelos. – Malas estrategias, mis queridos amigos.<p>

― La mejor forma de llegar a una chica es con detalles. No entiendo por qué tuvo que ser diferente con ella. – se excusó Koichi echando un suspiro cansado, mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla, ubicado a un lado de Kazu.

― Mi idea de exigírselo iba a resultar si esa niña no fuese tan testaruda. – añadió molesto Koji mirando en otra dirección, con el orgullo claramente herido.

Los tres instrumentistas de la banda se encontraban sentados en la fila de sillas blancas que desfilaban sobre el pasto del patio trasero de su colegio, como el resto de los estudiantes. Casi nadie respetaba las reglas de que cada club debía sentarse juntos, eso se podía ver con claridad. A margen de ello, era sorprendente que todos los alumnos –o al menos la gran mayoría- estuviese presente.

Faltaban unos minutos para que la hora acordada llegara y la imagen de Tachikawa Mimi subiese tras el estrado. Todos tenían sus inquietudes y solicitudes escritas en papeles blancos que irían nombrándolas en voz alta, en cuanto Mimi diese micrófono abierto para ellos.

Mientras tanto, Kazu, Koichi y Koji estaban sentados en la última hilera de sillas, esperando a que el momento llegase y poner en marcha su "Infalible plan".

― Repitamos el plan. ― dijo entonces Kazu mirando a sus costados.

― Cuando Mimi salga y de la palabra a los alumnos... ― empezó a decir Koichi encogido de hombros.

― Levantaremos las pancartas y carteles. ― continuó su gemelo. Koji miró a Kazu con una ceja enarcada. ― ¿En verdad crees que accederá si la avergonzamos así?- Koichi se arrimó hacia el Shiota para poder oír mejor a su gemelo, asintiendo a sus palabras.

― Es verdad, ella solo se enojara y nunca nos considerara si llamamos la atención de esa manera.

― Ya, ya. Dejen de llorar, niñas. – respondió Kazu sonriente sin prestar atención a sus palabras, mirando al frente con decisión. –De ahora en adelante, el increíble _Hero Kazu_ se encargará de todo. Y acuérdense de mi cuando esa muchacha acepte ayudarnos.

* * *

><p><em>»Saldré con Ken. Te he dejado las galletas en el horno.<em>

_Besos. Yolei«_

Leyó el mensaje que le había enviado su amiga recientemente con cansancio y frustración. _«Por supuesto, ve a divertirte mientras me dejas todo el trabajo»_ pensaba Mimi con molestia.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que la tan esperada Conferencia iniciara. Como la nueva Presidenta, tenía que tomar una estrategia que capturara más público y por sobretodo, mantenerlos hasta el final, Mimi se valió de la comida para tal hecho. Después de todo, era una de las tantas formas en que se podía conquistar a las personas.

Miró su reloj en el teléfono y calculó el tiempo en que las galletas deberían de estar todas para así ir ofreciéndolas al público. Por supuesto, eso daría una buena imagen de ella como la Nueva Cabeza del Instituto, alguien quien se preocupa en verdad por las personas.

Guardó de nuevo su teléfono en el bolsillo de la falda verde que componía su uniforme y regresaba la vista a lo que hace un momento estaba haciendo. Algunos alumnos de distintas clases, conformantes de la directiva junto a ella, se habían encargado de que todo estuviera listo para ese momento. Las sillas, los logos de los clubes, todo.

Ella, por su parte, supervisaba todo conforme creía conveniente y al parecer, saldría así tal cual lo planeó. El orden de las cosas, los lugares y por sobre todo la conexión de cables, previendo que no le sucediese lo mismo que aquella ocasión en la que debía dar su charla presidencial.

Pero claro. Este día, sería muy distinto. Trató de sonreír; ya tenía todo listo y presto. ¿Por qué no estar satisfecha y feliz? Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado, bajando los hombros en el acto.

Los ojos de Mimi fueron hacia el estrado y aunque mantenía la mirada fija sobre él, tenía la mente en otro sitio. No podía evitar sentirse con un gran peso en el pecho al recordar al protagonista que causó disturbio con su charla presidencial.

Y allí nuevamente aparecía Ishida en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos con angustia. Cada segundo tenía que hacer mención de él o algo relacionado. Intentaba mantener la mente alejada de todos lo que involucraban a aquel sujeto, pero parecía imposible. Pero en esos momentos era aún peor por el sabor amargo que le había dejado su último encuentro con él en la sala de música.

―_Me has dejado en claro las cosas, Tachikawa. No soy de los que ruegan y créeme que aunque desee desesperadamente esa firma, Borton no es el único a quien podemos recurrir-._

Sus palabras frías le entumecían el pecho. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano sobre el mismo, apretándoselo ligeramente, como pensando que de esa manera, esa sensación molesta se alejaría de ella.

― Tachikawa –la llamaron y se volvió en redondo, encontrándose con un menudo muchacho azabache de lentes. Era su asesor, Sanada Toshiro. –Ya está todo preparado. Y los estudiantes ya están tomando asiento. ―dijo cuando estuvo junto a ella, acomodándose los lentes con su dedo índice.

Mimi dirigió su mirar hasta donde las sillas blancas, corroborando lo que acabó de oír.

― ¿Ya se encuentra aquí el periódico escolar? – preguntó a Sanada sin despegar la vista del frente.

― Ahora mismo se están colocando en el extremo izquierdo.―

― ¿Y los clubes?

― Ya están todos. – dijo y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en el chico de lentes mirando a los estudiantes para después, dirigirse a la castaña. –Sin excepción alguna. Todos y cada uno de los clubes han confirmado su asistencia y están acomodándose en estos momentos.

El bullicio sólo acentuó la gran cantidad de personas presentes, sorprendiéndola. Aquello era realmente conmemorativo. Normalmente, al realizarse ese tipo de conferencias, pocos clubes confirmaban su asistencia y eran aún menos los que aparecían en aquel evento.

Sea lo que fuese el motivo real, este año era diferente y no mentía al decir lo orgullosa que se sentía por ello. Exhaló un suspiro tranquilo y sonrió también para ella. Entonces, se volvió otra vez hacia Toshiro.

― Sanada, avísame cuando estén todos; de esa manera iniciaremos con la conferencia. – culminó aquello y entonces el muchacho asintió para alejarse.

Mimi lo vio marchar hacia los encargados de la prensa y otros alumnos más, llevando a cabo su orden. Entonces también ella se alejó pero hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Koushiro, nuevamente a cargo de las instalaciones de sonido y cables.

El pelirrojo llevaba los auriculares puestos, probando la entrada y salida del sonido, así que no se percató de la llegada de Mimi hasta que ella agitó su mano frente a él, para llamar su atención.

― Oh, Mimi. – saludó el muchacho bajando los auriculares para posárselo sobre los hombros. –El sonido ya está listo y no habrá interferencias esta vez.

― Eso es genial, Izzy. – sonrió. Fue hacia donde la gente iba ubicándose, estudiándolos en silencio.

Pudo distinguir a Takeru junto a una chica rubia muy bonita de cabello largo, hablando animadamente con él, mientras al otro extremo, totalmente lejana a él, se hallaba Kari, dialogando también con una compañera suya.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Mimi. Por lo que estaba viendo, casi nadie respetaba los lugares ni formaciones de clubes, así que lo lógico sería ver a Tk junto a Kari. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió observando.

Vio llegar a Taichi y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a unos muchachos en la última fila para luego sentarse entre ellos. Curiosa, se estiró un poco más para dar con sus rostros, pero ninguno de ellos era la persona a quien esperaba ver. A diferencia de eso, visualizó a Minamoto Koji sentado junto a un muchacho alto castaño de ojos verdes a quien reconoció como Shiota Hirokazu, el baterista de la banda. Y precediéndole estaba el hermano de Koji, Kimura Koichi.

Fue cuando llamó su atención cierta agitación en algunas personas, quienes miraban frenéticamente hacia el Instituto. Se volvió para ver a sus espaldas y comprobó lo que inquietaba a la multitud. Sus ojos se abrieron sin mesura, reconociendo el lugar de donde salía aquella humareda peligrosa. Y entonces a su mente vino el mensaje de Yolei.

No pensó o analizó. Directamente dejó que su cuerpo se moviese por instinto corriendo con toda la desesperación hacia las puertas que daban al interior del colegio. Oyó a Izzy llamándola, de seguro muy confundido por su reacción, pero no le interesó. Otras cosas tenían más importancias en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Yamato guardó su teléfono luego de leer el mensaje que Kazu le había enviado, diciéndole que ya estaban en el patio trasero del Instituto esperando a que la charla diese inicio y por ende, poner en marcha su plan de levantar carteles y protestar por la ayuda no otorgada de la Presidenta. No tenía interés en ir, después de todo sabía que no lograrían nada con esa chica. A veces se sorprendía de que la muchacha poseyera tantas personalidades dentro de un menudo cuerpo como el suyo.<p>

Guardó su guitarra en el forro negro y se lo colgó por el hombro. Como ahora todos estarían ocupados con aquella conferencia, podía marcharse a su casa sin contratiempos. Miró la hora en el reloj que había en la sala, 15:30. Hacía media hora que las clases habían terminado, pero durante ese tiempo él estuvo en la sala de música acabando con la letra y melodía que aquel sábado había nacido.

Tomó el papel donde la letra de la canción residía y le dio un último vistazo. La letra era buena, aunque tenía que admitir que mucho abandono sobresalía de él, como si una historia de un amor frustrado se tratara. Sonrió con amargura. _«Amor frustrado, por supuesto»_ pensó con ironía.

Lo dobló en cuatro y un poco más para guardárselo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta del colegio, el mismo color verde que pigmentaban sus pantalones. Se dirigió hacia la salida del salón de música y cuando abrió la puerta de ésta, su nariz se topó con un extraño aroma, el mismo que provoca algo quemándose.

No le dio importancia. Era algo común que los del club de ciencias experimentaran cosas y provocar ligeros estallidos menores. Puso llave a la puerta y empezó caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Pero el olor a quemado iba en aumento.

Bajó unos pocos escalones cuando su mente reaccionó. Recordó que Kazu le había insistido en ir a la conferencia, pues todos los miembros de los clubes estaban presentes. _«Todos…Están en la conferencia»_ pensó y entonces la calma lo dejó. Bajó más a prisa los escalones, dispuesto a seguir el camino que el aroma a quemado le enseñaba.

En el primer piso pudo ver una leve capa de humo, pero aún era muy tenue como para pensar que el fuego se desarrollaba allí. Se apresuró a bajar hasta la planta baja del Instituto donde el humo parecía emanar con más candor.

Una vez estuvo en la nave principal, miró a sus costados con frenesí buscando la dirección exacta del incendio. _«El comedor»_ Pensó al ver que el humo se trasladaba desde el ala este. Se descolgó la guitarra del hombro y lo dejó en el suelo para correr en dirección a la cafetería.

Quedó pasmado por la sorpresa de ver, a través de las puertas de vidrio, cómo el humo se batía dentro del lugar. Por más que forzara la vista, la nube negra le impedía ver con claridad lo que había adentro. Sin embargo, se agachó un poco reconociendo las patas de las sillas y mesas, pero algo más llamó su atención… Un par de piernas.

Inmediatamente, abrió las puertas de vidrio y la fumarada lo golpeó junto con aquel olor. Se deshizo de su chaqueta para taparse la nariz y boca con la tela gruesa y de esa manera, ingresó. A pesar de que sus ojos le ardían, trató de avanzar y entonces _la_ vio. Su pequeño cuerpo cayendo al suelo inerte, como si el de una muñeca se tratara.

Algo dentro de él se quebró al verla.

― ¡Tachikawa!

* * *

><p>En cuanto la práctica se canceló por aquella conferencia presidencial, Tai, en lugar de ir a los vestidores para cambiarse el uniforme por el del equipo de soccer, salió para ir a el comedor y comprar algo rápido que llenase su estómago. No era muy partidario de gastar dinero en ese lugar, pero viéndose ante la necesidad de hacerlo, no tenía muchas opciones. No después de haberse despertado tarde y haber sido casi abandonado por su hermana menor para ir al colegio. Sin mucho tiempo, sólo pudo alistarse y salir con un café bebido y aun recorriendo el camino de su boca hasta el estómago.<p>

Agradecía que el día anterior, su padre le brindase su mesada pues así podía comprarse un gran sandwich, que en esos momentos disfrutaba enormemente, caminando hacia el patio trasero del colegio, buscando el lugar en donde el equipo de fútbol se ubicara.

Plantando los pies sobre el césped bien cuidado, observó las filas blancas de sillas con grandes cantidades de alumnos. Avanzó mientras observaba las espaldas de las personas y como podía percibir, muy pocos eran los que cumplían las reglas de sentarse con sus correspondientes clubes, él tampoco tenía ganas de seguir las reglas. Así que al ver a los de la banda y miembros del club de música, optó por situarse junto a ellos.

El primero en notar su presencia fue Koichi, sentado a un lugar de la última silla que estaba libre. Le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara con ellos. Así lo hizo y al estar ya sentado, los saludó como lo hacía siempre con su grata sonrisa y efusividad.

― ¿Dónde está Matt? – preguntó Tai. Transportando su mochila hacia el frente y apoyándola sobre su regazo al terminar de comer su almuerzo.

El Shiota rodó los ojos cansinamente y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando su propio teléfono celular que tenía en su mano.

― No quiere participar. Dice que es una pérdida de tiempo.

― No lo culpo – respondió Koji mirando a su amigo, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria por parte de Kazu, pero que no produjo ningún efecto en el azabache. Es más, éste lo ignoró para observar a Tai. –No se tomó muy bien que Tachikawa nos negara ese favor.

Tai se encogió de hombros y sonrió con pena, comprendiéndolos. Se ponía en su lugar y era normal estar enrabiado por algo así. Tener la posibilidad de lograr lo que más deseaban, pero por un pequeño detalle no poder hacerlo.

― Descuiden. Acabarán consiguiendo un disco, créanme. – aseguró levantando su pulgar en buena fe, que correspondió una sonrisa agradecida por parte de los miembros.

Y una conversación trivial se desarrolló entre ellos, hasta que los ojos de Tai fueron buscando a su pequeña y dulce hermana menor. Para su suerte, estaba a unas filas por delante de él, acompañada de sus compañeras de clase.

Instintivamente, buscó a Takeru y al no verlo cerca de ella, le resultó extraño. Eran compañeros de clases y casi nunca estaban separados en el colegio. Aquello ameritaría cuestionamientos, pero como se trataba de Tai, eso no significaba gran cosa.

Volvió a prestar atención a los muchachos que lo acompañaban y entonces, el movimiento violento que se generó por delante a ellos llamó su atención. Volvió la vista al frente y más aún cuando el barullo aplacó la calma anterior.

Las personas se iban poniendo de pie para observar consternados y aterrorizados cómo un humo tenue iba tomando más forma y oscuridad, conforme los segundos transcurrían.

Tai también se levantó sin despegar la vista de aquello, pero entonces oyó la voz de Takeru gritando un nombre y al girarse, lo vio correr tras una muchacha rubia de cabello largo. La ansiedad que el movimiento y tensión provocó fue contagiándolo, pero aquello no significó nada hasta que Kari, salió también a trote tras su amigo.

― ¡Kari! – gritó y los siguió rápidamente.

La chica rubia era rápida, bastante incluso para Takeru que estaba en el equipo de basket. Tai tampoco la seguía, sólo con la mirada para percatarse a donde iba dirigida aquella carrera. Pero la preocupación latente en él era el bienestar de su hermana; por lo que, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la detuvo jalando su brazo y haciendo que se girara hacia él para que, con la respiración desbocada, le explicara la sucedido.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

― Zoe se levantó y corrió hacia el interior del Instituto, no sé muy bien por qué pero cuando Tk la siguió, tenía que hacer lo mismo. – respondió Kari con un semblante bañado en preocupación. Se volteó para mirar cómo se alejaban de ella. - ¡Hay que detenerlos, Hermano! Esto puede convertirse en un incendio.

Tai estudió la situación por un momento. No quería que su hermana se involucrara, quería tenerla segura así que avanzó para que ésta se quedara a sus espaldas.

― Iré a buscarlos, pero tú te quedas aquí. – para su desgracia, su hermana tenía la misma determinación y testarudez por la cual él se caracterizaba así que no se hizo para atrás.

― ¡De ninguna manera! Voy contigo. – y no esperó a que Tai le diese el visto bueno, simplemente echó a correr.

― ¡Hikari! – exclamó pero ella no se regresó a verlo, siguió avanzando. Tai carraspeó pero no tardó en seguirla. Si su hermana quería hacerse la heroína, no podía dejar que esté sola. Él iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo.

Doblaron en la esquina donde se abría otro acceso hacia el Colegio, siguiendo los pasos por donde tanto Takeru como Zoe habían ingresado. Al hacerlo, oyeron la voz de Tk elevada y alterada. Avanzando un poco más, vieron a la rubia siendo sujetada por los hombros por Takaishi, mientras éste trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

― ¡Tú no entiendes! –dijo entonces Zoe al borde de las lágrimas. -¡Todo mi trabajo está en el salón de costura! ¡Todo por lo que trabajé este tiempo!

Tai se aproximó hacia ellos al igual que Kari y al ver a la última, Tk pareció aflojar el agarre que imponía sobre Izumi pero no se alejó de ella, ni alejó sus ojos de los de la Yagami.

― ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tai con su habitual tono alterado. Zoe se volteó a verlo y dijo.

― Los trajes que confeccioné para el club de teatro están en el salón de costura. Necesito ir a buscarlos. Si les pasa algo…

― ¡Eso no importa ahora! –intervino la castaña añadiéndose a la conversación. Se abrió paso entre los dos chicos y Takeru soltó a Zoe para que ella tuviese más acceso. Izumi miró a Kari con ojos sorprendidos y humedecidos. –Los trajes pueden volver a hacerse, pero si te pasa algo a ti, no se podrá recuperar fácilmente, Zoe. –La rubia la observo por un momento en silencio, digiriendo lo que ella acababa de decir. Takeru hizo lo mismo, aunque en su mirada había mezcla de muchas cosas mientras delineaba el rostro de su amiga.

Una capa de humo más negro se aproximó hacia ellos y un estruendo lo acompañó que provocó el gritar de los presentes. Kari cubrió a Zoe para agacharse contra el suelo por el susto.

Takeru miró a Tai y éste asintió, como comprendiendo su mirada. Fue así como cada uno tomó a una de las jóvenes y se dirigieron a la salida, donde Tai condujo primeramente a Zoe, al ser la chica con más necesidad de salir de allí por la carga emocional que traía encima. Tras ellos iban corriendo Tk y Hikari.

Ésta última, cuando iban saliendo por la puerta hacia el exterior, tropezó al fallar un peldaño en los escalones. El impacto la hizo pegar un grito de sorpresa y dolor, sintiendo arder las rodillas, que fueron las primeras en encontrar el piso. Intentó levantarse, pero el ardor provocado le hizo fruncir el rostro.

― ¿Qué pasó? –Tk se plantó frente a ella arrodillándose a su nivel y trató de enderezarla, pero aquella sensación dolorosa, impedía que sus piernas se desplegaran con soltura. –Tranquila, -dijo el rubio intentando calmarla, ganándose una mirada suplicante por parte de Kari. –te llevaré. –y entonces fue acercándola a él para acunarla en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que pudo, como si al hacerlo con algo de brutalidad, ella pudiese romperse o quebrarse.

Kari recibió el contacto del pecho de Tk y como si su propio cuerpo conociese a la perfección el de su amigo, se acopló al de él, encajando y armonizándose. Takeru avanzó corriendo hasta llegar junto a Tai y Zoe, ya a metros de la instalación. La castaña no se molestó en pedirle que la bajara, estaba muy cómoda de esa manera y en verdad se sentía una tonta por estar pensando en eso cuando otra debía de ser su preocupación.

El instinto sobreprotector de Tai pareció no entrever la situación de Tk con su hermana, pero le dieron la razón cuando regresaron hacia donde debía de estar el resto de los alumnos.

― La gente está acudiendo hacia el frente del colegio. Al parecer sucedió algo allí. –Tai miró a sus tres acompañantes, pero centró su atención en Hikari y luego en Takeru. –Mejor siéntala y quédate con ella. Iré a ver qué sucedió. – y tras el asentimiento de los mismos, sólo Zoe y Tai echaron a correr hacia donde se iniciaba el predio educativo y conforme iban avanzando, la aglomeración de gente fue un hecho.

Taichi comenzó a abrirse paso entre el muro de personas, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos fueron conocedores de lo que aclamaba la atención de las personas. Su alma se quiso caer, al ver la figura de su querida amiga en el suelo, inconsciente y manchada con cenizas negras.

* * *

><p><em>«La brisa vespertina fue lo que provocó que sus ojos se abrieran de a poco, seducida por aquel contacto. Sus orbes castaños se hicieron con la luz que inundaba el lugar en donde se vio despierta. Parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a ella y dirigió su rostro hacia la fuente del brillo.<em>

_Vio su mano levantarse por instinto hacia su rostro para cubrir sus ojos ante la llameante luz y entonces todo comenzó a tener forma y distinción ante ella. Era la ventana junto a su cama la cual desprendía tanto resplandor, o mejor dicho era el efecto que tenía la luz sobre el vidrio de ésta._

_Giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda y se encontró con la imagen de una habitación muy distinta a la que recordaba pertenecerle. El suelo, en lugar de estar revestido por una alfombra rosa, se mostraba con el natural color de la madera._

_Los muebles eran grandes desde donde se hallaba y reconoció el color caoba de ellos, un lustre perfecto y occidental. Quizá lo único occidental que halló en aquel lugar, pues la puerta, paralela a ella, era la tradicional puerta corrediza japonesa, con el telar blanco que se mezclaba con la madera endurecida del bambú tratado._

_Entonces, no tardó mucho en reconocer en donde se encontraba. Una sonrisa radiante afloró en su rostro cuando lo hizo y se levantó casi con violencia sobre el colchón. Miró abajo y comprobó que aquel colchón era un cómodo futón blanco ubicado hacia el final de la habitación cuadrangular que pertenecía a las típicas casas en Kyoto._

_Salió del futón para correr emocionada hacia la puerta y abrirla. Su dinamismo sólo se prolongó más al ver el pasillo de madera que le guiaba como el caudal de un río hacia su dirección. Caminó con familiaridad por esos pasillos. Sus pies descalzos sintiendo la frialdad del suelo le provocaba aquella sensación que hace tiempo extrañaba. Entonces el sonido del piano la sorprendió. Apresuró el paso, motivada por hallarla a ella, siguiendo el rastro de aquel sonido._

_Y al estar frente a la puerta, oyó la dulce voz de su adorada Tía Ritsuka. Su voz era dulce y grave al inicio, adoraba escucharla cantar cuando niña. _

_**To thing I might not see those eyes**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_**And as we say our long goodbaye**_

_**I nearly do**_

_Pero enseguida entrevió algo que salía de los recuerdos que tenía. Su voz no sonaba con alegría y cariño. En lugar de eso, se oía tristeza y melancolía en ella. _

_Posó sus manos sobre la puerta y la fue corriendo despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido para no interrumpir a su tía, como si hacer el más mínimo ruido, provocara que aquel momento se desvaneciese de inmediato._

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

_La imagen del interior la recibió con una tenue luz y el piano blanco de cola, reposaba en el centro mismo de aquel lugar. Su tía le daba la espalda a ella, pero de todas maneras la reconoció por su larga y ondulada cabellera castaña, muy parecida a la suya. La mujer traía puesto un vestido blanco, sin mangas que se ceñía en la cintura, sin ser muy largo._

_**Louder louder**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

_A pesar de no verla, la sentía hermosa pero no radiante como la recordaba. Era por aquel sentimiento que transmitía con su voz. Introdujo un pie dentro de aquel cuarto y fue cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo dentro por completo._

_No despegaba la vista de su Tía, esperando poder contemplarla bien y cuando decidió rodear la habitación para ver su rostro, vio como los hombros de la mujer comenzaron a temblar levemente para después ser un interminable terremoto interior que sólo produjo un sollozo lastimero. Su tía dejó de cantar, su voz se quebró para después hacer más sonoro su llanto. _

_Quedó de piedra al verla de esa manera. Nunca había visto a su tía llorar y menos de una forma tan deprimente._

― _¿P…Por qué…? –Oyó decir a su tía. Mimi dio un pie en retroceso, pero de todas maneras quería oírla hablar más, saber por qué estaba así. -¿P…Por qué te fuiste?»_

A pesar de la inconsciencia, se oían voces a su alrededor. No supo cuántos hablaban, pero Mimi los oía en forma lejana y desvanecida. Poco a poco recobró el sentido y sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados para finalmente, dejar que éstos se levantaran con pesar. Se encontró con una pared blanca y luminosa que la desconcertó aún más. Entrecerró los ojos y se hizo con la luz que emanaba aquel foco de luz contra el techo liso y blanco.

Con dificultad viraba sus ojos hacia los costados, intentando reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Por ambos lados una cortina aguamarina la esperaba. En cualquier otra ocasión le habría resultado lindo aquel color, pero con la cabeza palpitándole con fuerza como lo hacía en esos momentos, sólo le causaba repulsión y ganas de vomitar. Cerró los ojos, afligida y se dio cuenta que estaba inhalando un tipo de aire distinto, pero que lo hacía con más facilidad de la que recordaba antes de caer inconsciente.

Suspiro un tanto ahogado por el choque de aliento que le provocaba. Entonces, un gemido desprendió su boca por la irrupción que accionaba contra su propio respiro.

― ¿Qué fue eso? - oyó a una de las voces pero, a diferencia de cuando recobró la consciencia, ahora la escuchaba con claridad.

― Quizá sea Tachikawa. - respondió enseguida y antes de que acabara de hablar, la tercera voz se elevó con más euforia y alivio que las anteriores.

― ¡La Señorita ha despertado!

Eran voces cuyos dueños aún le resultaban irreconocibles para ella, pero entonces tres figuras aparecieron en su campo de visión. La primera y la que encabezaba a las otras dos, situada precisamente junto a su cabeza, era la enfermera Nakamura, funcionaria dentro del Instituto. La mujer de cabello negro, comenzó a tomarle el pulso y a verificar algo en sus ojos.

― ¿Cómo se siente, Tachikawa? – preguntó con dulzura maternal.

― Mareada. – murmuró ella aunque nuevamente aquel aliento inodoro ingreso a su boca cuando lo dijo y fue cuando por fin se dio cuenta que traía puesta por el rostro una mascarilla de oxígeno. En su mirada se asomó la confusión y desesperación, así que la primera reacción fue el de quitarse la mascarilla mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre, lo que supuso sería la camilla de la enfermería, pero unas manos a su otro costado le impidieron mucho.

― No trate de moverse mucho, Señorita. – giró de a poco su rostro para hallar a Tanaka, su mayordomo mirándola con súplica a través de sus cansados y avejentados ojos azules, casi celestes. Siempre había pensado que Tanaka, en sus mejores años, debió ser un chico muy atractivo con aquella tez blanca y ojos claros. – Ha inhalado mucho humo y eso fue perjudicial para sus pulmones. – miró a la enfermera, tratando de conservar la calma y luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Mimi. –No se asuste. La mascarilla solo trata de limpiar sus pulmones para normalizar su respiración. – hizo una pausa para luego decir. -Esperaremos que el medico crea conveniente que deje la mascarilla.

― ¿T…Tanaka? – exclamó con duda y luego fue haciéndose a la idea. Soltó la mascarilla y volvió a recostarse para mirar el techo. Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Algo le decía que estaría un rato más en aquel lugar, pero no podía permitirse faltar al colegio. Su conferencia fue arruinada nuevamente y tenía que retomarla cuanto antes. –Ya veo. – los castaños orbes de Mimi se volvieron hacia donde Tanaka se hallaba. –El horno… de la cocina… se incendió. - dijo recobrando los recuerdos que galopaban en un remolino de _flash back_ tras sus parpados. Cerró los ojos y su ceño se frunció al rememorar. -Las galletas estaban allí y… antes de que mi charla iniciase, el olor a quemado me hizo recordar que las dejé adentro y…

― No hables, Meems. – insistió otra voz junto a Tanaka. Esta era más aniñada que las anteriores y a pesar de no podía verla, sabía que se trataba de su mejor amiga, Yolei.

El mayordomo se hizo a un lado para dejar que la peliviolacea avanzara hacia Mimi y aunque la efusividad fuese algo característico en Yolei, se notó la inseguridad para tocar a su amiga.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos al dar con el semblante de culpa que reflejaba su amiga en el rostro. Entonces, Yolei habló mirándola con súplica, dejando que la Tachikawa fuera conocedora de las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir.

― Meems. Lo siento tanto… - un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios pero rápidamente fue aplacado por su propia mano, intentando reprimir las ganas de romper en llanto. – Si no me hubiese ido… Esto no hubiese sucedido. Perdóname, por favor.

Mimi era una chica perfeccionista y cínica muchas veces, en especial con sus propias amistades. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese reprendido a Yolei porque era cierto, fue su culpa el dejar el horno encendido, pero no era correcto dejar que la carga de la situación se posara sobre ella. La Inoue había estado con ella en todo ese tiempo, esperando que despertara y pedirle disculpas con toda la sinceridad del mundo. No podía molestarse con ella por más que quisiera.

La castaña negó con la cabeza librando de la culpa a su mejor amiga, mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa, aunque supuso que la mascarilla de oxígeno, no se entendería ni una simple mueca. Aunque por la forma en que Yolei sonrió –una mezcla entre dolor y alivio- entendió que quizá su sonrisa sí llegó a vislumbrarse.

Iba a agregar algo aun sabiendo que si abría la boca pero la enfermera la interrumpió.

― No hables mucho, recuerda que acabas de despertarte. – miró al mayor en la sala. – Avisaré al médico para que venga a verla, pero por lo que veo, podrá llevársela ya esta noche. -El alivio de los presentes se materializó en un suspiro de alivio unánime y una sonrisa que fue dirigida hacia la muchacha, sin embargo, continuó la mujer llamando la atención de todos nuevamente. - Trate de que no haga mucho esfuerzo y manténgala con dieta líquida. Ya el médico dictaminará los estudios que deba hacerse para chequearla cada tanto.

― Por supuesto. Muchas gracias. –respondió el hombre.

Nakamura dejó la sala en la que se hallaban reunidos y que por todo lo que había oído Mimi, comprendió que se encontraba en un sanatorio. Era de suponerse, pensó, pues el inicio del incendio dejaría en desuso las demás salas cercanas. Pensando en la crítica situación que debió verse ella al caer inconsciente, la tuvieron que trasladar al sanatorio más cercano.

― Tranquila, Señorita. Ya podremos dejar este lugar para que pueda estar mejor en la casa. – dijo Tanaka con cariño, acariciando la cabeza de la chica como cuando era más pequeña.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Estaba cansada. Quizá en verdad lo que necesitara fuese un baño de sales que tranquilizara todo su cuerpo y descansar.

Cuando la enfermera se retiró, Yolei fue a tomar su lugar junto a la cabecera de Mimi, guardando silencio para no molestar a su amiga. En parte se lo agradecía, pero otra parte le gustaría alejar ese ambiente tan lúgubre que se anidaba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y su respiración era normal nuevamente, cuando exhaló el aire también fue con un suspiro mudo, empañando la mascarilla de esa manera.

Entonces fue acomodando los recuerdos que le presidieron a su desmayo. Desde cuándo se había percatado del humo tenue desprendiéndose del ala este del edificio. Y cuando sus pasos se iniciaron con ansiedad hacia el interior del Instituto, cuando en su mente solo se encontraba el bienestar de sus galletas porque de eso dependían muchas cosas para que la Conferencia fuese todo un éxito.

Fue una impulsiva y lo sabía pero no podía desperdiciar todo el dinero invertido en los ingredientes para tales cantidades de galletas que al final terminasen hechas polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Antes de perder el sentido y equilibrio, escuchó un sonido casi sordo para ella. No sabía lo que era, ni sabía de dónde provenía. Su cerebro hizo contacto al recordar que aquello fue un grito, una voz llamándola.

De seguro fue esa persona la razón por la cual aún estaba viva. La incertidumbre la invadió y de pronto, las ganas por arrebatarse la mascarilla de oxigeno la golpearon. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Yolei para sujetar su mano, la cual descansaba sobre cerca de la suya. La peliviolácea la miró sorprendida y luego pasó la vista al mayordomo, como expresando su desconcierto.

― ¿Señorita? – había hablado Tanaka ubicándose junto a Yolei, para poder ver el rostro de Mimi. Ella viró los ojos de su amiga en el hombre mayor y luego su mano libre se posicionó sobre la mascarilla para hacerla a un lado.

El aire que desprendía la mascarilla fue escapándose del material hacia el exterior, pero eso no parecía no interesarle a Mimi. Ella se trató de reincorporar, pero las manos de Tanaka la sujetaron por los hombros con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero la castaña pudo sentir la desesperación en él.

― ¿Qué sucede? Tranquilícese, Señorita.

― ¿Meems?-

Cuando iba a hablar, la cortina que separaba su camilla del resto, se corrió y dejó entrever la imagen de dos personas, ambas vestidas de blanco. La enfermera Nakamura era una de ellas la cual iba detrás de un hombre canoso con grandes lentes, vistiendo una bata blanca y un estetoscopio sobre los hombros.

Mimi logró sentarse sobre la camilla pues ya no se lo impedían. Observó a quienes se acercaban a ella y luego pasó su mirada a sí misma. No le resultó una sorpresa ver que aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio, aunque fue un poco chocante el observar que toda su prenda se hallaba bajo una capa de ceniza.

― Señorita Tachikawa. – saludo el hombre y todo movimiento, tanto por parte de Mimi como por el de los demás se detuvo para centrar su atención en el hombre. – Mucho gusto, soy el Doctor Suzuki Yuujiro. –enarcó una ceja por la escena que se le presentó enfrente y al notar esto, tanto Tanaka como Inoue soltaron a Mimi para separarse a un lado de la camilla, haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo. El médico asintió de la misma manera a su saludo y miró después a Mimi. Ella ya se había deshecho de la mascarilla, para mirarlo con seriedad. –Veo que ya se encuentra bien.-

Caminó para alistarse del otro lado, paralelo a donde se encontraban los conocidos de la castaña y así deshacerse del estetoscopio de los hombros, sujetándolo con facilidad, colocándose las olivas a los oídos y dirigir la campana al pecho de Mimi.

La mano del médico reposó en la espalda de la muchacha y le indicó que respirara con fuerza, para poder oír a sus pulmones y la forma en que se encontraban trabajando en esos momentos. Mimi así lo hizo y aunque su respiración no fuese tan fluida como siempre, no sentía la opresión que recordaba antes de desmayarse.

Suzuki retiró el aparato de su pecho y su mano de su espalda para así volvérselo a colgar tras el cuello. Miró a Mimi con una sonrisa calma y sacó una libreta del bolsillo de sus pantalones y una plumilla _Parker_ del bolsillo ubicado en el pecho de la bata blanca. Comenzó a escribir mientras habló.

― Es normal que tus pulmones trabajen sin la fluidez acostumbrada tras el episodio de asfixia que ha vivido, Señorita Tachikawa. Pero descuide, eso sólo se le pasara si sigue las indicaciones prescritas aquí. – no la miraba, pero su voz estaba cargada de autoridad, tanto así que Mimi asentía en silencio. – Sería bueno que haga caminatas ligeras, sin forzar demasiado a su cuerpo ni su respiración. – levantó los ojos hacia Mimi y detuvo su escritura pero no dejó la pose que componía su mano sujetando la plumilla sobre la libreta. -¿Usted canta?

― ¿Disculpe? – preguntó ella sin comprender su pregunta. El médico repitió pero volvió a mirar el papel.

― Si practica algún tipo de vocalización para cantar. O suele cantar con continuidad. – Mimi miró a Tanaka y a Yolei para después mirar al doctor.

― Con frecuencia no, pero solemos ir a un bar-karaoke. – contestó sonrojándose por su respuesta a lo que el hombre asintió y seguía escribiendo en la libreta. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

― Pues sería conveniente que lo haga con continuidad. Así sus pulmones trabajaran con mejor disposición y entrenamiento. – terminó de escribir, arrancó la hoja en la cual lo estuvo haciendo y así le tendió a Mimi. – Sería muy bueno para su recuperación total e inmediata. – los ojos del profesional pasaron de Mimi a sus acompañantes. – Con su permiso. Me retiraré. Puedes sellar el alta en recepción y marcharse a su casa, Señorita. – sonrió enarcando las arrugas gestuales en su rostro y así sus pasos fuertes dejaron la sala.

― Tanaka, ¿Podrías ayudarme? – pidió la castaña una vez el médico ya no se encontraba. El mayordomo asintió y tomó las manos que le extendía la muchacha para alejarse de aquella camilla.

Aventuró entonces sus piernas por el borde de la cama, dejando que éstas le cuelguen hasta tantear el nivel del piso. Yolei le ayudó con los zapatos, aunque Mimi no quisiera. Cuando finalmente pisó el suelo, recordó nuevamente aquella voz gritando su nombre, que aunque pareciese tan lejana, aún se oía cerca de ella. Entonces se volvió hacia la enfermera.

― Disculpe – tras un momento de percatarse que Mimi se dirigía a ella, la enfermera miró a la estudiante con rostro curioso. ― ¿Sabe quién me halló en el comedor?-

Nakamura pareció esperar aquella pregunta por lo que le sonrió tiernamente, pero primero acabó de acomodar los instrumentos sobre la repisa de metal. Se agachó un poco y luego volvió a enderezarse.

Mimi la observaba en silencio, estudiándola con la mirada. Entonces la enfermera caminó hacia ella para extenderle algo con las manos.

― Fue un muchacho muy apuesto.-

La Tachikawa fue consciente de que se trataba de una prenda. Cuando la enfermera se lo entregó, ella lo tomó con curiosidad, pero no tardó en estrujar la tela cenicienta entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Cuando el teléfono de su casa había sonado, un mal presentimiento lo inundó. Tuvo toda la iniciativa por correr hacia él y tomar el tubo para ser quien atendiese, pero su madre ya estaba de pie junto al condenado aparato, descolgándolo. Matt, parado en el umbral de la cocina la observó por un momento y luego volvió al interior de la habitación, dejando que la puerta de ésta se cerrara.<p>

Takeru estaba tranquilo comiendo de su tazón de verduras con kimchi y cuando vio aquel movimiento rápido de su hermano, levantó la mirada hacia él. Matt se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo friccionaba mientras caminaba de vuelta a su silla, pero no tomó asiento sobre ésta. Se mantuvo parado mientras seguía restregándose el rostro.

― ¿Algo malo? – cuestionó Tk.

Matt no quitó sus manos del rostro, pero sí detuvo el frenetismo de la fricción que ejercía éstas sobre él. Asintió pasado un momento y luego dijo.

― ¿Recuerdas el incendio dentro de la cocina del Instituto? – escuchó a Takeru pronunciar una afirmación con la voz, asintiendo con los palillos en la boca.

La puerta, entonces, se abrió de golpe. Los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron por tal violenta acción, observando la puerta y a su madre parada en el umbral de ésta. Matt palideció al tener contacto con los fieros ojos de Natsuko y muy en lo profundo quería volver a ocultarse la cara tras sus manos.

Y la voz de su madre se oyó en un rugido.

― ¡¿Un incendio, Yamato?!

― ¿Tú lo provocaste? – preguntó ahora Takeru, volviéndose hacia su hermano plantado de pie sobre el suelo, tan sorprendido como su madre, aunque claro, el nivel de nerviosismo era diferente en los Takaishi.

Yamato pasó su mirada de su madre a su hermano menor, dejando que una gotita de sudor resbalara de su sien a su mejilla. Estaba bien muerto y lo sabía. Bajó los hombros y luego dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

― En realidad, no; pero…

― ¡Te suspendieron, Yamato! – gritó su madre iracunda. Así es, nunca antes había visto enfadada a su madre de esa manera. ― ¡¿Puedes explicarme cómo dejas un horno lleno de galletas en su máxima potencia y permites que una pobre chica ande por allí inhalando el humo tóxico?!

― ¡Yo la salvé después! – Yamato reaccionó ante tal represalia, intentando defenderse pero su madre no lo escuchaba.

― ¡Tres días sin ir al colegio! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?! –pronunció con rabia, señalándolo con su dedo índice y sin darle tiempo a su hijo para defenderse, exhaló un gritillo de protesta para volver a la sala.

Los dos muchachos permanecieron en silencio e inmóviles. Era verdad que Yamato no había visto a su madre enojada de tal manera, pero incluso a Tk lo sorprendió aquel nuevo nivel de ira que experimentó su madre. Pero Matt sabía que aquello iba más allá de las acostumbradas discusiones con su madre. Era algo más serio.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron por un momento como esperando que alguno dijera algo, pero estaban mudos por tanto alboroto. Y luego la voz de Natsuko se alzó con voz temeraria desde donde estaba.

― ¡Estás castigado un mes entero, Ishida! ¡Nada de televisión, celular, computadora! – dicho esto, Yamato se encogió de hombros. Había cosas peores, pensó. Y para finalizar aquel pensamiento, nuevamente su madre habló con fuerza. -¡Oh y esto te encantará: Nada de banda!

El castigo estaba hecho y con gran fuerza demoledora implementada para él. No podía permitir que algo así sucediera. Podía quitarle todo menos su banda, eso sería como ir contra su naturaleza misma. Yamato iba a protestar. Ya tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados a sus costados y tenía todo preparado en su cabeza para contrariar a su madre, pero su hermano lo tomó de su brazo con fuerza y le hizo mirarlo.

Matt miró al joven rubio con el ceño fruncido y bajó hacia la mano del mismo sobre su brazo. Tenía que admitir la sorpresa que causó en él hallar a Takeru con semejante fuerza como para frenarlo de esa manera. Aunque claro, no era momento ni tenía los ánimos para halagarlo. Y mucho menos al ver el tipo de semblante que portaba su hermano menor.

― Tenemos que hablar. – agrego Tk simplemente y con un movimiento de cabeza, dijo que lo siguiera.

¿Desde cuándo su pequeño hermano le daba órdenes? Yamato estaba seguro que aún no había llegado el día en que tuviera que obedecer a su hermano menor y era gracias a esa terquedad suya la cual saldría a flote para sobreponerse a la palabra de Tk. Aunque claro, Takeru lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano, así que se volvió hacia él.

― Quédate si quieres oír otra rabieta de mamá. - esas palabras fueron suficiente para dejar algo en qué pensar a Matt, quien volvió un poco su rostro para observar la puerta de la cocina que conducía a la sala. Lugar en donde se hallaba su madre hecha una furia.

Convencido, siguió a Takeru. Entraron a la habitación de éste y Matt cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron dentro, volviéndose luego hacia el Takaishi y vio a éste mirándolo con seriedad. El menor de los rubios se sentó sobre la cama y con un gesto, pidió a Yamato que hiciera lo mismo.

No lo pensó mucho, sólo condujo sus pies hacia donde estaba su hermano para sentarse sobre la cama bien hecha. Pero cuando estuvo situado allí, Takeru se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. En cualquier otra situación –donde su orgullo no estuviese herido como para admitir algo así- pareciera como si Tk fuese a reprenderlo.

La última vez que alguien lo hizo, fue su padre. Recordar las veces en que tuvo que oír la _"Charla"_, hacía pensar que esa situación tenía la misma esencia. Yamato sentado al borde de su cama, mientras su padre se paseaba por toda la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras guardaba silencio, pensando en las palabras que le diría a su hijo, esperando poder lograr que colaborara con él.

Aquel tipo de _"Charla"_ se dio cuando sólo era un niño y el divorcio de sus padres tenía poco tiempo de haberse ejecutado. Su padre dialogaba con él y le hacía comprender cuan negativo era contestar a la maestra porque no quería obedecerla. Pero cuando fue creciendo, esos diálogos no se desarrollaban de tal manera, sino que se materializaban en castigos más efectivos –según Hiroaki- como lo era el privarle de la libertad que acostumbraba.

Ver a Tk teniendo el mismo comportamiento que su padre hace años, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa disimulada. Siempre decía que el pequeño se parecía más a su madre que a su padre, pero en esos momentos dudaba de que aquello fuese una ley establecida. Yamato olvidó su molestia y lo miró caminar frente a él.

― ¿Entonces? Dime qué sucedió. – Takeru se detuvo mirándolo a los ojos, para pronunciar aquello. Por su parte, Matt sólo se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos a otro punto. –Y no me mientas, Hermano. –amenazó acentuando su ceño fruncido. -Sé perfectamente que no cocinas galletas. ¡Mucho menos entras al comedor! Eres un tacaño.-

Yamato deslizó una mueca de gracia. Su hermano tenía toda la razón. Manteniéndose por un momento en silencio pensó que en verdad no perdía nada en contarle lo que realmente ocurrió, después de todo Takeru era su más grande confidente.

Frustrado, dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido.

― Esta bien... ― dijo con tono cansino, mirándose las palmas abiertas y reposando contra sus rodillas. ― Cuando te hablé sobre el accidente, obvié muchas partes. Entre ellas, el hecho de que sí conocía a la chica que estaba dentro del comedor. – cuando fue diciendo eso, no miraba a Takeru. Estaba pendiente de sus manos sujetando sus rodillas mientras las imágenes vividas se reproducían dentro de sí mismo. ― No lo hice porque tú la conoces y no quise preocuparte.-

Sintió a Tk sorprenderse y dar un paso hacia atrás. Yamato frunció el ceño y lo oyó pronunciar débilmente la pregunta que esperaba oír.

― ¿Q…Quien?

― Tachikawa Mimi – soltó pero se apresuró a decir, mirándolo disimuladamente.- Y antes que digas nada, yo tampoco lo sabía. – cerró los ojos y apretó aún más sus manos sobre sus rodillas. - Sólo acudí al comedor cuando olfatee el olor a quemado. Entré al ver a alguien dentro. No pensé, solo reaccioné. ― dejó escapar una sonrisa cansada. ―Gracias a ello, perdí la hoja de papel con la nueva canción que acabe hoy.

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Matt no deseaba levantar la mirada para ver los ojos de Tk. No soportaría hallar en sus orbes celestes algún juicio contra su persona. Pero tampoco quería que aquel molesto silencio reinara en esos momentos.

― Hermano… ― hablo el menor de los rubios entonces, aunque Matt podía captar en su tono de voz que el muchacho no sabía qué decir. El Ishida levantó un poco los ojos y vio a su hermano mirándolo entre sorprendido y angustiado. ― ¿Cómo está Mimi?-

Matt dejó de presionar sus manos sobre sus rodillas y al hacerlo, sintió como la sangre volvía a correr por donde sus propias uñas se anidaron contra su piel, aún con la tela de sus pantalones que se interponía entre ambos. Yamato negó ligeramente con la cabeza y dijo.

― No tengo idea, pero supongo que bien. La saqué de allí y me topé con la enfermera Nakamura. Al rato apareció la Directora. ―Takeru tragó grande al oírle decir eso.

― ¿Por qué te echaste la culpa? No tuviste absolutamente nada que ver. ¡La salvaste, por el amor de...!

― Ya, Tk. ― detuvo su hermano poniéndose de pie, con claro gesto para que no continuara. ―Ya pasó y estoy bien. No me importa mucho el castigo.

― ¡Pero...! ― Takeru detuvo sus palabras al ver la mano de su hermano elevada, diciéndole que se callara. Takaishi cerró sus manos en puños y los elevó hasta la altura de su pecho, conteniendo las ganas de seguir hablando. Rendido, bajó la mirada y los brazos pero sin dejar que apretar sus puños. ―No es justo... ―murmuró. Tk entonces elevó sus ojos al mayor entre ambos. ― ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe que la salvaste? ―

_Aún recordaba esa sensación de desesperación subiéndole desde el estómago hasta la garganta, ardiéndole. Se deshizo de la chaqueta con la que se cubría boca y se la colocó a Mimi, la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo hacia la salida._

_Se alejó lo más que pudo, apretando todo el cuerpo de Mimi contra su pecho, intentando protegerla de lo que quizá, ya la había lastimado. Llegó hasta donde el pasillo se abría paso con la escalera. Colocó a Mimi en el suelo y le arrebató la chaqueta de tela de la boca para dejar que respirara libremente._

_El humo congregado allí impediría eso, así que buscando a su alrededor, vio el seto grande de cerámica que estaba contra uno de los pilares. Fue a él para moverlo hacia las puertas y cuando el macizo cuerpo fue detectado por los censores de las puertas corredizas, éstas se abrieron y liberaron el humo._

_Regresó con Mimi y le apartó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro. Lo traía impávido y ceniciento, se lo limpió un poco y aproximándose a ella, trató de sentir la respiración de la castaña, percatándose que no circulaba aire alguno. Inmediatamente, se fijó que el pecho de ella no subía ni descendía._

_Se alejó como si ésta hubiese emanado una llamarada de su cuerpo, para mirarla con terror. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Había visto de paso algunos canales de salud y siempre le había resultado aburrido. Poco y nada sabía sobre primeros auxilios, pero tenía que intentarlo._

_Se llevó sus dedos índice y midió el pulso cardiaco a partir de la vena madre y soltó un suspiro de alivio al recibir respuesta positiva, pero debía de aplicarle los primeros auxilios. ¿Qué sabía él al respecto? Pues nada._

_Presionó con sus dedos la nariz de Mimi y acercó entonces sus labios a los de ella para transferirle aire, intentando que de esa manera éste pudiese llegar a los pulmones de Mimi. Propinó como diez bocanadas y luego se acercó de vuelta a su nariz para ver si el aire circulaba por ella. Nada._

_Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y luego recordó que tenía que presionar su pecho para tratar reanimar el aire y éste corriese con normalidad en su interior._

_Sus manos le temblaban y con justa razón. No había aplicado los primeros auxilios a nadie y se necesitaba un poco más de conocimiento del que él contaba en esos momentos. Le hubiese gustado que Joe estuviese con él en esos momentos, era bueno con ese tema. Después de todo, su familia en sí estaba inclinada hacia el ámbito médico._

_Puso una mano sobre el medio mismo del pecho y su otra mano sobre la propia para empezar a dar pequeños golpes que hiciesen reaccionar la circulación del aire. Pero temía lastimarla, así que exhaló con rabia._

― _Tachikawa… - pronunció mientras seguía presionándola y luego volvió a su rostro para sentir si respiraba y fijarse que su pecho subiese o bajase, pero nada había cambiado. –Maldición. Despierta. – dijo y volvió a taponar su nariz con sus dedos para colocar su boca contra la de ella y propinarle más bocanadas de aire. –Respira, por favor, Tachikawa._

_Nada había cambiado. Una sensación de desolación lo embargó. No había sentido así desde hace seis meses. Sentir como si el suelo en donde estuviese varado se estuviera disolviendo como arena y un abismo estuviera susurrándole en la nuca. El vértigo lo iba arrastrando a lo más profundo de un negro vacío._

_Miró a Mimi y la besó, ya no para darle respiración, sino para intentar sentirla, decirse a sí mismo que ella despertaría y le propinaría otra bofetada por su insolencia. Lo que fuese, aunque sea un insulto o algo que le dijera que seguía viva._

― _Mimi, por favor… - suplicó contra los labios de la muchacha._

― _¡Ishida! – el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al oír su nombre e irguió su cabeza hacia el pasillo oeste de dónde provenía la voz de la enfermera Nakamura acercándose hacia él a paso veloz en compañía de bomberos._

_Ellos fueron directamente hacia el interior del comedor, mientras sólo uno, en compañía de la enfermera, se encontró con el rubio. Matt se alejó un poco de Mimi para que la mujer la revisara._

_El bombero se arrodillo junto a Mimi y le dio un chequeo rápido sobre el pulso de la carótida, para después posar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio._

― _¿Es la única quien se encontraba dentro? – Yamato asintió._

― _Creo que sí. No vi a nadie más. – el hombre miró al joven y luego le dio una pequeña palmada para erguirse y mirar a la mujer. _

― _Debe llevarla fuera y aplicarle los primeros auxilios. Sigue viva, pero necesita respirar._

― _Lo sé. Gracias. – dijo la enfermera y miró a Yamato. – Tómala y llevémosla fuera. Necesita aire. –Matt no esperó a que terminara de hablar. En cuanto le dio la primera orden, ya tenía a Mimi en sus brazos y sujetándola con fuerza._

_Ambos salieron por la entrada principal del Instituto para dejarla sobre el pasto fresco. _

― No pude quedarme con ella mucho tiempo… ―comentó aunque más bien para sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos, recordando el rostro de Mimi sobre el pasto. Aquella sensación de asfixia prevalecía en él al verla allí. Deseaba haber hecho más por ella. –Fue la enfermera Nakamura quien la hizo respirar nuevamente. Tosió un poco de sangre, pero según ella, era normal.

_Cuando tuvo su ataque de tos, la mujer volteó a Mimi para que pudiese toser sin atragantarse, llevando con ésta acción, ligeras manchas de sangre que tiñó el pasto verde. Matt se acercó a Mimi de inmediato, aterrado al ver la mancha rojiza, pero no pudo siquiera tocarla, ya que la mano de la enfermera lo detuvo e hizo que la mirara. Ella le sonrió con ternura._

― _Déjala. Está recuperando el aire. – explicó la enfermera. - El humo dañó sus fosas nasales y su garganta. Es normal que expida sangre por medio de su tos. – luego miró a Mimi y ésta poseía una mirada somnolienta. Reaccionó pero no estaba consciente del todo. La recostó en el suelo y le acomodó unos mechones en el cabello, para luego mirar al muchacho quien no despegaba la vista preocupada de la castaña. –Tienes una novia muy fuerte._

Aún seguía preguntándose por qué le dijo eso. Quizá se debía a que su intento por aplicarle la respiración boca a boca parecía otra cosa. No lo sabía pero no importaba ya.

_Las personas iban acercándose como los típicos curiosos que eran, pero de pronto la Directora los encabezó, mirando despectivamente a las tres personas en el pasto._

― _¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué mi Colegio arde en llamas?!_

― _Hubo un incendio, pero aún no sabemos qué lo provocó. – contestó de prisa la funcionaria del colegio. Miró a Yamato. – Este chico salvó a esta joven estudiante.-_

_La directora miró a Yamato y pareció pasar por alto la acotación de la enfermera, pues dijo._

― _¿Tú sabes quién inició el incendio, muchacho? Esto merece una sanción inmediata y severa.-_

_El rubio observó a la mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, plantada frente a él con aire autoritario. Estaba claro que hablaba en serio. Ella se encargaría de hacer pagar a quien ocasionó semejante desastre al bienestar del Instituto y aunque Mimi se hallaba inconsciente, estaba seguro que eso no impediría a la Directora Oda para que destinara un castigo contra la castaña._

― _¿Acaso fue esa niña? – dijo Oda avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Mimi recostada, abriéndose paso contra Yamato. _

_Pero la reacción en él fue más rápida que su propio pensamiento. Se levantó al tiempo que la mujer cruzó junto a él y sin darle tiempo para avanzar más de la cuenta, sujetó su brazo con fuerza. Oda Mikami volvió su rostro indignado hacia Matt por tal atrevimiento, pero él no se hizo para atrás._

― _No fue ella. – respondió de inmediato. –Fui yo. En verdad lo siento. –siguió y cuando quiso excusarse, la mujer rompió en gritos y demandas con amenazas bien cargadas._

Takeru oía a su hermano seriamente, atento a todo lo que decía y dándose cuenta de algo que Hikari le había dicho unos días atrás.

― Ya te imaginarás el resto. – exhaló cansado al terminar de relatarle lo sucedido con la despiadada directora, obviándole la parte en que lo suspendía con la excusa de que _"Viendo tu acto heroíco, te tendré más consideración, muchacho. De no haber sido por eso, ya te habría expulsado." _–Como aborrezco a esa mujer.

Tras un prolongado silencio, finalmente, Tk también dio un gran suspiro que relajó un poco más el semblante de Matt.

― Eso me resulta más creíble que el que hayas preparado galletas en la cocina e incendiaras el comedor por dejarlas dentro. – soltó, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos de manera pensativa. –Pero – continuó y eso sirvió para que Matt volviese su vista a su hermano con creíble duda, enarcando la ceja. – Aún no entiendo por qué has tenido que sacrificarte tú. Mimi es la presidenta estudiantil, no le tocaría ningún tipo de castigo, sólo porque lleva ese cargo. ¿Has pensado en eso?

Matt no apartó su mirada de la de su hermano menor, pero cuando sus palabras acabaron, el rubio cerró los ojos y carraspeó ligeramente. Sabía que su hermano seguiría recriminándole aquello y en verdad no deseaba oír más, ya tenía suficiente con el castigo de su madre. Iba a cruzar junto a Tk, pero él no esperó a que se marchara simplemente. Lo tomó por el brazo, para insistir.

― Es verdad que el colegio estará ligeramente inaccesible por todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no tienes que conformarte con que te suspendan por algo que no has hecho.

Yamato lo miró por encima del hombro.

― No deseaba que me castigaran tampoco. Ni que fuese un mártir, Tk. – dijo Matt con total seriedad. – Pero sólo ponte a analizar. A la Directora no le interesaría que Tachikawa estuviese inconsciente. – echó un suspiro cansino para tratar de calmarse. – En mi lugar, ¿No harías algo semejante por proteger a Hikari? – aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Takeru pues en su rostro se notaba la perplejidad de la comparación.

Luego, simplemente soltó a su hermano y desvió la mirada a la pared paralela a ellos, en donde unos posters de _All American Reject_ y _Coldplay_ descansaban.

― ¿Por qué la pones como ejemplo? –preguntó entonces el rubio menor con una sonrisa amarga que no pasó desapercibida por su mayor. Es más, eso causó duda en Matt.

Él y Hikari eran los mejores amigos y estaba seguro que darían su vida por el otro. Tan profunda es la estima que sienten que, por un momento pensó que su amistad podría transformarse en algo más profundo, aunque conociendo a su hermano, sabía que aquello tardaría mucho para volverse realidad.

Takeru no era tonto, pero aún no tenía la necesidad de ver a Hikari de otra manera que no fuese la niña a quien conoció en el jardín de infantes y que desde entonces, se había convertido en su mejor amiga hasta ahora.

Lo entendía, porque también estuvo en la misma situación que él en el pasado. Él no veía a Sora como nada más que su mejor amiga hasta que, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ruki, el pesado de Kazu insistió para que el tan aclamado juego juvenil de la botella tuviese lugar. Como parecía divertido ver que sus amigos besaran a otro –ya sea hombre o mujer- se incluyó dentro del círculo de personas; aunque claro, él no contó con que la botella lo eligiera para besar a su querida amiga de la infancia. Y fue al momento en que rozó los labios de Sora que supo que aquella niña de tiempo atrás no era la misma jovencita atractiva que tenía frente a él.

― ¿Sucedió algo con ella? – añadió Matt al ver aquella manera con que reaccionó su hermano.

― ¿Qué podría ocurrir? No seas paranoico. – se volteó para caminar hacia la salida de su cuarto.

― Tk, espera. – insistió Yamato. - ¿Qué ocurre? Es obvio que sucedió algo. – dijo entonces el mayor interponiéndose entre la puerta y Takeru. Ya era extraño que su pequeño hermano no viniese a desahogarse con él, porque sucedía algo y aquello era un hecho irrefutable.

Takeru negó y desvió la mirada nuevamente. No sabía mentir. Y el que no quisiese contárselo era lo que molestaba a Yamato. Eran hermanos, por favor. Él sabía todo sobre Tk y Tk sabía todo de él.

― Maldición, Takeru. ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¡Nada, ya déjame en paz! ¡Yo no ando preguntándote por tus cosas! – Matt enarcó una ceja ante su acotación que provocó en el menor un ligero sonrojo. –Está bien, sí lo hago. ¡Pero no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en este tema!

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de cualquier otro tema con este? Siempre me cuentas todo.

― Bueno, ya no tiene por qué ser así. – Matt lo miró sorprendido y para qué negar que le dolió oír eso. Takeru lo previó y el lastimar a su hermano lo hizo rabiar más. -¿O acaso quieres hablar también de Mimi?

Más duda por parte del Ishida, pero ahora su ceño se frunció y miró a su menor con cautela.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? – Takeru llevó la cabeza hacia atrás como gesto de exageración ante su pregunta.

― Por favor, hermano. – bufó con sarcasmo mientras negaba. -¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo pendiente que estás de ella? ¿La forma en la buscas con la mirada estando en el colegio? Creí que estabas muy metido en lo que respectaba a la banda, por eso parecías más lejano que antes. Pero cuando me relataste lo que ocurrió, tenías que ver tu rostro. – Matt avanzó un paso y con el semblante desafiante, señaló a su hermano con su dedo índice como amenazándolo.

― No seas ridículo, Takeru. Estás iracundo pero no tienes por qué inventar cosas para hacerme rabiar también a mí.

― ¿Inventar cosas? ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy? – hizo una pausa para relamerse los labios secos por la tensión que emanaba en su casa. –Y no soy el único que ve esas cosas. Hikari fue la primera en notarlo.

― Si quieres sacarle algo en cara a alguien, ¿Por qué no empiezas por ti primero? – Takeru frunció el ceño con molestia a lo que Matt continuó. –Así es, mocoso. Algo sucedió con Hikari y lo puedo notar porque te conozco. ¿Qué es? ¿Ahora se cansó porque no te das cuenta que está enamorada de ti? ― El menor de los rubios quedó mudo ante sus palabras, pero no dejó de mirarlo con el semblante teñido en molestia. –Oh, parece que di en el blanco.

― ¡Eres un cínico, idiota!

― ¡Y tú una niña inmadura!

La puerta se abrió entonces de golpe, golpeando a ambos hermanos con fuerza como para hacerlos retroceder unos pasos. Ambos lanzaron un quejido de dolor al recibir aquel golpe y sobándose las partes lastimadas –cara y hombro- para luego lanzar sus miradas a la mujer plantada en la puerta. Entonces, el dolor físico no resultó ser tan acentuado.

― Yamato, ve a tu habitación. – dijo mirando al mayor y luego desvió la mirada a su hijo menor. –Y tú, limpia los trastes sucios. Ya tuve suficiente por parte de ambos.

En cuanto Natsuko, tras una última mirada amenazante, salió de la habitación, sus hijos se miraron retadoramente y así fueron a hacer sus propias cosas. Pero la tensión no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente entre ambos, eso era seguro.

* * *

><p>Miraba por la ventanilla del vehículo, sin prestar mucha atención a los negocios ni casas que dejaba atrás. Su rostro serio era apenas reflejado por el vidrio polarizado. La melodiosa voz de <em>Lana del Rey<em> sonaba dentro con _Summertime Sadness_, una de sus canciones favoritas. Pero en esos momentos, no prestaba atención a nada más que a sus propios recuerdos.

Miró el reloj, siete y media de la tarde. Era normal que el cielo se oscureciese ya. Normalmente a esa hora ya estaba cenando con sus padres; claro que esa semana sólo lo hizo con su madre, pues Keisuke tuvo que viajar a Osaka por cuestiones de negocios.

― Tanaka, ― inició Mimi sin dedicarle su rostro al mayordomo, sentado junto a ella en el asiento trasero del vehículo que los conducía a su mansión. Se relamió los labios con ansiedad y luego formuló su pregunta. ― ¿Sabes si mis padres han llamado?-

El hombre sentado al otro lado del asiento se removió un poco incómodo, así lo pudo sentir Mimi. Aquello ya le daba una idea de cómo sería la respuesta que recibiría, por lo que frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

― No, Señorita. – respondió. –Su padre, como sabe, está fuera de la ciudad en una importante junta de negociosos y su secretaria no ha deseado contactármelo. Mientras que su madre…

― Lo sé. Ocupada con asuntos de la empresa como para pensar en su única hija. – un prolongado silencio se instauró entre ambos. Oyó a Tanaka suspirar disimuladamente. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada a aquella relación a distancia que llevaba con sus padres.

Ellos casi nunca estaban en la casa. Viajaban mucho y a veces no los veía por meses como es el caso actual con su padre. Siempre fue de esa manera. Ella valiéndose por su lado, mientras sus padres andaban por el suyo. Trataba de comprenderlos, no era sencillo llevar y mantener en lo alto empresas financieras y publicitarias tan prestigiosas como lo eran la de sus padres. Aunque no estaría mal que de vez en cuando ambos estuviesen al pendiente de ella. Estar en una mansión terriblemente grande y sola era aburrido.

― Quizá no sea de mi incumbencia, Señorita – la voz de Tanaka la sacó de sus pensamientos, sin dedicarle mirada alguna. – Pero a lo mejor deberíamos ir a agradecer a aquel joven que tan amablemente acudió a usted.-

Pensar que sea aquel hombre el único quien en verdad se preocupaba por ella, era algo triste. Si bien su infancia se debatió bajo la protección de Tanaka y cuando niña veía al hombre como su mejor amigo, llegó el momento en que su madre le hizo diferenciar las cosas. Ella no tenía por qué estar relacionándose con la gente del servicio sino se trataba para dar y hacer que hiciesen cumplir sus órdenes.

Después de todo, su madre siempre le decía que sólo era gente contratada para satisfacer las necesidades que familias poderosas como lo era la suya, poseían.

Y tenía razón. No tenía por qué compenetrarse en la vida de ellos ni dejar que ellos hagan lo mismo en la suya. Mientras menos tratamiento exista entre ambas clases, mejor.

Ella estuvo en silencio un momento, estrechando con más fuerza la chaqueta de tela entre sus brazos, para después dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro.

― Tienes razón, Tanaka. No es de tu incumbencia. – respondió simplemente. _«Mañana lo buscaré y se lo agradeceré.»_ Pensó y así lo haría.

Tanaka asintió y el trayecto se debatió en silencio. Un silencio que sirvió a Mimi para pensar en la persona quien resultó ser su salvadora. Se llevó una mano a su frente, sosteniéndola, mientras su codo reposaba en la manija ancha del auto. Sus ojos bajaron entonces hasta la prenda que pertenecía a su salvador. Podía sentir su presencia a pesar del estado deplorable en que se debatía la tela.

Entre todas las personas que pudieron haber estado allí y ayudarla, nunca pensó que Ishida Yamato fuese una de ellas, ni mucho menos que fuese exclusivamente él quien acudiese.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente volvieron a ella las imágenes del comedor. Volvió a oír aquel grito en su cabeza, aquel había sido un rayo de luz en mitad de un túnel oscuro y sin retorno aparente. Fueron los segundos más tétricos de su vida y ahora, en lugar de sentirse agradecida y aliviada porque se hallaba sana y salva… Un sentimiento profundo y doloroso se anidaba en su pecho. Miró nuevamente la prenda.

_«Yamato.»_

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron a su casa y el chofer metió el auto en el amplio y elaborado garaje de paredes revestidas en piedras negras, Tanaka descendió del auto para abrir la puerta a Mimi del otro lado y hacer que ésta bajara. Tomó su cartera y se la colgó por el hombro para iniciar sus pasos hacia la puerta de vidrio que comunicaba el garaje con la cocina. No era sorpresa ver que no hubiera nadie. La cena se había servido hace más de una hora así que los empleados, una vez liberados de aquel trabajo final –y tras dejar impecable la cocina-, abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a las habitaciones del servicio.<p>

Ella fue de la cocina al comedor y para finalmente conducirse hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras que la llevarían al segundo piso. Pero antes de poder avanzar más, la voz del mayordomo la detuvo. Se volvió para verlo, ya con la mano puesta en el barandal de la escalera blanca de madera.

― Señorita, su madre pidió que se le comunicara su llegada.

― Pues avísale tú. Estoy cansada y en verdad no deseo verla. – dijo y cuando trató nuevamente de subir otro peldaño más, la voz de la recién mencionada afloró en las esquinas del lugar.

― ¡Mimi, ¿eres tú?! – su voz sonaba a la lejanía aún pero con la claridad que su potente –y a veces estridente- voz, le permitía. Entonces, del pasillo superior vio a su madre asomarse al inicio de la escalera para bajar por ella con velocidad pero sin perder el paso femenino que la alta sociedad le inculcó.

Mimi nunca había visto a su madre preocupada de tal manera, así que cuando llegó a ella y sus brazos la rodearon, una calidez la embargó también. Las ganas de romper en llanto afloraron en ella, pero trató de contenerse al apoyar su rostro contra el espacio que había entre el cuello y hombro de su progenitora. Satoe entonces dio caricias a la espalda de su hija, sobre su largo y ondulado cabello, tratando de tranquilizarla.

― No sabía que había ocurrido todo eso, Meems. – levantó la mirada y la enfocó en su mayordomo con un semblante de reproche. –Tanaka, me hubieras informado desde un principio lo sucedido. No andar con rodeos. ¡Mira a ver si le pasaba algo de mayor gravedad a mi hija!

Mimi se separó un poco de su madre y miró su rostro para luego voltearse y ver el de Tanaka. El hombre hizo una reverencia larga y profunda con la mitad de su cuerpo, pidiendo sus más sinceras disculpas y que aquello no volvería a pasar. Y entonces, Mimi volvió a sentirse culpable.

Aquel hombre fue el único de su casa –por no decir Familia- que acudió a ella para asistirla en cuanto le informaron su situación. Fue el único quien se preocupó por ella realmente.

Mimi miró a su madre nuevamente. Nunca antes su madre la había abrazado de esa manera sobreprotectora y se sentía bien. No quería que aquel trato con su madre se acabara así que dijo.

― Estoy cansada y deseo bañarme. –

― Por supuesto, cariño. – miró a Tanaka. –Dile a la mucama que prepare un baño de sales para mi hija y que el agua esté templada. –Satoe miró a su hija y notó la chaqueta de tela que traía Mimi colgada por su antebrazo. –Cariño, ¿Y esa chaqueta?-

Mimi miró entre sus manos la prenda, la inspeccionó un momento con las manos para después tendérsela a su madre.

― Mándala lavar. Necesito usarla mañana. – su madre asintió y se la tendió a Tanaka.

― De inmediato. –dijo simplemente el mayordomo y se retiró de allí hacia las habitaciones de servicio en busca de la mujer a cargo de Mimi, mientras se llevaba con él la prenda de Matt.

Por su parte, vio marcharse al viejo hombre y esa sensación de culpa no desapareció de ella. Avanzó los peldaños y cuando su madre ya no la miraba, abrió su mano para ver un papel hecho un ovillo.

Siguió caminando en dirección a su habitación y a unos pocos pasos de su puerta, su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda. Ya tenía una mano en el pomo de su puerta cuando sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de una llamada. Giró el pomo de la puerta y atendió la llamada cuando estuvo refugiada en su propio cuarto.

― ¿Diga?

― _¡Mimi, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Cómo estás?! –_Una voz masculina se oyó alterada tras la línea y eso hizo que Mimi diese un respingo para después echar a reír abiertamente, recostando su espalda contra la puerta. -_¡¿De qué demonios te estás riendo, mocosa?!_

― ¡De ti, Tai! –Y más carcajada por su parte. Sus pasos fueron avanzando hacia el interior de su cuarto mientras se deshacía de su cartera al arrojarla hacia su sofá fucsia ubicada en una esquina con un velador de pie en color hueso.

― _¡Yo no me he reído en todo este tiempo, ¿sabes?! Estuve muy… _-Y sus palabras murieron al no saber cómo continuar sus palabras.

― ¿Preocupado? - Mimi se sentó sobre su cama y se fue deshaciendo de sus zapatos, seguidos de sus calcetines.

― _Sorprendido. Me sorprendiste mucho._ – recalcó fingiendo seriedad a lo que Mimi sonrió burlona.

― Oh, por supuesto. Te sorprendí. Lamento haberlo hecho. – dijo con deje de sarcasmo. Fue desprendiéndose su camisa y la arrojó contra el suelo para después ir por la falda.

― _Te perdono, pero sólo porque soy muy beneboloso_. – profirió el muchacho.

― ¿Benevolente?

― _También eso. – _hizo una pausa para luego decir, ya sin rastro de diversión. -_¿Cómo te sientes? En verdad me has dado un susto, Meems._

― Ya estoy mejor. Si, el susto fue para mí también, pero descuida, mañana regresaré al colegio. –Oyó una risita divertida tras la línea que le contagió a ella también.

― _No cabe duda que ya estás mejor. Si se trataba de mí, faltaba al colegio una semana por "El gran cuadro traumático" que me llevé. _– ante ello, ambos rieron cómplices pero enseguida, Taichi acompañó. –_El entrenador es un ogro. Aún con lo que sucedió hoy, tendremos horas extras de entrenamiento, ¿Lo puedes creer? – _Mimi negó con la cabeza mientras reía, pues su amigo no podía ser más holgazán. Pero la alegraba tanto que la hubiese llamado. – _Hey, dime. ¿Qué harás por la tarde?_

Mimi se paró de la cama al oír como llamaban a su puerta, se colocó la bata que colgaba del perchero plantado junto a su ropero y fue a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a la mucama. La mujer hizo una reverencia ante ella como saludo y después fue hacia su baño privado a prepararle su tina con sales. Aún tenía en su mano izquierda el ovillo de papel que sacó de la chaqueta de Matt y se la introdujo en el bolsillo de la bata.

― ¿Mañana? Pues estaré organizando las actividades de los clubes. ¿Tienes algo planeado? –Mimi se recostó por el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el baño, esperando que la mujer terminara su labor para así poder bañarse tranquilamente.

― _Escucha, iré a ayudarte. ¿Te parece? _

― ¿Lo dices en serio? –Mimi sonrió ampliamente.

― _Por supuesto. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos. –_Mimi sonrió enternecida por sus palabras. –_Así que nos veremos mañana_

― Está bien. Adiós. – y colgó la llamada para después acercar su teléfono al pecho. Le vendría bien estar con Tai, olvidarse de los problemas para divertirse sólo con él.

― Señorita, - la mucama se aproximó hacia ella y Mimi se volteó a verla. – Ya está listo su baño.

― Gracias. Puedes retirarte. –Y con una reverencia, así lo hizo la mujer.

Mimi esperó a que se marchara para así quitarse la bata. Caminó entonces hacia el baño y dejó caer al suelo el resto de ropa que quedaba en ella para introducir su pie izquierdo en el agua caliente.

El contacto que recibió contra su piel fue exuberante. Dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y entonces metió el otro pie para finalmente sentarse en la tina. Dejó que el resto de su cuerpo fuese abrazado por el agua caliente y el contacto de la sal hiciese su trabajo relajante en ella.

Entonces recostó su espalda contra la pendiente que poseía la bañera y cerró los ojos. Recordó el papel que extrajo de la chaqueta de Ishida. Abrió los ojos para buscar la bata.

Con sus manos humedecidas, fue tanteando el bolsillo hasta hallar el papel. Viendo que sus manos sólo arruinarían el material, las secó por el cuerpo de la bata y así abrió la hoja entre sus manos.

Eran letras escritas en hiragana con un pulso bastante atractivo. No eran como las letras de Tai o Izzy que parecían jeroglíficos inentendibles. Ésta era pulcra a pesar del estado ceniciento que tenía. Fue leyendo las palabras y comprendió que se trataba de la letra de una canción.

Sonrió se acomodó nuevamente con la espalda por la tina y siguió leyendo con más ánimo aquellas palabras. Eran hermosas y mientras avanzaba, no podía dejar que el rostro del dueño de aquel papel, se inmiscuyera entre sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Tras la noticia de que el Instituto seguiría funcionando debido a que el daño sólo damnificó la cocina del lugar, por lo cual se utilizaría el jardín trasero como comedor y varias familias adineradas de la Institución contratarían a empresas de comidas para la hora del almuerzo, Mimi había vuelto al colegio.<p>

Su obligación como presidenta estudiantil no veía bien el faltar un día a sus clases. Además de que, como en el anterior día su discurso se vio frustrado por aquel accidente, debía tomar lugar ese día. Así que cuando entro en la Institución, siendo las siete en punto y sin ver aún muchos alumnos, caminó hacia su salón.

Pero claro, otros madrugadores igual que ella, estaban deambulando tranquilamente por los pasillos, pero al verla, fueron directo a Mimi. Las preguntas se abalanzaron contra ella desde que subió las escaleras hasta que ingresó a su aula. Pero aunque fuese exhaustivo aquel momento, no podía negar que la atención hacia ella era bien recibida.

Sus compañeros de clase fueron llegando conforme la hora avanzaba y al verla, se acomodaban alrededor de su pupitre para oír todo lo que sucedió el día anterior y que conmocionó al colegio. Yolei tampoco tardó en aparecer, situándose junto a ella mientras también participaba en los relatos ya en el hospital.

Entonces, una de las chicas presentes la interrumpió.

― Entonces, Mimi. ¿Es verdad que Ishida Yamato te salvó la vida? – al pronunciar aquella pregunta, los murmullos se iniciaron a su alrededor, junto con el brillo ilusorio que las jóvenes poseían en sus ojos al hacer mención del _sex symbol_ del Instituto.

Esa reacción no pasó desapercibida por Mimi quien compartió una mirada con Yolei para después bajar sus manos sobre su mesa y mirarlas como si éstas comenzaran a hablarle. Se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando la mención del muchacho surgió, pero más bien se debía a que, entre tanta conmoción que generó el interrogatorio de las personas hacia ella, se había olvidado por completo de ir a verlo. Recordaba haber traído en una pequeña bolsa, la prenda que le pertenecía al igual que el papel blanco que recuperó de ésta.

Sonrió a su compañera quien le había hecho la pregunta.

― Si, fue él. – entonces la admiración se plasmó en el rostro de los que la rodeaban, mirándose entre ellos, comentando la hazaña del ausente rubio.

― Pues entonces fue un poco injusto su castigo. – se oyó otra voz dentro del círculo de estudiantes allí reunidos. Mimi volvió su rostro enseguida hacia su compañero sentado a su lado.

― ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó la castaña con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. En verdad no se esperaba algo así. ¿Por qué razón lo castigarían?

Su compañero la miró con curiosidad, como si en verdad se sorprendiera en saber que ella no estaba al tanto de la última. Mimi tragó dificultosamente.

― ¿No lo sabes? Lo castigaron por iniciar el incendio en la cocina. –más murmullos que resultaban molestos para la muchacha. –Cuando lo supe, creí que se lo tenía bien merecido, pero ahora que nos confirmas que fue él quien te salvó, pues…

― No – dijo Mimi con voz quebrada. –No pueden castigarlo. Él no lo hizo. –lo último lo comento en un hilo de voz, más bien dirigida para ella misma. El resto de las personas la miraban con clara sorpresa y duda en sus rostros.

Frunció el cejo y cerró las manos en puños para así pararse de su asiento. Aplicó zancadas en sus pasos hacia la puerta del salón. No podía ser verdad aquello. Tenía que ser un error. Y mientras más avanzaba, la calma más la estaba abandonando. Sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre sus espaldas, pero no le interesó. Sólo quería ir a su clase y comprobar que efectivamente, no existió ningún castigo y poder agradecerle como es debido para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Pero cuando corrió la puerta del salón, se topó con la figura de su maestro de matemática. Dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa de verlo y luego hizo una reverencia con la cabeza que fue respondida por el hombre al decir.

― Buenos días, Tachikawa. Veo que ya nos está acompañando nuevamente.

― Buenos días, Maestro Otori. – se enderezó y se hizo a un lado para que el docente ingresara al salón.

Con su llegada, los demás compañeros que hace un momento formaban un círculo alrededor de su propia mesa, se dispersaron para ubicarse tras sus propios pupitres, mirando al maestro ubicarse en el escritorio de mayor magnitud que descansaba a un lado del pizarrón.

En cuanto a Mimi, volvió a su asiento sin posibilidad alguna de hacer lo que tenía pensado antes de que empezaran las clases. _«No importa, en la hora del almuerzo iré a verlo»_ se dijo.

* * *

><p>Dio un sonoro bostezo cuando estaba desperezándose sobre la cama. Estiró sus brazos e hizo sonar algunos huesos de su espalda como el de su cuello. Aligeró su cuerpo y por fin deslizó sus piernas desnudas por el borde de la cama para colgarlas y tocar el suelo fresco de su habitación.<p>

No recordaba haber dormido tanto desde hace tiempo, aunque no podía decir que fue un sueño muy placentero. No cuando te vas a dormir con la carga de haber discutido con tu hermano en el acto. Apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de sus piernas, tomando las sábanas desarregladas entre sus dedos. Miró el suelo y suspiró.

Tomó impulso y salió por fin de la cama. Sus pies desnudos se fueron encaminando hacia la puerta de su habitación para salir por ella. El estómago le rugía, así que sería conveniente hacerse un buen desayuno para… detuvo sus pensamientos y recordó que ese día no iría al Instituto. Se encogió de hombros al recordar que tenía tres días de suspensión.

No es que se moría por ir al colegio, pero con el severo castigo que le implantó su madre por "Tratar de incendiar su colegio", no tenía mucha diversión de por medio.

Llegó hasta la cocina y previo lo que suponía. Ya nadie estaba en la casa. Ingresó más al cuarto y fue directo al refrigerador para sacar el envase de leche fresca a medio trayecto por acabarse. Cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico y dio un vistazo rápido a la arrocera que descansaba sobre la encimera, junto al refrigerador.

Gracias a la gentileza de su madre, había una ración para él. De todas maneras, iba a ingeniárselas para preparar otro menú en caso que no hubiese arroz. Pero como ya tenía preparado prácticamente el desayuno, volvió a guardar la leche dentro de la heladera.

Instintivamente, levantó la cabeza hacia el reloj que reposaba contra la pared frente a él. Eran las diez de la mañana. Ahogó una risa divertida y sarcástica al verse despertándose a esa hora un jueves, cuando en esos momentos tenía que estar dando clases de matemática aplicada. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Mientras su mano derecha maniobraba con agilidad sus palillos, la izquierda iba tamborileando la mesa de comedor pequeña para cuatro personas. Era el mismo ritmo de la canción que hubo sacado hace unos días y cuya letra se perdió en el intervalo del rescate improvisado del día anterior.

Entrecerró los ojos al rememorar todo lo sucedido y la imagen de la menuda castaña acaparó su retina. Primero la viva figura de Mimi increpándolo sobre el asunto de la banda y de los intentos incesantes porque aceptara ayudarlos… Y un momento después, su figura pequeña e indefensa entre sus brazos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió nuevamente y dejó de masticar para embargarse en sus pensamientos. Entonces, las palabras de su hermano lo golpearon.

_« ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo pendiente que estás de ella? ¿La forma en la buscas con la mirada estando en el colegio? Creí que estabas muy metido en lo que respectaba a la banda, por eso parecías más lejano que antes. Pero cuando me relataste lo que ocurrió, tenías que ver tu rostro.»_

Apretó con fuerza los palillos entre sus dedos. Takeru estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo conocía tan profundamente como para decirle semejante estupidez. Es más que obvio que aquello no era verdad. No soportaba a Mimi, era escandalosa, caprichosa y desesperante. Pero tampoco iba a darle la espalda en un momento como lo fue el de ayer. ¿Quién lo haría?

¿Desde cuándo salvarle la vida a alguien significaba otra cosa más que esa? No mentía al decirle a Tai, que Mimi no era su tipo porque en verdad no lo era. Y no significaba nada que estuviese pendiente de ella ni que la mirase cada vez que podía. Por supuesto, eso no tenía nada que ver. Porque aquella castaña era atractiva, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de eso. ¿Quién no la miraría cuando pasara delante de uno? ¿Ni la buscaría con la mirada cada vez que podía? Todo el mundo lo hacía.

Dio un golpe a la mesa y alejó su tarro de arroz casi aventándolo. Dejó los palillos sobre la madera del mueble.

― Maldita sea… - pronunció y se impulsó con sus pies para retirar la silla de la mesa y así pararse. Luego recogería sus trastos sucios. Ahora tenía que hacer otra cosa para no pensar en cosas estúpidas como esas.

Fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo que estaba seguro la Señora Rokujo usaría de pretexto para venir a quejársele a su madre solo por diversión. Caminó a zancadas acentuadas y tomó su guitarra para sentarse sobre su cama desarreglada. Le quitó el forro y apoyó al instrumento sobre su regazo casi con necesidad. Entonces, sus dedos se pasearon sobre las cuerdas, sintiendo el metal de las mismas royendo sus yemas ya sin sensibilidad alguna. El tacto más adictivo que conocía.

Y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, ejecutando la melodía que había compuesto. No recordaba muy bien la letra, pero conforme las notas inundaban su cuarto, fue haciéndolo.

* * *

><p>Apuró el paso lo más rápido que pudo, intentaba que las personas no la detuvieran en el trayecto para hablar de su gran actuación en el accidente ocurrido el día anterior. Si las personas la conocían ya por ser la presidenta del Instituto, ahora lo hacían por ser la Superviviente del Instituto.<p>

Cuando la campanilla que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, ella guardó sus cosas dentro del cajón que contenía su pupitre y salió de su salón. No había estado prestando la debida atención a la clase de matemática, no como acostumbraba y eso era por culpa del estúpido Ishida. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que alterarla de esa manera? Y ahora no estaría tranquila hasta saber que vino al colegio y aquel castigo fue sólo un mal rumor ocasionado por un imbécil.

Cuando estuvo delante de la clase que correspondía al Tercer año de secundaria de la segunda sección, Mimi esperó a que todas las personas salieran de una vez. No pasó mucho tiempo plantada junto a la pared, pues los alumnos se habían marchado y para desgracia suya, no había rastro de Yamato en la sala.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos hechas puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y trató de razonar la situación. Quizá salió a almorzar, pensó. Entonces, a su mente trajo la imagen de Matt dentro de la sala de música con su guitarra en el regazo, tocando como era costumbre. Eso era más propio de él.

De prisa se giró de golpe, haciendo que su cabellera castaña lo hiciera con ella y así caminó apresuradamente hacia la escalera que la conduciría al segundo piso, lugar en donde se hallaban las salas de los clubes, entre ellos, el de música.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, sujetó con fuerza el pomo de la misma y tras respirar profundamente, la abrió. No se molestó en tocar la puerta, pues ella estaba segura que al entrar, lo hallaría allí. Claro que la realidad fue otra.

Ya había formulado las palabras que le dirigiría al entrar para no demostrar lo urgente que le resultaba verlo allí dentro, pero cuando se encontró con la sala completamente vacía –salvo por los instrumentos-, su decepción era un hecho latente en su rostro. Observó la habitación por un momento, armándose de valor para entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella con cuidado. No quería generar ruidos que alterara la paz dentro. Sonaba estúpido, pero no le interesaba.

Recorrió con la mirada los instrumentos dispuestos de tal manera que en el centro de la sala se ubicaran las butacas en forma circular. Pero entre todos los instrumentos existentes en aquel lugar, sus ojos no se despegaron del piano vertical marrón que parecía estar olvidado en una de las esquinas.

Desde donde se encontraba y por la luz del foco, podía apreciar una capa de polvo que lo envolvía tristemente. ¿Será que alguien lo seguía utilizando? Y como si la llamara, caminó hacia el instrumento. La espalda daba hacia la pared, por lo que las teclas recibían al que ingresaba a la sala, en ese caso a ella. Así que tomó asiento en la banquina de madera lustrada, no sin antes sacar del bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo de tela con el cual sacudió el polvo.

Y los dedos de su mano derecha fueron acariciando de a poco la cuarta octava, primero con un do medio que llenó la sala y el sonido le hizo cerrar los ojos, recordando la sensación que le provocaba el piano. Luego ascendió la octava con lentitud hasta ganar más confianza con el instrumento pero al llegar a la, ningún sonido desprendió.

Abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia la tecla, para tocarla nuevamente. Su cuerpo caía al interior de la boca del teclado a diferencia del resto de los dientes del piano. La tecla estaba rota. Su decepción fue grata. ¿Quién podía ser tan insensible como para tener un piano cuya tecla estuviese averiada? Quizá no fuese la única.

Y motivada por aquel pensamiento, empezó a tocar desde la primera octava con un movimiento lustre de dedos, sorprendiéndose que no hubiera perdido la práctica con respecto a la puntuación. Las notas sonaban ascendentes y armoniosas hasta en la que había reconocido rota hace un segundo. Sólo era esa tecla la que estaba averiada. Era un alivio, pensó. No podría imaginarse tocar algo con varias teclas rotas.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al hallarse con aquel deseo por tocar. Y una sonrisa calma apareció en su rostro. _«Quizá Ishida fue almorzar. Lo esperaré.»_ Y así ambas manos se ubicaron sobre las teclas, aún en el aire, pero imponiendo presencia sobre sus cuerpos.

― ¿Qué podría tocar?

Y sin mucho pensar, sus dedos –movidos por la necesidad que impartía el instrumento sobre ella- fue ejecutando una escala de sol, su preferida. Y mientras el sonido llenaba la sala, una melodía galopó en su mente. El recuerdo de aquel sueño con su Tía Ritsuka.

Y sus dedos dejaron la escala para así ir mencionando la melodía de aquella canción con la cual recordaba tanto a su querida Tía. Era una canción que impregnaba tanto dolor y tristeza, pero no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto.

Incluso al rememorarla, podía ver claramente las espaldas de su Tía mientras tocaba aquella canción tan hermosa. No sabía si era una canción que ella misma la compuso o si sólo ejecutaba alguna ya existente, pero era hermosa.

Y sin poderse contener, su voz salió.

_**I'll sing it one last time for you**_

_**Then we really have to go**_

_**You've been the only thing that's right**_

_**In all I've done**_

Recordaba a su tía cantándolo con aquella voz que expresaba melancolía y tristeza. Valiéndose por la letra de la canción, sabía por qué estaba tan dolida. Un adiós que ella no pudo evitar.

_**And I can barely look at you**_

_**But every single time I do**_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere**_

_**Away from here**_

Entonces recordó la forma en que su tía comenzó a llorar. Como cuando ya no tiene más remedio y el recordarlo, sólo hacía que doliese aún más.

Oyó la puerta de aquella sala cerrarse y sus dedos se detuvieron al instante para que su rostro se girara rápidamente, buscando a quien había ingresado. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por cantar y por la vergüenza de que Ishida la hubiese estado escuchando todo ese tiempo… Aunque para su sorpresa, no se trataba del rubio.

― ¿Q…Qué haces aquí, Minamoto? – El azabache dejó su mochila en el suelo y la miró con un semblante serio.

― ¿No te parece que debo ser yo quien te pregunte eso? – Mimi se sonrojó aún más por sus palabras, pues tenía razón. Se puso de pie entonces, y se acomodó la falda aunque no necesitara tal arreglo. Estaba nerviosa.

― S…Sólo vine a… - bajó la mirada y vio entonces el bajo del azabache recostado por una de las butacas que al entrar, ya estaba allí. Entonces recordó por qué estaba en esa sala en un principio. Elevó su mirada y trató de mostrarse firme ante el muchacho. –Vine a ver a Ishida.-

El muchacho la miró con una ceja enarcada y luego bufó. Mimi tomó aquella reacción como una demostración poco educada. Hizo un puchero en protesta y dijo.

― ¿A qué vino eso? Necesito hablar con él.

― Sólo me sorprende que aun siendo la presidenta del Instituto, no sepas lo de Yamato. –Mimi dejó a un lado su semblante molesto para engendrar uno que expresaba curiosidad y desconcierto. Eso lo notó Koji, así que se cruzó de brazos para sostenerla una mirada fría. –Así que no lo sabes.

― Si continúas con esa actitud, Mina…

― Han suspendido a Yamato tres días. – interrumpió Koji de manera cansina, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Por su parte, Mimi exhaló el aire con que iba a acabar la oración, antes de ser interrumpida por el bajista. Su desconcierto fue claro.

― ¿Q…Qué? ¿Por qué?

― ¿En verdad no sabes nada? – respondió ahora de manera tosca. –La directora lo culpó por haber sido él el causante del incendio del comedor. Aunque claro, no hace falta conocerlo mucho como para saber que Yamato no tiene aficiones culinarias ocultas. –Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. – Pero creo que tú sí las tienes.-

Mimi dio un paso atrás y su cintura chocó contra el piano. Giró su rostro y observó las teclas; más específicamente, la tecla rota. La que no sonaba pero pedía agritos que alguien la escuchara.

.

.

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaa! Diooos, creí que no actualizaba más xD pero gracias al cielo, pude hacerme de tiempo para escribir y ahora estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar otro capítulo más :D**

**Anyway, les cuento que tardaré mucho para actualizar el siguiente capítulo :c Pero bueno, es por eso que quise darles una actualización bien larga para compensar mi tardanza anterior y la que vendrá xD**

**Primero que nada debo agradecer enormemente a mi queridísima beta que se pasa de buena onda conmigo y mis tropezones xDDD enserio me tiene mucha paciencia jajaja Además de que gracias a ella, podré ofrecerles un buen capítulo esta vuelta :3**

**Y ahora con el fic… ¿Cómo les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Pues si me lo preguntan a mí empezaría con los chicos de la banda xD No jodan que esos pendejos se pasan de testarudos xDDD pero ¿quién no lucharía hasta lo último por conseguir lo que más anhelan? :) Me incluyo, aunque claro, yo no iría correteándole a una chica por todo el colegio xD Sería un poco más sutil *prepara su banda de mafiosos***

**Mimi se pasa de mala onda y quizá fue el karma el causante de todo pero eso sólo dará pie a más Mimato y atención! Posible Michi e.e De seguro quieren saber cómo va la letra de la canción de Yamato y espero pronto enseñárselos :3 Oh, este Matt que no quiere admitir lo que va sintiendo por Meems, pero veremos cómo va eso de la "manzana prohibida" y su fuerza de voluntad a prueba para el siguiente capítulo e.e**

**Qué tal les pareció, fans del Takari? Sé que no hay mucho qué ofrecer pero la atracción que hubo… Ufff! Y qué será que sucedió entre ambos, por eso Tk actuó así con Matt :/ Qué cosa esta Zoe xD Su actitud fue la misma que tomó Mimi, aunque claro que la última se retractó tarde. Aviso: habrá pareja para Zoe pero sólo esperen sentados a ver como se da la osa ;)**

**Y sin mencionar el Kenyako :o Cómo estuvo la escena :DDD ¡Oh, Osamu y su trágica situación que quiere poner a raya a Ken y Yols! D: Tengo que decir que su historia tiene mucho por lo cual puede explotarse, así que tengan paciencia xD**

**Lo mismo pasa con el Taiora, que esta vez no hice mención alguna, pero sólo porque aún no es tiempo xD aunque eso sí, en los próximos capítulos les aseguro que el drama acompañará a esta pareja :D**

**¡Ash, adoro a Natsuko! Su rol de histérica me resultó divertido de escribir, aunque no sería para nada simpático que tu hijo anduviese con instintos piromaniáticos xD Pero bueh, ha de ser duro al tener dos hijos que se quieran dar de trombones y sólo ella tenga que contenerlos.**

**Oh, y para dar aún más historia a todo, ya se habrán dado cuenta que introduje un OOC desde el capítulo pasado, viniendo a ser la Tía de Mimi, Ritsuka. Ella vuelve a aparecer en este episodio y se han de preguntar qué pudo ser aquel sueño y esa canción… Quiero saber qué piensan :D**

**Supongo que eso es todo por ahora xD **

**¡Dejen sus review con sus comentarios! Quiero saber qué tan bien recibido fue este capítulo ;)**

**Byee!~**

**Eri-Sshi:** ¡Heeey! ¡Eri, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu super ayuda! *reverencia* xD Lo mismo pienso. Yamato bien que tentó a Mimi a hacerle eso, pero ahora, como dices, es la mala de la película. Aunque ya veremos como sigue la cosa. Sii, y mientras más prohibida sea la manzana, más uno lo desea eeeh! A ver como lo toma Yamato y viendo lo de éste capítulo, a ver si su fuerza de voluntad no le juega en contra xD Jajajaja siii, todas están apuntando hacia Sora como blanco principal, en este capítulo no hubo nada de ésta pareja, pero de seguro en la siguiente ya se habla un poco más de su historia juntos e.e Sii, ya es un poco obvio que el Michi se irá presentando conforme avancen los capítulos y te aseguro una confrontación Tai/Matt muy pronto xD Ohh, y hasta este capítulo le ignoró a Mike xDDD en verdad se ganará ese premio, a ver cómo sigue jaja Lo mismo yoo! Su velada es la soñada por muchas, pero yo prefiero evitarme el estrés de la etiqueta xD Jajaja Hellyea! El cuadrado amoroso fue geeenial! A mí también me gustó mucho esa parte, en especial Takeru que sin darse cuenta le pone los celos en punta a Kari. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Teniendo ya a Wellace, ¿por qué ponerse celosa por Tk? Pero eso sólo dice que Kari tiene aún al rubio en primer plano e.e jajaja Y quizá este capítulo haya ayudado un poco a ambos. Jajajaja completamente! Esa Kari es una suertuda, si andamos como ella dudo que nos llevan hombres así *3* Oh, si! Koji es un completo Tsundere que se respeta! xD Y ahora más cuando le trajo el obento a Meems xDDD pero qué va, su actuar con Mimi en la última parte, fue eeeeh! Este chico es un malote e.e Lo mismooo digo! Amo el sarcasmo masculino bien dirigido y depende quien sea también para que sea divertido su lado pedante xD por ejemplo tengo personajes ficticios que son pedantes pero siguen siendo cool dentro de todo xD ¡Así mismo, Kazu es un amor! Lo amooo y también pienso que es un Tai 2 xD Sii, así mismo. Castaño de ojos verdes y una visera que yo obvie en la descripción xD Aaaay, me matas de amor! Enserio si, extraño escribir con tranquilidad y continuidad por sobre todo, pero al menos actualizaré, aunque no con muuucha rapidez :c Pues es así, ahora debo preparar unas casas a distintas escalas y ya me corté con el cúter D: Me enojé y ahora estoy aquí relajándome e.e xD jajajaja Lo dices enserio?! Qué genial, quizá si hayas sido arquitecta en otra vida y tienes los conocimientos presentes ;D Primer semestre y si, muchísimas gracias! Trataré de que la Uni deje restos de mí y así poder continuar con la historia! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por todo el apoyo que me brindas y te me cuidas! :3 Bye!~

**IzzieBlake:** Holaaa! Lo sé, lo sé. Se pasó de mala en el capítulo anterior y en este no mejoró nada xD Ayy, si. A mí también me molesta que traten de menos a las personas que trabajan en los servicios domésticos o en algún otro, no tiene por qué haber ese tipo de trato feo si somos todos lo mismo! Te entiendo! Cuando uno se esfuerza por dar todo de sí para los demás, pocos son los que te devuelven de la misma manera, pero bueno… xD Como mi papá dice siempre, no esperes mucho de los demás y no te vas a decepcionar. Pero es imposible! Dx A ver, de seguro me odias mucho más xDDD Juaaaz! Te engañé con el café ese jujuju Y pos, empezamos con el Michi, pero te aseguro que en el siguiente te sentirás completa! Porque el Michi aflorará y los celes de Yama también :3 Oh, si! Kazu se volvió el personaje favorito del capítulo pasado y a ver quién se lleva el premio en éste! :o Waah, sí. Matt es todo un bandido y es obvio que Tai lo hará pagar! A ver cuando sucede y cómo se dan las cosas entre ambos, quizá ayude tanto al Michi como al Mimato, pero de seguro algo sale de eso e.e Ou, si. Me faltó el Taiora y en este tampoco hice mención pero el siguiente capi ya lo hago. ¡Oh y el Kenyako hizo gala en este capítulo! En fin, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me sacan carcajadas! Nos leeremos!~

**Ali0516:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me ha hecho muy feliz! :3 Y sí, ese Yamato e.e es ley! Cuando algo te lo prohíben, más lo deseas y él nos demostrará cuan verdad es eso ;) Ou, si! Koji se parece mucho a Matt pero sin duda, Minamoto es un Tsundere hecho y derecho a diferencia de Matt, que es menos vergonzudo xDDD aunque claro, veremos como le tratan las cosas a ambos. Yeeei, el cuadrado amoroso xD Takeru dando celos a Kari y ella a él. Pues sigo pensando en un OOC pero a largo plazo, tomaré tu oferta pero te aseguro que aparecerá ;) Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos seguiremos leyendo! Ja Ne!~~

**Valeeee:** ¡Hi, gracias por tu comentario en verdad me alegró! Oh, por favooor! No me lo agradezcas, soy yo quien lo hace porque valoras esta historia :3 Muchísimas gracias enserio! Yo también adoro esta pareja *3* Ya vamos entrando a la parte donde Yamato se cuestiona sobre sus sentimientos, a ver cómo continua esto e.e Gracias por comprensión y nos seguiremos leyendo!

**Adrit126:** ¡Holaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me emociona que te haya gustado tanto :3 Así es, Matt está de mártir últimamente xD Nos seguiremos leyendo!

**Clau:** Holaa, así es. No podré actualizar con rapidez, pero trataré de hacerlo cada que pueda :) Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y ya actualizaré pronto! Hasta otra!~ :3

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Apariencias

**YELLOW! :D Después de tanto tiempo, al fin la actualización que estaban esperando xD lo lamento enserio u.u quería actualizarlo lo antes posible, pero buah… En las notas me explayaré en ese tema xD**

**Les dejo el nuevo capítulo anticipándoles que está bien largo ;D compensando mi ausencia jajaja **

**Sólo la letra de una canción aparece en el capítulo y es "Always" de Killswitch Engage, les recomendaría que escuchen la versión acústica para éste capítulo :P y también al final hace mención de "A song for you" de Amy Winehouse, que habla mucho de cómo se siente Mimi con respecto a Matt, pero ya eso lo voy a utilizar más adelante ;3**

**Espero que lo disfruten y como saben, espero sus comentarios al respecto :3**

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones**_

**.**

.

Dio un paso y estuvo frente al atrio de madera, teniendo encima de ella a todas las miradas. Sus ojos vagaron por un segundo hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. Sintió una pequeña y casi insignificante gota de sudor resbalando por su espalda. Suspiró y dio un vistazo fugaz de izquierda a derecha, contemplando la cantidad de estudiantes reunidos. La impresión de encontrar más rostros que los que estuvieron reunidos el día anterior fue suficiente para cambiar de dirección sus preocupaciones. Al menos el espectáculo del día anterior sirvió para atraer la atención, pensó.

Tragó saliva y esbozó una ligera sonrisa al tiempo en que sus manos viajaron hasta los extremos del atrio; de esta manera, dio el saludo inicial dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, como a las pocas autoridades reunidas. Era algo normal aquello, después de todo contaban con una Directora demasiado ocupada en asuntos "más importantes" como para presentarse en aquella conferencia.

― Les agradezco su paciencia y lamento que la reunión de ayer no se haya podido concretar. ―dijo apretando ligeramente los extremos del atrio. –Quiero hacer una introducción rápida, para no alargar más esta convocatoria. Como todos saben, cada representante de los clubes existentes en la Institución, pasarán al frente para presentar sus prórrogas para éste año. –Intentó mantener su sonrisa acentuada, pero cuando sus ojos fueron capturados por unos oscuros y profundos, un nudo en la garganta atentó contra su calma. Entornó sus castaños orbes al cielo y la impresión de hallarlo más gris, le hizo flaquear las piernas.

Apretó con más fuerza los extremos de la madera y por un momento pensó que podía romperla en cuestión de segundos. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse a sí misma. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los estudiantes, centrándose en los rostros de los miembros del club de periodismo, sonriéndoles.

─ Soy consciente de que quizá muchas peticiones no les podré hacer realidad, pero les doy mi palabra… –su mano derecha se deslizó hacia la banda roja añadida a la manga izquierda de su camisa, indicándola como Presidenta Estudiantil. –…que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo. –Vio la aprobación en los rostros de la multitud ante aquellas palabras. Sonrisas, asentimientos, miradas de asombro. Todo era ideal, pero a pesar de ello, la tensión que provocaban los ojos de Minamoto Koji sobre ella, podía abrumar por completo todo sentimiento de victoria en ella. –Y ahora, los presidentes de cada club, pasen al frente formando una fila hacia la mano izquierda. –señaló con su mano extendida el extremo izquierdo del corredor donde se ubicaba y al tiempo en que decía aquello, veía levantarse a varios estudiantes, de los cuales sólo conocía a Taichi, como Presidente del club de Fútbol; Takeru, tras el club de Basket y Hikari como la representante del club de Natación; a diferencia de ellos, pocos rostros conocía aunque estaba también aquella jovencita rubia con las facciones que la delataban como extranjera.

Mimi se hizo a un lado sonriéndoles a los alumnos que iban conformando la fila de Representantes. Yolie y otra compañera más los ubicaban para que vayan avanzando hacia el atrio para presentar a su club y vaya citando sus prórrogas.

La presidenta se acomodó en una de las sillas junto a su vicepresidenta y la secretaria. Iba estudiando a cada uno de los que avanzaban hasta que vio al muchacho castaño de ojos verdes, Shiota Hirokazu, como el líder del club de música, reemplazando al verdadero presidente de aquel club.

La ausencia de Yamato sólo acentuó la incómoda sensación que traía encima. Y sabía que era su culpa. Apretó los puños con fuerza, ambos descansando sobre su regazo, intentando calmar el ardor que rascaba su lado posterior de la garganta.

Se sentía impotente y la idea de que lágrimas de rabia cayesen por su rostro, le hicieron cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmar la respiración. Inhalaba con fuerza y dejaba escapar el aire unas repetidas veces. Debió de ser una acción poco disimulada pues sintió la mano de su vicepresidenta, Tadao Chizuru, sobre la suya. Mimi la miró sorprendida, encontrando una sonrisa reconfortante en la azabache.

― Tranquila, todo está saliendo perfecto.

Formuló una sonrisa, aunque más bien trataba de disimular la ironía que quería dejar escapar. Por supuesto, todo estaba saliendo perfecto porque alguien más le salvó el pellejo.

Una brisa impregnada con el aroma a lluvia les meció el cabello. Mimi parpadeó sorprendida y buscó hallar el cielo a pesar del techo encima de ella. El tono grisáceo de las cargadas nubes le robó el aire.

Las lágrimas que había tratado de contener hace un momento alertaban con salir al exterior. No iba a mostrarse de esa manera. Se puso de pie y cabizbaja, trató de calmarse para caminar hacia el interior del colegio.

─ ¿Tachikawa? –La llamó Chizuru, pero ella sólo le hizo una seña con la mano para que no se preocupara, formulando un "ya regreso" con los labios para hacerse entender. Así, avanzó hacia las puertas y empujándolas con fuerza, se resguardó dentro de la estructura.

Ahí, se abrazó a sí misma. Estaba helada y podía sentir castañear los dientes. Cuando cruzó la mitad del pasillo se recostó sobre una de las paredes respirando con dificultad. Trataba de normalizarse pero su cabeza era un revoltijo de cosas. «Sólo… Límpiate el rostro. Todo estará bien, Mimi.» Se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a caminar con más rapidez.

A su mente llegó la imagen de Yamato, del arrogante y atrevido Ishida… Pero enseguida, los orbes oscuros del Minamoto dándole juicio. No se había percatado en qué momento sus pasos se aceleraron hasta convertirse en un trote que se detuvo cuando casi se estrelló contra un basurero. Recostó su espalda contra la pared que tenía como consuelo, disfrutando del frío que emanaba ésta.

Aquel esfuerzo físico le vino bien, sentía su cuerpo desahogarse poco a poco, volviendo a emanar calor de su piel. Dejó que su espalda resbalara contra la pared hasta que su trasero percibió el suelo. Flexionó las piernas hasta que sus muslos chocaron contra su pecho. Miraba a la nada pero un solo pensamiento se anidó en su mente.

_«Esto tiene que terminar… Ahora mismo» _Pensó. Estaba en el proceso de levantarse cuando oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar y a la vez, tortuosa.

─ Tengo que admitir que me sorprendes, Tachikawa.

Mimi volteó su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz de Koji, quien estaba a medio trayecto de ella, plantado mirándola con un semblante impenetrable. ¿En qué momento entró? Se preguntó Mimi.

― M…Minamoto… -Susurró con la respiración un poco más tranquila.

Se enderezó y lo vio avanzar hacia ella a zancadas con las manos en sus bolsillos y una expresión que delataba el claro desprecio que lo inundaba. Por un momento, comenzó a temer.

─ Minamoto, ¿q…qué haces…?

─ Cuando te vi ponerte de pie, me dije a mí mismo que quizás te pude haber juzgado mal, que nadie podía ser tan cínico. Que quizás querías reivindicarte con todos tras ese numerito de hipocresía que diste al inicio… ―Mimi retrocedió un paso. No le gustaba a donde se dirigían las palabras de Koji.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, ella ya estaría postrada en el suelo, desangrándose. Minamoto no disimulaba el odio que sentía hacia ella en esos momentos y eso la inquietaba, más aún cuando lo veía avanzar de esa forma. Cuando se dio cuenta, el chico se detuvo a tan solo un par de metros de ella, con la misma serenidad asesina que lo caracterizaba.

― Pero al ver que habías entrado a este lugar, sólo hizo que comprobara lo vil, egoísta y sucia que eres. –entrecerró los ojos, acentuando su amenaza. –Y pensar que Yamato no sólo te salvó, sino que se arriesgó por ti ciegamente.

─ ¡Y…Yo no se lo pedí! –respondió a la defensiva, como si fuese lo único que pudiese decir, aunque en realidad fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. Y en cuanto hubo pronunciado aquello, se mordió la lengua. Vio al chico acentuar el ceño fruncido. –Escucha… Esto no tiene que ser así. Yamato me salvó y le estoy realmente agradecida, pero…

─ ¿Y aun así piensas actuar con cinismo? Después de que arriesgó su vida por ti… Ni siquiera puedes decir la verdad ante los estudiantes para que vean el tipo de persona que eres.

Mimi sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, no quería oírlo más, quería apartarlo y hacerlo callar, pero su cuerpo no se movía ni sus ojos se apartaban de su rostro.

― N…No lo entiendes.

─ Apuesto a que es la primera vez que escuchas esto, ¿no, es verdad? –Sonrió con ironía y dio un paso más, al que Mimi ya no puso un pie en retroceso y estuvieron un poco más cerca. –Te crees la más apta para tomar un cargo como el que tienes impreso en tu manga izquierda… ¡Pero no eres nada! –Respingó al oír como Koji alzó un poco la voz y se tapó los oídos. Odiaba cuando la gente gritaba o se alborotaban a su alrededor.

─ No alces la voz, Minamoto… Cállate. –Intentó que su voz no expresara lo alterada que estaba, pero dudaba poder evitarlo.

─ ¡No quieres oírme porque sabes que es cierto! –Koji se aproximó, lleno de furia y la tomó por sus muñecas, apretándolas con fuerza, mientras trataba de apartarlas de sus oídos. Mimi cerraba los ojos, intentando negarse a sí misma del miedo que sentía por culpa del bajista, aunque él no supiera con exactitud por qué actuaba así.

─ Cállate… Por favor… Para…

─ ¡Tan solo mírate, tan pequeña ahora! No eres nada. ¡Te superpones a los demás, quieres llamarte líder pero ni siquiera puedes sacrificarte por quien te salvó!

─ ¡Koji! ―una tercera voz se les unió y fue esta misma quien apartó de un manotazo al azabache de la castaña. Mimi sólo sintió que el agarre de Koji se aflojó para después tener la ancha espalda de Tai frente a su rostro.

Pero el Yagami no fue el único en intervenir, pues junto al Minamoto estaba su gemelo sujetándole de un brazo mientras trataba de calmarlo. En el rostro de Koji había furia reprimida, mirando a Tai con rabia. Claro que el moreno no se quedaba atrás.

─ ¡¿Qué se supone que haces zarandeando de esa manera a Mimi?! –la aludida miraba atónita a Tai y más aún cuando éste bramó. Sujetó entonces, la camisa del moreno entre sus manos, para llamar su atención, aunque no consiguió nada.

─ No te metas, Taichi. –exigió el azabache. –Esa niña no merece tu protección.

─ Koji… esa no es la manera de solucionar las cosas. –Decía Koichi a su lado mientras que Koji trataba de zafarse del agarre de su hermano, pero parecía imposible.

─ ¿Qué sucede? Parece que me perdí de algo. –Dijo Tai pasando sus castaños ojos de Koji a Koichi, pero ambos miraban a Mimi. Entonces, Tai se volvió hacia su mejor amiga plantada mirando a Koji. ―¿Meems?

La chica miraba a Koji y su garganta se contrajo. Sintió su rostro siendo sostenido por las firmes manos de Tai, entonces supo que ella estaría bien. Que él nunca dejaría que nada le sucediese. Un atisbo de valor infundieron los ojos del Yagami en ella.

― Este asunto no te incumbe, Koji. –Formuló Mimi mirando a Koji nuevamente. El Minamoto pareció no comprender sus palabras a causa de su bajo tono de voz. Ella lo repitió con más fuerza y vio como el azabache luchaba por zafarse de su gemelo para ir contra ella.

― ¿Cómo que no me incumbe?

― Sobrevaloras mi puesto, Minamoto. –Habló la muchacha. –O quizás me sobrevaloras a mí. No puedo deshacer la suspensión de Ishida sólo con sonar mis dedos, porque es eso lo que esperas que haga, como si lo único que me detuviera fuera mi pereza y falta de escrúpulos. –A cada palabra que decía, sentía que se estaba haciendo escuchar y su voz sonaba con más firmeza.

― Te equivocas, Tachikawa. –Intervino Minamoto relajado –Si hay algo que aprendí es que nunca esperes nada de nadie. Y por lo que veo hago bien en mantener la regla contigo. –Miró a su hermano y se soltó de él para ir hacia la salida.

Los tres presentes miraron a Koji marcharse, pero Mimi aún sentía la presión de sus palabras sobre los hombros.

― Mi hermano no es la mejor persona para delegar la preocupación del grupo, -dijo el azabache con pena en su voz. –pero sus intenciones no son malas.

― Por supuesto, -soltó Tai con molestia. –a mí también me encanta zarandear chicas para enseñarles mi preocupación. –Koichi se encogió de hombros.

― Lamento eso, Tachikawa-san. Pero si hay algo que puedas hacer por Yamato, te estaremos muy agradecidos. –Miró por donde Koji se marchó. –Incluso mi hermano. –Hizo una leve despedida con la cabeza y se marchó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del Kimura, Tai se volvió hacia Mimi quien mantenía los ojos en el suelo. El castaño se pasó una mano por la nuca y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sabía que con Mimi, tenía que ir con palabras premeditadas.

― Ey, qué intenso. –Soltó el chico. -¿Quieres explicarme lo que sucede aquí?

Mimi lo miró y al ver la notoria confusión en el rostro de Tai, le hizo sentirse relajada. Sonrió tenuemente y lo abrazó por la cintura. El Yagami no tardó en reaccionar, rodeándola con sus brazos.

― Te lo explicaré mejor esta tarde.

― Hecho. –Susurró Tai contra la cabeza de Mimi.

* * *

><p>Pasó nuevamente la rejilla húmeda por encima del modular de madera, llevándose consigo una fina capa de polvo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver cuán brillante había quedado el modular de la sala tras quitar el polvo que hacía tiempo venía acumulándosele.<p>

Entonces fue regresando a su lugar cada cosa que hace un momento había retirado para limpiar mejor. Aquel mueble se caracterizaba por ser el reposo de muchos cuadros y fotografías que enseñaban a los miembros de su familia.

Cuando se había mudado a aquella casa hace seis meses, a Yamato le resultó difícil el tener que cruzar por aquella sala y observar recuerdos que a él no le pertenecían. La mayoría eran de Natsuko con Takeru cuando pequeño, o de Tk y la forma en que iba creciendo.

Sabía que se trataba de su madre y de su hermano menor, pero de todas maneras no podía dejar de sentirse como un completo extraño en aquella casa. Aunque claro, con el pasar del tiempo, eso fue desapareciendo de a poco, aunque no podía mentir al decir que aquella sensación se había extinguido por completo.

Pero no es que su madre no quisiera sus fotos allí, ella se lo había pedido cuando desempacaron sus cosas… Pero él no poseía muchas fotos suyas cuando pequeño y si las tenía, no quería estar exhibiéndolas en aquel mueble. Aunque para su sorpresa, su madre pasó por encima de su decisión y allí estaba contemplando algunas fotos de cuando aún vivía con ambos padres.

Sonrió con ternura al contemplar aquella imagen. Aún lo recordaba, era la navidad del 99'. Takeru acababa de nacer y era la primera navidad que él había pasado con su hermano menor. Yamato tenía tres años en esa fotografía y estaba sentado entre sus padres, mirando embelesado a su hermano menor.

A diferencia de su madre, Hiroaki no era de perseguirlo con una cámara por cada cosa que hacía. Excepto por algunas ocasiones como lo era la vez en que su padre le había enseñado a ejecutar su viejo bajo. Y también cuando, por navidad, a la edad de diez años, le había regalado su primera guitarra.

Nuevamente aquellos recuerdos le enardecían el pecho, con las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir. Él no lloraba, no podía permitirse aquello. Ya se había deshecho de todas las lágrimas hace tiempo.

Apartó esas ideas y fue colocando cada fotografía en el orden que él creía conveniente. Cuando acabó, se puso de pie y se alejó un poco para ver qué tan bien quedó su organización. No sabía de dónde surgió aquel antojo suyo por empezar a limpiar su casa, pero había dado inicio con su propio cuarto y luego el de su hermano menor, un desordenado como sólo él puede serlo. Acabó por ir al de su madre y después a la cocina. Y ahora allí se encontraba, acabando de organizar las fotografías.

Iba a ir a darse una ducha, pero entonces oyó la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura al otro lado de la puerta, enseguida se abrió y vio a su madre entrando a la casa. Natsuko se sobresaltó un poco al encontrar a Yamato plantado allí, mirándola con sorpresa.

─ Yamato… Me has asustado. –Dijo con una mano sobre el pecho cuando recobró la compostura. –Disculpa, estaba muy concentrada. –Miró a su hijo y luego al mueble de madera reluciendo el color caoba y parpadeó sin comprender. ― ¿L…Lo has limpiado tú?

El rubio miró hacia donde su madre lo hacía y luego se encogió de hombros para así caminar hacia el pasillo.

─ Sí, estaba aburrido. –Confesó y entró a su habitación.

Su madre dejó algunas pertenencias en la pequeña mesa de la sala para así encaminarse hacia su habitación, aunque claro que se detuvo primeramente ante la de su hijo mayor. Yamato volvió a salir de allí, encontrándose con su madre.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó él, aunque al ver la forma en que sonaba su pregunta, intentó formularla de otra manera. –Normalmente vienes de noche.

─ He venido a buscar unos expedientes que olvidé en mi cuarto. –Respondió y entró a su cuarto pero sin necesidad de cerrar la puerta tras ella, razón por la cual pudo oír a su hijo claramente.

─ Si se trata de las carpetas celestes, las ubique dentro de tu cajón.

Natsuko, quien buscaba aquellas carpetas entre sus ropas, detuvo sus manos para girarse a verlo, pero éste ya se había metido al cuarto del baño. Por un momento, la mujer estuvo mirando a la nada y así retomar su caminar hacia su mesita de noche, encontrando dentro del cajón las carpetas que había estado buscando.

Las contempló un momento y luego volvió a mirar por donde Matt se había metido a bañar. Sonrió ligeramente. Salió, entonces, de su cuarto para encaminarse hacia la sala, tomando sus cosas, aunque no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia la repisa de fotografías que se encontraban bien ubicadas y organizadas.

─ Alguien se ganó una buena cena hoy. –Se dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro, saliendo de su casa nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Un sonoro coro de aplausos acompañaron a las prórrogas del presidente del club de química. Una alumna lo secundó para tomar lugar frente al micrófono y presentarse como la presidenta del club de artes plásticas. Y mientras hablaba sobre lo que aquel taller deseaba para ese año, Hikari estaba aburrida, parada esperando a que llegara su turno y pudiese por fin bajarse de aquel lugar.<p>

─ Descuida, enseguida te tocara. –Oyó la castaña detrás suyo. Curiosa, se volvió y encontró a Takeru sonriéndole en tono cómplice. Él la conocía tanto como para leer en su cuerpo las ganas que tenía por desaparecer de allí.

─ Esto se está alargando demasiado. –Repuso ella cruzándose de brazos, mirando al frente nuevamente.

─ Este año es diferente. Las personas en verdad desean que se oigan sus peticiones. –Takeru miró a la joven de tez morena hablando sobre todo lo que en el club de arte se realizaba y por ende, lo que deseaban para ese año. Luego volvió su vista a Kari. ―¿Cómo está tu rodilla?

Al parecer, la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a su amiga, pues miró a Tk y luego bajó la vista a su rodilla, la cual se encontraba cubierta por un parche blanco que amortiguaba el ardor en su articulación, vista gracias a la falda que traía puesta.

─ Está bien, pero no podré practicar hasta que se sane completamente. –Comentó con desdén en su voz. Le molestaba el no poder entrar al agua con normalidad.

─ Sé lo que has de sentir –dijo Tk entonces. –si tuviese que dejar de practicar por un tiempo, yo…

─ Aún estoy molesta contigo.

Tk casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando escuchó eso. No disimuló la sorpresa de sus palabras y Hikari lo notó cuando se volvió a él.

─ ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Y aún te lo preguntas? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño. –En verdad eres un cínico, Takeru. –Iba a darle la espalda nuevamente, pero Tk la tomó del brazo y se lo impidió, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

─ Lo dices como si en verdad hubiese hecho algo para hacerte enojar. Yo no recuerdo nada. –Hikari rodó los ojos hastiada por sus palabras y eso a él molestó en verdad. –Siquiera me dices qué te molestó.

─ Es el colmo que tenga que decírtelo cuando tienes que ser consciente de ello. –Takeru negó con la cabeza. Ante la clara duda de su amigo, ella exhaló un suspiro y atinó a decir. ―¡¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de la escena tan exagerada que me hiciste frente a Wallace la otra vez?!

El rubio se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativamente, sacando en Hikari más rabia así que directamente le dio la espalda. Takeru hizo memoria de lo que hubo sucedido el fin de semana, más específicamente, el domingo por la tarde.

_«Hikari recibió un mensaje de texto aquel domingo por la mañana y –a diferencia de antes –esta vez, se apresuró a revisar lo que acaba de llegar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando leyó "Wallace" como remitente del texto y apuró a sus dedos para responder al saludo del norteamericano._

_Era domingo, así que era ronda de videojuegos y comida chatarra que religiosamente compartían entre Takeru, Daisuke y ella; aquella ocasión los tres se encontraban en el departamento de Daisuke, en donde el apodado Davis y Takeru estaban con el rostro a punto de apoyarlo contra la pantalla del televisor mientras jugaban Need for Speed 3._

─ _Hey, Kari –Llamó Davis sin despegar la vista de la TV. -¿Quieres dejar de devorarte los nachos y pasarle al próximo campeón mundial de carreras?_

─ _¿Campeón mundial? –Preguntó divertido el rubio enarcando una ceja pero sin apartar sus ojos de la carrera virtual._

─ _Di lo que quieras, Takaishi. Enseguida te haré morder el polvo._

─ _Vienes diciendo eso desde que empezamos a jugar y aún no has ganado nada. –Rio entre dientes al pasarle al auto del Motomiya tras una curva que se ganó un gruñido molesto por parte del moreno. –Y creo que aún no mordí nada de polvo, querido amigo._

─ _Maldición… -Murmuró molesto. Luego desvió momentaneamente la vista sobre el hombro, pues detrás de ambos se ubicaba el living donde Hikari estaba sentada con la fuente de nachos y la salsa de mariscos que ella misma había preparado. -¿Kari? –Volvió a repetir al no tener respuesta de la castaña._

_La muchacha se puso de pie casi de un salto, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes y provocando que el auto de Tk se saliese de la ruta y se estrellara contra un depósito incendiándose en el acto._

─ _¡Demonios!_

─ _¡¿Qué sabor tiene el polvo, Takaishi?! –Preguntó divertido Daisuke._

_Takeru por su parte le dedicó una mirada molesta pero el movimiento de Hikari al buscar algunas cosas dentro de su bolso, llamó su atención como la de su amigo._

─ _¿Kari? –Preguntó Tk._

_La joven se volvió a verlos con una gran sonrisa._

─ _Wallace vendrá a por mí en un momento._

─ _¿Saldremos a algún lado? –Preguntó Tk. Hikari lo miró con un semblante un poco sorprendido y luego agregó._

─ _En realidad, solo Wallace y yo. –Amplió su sonrisa mientras coloreaba sus labios de color rosa –Iremos a ver una película._

_Davis, comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, se puso de pie de inmediato y agregó._

─ _¡Aquí hay muchas películas, ¿por qué no vemos una juntos?! –Le dirigió una mirada a su rubio amigo para que dijera algo, pero el muchacho sólo podía mirar confundido a Kari._

─ _Nunca te arreglas para salir al cine con nosotros. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? –La castaña dejó de sentarse sobre el sofá, pero sin mirar a Takeru, hasta que tras un prolongado silencio, ella volvió a elevar su mirar hasta sus amigos._

─ _Es algo complicado. No lo entenderían. –Guardó sus cosas y sin darles tiempo a nada, se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa. –Nos veremos mañana en el colegio._

─ _¡Hikari, espera! –Habló Tk, insatisfecho con la actitud de su amiga. Se incorporó del suelo y la siguió a zancadas hasta que impidió que abriera la puerta. - ¿Por qué tienes que irte? Es domingo. Los domingos siempre estamos juntos._

_Aquella joven no podía mirar a Takeru a los ojos, había algo que se lo impedía. En cambio, sólo podía observar la mano del rubio sobre el pomo de la puerta, impidiendo que ella se marchara, pero si quería salir, debía enfrentarlo, se dijo. Levantó el rostro hasta él, intentando que los ojos celestes de Tk no hicieran el mismo efecto en ella._

─ _Este domingo no, Tk. Entiéndelo. –Apartó la mano del muchacho y por fin pudo abrir la puerta._

_Takeru en cambio, parecía abstraído de la realidad con aquellas palabras. Quedó allí estático junto a la puerta, mirando a la nada. Había algo que le molestaba muy en el interior de su pecho, algo que le impedía respirar con normalidad y le hacía sentirse tan ajeno._

_Vio como Daisuke se abría paso hacia la puerta y se detuvo para darle una palmada a Takeru en la mejilla, intentando regresarlo a la realidad._

─ _No sé tú, pero no dejaré que esto acabe aquí. –Sin más, Davis bajó las escaleras que llevaban desde el piso de su departamento hasta la calle._

_Le costó un poco decidirse, pero enseguida siguió a su moreno amigo escaleras abajo, intentando comprender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos._

_Cuando llegó a la planta baja del edificio, vio a Daisuke observando a las afueras del departamento. El rubio se aproximó también y allí vio a Hikari junto a Wallace, sonriéndole de una manera tan extraña, una muy distinta a como solía sonreírles a ellos dos. Entonces, aquella sensación en el pecho comenzó a arderle con insistencia y sin pensarlo, salió del recinto y se plantó frente a ambos jóvenes._

─ _Tk. ¿Cómo estás? –Saludó el joven estadounidense con una grata sonrisa, que no fue tan bien respondida por él._

─ _Wallace, nosotros… -inició Tk. Miró a Hikari y vio la confusión en su rostro. Luego, Daisuke apareció entre ellos._

─ _Nos preguntábamos, si la invitación al cine nos incluía, ¿No, Takeru? –El extranjero abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida miró a Hikari, quien estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza._

─ _N…No los incluye, ya se los dije. –Contestó enseguida la Yagami. Miró a Wallace. –Vámonos._

─ _¿Por qué, Kari? –Preguntó ahora Takeru, haciendo que todos los presentes le sostuviesen la mirada. Hikari le negó con la cabeza y enseguida apartó su vista de él. Insistió a Wallace para marcharse de allí de una vez. – ¿Acaso Wallace y tú tienen cosas privadas que hacer?_

_Borton se sonrojó ante la pregunta de su amigo, entonces entornó sus orbes claros hacia Hikari. La chica, a diferencia de antes, esta vez sí estaba mirando a Takeru a los ojos y con un semblante completamente serio._

─ _No, no tenemos cosas privadas. Sólo queremos ir a ver una película al cine. ¿No entiendo por qué tienes que estar entrometiéndote donde no te llaman? –Volteó a Wallace. -Vámonos._

─ _Si sólo van al cine, soy yo el que no entiende por qué te has puesto labial si es lo que más odias en el planeta. Dices que pareces un payaso con eso, entonces…_

─ _¡Takaishi! –Bramó Kari iracunda y muerta de la vergüenza, enseñando, a través del rostro colorado, lo molesta que estaba. - ¡Madura, ¿quieres?! –Tomó a Wallace del brazo y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a su amigo con ella._

_Takeru y Davis los vieron marchar, realmente sorprendidos por aquella reacción en su amiga, pues era la primera vez que la castaña se dirigía a uno de ellos de esa manera.»_

Al recordar lo sucedido aquel domingo, Tk pensó que Kari no podía seguir molesta hasta la fecha. Entendía que estuviera aún afectada el lunes, pero no ese día, habiendo pasado tantos días después.

─ No puedes enojarte conmigo por algo así. –Repuso Takeru molesto también, pero ella no se dignó a mirarlo. –Además, fue también culpa de Daisuke. ¿Por qué no te has enojado con él?

─ Cállate, no quiero hablarte. –Simplemente dijo Kari, pero el rubio no quería dejar allí la conversación y volvió a girarla por un brazo hasta tenerla frente a ella. ― ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo, Tk?!

─ Es simplemente ridículo. No puedo creer que te hayas molestado por algo tan estúpido.

─ ¿Estúpido? ¡¿Llamas estúpido haberme avergonzado frente a Wallace?!

─ ¡No te avergoncé! ¡Tú exageraste las cosas! ¡Además, ¿por qué tanta preocupación por lo que pueda pensar Wallace?! ¡Él no te gusta!

Hikari calló un momento, con los ojos abiertos y el rostro sonrojado, mientras que Takeru iba comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

─ Él no te gusta… ¿Verdad?

─ Eres un idiota, Takaishi. –dijo dándole la espalda. Pero entonces, oyó su voz resonando por todo el colegio. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y más aún al ver el micrófono delante de su boca. ¿En qué momento llegó a estar allí enfrente? ¿Cuánto habrá dicho que todo el mundo haya podido oír?

Miró al frente y vio como todos los alumnos del colegio los estaban mirando boquiabiertos. Unos cuantos flashes le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos y maldecir en su interior. Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron enormemente al ser conscientes de la atracción que representó su escena para todos los demás. Entonces, Yolei, quien se encargaba de organizar a cada uno de los que pasaban a hablar, dijo en voz baja a Kari.

─ Habla sobre tu club y haz como si nada sucedió. Yo me encargare de la prensa luego.

Hikari tardó un poco en comprender lo que su amiga acababa de decir pero entonces, recobró la compostura, se adelantó y se enderezó ante el micrófono tras el atrio de madera.

* * *

><p>Michael adoraba ir a las tiendas de instrumentos que pertenecían a su padre. Pasear sus dedos por sobre las teclas del piano o el puente de una guitarra clásica era sublime. El aroma que impregnaba la madera lustrada y nueva en ellos no tenía igual. Y aquella ocasión no era diferente.<p>

Durante su estadía en Japón, ayudaba a su padre con respecto a sus empresas en cada ciudad y era turno de Odaiba.

Cruzaron la puerta del vehículo con el cual se manejaban, mientras Wallace le comentaba cosas sobre Hikari como cual enamorado. Michael rió por lo bajo. Sin duda su primo era aún un niño que se enamoraba con facilidad. A diferencia de él, que después de tanto tiempo volvió a sentirse diferente y llamativamente con mejor humor, como si todo fuese más agradable. Sonaba ridículo incluso pensarlo, pero cada vez que sabía algo de Mimi estando tan lejos, añoraba la época junto a ella, esperando poder verla.

Y en esos días que tuvo estadía en Japón, ya no se trataba de un anhelo infante, sino algo más fuerte.

Su teléfono dio un pitido anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, pero antes de poder siquiera sacarlo del bolsillo de su chaqueta de jean, las puertas de "Serenity" se abrieron. Casi por inercia dejo de pensar en su teléfono al ver cuanta maravilla apreciaban sus ojos. Sin duda, aquel lugar podría superar a las sucursales que había visto en América. Claro que aquel dato no se lo diría a su padre, era más bien una opinión suya.

Enseguida llegó junto a ellos una empleada bastante llamativa, pues su cabello corto era un pelirrojo brillante y puntas en rubio, mientras sus ojos destilaban un verde cautivadoramente profundos. La joven, de quizá unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, les hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo, al cual ambos correspondieron sonrientes.

─ Buenas tardes, vengo de parte del Señor Borton. Soy su hijo. –saludó el rubio mayor de diecinueve años en un perfecto japonés, al que le debía a sus muchos tutores de lengua extranjera. –he venido a hablar con el gerente de ésta sucursal.

─ Oh, por supuesto. –Respondió la joven muchacha. Les hizo una seña con una mano para que la siguieran. –Los conduciré al despacho del Señor Kurosawa.

La siguieron y ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice ante la llamativa muchacha. Cruzaron la tienda bien surtida de instrumentos de reconocidas marcas y gran gama de modelos. Michael estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía y parecía que eso no pasó desapercibido por la joven empleada.

─ Lindo, ¿no? –El rubio mayor la miró curioso y luego asintió volviendo a mirar a su alrededor. –No es por presumir, ―siguió la joven con una sonrisa divertida. –pero la sucursal de Odaiba es la mejor en todo Japón.

─ Eso se puede apreciar con facilidad. –repuso ahora Wallace. –Con mi Tío, he viajado para ayudarlo en varias ocasiones y puedo decir que este lugar supera a los demás.

─ Eso me alaga, muchacho. –Respondió la joven.

─ ¿A ti? –Preguntó ahora Michael mirando a la joven, quien le devolvió una mirada sugerente a través de una sonrisa torcida. Aquella respuesta causó un sonrojo notorio en el rubio y desvió la mirada a otro lado. Aquella chica lo incomodaba. –Q…Quiero decir…

─ Sucede que, niño, soy la mano derecha del Señor Kurosawa. –Dicho esto se detuvo frente a una puerta y los dos jóvenes la imitaron, aunque el rubio mayor frunció el ceño por la forma en la que lo había llamado. Era sorprendente que aún a sabiendas de que estaba tratando con el propio hijo del dueño de Serenity Records, ella osara enfrentarse a él de esa manera.

Y tras la orden que vino desde el interior de aquella oficina, la chica abrió la puerta y los extranjeros dieron con la imagen de un sujeto de mediana edad, frente a una computadora cargando dígitos desde una carpeta de color amarilla. Al levantar el rostro y ver quienes habían llegado, dejó de inmediato sus cosas y se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia al tiempo en que los saludaba.

─ Oh, Joven Borton, qué gusto verlo nuevamente. –Saludó el hombre en su idioma natal, correspondido por el aludido y su primo.

─ Señor Kurosawa, el gusto es nuestro. –Se reincorporó nuevamente el rubio. –Veo que éste lugar ha prosperado desde la última visita que le hemos hecho.

─ Me alegra oírlo. Y trabajamos arduamente porque así sea. –Miró a la joven que los acompañaba. –Veo que ya conoció a mi hija Reiko. Sin duda, tenerla aquí ha sido de gran ayuda.

Michael despegó su vista de la del hombre para dirigírsela a la muchacha con notoria sorpresa. Ella le sonrió divertida y le enseñó el símbolo de paz con los dedos, causando en él cierta molestia.

─ Desde que Tia, mi querida esposa, ha fallecido, Reiko se ha convertido en mi mano derecha para sacar adelante esta sucursal y le estoy muy agradecido. –Hizo una pausa. –Pero no creo que esté aquí para oír nuestra historia –despidió a su hija con la mano y ella asintió, para girarse hacia los extranjeros y con una reverencia, despedirse. –Siéntense, por favor. Hablemos de cosas importantes.

Michael asintió y al igual que su primo, tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Kurosawa, pero antes observó por donde se había marchado Reiko, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

><p>Estaba ensimismada mientras adornaba las rosas que apenas oyó la puerta del negocio abrirse, sino fuese porque Takumi –una de las que ayudaba en el negocio― llamase su atención al golpear la mesa donde Sora trabajaba.<p>

Levantó la cabeza y se sacó uno de los auriculares que traía para mirar a la joven mujer.

― Un cliente. –Informó y le sonrió para señalarle las flores que estaba terminando. –Déjamelo a mí y ve a tenderlo.

― De acuerdo. –Salió desde detrás de la mesa y fue hasta la puerta de madera que conectaba su estudio con el salón principal de la florería de su familia.

Abrió la puerta casi sin prestar atención, se limpiaba las manos húmedas con el delantal rosa que traía puesto de manera distraída, hasta que alzó la mirada para saludar al cliente recién llegado, pero sus palabras casi no hallaron final al ver a Taichi plantado en medio del salón, observando detenidamente unos tulipanes.

― Bienvenido, ¿en qué puedo…? – Cuando oyó a Sora hablar, Tai levantó la vista y se vio reflejado en sus grandes ojos rojizos. ―¿Tai? ¿Qué haces aquí? – No podía disimular su sorpresa. La última vez que lo vio fue aquel viernes en el concierto de Matt.

El castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello y desvió la mirada a una de las estanterías, la misma en donde estaban los tulipanes que observaba hace un momento.

― Mi madre quería unas flores. –Sonrió y miró a Sora. – Me dio esta dirección, pero no mencionó que fuese la de tu madre. – Exhaló un bufido divertido. – Sorpresa.

Ella trató de relajarse sonriendo, pero sólo pudo mover un poco los hombros de forma robótica. Se volteó a sus costados como observando lo que la rodeaba y luego volvió a Tai.

― Y… ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado?

― En realidad, sí. – Señaló los tulipanes con su índice. – Quiero algo con estas flores.

― De acuerdo. – Avanzó hacia donde estaba él y tomó la maceta con las flores que eligió para así ubicarlas sobre la mesada de la caja. ―¿Quieres un racimo o un arreglo más elaborado?

El Yagami sacó su billetera del bolsillo y corroboró lo que poseía. Encogido de hombros fue hasta Sora.

― ¿Descuento por un amigo de la infancia? – Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida. – Está bien. ¿Cuánto por un racimo de estas con…― dirigió su mirada de vuelta a los estantes. Si había algo peor que elegir ropa, lo era el elegir flores. – Quizá esas. – Dijo señalándole unas margaritas. ― Sora lo observó con una ceja enarcada, totalmente incrédula por aquella elección.― ¿Qué? No sé nada sobre flores.

― No hace falta que lo digas. – Dejó los tulipanes para así caminar hacia la estantería derecha, se volvió hacia Tai. – Ven. – El moreno la obedeció con algo de lentitud. Sora se encaminó hacia donde había unas flores coloridas dispuestas sobre un almacén. Las estudió un momento y luego dijo. – Siempre que vayas a comprar una flor específica, debe llevar unas que la hagan lucir más radiante. Un complemento. – Sonrió al ver la forma en que Tai miraba las flores sin comprender. – Si quieres tulipanes, tienes que elegir flores más pequeñas y de colores que no compitan con la esencial. Por ejemplo estos jazmines. ¿Lo ves?

Sora sacó unos pocos jazmines para llevarlas hasta donde estaban los tulipanes. Tai no observaba las flores, sino a la chica. No podía apartarla de su vista, por más que se lo repitiera en la cabeza y en los miles de idiomas que no sabía… Era imposible. Sonreía como estúpido y lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

Caminó hacia ella y al estar cerca, fue conocedor que el aroma que desprendía la pelirroja era una amalgama de esencias florales. No tenía que sorprenderle, si trabaja todo el día en ese lugar, era normal que acabara oliendo a flores.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que pegó un respingo al sentir como Sora chocó contra él al voltearse y hallarlo muy pegado a ella. Ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos, se observaba mudos. Sora se había vuelto una chica esbelta y alta en lo que recordaba de aquellos dos años, así que ahora sus labios le llegaban justo sobre el mentón de Taichi, algo muy distinto hace tiempo.

─ T…Tai… ―Susurró ella cuando sintió como las manos del muchacho se habían apoderado de su cintura.

Ella elevó los ojos hacia los de él y Tai perdió la noción del tiempo. Aquellos rubíes con los cuales soñaba, ahora estaban allí frente a él, hipnotizándolo nuevamente. Era la peor tortura. O eso creía, pues el muchacho bajó la vista hasta los carnosos labios de su amiga de infancia y se le hizo agua en la boca el querer saborearlos.

Si su aroma olía a flores… ¿Cómo sabrían sus labios? Era su único pensamiento en esos momentos, pues su sentido común se fue de vacaciones al mismo tiempo en que cruzó aquella puerta. Siempre era lo mismo con ella. Siempre caía rendido a sus pies sin que ella moviese un solo dedo.

─ Te extrañé. –Susurró Tai, aunque aquellas palabras querían sólo sonar dentro de su cabeza, sus labios las formularon al exterior. Vio como el semblante tranquilo de Sora la abandonó al oírlo hablar y entonces, ambos cayeron en la trampa de la que él estaba tratando de huir.

Sora se impulsó sobre sus pies y acortó la distancia entre ambos con sus propios labios, cubriendo los finos de él. En un principio fue solo un roce, sólo piel chocando hasta que Tai dejó que su deseo por ella lo cegara por completo.

La atrajo hacia él y la besó con más fuerza, atrapó su boca con la suya y la saboreó. Primero lento y tortuoso, para después apoderarse por completo de ella y reclamarla como suya. Ella no se opuso, es más, se entregó a él en el momento en que cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello, apegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El simple roce de sus senos por su plano pecho, le hicieron hervir la sangre.

Sus lenguas se acariciaban con descaro, con todo el deseo que sentían por el otro al igual que sus cuerpos querían sentirse cada vez más con cada caricia.

No se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban en el mejor lugar para besarse de esa manera tan necesitada y cayeron en cuenta de ello cuando la puerta de la despensa se abrió y la furiosa voz de Toshiko los hizo separarse con violencia.

Ambos miraron a la mujer plantada en la puerta, mirándolos como si ambos estuviesen desnudos y hayan tenido un encuentro casual en pleno negocio… Aunque claro, de no haber intervenido, estaba segura que aquello acontecería junto con la deshonra de su hija.

─ ¡Yagami, te lo repito, ― volvió a decir la madre de Sora. – suelta a mí hija!

─ ¡Mamá, no armes un escándalo, no hacíamos nada malo! –Avanzó Sora hacia su madre pero ella no la miraba, sólo tenía ojos en llamas para el muchacho presente.

Tai, por su parte, estaba conmocionado. Miraba a la mujer y luego a Sora, tratando de defenderlo, pero su madre no quería oír de razones. Ella sólo lo veía como la persona que trató de abusar de su pobre hija y el recuerdo del pasado le hizo bajar la calentura de su cuerpo para entrar en razón.

¡Todo lo que se había prometido hace tiempo, lo había roto en cuestión de segundos! Ya había tenido un mal momento con aquella mujer y esto sólo le sabía cómo un asqueroso dejavú.

Taichi se disculpó con las Takenouchi y se retiró del lugar, olvidándose el motivo por el cual había entrado a aquella florería en un principio. Caminaba aceleradamente, su respiración era irregular tanto por el beso como por su huida inmediata, pero no le interesaba. Mientras más rápido desapareciera de la vista de aquella mujer, todo estaría bien…

─ ¡Tai!

O eso pensaba.

La voz de Sora lo hizo detenerse, pero aun cuando la oía correr hacia él, no deseaba mirarla. La chica lo siguió y al alcanzarlo, trató de darle la vuelta, aunque él se negó con fuerza.

─ Tai, mírame… ― Pedía ella, aunque lo único que conseguía era que él cerrara los ojos con fuerza. – Mírame, por favor… Esto… El beso… Lo siento, yo no debí…

─ No, no debiste. – dijo el muchacho con dureza, dejando que la chica lo mirara incrédula por la frialdad en su voz. – Pero no tienes la culpa, yo sí. No tuve que corresponderte. Lo siento.

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio y avanzó un paso hacia él. Trató de tocarlo, de sentirlo aunque sea con la punta de sus dedos, pero él se apartó y la miró un momento.

─ No tenemos que vernos otra vez. No era mi intención entrar a tu negocio… ― Sonrió con tristeza. – Creo que…

─ No, Tai. – Respondió ella. ―¡Sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo! Además, has dicho que me extrañabas… ¡Yo también lo hice! ¡Cada día desde que dejé Odaiba! – Los ojos de Sora comenzaron a humedecerse. – Y lo lamento… Sé que te herí hace dos años. Fui egoísta al marcharme de aquí pensando que la única que sufría fui yo, pero…

─ Mejor me voy. – Tai avanzó unos pasos pero sintió la mano de Sora estirar su chaqueta y detenerlo. – Sora… No sigas. No te avergüences más.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos incrédula por lo que acabó de oír y aunque buscaba la mirada de Tai, para decirse a sí misma que sólo estaba bromeando, él sólo le daba la espalda.

─ Taichi…

─ Ya lo superé y seguí adelante. Deberías hacer lo mismo. – La miró sobre el hombro. – No puedo hacerle esto a Mimi.

Sora lo soltó finalmente, con el rostro pasmado y las manos temblándole. Él no quería verla de esa manera, así que se alejó hasta perderla de vista.

* * *

><p>Había ordenado alfabéticamente los discos antiguos de su madre y algunos que habían pertenecido a su padre, por lo que no fue difícil escoger el que buscaba. Tomó entre sus manos la caja que pertenecía a Pink Floyd y se reincorporo sobre el suelo para ir hacia su habitación. Pero cuando iba cruzando la cocina, oyó la puerta de su casa abrirse y las voces de su hermano y madre dentro. Se detuvo para así volverse a verlos, y cuando dio con los ojos del menor, este dejó de hablar y borró la sonrisa de su boca para mirarlo un momento y luego formular una mueca entre cansancio y cariño. Matt relajó su semblante y le sonrió levemente.<p>

─ Takeru, ve a traer las otras bolsas del mercado. ─ La voz de su madre se materializó con su imagen dentro de la cocina, trayendo dos bolsas de plástico en cada mano y dejarlas sobre la mesada del comedor. En cuanto vio a Yamato, le hizo una seña con la mano para que viniese junto a ella. ─ Ayúdame aquí.

─ ¿Para qué son tantos ingredientes? ─ Pregunto Matt al estar frente a las bolsas, hurgando con la mirada en su interior.

Natsuko no lo miró, solo se deshizo de su chaqueta celeste y se lo tendió a su hijo.

─ ¿Que prefieres, salmón o mariscos?

Yamato le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa ante aquel menú extravagante, pues cenar cualquiera de las dos opciones no implicaba un gasto modesto.

─ ¿A qué viene esto? Aún falta un poco para nuestros cumpleaños. ─ Respondió sorprendido pero con clara simpatía en su voz. A su madre le agradó hallar ese tono de voz para con ella, así que le dedicó una gran sonrisa luego darle la espalda, tomando lugar frente al horno.

─ Supongo que te vino bien esa suspensión. ─ Yamato dejó de meter su mano dentro de la bolsa de plástico donde había descubierto un frasco de furikake. ─ La casa nunca estuvo tan limpia antes.

Matt sonrió, cómplice a las palabras de su madre para luego enseñarle el frasco de furikake.

─ De acuerdo, pero déjame preparar el casero. Odio estas cosas embazadas.

─ Yo también ─ dijo Tk uniéndoseles en la cocina, trayendo con él unas dos bolsas más de cosas.

Cuando se marcharon de Serenity, la sonrisa retorcida de aquella chica aún seguía latiendo en la mente de Michael. Había burla en ella y eso le molestaba. No le agradaba en lo absoluto.

El pitido de un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono le hizo apartar esos pensamientos, recordando que no había leído el anterior texto que le llegó. Sacó el móvil y con sólo leer el destinatario, todo malestar desapareció.

Enseguida, remarcó el número del remitente y al oír la voz de Mimi, relajó los hombros que traía tensos.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño?

Tras cortar todos los ingredientes para la ensalada wakame[1], Yamato vertió la salsa ponzu[2] en cada platillo. Luego se giró para tomar el tazón con furikake casero que preparó y fue hasta su madre quien vertía arroz en tres tazones. Fue cubriendo la superficie blanca con el polvillo.

― Te aseguro que eres la única japonesa que prepara sashimi y lo acompaña con arroz.[3] – Dijo Yamato al terminar su labor.

Natsuko hizo rodar los ojos mientras secaba el salmón con un trapo con ligeros golpecitos.

― Si la vecina te viese, te demandaría. – Su madre rio por el comentario.

― Cállate y córtame el salmón. – Matt avanzó hacia su madre y tomó el cuchillo con habilidad. Siempre que había que hacer cortes, Yamato era el indicado. Tenía un don natural para la cocina, pero no era de extrañarse teniendo un padre trabajando casi las 24 horas del día, él debía de arreglárselas por sí mismo. – Sólo quiero dar una buena cena. Casi siempre cenamos lo mismo y entre pagar en un restaurante y cocinar en casa… Prefiero pagarte a ti para que nos cocines.

Yamato enarcó una ceja pero siguió con su labor de retirar la carne oscura y la piel. Enseguida, comenzó a cortar la carne en tiras mediano espesor. Su madre observaba los movimientos limpios de su hijo, admirando cuanta perfección tenía al hacerlo.

― Veo que cobraste experiencias en la cocina. – Dijo Takeru al ingresar a la cocina con una toalla secándose el cabello. El chico traía puesto una camiseta de basket y un buzo negro. Se sentó a la mesa. - Aunque comer pescado crudo cortado en filetes es más rápido que estar anclado a una olla.

― Como el dicho dice, Takeru: _Kasshu Hoju_.[4] – El aludido miró con confusión a su hermano, a lo que su madre se adelantó a aclarar.

― "Lo más importante es cortar, cocinar viene después"[4] – Explicó. Yamato miró a su madre con una disimulada sonrisa. – Me sorprende que aún recuerdes la frase de tu abuela, Yamato.

El timbre del departamento sonó, compartieron miradas de incertidumbre, pues no esperaban a nadie más. Natsuko le indicó a su hijo que se encargaría de acabar los cortes, por lo que Yamato se inició sus pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala, limpiándose las manos con un trapo limpio. Tomó el pomo de la puerta en su mano, la giró para abrirla y halló una radiante sonrisa tras la puerta.

─ ¡Ey, Matt! ─ El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia el interior de la casa, dejando libre el paso para el recién llegado.

─ Tk, tu novia. ─dijo Matt al abrir la puerta de la cocina y la feliz imagen de su madre y hermano preparando la cena los recibió.

─ ¡Qué bien, llegue justo para cenar! ─ vocifero Daisuke apareciendo a espaldas de Matt.

─ ¿Daisuke?

─ ¿Dónde tienes tu teléfono, Tk? ─ Davis avanzó hacia donde estaban ellos y tomo asiento en el lugar que pertenecía a Matt. ─ Te estuve llamando hace como hora y media. ─ Takeru busco su teléfono en el bolsillo de la buzo y verifico las llamadas perdidas de su mejor amigo.

─ Lo siento, Davis. ─ Repuso el rubio con pesar. ─ Se habrá puesto en silencio sin que me dé cuenta.

─ Samsung… Es por eso que no confío en cosas que no sean de producción nacional. ─ Matt asintió ante las palabras de su madre. ─ Bien, pondré un plato más. ─ Miro a Daisuke. ─ ¿Te gusta el sashimi de salmón?

─ Por supuesto, Señora T. ─ Natsuko le dedico una mirada fugaz. ─ Emh... Señora Takaishi.

Matt rio por lo bajo al igual que Tk al ver que su madre, a pesar de los años conociendo al Motomiya, aún no se adapta a su extravagancia.

Yamato buscó un tazón más en la alacena y la llenó con arroz, haciendo el mismo proceso anterior de polvorear furikake. Los oía hablar sobre cosas relacionadas a la conferencia de esa mañana en el colegio. En realidad, poca atención les prestó y eso hizo que perdiera el interés de inmediato.

Natsuko acomodó los retazos de salmón en la plancha de madera, vertiendo salsa de soja y fue cuando se percató de que faltaba algo más.

─ Oh… ─ La mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo para abrir la cesta de verduras y darse cuenta que no había raíz de wasabi[5].

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Yamato advirtió el cambio en su madre.

─ Creo que se nos acabó el wasabi. Y olvidé comprarlo en el supermercado.

─ Está bien, iré a comprarlo ahora. ─ Su madre lo miro con pena. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que puedes servirles sashimi sin wasabi? Ya bastantes reglas culinarias has roto por una noche.

Natsuko sonrió y le indicó que buscara su billetera para ir a comprar. Yamato no tardo en encaminarse a la salida y aunque trato de sacar su motocicleta, su madre le insistió que el autoservicio solo estaba a unos pasos de su casa. A regañadientes, bajó los escalones a la calle y la fuerte ventisca nocturna lo recibió.

Elevó la mirada al cielo, las nubes oscuras cubrían todo. Era una señal clara que se avecinaba una tormenta

Se colocó sus auriculares y dio play a su lista de música. Inició sus pasos por la acera con _Run to you_ , un muy buen tema para acompañar la noche, pensó. Caminaba pausadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, metido en la canción que invadía sus oídos hasta que se percató de un taxi que retomó su estado de quietud para avanzar con velocidad, pasando junto a él.

Por la forma en que se marchó, debió de estar apurado, razonó Matt. Volvió su vista al frente y en la lejanía, vio una silueta sentada en un banco. Entrelazó la posible relación que podría tener el taxi con aquella persona.

Conforme avanzaba, la luz del alumbrado público le fue haciendo conocedor de una cabellera larga y ondulada, con una chaqueta rosa pálido al cual se abrazaba con fuerza, mientras en una de las manos sostenía una pequeña bolsa de plástico color dorada con la insignia de Dolce y Gabana. Detuvo su música y la contempló. Se la veía tiritando de frio, incluso sus piernas, las cuales iban vestidas en una calza negra, delatan el frio que sentía.

El rostro de la joven le hizo detener sus pasos para profundizarla con la mirada, intentando quizá, dar con lo que cruzaba por su mente al estar mirando con aquella intensidad al cielo. Una mezcla entre miedo y asombro.

─ Tachikawa. ─ La llamo entonces y ella, al oírlo, pegó un respingo violento y lo miró. Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento hasta que ella se paró y caminó el poco tramo que restaba entre ambos. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, se aclaró la garganta y lo miró a los ojos. Él encontró un ligero sonrojo en el rostro que le causó más curiosidad.

― Y…Yo… Estaba buscando tu casa. – Dijo y su sonrojo aumentó al ver la clara sorpresa de Yamato. – ¡N…No me mires de esa manera! Necesitaba hablar contigo.

― Vaya, tiene que ser algo muy urgente si has venido a… - Yamato dejó de hablar cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Viró su mirada hacia el banco donde encontró a Mimi y luego la volvió a mirar. - ¿Has buscado mi casa pero…? – Señaló por donde el taxi se había marchado.

― Creí que con decirle al taxista sobre ti, podría acercarme a tu casa. –Yamato cerró los ojos y trató de reprimir una sonrisa tras oír sus palabras. Mimi por su parte lo miró con molestia. - ¡Lo siento, nunca he subido a un taxi! Nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo. Y creí que entre los pueblerinos se conocían... ¿Cómo iba a saber que el chofer de aquel taxi solo se burló de mí dándome un viaje por casi toda Odaiba y acaba tirándome aquí?

― Descuida, ya me doy cuenta de ello. – Avanzó y cruzó junto a ella para seguir caminando.

Mimi se volvió hacia él indignada.

― ¡E...Espera! ― La miro sobre el hombro, una vez se detuvo, apreciando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, quizás por el frio que sentía. - Te he estado buscando y te vas como si mi sacrificio no hubiese valido nada.

Él rodó los ojos hastiado.

― Iba al autoservicio. ― Indicó con su pulgar señalando a sus espaldas. ―Si no quieres hacerme perder el tiempo, será mejor que camines.

Mimi iba a protestar pero al ver que Matt retomó su camino, se apresuró a seguirlo. Caminaron en silencio entonces, ella frotándose las manos para darse calor, mientras él seguía escuchando en sus auriculares, ahora a Led Zeppelin con Black Dog.

De momento, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó que la chica observaba el cielo con el mismo semblante que hace un momento. Él levantó la mirada y vio las nubes grises ocultando la luminosidad de la luna. Un viento que provenía del sur les meció las hebras de sus cabellos mientras sonaba en sus oídos como un susurro solitario.

Estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, así que cuando Mimi habló, parpadeó confundido.

― No sabía que habías sido tú quien me salvó. – La joven no lo miraba, ahora tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, con una clara señal de pena en la voz. – De verdad fue algo que no esperaba que hicieras por mí. No después de cómo te traté la otra vez.

― ¿Tan inhumano me ves? Lo hubiese hecho por cualquier otra persona. – Soltó sin darse cuenta de la dureza en sus palabras. La miró por el rabillo del ojo pero ella seguía con la mirada gacha. – Escucha… Si estás aquí para agradecérmelo…

― Mentiste para protegerme. – Ella detuvo sus pasos y por primera vez lo miró. Él la imitó, reflejándose en sus inocentes ojos. – Te han suspendido por algo que no has hecho, Ishida, yo… - Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y bajó nuevamente la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma indecisa. De pronto, Matt sintió ganas de mordérselo como lo había hecho cuando la besó.

Se maldijo internamente. No tenía que estar pensando en esas cosas cuando estaba delante de ella o acabaría haciendo algo muy estúpido de lo cual se arrepentiría. Desvió la mirada a otro punto y ella trató de llamar su atención nuevamente, aunque Matt sólo rehuía de sus ojos. Entonces sintió la mano de Mimi sujetándole su mandíbula para obligarlo a verla a la cara.

― ¡¿Q…Qué se supone que haces?!

― ¡No me evites! ¡Esto es muy difícil para mí y tú sólo te marchas! – Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, como aquella noche en el estacionamiento.

Tenerla enfrente y sin poder hacer nada lo estaba matando de a poco, pero sabía que si daba un paso en falso, se estaría colgando la soga al cuello.

― Está bien… - Tomó la mano de Mimi y la alejó de su rostro para bajarlo con lentitud. –Tenemos quince minutos entre que vaya a comprar lo que vine a buscar y volver a mi casa. Piensa en tus palabras y puedes decirme todo lo que desees después, ¿te parece bien? –Ella suspiró cansinamente y asintió. – Bien. Ahora apresura el paso que tengo hambre.

Mimi no dijo nada más para contradecirlo, sólo lo siguió. Sus pasos eran lo único que se oía y al viento que cada tanto los azotaba. Mimi se abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza a su pobre chaqueta, entonces recordó la bolsa que traía con ella.

― ¿Qué traes en la bolsa?

― Oh – miró su mano que la sujetaba y con la mano libre sacó de su interior una prenda que bien era conocida por Yamato. El chico se detuvo para recibir la prenda. – Olvidé que lo traía conmigo. Es una de las razones por las que quería verte. – Matt tomó la prenda con sus manos y luego se lo tendió nuevamente a Mimi. - ¿Por qué me lo devuelves?

― Porque estás por congelarte. Has algo útil y póntelo encima. – Mimi frunció el ceño y antes de que fuese a reprocharle algo más, atinó a decir. – Ya te salvé de que te quemaras. ¿Quieres congelarte ahora? – La castaña se sonrojó pero enseguida se colocó la chaqueta de Matt.

No pudo evitar observarla colocándoselo. La prenda le quedaba muy grande sobre los hombros y las mangas resguardaban sus manos por completo, al igual que el corte de la chaqueta culminaba bajo la cintura de Mimi. La idea de imaginársela sin nada más que esa chaqueta era tentadora, pero no podía darse ese lujo, así que trató de ignorarla y seguir caminando.

― ¡Ishida, espérame!

Finalmente llegaron al autoservicio y las puertas se corrieron para dejarlos pasar. Matt avanzó con tanta familiaridad que no se molestó en indicarle nada a Mimi. Sólo caminó hasta la sección de verduras, buscando con un vistazo rápido la raíz de wasabi. Cuando lo halló lo tomó para regresar sus pasos hacia la caja más próxima donde pagaría.

Aunque la imagen de una Mimi ensimismada mientras observaba todo a su alrededor como si nunca hubiese visto antes pilas de langostas enlatadas, le hizo detener la intención de marcharse para esbozar un semblante incrédulo. Enseguida sonrió divertido. Aquella chica sabía tanto de normalidad como Takeru de mujeres.

Dirigió entonces sus pasos hacia ella y viendo que no cayó en cuenta de su presencia, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

― Cuidado, si las sigues mirando de esa manera, podrían derretirse. –Ante su repentina y cercana voz, Mimi pegó un respingo para alejarse seguidamente de él, retrocediendo. Aunque tuvo la muy mala suerte de estrellarse contra uno de los trabajadores de aquel lugar.

― Oiga, tenga más cuidado. – Reprendió el hombre a Mimi, quien se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

― ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! – Protestó molesta la Tachikawa volviéndose a Matt, una vez el hombre a quien chocó se halla marchado.

Yamato no disimuló la gracia que le causaba ver a Mimi tan molesta y abochornada. Era algo digno de elogiarse a sí mismo. Se cubrió con una mano la amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

― Así que es verdad. Ni siquiera a un supermercado has entrado. –Repuso al borde de carcajearse.

Mimi tensó sus hombros, cerrando las manos en puños, fulminándolo con la mirada. Indignada, se cruzó de brazos.

― Cómo te he dicho hace rato, no tengo la necesidad de visitar estos lugares. – Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Yamato seguía sonriendo burlescamente. - ¡Ni que fuese algo tan importante! Todo el mundo puede hacer esto.

― Claro que todo el mundo puede hacerlo, de hecho, lo hace. – Habló el muchacho. – Eres tú la única excepción que no se adecua al montón. –La chica abrió la boca como para decir algo más pero enseguida la cerró, sin fundamento alguno. Él destelló un incisivo en su sonrisa que lo hacía lucir mucho más atractivo.

― No quieras pasarte de listo, Ishida. Puedo cumplir con este tipo de rituales cotidianos sin experiencia alguna. – Yamato la miró con una curiosidad divertida, así que enseguida le tendió lo que deseaba comprar. Mimi al ver la raíz de wasabi dentro de la bolsa de plástico, retrocedió un paso con desconfianza y subió su mirada a Matt. - ¿Q…Qué haces?

― Tú lo has dicho. Dices que eres capaz de realizar estos… "Rituales cotidianos". Pues hazlo, Tachikawa. Quiero verte intentándolo. – Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada retadoramente. Él con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras ella fruncía los suyos. Finalmente, le arrebató el producto de sus manos para así darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar. Matt se cruzó de brazos, mirándola mover sus delgadas piernas con gracia felina, para después llamarla. – Tachikawa… - Ella se giró a verlo con el semblante serio, así que el chico sólo apuntó a sus espaldas con un pulgar. – La caja está hacia éste lado.

La chica parpadeó confundida un momento para después volver a su semblante inicial. Retomó el paso por donde Matt le había indicado, cruzando junto a él con el rostro enaltecido, buscando la bendita caja. Aunque claro, en la mente de Mimi la idea de "caja" era muy distinta a la realidad.

Yamato trató de reprimir una carcajada cuando vio a la chica preguntando sobre dónde estaba la "caja", al mismo empleado a quien ella había chocado recientemente. _«Sí, supongo que es un buen castigo»_

* * *

><p>Caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto de regreso a su casa, algo que en cualquier otra situación, no le hubiese molestado. Observó a Mimi por el rabillo de sus ojos y cayó en consciencia que el silencio existente era realmente incómodo. O al menos así lo sentía él.<p>

Yamato no era de aquellos que se molestaba por mantener en pie una conversación o parecer agradable. Todos quienes lo conocían realmente sabían lo poco conversador que era y ni intentaban cambiar eso en él. Claro que Mimi era completamente diferente a esas personas. Ella intentaría apaciguar el silencio existente preguntando, mencionando o aunque sea proferir algo para lograrlo y hacer que él hablase ― algo que veía en común con Taichi ―. Sin duda era algo molesto que encontraba en personas como ella, pero en ese momento esperaba que aquel "defecto" suyo hiciese acto de presencia porque estaba poniéndose muy incómodo.

La joven, a diferencia de acontecimientos anteriores, en ese momento parecía abstraída de la realidad. Cabizbaja, observaba el suelo, dejando que su rostro fuese cubierto por algunos mechones castaños que a la luz nocturna tomaron un color más profundo e intenso. Parecía estar caminando junto a una persona totalmente distinta.

Relajó los hombros al exhalar su respiración, volviendo a mirar al frente, dándose cuenta que sólo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su casa.

Una brisa cargada del aroma propio de Odaiba los acarició y sintió a sus músculos contraerse por el frío que sentía. No pudo evitar volver a mirar a Mimi, recordando la forma en que ésta tiritaba al estar sentada en aquel banco. No mentía al decir la sorpresa que le causo que Mimi hubiese venido a verlo, o al menos el haber intentado encontrarlo.

Sola, perdida y tiritando de frío. ¿Qué acaso Tai no cuidaba de ella? ¿O al menos sabía que ella estaba allí? No le sorprendería saber que el moreno sea un completo ignorante de la nueva hazaña de su querida amiga.

Carraspeó inconscientemente. Esa chica era un completo desastre, tan descuidada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría embarcarse en la búsqueda de su casa cuando ni siquiera conoce el manejo de las calles? No le sorprendía que haya hecho algo tan estúpido como meterse dentro del foco del fuego aquella ocasión. Si pensaba en sí mismo como una persona impulsiva, Mimi lo superaba enormemente.

La chica, al advertir la mirada del rubio encima de ella, levantó el rostro hacia él. Cuando los grandes orbes de la muchacha lo miraron con curiosidad, una terrible vergüenza lo embargó. ¿Tanto tiempo la estuvo mirando como un idiota? Apenado, intentó disimular la forma en que la miraba, rehuyendo de sus ojos para aclararse la garganta y finalmente hablar.

― S…Sólo me resultaba extraño que estés tan callada.

Mimi se sonrojó ante el comentario, deteniendo sus pasos para mirarlo ofendida.

― No me hagas quedar como una charlatana, Ishida. No tengo nada que aportar. - La miro con una ceja enarcada, acentuando aún más el sonrojo en ella. -Oh, por favor. - Miró a su alrededor. - ¿Vives por aquí?

― Es allí. - Yamato extendió su índice hacia el frente, señalando el complejo de apartamentos al cual se acercaban.

Mimi asintió en silencio para continuar caminando de la misma forma que hace un momento, hasta que imitó a Yamato cuando éste se detuvo. La castaña observó la entrada de vidrio del vestíbulo principal, el cual tenía a sus costados y de forma simétrica dos revestimientos en piedra negra que daba un contraste de dureza a la arquitectura aliviada de los elementos translúcidos.

Vio a Matt avanzar un paso y la desesperación que Mimi había estado intentando controlar todo el trayecto junto con la ansiedad que la mataba por dentro, se desató y extendió su mano para tomar el codo del muchacho.

― Ishida… - El muchacho la miró al sentir que lo detenía. Mimi pareció flaquear cuando los orbes lapislázulis de Yamato la observaron y bajó la mirada. – Yo quería, no sólo agradecerte por… Por todo lo que has hecho por mí. También…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando vio una figura descender de las escaleras laterales dentro del vestíbulo. Takeru al ver a través de la transparencia del cristal a su hermano en compañía de una joven, se apresuró a las puertas para abrirla y reconocer a Mimi.

― ¡Mimi, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué haces aquí?!

No le dio tiempo a responder a la Tachikawa. Simplemente la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo no sólo a ella, sino también a Yamato. La joven esbozó una sonrisa ante el gesto de Tk, cosa que provocó que Yamato rodara los ojos. Mimi, al ver esto, le envió una mirada asesina.

― Trata de no asfixiarla, Tk. – Intervino Matt sin poder contenerse y enseguida el menor se separó un poco de Mimi con una sonrisa apenada.

― Lo siento, Mimi. No quise incomodarte. – Se rascó la nuca, apenado. –Es sólo que tras todo lo que ha sucedido y todo lo que mi hermano me ha contado…

La castaña sonrió enternecida por Tk así que posó una mano en el hombro del rubio, impidiéndole continuar.

― Ya estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte. – Miró a Yamato y exhaló un suspiro. – Creo que continuaremos otro día.

Matt vio como ella iba deslizándose el abrigo por los brazos y el rubio tuvo la necesidad de decirle que no lo haga, que no se marche, pero no dijo nada. A diferencia de él, fue Tk quien habló.

― Ey, ¿por qué no pasas? Estábamos a punto de cenar. – Tanto Mimi como Matt miraron al menor. - Mi madre suele excederse con las raciones de comida, hay espacio para un invitado más. – Miró a Matt con una sonrisa cómplice. – Claro, cuando te dignaras a aparecer con lo que faltaba.

― Oye, más respeto a tu hermano mayor, mocoso. – Le tendió la bolsa con wasabi. Tk hizo un puchero a modo de protesta y luego se giró a Mimi, quien sonreía divertida al verlos de esa manera.

― Anda, ven adentro. Hace frío. – Y sin oír nada por parte de la chica ni de su hermano mayor, jaló a Mimi por la muñeca para meterla dentro del vestíbulo y caminar aceleradamente hacia las escaleras.

Matt los vio avanzar y acentuó aún más su ceño fruncido. Dejado atrás, cuando fue a él a quien Mimi vino a ver._ «No seas idiota»_ Se dijo a sí mismo para entrar finalmente al edificio, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Tanto Mimi como Takeru subían los peldaños de la escalera para llegar al primer piso, hablando sobre la conferencia de esa mañana y de lo vergonzoso que fue para él, sacando carcajadas en Mimi. Yamato los seguía unos pasos detrás y sonrió al oír a Mimi reír de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su hogar, hallaron a Daisuke en el umbral, aparentemente expectante de su llegada.

― Ey, miren quién llegó. Si sabía que Yamato traería _su_ visita, hubiese invitado a Hikari. – Ante el comentario, Mimi se sonrojó pero sin saber qué contestar. Buscó la mirada de Yamato para recibir apoyo, a lo que el chico le dio un golpecito a la frente de Davis con su dedo índice.

― Ni aunque fueras el último chico del mundo Hikari se animaría a salir contigo.

― Hieres mis sentimientos, Ishida. – Dijo el Motomiya fingiendo dolor en su voz. Matt se abrió paso junto al moreno dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina seguido por Takeru y Mimi, quienes hicieron lo mismo con los calzados.

La castaña no pudo evitar observar el hogar de Yamato y apreciar lo diminuto que era. Si bien, le resultaba curioso ver cómo tantas personas vivían en un complejo de apartamentos, se preguntaba cómo sería vivir en uno como lo era el de los hermanos. La idea era inquietante pero no dejaba de generar en ella mucha curiosidad.

Sus ojos viajaron del sofá a las cortinas y luego a la repisa con algunas fotografías. Llamó la atención de Mimi el encontrar los rostros de Takeru cuando niño y de la que, suponía sería su madre. Intentó hallar entre ellas alguna donde pudiese ver a Yamato cuando niño, la simple idea la hacía sonreír, pero para su desgracia no había ninguna.

― Madre, ella es Tachikawa Mimi. – La voz de Tk hizo girar a Mimi sobre sus pies para ver que una mujer de, quizá unos treinta y tantos años, se acercaba a la sala. Era muy hermosa y en su rostro podía notar rasgos parecidos a los que caracterizaban las facciones del Takaishi.

Mimi hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

― Mucho gusto, Señora. – Cuando se enderezó, sonrió con sinceridad. –Tiene un hogar muy acogedor.

― Te lo agradezco. – Dijo Natsuko estudiando a Mimi disimuladamente. – Soy la madre de Yamato y Takeru, Takaishi Natsuko. – Sonrió.- Así que eres tú a quien Yamato rescató la otra vez. – Vio a su hijo en el umbral de la cocina. – Oh, y hablando del rey de Roma. Lamento que él sea quien te haya puesto en peligro en un principio… No sabía que poseyera un instinto culinario oculto.

― Madre… - Avanzó enseguida Yamato para señalarle a sus espaldas la cocina, como diciéndole que aún habían cosas que debía atender. La rubia le reprochó con la mirada pero antes de que alguien más haga o diga nada, Mimi se adelantó a decir.

― En realidad, Señora Takaishi, -vio a Yamato mirarla y haciéndole una negación con la cabeza, pero ella no pretendía hacerle caso. –no fue culpa suya lo sucedido. Todo fue mi culpa. Yo fui quien dejó las galletas en el horno y descuide las consecuencias de mis actos. –Sonrió amablemente al ver el rostro sorprendido de Natsuko por sus palabras. –Su hijo fue en realidad la razón por la que yo esté hoy aquí. Él asumió la responsabilidad del castigo por temor a que me relevaran de mi puesto como Presidenta Estudiantil.

― ¡Ya, no digas más! –Intentó detenerla Matt sonrojado, pero Mimi siguió sin escucharlo.

― Pero no se preocupe, Señora. Ya he hablado con la Directora del Instituto y considerará mi testimonio a favor de Yamato. –Ante sus últimas palabras se generó un profundo silencio que incluso el rubio permitió al verse realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír. Ella le sonrió. –Era eso lo que intentaba decirle, pero no tenía forma de contactar con él.

Natsuko pareció despabilarse y pasó su mirada de Yamato a Mimi. Luego tomó a Mimi por los hombros, para abrazarla fuertemente. La castaña por su parte se quedó estática ante lo que sucedió hasta que la mujer la soltó.

― Lo lamento, no quise asustarte. Es sólo que… -Miró a Matt y sonrió. –Olvídalo. Muchas gracias, jovencita. Realmente me alegro que Yamato tenga amigas tan maravillosas.

Mimi se sonrojó y buscó la mirada de Matt quien le enseñó una sonrisa de costado. Ella volvió la atención a Natsuko, cuando ésta le preguntó si le gustaba el sashimi con arroz a lo que Mimi la acompañó hacia la cocina. La rubia se volvió a Yamato.

― ¿Quieres buscar una silla más?

Su hijo asintió y se dirigió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones del departamento, ingresando a la suya y tomando la silla de su escritorio, se regresó al umbral de la puerta.

Por medio del rabillo del ojo se percató de la figura de Mimi en el pasillo, aunque ésta tenía puesta su atención en los retratos ubicados en las paredes. El chico avanzó hacia ella a lo que Mimi se volvió a verlo.

― Buscaba el baño, pero… -señaló con su índice las fotos. –no pude contenerme en verlas. –Para curiosidad de Mimi, todas ellas eran fotos de Takeru. Yamato interpretó las intenciones de la chica y antes de que pudiese preguntar más, él le señaló con el pulgar a sus espaldas la puerta del baño.

― Es allí.

* * *

><p>Taichi observaba distraídamente el reloj antiguo con detalles victorianos colgado por la pared, moviéndose a un compás que lo entretenía mientras imitaba el repiqueteo con su pie, golpeando con el talón el suelo a cada paso que daba el segundero.<p>

Siete y media de la noche. Ya había transcurrido media hora desde que llegó a la mansión Tachikawa buscando pasar con su mejor amiga la tarde; aunque claro, la noche ya estaba puesta cuando tocó el timbre del lugar. Pensó que Mimi lo reprocharía por llegar tarde, pues la idea era estar allí a las cinco. Sin embargo, tras lo sucedido con Sora, el despejarse la mente le tomó casi toda la tarde. El tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido estando en su casa que no se fijó que las siete estaban por sonar y él aún no iba junto a Mimi.

Salió de casa con la condición de volver lo antes posible, ya que el pronóstico –y también el propio cielo– hacía mención de una tormenta avecinándose. Sacó el auto de su papá y se encaminó a la casa de Mimi, para toparse con la noticia de que había salido hace no mucho tiempo, según Tanaka y de que no tardaría en volver.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer más que esperarla? Pues él había prometido estar junto a ella ese día y así sería.

Oyó abrirse la puerta que conducía al pasillo interior de la casa y se enderezó casi de un golpe esperando ver a Mimi llegando al fin. Ya estaba preparando su discurso de falsa indignación, aunque la verdadera indignación estuvo presente cuando fue Tanaka quien cruzó el umbral de la puerta, trayendo una ronda más de té de manzanilla.

― Lamento tanto que tenga media hora esperando, Señor Yagami. –Se disculpó el hombre a lo que Tai negó con la cabeza y sonrió al mayor.

― Sólo Taichi. El "señor" me hace quedar muy viejo. –El hombre asintió ante su prórroga. Tai tomó la taza entre sus dedos y dio un sorbo rápido, saboreando el sabor de la manzanilla. –Delicioso. –Dijo para sí mismo y luego miró al hombre. -¿Sabe si Mimi llevó su teléfono? La he estado llamando pero nadie contesta.

El rostro de Tanaka parecía afligido.

― No sería sorpresa que la Señorita se halla olvidado su teléfono celular en su recámara, pues se marchó muy apurada y sin mencionárselo nada a nadie. –Echó un suspiro cansado que a Tai pareció percibir cierta preocupación. -Iré a buscarlo para confirmarlo. –Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Tai por su parte, volvió a tirar la cabeza contra el respaldo y observar las imágenes de cielo que tenía frente a él. Se preguntaba en dónde pudo haber ido Mimi y dejar su teléfono. Era algo impropio en ella, aunque debió de ser una salida repentina para que la chica se olvidara algo tan vital para sí misma.

Cerró un momento los ojos y la imagen fresca de Sora lo recibió. Aún tenía el sabor amargo que le dejó aquel encuentro con la muchacha. Y más aún al hacerla sentir tan mal con todo lo que le había dicho esa tarde. Se llevó ambas manos contra el rostro y comenzó a frotárselo para apartar las ideas de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mimi observaba atentamente los platillos delante de ella. Un platillo poco profundo le indicaba su porción de ensalada wakame y varios trozos de sashimi de salmón condimentados con wasabi y salsa de soja; junto a éste se encontraba un bol pequeño lleno de arroz sharin y furikake polvoreando su superficie.<p>

No podía creer que tenía que estar pasando por aquella situación. Si bien, estaba tan acostumbrada a que en su hogar los platillos se diseñen de tal manera que a ella le agradasen y si no lo conseguían, debían de prepararse nuevamente. Cabe destacar que no estaba tan familiarizada con la comida tradicional, pues la gastronomía en su hogar se inclinaba por platillos extranjeros.

Pero ese no era el caso. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien en forma nerviosa. No podía rechazar la comida estando en una casa ajena, mucho menos al saber que Natsuko había gastado mucho para ello –por lo que ésta le estuvo mencionando–; pero hacerse a la idea de estar comiendo furikake… No, impensable, se dijo.

El sonido de las voces y el golpeteo de porcelana trajo a Mimi de regreso a la realidad. Se sentía un poco lejana al ver cómo hablaban entre ellos, reían incluso, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. No podían culpara de encontrar extraño a aquello, pues normalmente, comía sola debido a que sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa y los empleados comían en la cocina, en horarios distintos a los que se manejaba ella. La idea de hablar con alguien más era desechada.

Estaba segura que si ellos pudiesen ver la escena que ella contemplaba en esos momentos, pensarían que era una falta completa de etiqueta.

Daisuke estaba intentando robarle un pedazo de carne al plato de Tk, mientras éste lo movía de un lado para otro, intentando salvar la dignidad de su comida. Enseguida la madre de los rubios intervino regañando la actitud infantil de los jóvenes y Matt la interrumpio diciéndo que gastaba saliva en vano cuando aquellos dos no cambiarían.

No es que le molestara su estilo de vida, pero al comparar con lo que Matt vivía día a día… Era interesante.

Trató de reprimir una carcajada al ver como Natsuko sujetaba con fuerza las mejillas tanto de Tk como la de Daisuke, reprendiéndolos. Luego entornó los ojos hacia Matt que se hallaba a la otra cabecera de la mesa, paralelo a su madre, negando con la cabeza por la actitud de los presentes. El muchacho percibió su mirada y sus ojos se enfocaron en ella con una mueca cansina.

― No te asustes. Esto es normal.

― Ya lo noto. –Se tapó la sonrisa con una mano, sin poder quitar la vista de los presentes. Era algo tan distinto a sus cenas que pensó en poder acostumbrarse a aquello todas las noches.

― ¿Esperas que tu pescado comience a hablar? –Pronunció Matt de tal forma que Mimi pueda oírlo sin molestar a los demás. Aunque por la conversación que se llevaba entre Takeru, su madre y Daisuke, no creía que fuesen a tomar en consideración sus palabras.

― E…Es sólo que… -Tragó saliva observando el plato de arroz. –Todo se ve delicioso, lo digo enserio… Pero… No como furikake.

Cuando pronunció lo último, sintió que lo que acabo de decir fue propagado a través de un altavoz por toda la ciudad, ya que un notorio silencio se prolongó al decir aquello. Enseguida, Mimi viró su rostro a los demás acompañantes que le sostenían la mirada con vistosa extrañeza.

― ¿No te gusta el furikake? –Preguntó Daisuke con una ceja enarcada. -¡¿Qué tipo de japonesa eres?!

Mimi se sulfuró ante aquel comentario y todo su rostro se tornó colorado, mucho más que antes, tensando los hombros para mirar con reproche a Daisuke.

― N…No… E…Es sólo que… Y…Yo

― ¿Lo has probado alguna vez? –Preguntó ahora Tk. –Antes solía decir que no me gustaban las judías rojas, pero sólo se debía porque nunca lo había probado.

Mimi negó con la cabeza y miró su plato.

― Es un poco extraño que no le guste el furikake, siendo un condimento esencial en el arroz. –Dijo ahora Natsuko de forma pensativa, aunque no iba a nadie en particular, sólo un comentario al aire.

Mimi iba a decir algo, pensaba en algunas palabras que pudiesen cubrir su actual situación, pero cuando levantó el rostro para mirarlos y abrir la boca para pronunciar algo… Sintió un intruso ingresando violentamente a su cavidad bucal.

― Todo tiene su primera vez. –Dijo Davis introduciendo con sus propios palillos un bocado de arroz con furikake a la boca de Mimi, casi atragantándola.

― ¡No seas bruto, estúpido! –Reprochó enseguida Matt al ver la forma en que el moreno tomó por sorpresa a Mimi.

La chica se echó para atrás por el impulso de Davis y casi cayó de la silla, pero se sujetó de la mesa con fuerza para recobrar el equilibrio aunque con la boca llena de arroz con furikake.

El sentir la masa pegajosa del arroz sharin junto con la mezcla equilibrada de sal que le proponía el furikake con retazos de pescado; más específicamente, salmón, no pudo sino cerrar los ojos mientras masticaba y saboreaba mejor aquel preparado que nunca probó antes y su paladar vibró de alegría junto con su propio estómago, ya que estuvo sin comer desde el almuerzo en el colegio.

Sin duda, aquel sabor era nuevo, llamativo, extraño incluso pero no dejaba de ser agradable. No podía creer que se tratara de furikake. ¿Cómo era eso de combinarlo con pescado? A Mimi le resultaba fascinante aquel descubrimiento, cuando era algo tan normal para los demás. Cuando abrió los ojos de a poco y tragó, observó el plato servido frente a ella y luego levantó sus orbes castaños a los presentes, quienes la observaban expectantes.

― ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Natsuko preocupada. –Si no te gusta, puedes dejarlo y…

― En realidad… -Inició Mimi con una pequeña sonrisa. –Está delicioso.

La mujer se notó más relajada junto con la amplia sonrisa de Daisuke y su discurso sobre "yo tenía razón", mientras Tk lo regañaba por haber sido tan violento con la joven.

― De verdad que no sabes nada de la normalidad, ¿eh, Tachikawa? –Mimi volteó su rostro hacia Matt con las mejillas abultadas, teniendo la boca llena de arroz con furikake de pescado. La imagen fofa de Mimi contradecía a toda etiqueta que solía representar la castaña, siendo motivo suficiente para hacer reír a Matt.

Ella se sonrojó enormemente, pero enseguida la indignación fue reemplazada por la sorpresa de ver a Matt riendo de esa manera. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa y observaba sus facciones tan relajadas. Era una vista genuinamente nueva y atractiva. Mimi sonrió también y una vez que hubo tragado todo lo que traía en su boca, se tapó con una servilleta la boca para poder reír con más libertad.

La cena continuó entre risas y charlas vociferadas, que a Mimi le sentó de maravilla, hasta que observó el reloj dispuesto en la pared de la cocina y en donde tocaban las nueve y media de la noche. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se puso de pie inmediatamente, llamando con ella la atención de los presentes.

― ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Es tan tarde?! –Repuso ella alarmada.

Natsuko miró también el reloj y cayó en cuenta de que era verdad, así que dejó su plato a un lado.

― En verdad nos hemos pasado de tiempo. –Miró a Matt. –Acompáñala a su casa.

― Nosotros también vamos. –Se incluyó Takeru de inmediato mirando a Daisuke y luego a Mimi con una sonrisa, pero su madre le cortó enseguida.

― Tú tienes cosas que hacer para mañana. Deja que tu hermano vaya. –Miró a Matt nuevamente. –Lleva mi auto.

Mimi se apresuró a decir.

― No se preocupen. Llamaré a mi chofer para que venga a recogerme.

― Ya es tarde para sacarlo de su casa. –Dijo Matt mirándola ceñudo.

― ¿Qué tiene? Es su labor después de todo. –Contestó Mimi como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y en verdad así lo consideraba ella.

― ¿Siempre eres tan dulce? –Dijo Yamato con claro sarcasmo en su voz. Se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a la chica para que lo siguiera. -Andando, te llevaré. –Y caminó hacia la sala para buscar las llaves del auto de su madre.

Mimi lo miró marcharse y luego se volteó a ver a los demás, esperando que alguien dijera algo. Sin embargo, la voz de Matt llamándola desde la sala para que se apurara, la hicieron pegar un respingo.

― ¡No me des órdenes, Ishida! –Repuso molesta. Se enderezó fuera de la silla y miró a quienes estaban aún sentados. Se despidió con una reverencia de ellos. –Muchas gracias por la cena, Señora Takaishi. La pasé muy bien.

La mujer sonrió a sus palabras y se puso de pie para acompañarla hasta la salida, donde la despidió con un pequeño cabeceo en forma de respeto. Matt se había adelantado a bajar por las escaleras para ir a encender el vehículo y hacer que entrara en calor, pues era peligroso el conducirlo sin calentarlo antes y más cuando el clima nocturno se caracterizaba por descender los grados.

Antes de que Mimi saliese por la puerta para seguirlo, Natsuko la detuvo.

― Estoy en deuda contigo, Tachikawa. –La castaña sonrió ligeramente pero negó con la cabeza.

― No debería. Soy yo quien está en deuda con ustedes. –Hizo otra reverencia en forma de saludo y luego se giró para marcharse, bajando los escalones hasta poder ver la cabellera rubia de Matt en el estacionamiento.

Empujó la puerta de madera que conducía a la parte trasera del complejo de apartamentos y las luces de un Toyota rojo le indicaron el camino hacia Yamato.

Se plantó junto al auto, mirando al rubio tras el volante. Matt, por su parte al verla plantada allí, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se subiera ya.

― ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Qué te abra la puerta? –Preguntó divertido Matt mientras observaba el tablero del vehículo.

― Eso es obvio. –Respondió Mimi. Matt enseguida la miró entre curioso y divertido, enarcando una ceja, esperando oír que se trataba de una broma, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la castaña, supo que no estaba mintiendo. -¿Qué esperas?

― Que seas normal… -Murmuró entre dientes con hastío. –Abre la puerta tú sola. Tienes todas las posibilidades para hacerlo.

Mimi se echó para atras como si Matt acabara de decirle algún improperio que la haya ofendido, mirándolo con extrañeza en el rostro. Yamato rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, sacando una sonrisa satisfactoria en la castaña. Aunque no veía venir las acciones del muchacho.

Yamato la tomó por los hombros y la encaminó para estar frente a la puerta del acompañante, pero enseguida Mimi lo detuvo.

― ¿Qué haces? Debo ir en la parte trasera. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

― Tienes que estar… Ah, está bien. –La movió casi empujándola hacia la puerta trasera. Ubicándose detrás de ella, tomó su muñeca. Mimi se tensó al sentir la respiración del rubio sobre su oreja derecha. –Muy bien… -Pronunció casi en un susurro, erizando los bellos en la nuca de Mimi. –Ahora, atiende bien porque sólo lo haré una vez.

― ¿H…Harás…qué? –Preguntó con la respiración agitada. Entonces sintió como la mano de Matt guiaba a la suya hasta que la hizo tomar manija de la puerta. Mimi dejó de sentir presión para que la confusión la embargara.

― Ahora, levanta la palanca y estira hacia fuera. Así abrirás la puerta y entrarás sin problema. –Mimi parpadeó un par de veces para comprender lo que sucedía y enseguida se soltó de Matt para empujarlo, abrir la puerta e introducirse dentro del cubículo. - ¡Vaya, aprendes rápido, Tachikawa!

― ¡Eres un idiota! –Le gritó desde dentro del auto. El rubio bufó divertido y se metió también en el auto.

No tardó en movilizar el vehículo, dirigiéndose a la salida del estacionamiento, saliendo así hasta la calle, la cual estaba desierta. Emprendieron la marcha de esta manera.

Yamato corrigió la posición del espejo retrovisor para poder observar mejor lo que lo proseguía, pudiendo observar de paso el rostro de Mimi ladeado, observando la ventana junto a ella. La joven miraba enigmáticamente lo que el vidrio polarizado le enseñaba, silenciosamente.

─ ¿Sabes la calle de tu casa o tampoco eso manejas?

La muchacha trató de guardar la calma ante las palabras del rubio, se notaba el tic nervioso en su ceja al hallar tan impertinente comentario. Ni siquiera lo miró, sólo contestó.

─ Mi casa queda unas cuadras antes de llegar al _Rainbow Bridge_[6]. -Pensó un momento. -Doblando a la cuadra del _Familymart Centerville_.

─ Oh, no está muy lejos de aquí. –Se dijo a sí mismo. Presionó un poco más el acelerador para tomar con más soltura la calle, sin excederse del límite urbano permitido. No sería divertido atraer la atención de algún oficial de tránsito.

― Ishida, -llamó la muchacha sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana, a diferencia del rubio quien la observó un momento por el retrovisor. –aún no te he dicho todo lo que quería. –Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. –En realidad, son dos cosas que aún no he podido decirte.

Matt enarcó una ceja, pero no insistió en el tema. No quería hacerla sentir más presionada de lo que ya se estaría sintiendo. Mimi, cruzada de brazos, entreabrió su boca para empezar a hablar, pero enseguida los cerró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con indecisión.

― He hablado con Michael esta tarde –dijo por fin, aún sin mirarlo, pero de haberlo hecho estaba segura que su nerviosismo se le pasaría al ver el rostro de sorpresa que formuló el rubio. Matt se mantuvo callado y así la castaña continuó hablando. –le expliqué todo y le he pedido lo que deseabas. Lo comprendió y hará lo que esté a su alcance para convencer a su padre de darles otra audición. –Hizo una pausa. –Aunque me ha pedido hablar contigo personalmente un día de éstos.

― ¿Y lo segundo?

Mimi frunció el ceño molesta.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? Me he tomado la gentileza de molestar a Michael por ti y…

― ¿Le debes algo? –Preguntó, interrumpiéndola. Ella no disimuló su confusión al respecto, así que prosiguió. -¿No te ha pedido nada a cambio de hablar con su padre?

― ¿A qué se debe eso? ¡Claro que no! Es un buen amigo que haría todo a buena fe por sus amigos. –Matt rodó los ojos cansinamente.

― Como sea. ¿Qué es lo otro que debes decirme?

Mimi, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, clavo sus uñas en sus brazos a modo de darse valor. Era una chica orgullosa que difícilmente dejaba de lado aquel lado suyo, sin importar las situaciones. Pero con Matt era diferente. Aspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a hablar.

― Había tratado de decirlo desde hace rato, pero es un poco difícil… Yo deseaba discúlpame. –Matt no pudo evitar mirarla a través del espejo retrovisor, encontrándose con los orbes castaños de la muchacha. Claro que Mimi, con aquel simple contacto visual comenzó a perder la poca confianza que logró adquirir en sí misma, dando lugar al nerviosismo. –N…No me mires así, por favor. No es sencillo para mí sí me estás mirando de esa manera. –El chico relajó los hombros y miró a otro punto. –Sé que me odias y crees que soy una molestia. Yo tampoco te considero el más galante de los chicos. Eres arrogante, atrevido, indignante…

― ¿Volvemos a la parte donde te disculpas?

Mimi mostró una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondido por el rubio.

― A pesar de todo, no habías dudado en ayudarme ni en asumir la culpa, cuando eras inocente… Y es por eso que también quería agradecértelo. –Bajó la mirada a sus manos. –Aunque pienses que soy egoísta y desinteresada, no soportaba la idea de no hacer algo por ti. Por eso llamé a Michael y…

― Déjame serte claro, Tachikawa –Le cortó enseguida el muchacho. Mimi lo miró confundida. –No te odio. Si es eso lo que pensabas, estás equivocada. Sí creo que eres mimada, terca y escandalosa, pero no busco que te mortifiques o quieras redimirte porque te he salvado. Como te lo he dicho antes, actuaría de la misma manera habiéndose tratado de cualquier otra persona, desconocida o no. –Hizo una pausa y continuó hablando así. –Lo que en verdad me causa molestia es que parece que aún no caes en cuenta de lo que realmente sucede.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Demonios… -Murmuró. –Escucha, fue tu actitud la que odié. Aquel impulso por mostrarte fuerte e independiente cuando deberías de pensar que tus acciones no sólo te afectan a ti. Sino a todos a tu alrededor. –No se daba cuenta, pero a cada palabra que decía, sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza al volante.

― ¡No actúes como si fuera que me conoces, Ishida! –Dijo molesta Mimi, sin ganas de callarse la rabia que le causó las palabras del rubio. - ¡Yo defiendo lo que creo correcto! Así como tú pero diferimos en concepto, eso es todo.

― ¡¿Crees que meterte al foco del fuego por salvar unas estúpidas galletas es defender algo?! –Matt elevó un poco más la voz, sin darse cuenta y Mimi parecía no quedarse atrás, enderezándose y mostrándose altiva aun estando en el asiento trasero.

― ¡Para ti pueden no significar nada, pero sí para mí! –Bramó iracunda. -¡Y para que lo sepas, hay cosas por las que uno se sacrifica!

― Bien dicho, hay cosas. ¡Cosas importantes! ¡Cosas por las que uno muere defendiéndolo, no por malditas cosas que pueden ser reemplazadas! -Mimi iba a seguir protestando, pero enseguida Matt continuó hablando. - ¡¿Alguna vez has pensado en los demás cuando corres ese tipo de peligro?! No se trata sólo de ti, maldita sea.

A pesar de estarle diciendo esas cosas a la joven, Yamato tenía otro rostro en la cabeza a quién deseaba decirle todo eso. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y de lo alterado que estaba como para estar conduciendo, redujo la velocidad y relajó sus hombros contraídos por el nerviosismo. Aspiró con más tranquilidad y buscó a Mimi a través del espejo. La chica miraba perdidamente la ventana.

Maldijo todo lo que conocía, incluyéndola a ella como a sí mismo. Era un impulsivo que decía todo lo que pensaba sin ponerse a medir sus palabras. Bajó entonces la mirada hasta donde la radio solía ubicarse, pero que en la actualidad sólo prevalecía un espacio vacío.

― Sería menos incómodo si aún contara con la radio. –Dijo con un poco más de calma en su voz. –La radio se descompuso gracias a Takeru.

Mimi levantó el rostro para ver el tablero del vehículo y comprobar aquel detalle en él. Sonrió involuntariamente y con disimulo al imaginarse cómo pudo Tk desbaratar la radio a tal grado de tener que extirparla del tablero.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que tuvieron que detenerse cuando el semáforo dio en rojo. Yamato tenía la costumbre de que cada vez que se detenía el auto, se recostaba por el volante. Quizá para observar mejor el semáforo –el cual estaba muy por encima de él– o sólo se deba a una mala costumbre suya.

Mimi lo observaba en silencio hasta que algo llamó aún más su atención. Unas gotas chocaron contra el vidrio del parabrisas. Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron sorprendidos y entonces volteó a su ventana para ver como más gotas caían contra el vidrio de esta.

Como si ellas pudiesen quemarla, se alejó de la ventana con temor, al tiempo en que volvía su cabeza hacia la otra ventanilla paralela a ella, hallando más gotas de lluvia que iban llenando su visión.

Yamato, al notar cómo las gotas caían con más frecuencia y fuerza, dejó escapar un suspiro cansino. La lluvia sólo le daba ganas de acostarse a dormir, acurrucado entre sus sábanas.

El semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde y él apretó el acelerador del vehículo, yendo a la misma velocidad que hace un momento. Le sorprendía como las calles estaban desiertas y el silencio de su zona era tal que hasta algunos edificios parecían estar durmiendo, a pesar de que Odaiba se caracterizaba por ser un centro de recreación y ocio.

Entonces, entre las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo, un destello brillante se mostró con fuerza pero silencioso aún. La tormenta aún no estaba próxima pero en cualquier momento tomaría partido y para cuando eso, esperaba estar ya metido en su cama. Odiaba manejar con ese tipo de clima.

Estaban en silencio así que percibir un ligero gimoteo proveniente del asiento trasero, fue sencillo. Matt subió los ojos al retrovisor, buscando la imagen de Mimi y le sorprendió verla hecha un ovillo, sujetándose con las manos cada lado de su cabeza mientras ésta se encontraba sobre sus rodillas. Los hombros de Mimi temblaban como hojas y su sollozo se hacía cada vez más audible.

─ ¿Tachikawa?

Fue cuando el sonido abrumador de un trueno, desató un grito desesperado en Mimi y se minimizó mucho más.

─ ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! –Preguntó preocupado y alterado al oírla gritar de esa manera. Ella no contestaba, seguía estando de esa manera.

Otro trueno en compañía del centellante rayo, provocó otro grito desgarrador en Mimi, hasta tal punto de elevar la mirada y rogarle a Yamato que detuviese el auto.

Matt no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero tener a Mimi tan asustada, no era algo que deseaba experimentar con el motor en marcha. Fue reduciendo la velocidad como pudo para así encostarse y colocar las luces de stop.

Pero por desgracia, el cielo se había convertido en un campo minado, donde los centellas de luz propios de los rayos y sus consecuentes rugidos, hicieron que Mimi se echara a llorar con tanta desesperación que Matt no sabía qué hacer. Se volteó a verla y estaba estática, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y las lágrimas bañando todo su rostro como parte de sus rodillas. Nunca antes había visto tanta desesperación plasmado en el rostro de una persona, pero enseguida recordó hace seis meses que había visto aquel rostro.

Apartó aquel recuerdo de su mente y apagó el motor del vehículo. Trató de tranquilizarse también él y volteó a ver a Mimi. La chica temblaba y gimoteaba sin cesar. Se enderezó y trató de hablar con ella, pero parecía imposible.

─ Tachikawa, tranquilízate. –Pero ella no lo oía. Era como si para ella, él no existiese y estuviese sumida en un hoyo oscuro. Necesitaba hacerla reaccionar, pero por cada trueno que resonaba en el cielo, ella perdía más acceso a la realidad.

Recordó a Takeru de pequeño cuando aún vivían juntos y debían soportar las discusiones de sus padres. Aquellas horribles noches sin fin, oyendo los gritos de sus padres, mientras ambos hermanos se tenían sólo el uno al otro. Tk no paraba de llorar y lo único que podía hacer Matt, era tratar de consolarlo con la mentira. Decir que todo estaba bien cuando ni siquiera él sabía si eso era verdad.

Abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto. Enseguida, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y se metió dentro. La temperatura bajó de un momento a otro, pero cuando quiso acercarse a Mimi, arrimó un poco sus dedos sobre la mano de la joven, palideció al sentirla helada.

─ ¿Tachikawa…Qué te ocurre? –Pero ella no lo oía. Sus ojos humedecidos, parpadeaban con dificultad. _«Maldición»_

Un trueno se desató, mucho más atroz y feroz que los anteriores, e hizo que Mimi chillara, pegando un respingo. No tuvo otro remedio más que atraerla hacia él con fuerza hasta aprisionarla entre sus brazos, mientras Mimi lloraba amargamente. Sentía como las manos de la joven sujetaron con fuerza su playera y sus lágrimas humedecieron su pecho.

La abrazó y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle el cabello hasta bajar a la espalda. Arrimó su rostro al oído de la joven y comenzó a hablarle despacio, intentando que ella bajara la voz.

─ Tachikawa, escúchame. Respira y trata de calmarte. –El llanto parecía no cesar, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada. Se alejó un poco de ella y llevó sus manos al rostro de Mimi, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas caía por sus mejillas. Observarla de esa forma le produjo una extraña sensación en el pecho. No iba a poder hacerla reaccionar sólo con hablarle. Necesitaba algo más fuerte.

Acercó su rostro al suyo y aproximó sus labios a los de ella, acabando la distancia entre ambos, besando sus labios. Halló un sabor salado en ellos, uno que las lágrimas desesperadas plasmaron. La besó al principio con temor, simplemente pieles sintiéndose entre ambos. Pero al parecer, su idea tuvo éxito. Mimi se apretó más contra Matt, dejando a su paso un suspiro que resultó tan atractivo para el rubio.

Yamato, por más que lo odiase, tuvo que alejarse de sus labios para poder observarla y corroborar que esté mejor. Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente, con cierta inseguridad para reflejarse en los orbes de Matt. Él sonrió con más tranquilidad y le secó las mejillas con los pulgares, aumentando el sonrojo en la muchacha.

─ T…Tengo miedo… -Susurró ella con el rostro preocupado. –Aún sigo oyendo los… -Matt la hizo callar chitándole levemente.

─ Lo sé, pero no te ocurrirá nada. No estás sola, Mimi. –Le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar y la contempló. Su rostro sonrojado por el llanto y por el beso, era tan tentador. Deseaba besarla mucho más y en cada parte de ella. Pero debía controlarse y dejar de pensar de esa manera.

La castaña le sostuvo la mirada como sorprendida, sonriendo luego divertida, generando curiosidad en él.

─ ¿Qué…?

─ Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. –Matt parpadeó un momento y su sonrojo no conoció precedente. Comenzó a tartamudear como un idiota, buscó alguna coartada qué decir, pero entonces otro trueno hizo gritar a Mimi.

Matt la sostuvo con fuerza. Necesitaba que escuchara algo más que el trueno o volvería a perderla de la realidad. Entonces, recordó que cuando niños, para calmar a Takeru, solía cantarle canciones que ambos conocían y de esa manera, el grito de sus padres pasaba a último plano.

Ocultó el rostro de Mimi en su pecho y siguió acariciando su espalda mientras pensaba en alguna canción que pudiese calmarla.

Era odioso como cuando más necesitaba recordar algo, su mente se empecinaba en hacerle olvidar todo lo que conocía. Pero entonces, recordó la melodía que había compuesto para el grupo y comenzó a tararearle al oído, hasta que las palabras se abrieron paso por sus labios.

**_In this moments, of lost and torments_**

**_When the vast skies don't seems to call to you_**

**_When the weight of this world bears down_**

**_And the stars fallen like tears_**

**_Monuments builts in remembrance of me_**

**_But this monuments fade and fall in decay_**

**_The Memories are all that remains_**

**_As far as east from the west, remember_**

Entonces el coro de la canción pasó a otro plano y nuevos versos nacían en su mente. Versos que en esos momentos deseaba decirle a Mimi para que pudiese calmarla.

**_I am with you always_**

**_From the darkness of night 'ntil the morning_**

**_I am with you always_**

**_From the life until the death takes me_**

Cerró los ojos y recordó a su hermano menor. Eran palabras que también se lo había dicho a él.

**_When hope seems lost, down and lonely_**

**_I am here with you, always_**

Matt sintió como Mimi se removió y apartó su rostro de su pecho, elevando sus ojos hasta los de él. Dejó entonces de cantar para observarla.

─ Cambiaste la letra. –Matt no disimuló su confusión a lo que ella se apartó un poco más de él para conducir su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta que le pertenecía al rubio, sacando de éste un papel doblado en cuatro. Abrió los ojos sorprendido de volver a ver aquel papel y vio como Mimi iba desdoblándolo.

─ ¿Lo tenías tú? –Pronunció incrédulo, mirando las manos de Mimi. Levantó sus ojos a los de ella y no pudo disimular su sorpresa. -Creí que se cayó aquel día del incendio.

─ Estaba dentro de la chaqueta. –Explicó. Bajó entonces la vista al papel, para después tendérselo a Matt y mirarlo con genuina ternura. –Es una muy buena canción, pero… Creo que me quedo con la improvisación.

No se había dado cuenta pero de un momento a otro, sentía su rostro arder ligeramente. Tenía que agradecer que no haya mucha luz o ella sería conocedora del sonrojo que le propinó. Sonrió para sus adentros y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Mimi, mirándola a los ojos, viendo como ella reaccionaba a su caricia, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Soy yo o tienes la costumbre de sorprenderme? –Murmuró divertido, sacando en Mimi una sonrisa más relajada.

― Lo sé. Soy una cajita de sorpresas. –La sonrisa que le dedicó Mimi estaba cargada de ternura pero también de picardía. Una combinación que dejó a Matt con la guardia baja.

Un nuevo rugido del cielo, aplacó su diversión, enviando ondas de terror por todo el cuerpo de Mimi, quien pegó un respingo y se cubrió con ambas manos sus oídos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiese mandar lejos todos sus miedos.

Sin darse tiempo a analizar las cosas, la sostuvo con fuerza protectora, acariciando los brazos de Mimi, intentando relajar la tensión. Subió entonces sus manos a donde descansaban las de Mimi, y comenzó a hablar lento y despacio pero con seguridad.

― Tranquila, nada te sucederá. –Bajó las manos de Mimi con lentitud hasta que éstas dejaron de cubrir sus oídos. –Estás a salvo aquí… Conmigo. –La castaña dudó un momento pero finalmente, levantó sus párpados y se encontró con aquellos orbes lapislázulis.

Estaba acostumbrada a hallar en ellos mofa, autosuficiencia y enojo, que parecía una ilusión óptica ―propia de la poca iluminación― el ver una genuina preocupación en los ojos de Matt, una mezcla de seguridad y preocupación que calaba aún más fuerte que todos aquellos monstruosos estruendos dentro de ella.

― G…Gracias… -Susurró tan bajo que por un momento, creyó que su voz no había salido. Pero al ver como Matt le mostró una sonrisa ligera y comprensiva, supo que su cercanía permitió ser oída.

El rubio la atrajo más hacia él, posando su frente contra la de Mimi y logrando que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran y sus respiraciones acabaran por acompasarse. Ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse.

Matt fue consciente de sus acciones, pasado un momento y aunque sabía que nuevamente estaba yendo contra su promesa, no podía imaginarse alejar a Mimi en esos momentos. Se la veía tan frágil y él deseaba consolar su tormento. Quería ser el único a quien ella recurra cuando sintiese temor o angustia… Se maldijo internamente pero no se alejó de ella. Lo necesitaba.

― Disculpa… -Habló Mimi pasado un momento en completo silencio. Yamato dirigió sus ojos hacia Mimi pero sin apartarse de ella. La chica seguía mirando hacia abajo, incapaz de verlo a la cara. Quizá por vergüenza o por temor a alejarse de él. –N…No suelo ser tan… Miedosa. En verdad. –Tragó saliva. –Pero es algo que no puedo controlar. D…De verdad me…me avergüenza que me veas de esta manera. –Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. -Ni siquiera Tai o Yolei saben que sufro este tipo de fobias. –Matt entrecerró los ojos y algo de él se sentía aliviado. Vio a Mimi sonreír con dureza. –Normalmente, estoy al tanto de los pronósticos y siempre tiendo a mirar el cielo en busca de algo sospechoso; soy una maniática. Todos creen que se debe a una razón superficial, para mantener mi imagen impecable, lejos de la lluvia… Y prefiero que sigan pensando en eso… -Mimi lo miró por primera vez y estudió la expresión de Yamato, intentando descifrar la reacción del mismo. Lo más común sería que en estos momentos comenzara a burlarse de ella, diciendo que no era más que una niña pequeña llorando por truenos. Pero entre todas las palabras que esperaba oír de él, no previó las que Matt profirió seguidamente.

― No entiendo por qué te disculpas. –Formuló primeramente, mirándola serio. –El miedo no es algo que puedas controlar ni ocultar. Puedes dejar de fingir… -Dijo lo último en un leve tono. –Créeme. Las apariencias son difíciles de mantener en alto por mucho tiempo. Llegará un momento en que te cansarás y todo el esfuerzo se vendrá abajo. Y es allí cuando realmente el lamento no está de más.

Mimi no apartó sus ojos de él, admirada por sus palabras. El tono en que lo decía y la forma en que sus orbes azules lucían…

― Supongo que sabes de lo que hablas, porque ya lo has vivido, ¿no es verdad?

Matt no dijo nada por un momento. Estudió sus palabras y tras un suspiro de resignación, asintió.

― Se podría decir que sí.

Nuevamente un largo silencio lo precedió. Mimi no sabía si debía alejarse ya de él o permanecer aún en esa posición tan cómoda, sintiéndolo tan cerca. Por más que quisiese mantenerse aún como la digna Tachikawa que pretendía ser, sabía que poco y nada había para mostrar. Ya que Matt, ahora, era conocedor de lo que en verdad se ocultaba tras toda aquella máscara.

Viéndose tan cerca y tan apegada a Matt, estaba comenzando a dudar de su fuerza de voluntad. Pero no podía mentirse a sí misma. Había tanto en él que despertaba abrumantes emociones en ella. Tentada a correr y alejarse, pero ella seguía estando allí, esperando que él penetrara cuanto más pudiese en ella. ¿Por qué?

― Lamento haberte gritado hace un momento. –La voz de Matt trajo de vuelta a Mimi a la realidad. Ella recordó las palabras del muchacho y la forma en que se había alterado. –No suelo perder la calma. No con tanta facilidad, al menos… Pero he perdido a una persona muy importante hace poco, gracias a esa actitud. No lo tomes a mal. Sé que tratas de evitarles problemas a los demás, de resolver todo por tus propios medios, pero deberías de pensar que tus decisiones no sólo te afectan. También hay personas que se preocupan por ti y deberías de devolverle el gesto, pensando también en ellos.

La castaña digirió las palabras de Matt y pensó en Tanaka. El mayordomo que velaba por ella como si fuese el abuelo que no tuvo. Aún recordaba la expresión de miedo y preocupación que se había apoderado del mayor cuando ocurrió aquel incendio en el colegio.

Bajó la mirada y apartó su frente de la de Matt, bajo la atenta mirada de éste. En cambio, ella recostó su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y hombro de Matt, ocultando su rostro del rubio. Necesitaba pensar. Tanaka no era el único sirviente que sufría a causa de las niñerías de Mimi. La chica se preguntaba si alguna otra persona se preocupaba por ella de igual forma y cayó en cuenta que nunca se había dado la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

La culpabilidad comenzó a arder en su pecho, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Y sin darse cuenta, abrazó más a Matt.

El rubio, por su parte, sintió cierta desilusión al ver como Mimi se alejó de él, pero al posar su cabeza contra su hombro, un calor abrazador lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. Al principio se sintió torpe y no sabía cómo responder a aquel gesto, pero entonces llevó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mimi, forjándose a su figura. Estaba seguro que podría acostumbrarse al cuerpo de Mimi a tal punto de volverse un adicto a ella. Su aroma era embriagante y su calor lo tranquilizaba. Aquella forma en que ella se mostraba a él, sin barreras o máscaras, encendía un instinto protector en él. En parte, comprendía a Tai por ello. Se notaba que tenía el mismo efecto en él, pero en esos momentos prefería no hacerse mención de que ella abrazaba al moreno de la misma manera. La simple idea afectó su humor.

Habló entonces al oído de Mimi.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o prefieres esperar que pare la lluvia? –Era verdad. La tormenta aún azotaba en el exterior, aunque ya no con tanta fuerza como lo fue hace un momento.

Mimi observó la ventanilla que tenía enfrente y se aleja un poco de Matt, deshaciendo el abrazo pero no la cercanía que tenían ambos. Ella se recuesta contra el respaldo del asiento y lo miro con cierta vergüenza en sus ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con indecisión.

― ¿P…Podemos esperar?

Matt sonrió y se recostó junto a ella. Ambos estuvieron observando el techo del vehículo, oyendo las gotas golpear las ventanas y alguna que otra precipitación en el cielo. Yamato vio a Mimi tensarse cuando el brillo de un rayo esclareció el cielo. Debía mantenerla ocupada.

― Siempre que alguien me pregunta por mi más grande miedo… -Inició Matt, atrayendo la atención de Mimi. Él la mira con una pequeña sonrisa que ella corresponde. –Siempre digo que no temo a nada.

― ¿Qué no eras tú el que hizo un conmovedor discurso sobre que el fingir está mal? –Yamato rio por lo bajo. –No es justo que sepas mi fobia y yo no la tuya.

― ¿Parezco tener miedo a algo? –Preguntó con autosuficiencia, ganándose así que Mimi lo mirara con una ceja enarcada. Matt se encogió de hombros y le señaló con su dedo índice. –Bien, pero si dices algo, me las pagarás.

― Estaremos a mano. –Sonrió con inocencia. Matt lo pensó un momento y dijo.

― Payasos. Los odio.

Mimi parpadeó un momento y luego echó una pequeña risa que hizo sonrojar al Ishida.

― ¿Por qué te ríes? Son abominables.

― No lo puedo creer. Toda esa imagen de chico-nada-me-importa era solamente algo superficial.

― En realidad, pocas cosas me importan. –Alegó con tono indiferente pero aún no podía digerir la mofa en la voz de Mimi.

― Bien, bien. ¿Cómo surgió tu _coulrofobia_?[7] –Preguntó Mimi, pero Yamato ya no sabía si continuar hablando sobre el tema. La castaña lo notó. Se llevó entonces su mano hasta la de Matt. Ante su tacto, el chico bajó sus ojos hasta los dedos de Mimi y luego los subió para ver su rostro. –Lo siento, no quise burlarme.

― Orgullo herido. Me burlaré de ti cuando haya parado la lluvia. –Mimi le sacó la lengua a lo que él sonrió satisfecho. –Bien, fue en mi cuarto cumpleaños que mis padres quisieron hacer algo diferente por mi cumpleaños, así que mi padre se disfrazó de payaso y no, no me mires así. Fue horrible. Decía cosas sin sentido y se reía de cualquier estupidez. ¡Nadie puede estar feliz siempre, es antinatural! –Se pasó una mano por el cabello. -Como sea… Yo eché a llorar y me escondí en el baño. No salí de allí hasta que mi padre se sacó el horrible traje y limpió su rostro. Fin de la historia. –Miró a Mimi con una ceja enarcada. -¿Algo más que quieras acotar, chica graciosa?

― Nop. –Soltó pero enseguida dijo. –Claro que para tu próximo cumpleaños, me disfrazaré de _Harley Quinn[8]. _Sería divertido verte encerrado en el baño a los 18 años.

― Tachikawa, si te disfrazaras de _Harley Quinn_, muchos chicos se meterían al baño pero no precisamente para esconderse. –Mimi cambió su expresión divertida por un sonrojo abrumador que ensanchó la sonrisa en Yamato, comprendiendo la indirecta del chico. Comenzaba a notar que adoraba ver su rostro avergonzado y aun mas el ser él quien la provocase.

― A…Así que… T…Tus padres… -En forma incómoda se aclaró la garganta, tratando de disimular sus movimientos robóticos y avergonzados que le causó el comentario de Matt. – ¿Aún les gusta darte ese tipo de cumpleaños? –Dijo a son de broma, intentando relajarse en el acto, pero al ver como la expresión en Matt cambió, no sabía si fue malinterpretada.

― En realidad, ese fue mi último cumpleaños en donde ambos estuvieron juntos. –Comentó el rubio. A cada palabra pronunciada, Mimi borró la sonrisa de su semblante. –Diez meses después, se divorciaron.

Mimi tragó saliva con dificultad, como si estuviese tragando clavos en su lugar. Miró sus rodillas y se relamió los labios con ansiedad. Pero fue cuando unió los cabos sueltos: El por qué Yamato y Takeru llevaban apellidos distintos, o lo que Hikari le había mencionado sobre el hermano mayor de Tk que hacía apenas unos meses se mudó con él y su madre. Parpadeó un poco confundida y recordó que al entrar en la casa de los Takaishi, un rápido vistazo le bastó para ver que en las repisas que poseía una estantería de madera ubicada en la sala, cargaba fotografías, que entre todas las que había, sólo mostraban los rostros del menor entre los rubios y su madre.

Una fría sensación se apoderó de su nuca y casi tuvo el impulso de pasarse una mano por esa zona, como si aquello se esfumaría con una sacudida. Había mucho de Matt que no sabía, estaba claro, él no daba apertura a mucho tampoco; pero en esos momentos, quería saber todo de él. Todo cuanto pudiese.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia él y lo vio perderse en la ventana empañada. Deseaba conocer qué había detrás de aquellos ojos indiferentes, que intentaban mostrarse serenos ante cualquier situación. Desde que lo conoció, se debía de admitir a sí misma, consideró a Yamato como un chico misterioso gracias a su carácter reservado pero con una personalidad llamativa. Le resultaba atractivo aquel aire en él, pero en esos momentos, el saber que había algo mucho más profundo dentro suyo, la llenó de una curiosidad admirativa… Y un temor renuente.

― Hikari me había mencionado algo sobre tus padres… Sobre su divorcio. –Hizo una pausa. –Lo había olvidado. Lo lamento. Fue un comentario inapropiado.

― Vaya… Dos disculpas en tan sólo un día. Demonios, ¿soy yo o te estas ablandando? –Mimi parpadeó y después frunció el ceño.

― No tienes por qué actuar así, como si nada te importa.

― En realidad, no me importa, Tachikawa. –Soltó sin apartar la sonrisa torcida en su rostro. –Y a ti tampoco debe de importarte. Está en el pasado y ahí se debe quedar.

― Puede ser, -concedió ella sin apartar la mirada ceñuda de la de él. –pero por más enterrado que esté en el pasado, eso no significa que no haya dejado marca. –Exhaló un suspiro. –Ni que sea fácil de olvidar. –Dijo lo último en un tono más bajo.

Yamato miró a Mimi cerrar sus puños con fuerza, preguntándose qué estaba surcando la mente de la joven, hasta que ella levantó los ojos de vuelta a los suyos y lo increpó.

― Con mi familia acostumbrábamos a ir de vacaciones a Kyoto, a la casa de la hermana de mi madre. –Inició. –Tenía cinco años como lo recuerdo. Estábamos en su gran casa, era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Yo estaba acostada durmiendo cuando el sonido de voces viniendo de la cocina me despertó. Eran las voces de mi mamá y mi tía. Al principio no escatimé en detalles, hasta que oí al cielo rugir de repente. Fue suficiente para quitarme el sueño y salir de mi habitación en busca del consuelo de mi madre y mi tía.

Matt entrecerró los ojos comprendiendo a dónde iba dirigido aquel relato. Ella apartó su mirada y a Yamato le pareció ver como los orbes castaños de la muchacha se sumergían en una lejanía surreal, como si estuviese reviviendo nuevamente los recuerdos que materializaron su miedo.

― Salí de la habitación y oía la voz alterada de mi madre. Ella es una mujer muy dulce y casi nunca se enfada o pierde el control. Es toda una dama… Así que oírla de esa manera era algo nuevo e… Impensable. –Hizo una pausa. –Mi tía tampoco se quedaba callada. Ambas gritando y maldiciendo… Un recuerdo horrible. Parecería que a cada decibel que subían, la tormenta empeoraba. Los sonidos eran demasiado fuertes y comencé a marearme. Tenía miedo y la oscuridad del pasillo tampoco ayudaba. –Cerró los ojos congregando fuerzas para continuar hablando.

» Al tratarse de una mansión tradicional japonesa las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso, así que cuando intenté bajar por los escalones, el sonido de un trueno me hizo perder el equilibrio y… Caí de las escaleras con el sonido de los gritos y el trueno en mi cabeza. –Hizo una larga pausa que Yamato no se atrevía a quebrar. –No recuerdo nada después de eso, así que supongo que me desmayé en ese momento. Fue la última vez que fuimos a la casa de mi tía, pero cada vez que hay anticipo de tormenta o siquiera las nubes oscuras cubriendo el cielo, es como si reviviese de nuevo todo aquel momento.

Matt no sabía qué decir, tenía las palabras de Mimi en la cabeza y la imagen viva de una pequeña niña cayendo por las escaleras mientras aquella vivencia tortuosa se tatuaba dentro de ella. Mimi volvió a hablar.

― Sé que me oculto tras mucha apariencia, que no deseo preocupar a los demás, tienes razón. Pero no quieras darme un sermón cuando tú no eres muy diferente. –La castaña miraba a Yamato con seriedad, con determinación en sus ojos, como si la chica llorona hubiese desaparecido para dejar en su lugar a otra persona completamente diferente.

Era una faceta en Tachikawa que le gustó encontrar, una diferente a la apariencia que enseñaba. Sonrió de medio lado y llevó una mano a la mejilla de la castaña. Ante su tacto, Mimi se encogió de hombros y por más que deseaba mantener su firmeza, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el simple tacto del chico como si de mantequilla se tratara. Se maldijo a ella misma por ello.

― No dejas de sorprenderme. –Susurró él. Pero él no lo decía por las palabras de Mimi, sino porque sentía que ella lo comprendía y un arrebato de sinceridad lo asfixiaba. Quería recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica y desahogarse. Nunca antes tuvo la necesidad de hablar de sus problemas, porque tenía el consuelo de la música, de las notas, de las cuerdas, de acordes que expresen todo lo que él no podía con palabras. Pero entonces, esa niña aparece y él tiene esos arranques maricas de hablar de sentimientos… Mierda tras mierda.

― Ishida, dime… -Dijo Mimi tomando la mano de Matt, alejándolo de su rostro, porque no podía concentrarse con su tacto. –la persona a quién perdiste…

― Demonios, mujer… -Susurró con sequedad. -¿Esperas que me desahogue porque hemos compartido algunas confidencias? –Negó con la cabeza.

La Tachikawa infló los cachetes molesta y soltó la mano de Matt.

― Hablas como si fuese un canje, idiota.

― Oh, perdóname, ¿qué no era eso?

Mimi se cruzó de brazos con el rostro sonrojado.

― ¡Claro que no! –Su firmeza fue flaqueando al pronunciar lo siguiente. –P…Pero he sido sincera contigo. Muestra algo de compasión.

Yamato lanzó una risa seca y corta. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás. Dio una corta mirada a Mimi y la forma en que ella lo miraba y juraba por el cielo que estaba a punto de ceder ante ella. ¡Como la odiaba!

Matt no hablaba de la muerte de su padre, porque sabía el proceso: Incomodidad, silencio, compasión, pena dirigida entera y directamente hacia él. Odiaba ver eso en los ojos de las personas. Era una de las razones por las que él no deseaba ir al velorio de su padre. Sólo gente que fingía comprender el dolor ajeno, pero lo que en realidad hacía eran tirar migajas de pena hacia él. "Oh, pobrecito, no se merece esto". Pero lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente de todas las personas era "Sólo traerá problemas a Natsuko y a Takeru" "Un chico como _él_ sólo hace eso: traer problemas."

Lo recordaba. Recordaba cada maldita palabra de consuelo y cada mirada hipócrita que le dedicaron, aunque claro… Él hizo inolvidable el velorio de su padre. Sonrió con amargura y luego volteó a Mimi.

― Bien, –dijo él, pero levantó su dedo índice como si estuviese dictaminándole algo. –pero si consigo que mi historia sea mejor, estarás en desventaja y me deberás un favor.

Ella enarcó una ceja confundida.

― ¿Un favor? ¡Estás loco!, Ishida. ¿Yo lo hago ver como un canje y tú como una competencia?

― No te amargues, mujer. –Mimi rodó los ojos a lo que él hizo brillar su incisivo con diversión. Se llevó las manos tras la nuca, recostándose por el asiento con ellas. -Tenía casi ocho años y Takeru, cinco cuando nos separamos definitivamente y comencé a vivir con mi padre, tras tantos pleitos legales a causa de la custodia. Fue un cambio muy duro para ambos, dependíamos del otro como no tienes idea.

― Aprendí a valerme por mí mismo cuando todo eso pasó, o eso pensaba. Separarme de Takeru implicó un duro golpe y más al ver que mi imagen de hermano mayor se desvanecía con Taichi de por medio. –Mimi mostró su desconcierto a lo que Matt hizo un paréntesis. –Takeru y Hikari fueron compañeros y amigos desde que tienen uso de memoria. Uno de mis mayores temores era ver que Tk prefiriese a Tai antes que a mí y eso nos llevó a una rivalidad sin aparente tregua entre ambos, claro que él no sabía los motivos que me llevaron a detestarlo por tanto tiempo. –Sonrió con cinismo. –Bien, digamos que maduré con el paso de los años y caí en cuenta que nuestra pobre comunicación como hermanos era un duro paso para poder independizarnos. Claro que lo último que deseaba era que mi hermano tuviese que crecer forzosamente cuando aún era un niño. Madurar rápido es una mierda. –Lo oyó bufar. –Creí que lo hice tras todo lo que sucedió, creí que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar lo que fuese, que ya no dependía de nadie más… Pero entonces él, mi padre, comenzó a enfermar.

Mimi no se percató que se estaba acercando a Matt. Podía sentir como las palabras de él resonaban en su propio pecho, retumbando como campana y haciéndola sentir tan vacía y adolorida. Imaginarse el dolor que habría sentido el rubio al imaginarse a Taichi suplantándolo como hermano mayor de Tk. Sin duda, ella creía que el castaño era un estupendo hermano, ella misma lo consideraba como uno, por lo que el miedo de Matt tenía fundamento pero ella no creía que Tk pudiese tener un mejor hermano que Matt.

― Mi padre era un fumador, un adicto al tabaco y todo gracias al fracaso. Se sentía un perdedor. Ya traía el hábito de joven, pero aquello se volvió una dependencia insana. Un matrimonio fallido, un hijo alejado de él, otro al cual le costaba educar, los gastos… Recuerdo encontrar como diez a quince cajetillas a la mañana, desperdigadas por toda su habitación, pero siempre que le preguntaba algo, me decía "aún eres joven para estas cosas" o "cuando seas mayor lo entenderás"… -Guardó silencio un momento que pareció ser una eternidad. –Hace tres años se le diagnosticó cáncer pulmonar y el muy maldito… No pensaba decírmelo.

Mimi apretó los puños con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula. La sola idea de imaginarse a un chico de catorce o quince años haciéndose a la idea de que su padre padecía una enfermedad de tal magnitud y sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo… Era agobiante.

― Me lo ocultó los primeros tiempos hasta que el efecto físico y los dolores ya no podían ser maquillados. Cuando le exigí una explicación, él sólo dijo que cuando sea mayor lo entendería. Era un idiota. –Vio a Matt apretar con más fuerza su mandíbula y por un momento, temió que fuese a descolocársela. -Él no quería que sus problemas recayeran sobre mis hombros, pero acabó dando a un chico de diecisiete años el cargo de su muerte y la lección empírica de vivir con ello. Lo odié tanto, hasta ahora lo hago.

El silencio se instaló en la cabina, cada uno con pensamientos asaltando sus mentes. Matt la miró y sonrió con cinismo.

― ¿Lo ves? Es por esa misma razón que odio hablar de esto. –Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se lo restregó para después pasarse los dedos entre sus hebras rubias. –La gente te mira con lástima palpable, te dice cosas para que intentes sentirte mejor pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mi padre está muerto.

Mimi se enderezó sobre el asiento, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, acortó la distancia entre ambos y sin pensárselo mucho, atrajo a Matt entre sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en su cuello. El muchacho no reaccionó al principio, lo tomó por sorpresa. Lo único que podía apreciar con claridad eran los finos brazos de Mimi rodeándole el cuello mientras su cabeza descansaba a un lado de la de él. El aroma de ella lo invadió y cerró los ojos para deleitarse con su esencia. Relajó los hombros y se sumió en la figura de la chica.

― No sé qué decir –dijo Mimi muy bajito a la altura del oído de Matt, enviándole descargas de energía cuando las vibraciones de la voz de la joven se aventuró en su oído. –pero puedes estar seguro que lo último que quiero enseñarte es mi lástima. –La sintió sonreír. –Prefiero abrazarte antes que decir algo estúpido.

Yamato apreció las palabras de la castaña, porque aquel abrazo era sincero, lo sentía y eso provocó mil y un sensaciones en él. Esa chica tenía una facilidad increíble para hacerlo vacilar. Era terriblemente peligrosa y eso le gustaba, le gustaba ver que era impredecible, que lo sorprendería con una nueva imagen y palabras que no esperaría escuchar.

― Entonces, esto demuestra quién ganó. –Comentó divertido.

Mimi se separó de él casi de un salto, como si estuviese ardiendo en llamas.

― Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿no?

― ¿Qué? ¿A que mi historia no te dio ganas de llorar? –Mimi no podía creer la indiferencia de Matt y eso lo dejó expresamente escrito en su rostro. -¿Cuánto va el marcador? ¿Ishida: 100. Tachikawa: 1?

― Eres un maldito idiota. –Escupió ella, aunque con un tono de voz fingiendo enfado. Le falta poco por esbozar una sonrisa divertida. -¿Cómo es eso de Tachikawa: 1? Salve tu pellejo, Ishida. ¡Dos veces!

― Bien, ahora es cuando nombro las mil y un veces en que te he cubierto a ti. –Mimi rio por lo bajo y él deseaba oírla más.

Posó con fuerza su mano sobre la mejilla de Matt, disimulando una bofetada que ensanchó la sonrisa en Matt. Vio que él la miraba con intensidad. Como miras una obra de arte abstracta, atraído por su belleza mientras tratas de comprender su significado y la sensación de sentirse deseada, aclaró las dudas en su mente. No lo pensó más y se acercó a él, acortando la distancia entre ambos, posó sus labios sobre los de Matt de forma casi torpe y tímida.

Al principio fue un movimiento rígido e inseguro, pero cuando su piel conoció la textura firme y cálida de los labios del Ishida, ella pareció relajarse y dejarse llevar.

Ante sus labios, Matt se tensó porque entre todas las cosas que esperaba de la joven, no estaba en sus planes que diese el primer paso. Cuando sintió que acariciaba su mejilla, una calidez desconocida recorrió todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Pero aquel beso no conocía precedentes. Era un beso casto, un simple roce de labios, como lo es el tacto de pétalos de cerezo posarse en la piel. Y sin embargo, en él tenía un efecto mucho más profundo.

Mimi se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con temor y ansiedad.

― ¿Estamos a mano ahora? –Susurró ella mordiéndose el labio inferior en forma involuntaria, revelando lo nerviosa que estaba. Su sonrojo iba en aumento y era adorable, pero en él tenía un efecto diferente.

― ¿A mano? –Preguntó mirando los labios de Mimi. –Tienes que estar bromeando. –Llevó sus manos a la pequeña cintura de la castaña y la acercó a él, dejando que el vientre de la chica se apoyara descaradamente sobre su pecho plano. Sintió como Mimi se tensaba ante su tacto. –Te has puesto en desventaja, porque deseo más de esos. –Ella sonrió ligeramente y volvió a besarlo con aquella ingenuidad de principiante. Aquella que revelaba la virginidad de labios y para qué negar que de muchas cosas más.

Ese simple pensamiento, excitó mucho más a Matt. Mimi daba pequeños besos que iban aumentando el calor en el rubio. Si la joven deseaba matarlo lentamente, esa era la mejor manera.

Una voz, débil y apagada, sonaba desde la profundidad de la mente de Yamato, diciéndole que continuar con aquello estaba mal, que estaba cavando su propia tumba. Le daba la razón a su sentido común, estaba siendo un idiota al confraternizar de esa manera con los labios de Mimi, pero la carne es débil y sabía que ante ella, él no tenía voz ni voto. Su debate interno fue aplacado rotundamente cuando Mimi lamió el labio inferior de Yamato con dulzura, como si se tratara de un caramelo. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y sabía que allí no había marcha atrás. Adiós al orgullo, adiós a las barreras… Ahora sólo eran ellos dos.

― A la mierda contigo, Tachikawa. –Susurró contra los labios de Mimi y se los mordió con placer, arrebatándole un gemido de sorpresa que lo volvió loco.

Ella abrió los labios ante la mordida y fue cuando Matt aprovechó para profundizar aquel beso que empezó con ternura y estaba por tornarse peligroso. La lengua de él se movía con habilidad y experiencia a través de la cavidad de ella, quien se sentía torpe y excitada al mismo tiempo, buscando cuanto más podía de él. Le gustaba sentir a Matt enseñarle el placer de los besos y de los efectos que él podía causar en ella.

De forma involuntaria, guiada más bien por el ardor que encendía en ella, arqueó su espalda y apegó aún más su cuerpo al del rubio. Él la sostuvo con mucha más pertenencia, abrazándola con fuerza, reclamándola como suya.

Ella cambio el trayecto de sus manos –que antes sujetaban el rostro de Matt– a su cabello, hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios del chico, despeinándolo en el trayecto. Amaba sentir las hebras finas y sedosas entre sus dedos, haciéndose con el aroma que desprendía Yamato: una esencia sencillamente cautivadora entre menta y un ligero sabor a café, de esos que le dan sabor a una mañana tediosa.

Alentado por el tacto de Mimi, el rubio comenzó a acariciarla, invadiendo con sus manos la espalda de la chica, pasando por alto los límites de su blusa, sintiendo claramente la tersa piel en ella, una que no se cansaría de recorrerla hasta memorizársela por completo. A cada roce de sus manos, ella temblaba y se mecía contra él. Sin duda esa niña era terriblemente peligrosa. La voz de su razón que antes gritaba por hacerse escuchar, ahora era tan sólo un susurro que ni se molestaba ya en intervenir.

Sin pensarlo, Matt la subió sobre sus piernas. Ella se sentó a horcajadas de las caderas del muchacho, fundiendo sus tiernos senos contra el fuerte pecho del rubio. Un tacto realmente inspirador y más al sentir como éstos iban expresando la excitación de Mimi. Era la primera vez para la castaña sintiendo ese tipo de sensaciones, una mezcla entre excitación y miedo; Matt lo sabía y no mentía al decir que se sentía orgulloso de ser quien provocase aquello en ella.

Ishida se separó un poco de los labios de la joven para dirigir un recorrido de besos por su níveo cuello, en forma lenta y sensual, que aumentaba el calor dentro de aquel auto. La castaña reía por lo bajo y daba pequeños suspiros de placer. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera y no podía describirlo con palabras, pero esperaba que nunca acabase. La voz de Mimi ahogada en gemidos lo enloquecía y le dibujó con los labios una marca rojiza sobre el cuello de la muchacha.

― Y…Yamato… -Susurró entre risas, sacando de él una sonrisa provocativa.

― no suena nada mal. –Comentó. –Repítelo.

― Yama… -Una luz potente interrumpió sus palabras y sus besos. Ambos se volvieron a la dirección de dónde provenía aquel resplandor.

La confusión los hizo aguzar la visión. Matt limpió el vidrio empañado de su ventana, observando la figura de un automóvil policial aparcado a una distancia relativa de donde se encontraban. La vergüenza los hizo separarse al darse cuenta que un oficial estaba acercándose a su vehículo.

* * *

><p>La preocupación en Tai y Tanaka fue tanta que decidieron salir a buscar indicios de Mimi. Ya era preocupante que la joven no hubiese dado referencias del lugar a donde iría, pero era algo agobiante el que las horas transcurriesen sin noticias de ella.<p>

Lo último que deseaba era estar acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, incapaz de dormir por tener aquella preocupación latente en su cabeza.

Regresó sus pasos de vuelta a la Mansión Tachikawa en donde sólo se encontraban los sirvientes que atendían a la familia. Keisuke estaba de viaje de negociosos, mientras que Satoe aún no regresaba de la oficina. Sabía la difícil relación que llevaba Mimi con sus ocupados padres y eso sólo lo preocupaba aún más.

Estando a una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa de la mencionada, vio como un vehículo aparcaba frente a ésta, deteniéndolo para admirar la escena. Enseguida vio que de él descendían dos personas. Su rostro cambió por completo al ver a Mimi ser una de ellas.

― ¡Mimi! –Gritó, llamando la atención de los recién llegados.

― ¿Tai? –Preguntó ella confusa. Él no esperó a nada más, sólo echó a correr, descendiendo la velocidad de sus pasos estando a tan sólo un metro de ella para así mirarla con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué haces…? –Antes de darle tiempo para hablar, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

Era verdad que el castaño se avergonzaba muchas veces de expresarse así. No por temor a malinterpretaciones, sino más bien por mantener su imagen de chico despreocupado. Ella lo sabía, pero en esos momentos no le interesaba nada más que saber que Mimi estaba bien.

― ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Creí que te sucedió algo! –Explotó él cuando se separó y la enfrentó con la mirada.

Mimi parpadeó por un momento y al parecer su cerebro hizo contacto sobre la razón de por qué Tai se encontraba en su casa.

― ¡Oh, Tai, cuanto lo siento! ¡Olvidé nuestra tarde!

― Eso no importa, -dijo. -¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no has llevado tu celular? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos Tanaka y yo?

― ¡¿Señorita?! –La voz del mayordomo se hizo oír y todos miraron al hombre mayor saliendo de la residencia con el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa en una mano, a paso apurado para ir hacia la joven y estrecharla en sus brazos. -¡No sabe lo preocupados que estábamos todos! ¡Su madre ha llamado recientemente! –Mimi miró a Tanaka con rostro sorprendido. –No tuve opción, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía. –Finalizó mientras le peinaba el largo cabello a la joven.

Tai se alejó un poco para darle espacio a Tanaka en abrazarla, siendo el momento en que se percató de la otra presencia. La persona que acompañaba a Mimi en el auto.

― ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó aún con la voz alterada. Se acercó hacia él pero antes de llegar, se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. -¿Ella estaba contigo? –Matt pareció sorprenderse ante su pregunta y tardó en contestar. Tai observó la forma en que Matt estaba reaccionando y un calor lo invadió. -¡¿Tienes idea de lo agobiante que fueron estas tres horas?! ¡¿Ni siquiera se te pasó llamarme a avisar?!

Matt se sentía culpable, pero un ligero malestar se acentuó en él con las palabras de Tai. Endureció su mirada.

― ¿No crees que ella es lo suficientemente grande como para valerse por sí misma? –Dijo, aunque solamente para contradecir al moreno, pues con todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche se dio cuenta que no era verdad.

― ¿Qué dijiste? –Arrastró las palabras con amenaza.

― ¡Tai, fue mi culpa! –Ambos giraron la mirada hacia Mimi quien seguía bajo la protección de los brazos de Tanaka. Se separó de él para acudir hacia sus amigos. –Fue mi culpa. Olvidé mi teléfono al salir, pero no pensé que tardaría demasiado. Me perdí buscando la casa de Yamato, pero tuve la suerte de que me encontró. –Sonrió tímidamente mirando a Matt. Él sonrió de igual manera.

Tai pasó su mirada de Mimi a Matt y aquella manera en que se sonreían era una clara señal de que había algo mucho más profundo.

― ¿Yamato? –Preguntó Tai a Mimi. -¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? –Y el sonrojo en Mimi fue la última confirmación que necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

― ¿Por qué tiene que darte explicaciones? – reclamó Yamato mirando retadoramente a Taichi, quien no disimuló su rabia. Mimi estaba comenzando a perder la calma.

― Suficiente. Tai, lo lamento. –Se alivió de tener la atención del moreno. –Sólo fui a buscar a Yama… Ishida para entregarle su chaqueta y hablarle a cerca de su castigo removido por la directora. –Tai enarcó una ceja y señaló la chaqueta que tenía Mimi sobre los hombros. Ella captó su indirecta y se quitó la chaqueta de prisa para tendérsela a Matt. Él lo tomó pero no pudo evitar sentirse herido.

― Señorita –llamó Tanaka. –será mejor que llame a su madre y le explique este mal momento.

Yamato miró a Tanaka e hizo una reverencia al hombre.

― Lamento mucho haber causado inconvenientes.

El mayor estudió a Yamato con cierto desdén.

― En realidad, fue mi culpa. –Volvió a repetir Mimi pero sin poder mirar a Yamato y esa reacción en ella infundió dudas en el rubio. –Será mejor que entremos, Tanaka. –El mayordomo asintió e hizo un leve asentimiento en forma de despedida a los dos jóvenes. La castaña también les dio una última mirada y se volteó para iniciar sus pasos de regreso al interior de su casa.

Tanto Matt como Tai esperaron a que Mimi y su mayordomo ingresaran a su mansión, para volver la atención entre ambos. El joven castaño le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación al rubio para así girarse y caminar hacia donde tenía estacionado el auto de su padre.

Aquella mirada de reproche aumentó la ira en Matt, quien no reprimió su voz.

― ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Yagami?

― ¡Oh, qué considerado por preguntar! ¡Déjame decirte que eres tú mi maldito problema! –Encaró a Yamato. –Te había pedido sólo una cosa, una muy simple, si cabe mencionar. ¿Y qué haces tú, eh? ¡Le dejas un maldito chupón en el cuello!

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa a lo que Tai rio con sequedad.

― ¿De verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Puede que hayas engañado al viejo pero a mí no me vengas con la puta frase de "no es lo que parece". Sé reconocer lo que es un chupón, tengo experiencia. –Se llevó una mano sobre su tabique nasal y se lo apretó ligeramente, tratando de congregar paciencia. –No quiero armar un escándalo fuera de su casa, pero sólo te diré una cosa: No me importa que te tires a medio puñado de chicas en toda Odaiba. En realidad no me importa lo que haces en tus ratos calientes, Ishida, pero te pido que tengas sólo un gramo de decencia con Mimi. Ella no es como las demás, ella…

― ¡¿Crees que no lo sé, idiota?! –Interrumpió Matt harto de la actitud de Tai. –Sé que ella es diferente y por más que no quieras creerlo, jamás le haría daño. Está bien, nos besamos. Sí, le hice un chupón en el bendito cuello. Soy culpable, pero deja de actuar como si fueses su padre, demonios. ¡Ella ya es grande, puede tomar sus propias decisiones!

― Gracias por aclarar ese punto, pero hay algo que Mimi ignora. –Ishida enarcó una ceja. –puede tomar sus propias decisiones, el problema es que si se enamora de ti, no habrá marcha atrás. Para ti sólo serán besos apasionados y calientes, los mejores "siete minutos en el cielo"… Pero para ella serán más que sólo besos, Yamato. ¿No lo entiendes?

― Entiendo que eres un maldito celoso. ¿Acaso te gusta, es eso? –Preguntó molesto y la verdad es que saber su respuesta, lo sacaba de quicio.

― Eres un idiota. –Arrastró las palabras con rabia, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su vehículo. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y estaba tan nervioso que falló varios intentos por meter la punta de su llave en la cerradura del auto. Cuando por fin los hizo y estuvo a punto de meterse dentro, aspiró aire y miró a Matt. El chico también estaba dirigiéndose a su vehículo, así que habló fuerte para que pudiese oírlo a pesar de la distancia. –Por más que no quieras lastimarla, lo harás.

Dicho esto, encendió el motor y se marchó. Dejando a un pensativo Yamato.

* * *

><p>Luego de asearse y ponerse sus pijamas, Mimi tomó su teléfono y revisó las incontables llamadas perdidas de Tai. Se sentía culpable de haberse olvidado de su cita, se lo compensaría, pensó. Una tierna sonrisa afloró en los labios de Mimi. La culpa que sentía fue desplazada por una sensación totalmente opuesta, una que tenía nombre y apellido.<p>

Tomó sus auriculares y los conectó a su teléfono. Buscó su selección de música para dormir y con botón de aleatorio la voz de Amy Winehouse sonó en sus oídos con _A song for you_. No había criada que le hubiese preparado el baño ni la cama, por más que Tanaka le ofreció llamar a sus sirvientes para complacerla, ella recordó aquel nuevo descubrimiento sobre su relacionamiento con las personas que vivían con ella.

― E…Es un poco tarde. Me las arreglaré yo sola. –Y antes de que Tanaka pusiese le dijera algo más, ella se apresuró a decir. –Hoy actué de una forma inconsciente. Perdóname.

El mayor parpadeó perplejo ante las palabras de Mimi, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha. Estaba claro que lo último que el hombre esperaba oír en ella eran palabras de disculpas. Sin más, apresuró sus pasos contra la escalera que la llevaba al piso de su habitación y completó el tramo hasta ella con un ligero trote.

Pensó en los labios de Yamato y aquella sonrisa tonta no hizo más que ensancharse. Cerró los ojos y trajo a su mente el recuerdo de sus manos acariciando su piel, de su aroma impregnándose en su nariz, del sonido de su voz y de la forma en que aquellos labios dibujaron la marca rojiza sobre su cuello.

Su rostro enrojeció. Estaba claro que le tomaría mucho trabajo el conciliar el sueño. Pero no le importaba.

* * *

><p>Matt subió los escalones que faltaban para llegar a su piso. Estaba con la cabeza llena de cosas que no se percató de la presencia de Daisuke en la puerta de su casa junto a Tk hasta que el primero habló con su característico ímpetu.<p>

― ¡Viejo, ¿acaso esa es la cara de un tipo que acaba de tener sexo?!

Matt levantó la mirada hacia los más jóvenes y se pasó una mano por la cara.

― ¿Qué les hace pensar que tuve sexo? Sólo la llevé a su casa. –Incluso Tk lo miró con el ceño enarcado.

― ¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y para eso tardas una hora y media? –Dijo Takeru con complicidad. –Qué yo recuerde, su casa está a sólo quince minutos de aquí, hermano.

Tanto Davis como Tk sostuvieron miradas sugerentes en Yamato, quien no sabía qué decir al respecto. Tenían razón. Tampoco podía estar diciendo que Mimi sufría de Brontofobia[9] porque, uno: le había prometido a Mimi guardar su secreto y dos: esos dos calenturientos jamás se lo creerían. Empujó a los menores para pasar al interior de la casa, oyendo las risas de los jóvenes a sus espaldas.

― Hombre, esa chica sí que te ha cambiado. –Comentó Davis con diversión, pero Matt no pudo evitar detener sus pasos.

― Daisuke tiene razón, hermano. –Concedió el Takaishi con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. –Claro que es un cambio positivo, por supuesto. –Se apresuró a aclarar.

― ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Matt, volviéndose a ambos.

― Tú sabes, -dijo Tk avanzando hacia él. –parece que estás de mejor humor, ya no discutes con nuestra madre por cualquier tontería, estás en las nubes…

― Con una sonrisa de imbécil –aportó el Motomiya simulando su comentario a través de una tos falsa.

― Sólo digo que es bueno verte mejor –Finalizó su hermano sonriéndole sinceramente.

Yamato estuvo un momento en silencio procesando sus palabras. ¿Él había cambiado? Era verdad que su relación su madre había estado mejorando un poco más, no era la mejor relación pero al menos podían estar en la misma habitación sin tratar de matarse entre ambos. Pero ¿cuántos cambios más experimentó sin que se diese cuenta? ¿Era Mimi causante de ello?

― Entonces, -volvió a hablar Davis. -¿Besa bien? –Matt lo miró confundido. –Me refiero a Mimi. No me importa si tú lo haces bien, tengo bien definida mi orientación.

― ¡Daisuke! ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan! –Regañó Tk sonrojado. En realidad, tampoco le gustaba imaginarse a su hermano y a la castaña besándose.

― ¿De qué vas, Tk? Tú también besarás a una chica tan sexy como Mimi, sólo espera.

La discusión entre los amigos continuó, pero en realidad, Matt sólo deseaba meterse a su cama y tratar de dormir, aunque a juzgar por todas las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, dudaba que eso se le fuera a conceder.

― Me iré acostar. –Fue todo lo que dijo, sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Simplemente avanzó por el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto y se encerró dentro.

Se desabotonó sus jeans y a medida que avanzaba dejó que éstos se le deslizaran hasta acabar en el suelo. Se quitó la playera y la arrojó en alguna parte de su habitación. Cuando estuvo sólo con su ropa interior, apagó la luz y se metió bajo las sábanas. El frío del colchón al igual que el de las sábanas era reconfortante para tantos pensamientos que le calentaban la cabeza.

_«Por más que no quieras lastimarla, lo harás.»_

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula al recordar las palabras de Tai. Él jamás haría daño a Mimi, pero estaba claro que no lo haría de manera consciente. Lo que Tai temía era que Mimi se enamorara de él, sin que él sienta algo tan fuerte por ella. No mentía al decir que también temía herirla de esa manera.

Si había algo peor que el amor no correspondido, era el amar sin recibir con la misma intensidad de la que estabas entregando. Él sabía de eso.

Pero con las palabras de su hermano y Davis… Ya no sabía qué pensar. Él no estaba enamorado de Mimi. Él no cambió. Él no… Él no era así y eso le asustaba.

**.**

.

**[1]Ensalada wakame:** Acompana normalmente a platillos como el sashimi. Ensalada a base de algas wakame.

**[2]Salsa Ponzu: **Salsa elaborada con vinagre de arroz y mirim; tradicionalmente se utiliza para complementar el tataki o como salsa para el nabemono.

**[3]Sashimi:** Pescado crudo servido en tiras o cortes. El sashimi no es lo mismo que el Sushi, se diferencian porque el Sashimi no lleva arroz.

**[4]Kasshu Hoju: **"Lo más importante es cortar, cocinar viene después". Según esto, podríamos interpretar que el sashimi es superior a los platos cocinados debido a las diferentes técnicas y movimientos específicos que requieren los cortes.

**[5]Wasabi: **condimento japonés que se mezcla también con salsa de soja**.  
><strong>

**[6]Rainbow Bridge**: es un puente colgante tendido sobre la parte norte de la bahía de Tokio. Conecta al puerto de Shibaura con Odaiba, en el barrio Minato-ku.

**[7]Coulrofobia:** Fobia a los payasos.

**[8]Harley Quinn:** es un personaje ficticio de DC Comics. Su nombre y vestimenta (aunque éste consiste más en un traje de bufón) hace alusión a un Arlequín.

**[9]****Brontofobia:** Fobia a los truenos.

**Notas de la Autora:**

HEEEY! ESTOY VIVAAA!

Y... Lamento tanto esta tardanza infinita! No saben lo horrible que fue el semestre TT0TT lo único que quería era poder sentar mi trasero en mi sillón y escribir tranquila pero la Uni estuvo como loca... Por ese motivo (entiéndase, mi tardanza) la entrega de este nuevo capítulo sobrepasa en páginas a los anteriores! :D Yeeey! Mucho drama, muchos besos, mucho MIMATO!

Claro que también el Takari y Taiora estuvieron presentes y cada uno con sus dramas!

Como les resulto el capítulo? Les gusto? No? Afecto la U? xD COMENTEEEN! Aliméntenme con sus reviews! Juaz!

Y pos no podía pasar por alto el gran aporte de mi querida Beta, Eri-chan! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda y consejos. ¿Qué haría sin ti? :3

En el capítulo aparece un personaje OC (Kurosawa Reiko) a quien les recomendaría tenerla en cuenta ;D es el personaje que quise implementar pensando en las lectoras que me habían pedido añadirlas de alguna u otra manera al fic y pos… _Voalá_! He aquí al "pasado no pisado" de Yamato Ishida ;P

Éste capítulo lo quise subir ayer, para conmemorar el aniversario de Digimon *Grita de emoción* y la fascinante noticia que nos aguarda el 2015 *w* ¡Dios, como lagrimeé al saber que sacarán una versión nueva de Digimion Adventure con todos nuestros amores grandecitos! =w=

Y además porque ahora ya es mundialmente reconocido el día de la amistad y quería acercar un nuevo capítulo como regalo mío a ustedes, mis queridos lectores :3

Espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo el capi y les prometo que mi próxima actualización la haré más rápido antes de que el nuevo semestre me coma todo mi tiempo u.u

Un beso les envío y deseándoles un buen inicio de semana! :DDD

**.**

**Y me despido finalmente, respondiendo a sus comentarios :D**

**Eri-sshi: **¡Yeellow! Jajaja seguro conoces este capítulo como la palma de tu mano xD Uhhh, si! Es un super capítulo, largo y lleno de drama y escenas y drama *0* Aww, el kenyako fue muy tierno, tienen su propio drama ellos, aunque en este capítulo casi no se los menciona pero se sabrá más de ellos :3 Osamu y Ken, polos totalmente opuesto en cuanto a mujeres se refiere xDDD Pobre Miya que está metida tan profundamente entre los sentimientos de los Ichijoujis xD PONY *3* cuando veo el mundo color rosa hay muchos arcoíris y las nubes son algodones de azúcar :3 Jajajaja la persecución de los gemelos contra Mimi xD pobre chica, pero ella se lo buscó, lo hizo personal y ellos desenfundaron sus armas xP Koichi es taaan tierno y romántico *w* Koji, por otro lado, es TOTALMENTE lo puesto xD jajajaja Lo amo :3 Todo su lado Tsundere que lo hace aún más comestible =w= ñam… Y Luego están el otro par de hermanos: Ishida/Takaishi xD seep, su discusión fue tremenda y le sienta tan bien a Tk cuando muestra los dientes como todo un hombre (¿) xD Y Yamato que no se queda atrás ufff… Se encendió la morada de Natsuko con ese pleito jajaja Tai siendo tan buen amigo que ya peca por otra cosa… Y en este capítulo, Gooosh! Tai ya le lanzó la bomba a Sora sobre su supuesta relación con Mimi :o Tai, tai, tai… Simplemente Taichi. ¡Todas queremos a los mini-guys con papas fritas! :3 xD Matt está cayendo a los pies de Mimi y con éste capítulo se nota que hará algo al respecto :o Sip, Mimi no tiene buen trato con nadie u.u es mala, muy mala pero quizá las cosas cambien a partir de ahora e.e jajaja Tanakaa, de Kuroshitsuji estás pensando? Pues la verdad que usé el apellido, no tuve la intención de agregar ningún personaje de otro anime xD invento nombres random para completar la falta de elenco que tengo u.u Y me encantan tus predicciones, algunas has acertado pero otras no :P ¡Eres la mejor beta! Ya extrañaba mandarte mis horrores ortográficos para que tú hagas tu magia :D jajajaja Por supuesto, soy consciente que tus críticas son altamente positivas y por eso me agradas :3 Te entiendo con eso de que quede perfecto u.u jajaja ¡Tus palabras! ;w; ¡Muchísimas graciaaas, Eri! Enserio, las tengo siempre presente :D ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo y te deseo también tooodo lo mejor del mundo! ¡Un besoo! :3

**IzzieBlake: **¡Hola, holaa! :D ¡Taanto tiempo! :D así es y éste nuevo capítulo es aún más largo xD por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo Cuando iba describiendo la escena del auto no pude evitar recordar tu review y el pedido de un beso tipo película porno xDDD Cómo te pareció el beso, eeeh? xD ¡OMG! :o ¡Me cedes tu trono y yo que te tengo a ti en un altar! D: Lo siento, no puedo evitar matar gente xD Es algo que necesito hacer xD en todas mis historias tengo que matar aunque sea al perro del protagonista para sentirme bien xDDD jajajaja Yo culparía a las novelas que suelo leer porque todos mis autores hacen un genocidio con sus personajes y me dejan el alma por el suelo Dx estoy de duelo meses completos y aún sigo sin recuperarme u.u Por lo visto la escena Kenyako fue la que se llevó el trofeo a la mejor escena y no es para menos, ambos son tan tiernos *w* Y así también, Mimi se llevó el premio a la más odiada en todo el capítulo, pero tranquila, la querrás próximamente xD y posiblemente odies a otros personajes e.e uhh… Yamato es el héroe favorito de todas *w* Todas queremos un Yamato para nosotras jajaja Quizá te identifiques con algún OC que meta de repente y posiblemente haya una Izzie por allí que se quiera robar a Yama xD Yeeey, un beso también para ti y nos leeremos próximamente :D

**La Sra Darcy:** ¡Amo tu Nick! ¿Quién no ama al Sr. Darcy? *w* jajaja yendo a tu review… Te entiendo, yo también odio a Mimi y al poco trato que tiene con las personas u.u en especial con las personas que trabajan en su casa. Qué desconsiderada u.u Y por supuesto, Matt se robó el corazón de todas las lectoras con su aparición heroica en el capítulo anterior xD ¿Cómo te resultaron en este capítulo? Por supuesto, Mimi cambiará y todo gracias a Ishida. Se complementan y se necesitan el uno al otro :3 En cuanto a Tai y a Sora, pos como dices hay heridas en ambos que les impide ir con sinceridad. Ahora Tai lastimó a Sora con sus palabras, pero tiene que haber algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Tai actúe de esa manera con Sora y próximamente se revelará qué es lo que les sucedió por eso están así u.u Jajajaja te entiendo, cuando encuentras algo así es cuando dejas un comentario, me ha pasado xD Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me gusta que vayas con toda tu opinión así tengo una idea de como te sentará el nuevo capítulo o los demás que escribiré :D Nos seguiremos leyendo, te me cuidas! Un beso!~

**Lux Havsanglar:** Holaaa! :D Sii, Tanaka es todo un padre con Mimi y ante la idea de que sus propios padres casi nunca están en casa, pos le viene bien a ella :D La escena entre Miyako y Ken fue la campeona en el capítulo anterior xD Si u.u no lo mencioné porque no era relevante en ese momento, pero conforme su pareja aparezca con más frecuencia les daré más protagonismo :) En lo que respecta a Zoe, acabará de besos y abrazos con uno de los gemelos pero aún no puedo revelerar con cual e.e así que como vaya la historia se irá tejiendo su propio drama jajaja Yep, Mimi es la repudiada en el capítulo anterior, pero a ver como salva su papel con este capítulo y los que vendrán :3 Matt posiblemente deje de ser el favorito e.e no digo nada más jajaja Aww gracias por tus cumplidos, trato siempre de darles lo mejor de mi :D Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y nos leeremos pronto :P Ops, lamento haberte tenido despierta tan hasta tarde quizá este capítulo te tome más tiempo ^3^U jajaja Byee!~

**Valeeee:** ¡Yeeellow! Así mismo, Matt está que babea por Mimi pero a ver si eso cambia e.e como dejó en claro en este nuevo capítulo él no es así, esa actitud no va con él y quizá haga algo por cambiarlo :o ¡Aaah, qué genial que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo de la vez pasada! Sí, fue todo un héroe nuestro Yama :3 Pos tranquila, que él se pondrá verde verde veeerde posteriormente, pero a ver si se lo tiene bien merecido :P jajajaja Y buaah, nos seguiremos leyendo, Vale! Qué pases super y te deseo una excelente semana! Un beso! Bye-Byee!~

**Johy Garcia: **¡Holaaa Holaaa! :D Verdad que sí, cuanto tiempo! Oh, Dios. La Uni nos tiene acorraladas y amordazadas u.u Es horrible pero a seguir luchando xD Awwww ¡Qué emoción! Te gustó el capítulo y me llamas genia :3 Ya te quiero máaas! :* Jajajaja ¡Oh, hell yeah! Los temas siempre irán acorde a la situación, como lo fue en ésta nueva entrega :) Trataré de no tardar tanto con la siguiente actualización, pero agradezco que comprendas mi situación, ya que pasas por lo mismo :D Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario y nos seguiremos leyendo! Un beso!~

**Krayteona:** ¡Yeeellow! Todo suave por aquí, y ¿tú? :D Ops, lo siento u.u Maté a Hiroaki pero su muerte no será en vano! Sep, soy muy cruel u.u Pasa que tengo que matar personajes en mis historias xD Todo gracias a las novelas que leo y a los autores que se pasan matándome personajes que adoro DDD: Jajaja te entiendo, acabas un capítulo y ya te entra las ganas de leer el siguiente que dejas el review para el último capítulo, no te preocupes, me pasa siempre xD Awww, me emociona tanto que te guste mi historia :3 Eres el primer comentario que no maldice a Mimi xDDD Comprendes su forma de ser y eso está super bien ;w; me harás llorar TT3TT jajaja Quién sabe? Posiblemente Mimi reemplace a Matt en la banda…. Ok, no xD jajajaja Pero me gusta que hagan sus suposiciones porque posiblemente, estemos pensando igual o/ Trataré de no tardarme tanto para actualizar los capítulos :D Buena suerte también para ti y nos seguiremos leyendo! Un beso! :*

.

.


	8. Confusión

**¡Hoooola! Tanto tiempo u.u lamento tanto esta tardanza, no pensé que me tomaría tanto el actualizar, pero se me encimaron los exámenes y trabajos con la uni que no pude dedicarle tiempo a la escritura D: lo lamento de verdad!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Los extrañaba u.u Pero ya volví y con un nuevo capítulo :D Espero que lo disfruten y experimenten mil y un emociones a lo largo de él xD**

**Me despido, dejándoles los títulos de las canciones que aparecerán en el capítulo de hoy :D**

**Cómo ya saben, la canción "Always" de Killswitch Engage, versión original.**

**I'll follow you – Shinedown (Un hermoso tema y su video es aaash! *3*)**

**Take my life – Halestorme (no podia faltar mi grupo favorito xD)**

**Can't stop – Rolling Stones (Un tema incríblee, se los recomiendo!)**

**Y nuevamente, A song for you de Amy Winehouse, con letra incluida, no como el anterior capítulo xD**

**Qué tengan una buena lectura :D**

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo.

«_Pensamiento»_

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones.**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Subió los pies con cierta pereza sobre los escalones que daban a la puerta lisa de madera frente a él. Levantó su mano convertido en un puño pero antes de que sus nudillos se interceptaran contra el material macizo, dudó un momento, sosteniendo su puño en el aire. Se encogió de hombros. Siempre que acudía a aquella casa todas las mañanas para buscar a su gemelo e ir juntos al colegio, sentía que estaba llamando a una morada completamente ajena a él.<p>

_«También es tu familia»_ Se recordó, pero por más palabras que cruzase su mente, su pecho se contraía. Golpeó finalmente la puerta con tres golpes cortos pero con resonante fuerza. Se volvió sobre sus talones y miró la calle que antes daba la espalda.

Era un vecindario tranquilo y pacífico, aún más a esas horas de la mañana. Sólo podía oírse el movimiento que ejercía el viento contra las hojas de los árboles y el cantar repentino de algunas aves apoyadas entre ramas o el cablerio público. Sus ojos fueron de copa en copa de árboles, dándose cuenta que la mayoría de los macizos troncos pertenecían al tradicional cerezo japonés. No era de extrañarse ver aún la maleza verdosa, sin ningún indicio de flores, pero el aroma que desprendían podía sentirse a pesar de ello. Estaba terminando febrero y abril estaba avecinándose rápidamente, época del año en que las flores de cerezo concedían a las personas observarlas por un tiempo efímero.

Recordaba a su abuela contándole la historia de los cerezos por las noches para hacerlo dormir. Recordarlo en ese momento, sólo hizo que el hueco en la boca del estómago se ampliara. Entonces, oyó la puerta rechinar detrás de él al abrirse, se volvió para encontrar el rostro de su madre con rastros somnolientos que revelaron que no estaba del todo despierta. Trató de reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

― Oh, Koji. –dijo ella con su tono dulce y aniñado que la caracterizaba, esbozando una sonrisa tierna en los labios, causando cierta presión en el pecho del adolescente. ─ ¿Vienes a buscar a Koichi?

― Así es. Perdona si te desperté. –Ella negó frotándose el párpado con una mano. Se hizo a un lado. –Pasa. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –Koji negó con la cabeza, mientras dudaba en entrar o no en aquella casa. Sabía que era su madre, pero aún no podía acostumbrarse a ello. Hace tan sólo tres años vivía bajo la idea de ser hijo único, cuya madre, por razones desconocidas, no conocía.

Tomoko percibió la duda en su hijo y su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo un poco. Tampoco era sencillo para ella hacer de cuenta que nada había cambiado, que ella y Kousei separaron a sus hijos cuando aún eran muy pequeños y los hicieron crecer como si de hijos únicos se trataran.

Con Tomoko a un lado, Koji fue consciente de dos arreglos florales descansando sobre una mesita no muy lejos de la entrada.

El azabache frunció levemente el ceño al reconocer la razón de éstas; y al parecer, su madre se dio cuenta de aquel cambio en la expresión de su hijo.

― ¿Te gustan? Los jazmines me lo ha regalado Yagami Yuuko. Creo que sus hijos van al mismo instituto que tú y Koichi. Te he mencionado que ambas eramos compañeras en el colegio, ¿no? ―Comentó observando las flores blancas que contrastaban entre las hojas verdes.

Un nudo en el estomago se formó, al recordar que el cumpleaños de su madre había sido el día anterior. Reconoció la tarjeta de felicitaciones que poseía el otro arreglo de flores, bajo la firma de Minamoto Kousei.

― Tu padre me lo envió... ―dijo Tomoko, reconociendo la confusión en los ojos de su hijo.

Koji miro a su madre pero ella mantenia una mirada lejana dirigida a las flores. Hace casi diecisiete años que sus padres se habían separado y las distancias entre ambos, había repercutido en su hermano y en él. En el poco tiempo que había conocido a su madre, ella casi no hablaba de su padre; si se hacia mención, era algo tenue y enseguida cambiaba de tema. Oirla decir algo sobre él era algo nuevo.

― No sabía que te había regalado algo.

― Todos los años lo hace. ―reconoció ella, bajando su mirada y limpiando su rostro con su mano.

«Ayer fue su cumpleaños... ¿Cómo es que mi padre no me había dicho nada sobre sus regalos?» ―Se preguntó internamente. Tenía la mirada gacha y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su madre no lo notó, pero el muchacho tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y apretaba con fuerza sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Tomoko volvió su atención hacia él con una sonrisa tierna.

― ¿Cómo va todo? –dijo, tratando de hacer pasar el minúsculo espacio de silencio, antes de que éste se volviera incómodo. ─ ¿El colegio? ¿La banda?

― Supongo que mejor al primer año. –confesó, tratando de lucir menos tenso. Le resultaba difícil ocultar el desapego con su madre, pero intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo, aunque había aún algo allí en su pecho que le hacía sentirse… ajeno.

― Oí de Koichi que Historia está dándole dolor de cabeza. –La sonrisa divertida en su madre hizo que el muchacho relajara un poco más los hombros. Le gustaba su sonrisa, era una mujer muy hermosa, con aquella tez envidiablemente blanca y el contraste que causaba su cabellera negra enmarcándole el rostro. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, los ojos de Tomoko brillaron con cierta urgencia, como si acabara de recordar algo y su semblante cambió al de una niña que estaba a punto de cometer una travesura. –Hey, dime algo. Pero sé sincero conmigo. –Koji asintió. –He notado a Koichi un tanto… diferente. No es nada preocupante, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que podría estar pensando mucho en alguien. ¿Sabes si hay alguna compañera que le guste?

Koji no disimuló su confusión. ¿Koichi enamorado? No es que fuese algo imposible, de hecho, su hermano era mucho más sensible qué él y se daba mejor con las mujeres. La idea de no haberlo notado "diferente" –según su madre─ era lo que llamaba su atención. Después de todo y a pesar de que sólo llevaran tres años conociéndose, la confianza entre ambos era innegable. Se lo hubiera dicho.

― Si lo está, lo ha ocultado muy bien. –comentó Koji. –No recuerdo haberlo visto diferente estos días. –dijo tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera lo contrario. La decepción de Tomoko se vio cuando se encogió de hombros en forma rendida. Así que se apresuró a añadir. –Pero te lo haré saber en caso que me entere de algo.

Los ojos de su madre se iluminaron y asintió.

― Gracias. –Los pasos de Koichi se hicieron sentir cuando éste correteaba de la cocina a la sala, en busca de sus cosas. Tomoko se giró para ver a su hijo atándose los cordones de sus zapatos mientras llevaba una tostada en la boca a medio comer. –Cariño, apúrate. No hagas llegar tarde a tu hermano. –Koichi masculló palabras inentendibles a causa de la tostada en la boca. Su madre rio y miró a Koji. –Y si necesitas hablar con alguien de algo… ─Las mejillas de Tomoko se enrojecieron levemente. –Sabes que puedes contar con tu madre, Koji.

Le tomó un momento digerir sus palabras. Aquella opresión en el pecho no hizo más que acrecentarse dentro y tuvo todas las intenciones de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar lejos, sin interesarle si Koichi se quedaba atrás o no. Pero claro que no lo hizo. Reprimió esa molesta sensación y asintió sin decir nada más, ni siquiera mostrando una sonrisa, por más falsa que fuese.

Koichi apareció entonces, besó a Tomoko en la mejilla y se abrió paso hacia la calle, siendo seguido por Koji. Ambos iniciaron su caminata hacia el colegio como siempre, llevando el tema de la banda a colación y de temas nuevos. Koichi mencionaba acerca de haber empezado a escribir una canción para que se añadiera al "Nuevo estilo" de The Warrior Wolf.

― ¿Cuál será nuestro "Nuevo estilo"? – añadió Minamoto mientras Koichi se encogía de hombros.

― No lo sé… Pero creo que será dejar de lado tanta apariencia oscurita, ¿no?

― No somos una banda melancólica, Koichi. – dijo su gemelo. –Nuestras canciones no hablan de eso.

― Sí, están cargadas de rabia y resentimiento, como una bomba de tiempo con acordes. –Koji lo pensó un momento y era una buena descripción. –Piénsalo. Quizás es lo que Borton quiso decirnos.

Minamoto lo pensó un momento y recordó que Matt había escrito también una nueva canción.

― ¿Tienes la letra contigo? –

― Así es, pero me gustaría darle unas cuantas terminaciones antes de que otra persona lo lea. –observó fruncir el ceño a su gemelo y levantó las manos a modo de disculpa. –No lo tomes a mal, sólo quiero perfeccionarlo.

Cuando iba a hablar, sintió como un peso de más, se cernía sobre sus hombros y vio como Koichi se inclinaba hacia delante al igual que él. Las carcajadas de Kazu inundaron las calles pero pronto fueron aplacadas por la mano de Koji, cuya palma se estrelló contra la nariz del moreno para echarlo hacia atrás y librarse de su peso.

― ¡Hombre, ¿Cuándo será el día en que te levantes con buen humor?! –Se quejó Hirokazu sobándose la nariz sonrojada por la agresión.

― ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de aparecerte por detrás de las personas, maldita sea?! –explotó el peliazul.

― ¡Llámalo "Destreza ninja" y trata de no envidiarme tanto, es un poco vergonzoso, Koji! –Kazu tomó a Koichi con su brazo, rodeándole el cuello comenzando a caminar, mientras Koji rodaba sus ojos. Siguieron caminando hacia el colegio hablando de una barbaridad de cosas que parecería ridículo de tratar en tan corto tiempo.

Lo primero que hacían los tres al llegar, era pasarse por el salón de música, donde solían empezar el día hablando de la banda u otros temas, pero siempre rodeados del ambiente que amaban. Aunque entrar a aquella sala sin la presencia de Matt era un tanto desalentador para los miembros del club de música.

Pero cuando iba camino a tomar el pomo de la puerta del salón, el sonido de una melodía al son de una guitarra eléctrica, detuvo a Koichi de maniobrar el pomo. Miró a sus espaldas y corroboró la sorpresa en los otros dos miembros, pero no pasó ni un segundo más para que Hirokazu apartara a Koichi de enfrente y abriera la puerta de un portazo, llevándose la sorpresa inesperada al encontrar la figura de Yamato sentado despreocupadamente en una de las sillas con respaldo, tocando su guitarra. El rubio levantó la mirada con cierto sobresalto al ver la forma en que la puerta se abrió y echó un suspiro frustrado al ver que se trataba de sus compañeros.

― Demonios, Kazu. ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

― ¡Yamato, hijo de…! –Kazu se abalanzó sobre Matt y se enganchó a su cuello como un niño. El rubio reaccionó tarde como para poder apartarlo y la incomodidad era palpable en él.

― ¡Hey, hey! ¡Sin tocar! –Espetó el rubio apartando a estirones a su amigo, intentando mantener su semblante duro, pero tentado a sonreír por la efusividad del castaño.

Koichi y Koji se unieron enseguida, siendo el primero quien se acercó a Yamato para sonreírle abiertamente y preguntarle acerca de su retorno al colegio antes de lo previsto. Koji iba en camino para acercarse pero al oír la pregunta de su hermano, sus pies se detuvieron. De pronto tenía la imagen de Mimi en la cabeza y de su encuentro poco agradable del día anterior. Apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

― Es una larga historia –fueron sus simples palabras. Koji lo miró extrañado y entrevió que la expresión en el rostro de Matt no deseaba entrar en muchos detalles. –pero la vieja Oda revocó mi castigo, así que aquí me tienen.

La mirada de Koichi se encontró con la de su gemelo, también pensando lo mismo que él. Claro que el semblante del Kimura enseñaba cierta pena. Koji desvió sus ojos de los de su hermano para prestar atención a Yamato y Kazu que hablaban entre ellos ahora.

_Si hay algo que aprendí es que nunca esperes nada de nadie. Y por lo que veo hago bien en mantener la regla contigo._

Recordó las palabras que le había dedicado a Mimi el día anterior y aunque no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, sentía que quizá desvaloró un poco la buena voluntad de la chica.

― Tierra llamando a Koji. –Kazu agitó su mano frente al rostro del azabache. –Hey, viejo, tienes que dejar de perderte en tus pensamientos. Siento que estoy tratando con un autista.

― Eres un idiota sin remedio.

Matt sonrió disimuladamente al comportamiento característico de sus compañeros de banda por lo que volvió su atención a su guitarra. Koichi se dirigió hasta donde descansaba su bajo y lo sacó de su forro, mirando a Yamato.

― ¿Qué estabas tocando antes de que entráramos?

― Tengo una nueva canción. –Respondió posicionando los dedos sobre el puente y formulando el acorde de Re Mayor, comenzó a dar punteadas que luego se volvieron un arpegio lento pero cargado de cierta presencia que les llamó la atención.

La segunda guitarra y el baterista se unieron al sentarse cerca de Yamato, oyendo como la melodía calaba dentro. Una balada cálida y fuerte que enseguida les hizo acompañar con el reflejo de sus pies al compás o el tamborileo de sus dedos.

Koji miró a Matt concentrado en las notas que acariciaba sobre el puente de la guitarra. El rubio llevaba un semblante cansado, quizás no fue una buena noche, se dijo, pero había algo más. Como si tocar aquello le provocase una sensación de pesar.

* * *

><p>Sora revolvió con sus palillos el arroz de su tazón sin apetito alguno. A penas había probado su desayuno y no tenía ganas de nada, más que volver a la cama, ya que su sueño tampoco fue uno de los mejores. Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar la razón de su mal humor.<p>

― ¿Sora? –Sin muchas ganas, la pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia su madre quien tenía un semblante preocupado. ─ ¿Por qué no comes?

― No tengo hambre. –Dijo cortante.

Toshiko bajó los ojos a su platillo y por un momento también se le fueron las ganas de comer. Hacía tiempo que no discutía con Sora y ya se había hecho costumbre aquella armonía que por un momento creyó que no volvería a tener desde que se habían mudado a Tokio.

Por supuesto que estaba en todo su derecho para estar enfadada con su hija y le resultaba ridículo que Sora quisiera invertir los papeles.

― Si piensas continuar con esa actitud, será mejor que te vayas ya al colegio. No toleraré tus berrinches.

― ¿Berrinches? –Repitió ella enderezándose en su silla. ─¿Llamas berrinche al hecho de que me has humillado delante de Tai?

― ¿Yo te humille o lo has hecho tú sola dejando que la lengua de ese chico entrara en tu garganta?

Sora no disimuló su descontento y se puso de pie golpeando con las manos la mesa.

― Ese chico, por si no lo recuerdas, se llama Tai y es mi amigo, mamá. –Ella enarcó una ceja, logrando que Sora acentuara aún más su ceño fruncido. ─ ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me molesto en discutir con alguien como tú!

― ¡¿Alguien como yo?! –Toshiko se puso de pie pero sin perder la compostura. –Recuerdas con quién estás hablando, Sora. Soy tu madre, te doblo la edad y créeme que sé de lo que te estoy hablando. Ese chico sólo busca una cosa de ti…

― ¡Mamá, no…!

― ¡Ya lo consiguió una vez, ¿Le piensas dar otra oportunidad para ultrajarte?! –Sora tenía los ojos vidriosos por la rabia y la tristeza. Sabía que su madre tenía razón, lo sabía, pero no podía aceptarlo. Toshiko vio las lágrimas queriendo caer de los ojos de Sora y se encogió de hombros. –Crees que no sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, pero te equivocas. –Sora bajó la mirada. –Yo también me equivoqué en confiar en un hombre que al fin y al cabo… Bueno, no le importaba.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para protestar ni fundamentos para hacerlo. Hasta hace un día, creía que ella aún le importaba a Tai, que aún había algo de esa amistad infantil que ella seguía conservando en su interior con tanto recelo. Pero después de lo que ayer sucedió, de las palabras que le dedicó Taichi… Ya no sabía. No sabía ni siquiera por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto. Su madre tenía razones para no poner un apice de confianza en el genero masculino y la comprendia, aunque no estaba lista para aceptar incluir a Tai en la categoria de 'bastardos'.

Antes de que las primeras lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, Sora movió sus piernas fuera de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tomó su mochila y se la colgó por el hombro. Salió de su cuarto y fue disparada a la salida de su casa sin decir ni una palabra más a su madre. Lo único que deseaba era echar a correr hasta el colegio, hacer que el esfuerzo físico calmara la tempestad que azotaba en su interior. Siendo miembro del club de soccer femenino en su anterior y actual colegio, el correr siempre habia estado en su rutina, sin mencionar que era una de las formas que tenia poner sus ideas en orden.

Decir que se sentía como una basura era poco. Ya no sabía qué pensar de Tai, la confusión sólo acrecentaba el nivel de vergüenza que sentía hacia sí misma. Y aún recordaba como salió corriendo detrás de él, enseñándole su interior y recibiendo a cambio un total y rotundo rechazo.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su mochila y buscó entre las llamadas recientes el número de su prima. Cuando vio el nombre de Ruki en la pantalla, la marcó. La voz neutra de la Makino se oyó tras tres pitidos de la línea.

― ¿Sora? ¿Ocurre algo?

― ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? –La somnolencia que enseñaba la menor se despejó al instante en que Sora disparó sus palabras entrecortadas por la corrida al colegio.

― Por supuesto. –Dudó un momento en preguntar. ─¿Sucedió algo malo con tu madre?

Sora estuvo tentada a contarle a Ruki en esos momentos, de romper en llanto como una adolescente conflictiva y enrabiarse con el mundo, pero no lo hizo. Ella era más que eso, lo sabía. Sólo se permitía un momento de debilidad y no lo concedería en plena calle y por teléfono.

― Buscare algo de ropa despues del colegio e iré a tu casa. ¿Tienen ensayo los muchachos?

― No, puedes venir. –dijo su prima a lo que la pelirroja agradeció y culminó la llamada.

Necesitaba una tarde con su prima, despejar su mente y alejar sus fantasmas por lo menos por un momento. Sabía que huir de los problemas sólo los hacía lucir más grandes, pero necesitaba un respiro para pensar con claridad y no había una mejor forma de hacerlo que con Ruki a cuestas. Ella era sin duda la voz de su conciencia.

* * *

><p>Mimi repasó las letras escritas en el folleto que tenía entre las manos, mientras fruncía el ceño, un claro gesto que poseía la chica tratando de traer a ella la concentración que no poseía. Levantó sus orbes castaños por sobre el marco de los lentes que traía, visualizando a Yuriko hablando sobre algo relacionado con el club de estudio.<p>

Volvió a enfocar su atención sobre el papel frente a ella y releyó el título: "Club de Estudio". Por lo poco que había leído en el folleto, se trataba del índice de desarrollo estudiantil que llevaban los estudiantes, pero no podía concentrarse en ninguna palabra y menos en lo que decía en esos momentos su compañera morena.

─…necesitamos hacer algo al respecto. –Finalizó para así sentarse nuevamente sobre la silla que la respaldaba. Todos enfocaron su mirada en Mimi y ella no cayó en cuenta de ello hasta que sintió el codo de Yolei golpeándole disimuladamente.

─ Eh… ─dijo y miró a su mejor amiga, quien le señalaba con su pulgar a los compañeros reunidos en aquella sala. –Está bien. –Fue todo lo que dijo y la sala quedó vagando en un silencio demasiado macizo como para cortarlo con un cuchillo.

─ Eso quiere decir, tomemos un receso de diez y regresamos. –Intervino inmediatamente Miyako, logrando que la incomodidad de la sala se desvaneciese y fueran saliendo de la sala.

Mimi tragó saliva acomodándose los lentes. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

En cuanto la sala estuvo vacía, con excepción de las dos jóvenes. La castaña se sacó los lentes finalmente.

─ Meems, ¿Me puedes decir en donde tienes la cabeza? –Inició Yolei con una voz calma y comprensiva.

─ Lo lamento, Yols. No sé qué me pasa, trato de concentrarme pero… ─Miró a su amiga y ésta la miraba con una ceja enarcada. No caía en su excusa. –S…Sólo no tuve un buen sueño. –Seguía mirándola así. ¿Es que acaso era tan fácil de leer la mentira en ella? –No ocurre nada malo, sólo… Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

La pelimorada cambió su expresión por una sonrisa comprensiva y tomó las manos de su amiga.

─ Escucha, sé que ahora estás con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Tu nuevo cargo, los clubes que te ponen encima todo y ese terrible incendio… Bueno, es normal. El médico mismo no estaba de acuerdo con que regresaras al colegio tan pronto. No es fácil asimilar ese tipo de cosas. –Mimi miró a Yolei con un semblante relajado y agradecido, aunque no estaba del todo cómoda, porque sabía que esas cosas no eran las razones sobre su desconcentración. Tenía que ser sincera con ella. Su amiga se lo merecía.

─ Yols, eres tan buenas amiga. –Inició mirando las manos de su amiga sobre las propias. –Pero tengo que serte sincera. –la joven de anteojos cambió su expresión tranquila por una de confusión. No la culpaba, estaba sonando muy dramática.

Al pensar en la causa de sus pensamientos arremolinados, una sonrisa iluminada surgió en sus labios. –Se trata de un chico y yo…

─ ¡Ah, Meems! –Gritó eufórica. ─¡Haberlo dicho antes, mujer! ¡Lo supe desde el momento en que vi a tu amigo norteamericano! –Tachikawa parpadeó un momento y negó con la cabeza, llamando la atención de la peliviolacea, cuyo rostro cambió por uno sorprendido. ─ ¡No me digas que se trata de Taichi!

─ ¡N…No! –respondió sonrojándose ante la idea. ¿Cómo podría siquiera imaginárselo? –Tai es como un hermano mayor y lo sabes. –Su amiga asintió.

─ ¿Entonces…? –La expresión ansiosa en Inoue aumentó la sonrisa en Mimi. Ya podía oír a su amiga chillar al enterarse, así que tomó todo el aire que pudo y soltó sus palabras.

─ Ishida Yamato.

Por un momento, la castaña podría jurar que sus oídos se taparon a causa del silencio que reinó entre ambas y comenzó a sudar frío, esperando ver la reacción en su amiga. Por su parte, Miyako la miró sin comprender.

─ ¿Perdón? Dime que solamente escuché mal… ─Mimi alejó sus manos de las de su amiga con cierto miedo. –Dime que no dijiste…

─ ¿Ishida? P…Pues sí, sí lo dije. –Miyako cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, como si acabara de expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones. ─ ¿A qué viene ese suspiro?

Yolei miró a su amiga y esperó un momento para hablar, pensando en sus palabras.

─ Meems, estaba a punto de creer que sólo me estabas tomando el pelo, pero creo que lo dices muy enserio.

─ Pues sí. ¿Quieres explicarme tu reacción?

─ Él no es para ti. –Antes de que Mimi dijera nada, continuó hablando. ─ ¿Tienes idea de lo que tus padres dirán al respecto? ¿O lo que las personas van a decir de ti por el simple hecho de que estás cerca de él?

─ ¡No lo conocen!

─ ¡¿Y crees que tú sí?! –preguntó con sarcasmo, casi riendo. ─ ¡¿Sabes cómo es conocido entre las chicas?! –la castaña no respondió, sólo desvió su mirada ceñuda al suelo. –Tiene fama de solo jugar con las mujeres, pasar el rato y créeme que no necesito de chismes para saber que Ishida y la palabra "compromiso" no van de la mano.

Mimi no pudo soportar las palabras de su amiga, hablando de Matt valiéndose sólo de suposiciones superficiales y palabrearías de terceros.

─ ¡Él no es así, ayer él...!

─ ¿Ayer? –Saltó Miyako con sorpresa, haciendo que la otra joven tensara los hombros. ―¿Acaso te encontraste con él?

─ Así es. Fui a verlo tras conseguir que la directora le quitara su castigo y lograr que Michael hable con su padre para darles otra audición.

─ Genial, Meems. Sabes que fue lo correcto limpiar su nombre. No es tan patán como parece, pero él no parece el chico ideal para ti. Entiendo que te sientes en deuda con él, pero él no es…

─ ¡Deja de hablar como si lo conocieras! ¡Él no es lo que todos piensan, el jamás me haría daño, Yols! –Ella estaba completamente segura de que así era, que Yamato no la lastimaría. Él no pudo haber fingido todo lo que ayer le había dicho, cómo se comportó con ella, como la miraba.

─ Oh, no... ─Dijo la Inoue llevándose una mano a los labios, como tratando de reprimir su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa de comprobar lo que temía. ─Dime que no se besaron… ─Mimi se encogió de hombros mientras el sonrojo iba tomando partido sobre sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada a otro punto, ya incapaz de mirar a Yolei con la emoción que sentía en un principio. ─No lo puedo creer… ―Miyako se llevó las manos por la frente, deslizándolas hasta que su piel conoció el inicio de sus cabellos. –Tú no eres así, Mimi.

La aludida se levanto, incapaz de continuar escuchándola.

─ Por lo que veo, tampoco me conoces y no espero que me comprendas. –Tenía claras intenciones de marcharse, de alejarse de Yolei pero ella también se puso de pie y la tomó de la muñeca.

─ ¡Él sólo quiere conseguir una cosa de ti y no quiero ver cómo se lo entregas sin poner resistencia!

Mimi se soltó del agarre de la peliviolácea y la escrutó con la mirada. Miyako se sorprendió al encontrar aquel semblante tan molesto en la castaña, pero no retrocedió, ella iba a hacer que su amiga entrara en razón, así tuviera que pegar gritos por todo el colegio.

─ Te haré una simple pregunta, Meems, basándonos en que "conoces" a ese sujeto. –Yolei enfatizó con los dedos la palabra conocer, logrando que Mimi acentuara su ceño fruncido. ― ¿En qué supones que te convierte el que te haya besado? ¿Qué representas para él?

Mimi no mostró ningún ápice de vacilación ante la pregunta que le lanzó su amiga, su rostro se mantuvo con la misma máscara ceñuda que portó desde que se había levantado. Pero en el interior, aquella pregunta hizo eco dentro de su pecho. «_¿Qué era para él?»_ Ella no lo veía besando a cualquier chica, pero sin embargo la duda de cómo responder a eso comenzó a generar en ella un hueco en la boca del estómago.

─ ¿Y bien? –Insistió ante el silencio de la castaña, mirándola mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─ ¿Crees que estás en la mejor posición para hacerme esa pregunta? –Soltó Mimi, aliviándose al ver cómo Miyako frunció su ceño. ―¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ken qué eres para él? ¿O es que después de tanto tiempo besuqueándose prefiere mantenerte como amiga?

─ ¡Eso es totalmente lo contrario, Mimi y lo sabes! –Explotó Yolei, elevando la voz por primera vez.

─ ¡¿Dónde es diferente, Miyako?!

─ ¡Ken no es un problemático que disfruta viéndole la cara a chicas ingenuas! –Gritó con rabia.

Mimi estudió el rostro de su amiga y viendo lo sulfurada que estaba, enserió su rostro e ignorando lo último que dijo, añadió.

─ Pero, ¿Si es de los que espera pacientemente a que el camino esté libre para avanzar? Qué noble hermano. –Los ojos de Miyako se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la mención indirecta que había hecho Mimi y enseguida éstos se humedecieron.

No dijo nada más, sólo cruzó junto a la castaña chocando su hombro hasta llegar a la salida y deslizar la puerta del salón. La Inoue acentuó su ceño fruncido al ver a todos sus compañeros de junta tras la puerta con cara pasmada por la sorpresa de ser descubiertos, pero prefirió ignorarlos y abrirse paso entre ellos para salir corriendo de allí. Todos la miraron marchar.

Entonces, Toshiro habló bajito, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

─ ¿Entonces se cancela la reunión?

─ En absoluto, Sanada. –El de lentes así como el resto de los presentes, pegó un respingo por la sorpresa de oír la voz de Mimi. Ella se situó nuevamente sobre su asiento y tomó los papeles que tenía sobre su pupitre. –Continuemos con la reunión. –Su voz sonaba firme y autoritaria como antes. Viendo que ninguno se movió del umbral de la puerta, levantó una ceja. ―¿Qué están esperando?

Como si de un interruptor se tratara, todos se apresuraron a entrar al salón, casi empujándose entre ellos hasta alistarse en sus asientos, tomaron sus notas y esperaron pacientemente a que la presidenta diera la orden. Mimi miró a Yuriko.

─ Himekawa, repasa lo último antes del receso. –La morena asintió, se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

─ E…Eh, sí. ―aclaró su garganta. –Se hizo una evaluación con respecto al desempeño escolar de todos los alumnos y se apreció un descenso en ciertas áreas unánimes entre la mayoria de los niveles superiores. –Viendo la interrogativa en el semblante de Mimi, ella continuó hablando. –Principalmente el área de Historia. Aunque viendo el tipo de didáctica utilizada, no amerita mucho proceso para los alumnos y eso evita que los alumnos puedan mantener un promedio aceptable.

─ Comprendo. –Miró al resto de los comensales. ―¿Alguien quiere aportar una opinión al respecto?

La sala se quedó momentáneamente en silencio, dejando que las miradas se dispararan unas contra otras, esperando que alguien dijera algo. Y fue cuando una mano se levantó, llamando la atención de Mimi.

─ ¿Si…―Mimi leyó el apellido de la joven estudiante escrito en la placa sobre el escritorio que le correspondía.―Orimoto? –La chica se puso de pié al tiempo en que Yuriko se sentaba.

─ Es verdad que la falta de desempeño sobre la didáctica utilizada podría significar un tropiezo con esta materia. Entonces, deberíamos enfocarnos en buscar una solución general para con todos los niveles dentro de la institución.

─ ¿Tienes una sugerencia? –La rubia sonrió con afirmación.

* * *

><p>Yamato caminaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del Instituto, con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada concentrada en el trayecto de sus pies. Tenía un maldito nudo en la boca y eso sólo hacía que su humor empeorara conforme avanzaba. En la cabeza le daba vuelta y vuelta las palabras de aquella chica "<em>Tiene fama de solo jugar con las mujeres, pasar el rato y créeme que no necesito de chismes para saber que Ishida y la palabra "compromiso" no van de la mano."<em> Sonrió con sarcasmo. ¡Y es que él se había hecho del título gracias a las pocas y cortas relaciones que tuvo!

Sabía que el juzgarse entre mujeres era algo normal y decretar a una "zorra" era sencillo, siempre acababan por señalar a una cuyas acciones la precedieran. Pero cuando un chico se metía con esa misma zorra y bajo la condición de tener un relacionamiento meramente superficial y de conveniencia acordada, ésta acababa llorando ¿Quién era el culpable? Por supuesto que el chico. ¿Por qué? Pues vaya a saber Dios, pero siempre que una chica lloraba, la Sociedad de protección Femenina tenía que dar caza al chico que la hizo llorar sin escuchar de razones.

Estaba claro que la mayoría de sus tratos con el sexo opuesto era para pasar un buen rato, sin compromisos o ataduras. Sólo diversión momentánea. Pero era malditamente la costumbre de esas mismas chicas esperar algo más de él, como si ellas fueran las que lo hicieran "cambiar", ser la chica ideal que lo sacaran del fango. Siempre que él leía esa mirada en las chicas con quienes salía, no tenía más remedio que despedirlas en forma rápida, evitando dramas, pleitos y lágrimas por sobretodo. ¿Es qué ya nadie quería divertirse?

Y es gracias a ellas, sus berrinches y sus lenguas afiladas soltando pestes sobre él, es que se había ganado el título de "Abusador de inocentes". Como si se tratara de algún violador serial que iba por la vida intentando meterse en las bragas de puritanas. Sora no era el caso, por supuesto; su corta relación con ella fue un momento de debilidad de ambos, pero de algo estaba seguro: él no quería lastimarla, razón por la cual no pasó de besos y caricias con ella.

En lo que respectaba a Mimi… Dejó escapar una risa. ¿Pero por qué se molestaba con aquella chica? Miyako convencería a Mimi de que él era un mal partido para ella y al final ella se alejaría de él. No tendría que mover un dedo en absoluto para evitar que la cercanía que había estado logrando ella con él, se disolviera y por fin él regresaría a la normalidad.

La sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro. Por más que se lo repitiera en la mente, menos le gustaba la idea de que Mimi se alejara de él. Se restregó el rostro con ambas manos con exasperación. Odiaba esa pelea interna que se había hecho costumbre desde que besó a la castaña en aquel estacionamiento. La simple mención hacía que su sangre fluyera con más fuerza.

Yamato se había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en la castaña y en todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, en la forma en que ella había desnudado sus miedos y barreras ante él y en la manera en que ella iba derribando sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento las suyas. Él estaba cambiando en muchos sentidos y eso le asustaba. Lo único que podía pensar era en su padre, en su matrimonio fracasado, en su miserable vida hasta antes de morir y… Su estómago se revolvió. Él no deseaba eso. No quería repetir los pasos de su padre y acabar con el corazón roto como lo acabó él.

Tanto Matt como Mimi eran personas rotas, disfuncionales e incompatibles. Era un hecho. No podían pasar ni tres segundos antes de acabar peleando, así que la decisión era sencilla. Tenía que quitársela de la cabeza, pero más importante, tenía que hacer que ella se alejara de él y hacerle un favor.

Había esperado el receso del almuerzo para hablar con ella. La fue a buscar en su aula pero no había sino unas pocas personas. Ingresó a su aula de todas maneras y les preguntó por Tachikawa.

─ En estos momentos ha de estar en la sala del consejo estudiantil. –Respondió uno de los muchachos allí reunidos.

Matt asintió y salió de la clase para ir en busca del salón donde los miembros del Consejo del colegio se reunían cada tanto. En cuanto llegó al nivel donde se hallaba la clase, vio a lo lejos como algunos alumnos salían del cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta, iban caminando por el pasillo para bajar los escalones.

Yamato avanzó sin mirarlos hasta que una de las chicas lo llamó. Se volvió a verla y reconoció a Zoe, una de las compañeras de Takeru. Ella se acercó a él para saludarlo e hizo que todo el grupo se detuviera a esperarla.

─ ¿Buscabas a alguien? –Preguntó la rubia.

─ Así es. ¿Has visto a Tachikawa? –Inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de la Orimoto.

─ Está dentro con…

─ _¡¿Y crees que tú sí?!_ –Se oyó la voz alterada de Miyako desde el interior de la sala, interrumpiendo las palabras de Izumi. La rubia miró con confusión a los demás reunidos y Matt no esperó para ir hacia la sala en donde se suponía estaban Mimi y Miyako. _―¡¿Sabes cómo es conocido entre las chicas?!_ _Tiene fama de solo jugar con las mujeres, pasar el rato y créeme que no necesito de chismes para saber que Ishida y la palabra "compromiso" no van de la mano._

Yamato se detuvo frente al a puerta con la mano a punto de deslizarla a un costado cuando oyó su nombre siendo pronunciado por Yolei. Estaban hablando de él y de su dichosa fama de mujeriego sinvergüenza. Miró a su costado y los demás acababan de unirse a él para oír la riña entre las mujeres, pero esperaba que no hayan logrado oír que aquella situacion lo tomase a él como protagonista.

─ _¡Él no es así, ayer él...!_

─ _Genial, Meems. Sabes que fue lo correcto limpiar su nombre. No es tan patán como parece, pero él no parece el chico ideal para ti. Entiendo que te sientes en deuda con él, pero él no es…_

─ _¡Deja de hablar como si lo conocieras!_

Iba a deslizar la puerta, pero Izumi lo detuvo. Él la miró y ella le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que no interfiera.

─_Dime que no se besaron…_

─ ¿Qué dijo? –Preguntó un chico que estaba detrás de Yamato en un susurro.

─ Parece que la presidenta besó a alguien ayer. –Respondió una de las chicas que aprisionaba su oído contra la puerta. Al tiempo en que dijo eso, los demás dejaron escapar un murmullo de sorpresa que hizo a Yamato rodar los ojos.

─ Cállense, maldita sea.

─_No lo puedo creer… Tú no eres así, Mimi._

─ _Por lo que veo, tampoco me conoces y no espero que me comprendas. _

─ _¡Él sólo quiere conseguir una cosa de ti y no quiero ver cómo se lo entregas sin poner resistencia!_

El rubio cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro cansino que se ganó un golpe por parte de Izumi en el estómago. Él chillo por el dolor, pero sólo recibió un chito por parte de los presentes. Estaba claro que tenía la peor reputación de todas.

─ Harás que nos descubran, Ishida.

Matt sabía que estar escuchando sólo empeoraría la situación, pero también quería saber qué más dirían. El que estén hablando de él lo comprometía a la situación, ¿no? Estaba en todo su derecho de escuchar.

─ _Te haré una simple pregunta, Meems, basándonos en que "conoces" a ese sujeto._ –Todos guardaron silencio para oír la voz de Yolei. ―_¿En qué supones que te convierte el que te haya besado? ¿Qué representas para él?_

─ Demonios… Esa sí que es difícil. –Susurró un chico de lentes cuya cabeza estaba por debajo de Izumi.

─ La presidenta está tardando en responder… ―Susurró otra chica.

─ Supongo que ya saben la respuesta. –Dijo ahora Matt con la garganta seca. ¿Qué era ella para él? Odiaba cuando las chicas se lo preguntaban al término de cada encuentro casual. Pero en esos momentos, esa preguntaba comenzaba a torturarlo porque no sabía cómo responder. Con las demás sería sencillo: "Me ayudas a matar el tiempo" pero con Mimi… No lo sabía y responder a esa pregunta lo hacía sentirse inseguro.

Se removió entre las personas para abrirse paso entre ellos y alejarse de allí. Ya tuvo suficiente al escuchar aquello. Estaba claro que no sólo Tai lo veía como una amenaza para Mimi, también lo hacía su amiga y no podía ser una simple coincidencia. Él no era para la castaña, lo sabía pero decirse eso a sí mismo era un tanto hiriente.

_«Ni que estuvieses considerando otra cosa»_ Se dijo mentalmente. Él no buscaba una relación, estaba feliz con tirarse a chicas fáciles cada vez que necesitaba despejarse la mente. No deseaba nada estable, él no sentaría cabeza ni por ella ni por nadie más.

Por fin llegó a la sala de música y cruzó el umbral de la puerta casi tropezándose al ver que las figuras de sus compañeros de banda no eran las únicas presentes en el salón. Habían algunas estudiantes sentadas aleatoriamente a lo largo y ancho del salón, escuchando el instrumental de una de las canciones de la banda por cortesía de Kazu, Koji y Koichi.

En cuanto lo vieron llegar, Kazu le disparó una sonrisa cómplice que bien conocía, una que solía utilizar cuando quería tirarse a una chica. Repasó la imagen que tenía a continuación y comprendió la situación. Se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia sus compañeros; las chicas comenzaban a susurrarse cosas entre ellas mientras lo veían tomar su guitarra y tomar asiento cerca de Koji.

─ ¿Quieres explicarme qué hay con el harem?

─ Todo es gracias a ti. –respondió Koji rodando los ojos. Matt lo miró sin comprender a lo que él continuó. –Tu gran hazaña el otro día salvando a Tachikawa y luego tu suspensión… Nos has dado más fama por el simple hecho de ser el "Honorable buscapleitos".

─ ¿Honorable buscapleitos? –dijo con una sonrisa divertida. La melodía finalizó con un redoble de platillos por parte de Kazu, algo que no incluía la versión original, sino más bien se trató de un agregado para enfatizar su presencia ante el público femenino. – Entonces ¿Qué sería Kazu?

─ Supongo que el idiota sin remedio.

─ Tienes razón. –Sonrió y miró a Kazu. ―¿Ya terminaste de impresionarlas?

─ ¿Impresionar? Pff… No me subestimes. –Miró a las jóvenes estudiantes, guiñándoles un ojo y sacando risitas por parte de éstas. –Es un talento natural. –Se levanto y caminó hacia Matt y Koji. –Eres un maldito amuleto de la suerte, Yamato. Te besaría pero trato de mantener una buena imagen frente a las chicas.

─ Mantén tus arranques de homosexualidad a una distancia prudente de mi trasero, Kazu. –dijo el rubio fingiendo seriedad, pero una sonrisa divertida deseaba aflorar en su rostro. ―¿Disfrutas de la atención?

─ Hombre, si hubiese sabido que tendríamos una mina de chicas a nuestros pies por el hecho de haber esparcido una imagen de héroe rebelde, hace tiempo incendiaba el colegio y salvaba a un perrito. –Koji y Matt lo miraron con una ceja enarcada. ―¿Qué? Las chicas aman a los perritos.

Matt bufó y entornó la mirada hacia las jóvenes, quienes en ese momento, tenían puesta toda su atención en Koichi tras el teclado, hablándole y sonriéndole con picardía, logrando que el azabache se sonrojara pero no perdiera la oportunidad de mostrarse interesante.

─ No sólo los perritos. –comento Yamato señalando con su mentón la dirección en la que el Kimura se encontraba. Los otros dos miembros viraron sus ojos hacia él. –Supongo que nuestro querido Koichi será el primero en tirarse a una de ellas.

Koji se mantuvo en silencio un momento estudiando la situación y luego miró a Matt.

─ ¿Crees que le guste alguna de ellas?

─ ¿Celoso? ¿Ahora quieres darle fama a la banda por medio del "twincest"[1]? –preguntó Kazu divertido hasta que lo pensó mejor. –Hey, eso no está mal. Si hay algo que adoran las chicas aún más que los perritos es eso. –Miró a Koji. –¡Ve a besar a tu hermano!

Tanto Matt como Koji miraron a Kazu con cierto asco, logrando que el azabache se encogiese de hombros.

─ No me refería a eso, idiota. Tomoko… Emh… Mi madre –Se corrigió. –me había dicho que Koichi podría estar enamorado.

Kazu y Matt miraron sorprendidos a Koji y luego pasaron sus ojos hasta el tecladista de la banda, quien sonreía a una de las chicas sin disimulo. Cuando notaron cómo ellas reaccionaban a la sonrisa angelical del chico, no les quedó dudas.

─ Podría ser la castaña. –Dijo Matt.

─ ¿Estás loco? Mira a la morena. Sin duda es ella. –Intervino Kazu.

─ Creí que era la pelirroja.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Koji? –Volvió a decir Kazu. –Demonios… Todas babean por él. Es un tanto humillante que el menor nos lleve la delantera. –Volteó a ver al Minamoto. –Pero creo que podemos darle un empujoncito, ¿no?

─ No creo que… ―Antes de que Matt terminara de decir las cosas, Kazu ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a Koichi llamando la atención de las chicas y del mencionado. ―¿Cómo están, señoritas? ¿Les apetece escuchar cómo nuestro querido Kimura―san les deleita con una balada romántica?

─ ¿Kazu? –Koichi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente incómodo por la intervención del castaño. Éste sólo le guiñó el ojo.

─ ¡Oh, eso sería estupendo, Kimura―san! –Alegó una de las chicas, siendo la decisión unánime del resto de jóvenes.

Koichi miró a Kazu con el ceño aún fruncido y luego suavizó su expresión para regresar sus dedos a las teclas a iniciar una melodía lenta y suave, cargada de melancolía dolosa que se transmitía en el rostro de Koichi conforme iba tocando.

Yamato compartió una mirada con Koji, ambos compartiendo la misma idea: Koichi sí estaba enamorado y no parecía estar pasándolo de la mejor manera.

Las chicas suspiraron a cada cambio de acordes que iba expresando notas graves y melancólicas. Matt se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

─ Es una excelente melodía, Koichi. –El chico levantó sus ojos hasta el vocalista y sonrió con simpleza. ―¿Tienes letra? –Asintió y se alejó del teclado para ir por su mochila, rebuscando dentro de ésta un papel todo arrugado que bien Koji pudo reconocer como la letra que le había mencionado su gemelo esa misma mañana en la ida al colegio.

─ Te la iba a mostrar esta mañana, pero aún faltaba darle algunos retoques. –Dijo Koichi encogiéndose de hombros tendiéndole la letra a Yamato. El rubio sonrió y se lo devolvió.

─ No tengo idea de cómo es, así que haznos un favor y cántala tú. –Miró a las chicas que estaban expectantes de la conversación. –De seguro tu club de fans quieren oír tu voz. –Las chicas asintieron emocionadas, causando que Koichi se sonrojara pero no se opusiera.

Entonces el azabache se situó nuevamente tras el teclado y apoyó los dedos sobre el teclado, comenzando a tocar aquella melodía triste, siendo la introducción antes de que sus labios se separaran y comenzara a cantar.

_**If I could find assurance to leave you behind**_

_**I know my better half would fade**_

_**And all my doubt is a staircase for you**_

_**Opened out of this space**_

_**The first step is the one you believe in**_

_**The second one might be profound.**_

Sabía que Koji se daba bien con las canciones, era buen cantante además de guitarrista y bajista, su voz grave y ronca ayudaba a complementar aquel aire solitario que su imagen misma le otorgaba. Pero ahora descubría que Koichi poseía una voz increíble, similar a la de su hermano pero menos ronca y mas dulce.

_**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm**_

_**Don't worry I'll keep you warm.**_

_**I'll follow you down while we're passing through space**_

_**I don't care if we fall from grace**_

_**I'll follow you down**_

Los miembros de la banda compartieron una mirada cómplice en cuanto al desempeño del Kimura. Era una letra maravillosa, versos románticos que estaban lejos de ser empalagosos, poseían la autenticidad que caracterizaba a The Warrior Wolf.

_**You can have the money and the world**_

_**The angels and the pearls**_

_**Even trademark the color blue**_

_**Just like the tower we never built**_

_**In the shadow of all the guilt**_

_**When the other hand was pointed at you**_

_**Yeah the first step is the one you believe in**_

_**The second one might be profound.**_

Matt cayó en cuenta que anteriormente, ninguno de los temas compuestos por ellos tenían versos dedicados al amor. Todo iba dirigido a temas relacionados con la rabia y sobreponerse a los problemas en forma vengativa. Recordó la canción que él mismo había compuesto y comparó con la de Koichi… Al parecer, ya no era necesario decir que se esforzaron demasiado en un cambio notorio para gustar a Borton y su oído musical. Ya había un cambio en la banda y éste de seguro comenzaría a hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

_**I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm**_

_**Don't worry I'll keep you warm.**_

_**I'll follow you down while we're passing through space**_

_**I don't care if we fall from grace**_

_**I'll follow you...**_

_**If I could find assurance to leave you behind**_

_**I know my better half would fade**_

_**I'll follow you down.**_

* * *

><p>Mimi fue la última en dejar el salón de junta, siendo la responsable de poner bajo llave la sala. Cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas dentro de su bolsón, el símbolo de Louis Vutton centellaba en un llavero que pendía de la cartera, el mismo que Yolei le había obsequiado cuando regreso de su viaje a Paris el verano pasado.<p>

Sus dedos acariciaron la curvatura de la insignia en oro, pensando en su amiga. Era la primera vez que discutían de esa manera, con tanta intensidad y tras dejar que la rabia pasara, empezó a latir el dolor de la pena. Fueron palabras hirientes las que le dirigió a Miyako, pero no podía dejar de pesar en todo lo que ella había dicho sobre Matt. Era injusto.

Yolei no conocía más que la fachada superficial que él enseñaba. No le daba derecho para haber dicho todas esas cosas. Él jamás se aprovecharía de ella, porque la noche anterior él le había enseñado parte de su interior, una que no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar a nadie. Sabía cómo se sentía porque ella también ocultaba muchas cosas de los demás. Quizás por temor o quizás por desconfianza, no lo sabía, pero era algo que compartía con él.

Suspiro. No se había dado cuenta de cuantas cosas resguardaba para sí misma hasta ayer. Decía que Tai y Yolei eran sus mejores amigos, quienes la conocían a fondo, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para contarles tantas cosas de ella que se avergonzaba de sí misma, aunque tampoco iba a hacer nada para cambiarlo. Le gustaba guardarse sus debilidades sólo para ella, ya que bastante tiempo estuvo a la sombra de las mismas.

Las personas no veían otra cosa que debilidad y fragilidad en ella, pero eso había quedado atrás. Cuando puso un pie en el Instituto de Odaiba sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar, ya no la mirarían con pena o lastima. Ahora ella era observada con admiración e incluso temor y eso le gustaba, le gustaba aspirar a cosas grandes, cosas importantes al igual que sus padres. "La grandeza es una de las pocas cosas que uno consigue a lo largo de su vida" eran las palabras de su padre y tenía razón.

Muchas personas nacen con belleza, inteligencia o ciertas habilidades, pero la grandeza era algo que se cultivaba día a día para recibir sus frutos posteriormente. Aún tenía fija su meta, pero había algo que descubrió de sí misma estando con Yamato en aquel vehículo…

― Presidenta Tachikawa –Mimi, al oír como la llamaban se volteó para encontrarse con la misma joven que propuso una solución para la problemática del club de estudio: Orimoto Izumi.

― Oh, Orimoto. –Sonrió. ―¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La rubia estaba en el umbral de la puerta, a pesar de haber sido una de las primeras en retirarse cuando la sesión fue levantada, por lo que Mimi supuso ella habría regresado al haberse olvidado algo. Zoe avanzó hacia el interior.

― Olvidé mencionarle que Ishida Yamato había venido a buscarla hace un buen rato. –ante su mención, Mimi no disimuló su sorpresa y para qué negar que la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios enseñaba la dicha de saber que él la estaba buscando. –Estaba ocupada hablando con Inoue así que decidió marcharse. –Dijo sonrojándose al recordar que tanto ella como los demás miembros del consejo estaban escuchando a escondidas la "conversación" entre la presidenta y su mano derecha. –Creí que querría saberlo.

― Te lo agradezco. –dijo Mimi sin ocultar ya la sonrisa en sus labios. Tomó sus cosas y colgó la correa de su bolsón al hombro para caminar hacia la puerta. Zoe salió primera para ser seguida por Mimi, quien puso el seguro a la puerta, verificando que esté bien cerrada. La castaña volteó a ver a Izumi quien estaba iniciando sus pasos por el pasillo, dejando que su larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta alta se meciera contra su espalda. –Y, Orimoto… ―la aludida se volteó a verla, entonces Mimi se aproximó hasta ella. –No lo digo muy de seguido, pero creo que fue una buena idea la propuesta que has dado para el club de estudio.

Zoe sonrió ampliamente, clara señal de que no esperaba tal cumplido por parte de la presidenta del colegio.

― Gracias, Presidenta. Siempre he pensado que la mejor manera de solucionar problemas de estudio es con trabajos que ayuden a la comprensión y no sólo libros aburridos. –Mimi rio por el comentario de la rubia, porque ella era una de las tantas personas que odiaba estar anclada a un libro cuyas líneas sólo la hiciesen bostezar antes que otra cosa.

― Ya el club de estudio se encargará de hacer un análisis sobre tu propuesta y me acercarán su decisión para delegar en el consenso. –Hizo un gesto con la mano para darse a entender que se marchaba, pero entonces, Zoe la retuvo nuevamente.

― Presidenta, tengo algunas ideas para proponerle sobre eso. –Mimi la miró curiosa y eso dio luz verde a Izumi para continuar. –Creo que una de las mejores formas para combatir aquella baja en el desempeño estudiantil es combinar las áreas con un sistema más didáctico que ayude a pasar el semestre a las personas. –Viendo el interés de Mimi, continuaron caminando hablando sobre el tema.

La castaña tenía que admitir que la rubia tenía una gama de ideas increíbles sobre métodos de estudio y trabajos que podrían ayudar al desenvolvimiento de los estudiantes, pero lo que llamó más la atención fue lo último que mencionó.

―…Y viendo que el Hanami[2] se avecina, al igual que el aniversario del Instituto, se podria hacer algo diferente a lo que se viene haciendo desde hace tiempo, ¿No lo cree?

Mimi asintio ante sus palabras, reconociendo que era un buen punto. La Directora ha de querer dar enfasis al anibersario de 70 anhos que lleva vigente el colegio.

― No está nada mal tu propuesta, de hecho, me gusta. –Asintió Mimi con la idea clara en la mente. Sonrió a Zoe. ―¿Sabes qué? Deberías proponer a la mesa directiva. ¿Que club estas liderando Orimoto?

― Zoe. –Dijo la rubia con una radiante sonrisa. –Puede llamarme Zoe y en realidad ninguno. ―Mimi no disimulo su sorpresa a lo que Zoe se sonrojo apenada, apresurandose a responder. ―Solo estoy reemplazando a la verdadera presidenta del club de teatro.

― Entonces quieres decir que figuras como integrante de ese club, ¿No?

― En realidad... ―Por la forma insegura y apenada en que lo habia dicho, la curiosidad de Mimi fue creciendo. ―Figuro como miembro del club de costura, aunque participo activamente en el de Teatro, Cocina y Lenguaje.

La castaña no disimulo su sorpresa y se planto a mirarla con total confusion. Zoe se rasco la nuca cin pena, alegando.

― M...Me gusta estar ocupada. ―Sonrió a lo que Mimi cambio su semblante por uno divertido.

― Vaya... Sin duda eres una persona muy activa. Me agradas, Zoe. ―Le guiñó el ojo. –Fuera de la sesión, puedes llámarme Mimi. –Miró su reloj y se alejó de la rubia. –Nos veremos mañana.

La ojimiel bajó los escalones que llevaba al siguiente nivel, dirigiéndose a la sala de música, ya que las tres estaban por sonar y deseaba saber por qué Yamato fue a buscarla. Aceleró sus pasos conforme iba descendiendo, entusiasmada.

En cuanto llegó al pasillo del salón de música, vio como la puerta de éste se abría y dejaba a la vista a dos azabaches con una semejanza abrumadora, pero con ciertas diferencias en su mirar. Por un momento, Mimi detuvo sus pasos cuando reconoció a Koji y enseguida el recuerdo de sus acusaciones le provocó un escalofrío. Ese chico era reservado a tal punto que uno no sabría qué estaba pasando por su mente y eso era algo inquietante.

Cuando los orbes oscuros del Minamoto percibieron su presencia, ella recobró la compostura y retomó su caminata, sin intenciones de mostrarse intimidada ante él. El chico dejó de prestarle atención a su gemelo que parecía hablarle de algo importante, que cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de Koji dejó de estar sobre él, volteó a ver en la dirección en que éste estaba observando.

Mimi, estando a unos pocos metros de ellos levantó la mano levemente haciendo un ademán de saludo que solamente fue correspondido por el Kimura con una sonrisa gentil, pero Koji no se inmutó en su saludo. _«Idiota»_ pensó Mimi con molestia tentada a inflar los cachetes y hacer un puchero, pero se contuvo y pasó junto a ellos para ir en dirección al salón.

― Tachikawa, –La voz de Koji detuvo los pasos de la castaña pero no se volteó a verlo. –espera. –Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con cansancio; estaba de buen humor y no quería que eso cambiara, pero tampoco podía ignorar simplemente al muchacho, así que se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa fingida que parecía tan natural en ella. Años de experiencia.

― ¿Si, Minamoto?

Mimi tuvo que contener las ganas de mostrarse sorprendida al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del bajista del grupo, quien miraba el suelo en busca de algo o quizás sólo rehuía de la mirada citrina. El chico avanzó hasta ella y aunque tuvo la intención de retroceder, no lo hizo.

― Escucha, ayer yo… ―Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en sus palabras. –No pienso disculparme por las cosas que dije. –Mimi parpadeó incrédula por un momento y luego vio a Koichi golpearse la frente por la testarudez de su gemelo.

― Vaya, ahora sé quién es mi favorito. –Soltó Mimi despectivamente, realmente molesta por la actitud de Koji. –Si me disculpas, tengo que…

― Aún no termino. –Cortó el chico, haciendo que la castaña se cruzara de brazos y comenzara a golpear el suelo con su pie en forma ansiosa. –No me disculparé porque sigo pensando lo mismo, por más que hayas conseguido que Yamato regresara al colegio. –El chico dejó escapar aire y miró a Mimi, un poco más recompuesto. –Pero te lo agradezco.

La muchacha dejó a un lado su semblante molesto, suplantándolo por uno cargado de sorpresa. No pensó que Koji le agradeciese. La chica apretó los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y bajó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

― Eres un buen amigo, Minamoto. –Soltó la castaña, levantando la mirada al azabache. El chico la miró intensamente, digiriendo las palabras de la chica. –Yamato tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado. –Soltó lo último en un tono más leve, que sólo el muchacho pudo oír, mostrándose un poco sorprendido por sus palabras.

Mimi le dio la espalda finalmente y cuando iba a caminar para dirigirse al interior del salón, vio a Matt saliendo de éste con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Mimi se detuvo en donde estaba relajando los hombros al verlo sonreír, pero entonces vio a otras tres cabezas saliendo detrás de él, eran tres estudiantes de tercer año hablando animadamente con el rubio mientras una de ellas se anclaba al brazo izquierdo del muchacho.

― ¿Las esperamos para el siguiente ensayo? –Era la voz del baterista saliendo último de la sala y cerrando la puerta de éste detrás de él.

― ¡Por supuesto! –Contestó una de las chicas.

― No nos perderíamos por nada del mundo. –Respondió la que estaba sujetando el brazo de Matt.

El rubio no cayó en la presencia de Mimi hasta que levantó la vista y se topó con su figura. Por un momento, le pareció percibir en el semblante del chico cierta sorpresa inoportuna al verla allí, pero al ver cómo su sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, se dijo que quizá sólo fue imaginación suya.

― Presidenta Tachikawa –habló el rubio con cinismo en su voz. ―¿A qué debemos su presencia en nuestro modesto hogar?

Mimi frunció el ceño con extrañeza. Él jamás se había dirigido a ella de esa manera, con una voz cargada de burla e indiferencia. Por la forma en que los otros miembros de la banda guardaron un silencio sepulcral y el ambiente se puso tenso, se dio cuenta que no era imaginación suya aquel trato de Matt hacia ella. La joven pasó sus ojos del rostro de él al agarre que éste mantenía con la otra estudiante. Una opresión en el pecho la golpeó.

― Me había dicho Orimoto que fuiste a buscarme cuando estaba de reunión con el consejo. –dijo ella en forma dura, con voz y mirada impenetrable, levantando nuevamente una barrera invisible pero maciza delante de ella.

― Oh, es cierto. –Dijo el rubio –No se preocupe, no era nada importante. ―Comenzó a avanzar seguido por el resto de chicas y Kazu. –Si quiere presenciar alguno de los ensayos, debería llegar un poco más temprano. –agregó cuando cruzó junto a ella.

Las chicas la saludaron al pasar, pero Mimi no miraba otro punto que no sea a la nada, abstraída de la realidad por la forma en que Yamato le estaba hablando. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Se perdió de algo? Reaccionó un poco tarde y volteó a ver cómo iban alejándose de a poco. Estuvo tentada a gritarle, a exigirle una explicación por el trato que tuvo con ella pero entonces vio la silueta de Tai ingresando por el pasillo, buscándola con la mirada.

El chico saludó a los de la banda con un simple agitar de su mano para cruzar junto a ellos y acercarse a ella con su radiante sonrisa que siempre parecía aligerar todo a su paso, excepto en ese momento.

― Te vengo a secuestrar. –Dijo Tai recuperando el aliento. Mimi tardó un momento en situarse en la realidad y caer en cuenta que el chico llevaba el cabello húmedo y el aroma a jabón que desprendía su piel le daba una clara señal que acababa de salir de los vestuarios del equipo de fútbol tras la práctica.

― ¿Secuestrar? –preguntó ella entornando los ojos por donde Matt se había marchado, pero sorprendiéndose al ver que el rubio estaba plantado a la lejanía, observándolos. Cuando fue consciente que Mimi encontró su mirada, él sonrió de costado y dejó la sala.

―…por eso estoy aquí. –Terminó Taichi pero Mimi sin haber comprendido lo que dijo desde un principio. La castaña lo miró confundida. –Tienes que saber que nadie deja plantado a un Yagami y vive para contarlo. –Le guiñó el ojo a lo que la castaña sonrió.

― Lo sé, te lo debo. –respondió ella. ―¿Cuál es tu plan de secuestro?

Tai rodeó a Tachikawa por sus hombros con un brazo y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo para retirarse de aquel lugar.

― Primero que nada: el Médiage[3], los estrenos de ésta semana son increíbles, Meems. Bien, después te invito a comer algo y luego al Joypolis[4], hace ya un tiempo que no voy a ese lugar. –Mimi lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una clara sonrisa en los labios a lo que Tai se encogió de hombros rendido. –Está bien, fui hace dos semanas pero de todas maneras SEGA nos ruega que vayamos, Mimi. –Los ojos de Taichi brillaban con entusiasmo.

― Demonios, Tai. ¿Cómo decirte no con esa mirada? –Bromeó la chica a lo que el chico sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa.

― Soy un encanto, lo sé. –Mimi rodó los ojos.

― Pero sólo iremos allí si me llevas al Palette Town[5]. –Tai se llevó un dedo al mentón en forma pensativa.

― Está bien. –Sonrió y Mimi aplaudió emocionada, adoraba ir al "Virginia's Bar". Siempre que deseaba salir y cantar toda la noche, aquel lugar era el ideal. ―¿Quieres invitar a Yols? –El rostro de Mimi, que estaba cargado de entusiasmo cambió notoriamente llamando la atención de Tai. ―¿Ocurrió algo con ella?

― Una discusión. –Soltó luego de un suspiro. Tai acarició su hombro con comprensión. –Pero de seguro se le pasará el enojo. –Miró a Tai con una sonrisa. –Además es nuestra tarde, Señor Yagami.

― Usted lo ha dicho, Señora Tachikawa. –Mimi le propinó un codazo en las costillas a Taichi por haberla llamado 'señora', sacando en él una sonora carcajada.

* * *

><p>Ken caminó hacia donde estaba sentada Yolei en la sala privada que correspondía a Osamu, la contempló por un momento antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él, haciendo que el sonido llamara la atención de la peliviolácea, ella sonrió al recién llegado quien le tendió un vaso con agua.<p>

― Gracias. –Dijo Miyako al tiempo en que se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

El Ichijouji se sentó junto a ella en el sofá negro dentro de la sala, dejando que el silencio de voces se instalara, haciendo que sólo el pitido de las máquinas que estaban conectadas al cuerpo inconsciente de Osamu fuesen las que reinaran la habitación.

― No tienes que venir todos los días –Inició Ken sin mirarla. –Todo un día en el Instituto y luego vienes a pasar la tarde aquí… Yols, no—

― No empieces, Ken. –Interrumpió Yolei mirando al azabache. Él la contempló en silencio y acercó su rostro al de ella, besando sus labios.

― Significa mucho que estés aquí, pero no quiero que te desgastes. –Pronunció al separarse de ella. Miyako acarició la mejilla de Ken con su mano libre y su pulgar acabó por recorrer los labios del muchacho.

― Quiero estar donde tú estés, Ken. –El azabache sonrió ligeramente y se acercó para besar la frente de Yolei. Ella se recostó en él, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, mientras éste acariciaba su largo cabello.

Ambos observaban a Osamu delante, invadido por tantos cables y por tanto blanco a su alrededor. Parecería que sólo estaba durmiendo, que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y se uniría a ellos. Ken entrecerró los ojos.

― Los médicos no quieren ilusionarnos sobre su situación –inició. –pero hay algo que me dice que él despertará. –Miyako se aferró aún más a él. –No se trata sólo de una esperanza vana, ni de palabras al aire… Siento que él está intentando despertar y lo acabará haciendo.

Yolei no dijo nada, se mantuvo mirando la camilla delante de ellos, recordando a Osamu cuando estaba despierto, su sonrisa al hablarle y su tierna voz, sus cabellos oscuros… Lo extrañaba con tanta intensidad que en verdad quería creer en las palabras de Ken. Entonces recordó las palabras de Mimi y su ceño se frunció al cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

_«¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ken qué eres para él? ¿O es que después de tanto tiempo besuqueándose prefiere mantenerte como amiga?»_

_«Pero ¿Si es de los que espera pacientemente a que el camino esté libre para avanzar? Qué noble hermano.»_

Ken no era así, por supuesto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba reconsiderando las palabras de Mimi, ya que es obvio que las dijo en un momento de rabia.

― Ken… ―pronunció Yolei llamando la atención del muchacho. Ella no lo miraba pero sentía los orbes del chico sobre ella. –Si Osamu despierta… ―Tragó saliva y se relamió los labios con inseguridad. –Nosotros… ―Sintió la mano de Ken apretarse con un poco más de fuerza sobre su hombro, comprendiendo su inquietud.

Ella se removió un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonrió con ternura al ver cómo los orbes de Yolei estaban humedeciéndose.

― Si Osamu despierta, mi felicidad no conocerá precedentes. –Dijo el Ichijouji. –Pero sólo estará completa si tú estás conmigo.

Yolei dejó escapar un sollozo y se lanzó al pecho de Ken para ahogarlo. Él al principio se sorprendió de su efusividad pero al sentir como las lágrimas de la joven iban humedeciendo su camisa, la abrazó con fuerza. Él también temía el juicio de su hermano, pero nada superaba el deseo de tenerlo de vuelta, de volver a estar a su lado como antes de aquel fatídico día.

― H…Hoy discutí con Mimi. –Dijo Yolei contra su pecho. El joven cerró los ojos y fue acariciando la espalda de la chica, tratando de tranquilizarla.

― ¿Por qué? –Esperó un momento para oír la respuesta de la peliviolácea.

― Se está enamorando de un chico que no le conviene… ―Se alejó del pecho de Ken y lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. –El chico sólo está jugando con ella pero ella está tan ciega que no se da cuenta.

― ¿Conoces al chico? –Preguntó Ken pasado un momento, luego de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y dárselo. Yolei se secó el rostro para seguir hablando.

― Oí muchas cosas sobre él y sé que son verdad, él no demuestra seriedad cuando se trata de mujeres, Ken. Sé que sólo quiere pasar el rato con Meems.

― Pero ¿tú lo conoces bien? –Ella lo miró por un momento con el ceño fruncido.

― No necesito conocerlo a fondo para saber sus intenciones. –Respondió un tanto ofendida por la pregunta de Ken. El muchacho asintió.

― Creo que Mimi es lo bastante lista y madura para elegir sus batallas, Yols. –Ella estudió su rostro un momento, intentando comprender sus palabras. –Como dice el dicho _"No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero sí eliges quién te lo hace". _[6] –Miyako sonrió.

― Odio cuando usas frases de mis libros favoritos para llevarme la contraria. –Ken amplió su sonrisa y besó a Yolei en los labios. –Pero supongo que tienes razón. –Volvió a recostarse contra el pecho de Ken y dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Hikari volvió a cambiar de canal en la TV con desgano, teniendo al aburrimiento plasmado en todo su ser. No había nada interesante en los benditos canales y eso empeoraba su humor. Inconscientemente miró la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y verificó la hora. Cinco menos cuarto.<p>

Dio unos golpecitos al control remoto con su dedo, precisamente sobre el botón del canal, pensando si cambiar al canal 5 o no. La puerta del cuarto de Tai interrumpió sus pensamientos y verlo caminar hacia la sala mientras se doblaba las mangas de su camisa a cuadros hasta los hombros, llamó su atención.

― ¿Saldrás? –Preguntó Kari a su mayor intentando que su curiosidad no sea tan obvia; aunque con el exceso de diversión presente, sería un poco difícil de ocultarla, pensó.

― Sí, saldré con Mimi a ver una película. –Fue lo que dijo, yendo a la cocina esta vez, de seguro buscando algo rápido que meter a la boca. Tener una actividad física tan exigente como la que llevaba Tai sólo hacía que su apetito fuese el mismo que del triángulo de las bermudas. ―También iremos al Joypolis a jugar un poco, ―dijo con la boca claramente llena. Hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar y continuar hablando. ―a cambio la llevare al Palette Town.

― ¿Es una cita? –preguntó Kari tras un momento, sin poder evitar la alarma en su semblante ante la simple idea. La cabeza de Tai apareció contra el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala y la miró con una expresión divertida.

― Demonios, no. –Sonrió ante la expresión de su hermana. ―¿Enserio lo consideraste? Sabes que adoro a Mimi pero no de esa manera. –Kari sonrió y se puso de pie caminando hasta el mayor y le acomodó el cuello de su camisa. El chico tenía la costumbre que la solapa de sus camisas siempre estén desarregladas, sin percatarse de ello. Miró a su hermana arreglarle la camisa y luego le dio un pequeño cabezazo.

Hikari le frunció el ceño con fingido enojo y tras terminar de arreglarle la camisa, le propinó un puñetazo a su hombro, haciendo reír a su mayor.

― Estoy jodidamente orgulloso de tus ganchos, Hikari. –La abrazó por el hombro y comenzó a despeinar sus hebras castañas. –Sé que si me meto en problemas, tú saldrás a mi rescate.

― Oh, cállate. No te vendría mal una lección. –Tai le sacó la lengua divertido y ella se alejó de él riendo para volver al sofá. –Diviértete con Mimi.

Tai asintió y antes de salir por la puerta, miró a Hikari sentada en el sofá. Tenía un semblante apagado, a comparación de lo que acostumbraba. Los ojos de Tai pasaron de la llave del auto que tenía en una mano de nuevo a su hermana menor. No tardó mucho en regresar a donde estaba Kari y tirarse a su lado.

― ¿Te olvidaste de algo? –Preguntó Kari confundida por la permanencia de su mayor en su casa. Él la miró serio y eso provocó que la confusión de su hermana se transformara en preocupación. ―¿Qué ocurre?

― Dímelo tú. –Al notar la ceja enarcada de Hikari, él continuó. –Muchos rumores corren por el Instituto… ―Inició a lo que la castaña rodó los ojos y se levanto con violencia. –Hikari…

― ¡No estoy saliendo con Tk si es eso lo que has oído! –Su voz pocas veces solía elevarse. Ella nunca utilizaba ese tono con su hermano mayor, pero estaba cansada de que todos sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

― Yo sé que no. –Contestó Tai sin unirse al tono de su hermana; ella se volvió a mirarlo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. –Lo único que deseaba saber qué esos chismosos no sean la razón de tu desánimo. ―Su hermana bajó la mirada. ―Sé que soy impulsivo y sobreprotector a veces –su hermana lo miró con una ceja enarcada a lo que él exhaló exasperado. ―, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero te conozco y conozco a Tk. Sé que si hubiese algo entre ustedes, sería el primero en saberlo.

Ella asintió tras un momento de silencio, que hizo fruncir el ceño a su hermano.

― ¿Es ese chico? ¿El norteamericano?

Hikari apretó con fuerza sus brazos y se mordió la lengua. Si supiera que ni ella sabía cuál era la razón de su humor tan cambiante. Entre todas las personas que ella confiaba, Tai era uno de ellos pero habían cosas que sabía cómo reaccionaría, así que lo primero era consultar su círculo de amigas y llegar a un consenso sobre lo que debería hacer y si era apto para hacerle mención a Taichi.

Pero esas últimas semanas, no había podido hablar ni con Mimi o Yolei a causa de sus constantes actividades en el colegio. Hablar con Tk siempre ayudaba a despejarle la mente, pero en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a la cara tras el último suceso que protagonizaron frente a todo el Instituto. Y Tai… Pues era su hermano mayor, lo amaba y confiaba en él, pero si ella no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, él menos, así que contar con un consejo suyo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

― Es sólo un amigo, Tai. –Dijo ella, a lo que su hermano asintió y se acercó para posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

― Está bien. Si dices que es un amigo, te creo. –Sonrió a su hermana cuando ésta lo miró. –Pero si trata de propasarse, no te sorprendas que al día siguiente despierte en la costa de Miami todo golpeado. –Ella rio y le empujó amistosamente. ―¿Qué? Ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol tiene sus ventajas. –Hizo una pausa para luego decir. ―¿Qué me dices de Tk?

― ¿Q…Qué hay con él? –Se apresuró a responder, sin entender por qué se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Su humor cambiaba con su simple mención y eso la ponía peor. Tai lo notó y sonrió.

― ¿Lo consideras tu amigo, no? –Ella tras un momento de pensarlo, asintió. ―¿No crees que se merece otra oportunidad? Todos cometemos errores, ¿no?

― Tai, es complicado. –Intervino ella de inmediato. –Es mi amigo, pero yo no…

― Sólo piénsalo. –Pronunció poniendo sus manos como si fuese una balanza. –Tantos años de amistad –dijo elevando una de sus palmas. –contra una equivocación cuya naturaleza tu hermano mayor no sabe nada y espera pacientemente a enterarse. –Concluyó elevando la otra mano. –Dime tú, cual pesa más.

Ella sonrió sólo para darle a entender que comprendió su punto, pero sin ganas reales de discutirlo con él.

― Vete ya, no hagas esperar a Mimi.

― Sólo di que no me quieres cerca. –Fingió estar herido, a lo que ella lo golpeó ligeramente contra la espalda cuando cruzó junto a él.

Cuando Tai salió del departamento, Hikari aún seguía parada en plena habitación mirando a la nada. Las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza y sabía que tenía razón pero había algo que le impedía perdonar al Takaishi.

Camino de vuelta al sillón del sofá, flexionó las piernas apretando sus muslos contra el pecho, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas. Pasó un momento mirando a la nada y luego tomó su teléfono celular en las manos y abrió la sección de mensajes. Estaba a punto de colocar en el buscador la letra 'T' cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó a su bandeja.

"Hey, ¿tienes ganas de salir?"

* * *

><p>Ruki vertió agua caliente en el recipiente de porcelana que tenía enfrente donde el polvillo de té descansaba; cuando el agua se cernió sobre él, la pelirroja fue batiendo el líquido con una varilla de bambú hasta darle una consistencia más verdosa. Tomó con cuidado la tetera y así derramó el líquido en dos tazas delante de ella.<p>

Con cuidado, dirigió una de ellas frente a Sora sentada paralelamente a ella. La mayor sonrió ante la seriedad propia de su prima, pero aún más al ver la concentración que expresaba su rostro.

― No tienes que hacer todo el procedimiento de la ceremonia, Ruki. –Habló Sora con una sonrisa ligera. Su prima no respondió enseguida, sino que acunó su taza entre las manos y dando tres vueltas con la mano izquierda, bebió del utensilio degustando el amargo sabor del té.

― Ya se me ha hecho costumbre, no es que quiera impresionarte. –Bromeó sin un ápice de mofa en su rostro. Sora la conocía, por lo que era fácil deducir cuando estaba bromeando.

― Supongo que has aprendido el cha―no―yu[7] antes siquiera de aprender a caminar. –Ruki enseñó la insinuación de una sonrisa en los labios.

― Será mejor que tomes el té o se enfriará. –Sora asintió con diversión para beberse el líquido verdoso, arrugando su rostro ante el astringente sabor que se aventuró por su boca. –No pongas esa cara, no tenía té kukicha[8] así que te aguantas el sabor.

Sora bebió otro sorbo acostumbrándose al sabor amargo del té. Permanecieron en silencio entonces, cada una ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que Ruki volvió a hablar.

― Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió con tu madre?

Sora dio otro sorbo y luego depositó la taza sobre la mesa sin dejar que sus manos se apartaran de su superficie cálida. Miró el interior de la taza y contempló su reflejo en el líquido verdoso que temblaba dentro del recipiente.

― Ayer… Tai llegó al negocio –Fue lo primero que dijo, sintió los ojos de su prima cernirse sobre ella con intensidad. La simple mencion del Yagami ponia en alerta a todo aquel que conocia la historia que ambos compartian; Ruki no era distinta, fue una de las pocas personas dentro de la familia quien supo comprender su situacion y no solo juzgarla. Confiaba en su joven prima, mas que en cualquier otra persona. ―Fue enviado por su madre para comprar un ramillete de flores, él no sabía que era el negocio de nuestra familia… ―Sonrió entonces sin darse cuenta. –Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos tan cerca y tuve el estúpido impulso de… Bueno, ya sabes. Tai es mi criptonita.

― Demonios, Sora. –Rezongó Ruki en un murmullo que se ganó una sonrisa triste por parte de la aludida. Sin darse cuenta, finas lágrimas caía por la mejilla de su prima y entonces se mordió la lengua. Sabía que no era nada fácil para ella estar frente al Yagami sin el impulso de sentirlo. ―¿Tu madre los descubrió? –Preguntó al atar los cabos sueltos. Finalmente, Sora asintió y Ruki cerró los ojos pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

― Nunca había visto a mi madre tan molesta… Desde _aquella _ocasión. Aunque, no sólo era ira lo que ví en sus ojos, Ruki –Dijo Sora acariciando la boca de la taza con su pulgar. –sino desesperación y miedo. Miedo a que vuelva a suceder lo mismo de hace dos año.

― Compréndela, Sora. ¿Cómo reaccionarías al saber que tu única hija acabó en la cama de un tipo al estar borracha? –Sora frunció el ceño sin poder contener su rabia. ―No me mires asi; sabes lo que circula por la mente de tu madre cuando de Tai se trata.

― ¡Precisamente eso, Ruki, se trataba de Taichi! Lo último que deseaba era hacerme daño... Ambos estábamos borrachos ―dijo con menos entusiasmo tanto en su voz como en su rostro. ― ninguno quiso que las cosas acabaran asi... ― Recuerdos de hace dos años mezclados con los ultimos sucesos se debatian en su mente y le daba vueltas a un asunto que necesita saldar. Nego con la cabeza y dijo. ―Bien, dentro de todo, agradezco perder la virginidad con él a haberlo hecho con cualquier otra persona… ―Ruki entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. –Ahora tu no me mires así. No tienes que recriminarme por mis acciones; ya tuve bastante tiempo arrepintiéndome por haberme acostado con Tai aquella vez, pero no soluciono nada con ello. Ni mi madre al estar recriminándomelo.

― Puede que no pueda cambiar el pasado, pero al menos está tratando de proteger tu futuro. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si acabaras embarazada, Sora? ¿Sabes lo que representa un embarazo adolescente para nuestra sociedad? Ya bastante te señalaron por tu gran hazaña estando borracha…

― ¡Si quisiera que me recriminaran, me hubiese quedado en casa! –Explotó molesta Sora. Antes de que una de las dos dijera algo más, el timbre de la gran casa Makino sonó, llamando la atención de ambas.

Ruki se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta principal, observando por la mirilla a quien tocó el timbre. Enseguida, quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió, dejando que los recién llegados cruzaran el umbral de la puerta.

― ¡Ruki, cariño, ya llegué! –La voz de Kazu cargada de diversión fue la primera en oírse al entrar, consiguiendo que la muchacha rodara los ojos.

― ¿Pueden explicarme qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

― Queremos que nos des tu visto bueno. –Dijo ahora Koichi entrando tras Kazu, seguido por su gemelo y Matt; tanto los gemelos como el rubio, traían a cuestas sus instrumentos.

― Podrían haber avisado, ¿saben? No soy una holgazana como ustedes, cuarteto de inútiles. –Restregó Ruki cerrando la puerta cuando todos estuvieron dentro.

Ninguno de los cuatro prestó atención a su reprimenda, ya estaban acostumbrados al temperamento de su amiga, así que simplemente cruzaron la sala para encontrarse con Sora sentada a la mesa de té delante de ella. Ruki bufó molesta siguiendo el paso de sus amigos.

― Miren quién está aquí, ―dijo Kazu sentándose junto a Sora y rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo. –el Ying de Ruki. –Sora rio entre dientes por el comentario del castaño, recibiendo por parte de la Makino una mirada fulminante. ―¡Sora, protégeme!

― Aléjate de ella o se le pegará lo idiota. –Dijo Matt sentándose al otro lado de su amiga. ― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien ¿y tú? –Matt notó el cansancio en el rostro de la pelirroja y supo de inmediato que estaba mintiendo. Frunció el ceño, haciendo que la chica se encogiera de hombros. –No puedo mentirte, ¿verdad?

― Lo dudo. –Sonrió ligeramente. Miró a Ruki. –Tenemos nuevas canciones y necesitamos que nos escuches y des tu opinión. Creo que hemos logrado un cambio… No es mucho, pero ya es algo.

La pelirroja los estudió un momento y luego miró a Sora. Ella comprendió su mirada así que se apresuró a decir.

― No te preocupes por mí. –Miró a los muchachos. –También deseo escucharlos.

Makino suspiró con frustración, así que les hizo una seña para que la siguieran a la gran sala de estudio, en donde solían practicar cuando los ensayos se desarrollaban en su casa. Todos se pusieron de pie y siguieron los pasos de Ruki hasta el estudio, reconociendo cada uno los amplificadores y consolas esperando a ser utilizadas.

Matt, Koichi y Koji se dirigieron para conectar sus guitarras y bajo respectivamente a las consolas, mientras Kazu se acomodaba tras la batería ya preparada al final de la sala; el castaño sacó de su mochila un par de baquetas negras y con un movimiento de manos, hizo sonar los dos toms y el tom de piso, finalizando con los platillos.

― ¡Si, nena, papá te extrañó, bebé!

― ¿De qué van las canciones? –Preguntó Sora sentándose cerca de la puerta, teniendo una vista completa de la sala. Kazu posó una mano sobre el corazón en forma dramática.

― De amor. –Rio burlescamente. –No sé qué está pasando con el grupo pero creo que deberíamos llamarnos "The Warrior Cupid".

― Vaya, eso es un giro inesperado. –Dijo Ruki tomando como referencia el tema de las canciones, algo que estaba lejos de pertenecer a las anteriores canciones de la banda. ―¿Cuántos temas tienen hasta ahora?

― Dos y medio. –Respondió Matt. –Estuve componiendo una melodía nueva. –Dijo al tiempo en que sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas, haciendo sonar la melodía que mencionó. Era acelerada y con mucha fuerza, cosa que agradó a la sala entera. –Aún falta letra, pero tengo una vaga idea. Además, Kazu, ―dijo Matt sin mirarlo. –no sólo se trata de la letra, sino que el estilo de las composiciones se notan diferentes.

Ruki asintió, sentándose junto a su prima para así hacer una seña con la mano para que los muchachos inicien con la primera canción. Kazu hizo el conteo con las baquetas para que seguidamente los dedos de Matt rascaran las cuerdas y un gemido saliese de ellas, enseguida la segunda guitarra se unió y la batería la presidió.

* * *

><p>Mimi se quitó los lentes de realidad virtual, peinándose el cabello cuidadosamente. Uno de los empleados de la atracción en 3D del que acababan de salir recogió los lentes, dando tiempo a Mimi para sacar de su bolsón su pequeño espejo de bolsillo y corroborar su imagen; cuando estuvo satisfecha con su reflejo, lo guardó de vuelta y observó al ovillo humano que era su querido mejor amigo.<p>

― ¿Seguirás así toda la tarde, Taichi? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. El moreno había estado alardeando de sus dotes como jugador en la cámara 3D, retando a Mimi a un duelo en _Sonic 'the hedgehog'[9], _ya que era un juego "sencillo" hasta para una chica. Aquel comentario fue suficiente para que Mimi se pusiera seria y tomara partido de la expericencia recopilada con Yolei en cuanto a aquel juego.

― Creí que tomarías el rol de Amy… ―Lloriqueó Taichi desde el suelo. –Si hubieses escogido a Amy todo sería más sencillo.

Mimi rodó los ojos para acercarse a su amigo y entreverar las, de por sí, rebeldes hebras castañas. Tai levantó su mirada encontrándose con los grandes orbes color miel de su amiga.

― Todos saben que Tails es el mejor a la hora de la verdad, ya que tiene vidas infinitas, además del truco de reaparecer bajando con su colita helicóptero en caso que lo mates. –Le guiñó el ojo a lo que Tai hizo un puchero.

― ¿Desde cuando juegas este tipo de juegos? ¡¿Cómo no sabía ese detalle de Tails?! ¡Toda mi vida elegí a Sonic y acababa ganando! –Mimi se agachó junto a él y lo tomó por el brazo para ayudar a levantarlo; Tai no opuso resistencia pero seguía mirando con insistencia a su amiga, en busca de una respuesta.

― SEGA perteneció a la infancia de todo niño, si viene al caso. –Le dio palmaditas en las mejillas y comenzó a estironearselas en forma divertida, sacando un gruñido por parte del moreno. –Además, tienes la costumbre de elegir siempre al protagonista, Taichi.

― Soy tan cool como Sonic. No podía no elegirlo.

― Ya, ya, supéralo. Una chica te venció, ¿quieres tomar un helado? Yo invito. –Tai se enderezó junto a ella y apartó las manos de Mimi de su rostro mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

― ¿También quieres relevarme de mi puesto como caballero? Oh, no, querida. –Jaló a Mimi hasta el primer puesto de helado que encontró y pidió dos conos con grandes bolas de helado de chocolate que degustaron enseguida. –Ahora me vengaré. –Mimi lo miró dubitativa mientras pero sin dejar de lamer su helado. –No te sorprendas si subes un kilo mañana por la mañana.

― ¡Ey! ¡Eso no es justo! –Explotó la chica cayendo en cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, pero Tai no le dio tiempo para seguir quejándose, ya que echó a correr sin más. ―¡Regresa aquí, Yagami! ¡Ya me las pagarás, maldito! –No pudo contener la risa al verlo correr como un idiota por todo el parque. Por supuesto que ella no correría tras él, seguía siendo una dama y las damas no sudan… Salvo en educación física y cuando tu nota depende de ello.

Tras la carrera de una sola persona que el moreno dio, seguido de un tropezón más que vergonzoso, ganándose la burla de Mimi por más de dos horas, ambos se encontraban camino para Palette Town a pedido de Mimi.

― ¡Adoro esta canción! –Dijo Mimi llevando sus dedos al comando de la radio y elevarlo para hacer sonar por los parlantes del automóvil a Lorde cantando _Royals_. Tai la miró con una ceja enarcada mientras una sonrisa traviesa iba dibujándose en su rostro a medida que Mimi cantaba los versos de la neozelandesa. Al percibir los ojos de Tai, dijo. ―¿Qué? No me dirás que no te gusta Lorde, o ¿sí?

― Meems, no es ella lo que me divierte, sino el tipo de música que escuchas. –Volvió su vista al frente, pero estaba seguro que Mimi lo acuchillaba con la mirada, por lo que se apresuró a decir. –No lo tomes a mal, pero la mayoría de las canciones que escuchas me hace sentir dentro de un prostíbulo.

― ¡Hey! –Recriminó ella a lo que Tai sacó de su interior una sonora carcajada. –Sólo porque hayas escuchado _You can be the boss_ no quiere decir que todas mis canciones sean así. –Se cruzó de brazos y volvió su vista al frente. –Además, el jazz, blues o soul de por sí tienen un aire sensual.

Tai soltó una mano del volante para rodear a Mimi con aquel brazo ya atraerla hacia él, besando la coronilla de la muchacha. Ella trataba de mantener un semblante molesto, pero sabía que Tai no le concedería mucho tiempo antes de hacerle cambiar sus labios alineados en forma contraída a una curva elevando la comisura de los mismos.

― ¡Mira al frente que nos acabarás matando! –Dijo entre risas mientras se separaba de él.

Cuando la canción acabó, enseguida la secundó _Eyes on fire_ haciendo que tanto Mimi como Tai compartieran una mirada cómplice.

― No me mires a mí, es tu emisora favorita. –Dijo Mimi elevando los hombros divertida. Tai rodó los ojos.

― Demonios, ¿qué es esto? Pondrán caliente a medio Japón y aún ni son las siete de la noche. –Mimi no pudo aguantar la risa, sosteniéndose el estómago. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se reía de esa manera.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos aún con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía que admitirlo, le hacía falta una dosis bien cargada de su querido amigo.

― Gracias, Tai. –Dijo la castaña mirando a su amigo. El muchacho la miró fugazmente, dedicándole una sonrisa.

― Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué sería tu vida sin tu rayito de sol? –Mimi rodó los ojos.

― ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Tú no puedes recibir halagos.

Unos diez minutos más sobre la carretera bastó para que en esos momentos el Yagami aparcara el auto dentro del estacionamiento del gran compendio de negocios nocturnos que desprendía un sinfín de luces y colores, iluminando todas las esquinas de las calles.

Mimi adoraba ir a aquel lugar, estaba tan cargado de vida y energía que la revitalizaba, sin mencionar que gracias a su credencial falsa podía meterse en todos los bares de aquel lugar. Sabía que no era legal, pero no pretendía perderse los mejores karaokes de Odaiba sólo por no tener aún 20 años y no pensaba esperar tres años para eso.

Tai cerró con llave el vehículo y comprobó el bloqueo general de las puertas, para así girarse hacia Mimi y tenderle su brazo, indicándole que se agarrara a él. Ella asintió altivamente y así lo hizo.

― ¿Está lista, Yamamoto Rie? –Dijo Tai con tono cómplice, nombrando el apellido falso de Mimi a lo que ella pone los ojos en blanco para responderle.

― Nací estando lista… ―Tai le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera el juego, a lo que Mimi exhaló cansinamente. –Watanabe Tora.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Taichi avanzó hacia la entrada principal del gran recinto nocturno. Ya la música se venía escuchando desde unas cuadras antes de llegar, por lo que el golpe auditivo no fue tanto. La vista de las personas acudiendo a los negociosos, bares y karaokes variaba en una extensa gama, entre jóvenes adultos –como ellos– y adultos maduros –como lo que pretendían ser ellos–.

Cuando uno cumplía los dieciocho era ya costumbre ser asiduo a bares, discotecas y karaokes donde la mayoría de edad no era mucha exigencia, ya que no exponían muchas cosas no aptas para ese tipo de público y por ende, la situación podría tornarse… Aburrida y predecible.

Observó su reflejo cuando cruzaron por la enorme vidriera de un bar, que llamó la atención de Mimi, pues el estilo neoyorkino estaba rebosando en él con la fachada en vidrios opacos donde lo que más atraía eran las luces internas propicias de la buena ciudad de los años 90.

Detuvo sus pasos apreciando su figura en el vidrio oscuro. Un vestido ajustado al cuerpo color azul francés que le llegaba por el medio muslo y donde el escote no era muy pronunciado, pero de todas maneras hacía relucir sus modestas curvas con sensualidad. No llevaba mangas ni tirantes, un simple escote recto acompañado por una gargantilla negra, aretes a juego y brazaletes tintineantes en sus muñecas; su altura había aumentado gracias a sus tacones aguja de charol negro y su rostro lucía mucho más maduro gracias a las largas pestañas resaltadas, los labios rojos y las mejillas polvoreadas, aunque tenía que admitir que el mejor trabajo se lo llevaba el cabello alisado que caía como una cascada castaña que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura.

― ¿Quieres entrar ahí? –Preguntó Tai guiado por el repentino reposo de Mimi. La chica cambió de dirección sus ojos hacia él.

Tai tampoco aparentaba los diecisiete años que traía encima, con aquella camisa a cuadros roja ceñía su atractivo cuerpo, enseñando los beneficios de ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol; unos pantalones de jean oscuros revestían sus piernas y llevaba puesto unos tenis blancos con el reluciente isotipo de _swoosh_ también en rojo. Llevaba una cadenilla que descansaba sobre la piel expuesta de su pecho que permitía entrever la camisa desabotonada. Su cabello estaba revuelto y ligeramente húmedo, dándole un aire más maduro y sensual.

Mimi miró el local por encima de su hombro visualizando las palabras "Karaoke" y "mayor de edad" escritos por un cartel virtual. Sonrió.

― Karaoke neoyorkino, Watanabe. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Tai la tomó por el hombro con su brazo a Mimi y fueron avanzando hacia la entrada, él con una sonrisa radiante.

― Oh, adoro mi nombre.

* * *

><p>El último verso de la canción que Koichi había compuesto se oyó con la ronca y sensual voz de Yamato por los parlantes, respaldado por los coros con Koji y Koichi, ésta vez el último tomando lugar tras el teclado eléctrico.<p>

Tanto Ruki como Sora cabeceaban al compás de la canción que era una balada muy hermosa y cargada de sentimiento. Yamato seguía las líneas del pulso de Koichi en el papel frente a él, indicándole la letra de _I'll follow you_, nombre que le había puesto el rubio ya que el autor estaba indeciso.

Cuando la fuerza de la batería y las guitarras se redujeron al camino de los dedos del Kimura sobre el teclado, Yamato pronuncio el último verso de la canción, dando fin a la misma.

Enseguida las palmas de Sora sonaron acompasadas, dejando que todas las miradas se centraran en ella y produciendo en los miembros de la banda una sonrisa satisfecha. Matt sostuvo sus ojos sobre Sora y estudio su rostro. No se la veía como siempre, cargado de energía y jovialidad, parecía como si aquella vitalidad estuviese ligeramente empañada por algo que la mayoría ignoraría o no notaria; sin embargo, él lo hacía.

No se dio cuenta que Ruki estaba delante suyo hasta que su voz lo trajo a la realidad, mirándola ahora a ella.

― Como había dicho Matt... No solo en la temática de las canciones se nota un cambio, sino que en la esencia de las melodías. ― Su voz, cargada de profesionalismo y conocimiento propio de la nieta de una leyenda de la música, hacía que los muchachos la escucharan en forma atenta y en silencio, incluso Kazu que tenía las baquetas quietas y cruzándose tras su nuca, mientras este miraba atentamente a la pelirroja. ― Ambas enseñan un aire más melancólico y oscuro propio del grupo y a una primera observación diría que es lo único que mantiene del estilo de The Warrior Wolf... Pero también se siente cierta madurez que antes; ya no es el metal core que uno escucha con la finalidad de echar a romper todo lo que encuentra en una habitación; mantiene un código, por así decirlo, que hace que uno sienta cierta predictibilidad. Es lo único que encuentro como algo que debería mejorar... ― Esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa de costado. ― Pero supongo que es un buen comienzo.

Los jóvenes dejaron escapar sonrisas y suspiros con cierto alivio; si Ruki lo decía, tenían la seguridad de creer en sus palabras. Kazu asalto a las pelirrojas, abrazándolas a ambas al mismo tiempo, tomándolas por sorpresa, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Hirokazu cayera al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago gracias al golpe limpio que la Makino le propino.

― Tú te lo buscaste, Kazu. ― Fue lo que dijo Koichi cuando este y su gemelo estaban levantándolo del suelo.

― Pierdes el tiempo y saliva con idiotas como el, hermano.

Matt pasó sus ojos de sus amigos a las dos pelirrojas que miraban la escena. Se acercó a la mayor entre ambas, llamando su atención.

― ¿Ocurrió algo, no? ― fue directo al grano. La chica parpadeo un par de veces para después sonreírle.

― No seas paranoico. No es nada malo, Matt. ― El rubio frunció su ceño y miro a Ruki de soslayo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

― No me mires a mí. Ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decir. ― Sora le envió una mirada desaprobatoria al ponerla en evidencia a lo que su prima soltó. ― No quieres oír de mi la verdad, quizás esperas que mienta para hacerte sentir mejor. ― Miro a Matt. ― O quizás, necesitas palabras de otra persona.

Sora miro también a Yamato. Ishida saco un suspiro de su interior y se quitó la correa de la guitarra para caminar hacia la envolvente de la misma, comenzó entonces a desconectar los cables al igual que los demás. Cuando termino miro a Sora sobre el hombro.

― Consigue un abrigo, puede que tengas frio solo con esa camiseta.

― ¿De que estas hablando, Matt? ― inquirió ella al acercarse hasta el para que el resto no escuchara sus palabras. Ya bastante tenía con la vergüenza que Ruki causo al exponerle frente a su amigo. ― No es nada, lo digo enserio.

― Y yo te digo que no sabes mentir. Tienes un aspecto horrible ― Sora abrió la boca indignada por el poco tacto que podría tener Matt en ocasiones. Él se encogió de hombros. ― Lo digo en el buen sentido. ― Viendo que su acotación no consiguió endulzar la situación, dijo. ― hey... También soy tu amigo. El que hayamos terminado no quiere decir que no puedas desahogarte conmigo. ― Una sonrisa de costado por su parte en compañía de sus palabras fueron las que tambalearon la decisión de Sora.

Ella lo miro por un largo rato para después suspirar rendida, ampliando la sonrisa en él.

― Buscare un abrigo.

― Buena chica. ― susurro divertido, ganándose una mirada ceñuda pero con fingido enojo de la Takenouchi.

* * *

><p>― ¿Puedes repetirme qué estamos haciendo aquí? –Preguntó de mala gana Michael bajando del vehículo que alquilaban para transportarse. Se arregló la camisa que traía puesta y miró a su primo esperando su respuesta.<p>

Wallace sonrió inocentemente a su primo a lo que Mike le frunció aún más el ceño. El menor rio por la rabieta que le estaba haciendo su tan maduro primo, por lo que sólo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al del cabello ondulado.

― Lo digo enserio, Wal. Sabes lo que opino de esa chica.

― Hey, sólo me dio una propaganda de un bar en Pallace Town. No es que fuésemos a toparnos con Reiko. Estás muy paranoico con respecto a ella. ¿Qué te hizo a parte de coquetearte? Ni que eso fuese algo malo. –Avanzó hacia la entrada del bar _"NYNight" _hasta que se detuvo junto a los guardias que cobraban entrada del lugar y verificaban la credencial de identidad de las personas.

― ¿Entrada normal o reservación? –Preguntó el hombre vestido con una playera negra y pantalones a juego con una mirada que no daba oportunidad para crearse una mentira mal fundamentada.

Wallace sonrió y le pasó su identidad falsa al hombre con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

― Entrada normal.

Mike también le tendió el suyo, indicándole que venían juntos. El hombre los estudió por un momento y verificó las credenciales corroborando su mayoría de edad. Les tendió de nuevo los plásticos y les quitó la correa que impedía el paso al interior del bar.

Cruzaron el umbral y las luces de neón inyectando energía a la oscuridad propicia del lugar era abrumadora. Estaban acostumbrados a entrar a lugares nocturnos como aquel, venían de un país donde la mayoría de los negocios se ganaban la vida por la noche y el tener una credencial falsa era la cosa más natural del mundo.

Recorrieron con la mirada el lugar hasta acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación de su interior, buscando alguna mesa libre. Mike admiró el escenario central y circular que poseía el recinto, algunos instrumentos estaban apoyados pero las luces iluminaban todo menos a la plataforma, manteniéndola en bajo un velo negro donde sus contornos eran lo poco que podía apreciar.

― ¿Habrá algún espectáculo? –Preguntó Mike a su primo caminando hacia unos lugares libres cerca de la barra.

― Si, te lo mencioné, ¿no? Una banda asidua del bar. Según Reiko son buenos. –Tomó asiento en las sillas altas contra la mesa de la barra.

― ¿Reiko? –Preguntó Mike con una ceja enarcada. ―¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? Sólo se vieron una vez.

― Lo sé. –Contestó. –Pero me pidió que la llamara por su nombre. Es muy agradable, Mike. No la juzgues.

― No la juzgo, pero la última palabra que usaría para con ella sería "agradable". –Wallace rio y negó con la cabeza. Se volvió al barman y pidió dos cervezas. –Ahora relájate, ¿quieres? Estás muy tenso.

Michael dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de exasperación, aunque la alta música electrónica lo cubrió. El ambiente cumplía con su función de traer a Odaiba un ambiente neoyorkino, por un momento podría jurar estar allí. Su primo tenía razón, tenía que relajarse, pero de todas maneras había algo que se lo impedía.

― ¿Por qué no invitaste a Hikari? –Preguntó Mike.

― Se lo pregunté, pero dijo que no podría. Tenía muchos deberes. –Agradeció al barman que les acercó latas de cerveza bien frías y la bebió enseguida. ―¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no trajiste a Mimi?

El Borton dio un sorbo a su cerveza y luego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. El menor, a pesar de la poca iluminación, no pasó desapercibido aquel detalle.

― Supongo que soy el único que aún vive en el pasado. Mimi no me mira como antes, ¿sabes? –Wallace lo miró un momento sin saber qué decir, así que continuó hablando su primo. –Antes podía jurar que ella estaba enamorada de mí y eso me valía, pero la última vez que salí con ella parecía tan lejana… La tenía frente a mí pero era como si su mente estuviese a kilómetros de allí.

― ¿Se lo has dicho? –Mike lo miró curioso. –A cómo te sientes, me refiero.

― ¿Qué caso tendría? No somos más que amigos, Wallace. –Sonrió. –Me lo dejó en claro cuando hablamos ayer. "Eres el mejor amigo, Mike"

― Ouch… ―Michael asintió dando otro sorbo a su cerveza. –¿Pero no has hecho nada para demostrarle lo contrario? –Al sentir la mirada confundida de su mayor, continuó. –Ya sabes, mostrarle que no sólo quieres ser su amigo. Conquistarla. –Se encogió de hombros al ver la negativa en Michael. –Hombre, no te quejes entonces. A veces eres demasiado bueno y nadie te recompensa.

― No voy a amordazarla y obligarla a sentir lo que yo siento por ella. –Wallace rodó los ojos.

― A veces pienso que soy el mayor entre los dos cuando de relaciones se trata.

― ¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y qué me dices sobre Hikari? ¿La has conquistado? –Wallace sonrió con autosuficiencia.

― ¿Conquistarla? Kari me ama. –Le guiñó el ojo.

― ¿Y estás tranquilo aún con Tk y Davis pegados a ella? –Wallace dio un sorbo a su cerveza y le hizo un gesto con la mano a su primo, desmeritando su aporte.

― No estoy preocupado, si a eso te refieres. Tk y Davis son unos buenos amigos, pero se mueven a paso de tortuga en éste ámbito, en especial Tk. La rabieta que hizo la otra vez frente a Kari sólo muestra su inmadurez frente a este tema, como un hermano menor encabronado porque su hermana tendrá una cita. –Michael lo miró no muy convencido. –Créeme, preocuparme por Tk y Kari sería esfuerzo en vano.

― Sabes que no nos quedaremos para siempre aquí, ¿no? –Recordó Mike a su primo. ―¿Qué le dirás a Hikari cuando tengas que marcharte?

― ¡Ey, ey, ey! Estás muy negativo esta noche, no quieras arruinar nuestra cita, primo. –Michael no se inmutó por el comentario de su menor intentando aminorar la tensión de su pregunta, y viendo que no iba a huir del interrogatorio de Mike, Wallace se encogió de hombros, tomó otro largo sorbo de su cerveza y dijo. –Bien, hay muchos romances a distancia, ¿no?

― ¡¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?! ¡¿Sólo un romance a distancia?! –Mike no disimuló el enojo y la decepción de oírlo decir eso. Wallace lo miró ceñudo, sin un ápice de gracia en su semblante.

― ¿Y qué esperas que le diga? ¿"Ven conmigo, escapemos juntos tras un sueño americano"?

― Sería lo más conveniente si quieres ir enserio con ella, Wall. –El menor entre los Borton rodó los ojos y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza acabando con ella. Le hizo un gesto al barman para que le diese otra.

― No busco tu aprobación ni te pido que me comprendas. Hikari me gusta mucho y como ninguna otra chica me gustó antes.

― ¿Antes de que Tk mostrara interés en ella? –Wallace lo miró con enojo pero Mike no se corrigió en sus palabras. –Te conozco y sé lo competitivo que eres, Wallace.

El barman le acercó una lata más de cerveza a ambos, pero ninguno se percató de ello. Wallace tenía la mandíbula tensa, intentando contener palabras que podría lamentar después, pero Mike no se molestaba en fingir lamentar soltar la verdad.

Las luces comenzaron a dar protagonismo al escenario circular que poseía el centro de NYNight, recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes al igual que los silbidos y griteríos propios de los que esperaban presenciar el espectáculo de la noche.

― Mejor cállate, ―dijo finalmente Wallace mirando al escenario. –quiero oír a la banda que tocará esta noche.

Mike no dijo nada más, bebió la última gota de su lata para así pasar a la que el barman dejó frente a él totalmente llena. Se giró también para apreciar como los miembros de la banda iban tomando lugar con sus respectivos instrumentos.

La luz aún no era muy fuerte, pero ya podía apreciar que la baterista y bajista eran mujeres, mientras dos muchachos ocupaban su rol como primera y segunda guitarra. Se preguntó quién entre los dos sería el vocalista, hasta que una quinta persona subió al escenario seguida por los gritos y silbidos aún más fuertes que antes.

Cuando la luz enfocó al último en subir, éste estaba dándole la espalda, por lo que estudió lo que tenía a la vista. Llevaba una chaqueta larga que cubría la mayor parte de sus piernas y una visible capucha. El que suponía sería el vocalista se giró entonces y corroboró lo que ya suponía: la capucha y la sombra de ésta en compañía con la poca luz impedían ver su identidad, pero fue fácil determinar que se trataba de una mujer al ver la playera ajustada a su pecho, ―enseñando así su ombligo perforado con un brillante arete plateado― unos shorts de jean rotos que le llegaban por el medio muslo; unas medias largas y a rayas la cubrían a partir de la rodilla para abajo y unas botas con corte militar terminaban el atuendo de "chica problemática" y si su idea era emocionar al público masculino, Michael tenía que admitir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

La primera guitarra comenzó a rugir con furia y al cabo del cuarto compás, se unió la batería. La vocalista movía la cabeza conforme los golpes de los instrumentos y entonces tomó el micrófono entre las manos, acercando así sus labios para pronunciar.

_**I've written and erased your name a thousand ways in my book**_

_**I've tried to be unkind, maybe cause you to rewind**_

_**And take a good hard look**_

_**I ray to take stand, but it seems to never ends in this place**_

_**I'm gnawed down to bone, by the time I get alone**_

_**Do I even know my own face?**_

El movimiento de sus labios era arrastrado, sensual y casual, te perdías en ellos, al igual que en la voz misma de la muchacha. Era áspera, ronca y grave, sin un ápice de dulzura en ella, sino una abrumadora sensualidad. Entonces, al momento en que el la instrumentación volvió a lanzarse con fuerza para el coro, la capucha de la mujer cayó a sus espaldas, dejando que su cabello rojizo y corto se meciera con el movimiento de su cabeza.

_**You confuse me, and correct me**_

_**And it's fine, 'til someone takes my life**_

La boca de Mike casi se desencajó al ver aquel rostro conocido por él, mirando a la multitud con una sonrisa a cada palabra pronunciada. Las personas enloquecieron cuando su identidad fue visualizada y oyó a Wallace hablándole, pero no le prestó atención.

_**I've caught you in the act; I fought to bring you back to my eyes**_

_**I've left it all alone, saying: "someday you'll come home"**_

_**In my mind**_

_**The other side of the fence always seems to bend to your view**_

_**And I'm trying to hard so I'll just leave my card with you…**_

― Mike, lamento decirlo –el aludido sintió a su primo girarlo hacia él. Wallace mantenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. –pero creo que me enamoré de Reiko.

_**You confuse me, and correct me,**_

_**It's fine, 'til someone takes my life**_

_**And then you'll break me, and remake me**_

_**It's still fine, until you take my life**_

Mike no podía apartar la mirada de Kurosawa y se sentía ridículo al estar casi babeando por verla tomando todo sobre el escenario y sin el mayor esfuerzo, como si fuese lo más normal y simple que pueda hacer. Tenía a todos comiendo de su mano y delirando a más de un hombre con aquellos movimientos sensuales contra el pedestal del micrófono.

_**Get back, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Oh get back!**_

_**Then you'll take it, and reshape it**_

_**Oh just tell me I'm fine, fine, FINE**_

_**You confuse me!**_

_**And correct me, you correct me**_

_**Until you take, you take, you take, you take**_

_**Then you break me**_

_**And remake me**_

_**Oh, tell me I'm fine, fine, fine**_

_**Until you take my life**_

_**Get Back!**_

_**Get back!**_

Aturdido, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo, Mike se observó a sí mismo levantándose y aplaudiendo al igual que el resto de los presentes. A él no le gustaba ese tipo de música, le parecía ruidoso, molesto y sin sentido… Pero en ese momento decir que no estaba excitado era una mentira y muy grande. Demonios que aquel grito desgarrador le puso los pelos de punta y su sangre fue bombeando tan rápido que creyó que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho.

Escucharla era como estar en una montaña rusa y estaba deseando no bajar nunca.

* * *

><p>El motor de su motocicleta rugía conforme se abrían paso a través de la avenida Akane, cruzando entre luces y vehículos por la acentuada tarde. El ocaso estaba llegando y con él, los negocios nocturnos comenzaban a despertarse.<p>

Si bien sabía que para el mejor desahogo de frustración y dolencia lo era en el bar Akihiko, una taberna muy concurrida acunado en un ambiente euro medieval. Las puertas de madera bailaban de afuera para dentro con una barrida doble, enseñando luces medias que iluminaban el recinto, otorgándole un atractivo visual y temporal, con las paredes revocadas con un tapial antiguo, el suelo era un entarimado de madera oscura que rechinaba cada tanto pisadas firmes golpeteaban su superficie, y la música que provenían de los parlantes ocultos entre esquinas, intentaban permitir a quien estuviese allí la capacidad para transportarse a una Europa del siglo XV.

Yamato tomo lugar en una de las pocas mesas vacías de dos lugares. A pesar de que eran las siete de la noche, el bar ya estaba por abarcar la capacidad de lugares, dando paso a gente aglomerada al ras de la barra de bebidas, sentándose individualmente y dar rienda suelta a la bebida continua.

En cuanto tomaron asiento, una mesera se aproximó a ellos, luciendo un corsé que aumentaban los atributos de su cuerpo. Ambos conocían el sistema del lugar: la permanencia de personas era de responsabilidad madura, aunque no tenían mucha exigencia con el cumplimiento de los 20 años.

― ¡Matt, Sora! ― Dijo la mesera al reconocerlos. Era una morena atractiva de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

― Kiriko, ¿cómo estás? ― saludo la pelirroja.

― No los veía hace tiempo, ― la chica acuno su bandeja de acero bajo el brazo mientras reposaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna derecha. ― ¿sodas o cervezas?

Sora miró a Matt a lo que este se encogió de hombros, mirando de nuevo a Kiriko.

― Una cerveza para la dama. Yo estoy bien solo con una soda. ― fue lo que dijo Matt. Sora no lo miro, solo asintió ante el pedido de su amigo.

― ¿Una soda? ¿Lo dices enserio? ― comentó un tanto sorprendida, pero viendo la mirada que Sora le dirigió, no insistió más.

La chica se limitó a asentir y retirarse, volviéndolos a dejar solos. Yamato miraba a su alrededor, acostumbrándose a la iluminación un tanto escasa y al cumulo de personas dentro. Hacía meses que no venía a aquel lugar y para que negar que el sentimiento de nostalgia se deseaba inmiscuir ridículamente en él.

Sintió la mirada de Sora encima de él, consciente de su abstracción de la realidad. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, llevándoselo hacia atrás y así mirar a su amiga.

― Ya no bebo, lo sabes. Ahora... ¿Esperas que ponga una lámpara encima tuyo y comience un tipo de interrogatorio estilo policial o qué?

La chica sonrió ante la comparación así que acomodo mejor en el asiento, entrelazando sus dedos.

― Eres tu quien ha insistido en hacer de psiquiatra, deberías de preguntarme cosas ― Oyó a Matt bufar, así que ella lo empujo con una mano el hombro, riendo. ― ¡Hey, la mejor forma de desahogo para una chica son dos kilos entero de helado, una televisión y una maratón completa de Grey's Anathomy!

― Que niña. ―Sora le quito la lengua. ― Aquí tomaras para desahogarte como Dios manda. Así que no me vengas con mariconadas, Sora. ―Oyó a la pelirroja reír y sintió que ya estaba dando un paso con despejar su mente.

Pasó un momento de silencio entre ambos para que Sora ―jugando con sus manos en un tic nervioso que bien conocía su amigo― se dignara a hablar.

― Cuando regrese a Odaiba me dije... Me dije que todo sería como antes. Nada de momentos incomodos o rememorar el pasado. ―Levanto sus ojos a Matt. ―Pero al parecer me empecino en tragarme mis palabras y créeme que su sabor es horrible. ―sonrió pero no con gracia, sino con pena, como riéndose de sí misma. Bajo la mirada y sus flequillos taparon sus ojos.

La mesera que los atendió regreso con sus bebidas, interrumpiendo a Sora, pero no pareció molestarse, sino más bien lucia con cierto alivio de prolongar el tiempo. Matt abrió la lata de gaseosa sabor limón, levanto su lata y Sora lo miro.

― Por las promesas lanzadas al aire.

Sora estudio el rostro de Matt, encontrando en el también pena y frustración. Ella tomó la lata de Heineken, la abrió y la golpeo contra la soda de Matt. El chico enseguida se llevó la bebida a los labios, comenzando a beber. Sora encontró las palabras y soltó directamente.

― Ayer besé a Taichi.

La sorpresa de oir aquella declaracion se sintio como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo dirigido al estómago de Matt, el chico casi acabo escupiendo el líquido de su boca, atragantándose con él. Sora lo trato de auxiliar pero Matt la detuvo con su mano indicándole que estaba bien.

― ¿Que tan loca crees que estoy? ― pregunto ella fingiendo calma en su voz.

Matt la miro con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa en los labios.

― Te sorprenderías. ― dijo. ― Pero creo que eso lo veía venir. ―La Takenouchi lo miro con curiosa intensidad. El dejo escapar un suspiro rendido. ―Él fue la razón por la cual tu madre y tú se marcharon. Y la razón es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte vacilar al tenerlo enfrente.

La pelirroja digirió sus palabras y asintió.

― Eres el primero que no se lanza a cuestionarme. ― Se encogió de hombros y Matt la noto menos tensa, bebiendo así su lata de cerveza.

― Hey, ¿Qué caso tiene remarcar lo que ya sabes? Es medio inútil, ¿no crees? ―Sora asintió. ―Además, a veces el impulso no es la mejor solución ni te ha de hacer sentir la mejor persona para tomar decisiones, pero... Al menos te ayuda a sacar tus propias conclusiones. ¿Que hizo Tai cuando lo besaste?

Sora miro atentamente su lata y luego se la dirigió casi con urgencia a los labios para dar un profundo trago.

― Me correspondió. ―Matt iba a decir algo más pero Sora continuo. ― Mi madre apareció entonces y... Ya te has de imaginar el resto.

Yamato conocía a la madre de Sora, una mujer tranquila y agradable, pero poniéndola en esa situación... Decir que no habrá reaccionado de la mejor manera era poco, ya que aquellos dos tenían una historia complicada.

Sora, a medida que iba relatando todo lo sucedido de principio a fin, un sin fin de latas de cerveza fueron desfilando de su mesa y a medida que avanzaban, la Takenouchi parecía retraerse de aquel sentimiento de vergüenza para oírla hablar con potencia y rabia.

― ¡¿...y que es eso de "No debiste haberlo hecho" o "Ya lo supere y seguí adelante"?! ¡¿Qué demonios quiere que supere, maldita sea?! ¡¿Que tomo mi virginidad?! ¡Yo soy la del himen roto[11] y ¿me pide que lo supere?! ― Yamato se atraganto con su séptima bebida ante las palabras a gritos que lanzaba Sora. Miro a su alrededor y comprobó que varias personas giraron a verla. Maldijo en su interior y tomó la iniciativa de arrebatarle su lata de cerveza de la mano, ganándose un reproche por parte de la chica.

― Ya tomaste suficiente. ― Echo los hombros hacia atrás, cansado. ― Escucha, te llevare a casa, ¿bien? Ya te has desahogado todo lo que necesitas... Y se lo has hecho saber al bar entero, así que iré al baño un segundo para así irnos.

― Pero, Matt...

― Nada de peros. ― cortó el chico con firmeza tanto en su voz como en su rostro. Se paro. ― No te muevas de aquí hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo? ― Sora asintió y entonces comenzó a caminar, aunque no dio ni tres pasos para regresar su atención de nuevo a la pelirroja. ― Y trata de no hacer nada estúpido, ¿sí?

Sora rodo los ojos exasperada.

― Solo ve a orinar, maldita sea.

Matt intento reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Una Sora ebria podría dejar de lado sus buenas costumbres y lenguaje, no muchas veces lo había presenciado pero las contadas ocasiones fueron muy divertidas. Claro que en ese momento, la palabra "divertida" estaba lejos del presentimiento que tenía.

Camino entre un mar de personas que se movían del bar a sus mesas o buscando un mejor lugar en todo el recinto para beber. Sus ojos buscaban encontrar a cierta mesera amiga suya y cuando la halló, de prisa fue junto a ella. La mujer estaba tomando una orden en una de las mesas próximas a los baños, así que la tomo del codo para llamar su atención.

― Kiriko, vigila a Sora mientras voy al baño. ― la chica iba a protestar, así que se apresuró a añadir. ― Solo un segundo, no tardare. Y trata que no utilice su teléfono para nada estúpido y que por favor no deje nuestro lugar.

La chica lo pensó un momento y acabo encogiéndose de hombros, causando una sonrisa en el rubio.

― Gracias. ― Y así se alejó de ella para ir al baño masculino.

* * *

><p>Los silbidos y aplausos se iniciaron cuando la pista de <em>I'll be there for you<em> culminó. El hombre descendió del escenario tambaleándose a los costados, mientras levantaba las manos en son de victoria, como si su representación de Bon Jovi hubiese sido una copia exacta del original. Algunos del staff ayudaron para que pudiese completar el tramo de escalones que lo separaban del suelo sin estrellarse contra él gracias a su estado etílico.

Taichi y Mimi trataban de reprimir sus carcajadas mientras veían al hombre avanzar hacia su sitio con pasos temblorosos pero con una imborrable sonrisa en el rostro.

El repertorio de música sonó a continuación del final de aquella presentación con _She will be loved_ para no permitir ni un momento de vacío musical, por más que las voces de las personas estaban lejos de dejar el lugar en silencio.

Mimi se llevó la cerveza a los labios y bebió unos sorbos para así mirar la pantalla digital que tenían más cerca, con el siguiente nombre a presentarse al escenario. Cuando leyó "Watanabe Tora" escrito en la pantalla lo pensó dos veces hasta que vio a Taichi levantándose de su sitio, cayó en cuenta entonces de que aquel era el nombre falso de Tai.

― No juegues, ¿en verdad cantarás? –Preguntó Mimi con diversión. El chico fingió un semblante ofendido.

― ¿Crees que no canto bien? –Ella enarcó una ceja mientras reía. –Cuando las mujeres vengan por mí, fingiré no conocerte.

― Sólo trata de no caer del escenario. –Bromeó ella empujándolo para que comience a caminar.

El chico le dedicó una última sonrisa para dirigirse al escenario, siendo seguido por aplausos animando al próximo en cantar. Taichi no se veía ni un poco intimidado al estar en aquel lugar, todo lo contrario, estaba disfrutando cada segundo de la atención recibida. Mimi conocía aquel complejo de superioridad que podría llegar a experimentar su querido amigo cuando se veía como el centro de atención.

Dio otro sorbo a su bebida cuando oyó la introducción de _Don't Stop_ y casi botó todo el líquido que tenía en la boca. Su reacción no fue la única; en cuanto la melodía comenzó a sonar por los altavoces, todas las personas gritaban extasiadas al reconocer tal clásico de los Rolling Stones. Mimi rio al ver cómo Tai le guiñaba el ojo desde el escenario, elevando las manos sobre la cabeza, comenzando a aplaudir al compás de la canción. La chica no pudo evitar mirar curiosa como las personas en todo el bar lo siguieron, aplaudiendo igual que él.

_**Well, you bit my lip and drew first blood**_

_**And wore my cold, cold heart**_

_**And your wrote your name right on my back**_

_**Boy, your nails were sharp**_

Tai no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol por ser el responsable de manejar, pero podía jurar que el chico sobre el escenario no estaba del todo sobrio. El chico no tenía buena voz cantando, pero sabía cómo complacer a un público deseoso de espectáculo.

_**Don't sop**_

_**Honey, don't stop**_

_**Don't stop**_

_**Baby, don´t stop**_

Las personas no tardaron en seguirle la letra, conociendo a profundidad esa canción, gritando palabra por palabra siendo los coristas del Yagami. Muchos se habían puesto de pie –tambaleándose algunos– para imitar los movimientos de Tai que caracterizaban a Jagger.

_**Well I love your screams of passion**_

_**In the long hot summer night**_

_**But you pepper me with poison darts**_

_**And twisted in your knife**_

_**Don't stop**_

_**Honey don't stop**_

_**Don't stop**_

_**Baby don't stop**_

Taichi jugaba con el micrófono, moviéndose con él mientras cruzaba de punta a punta el escenario. Mimi no podía apartar sus ojos de su amigo ni aminorar la sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando Tai en verdad quería hacerla sonreír, no había impedimento que pudiese contra él.

_**Well the only thing I ask of you**_

_**Is to hand me back some pride**_

_**Don't you dump me on some dusty street?**_

_**And hang me out to dry**_

_**Don't stop**_

_**Honey don't stop**_

_**Baby don't stop**_

_**Baby don't stop**_

_**Honey**_

Cuando la canción terminó, Tai fue avasallado por aplausos, silbidos y vítores. El lugar estalló como nunca antes y eso Mimi pudo percatarse por el rostro de sorpresa y fascinación que portaban los miembros visibles del staff.

La castaña se levanto y abrazó a Taichi, quien le correspondió al instante, levantando con él una sarta de silbidos jocosos. Mimi se separó sonrojada pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, al igual que él. Volvieron a tomar asiento y la joven levantó su lata de cerveza hacia Tai.

― Por el _show man_ que tengo por amigo.

― Amén. –dijo él chocando su lata de _Cola_ contra la de Mimi.

La pantalla digital volvió a brillar, llamando la atención del público, en especial de Mimi. La castaña miró sorprendida al encontrar su nombre ficticio en la lista de cantantes y enseguida viró sus ojos hacia su amigo quien miraba a otro punto en forma inocente.

― No recuerdo haber pedido ninguna canción aún, Taichi. –Fue lo que dijo Mimi, arrastrando las palabras en forma amenazante. El moreno la miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

― Entonces es un alivio que ya lo haya hecho por ti. –Le guiñó un ojo. La chica volvió a mirar la pantalla, aún sin poder creer lo que había hecho su amigo. –Hey, ¿Desde cuándo eres tímida?

Taichi tenía razón, ella no era así. Sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras se ponía de pie. No es que no fuese a cantar esa noche, claro que lo haría, habían entrado a ese lugar con la clara idea de hacerlo, sólo que aún no se había mentalizado qué cantar. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo y miró al Yagami.

― ¿Qué canción pediste?

Él sólo sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo a su gaseosa. Mimi iba a empezar a protestar, pero entonces vio como parpadeaba su nombre en la pantalla, indicándole que tenía que subir ya. Se encogió de hombros, rendida y fue hasta los escalones que daba a la amplia plataforma revestida en negro, que albergaba micrófonos.

Mimi se ubicó tras uno de ellos, el central, y miró a la multitud que tenía enfrente. No se había percatado que todos estaban aplaudiéndole como lo hacían cada vez que alguien debía subir a presentarse y aquello fue suficiente para infundir en ella confianza. Tomó el micrófono con ambas manos y entonces la melodía comenzó a sonar.

Cuando reconoció _A song for you_ miró inmediatamente a Taichi, el moreno le levantó su lata de soda como deseándole suerte. Tenía que estar bromeando, se dijo. Aquella canción era una que no deseaba escuchar en esos momentos, aunque cuando el descender de notas del piano había culminado y los redobles sonaban, sabía que tenía que empezar a cantar.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por los versos que se sabía de memoria

_**I've been so many places in my life and time**_

_**I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhyme**_

_**I've acted out my life in stages**_

_**With ten thousand people watching But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you**_

El público no enloqueció como con Taichi, la música no daba para eso, pero de todas maneras oírla cantar bastó para que la gran mayoría silbara asombrado por tremenda voz. Y era allí donde su presentación difería con la de su amigo: él no tenía una gran voz pero sabía dar un buen espectáculo; ella no sabía complacer al público, pero tenía una genuina y dulce voz. Se complementaban, por así decirlo.

_**I know your image of me is what I hope to be**_

_**I've treated you unkindly but can't you see**_

_**There's no one more important to me**_

_**So darlin', won't you please see through me?**_

_**Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you**_

Trató de apartar de su mente las emociones que le transmitían esa canción, el rostro que deseaba implantar en su mente y el sabor amargo de la confusión que Ishida había dejado en sus labios. Hacer olvido de todo lo que lo involucraba a él, tratar de ser indiferente y sólo cantar los versos de una enamorada Amy Winehouse, pero aquella canción –como muchas– demandaban sentirse.

Inyectó en ella los recuerdos de Tai diciéndole que sus músicas le hacían sentir dentro de un prostíbulo y ya no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro. Intentó sólo pensar en su amigo, recordar los buenos momentos que siempre encontraba a su lado y dejarse llevar.

_**You taught me precious secrets of the truth withholding nothing**_

_**You came out in front, well baby I was hiding**_

_**But now I'm so much better with my words coming together**_

_**Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding**_

No se había dado cuenta pero ya no estaba sosteniendo el micrófono con las manos, éstas estaban moviéndose a sus lados, mientras sus caderas se mecían sensualmente. Oía aullar a los hombres por ella y entonces supo cómo debía sentir esa canción.

Sus manos recorrían lenta y deliciosamente el pedestal del micrófono de abajo hacia arriba, dirigiéndose entonces hacia sus hebras castañas, atravesándolas con sus dedos sin dejar de mover su cuerpo suculentamente.

_**I love you in a place where there's no space or time**_

_**I love you for my life**_

_**Cause you the boy next door and a friend of mine**_

_**And when my life is over Remember**_

_**When we were together And I was singing this song for you**_

Taichi podía inyectar adrenalina al público, pero ella tenía la gracia de ser una mujer atractiva, poseía sensualidad, sólo tenía que saber cómo jugar con ella. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro cuando la canción iba por el final, viendo como los hombres se ponían de pie intentando llamar su atención, pero ella sólo estaba buscando a un par de ojos.

Su mejor amigo la miraba con un semblante incluso sorprendido, como si no pudiese creer que la chica a la que conocía como su querida amiga fuese la misma que estaba plantada allí arriba seduciendo a todo el lugar.

_**We were alone and I was singing this song for you**_

La canción terminó y los aplausos estallaron, sacando en Mimi una amplia sonrisa, cuando se dirigía hacia la escalera que daba al suelo. Vio a varios hombres acudir a ella para ayudarla a bajar, pero sólo una mano tomó la suya y tenía que estar agradecida que fuese Tai.

― Un poco más y tendría que empezar a repartir golpes por aquí.

― Sólo trata de que no nos descubran, tonto. –Reprendió ella con burla.

Ambos se dirigieron a su asiento y la atención del público pasó al siguiente nombre en la lista para presentarse. Mimi tomó la lata de cerveza con su mano y se la llevó a los labios, dándose cuenta que Tai seguía mirándola.

― ¿Quieres un autógrafo o algo? –El castaño rio y negó con la cabeza.

― Ojalá alguien haya grabado esa presentación. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con tu padre, Mimi. –Ella le empujó ligeramente. –Hablando en serio. ¡Wow! Si no fueses mi amiga, yo…

― ¡Yagami! ¡¿Dónde demonios te escondes?!

La voz furiosa de una mujer se abrió paso entre la música de fondo, con la suficiente fuerza como para ser oída por todo el lugar. Todos giraron a ver de quién se trataba, centrando su mirada hacia la entrada del local en donde uno de los guardias trataba de impedir el paso a una mujer y que estaba poniéndosela difícil a los grandes mastodontes que cuidaban la entrada.

Tai se levantó lentamente con la confusión plasmada en su rostro, eso pudo decir Mimi al verlo. Ella entornaba la mirada de Taichi hacia la entrada y de regreso a él, intentando encontrar alguna explicación a la escena.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La conoces? –preguntó ella volviendo a mirar a la mujer y fue a causa de la poca luz y la distancia que Mimi no pudo identificarla.

― Demonios… ―Farfulló para sí mismo sin apartar la mirada del frente. ―Sí, la conozco. –dijo el castaño llevándose las manos al rostro, restregándoselo. Apartó la mirada de la entrada para mirar a Mimi. Ver un semblante angustioso fue lo que llamó la atención en ella. ―Espérame un momento. ―comentó el muchacho y antes de dar tiempo para que Mimi protestara, este añadió. ―Solo un segundo, ¿sí?

Mimi estudio el rostro de Taichi y acabo asintiendo. El chico le sonrió con pena y avanzo hacia la entrada. Una urgencia por seguirlo la invadió y cuando el Yagami estuvo junto a los guardias, ella avanzo.

Tai aparto a uno de los grandes hombres vestidos con trajes negros sin prestar atención en nadie más que en Sora, delante de él, mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas, una tambaleante postura y los ojos que enseñaban cansancio.

― ¡Sora! ― la voz de Matt al final de la calle del local, hizo que ambos giraran a verlo correr hacia ellos al reconocer a la chica. Su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad, delatando su corrida en busca de la Takenouchi. ―Maldita sea, no se a quien matar primero, o a ti por dejar el bar o a Kiriko por no ponerte la suficiete atencion.

― Esto no podía esperar más. ―dijo la pelirroja volviendo a mirar a Taichi.

― ¿Que hacen aquí? ―preguntó el moreno, aunque su pregunta sonaba más a reclamo. Los orbes de Tai se posaron sobre Matt, el chico se encogió de hombros.

― No solo tú sales para despejar la mente, Taichi. ―respondió el rubio con desgano.

El castaño solo miró a Matt de soslayo, enseguida regreso su atención a Sora y percibió su aroma cargado de alcohol. Frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más para percibir con mayor claridad su suposición. La muchacha se tambaleo hacia atrás, sorprendida por la repentina cercanía de Tai.

― Felicidades, Ishida. Esta ebria.

― A la mierda con tu instinto sobreprotector, Yagami. Ya es grande, ¿No crees? ―Ambas miradas se enfrentaron con fuerza, ninguno cediendo al otro. La tensión era palpable entre ambos desde la discusión anterior, pero Sora parecía no percatarse de ello.

― Taichi, maldición, mírame cuando te hablo.

Tai carraspeo indeciso, para después avanzar hacia la pelirroja, ignorado las protestas de la chica por no prestarle atención, la tomo por la muñeca y jalo de ella hacia delante, caminando hacia el otro extremo para poder hablar con privacidad.

― ¡Hey! ―Llamo Matt al verlo llevarse a Sora.

― Quédate con Mimi, no tardaré. ―respondió Tai mirándolo sobre el hombro.

Yamato parpadeo incrédulo para reaccionar seguramente, echando humos.

― ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú para darme ordenes?! ―Si Tai lo oyó, lo ignoro y eso puso aún más cabreado al Ishida. Se cruzó de brazos. ―Tch... Como si fuese alguna niñera.

― ¿Así que esa es tu nueva afición, ser el niñero de chicas indefensas y necesitadas?

Mimi, que había presenciado todo lo sucedido tras la puerta del bar, pensaba en volver a su lugar, ignorando el hecho que Matt estaba a tan solo una corta distancia de ella, pero al oírle decir aquello, fue suficiente para recordar el enojo que tenía contra él.

Al oír y reconocer esa voz detras suyo, Yamato intento reprimir una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. _«Por supuesto»_ pensó con ironía. El enojo en la voz de la chica era un hecho, y aunque le gustase provocar a la chica, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de ella. Se volteo para verla, manteniendo un semblante indiferente en su rostro, pero al tener su imagen delante, un nudo se le formó en la garganta. No pudo sino mirarla de arriba a abajo, apreciando cada detalle de su cuerpo sin reparo alguno, preguntándose como Tai podía salir a la calle con aquella chica vistiendo de esa manera sin tener el impulso de arrancarle el vestido y devorarla lentamente.

Mimi se sonrojo ligeramente ante la mirada que Yamato le dedicaba, apreciando como sus ojos, conocidos orbes azules, ahora estaban tan oscuros como el mar por la noche. Frunció aún más el ceño para mantener su semblante inquebrantable, aunque la mirada del Ishida estaba rompiendo sus todas sus barreras.

― Te oyes un poco alterada. ¿Celosa? ―Matt no ocultó la satisfacción de ver el enojo de Mimi aflorar, dejando que su rostro se sonrojara un poco más.

Se cruzó de brazos molesta y rio con sequedad.

― ¿Celosa? Por favor, no seas idiota. ―La chica miro sobre su hombro y luego regresó sus ojos hacia él. ―No estoy celosa, pero si confundida. ―Comenzó a avanzar cruzando junto a él. Yamato la miro caminar. Ella se detuvo, consciente de que no la seguía así que se volvió a verlo. ― ¿Vienes? No quiero que alguien ande de curioso. –Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, refiriéndose a los guardias que estaban en la puerta.

Él lo pensó un momento y sonrió de costado para avanzar.

* * *

><p>Sora se recostó contra la pared del bar en donde había encontrado a Taichi y respiró profundamente, tomando asiento en un banco vecino. El moreno la observaba de pie, esperando pacientemente a que le hablase sobre su gran hazaña de aquella noche. Sintiendo su mirada, Sora le dirigió una mirada ceñuda. Él rodó los ojos cansado de su actitud, molestando aún más a la pelirroja, quien trató de impulsarse para estarse de pie; sin embargo, sólo logró tambalearse. Tai la volvió a sentar en el banco sin mucha delicadeza a lo que ella, lo miró y dejó escapar.<p>

― Eres un imbécil… ―Susurró Sora apenas pudiense enderezar.

El Yagami ni se molestó en prestarle mucha seriedad. Sabía que Sora no era muy buena bebedora, era sencillo que tirara la toalla cuando de alcohol se trataba; y sabía además que el carácter tranquilo, maternal y encantador que podía poseer la joven se perdía en aquel estado.

Maldecía a Ishida por permitir que Sora ingiriera un solo sorbo de alcohol, pero no podía hacer más que tranquilizarla para sacarla de aquel lugar. Conocía la faceta borracha de Sora y sabía que era capaz de un escándalo si él no oía lo que tenía para decirle.

El muchacho se limitó a dar suspiro cansino.

― Sí, sí, soy una escoria. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste? ¿Qué hacían tú y Matt aquí, de todas maneras? –Inquirió el muchacho cruzándose de brazos, estudiando las facciones de la muchacha.

― No quieras cambiarme de tema, Yagami. –Soltó ella, arrastrando las palabras y dejando escapar un hipido al finalizar cada oración. ―Ya mucho tiempo me has estado evitando y no consigues más que aumentar mi rabia. –Dio un hipido más para luego mirar su teléfono. –Llamé a Hikari estando en el bar, ella me había dicho en donde podía encontrarte. –Finalizó dando otro hipido.

Taichi se revolvió los cabellos para después comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué de repente Sora estaba tan molesta? ¿Acaso por su último encuentro o por todo el asunto de hace dos años?

― ¿Me vas a decir por qué me odias repentinamente? –Inquirió el castaño sin poder mirarla.

Sora, a diferencia de él, tenía los ojos puestos en la espalda de Tai, recordando las razones por las que bebió hasta el cansancio esa noche. Se puso de pie nuevamente y fue hasta él para tomarlo por el hombro y girarlo. Lo asaltó desprevenido, así que lo único que pudo hacer Tai fue sostener a Sora para evitar que ella los tumbara a ambos.

― ¡Sora…!

— ¡Estoy cansada que te pongas en el papel de la víctima! –Explotó ella intentando asentar golpes en el pecho del muchacho. Tai la miraba pasmado por sus acciones repentinas, tratando también de evitar sus puños cerrados. Valiendose de la torpeza de sus reflejos, el castaño tomó las muñecas de Sora para impedir que le siguiese golpeando. Ella trató de zafarse pero él impuso fuerza en sus agarres. ―¡Suéltame!

— ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡¿Victima?! –Sora se zafó de su fuerte agarre y se alejó de Tai para mirarlo con resentimiento.

— No finjas… Todo este tiempo has actuado como si al que han herido hayas sido sólo tú.

— ¿Por qué no me explicas entonces la tan divertida forma en que me has dado la espalda? –Preguntó el muchacho, acercándose a Sora, sin mitigar la rabia en su voz. ―¿O cómo no has sabido valorar los años de amistad que teníamos por una simple equivocación?

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de Taichi para después bajar la mirada. El muchacho negó con la cabeza, claramente molesto con la chica por haberse olvidado de la amistad que habían compartido anteriormente, pero la reacción de Sora no significaba arrepentimiento o nada semejante.

A pesar de su estado, la pelirroja fue lo suficientemente ágil como para levantar su palma y estrellarla con fuerza contra el rostro de un Taichi con la guardia baja. El muchacho tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y entonces, la ira creció aún más en él.

Yagami iba a responder con palabras hirientes a aquel golpe, realmente harto por haberse callado por tanto tiempo las cosas, fingir que nada había sucedido, fingir que no sentía nada al respecto; pero cuando abrió la boca para dejar escapar sus palabras, la imagen de Sora encogiéndose de hombros para comenzar a sollozar lo enmudeció. La chica se abrazó a sí misma mientras trataba de reprimir sus lágrimas. Finalmente, ocultó su rostro tras sus manos y sus hombros comenzaron a moverse irregularmente, secundado por hipidos que solo la hacia desesperarse mas.

— T…Tu no tienes idea de… De todo lo que tuve que pasar… Los prejuicios, las críticas que me hacían las personas cuando todo se supo… La forma en que se referían a mí o a mi madre… ―Las lágrimas cayeron sin contención alguna, enervándola aún más. ―¡Tú no sabes nada!

El castaño no dijo nada, estaba pasmado con tantas cosas a la vez que sólo podía mirar a Sora, ver cómo las lágrimas caían por su rostro sonrojado por la borrachera y por el sulfuro que traía encima. La muchacha se dejó caer sobre el banco y continuó llorando.

Tai tragó saliva y estuvo tentado a acercarse a Sora, pero le impedían las palabras que la pelirroja le dirigió por última vez. Podía recordar a la perfección cuan duro había sido todo para él, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que la chica sentía. Ella tenía razón, él no sabía nada.

— Sora, yo…

— No quiero oírte pedir disculpas, Taichi. –Dijo ella entonces, llamando la atención del moreno. Ella estaba secándose el rostro húmedo con las manos, intentando recomponer su imagen, pero sólo conseguía alterar su piel con la fricción de sus dedos. –Lamento haberte dejado de lado, lo lamento en verdad. Pero tenía miedo… Todo había sucedido tan rápido y casi no recordaba nada. Me sentía desorientada y abandonada que quizás no medí mis palabras, pero compréndeme, por favor…

Taichi se acercó a ella y se acuclilló delante. Sora dirigió sus orbes castaños casi rojizos, aquellos que lo volvían loco desde tan pequeño. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo de tela y comenzó a secar su rostro con cuidado de no lastimarla. Ella cerró los ojos para darle más libertad sobre su piel; para cuando terminó, los volvió a abrir para mirarlo a los ojos detenidamente.

— Perdona… No me había puesto a pensar lo duro que fue también para ti… ―La pelirroja asintió y bajó la mirada.

– Supongo que tenías razón. Lo mejor será no volver a vernos.

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa y buscó la mirada de la Takenouchi. Una sensación de desolación lo embargó, tan dolorosa como la de hace años.

— No quiero perderte; no de nuevo.

Sora lo miró y sonrió levemente para acercar sus dedos a los labios de Tai.

— Cruzamos la línea, Tai… No podemos volver a como éramos antes y lo sabes. –Taichi comenzaba a desesperarse; tomó a Sora de los hombros.

— Podemos, Sora. Sólo… Sólo… ―Por más que no lo quisiera admitir, la muchacha tenía razón. Ya era tarde para ambos, no podían dar marcha atrás a lo que había entre ellos.

— Ni siquiera sabes qué decir. –Suspiró. –Es lo mejor o acabaremos odiándonos, Taichi… Yo no podria hacerlo. –Él la miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro. Sabía que las palabras de la pelirroja eran ciertas, pero no podía sólo aceptarlo. Bajó la mirada. Las ganas de golpear algo lo inundiaron.

Sintió las manos de Sora sobre su rostro, provocando que la mirara. Él no puso resistencia a su orden y la observó en silencio, deleitándose con su belleza.

— Si me besaras ahora, juro que no volveré a buscarte… ―Yagami se maldijo enormemente. No sabía si sería capaz de renunciar a Sora de esa manera.

— Sora…

— Júrame lo mismo. Jura que no volveremos a vernos y seremos felices de esta manera. –Tai negó con la cabeza pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. –Taichi, júralo.

El moreno se mordió el labio con fuerza y acabó soltándose de Sora para ser quien la tomara y acercara a él, para besarla en forma demandante. La besó como si sus labios fuesen el último manantial que encontraría dentro de un vasto desierto. La pelirroja abrió su boca para dejar que Tai la besara con toda la libertad que, acabado aquel momento, no tendrían.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y se saborearon con tanta necesidad que les dolía. Era un beso de despedida de muchas cosas; de todo lo que estar juntos significaba. Una despedida a lo que fueron en el pasado y a lo que nunca volverían a ser en el futuro.

Ella entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello del muchacho para atraerlo más a ella; Tai la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola con demasiada claridad, recorriéndola con cada caricia que sus manos impregnaban en sus curvas. La sintió suspirar contra sus labios y eso hizo aún más doloroso el dejarla partir. La quería para él y sólo para él por el resto de la vida que le quedaba.

El aire comenzó a faltarles, pero no deseaban separarse, porque eso significaba el fin de aquel último momento juntos que se permitieron. Sora fue quien deshizo el beso y arrimó su frente contra la de Tai para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Gracias. –susurró en su oído. Taichi la odiaba en esos momentos, pero aún más se odiaba por no poder hacer nada para remediar su situación.

— Te llevaré a casa. ―dijo el joven con pena. Sora asintió y permitió que Tai la ayudase a ponerse de pie.

Aventuró su mano sobre la cintura de Sora y esta acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tai. Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, intentando que la Takenouchi no se tropezara con pasos largos y rapidos. Salieron de aquella calle para dirigirse al estacionamiento y buscar el vehículo de Taichi, sumidos en el silencio.

Al llegar hasta su auto, Tai quito el seguro a la puerta del acompañante y Sora se introdujo en la cabina, acomodándose en el asiento. El castaño rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del conductor para encender la radio, oyendo como finalizaba With or without you de U2 Y la introducción de My Sacrifice sonó.

Sin poderlo preverlo, la mirada de ambos se encontro y una sonrisa complice fue lo que asalto sus rostros.

― Demonios... ―susurró Tai con una mirada triste dirigida al suelo.

― Fue el primer concierto al que fuimos... ―agregó Sora con el mismo aire nostalgico que el del moreno.

― Asi es... Fue el mejor concierto que recuerdo haber ido.

― Tambien yo... Creed y Red Hot ―sonrió― aquella ocasión fue única... Ni aun cuando salía con Matt recuerdo haberme divertido tanto como cuando...

La sonrisa de Taichi y su sentimiento de nostalgia acabo por desaparecer abruptamente al oir las palabras de Sora, tanto asi que no se contuvo para interrumpirla al sujetar su muñeca para llamar su atención.

― ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

* * *

><p>Mimi caminaba acompasadamente, con tanta naturalidad sobre aquellos tacones aguja, meciendo su larga y, ahora, lisa cabellera, contra la espalda, al mismo ritmo que sus caderas lo hacían. El chico no recordaba que aquella castaña tuviese tantas curvas como podía apreciar en aquel vestido. Maldita sea, nunca la había visto más sensual y eso solo afectaba a su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse alejado de ella.<p>

La joven se giró abruptamente y Yamato casi se la lleva por delante por su repentino movimiento; retrocedió un poco, sin perder su típico porte despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos y el semblante serio. La chica, en cambio, se mostraba tensa y con cierta ansiedad que por más que quisiese ocultarlo con el cruce de sus brazos sobre el pecho, era esa misma posición la que la delataba.

― Entonces... ―Inició ella, dejando la palabra en el aire, dando oportunidad para que Ishida continuara, aunque este no escatimaba en seguirle el hilo.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo para sí mismo.

― Demonios, Ishida... ―Dijo exasperada, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, usando sus dedos como peine para ahogar la frustración que sentía. ―No sé a qué estás jugando pero no me gusta. ―El rubio enarco una ceja enfatizando su confusión. ―Ayer, tu... ―Fue lo primero que se aventuró a decir y lo necesario para que Yamato cortara sus palabras con una sonrisa torcida.

― Oh, así que esa es la razón por la que estas tan malhumorada. ―Pronunció en tono bajo, como si solo se estuviese hablando a sí mismo. Su sonrisa incomodó a Mimi y la hizo vacilar de momento. ―Vaya, esto es incómodo...

― ¿Quieres acabar con todo esto de una vez? ―Soltó intentando dejar escapar la tensión en sus hombros. ―Dime por que fuiste a buscarme hoy para después actuar como un cínico delante de todos.

Yamato cambió la dirección de su mirada, sin atreverse a ocultar su sonrisa aun presente. Sin duda, el chico poseía una de las sonrisas más sensuales que Mimi haya podido apreciar, pero en ese momento lo último que le resultaba era atractivo. Había algo en su semblante que la hacía sentirse insegura.

― Creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para reconocer la situación, Tachikawa.

Ella acentuó su ceño fruncido y tensó su mandíbula para responder.

― No, creo que no. ―Recordó las palabras de Yolei, su fuerte discusión y un nudo se formó en su estomago. No podían ser ciertas las palabras de Miyako; pensar en la posibilidad de aquello, la aterrorizaba. ―Yolei… Ella…

― Tienes una amiga sabia. –La interrumpió el chico, logrando que Mimi lo mirara sorprendida. Él reconoció su confusión, así que añadió. ―Si yo fuese tú, la escucharía.

― ¿C…Cómo…? –Detuvo sus palabras al caer en cuenta de que él sabía sobre lo que Miyako le había dicho. Era obvio, no había otra explicación para sus palabras. Fue entonces que reconocio los hechos y cayó en cuenta que el rubio las había escuchado cuando había ido a buscarla.

Mimi se deshizo del cruce de sus brazos para cerrar sus manos en puños a cada lado de ella, mirando con claro desafío al rubio.

― Pues no lo creo. ―dijo con firmeza a lo que Yamato enarco una ceja. Ella continuó entonces. ―No creo en sus palabras ni en los rumores sobre ti.

Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos con suspicacia, finalmente el chico se rascó la nuca, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica, enojando aún más a la castaña.

― Si es así, te joderán toda la vida.

― ¡No creo en el monstruo del que hablan o del que pretendes ser ahora! ¡Ayer, tu...!

― ¡Ayer no significo absolutamente nada para mí! ―La interrumpió con fuerza, sorprendiéndola, casi haciéndola retroceder por la impresión. Matt la miró un momento y continuó hablando con un tono sombrío y amenazador que nunca antes había oído en el. ―No pretendas sacar una conclusión apresurada sobre alguien, podrían estar viéndote la cara de tonta. Te aseguro que te ahorraras malos momentos, como éste, por ejemplo.

― Hablabas con mucha naturalidad, como para estar fingiendo… ―Dijo la chica, pero su voz acabó casi quebrándose por el dolor que iba aflorando dentro de ella.

Yamato rio por lo bajo, negando en silencio. Mimi estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero al ver como Matt iba avanzando hacia ella a grandes zancadas, ella comenzó a retroceder, pero no logró hacerlo por mucho tiempo; su trayecto acabó cuando sintió la maciza pared de hormigón de una tienda, ya cerrada, contra su espalda. Miró el lugar fugazmente para regresar su vista sobre el rubio y sorprenderse de su cercanía.

― Apártate, Yamato.

Él estaba prácticamente sobre ella, con las manos extendidas sobre la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de Mimi; los separaban apenas unos centímetros y sus alientos podrían chocar con facilidad.

― ¡Apártate!

― No soy el tipo que crees. No me conoces, apenas si puedes ver la punta del iceberg pero no sabes absolutamente nada de mí. ―Mimi intentaba mirar a otro punto, pensar en otra cosa para no dar libertad a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Yamato se percató de la incomodidad de ella, por lo que sonrió de costado. ―A diferencia de muchos, yo no tengo remordimientos que afecten la poca conciencia que poseo. El mentir no es una labor difícil para mí; si armé aquel teatro, lo hice realmente porque odio ver llorar a las mujeres. Me desespera. ―Se acercó un poco más a ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

― N…No… ―Susurró la ojimiel cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mordiéndose la lengua para no llorar. –Aléjate… ―Dijo Mimi con voz quebrada, dirigiendo sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, intentando alejarlo o por lo menos retenerlo. Él tomo su mentón, y acercó sus labios a su oído.

― Soy de esos bastardos con los que no debes cruzarte; canallas con que las madres asustan a sus hijas. No lo tomes como algo personal, en realidad, no me interesa tomar en serio a ninguna chica. Ayer fue divertido; besas bien para ser virgen. ―La castaña no lo soportó más y lo empujó con fuerza infundida por la rabia de oírle decir aquellas cosas. Yamato retrocedió al ser apartado por ella, sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha, aunque lo que hizo enmudecer al chico fue ver que la joven, en cuyo rostro encontraba una sonrisa, un semblante sobrio o autosuficiente, en esos momentos lo miraba con los orbes húmedos y una clara expresión de odio.

― Si realmente fueses tan canalla como dices ser… ―Inició Mimi con voz temblorosa a causa de la conmoción. –no tratarías de "advertirme" sobre ti. –Yamato gruño con clara molestia a lo que Mimi sonrió autosuficiente. –Pero descuida, agradezco tu sinceridad…

Las palabras de la chica acabaron en el aire, interrumpidas por un gemido de sorpresa al ver como el puño de Taichi interceptó contra el rostro de Yamato, mandándolo hacia atrás.

― ¡Taichi! –Bramó sorprendida Tachikawa al ver como Yamato retrocedía por obra del puño del moreno.

― Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella. ―La voz del castaño se alzó con amenaza. Mimi tenía las manos sobre su boca a causa de la sorpresa, pasando sus ojos de Matt a Tai. ―¿Estás bien, Meems?

― Maldita sea…―Murmuró el rubio tras escupir el exceso de sangre en la boca. ― ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Idiota? No estaba haciendo nada con ella.

― ¿Acorralarla contra la pared no es nada?. ―Bufo irónicamente. ―Creo que tenemos conceptos diferentes sobre eso.

― ¿Q…Que demonios...? ¡Taichi, que demonios fue eso! ―Exploto Mimi, aun con la mirada atónita.

― Vamos, Yagami, explícale. También quiero saberlo. ―Tai acentuó su ceño sin apartar la mirada de Matt.

― ¿De qué están hablando? ―inquirió la castaña. Tai la miro entonces tras un momento de silencio y se acercó a ella para posar su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica. ― Taichi, ¿qué sucede contigo?

El castaño carraspeó un momento, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano, mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Podía sentir la mirada de ambos sobre él y eso lo ponía mucho más nervioso.

― Lo siento.―dijo él en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar, generando aún más preguntas dentro de sí misma, hasta que el moreno acerco su rostro y acortó la distancia entre ambos con sus labios, besándola.

* * *

><p>[1]Twincest: Termino que abrevia las palabras "twins" e "incest" que sería la relación amorosa entre hermanos gemelos.<p>

[2]Hanami: Celebración japonesa donde aprecian florecer a los árboles de cerezo, normalmente haciendo un picknic, disfrutando en familia o amigos.

[3]Médiage: Es una sala de cine con 13 salones

[4]Joypolis: Es un parque de diversiones dirigido por el creador de Sega.

[5]Palette Town: Es un complejo de atracciones que consiste desde juego de bolos, karaokes hasta otras atracciones más tecnológicas como...

[6]Frase dicha por Augustus Water, un personaje de ficción de la novela juvenil "the fault in ors stars" o "bajo la misma estrella" de John Green.

[7]Cha-no-yu: Celebración del té.

[8]Té Kukicha: Un tipo de té suave a comparación del resto que suelen poseer un sabor amargo o astringente.

[9]Sonic 'the hedgehog': o Sonic el erizo. Personaje de videojuegos y mascota creada por y para SEGA.

[10]La mayoría de edad en Japón se cumple con los 20 años. En mi país, por ejemplo es a los 18 xD

[11]En realidad, en la famosa 'primera vez' el himen no se rompe, sólo se estira y se "re-acomoda", por así decirlo, ya que se trata de una membrana delgada que cubre parte de la vagina.

Nota: Los lugares mencionados no existen realmente, sólo son lugares inventados. (:P)

**Notas de la Autora:**

O.O… Ya sé lo que están pensando… ¡¿En qué universo paralelo y alternativo Tai besa a Mimi?! Jajaja Pero descuiden, todo tiene una razón y un por qué… De seguro muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta la razón e.e

En fin… Lamento haberme tardado tanto de nuevo D: creí que iba a actualizar hace una semana atrás pero la Uni estuvo de tediosa y ajetreada DDD: horribleee! Además que ahora empezaré los exámenes así que denme nuevamente un tiempito para actualizar el siguiente u.u Lo lamento tanto…

Pero vayamos a las cosas felices (¿) jajaja ¡¿Cómo les resultó el capítulo de hoy?! ¡¿Les gustó?! Comenteeen! Amo cuando me dejan un lindo review que alegra a esta esclava de la Universidad xD

Finalizando, quiero agradecer como siempre a mi querida Beta, Eri :3 Gracias, lindura por ayudarme con esto! Y además, se suma a nuestro super equipo mi querida mano derecha para las ideas y consejos: Kai―chaan :3 Gracias por el chorro de buenas ideas que me ayudas a implementar :D

Y así vayamos directo con los reviews :DDD

**Try to follow me:** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Bienvenida a esta historia de amor, drama y muchas peleas! :D jajaja Awww me emocionaron tus palabras, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Así es, una de las más hermosas cosas de este mundo es el Mimato y hay que propagarlo :D Oh, Dios… Yamato es único e irrepetible *3* se lo ama con todo el corazón xD Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario y nos seguiremos leyendo :P

**Johy Garcia:** Holaaa! Y por aquí con mucho calor :P conste que estamos en invierno xDDD Aaaaw, graciaaas. Si, la verdad que me tarde mucho más con el capítulo anterior. Que alegría que te haya gustado tanto. Jajaja Adoro poner en aprietos y papelones a Tk y Hikari :3 Son tan tiernos jajaja Oh, mucho drama con el Taiora y un stand by para ellos por ahora :/ Pero veamos como avanzan esos dos jajaja Sincericidio en verdad xDDD Y ahora con este nuevo papel que tomó Matt, veamos como se llevan ahora :o Daisuke es el personaje favorito del capítulo anterior jajaja dime quien se gano ahora su puesto con el nuevo capitulo :D Así es, hay mucho que estudiar u.u yo la misma cosa. Jajaja si lo matas, trata de ser suuuper cuidadosa, ya lo intente y… e.e Jajaja es mentira xD Bien, bien, nos leeremos pronto. Un besote y te cuidas!

**IzzieBlake:** ¡Oh, querida! ¡EL BESO PORNO CONTINUA! Jajajaja al menos para el Taiora xDDD Y siempre que lo describo, te me vienes a la mente jajaja ¡Que emoción que te haya gustado toda su escena! Sin duda fue muy tierni la manera en que se sinceraban y como Yamato quería calmarla… Ash, son tan tiernos *3* Si u.u eso es lo malo de actualizar tan tarde, a veces uno se olvida que sucedió antes y se tiende a perder D: Aaash, Koji todo maloso en el capitulo anterior y ahora con su rol de amigo fiel :3 Él es tremendamente tierno –tsundere― jajaja así es, no va como pareja para Meems pero sí esa relación odio―amistad que dices, y se irá desarrollando conforme avancen los capítulos :D El MICHI se acentuó muchísisisimo en este capítulo… ¡¿Qué tal te pareció?! :O Y pos ya sabes lo que sucedió entre ambos y por qué Toshiko mira mal a Taichi u.u Así mismo, él sólo ve a Mimi como una hermanita menor pero para alejar a Sora, dijo aquello e.e Jajajaj Mimi se cayó de inocente en ese capítulo, sin saber cómo se usa un bendito taxi xDDD jajaja y Daisuke que se ganó el premio a mejor personaje del capítulo! A ver como va su relación con Kari y Tk, pero aquí el verdadero problema sería Wallace :o lo que les espera xD La vida tan frívola de Mimi dando un giro de 360º al cenar con Yamato y su familia le sentó muy bien, quizás vaya cambiando más nuestra querida Tachikawa :') Ohhh, la relación entre Matt y Tai está que echa chispas :DDD y seguirá encendiéndose xD prometo muuuchos celos por parte de Matt :D Ohh, Dios… No se mucho de Japón, sólo me pasé buscando algunas referencias para darle un poquito más de realidad al fic… y me emociona saber que se haya visto tan real! TT0TT Cualquier ayuda que necesites, haré lo que pueda para serte útil ^/^U A mí también me encantó el volver, trataré de no tardar tanto pero no prometo nada D: empezaré los exámenes y aaash! Pero haré todo lo posible! Un besote y te me cuidas! Bye! 3

**Mimato Bombon kou:** Holaaa! Sii u.u lamento continuar con la costumbre de estacionarme en el tiempo y el espacio, sin actualizar nada D: la universidad me consume completamente! D: Pos claro que no! Adoro esta historia y las parejas que se desarrollan. Tardaré en actualizar pero no dejaré de lado esta fic :D Tai se cae de hermano mayor *0* es tan adorable! Ya quisiera saber cómo habrás reaccionado con la última escena :o jajaja Completamente! Pero ahora dio un cambio rotundo en su relación… D: pobre Mimi que anda sin saber qué espera Matt de ella. Así ees! Mimi es tan tierna y adorable, debajo de toda esa máscara de niña egocéntrica y mimada, tiene un lado tierno :3 Jajajaja y ahora, con Tai al tanto de la pequeña relación que tuvo Matt con Sora… No me sorprendería en verdad, que se tomaran de los puños xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Así es, la mejor noticia que trae ya el 2015 *0* Ya quiero ver lo grandecitos que han de estar nuestros chicos xD Un abrazo también para ti!

**Faby Hola:** Hola, Holaa! :D Sii, y ahora Tai haciendo eso con Mimi frente a las narices de Matt… ¡Arederá Roma! Jajajaja Michael aún es un extra, pero prometo mucho protagonismo para con él en los siguientes capítulos venideros :o Awww, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste tanto :D espero tu comentario próximo! Qué tengas una buenísima semana :DDD

**Krayteona:** Me llamas linda… *Blue se derrite* xDDD Todo genial, con mucho calor por ahora D: y tú? Cómo te va con las clases? Me fascina que te quedes sin palabras, eso es muy positivo… espero xD Tai tiene un complejo de hermana sobreprotectora sin precedentes xD no, miento… Komui Lee es el rey de los sobreprotectores jajajaja El beso con Sora fue tan increíble hasta que su madre los interrumpio y sacó patitas a la calle a Taichi :c cómo te pareció el Taiora de este nuevo capítulo? A mi me dio penita u.u… La escena en la casa de Matt y la del auto, posteriormente con lo de los celos de Tai… Creo que a todas nos emocionaron mucho ;w;/ Jajaja me alegra tanto que consideres a esta Mimi dentro de su verdadero papel :D y Matt es Matt, tan sexy como sólo él puede serlo jajaja Sí, la única diferencia está con su padre fallecido u.u… Así lo hare! Continuaré y actualizaré, aunque por ahora no con tanta frecuencia, pero mediados de diciembre, ya actualizaré con normalidad :DDD Te me cuidas! Un beso~

**Natsume Takamina:** Jajaja No te me mueras que tienes que seguir leyendo lo que sigue :D jajajaja te entiendo perfectamente! Cuando me encanta una escena, a veces no me doy cuenta y grito de felicidad entre las personas xDDD Koji es tan sexy y genial :3 jajajaja Hamor con H xD eso quiere decir que el sentimiento en el Taiora supera hasta las leyes de la gramática establecida! ¡TAIORA! *0*/ Naah, tranquila.. lo importante es que ahora comentas! Gracias por ello y espero otro comentario tuyo : Nos seguiremos leyendo, Kohai :3 (Es un honor que me consideres tu sempai x3)

**Lukas 10:** Holaa! Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Me emociona tanto que te encante esta historia! Lamento no actualizarlo tan constantemente, estoy muy apretada con la Uni, pero no dejaré de subir nuevos capítulos :D Espero otro comentario tuyo, nos leemos! :D

**Katthy1:** Cabe resaltar que adoré tu reacción xDDD Lamento mucho que te hayas quedado despierta hasta tan tarde D: aww, gracias enserio! Y sí, he sentido esa sensación un millar de veces y es la mejor sensación del mundo :DDD Como te ha parecido las acciones de Yamato y las de Mimi? Pues, es verdad, no andarán de la mano saltando por todo el edificio, como dices, pero ahora con este giro en su 'relación' (por llamarlo de alguna manera), un nuevo trayecto surgirá y a ver como avanzan estos dos :/ Jajajaja por supuesto que actualizaré varias veces antes que termine el año xDDD Sólo tenme paciencia xD jajaja La relación que forjará Mimi con el resto de la banda también irá evolucionando, en especial con Koji :3 que es tan aaaash! *3* Veamos, si se da eso que Matt la escuche cantar e.e, a ver como reacciona, qué piensa y demases! Umh… La verdadera madre de Mimi.. o.o interesante, ¿por qué no? e.e/ Ver a Matt celoso es todo un entreteniiento Xdd Te prometo muuuuucho entretenimiento :DDD Y buah, muchísimas gracias por tu encantador comentario! Me has hecho muy feliz porque has sido el review n° 50 :DDD *Aplausos* así que nos leeremos pronto! Un beso!~

.

.


	9. Proyecto: Hanami

**Antes que nada, les deseo a todos un muy feliz 2015 :D y Feliz San Valentín, espero que la estén pasando bien en estas fechas tan deprimentes :DD (Sólo bromeo xD) Me alegra poder actualizar ya, iba a hacerlo antes pero no he tenido tiempo porque he tenido que viajar y el que no tenga conmigo la computadora era torturante, pero de todas maneras iba avanzando en el teléfono xD pero llegué a un nivel de sequedad mental que lo único que escribía eran puntos suspensivos… Lo sé, es triste cuando se te seca el cerebro D: pero no vengo a llorarles con excusas, sino a traerles el nuevo capítulo con un adicional de… (estúpidos puntos ¬¬) ¡Un capítulo extra large! :DDDD sé que no compensa mucho el tiempo que tardé para actualizar, pero como consuelo les comento que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, así que en un tiempo de una semana y media ya la actualizaré :D**

**Sin otros avisos que otorgarles, me despido dejándoles el tracklist de ésta nueva actualización y por cómo me han contado en los review de que les gusta mucho la selección, pos aquí una bufete para que puedan degustarse :3**

*** Se hace mención de la canción "Always" de Killswitch Engage. **

*** Dissident Aggresor – Judas Priest.**

*** Fall into the sky - Zedd & Lucky Date ft. Ellie Goulding.**

**Y ahora, me despido de ustedes, deseándoles una buena lectura :D Nos leemos más abajo xD**

Guía Narrativa:

― Diálogo

«Pensamientos»

"Énfasis"

_**Letra de canciones.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Michael dejó tras sus espaldas las puertas del bar en donde estaba hace un momento, permitió que el aire fresco lo envolviese. Necesitaba refrescarse después de tanto humo inhalado. La tos cansina, volvió a atacarlo, así que el golpe de aire le sentó de maravilla para dejar ir todo el aire contaminado que guardaba dentro suyo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un manto oscuro, donde pocas estrellas figuraban con un fulgor tímido. No era de extrañarse, Nueva York era igual. Estaba hablando de ciudades del primer mundo donde la tecnología era un miembro importante, por no decir indispensable, para el cuerpo que representaban. Por ende, pequeños detalles, como lo era un cielo lleno de estrellas no encajaban.

Las manos del rubio estaban frías y mostraban un ligero temblor involuntario. Frunció el ceño y trató de respirar con más lentitud, dejando que el aire entrara hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Tuvo la necesidad de meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero recordó que no contaba con el inhalador que le permitía dotarse de aire. Cerró los ojos y aspiró por la nariz para luego soltar todo el aire cautivo por la boca.

─ Maldita sea… ─ Murmuró, rascándose la cabeza.

─ Wow, miren quién dice palabrotas. –Mike volteó a ver a sus espaldas a la dueña de aquella voz. Reiko lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, mientras estaba parada no muy lejos de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

─ Reiko… ¿Ya tomaron un descanso? –Preguntó el rubio guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, como si de esa manera pudiese ocultarse de ella.

Ella avanzó hasta él y observó el cielo. Intrigado por la dirección a la cual los ojos de la muchacha apuntaban, también redireccionó los suyos.

─ Así es. Cuarenta y cinco minutos tocando no es chiste. –Rio y su risa era tan contagiosa que Mike acabó sonriendo también. –No esperaba que vinieras. Dime, ¿qué te pareció?

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron como los de una niña lo hacen ante una tienda de muñecas. El chico la miró un momento, pero tuvo que desviar la vista a otra parte. No se le daba bien sostener la mirada cuando ésta se la devolvía y mucho menos cuando expresaba la misma intensidad que sus orbes mostraban.

─ Estuvieron increíble. ¿Hace cuánto que tocan?

─ Llevo con los muchachos más o menos un año y medio, pero me dedico a la música desde hace tres. –Viendo la sorpresa del Borton, ella sonrió con orgullo. ─ Se nota, ¿no es verdad? –Rio. –No me malinterpretes, no quiero sonar pedante ni nada semejante, es sólo que… ─la vio abrazarse a sí misma y su pie derecho jugaba con una pequeña tapa de alguna botella que ya era historia. ─Es en lo único en lo que soy buena. Haría lo que fuera por llegar… Tú sabes, ─ elevó su mano. –a otro nivel.

Verla de aquella manera, con un ligero tono de vergüenza infantil y algo más profundo de lo que ella le había enseñado la primera vez, se dio cuenta que la chica no era tan mala compañía, que si pecaba de orgullosa, lo hacía sin intención de serlo y él entendía a lo que ella se refería. Sonrió a su par.

─ Lo único en lo que… soy bMetropolitano Daiba. –Susurró al viento. Entre otras cosas, recuerdos de su infancia afloraron en un segundo, memorias de un niño que tuvo que crecer alejado de todo y todos por protección. Su pequeño flashback fue interrumpido por la voz de Reiko.

─ ¿Y tú? –Viendo la confusión en el rostro de su acompañante, añadió. ─ ¿Tienes algo tan importante por lo que darías todo? –La Kurosawa mostró una sonrisa felina. ─ ¿O por alguien?

Ante la última pregunta, Mike trajo un rostro a su mente y era la de Mimi. Aquella niña adorable de la cual estuvo enamorado desde pequeño. ¿Haría todo por ella? Sin dudarlo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio rememorándola en su mente pero cuando volteó a ver a la pelirroja se encontró con la sorpresa de verla muy cerca de su rostro. Retrocedió instintivamente.

─ Y al parecer, di en el blanco. ¿Quién no sospecharía de ti, poniendo la cara de idiota enamorado que pusiste?

─ Para ser japonesa, no respetas mucho el espacio personal. –Contraatacó Michael mirando al frente, intentando que Reiko no se regocijara con el sonrojo que le traía encima. – Espera, ─ la miró entonces. ─ ¿idiota enamorado?

─ Tengo ascendencia americana por mi madre, si viene al caso. –Se excusó alzando los hombros. ─Y sí, ante esa simple pregunta has puesto una cara algo así –dice ella imitando el supuesto semblante que traía el rubio aunque exagerando un poco más. Aquel gesto sólo aumentó el sonrojo en él.

─ ¡Ey, yo no puse esa cara! –Reiko lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

─ Como quieras, Gringo. Ahora, ¿quién es ella? –Mike dejó escapar un suspiro exasperante. Retiraba lo dicho sobre que Reiko podría ser una buena compañía; aún ni transcurrían cinco minutos y él ya deseaba alejarse de ella.

─ No quiero hablar de eso y menos contigo. –Vio a Reiko fruncir el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

─ Lo sabía. –Mike mostró su confusión a lo que ella prosiguió. –Eres de esos niñitos millonarios que se cree superior a los demás. Si quisiera, podría echarte a patadas de aquí, niño bonito. ─El Borton pegó un respingo por la acusación recibida.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no quise darte entender eso! –Dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado. Ella sí que sabía ponerlo de malas.

─ ¿Entonces? –Los ojos de Reiko eran grandes orbes claros, mirándolo con retadora expresión. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la sien de Mike.

─ Es… Complicado. –Profirió lo último con voz baja y dolida. Era verdad, era complicado. Todo lo que sentía por Mimi eran sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo que, el saber que no era correspondido, hacía que el dolor fuese multiplicado por cada día que estuvo alejado de ella.

Reiko lo observaba en silencio, estudiando la expresión que poseía Mike, comprendiendo a qué se refería con _"complicado"_. Se encogió de hombros. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos, o eso fue hasta que la Kurosawa habló finalmente, volviéndose hacia Michael.

─ Tienes que hablar con ella. –Mike no disimuló la confusión que provocaron las palabras de Reiko en él, como respuesta ella rodó los ojos exasperada. –Lo único tan complicado que hay es que, uno –dijo levantando su dedo índice. –no sepa de tus sentimientos o dos, ─ elevó ahora el del medio. –ya lo sepa pero no te corresponda. Y viendo tu cara de circunstancia, creo que es la primera.

Michael parpadeó un par de veces mirando incrédulo a la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Decir que Mike no estaba avergonzado, sonrojado y asombrado por la agudeza de Reiko, era poco. Ella rodó los ojos con exagerada expresión.

─ ¿Q…Qué…?

─ Oh, por favor. No intentes negarlo. ¿Le has hablado de tus sentimientos, Mickey? –El rubio iba a preguntar de dónde salió ese apodo, pero viendo que la pelirroja no estaba jugando, prefirió no hacerla enfadar más. Finalmente, Michael negó con la cabeza a lo que ella asintió. –Bien, ¿sabes si no te corresponde?

─ Lo sé. –Ella iba a preguntarle más al respecto, pero él le ahorró el trabajo. –No me mires así, sólo lo sé. Ella… Cuando estoy con ella, parece como si estuviese abstraída de la realidad, mirando a otro punto, caminando por las nubes, pendiente de todo menos de mí. Creo que está enamorada de otra persona.

Confesar aquello, sólo consiguió que los recuerdos afloraran en él. En todas las ocasiones que estuvo con Mimi desde que la volvió a ver, parecía que él no representaba absolutamente nada para ella. Era como si su cuerpo estuviese presente, pero su mente no. Era doloroso darse cuenta de ello, dolía no ser lo más importante para ella como ella lo era para él. Estuvo metido en sus pensamientos con tanta profundidad, que no notó cuando Reiko se puso delante de él. Ella lo trajo a la realidad con un fuerte golpe contra su brazo derecho.

─ ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Bramó el rubio sobándose el brazo adolorido. Muchos podrían desprestigiar la fuerza de la muchacha por sólo ser una mujer ciertamente delgada pero aquel golpe le había costado bastante.

─ ¡Para que dejes de ser tan marica! ¡Deja de autocompadecerte como si fueses una escoria mutante o algo así, al que todo el mundo desprecia! –Al tener la atención completa de Michael ella se encogió de hombros más calmada. –Escucha, odio que las personas actúen como si todo el mundo fuese a acabarse por algo tan banal. Si te molesta no tener su atención, pues búscala y baila desnudo frente a ella. Créeme, no te ignorará nunca más. –Sonrió con determinación. Michael la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y algo en su interior se tornó cálido. Sonrió a su par. ─ ¿Quieres algún consejo? Pues la próxima vez que la veas, háblale de lo que sientes pero hazlo con confianza. A las chicas nos gustan los chicos con autoconfianza y que sepan transmitirla.

─ Tiene sentido, ¿y después? –Preguntó.

─ Acércate a ella y bésala. –Como si Reiko acabase de hablar en algún idioma extraño, Michael la miró con confusión. Ella volvió a rodar los ojos y se acercó a él. –No pienses, sólo acércate así –ella dirigió sus manos a las mejillas del Borton y la atrajo hacía sí misma, guardando una muy corta distancia entre ambos. –y bésala. –Susurró finalmente contra los labios del chico.

En aquel instante no pudo recordar alguna ocasión en donde el aire se le esfumara de los pulmones como lo fue en ese momento. Su debate interno se desarrollaba en mirar los ojos de Reiko o bajar hasta sus labios que estaban ligeramente abiertos. La chica olía a cerveza mezclados con una fragancia refrescante que lo estaba hipnotizando. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a sudar por el nerviosismo que subió por él, sentía cómo el palpitar de su corazón se oía en todas partes y eso lo perturbaba. Ella sonrió finalmente y lo besó en la mejilla para alejarse finalmente de él.

─ Para ser norteamericano, eres muy puritano. –Le guiñó el ojo y giró sus pies para ir de regreso hacia del local. –Avísame cómo te va. –la chica le hizo un ademán para que se marchara a lo que él buscó mirar otro punto. Cualquier cosa en el mundo era mejor que ver el rostro sonriente y burlón de aquella mujer.

Michael comenzó a avanzar, alejándose de ella mientras aún sentía el palpitar acelerado en su pecho. Reiko sonrió al verlo marchar para así girarse sobre sus talones con la intención de ingresar de vuelta al local del cual salió. Sin embargo, algo la interrumpió.

Oyó el sonido de un bramido femenino, uno que sólo puede dar una mujer que estaba hecha una furia. La curiosidad pudo más que ella tratándose de que el sonido no se hallaba a tan sólo una cuadra de dónde se hallaba ella; de ésta manera, caminó en el sentido contrario al que se marchó Mike y a unas cuadras de allí vio la espalda de un chico alto y rubio cuya voz ella bien conocía.

― …No lo tomes como algo personal, -lo oyó decir con diversión. –en realidad, no me interesa tomar en serio a ninguna chica. Ayer fue divertido; besas muy bien para ser virgen.

Los ojos de Reiko se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba alucinando, era él. Iba a acercarse pero al avanzar unos pasos reconoció que no estaba solo, sino que estaba sobre una chica que traía puesto un vestido de tubo corto y negro; era lo poco que pudo apreciar teniendo al muchacho barrera visual, aunque otro detalle llegó a conocimiento de ella: su cabello era largo, liso y castaño. No vio nada más, no reconoció a la chica pero sabía que era él, que Ishida Yamato estaba a tan sólo metros de ella.

― Si realmente fueses tan canalla como dices ser… -habló aquella chica, su voz, a pesar de sonar dulce estaba cargado de rencor y odio. «Idiota…Eso te ganas por meterte con alguien como él» pensó Reiko con una sonrisa retorcida. –No tratarías de "advertirme" sobre ti. Pero descuida, agradezco tu sinceridad…

Retrocedió al ver como un chico de cabello castaño y desordenado blandió un golpe en el rostro a Matt. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo pero ya había visto lo que necesitaba saber. Sonrió para sí misma y entonces ingresó al local donde la luz era tenue, la música alta y el aroma a nicotina y cerveza llenaban sus pulmones. Enseguida llegó a ella uno de los integrantes de su banda, llevaba el cabello largo hasta por los hombros de color caoba, tenía ojos del mismo tono y era mucho más alto que la muchacha. Su semblante mostraba cierta ansiedad que hizo que la joven sonriera divertida.

― ¿Dónde es el fuego, Masaru? –Preguntó regocijándose en el rostro del guitarrista.

─ ¿Qué te ha dicho el hijo de Borton? –preguntó con ansias notorias. -¿Aceptará?

─ Tranquilo. Sólo es el comienzo, pero ya mordió el anzuelo. –Dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia la salida. –A que no sabes a quién vi… ─Canturreó con una sonrisa triunfal, ganándose la mirada curiosa del castaño.

.

Yamato había tratado de disimular la desagradable sorpresa que tenía enfrente, pero la simple imagen pudo más que él. Lo único que pudo hacer para no saltar sobre Taichi y reducirlo a golpes, fue apartar la mirada cuando éste se hizo sobre el rostro de Mimi. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo el ardor que sus uñas le producían en cada palma.

Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió los labios de Tai, realmente atónita por lo que estaba sucediendo. _«Yamato…»_ pensó y se separó con cierta violencia del Yagami. Lo miró a los ojos mientras sus manos tapaban sus labios, intentando comprender qué demonios había sido aquel acto. Para su sorpresa, Taichi la observaba en silencio y con una mirada seria pero con cierto dolor en su semblante. Entonces, Mimi volteó hacia Matt, pero éste estaba mirando otro punto. Una punzada de dolor la embargó. Las palabras duras de Yamato volvieron a sonar en su interior y el choque de emociones pudo más que ella. Finas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, silenciosas y ajenas al conocimiento de los dos chicos a su alrededor.

― Espérame en el auto. Iré enseguida.

Ella volvió a posar sus ojos en Tai pero él ya no la miraba. Quería explotar e instarle a qué le dijera por qué acabó de hacer aquello, pero tenía el rostro humedecido y las lágrimas quemándole la garganta acrecentando las ganas de romper en llanto; no podía enfrentarlo ni aunque quisiera. No deseaba que ninguno la viera de esa manera, sólo quería marcharse de allí. Se apartó de Taichi y avanzó hacia la dirección en que estaba el estacionamiento.

En cuanto la imagen de Mimi se alejó, Yamato habló con clara rabia infundada en su voz arrastrando las palabras, agravando el tono en su hablar.

― ¿Qué mierda tratabas de probar con eso? –Lo último fue tomando más fuerza en su voz, casi llegando a un bramido de ira.

Ver a Tai tan serio era algo nuevo para Matt; no obstante, descifrar aquella nueva faceta en el capitán de football no amortiguaba el odio que experimentaba contra éste. Ver el rostro de Mimi derrochando dolor y humillación calaron en su mente, se sentía fatal y lo único que deseaba era seguirla y explicarle las cosas pero eso estaba lejos de sus posibilidades, ya había movido sus piezas y su juego estaba hecho. No había marcha atrás, se dijo. A pesar de ello, la viva imagen de Taichi besándola delante suyo… No había palabras para describir todo lo que sentía por él en esos momentos. Un ardor indescriptible se formó en su pecho y muy en su interior sabía que la única forma de apagarlo era golpeando al causante de ello.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz seria y neutra de Taichi.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que me verías la cara de idiota? –Matt no ocultó su confusión así que Yagami continuó. –Porque de verdad te creí la imagen de "mejor amigo".

― ¡¿De qué hablas, maldición?! –Explotó Matt avanzando hacia Tai con clara intención de molerlo a golpes. ─¡Yo no soy el que te golpeó adrede sin razón alguna!

― ¡Te hablo de tu relación con Sora, maldita sea! –Bramó el moreno con rabia. Los pasos de Matt, que habían iniciado con decisión se atascaron a la mitad del trayecto como si estuviese plantado sobre brea. Toda expresión en Matt desapareció ante las palabras de su interlocutor, quien sonrió con cinismo. –Ah, supongo que no creías que me enteraría tan rápido, ¿o sí?

― ¿Q…Quién te lo dijo? –Yamato bajó la mirada avergonzado. Sabía que tarde o temprano Taichi se enteraría de ello pero no de esa manera.

― Supongo que en parte tengo que agradecértelo, ¿no? Si Sora no estuviese tan borracha, no me lo habría dicho de buenas a primeras. –Taichi rio secamente, acercándose a Matt amenazadoramente. –Y no pienses que ese golpe fue a causa de ello. No, eso fue por estar tan cerca de Mimi como no puedes estarlo. ¡Cómo te pedí que no lo estuvieras! ¡¿Pero qué haces tú…?! ¡Eh!

El Yagami iba a tomar el cuello de la camiseta de Matt y estaba claro que antes de oír lo último, Matt se lo permitiría porque la culpabilidad se lo decía. Pero ésta pasó a segundo plano con lo último que pronunció Tai. Yamato tomó la muñeca de Tai antes de que éste se hiciera con el cuello de su camisa y lo miró a los ojos, enseñándole que no estaba para juegos.

― ¿El beso si lo fue? –Habló Matt amenazadoramente. -¿Fue esa tu pequeña venganza? –Tai negó con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo, alterando aún más al rubio. ─ ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué demonios la besaste?! ¡Se suponía que yo era el condenado idiota que no la merecía, pero no creo que seas muy diferente a mí! Tienes problemas conmigo, Yagami, no tuviste el porqué de meter a Mimi en esto…

― ¿Oh? ¿Te molestó eso? Qué irónico. Para ser alguien quien sólo juega con las mujeres, te preocupas demasiado por ella. –Respondió Taichi con poco humor.

― ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!

― No es el hecho que hayas salido con Sora lo que me ha molestado… O que me lo hayas ocultado… ¡El que no la hayas tomado enserio es lo que me enferma, Ishida! –Con fuerza, Taichi se soltó de Matt para empujarlo con fuerza. El rubio no reaccionó, sino que esperó. ─Sabes que Sora es… Dios, es perfecta. Se merece alguien que la ame y respete realmente… ¡No un idiota que quiera pasar el rato con ella! –Tai iba a volver a golpearlo pero Matt fue más rápido.

Yamato tomó a Taichi por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza, amenazándolo con la mirada, sin embargo, el castaño no cambió su expresión.

― ¡Si piensas que estuve con Sora para pasar el rato, estás muy equivocado! –Rugió, entonces esperó un segundo para continuar. ─Quiero a Sora tanto como tú. Y quizás no te lo ha dicho pero una de las razones por las que hemos salido juntos se debió a ti. –Al decir esto, el semblante de Tai (que al inicio se mostró iracundo), cambió totalmente mostrándose confuso y sorprendido. Matt lo vio reducir las fuerzas en sus hombros, así que acabó por soltarlo y así continuar. –Al regresar a Odaiba ella estaba dolida por todo lo que había sucedido, así que la idea de encontrarse contigo era algo impensable. ─guardó nuevamente distancia con su amigo.─ Nadie de entre los muchachos sabían sobre el verdadero motivo por el que Sora se mudó de aquí, salvo yo. Ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que no perdimos contacto. Sora era consciente que lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de ti, así que el estar conmigo la hacía sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando éramos niños y nos teníamos a los tres. ─Taichi se encogió de hombros y miró el suelo. Conocer esos detalles causaba sensaciones contradictorias en él, que no sabía si sentirse aliviado o angustiado.

_«¡Ella te ama y no importa qué yo haya salido con ella! ¡Ella sólo lo hizo para poder sentirte cerca suyo!»_ pensó el Ishida, sin embargo no lo dijo en voz alta porque conocía al Yagami. Por más que no quisiera admitirlo, entendía que tanto Tai como él se asemejaban, así que decirle aquellas cosas provocaría que el Yagami vaya contra viento y marea con tal de estar al lado de Sora. A sabiendas de ello, dijo.

─ Pero será mejor que te alejes de ella. ─Taichi lo miró en silencio, sin un ápice de humor en el rostro, aunque se podía leer claramente la inconformidad del moreno. Matt siguió entonces. ─Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente uno del otro, así que mi recomendación es esa: aléjate de ella y no dejes que ella haga lo contrario. ─Vio que Tai quería interrumpirlo, pero no le dejó opción. ─Y no, no es una "venganza" por lo de Tachikawa. Hasta yo sé que no soy digno de ella… Y valoro que la protejas, pero así como tú la proteges, yo protejo a Sora. Háganse un favor y dejen de clavarse espinas.

Taichi estaba enmudecido, atónito y sin poder procesar aun lo que estaba oyendo. El moreno exhaló un suspiro y se revolvió los cabellos. Recordó a Sora diciéndole lo mismo y no tuvo opción. Era lo correcto. Lo odiaba, pero era lo mejor. Finalmente, asintió a las palabras de Matt. Ishida suspiró con desgano.

─ Lamento haberte golpeado, ─dijo Taichi, rascándose la nuca con vergüenza. ─supongo que estaríamos a mano si tú… ─Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el puño de Matt golpeándole la mandíbula al moreno con tanta fuerza que sintió su propia mano doler. – ¡A la mierda! ¡No te golpee tan fuerte, marica!

― Marica tú que lloras por un simple golpe. –Dijo riendo el rubio mientras se sobaba los nudillos de su mano. Se sentía ciertamente bien haberlo hecho, pero…–_«Y en realidad eso fue por haber besado a Mimi.»_ pensó para sí mismo. Sabía no bastaría con golpear a un puñado de personas para conseguir olvidar aquella escena y el trago amargo que le provocó. ─Bien, iré a buscar a Sora.

─ Está durmiendo en mi auto, ─dijo Tai aun sobándose el rostro. ─Creo que será mejor que la lleve yo. ─Matt iba a protestar pero Tai se le adelantó. ─ ¿Acaso quieres que se tambalee mientras tú conduces?

Matt lo pensó un segundo para después aceptar. Sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo.

─ Iremos los dos, ¿bien?

─ ¡Que no la violare, pedazo de idiota!

─ ¡No va por ese lado, friki del fútbol!

Taichi echó a reír, confundiendo a Matt.

― Está bien. Andando. ─Tai comenzó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, seguido por Matt. Ambos iban en silencio, hasta que el moreno, con una notoria incomodidad, habló. ─Por cierto, Matt… ─dijo sin mirarlo, aunque él tenía la completa atención del rubio. ─No besé a Mimi. Al menos no en los labios, sino en la comisura de ellos.

Ante aquella confesión, Matt bajó la mirada al suelo, viendo cómo se movían sus pies al andar. _«¿Él no la besó?»,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Sintió entonces, un cierto alivio en su pecho, como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima. La boca de Matt esbozó una ligera sonrisa imperceptible para su amigo.

─ Tsk… Como si me importara. ─dijo el rubio.

Volvieron a caminar en silencio, oyendo el sonido de una noche urbana rodeándoles, pero ambos estaban absortos de tal detalle teniendo tantas cosas en qué pensar dentro de sí mismos. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, ingresando a él en búsqueda de sus propios móviles. Yamato fue hacia la zona de motocicletas y tomó la llave de su vehículo, sentándose a horcajadas de éste, encendió el motor entonces. Iba a sacar la moto del reposo en que estaba para ir hacia donde estaba Taichi, cuando lo vio trotando hasta su dirección.

─ ¡Matt! ─se puso frente al mencionado y éste notó la angustia en su rostro.

─ ¿Que sucedió? ─enseguida, a su mente vino la imagen de Sora y la posibilidad de que su ebriedad le haya costado su seguridad. ─¿Le sucedió algo a Sora? ─Tai negó con la cabeza.

─ No es ella… ─Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron con sorpresa, temiendo la verdadera razón. ─Mimi no está.

.

Una brisa sacudió sus hebras castañas mientras un montón de preguntas se cernían sobre ella. La noche calma la hacía pensar sobre el supuesto beso que le había dado Tai esa noche, sin siquiera ser uno. ¿Qué quería probar él al fingir besarla delante de Matt? ¿Que él nunca vuelva a mirarla o algo semejante? No lo sabía y pensar en las razones que tenía su amigo para armar semejante teatro, la desconcertaba cada vez, dejándola de nuevo desde el punto de partida de sus preguntas.

Cuando dejó atrás tanto a Yamato como a Taichi, sus pies la llevaron hasta el estacionamiento e ingresó a él buscando el auto de su mejor amigo. No fue difícil encontrarlo, pues aunque el lugar era amplio y con muchas secciones, el rayón que ornamentaba desde la puerta del conductor hasta la caja de combustible, la ayudó a encontrarlo; una graciosa historia que fue aparar entre las anégdotas de Taichi por haber hecho enojar a un grupo de niños montados en sus bicicletas.

Caminó y se ubicó sobre el capó, impulsándose sobre sus brazos para sentarse sobre la nariz del vehículo. Observó el cielo, entonces, una negrura tan densa que se sentía como si pudiese fundirse en ella. Suspiró en silencio, viendo a su aliento esfumarse como humo de sus labios a causa de la baja temperatura que iba rodeándola. Oyó un ligero gemido que provenía de sus espaldas pero no le dio mucha importancia. Miró a sus alrededores pero sólo había unos guardias de seguridad en las dos entradas del lugar.

Se recostó sobre el capó y dejó que la inmensidad del cielo la consumiese de nuevo. Tenía toda la intención de esperar allí a Taichi para que luego él la llevara a su casa y todo quedase en el olvido, pero no estaba del todo tranquila o conforme con eso. Será Tai y todo lo que quiera, pero aún no encontraba razón suficiente para que su amigo haya obrado de esa manera.

Cuando más lo pensaba, las mil y un teorías se fueron reduciendo a una sola y no le gustaba para nada. Si Taichi había fingido besarla delante del rubio, sólo había una razón para hacerlo y era ponerlo celoso o algo así. _«Era dejarle en claro a Yamato que yo soy "algo" que él nunca tendrá.»_

Se enderezó sobre el capó mirando al frente. No podía creerlo, simplemente le resultaba ilógico que su amigo la hubiese utilizado de esa manera… ¿Con qué derecho o razón lo había hecho? Ya no importaba, solo restaba saber que Taichi y Matt la veían como la chica tonta de la cual uno podía aprovecharse tranquilamente.

De pronto, ya no deseaba estar allí, ni ver a Tai o a alguien más. Bajó del auto y sus piernas rodearon el vehículo para finalmente salir de aquel lugar, dejando que la deriva la guiase. Caminó y caminó durante un tiempo sin saber por cuanto específicamente, aunque no le interesaba. Agradecía que la luz de los alumbrados como la de los negocios hicieran guardia a su alrededor; la idea de verse sola le sentaba de maravilla, pero no si tenía que estar ahogada en penumbras.

Encontró un banco bajo un alumbrado público y se dirigió hasta él para sentarse allí y mirar a su alrededor. Sabía que aún estaba dentro de Palette Town, el lugar era inmenso, así que daba por hecho que al menos se hallaba lejos de Tai y Matt. Cuando el Yagami se diese cuenta que ella no estaba esperándolo en su auto, la comenzaría a buscar y en verdad no quería verlo ni a él o al Ishida. El tiempo transcurrió con ella allí sentada, recordando las palabras de Yamato, de su verdadera forma de ser y de que para él no significó absolutamente nada lo que la noche anterior había sucedido. Le dolió haber oído aquello, la forma en que la había tratado… Pero había algo en sus azules orbes que ella no podía simplemente aceptar. Yamato Ishida podía ser un canalla, pero se había fijado que sus ojos se mostraron ausentes cuando pronuncio todas aquellas cosas hirientes. ¿Podría él estar fingiendo?

Negó con la cabeza, riéndose de sí misma. En verdad era demasiado inocente, se lo había dicho él y muchas personas ya. Tenía la costumbre de mentirse a sí misma para no ver la realidad, o quizás esperaba más de las personas, más de lo que alguna vez le darían. Yamato jugó con ella, eso era un hecho; si se hizo para un lado quizá fue por Taichi, quizá se sintió mal al tomarla como una diversión momentánea… O sólo porque el Yagami era amigo suyo. _«¿Acaso crees que él se preocupa por ti, tonta?»_ Se dijo a sí misma. Sin desearlo, su mente trajo a ella aquel momento en que Yamato y ella estuvieron en su auto, cuando la tormenta azotó y lo único que Mimi tenía para sostenerse eran los brazos de Matt. Su calidez aun prevalecía en su piel y aquella canción, en su mente.

_**I am with you always**_

_**From the darkness of night "til the morning**_

_**I am with you always**_

_**From life until death takes me**_

Sintió sus mejillas húmedas. Se sorprendió cuando, llevándose una mano a una de ellas, cayó en cuenta que estaba llorando. _«Oh, no puedes ser más patética, Mimi»_ se dijo a sí misma, haciendo que las lágrimas brotaran con más concurrencia aun cuando ella tratara de evitarlo. Intentó de secarse el rostro con el dorso de las manos, pero solo logró mancharse con su propio maquillaje, tanto la cara como sus manos. Maldijo por lo bajo y dejó de luchar contra su tristeza. No había nadie más allí, podía darse el lujo de quitarse la mascarilla de falsedad nuevamente.

Evocó en el momento en que Matt le había dado aquel discurso sobre lo difícil que era mantener una imagen fingida. Entre lágrimas, sonrió con ironía mientras se repetía a sí misma lo idiota que era Yamato y que desde un principio lo sabía. Tenía razón, su instinto desde el inicio le dijo que aquel chico era totalmente diferente a ella y eso no le convenía. Yolei tenía razón y no la escuchó por haberse encaprichado con alguien a quien apenas conocía.

─ Maldición… ─Dijo entre dientes. ─Soy una idiota ingenua…

─ ¿Mimi? ─Mimi levantó la mirada casi con violencia al oír que alguien la llamaba. Esperando encontrar a cierto rubio, sus orbes castaños buscaron en aquella figura alta y esbelta a los lapislázulis que eran razón de sus lágrimas, pero no era a quién ella esperaba encontrar. Las ganas de continuar con su llanto aumentaron porque se descubrió a sí misma esperando ver a Yamato, cuando debería de estar odiándolo en esos momentos.

─ M…Mike… ─Recordó que traía el rostro sucio por el maquillaje, así que bajó la mirada para ocultárselo al rubio. Él, en cambio, avanzó hacia ella y no le interesó el estado de su apariencia, sino la razón de sus lágrimas. Tomó el rostro de Mimi entre sus manos con delicadeza e hizo que lo mirara. Al principio, se resistió un poco pero acabó dejándose llevar por él. ─Mike… Estoy horrible, no…

─ Ey, ─interrumpió él con una sonrisa tierna. ─¿cuándo será el día en que yo te encuentre horrible? ─ella sonrió ante sus palabras, relajándose poco a poco, de verdad agradecida por sus palabras. ─para mi eres perfecta, aunque uses una bolsa de basura en la cabeza.

Ella sonrió pero sus ojos no hicieron otra cosa que no sea humedecerse aún más. Por más que su mente le dijera que no llorara, que dejara de humillarse, su cuerpo le hacía oídos sordos. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y se tapó la boca con sus manos, encogiéndose ante los arrebatos que el sollozo le producía. Michael la miró con ternura y la atrajo hacia él para rodearla con sus brazos. El fuerte abrazo que le permitió el norteamericano fue el interruptor para su llanto. Dejó ir todo el dolor y la frustración que traía sobre sus hombros; porque, de sentirse caminando sobre las nubes, en esos momentos era como si estuviese enterrada bajo kilos y kilos de arena.

─ L…Lo lamento… No quiero que…

─ Shhh… ─la hizo callar cariñosamente. La acarició el cabello largo hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda. ─ ¿Desde cuándo uno se disculpa ante algo que siente? ─Mimi se aferró al rubio con fuerza como si fuese su única posibilidad para no ahogarse en ella misma.─ Tranquila, estoy aquí. ─susurró en su oído, haciendo que Mimi se abrazara a él. ─ ¿Quieres hablarlo?

─ Lo siento… Es… Complicado. ─susurró ella contra su pecho recuperándose del llanto. Estuvieron en silencio un momento y así ella se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo al rostro. ─pero gracias por estar aquí. Necesitaba de esto.

─ Sabes que es lo mínimo que haría. Si pudiese detener tu llanto, también lo haría sin dudar. ─Mimi lo miro sonriente y acaricio la mejilla de Michael.

Aquella seguridad, esa simple tranquilidad que el Borton causaba en ella era lo que deseaba para ese momento. El antídoto perfecto que clamaba su cuerpo. Volvió a abrazarlo y ésta vez pudo oír los latidos de Michael y descubrió que éstos iban con cierta presura en su andar. ¿Estará nervioso? ¿Por qué?

─ Meems… Hay algo que… Deseaba decirte desde que volvimos a vernos…─negó con la cabeza. ─No, más bien desde que te marchaste. ─Ella lo miró atentamente, viendo como el muchacho tragaba saliva con cierta dificultad y eso le hizo traer a su mente recuerdos de cuando niña había conocido a Michael y de cómo era su vida en Estados Unidos.

Michael sufría de asma cuando muy niño, desde pequeño su vida se había reducido a cuatro paredes blancas dentro de un hospital por las constantes bajas que sufría. Mimi lo había conocido a los ocho años, cuando su confinamiento dejó de ser el hospital para convertirse en su propia habitación. Él no iba a la escuela, sino que recibía clases de forma particular; él no sabía lo que implicaba estar cerca de otros niños a causa de su inestable salud. Muchos días, el tiempo transcurría con él mirando por la ventana, observando con tristeza la forma en que los hijos de los vecinos jugaban por las calles, se tropezaban, reían a viva voz… Mientras que él debía mantenerse lejos del mundo. O eso fue hasta que la empresa de los Tachikawa salió de los límites geográficos de su país para extenderse hacia el país norteamericano y de ésta manera, Michael conoció a su primera amiga que no fuese su primo, Wallace.

Desde que los Borton se hicieron amigos de la familia Tachikawa, Mimi iba de visita casi siempre a la mansión de los éstos y siendo poseedora de una curiosidad insaciable junto con una inocencia innata, iba a la habitación de Michael con una nueva historia que contarle sobre sus distintos viajes y las personas con las que su padres tenían que tratar. El rubio, aun acostado en su cama, la oía atentamente y maravillado con lo que oía, deseó poder tener las fuerzas necesarias para hacer todo lo que la niña podía. Y el día en que ella dejó Estados Unidos para volver a instalarse en Japón, le hizo una promesa a la muchacha: _"cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, recorreré tantos lugares como pueda y seré yo quien te cuente sus historias"._

Mimi sonrió al recordarlo y aquel gesto llamó la atención de su amigo. Ella notó los ojos esmeraldas de su acompañante encima suyo, se sonrojó por haberlo interrumpido así que se apresuró a negar.

─ No me hagas caso, sólo recuerdo algo de cuando éramos niños. ─Mike la miró sonriendo ligeramente; ella le mencionó aquello que fluía en su mente, logrando que el ambiente se tornara más calmo entre ambos. ─no es nada; continúa por favor.

─ De hecho, aquella promesa la he cumplido. Pero hay aún una cosa que no he hecho.

─ ¿Y de qué se trata? ─preguntó Mimi curiosa.

La sonrisa había desaparecido poco a poco en Michael, su mirada descendió al suelo. La del vestido negro notó aquel cambio, así que estaba segura que lo que Mike tenía para decirle era algo de suma importancia. Posó su mano sobre la del Borton. Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y entonces, levantó su rostro para decir.

─ Al ser un chico que hasta hace poco no tenía contacto con el mundo exterior, la valentía no es una de mis mejores virtudes. –Se encogió de hombros. –Así que, me prometí a mí mismo que lograría hacer algo que suponga un gran reto y que me provoque temor.

Mimi lo miró un momento para luego levantarse del banco en donde estaba y ubicarse frente al muchacho, sin deshacerse del agarre que sostenía con la mano de Michael. Ella lo miraba como cuando era niña y un semblante de confianza afloró.

─ Pues te apoyaré a que lo hagas. ─alentó. Él le sonrió con ternura y también se paró del asiento. Acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño tras la oreja de la chica.

─ ¿Sin importar lo que fuera? ─ella asintió. Mike rompió la distancia que los separaba, dejó de sostener la mano de Mimi para que éstas fueran hasta cada lado del rostro de la muchacha y de ésta manera acercó sus labios a los de Mimi.

El tacto era nuevo, dulce y tranquilo. Era la primera vez que besaba a Mike, pero parecía que sus labios esperaron por los de ella desde hace tiempo. Entonces, se deshizo el beso y sus ojos se encontraron.

─ ¿E…Esto te atemorizaba? ─Michael asintió sonrojado. ─ ¿Por qué?

─ No sé qué haría si luego pudieras rechazarme o peor, odiarme.

El beso del norteamericano fue tan delicado que no podía sentirse ofendida. A diferencia de él, los besos de Yamato eran arrebatadores, podían dejarla sin aliento y con un sentimiento de que estaba haciendo algo erróneo y peligroso (y desear hacerlo de nuevo). Se abofeteó mentalmente al estar pensando en aquel idiota estando en presencia Mike. Se acercó al Borton y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de éste.

─ Dime, ¿aún tienes miedo?

─ ¿Tendría que tenerlo? ─Ella sonrió y esta vez, fue ella quien besó sus labios.

Sin ningún choque de electricidad o cosquillas que iniciase desde el origen de su espalda hasta sus pies… Pero era un tacto dulce y cálido que la hacía sentirse segura, todo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Estar con Michael era eso: seguridad, tranquilidad, serenidad… Él era para ella.

─ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? ─pregunto Mimi al aire una vez que el beso se deshizo pero su distancia. Sus frentes se encontraban arrimadas y de esta manera, lo vio dejando escapar un suspiro. Aquellas palabras fueron comprendidas perfectamente por el Borton, ya que Mimi se cuestionaba por qué no se enamoró de Michael en lugar de Yamato.

─ Me pregunto lo mismo, ─dijo el rubio bajando levemente los ojos, pensó un momento en sus palabras y entonces volvió a mirar a Mimi. ─ Pero ser impuntual no quiere decir que no sepa luchar por lo que quiero.

La castaña se sorprendió de sus palabras, sonrojándose levemente. Se miraron en silencio y los ojos de Mimi bajaron a los labios de Michael, aquellos labios ligeramente carnosos y atractivos, que harían delirar a cualquier mujer. No había nada que decir, pero en su interior ella deseaba sentir algo más fuerte que naciese de aquel beso. Entonces Mimi volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó nuevamente, ahora mucho más demandante, dejando que sus manos se aventuraran al cabello de Mike y las de él a su cintura. Entreabrieron sus bocas y dieron rienda suelta a sus lenguas, sintiéndose con profundidad.

Mimi olvidó la razón por la cual estaba llorando hace un momento y sabía que al lado de Michael, eso ya no existiría. Se separaron entonces, sin dejar de sonreírse entre ambos.

─ ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ─preguntó Michael acariciando su mejilla. La castaña recordó a Taichi y lo pensó un momento; no quería tratar con él en esos momentos, así que consideraba que estaría bien dejarle un mensaje avisándole que regresaría con Michael.

Iba a contestar a la cortesía del rubio cuando una tercera voz se oyó, llamando la atención de la pareja.

─ Mejor si la llevo yo, pero gracias.

Mimi frunció ligeramente su ceño al reconocer a Tai a unos pocos metros de ellos, mirándola con un rostro desaprobatorio. La penumbra lo rodeaba así que le sorprendió no reconocerlo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estaba allí? Se sonrojó ante la idea de que haya presenciado más de lo que debería.

─ Taichi, ¿qué haces aquí? ─Preguntó ella alejándose del norteamericano. Miró al Borton y luego regresó su vista a Taichi. ─Mike, él es Tai, un amigo. Tai, Mike es un buen amigo de la familia y se ofreció en llevarme.

─ Pero fui yo quien te busco de tu casa. ¿Quedará bien delante de tu madre que llegues con otra persona? ─dijo lo último en forma despectiva, pasando su mirada de Michael a Mimi. Ella enfureció aún más, así que sus palabras para con el Yagami eran tajantes y duras.

─ Agradezco tu preocupación pero ya lo decidí, Taichi.

─ Meems, ─llamó Michael con voz tranquila, tocando el hombro de la castaña. ─está bien si él te lleva. No te preocupes por mí.

─ No, quiero ir contigo. ─sonrió al rubio. ─además, mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas y estoy cansada; será mejor que nos marchemos.

Iba a dar vuelta para regresar con Michael pero Tai volvió a hablar.

─ ¡Mimi, espera! ¡¿Que te ocurre?! ─por su voz, era un hecho que Tai estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud de la chica.

Ella suspiro exasperada y se acercó al moreno con zancadas bien marcadas, haciendo que el taco de sus zapatos repiquetease contra el suelo.

─ Espero que me respondas lo mismo porque en verdad no sé qué demonios fue lo de hace rato. Y ten un poco de consideración para ingeniar una excusa creíble. Más por ahora, me despido. ─hizo un gesto cansado con la mano para enfatizar sus palabras y ser guiada por Michael hacia donde tenía aparcado su vehículo.

Taichi quedó un momento mudo y luego se giró a sus espaldas, viendo a un Yamato oculto a la sombra espesa de un árbol frondoso.

─ Maldición… ¿Cómo pudo irse así nada más?

─ ¿Y tú la culpas? ─preguntó Matt. Tai lo miró sin comprender a qué iba aquello, por lo que el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros. ─Uno la hace sentirse como una idiota ingenua y el otro la utiliza sin razón aparente. ¿Eso te da una pista o debo dibujártelo?

─ ¿La has hecho sentirse como idiota? ─preguntó Tai, recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos por parte del Ishida.

─ Eres la última persona con la cual deseo hablar de esto. ─ guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían dejado sus móviles.

─ Ya veo… ─dejó escapar con un bufido que hace detener sus pasos a Matt. ─Habías dicho que querías proteger a Mimi y que te alejarías de ella, pero lo único que se te viene a la cabeza es dejar que se besuquee con aquel chico que…

─ Cállate, ¿quieres? ─cortó Matt arrastrando las palabras, tratando de contener la rabia que subía de a poco por todo su cuerpo. ─ No quiero discutirlo contigo. No eres el mejor ejemplo…

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes verlo besar a Mimi y no hacer nada para impedírselo?! ¡Un puñetazo le habría venido bien a él y no a mí! ¡Deja de huir, idiota!

─ ¡Cállate! ─bramó Yamato sin voltearse a verlo. Su voz se oyó mucho más ronca de la que acostumbraba, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el Yagami. Era un hecho que Matt no estaba bien; sus hombros estaban completamente tensos, mientras que sus manos eran dos puños contraídos cuya fuerza se hacía visible en la forma en que los músculos de sus brazos resaltaban.

Tai bajó la mirada con cierta pena, pero ignorante de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo, o quizá no quisiera darse cuenta de ello.

─ No trates de recriminarme por algo que no está bajo mi control… Ya he dejado las cosas claras… Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo. ─dijo el rubio y un nudo se le habían formado en la garganta. Respiró hondo y en silencio para aflojar sus fuertes puños, se pasó una mano por el cabello y continuó caminando. ─Mejor si te llevas a Sora. ─aquellas fueron las palabras que dijo a son de despedida.

Taichi tampoco lo detuvo, sólo lo vio marcharse y perderse de su vista. Quizá sí, Kari en verdad tenía razón y él era un verdadero cabezota que no sabe cuándo callarse. Comenzó a avanzar de regreso a por su vehículo y recordó que Sora estaba ebria y recostada en el asiento trasero; si no quería que el interior quedase tapizado bajo vómito, tenía que apurarse.

.

Mimi bajo del vehículo de Michael cuando éste le abrió la puerta. Se enderezo y arregló el vestido, dándose media vuelta para despedirse de Wallace sentado en la parte trasera del Toyota blanco que conducía aquella noche. Mike le enseñó su brazo flexionado para que ella lo tomara y fueran hasta el portón de la gran mansión Tachikawa.

El portero había activado el deslizamiento de las rejas, mucho antes que ellos pudiesen asomarse como para ser vistos por él. A Mimi le resultó extraño aquel detalle; el hombre no daría el paso libre a nadie que no sea de la familia.

La chica detuvo sus pasos llamando la atención a Mike, imitándola. Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia la entrada y vio a su madre parada en la puerta principal de su hogar, la luz no le daba una completa imagen del semblante de su progenitora, pero a juzgar por el cruzar de sus brazos y el movimiento de su pie, golpeando el piso, supo que algo no andaba bien. No iba a exponer a Michael ante una escena sin sentido por parte de su madre.

─ ¿Esa es tu madre, no? ─pregunto Michael con un semblante preocupado aunque ella lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Mimi sabía que ver el rostro serio de su madre nunca traía nada bMetropolitano Daiba. ─Vamos, te acompaño y…

─ No te preocupes, yo iré sola. ─Mike iba a protestar así que ella lo besó en la mejilla. ─Pero gracias por todo.

─ Bien ─aceptó no muy convencido. ─pero si tu madre quiere alguna explicación, sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Con aquella condición, Mimi asintió y lo vio marcharse para así comenzar a caminar el trayecto que restaba hasta la puerta principal de su hogar. Su madre ya no estaba en el umbral, sino que la encontró dentro de la sala, sentada en el bello sofá negro.

─ Madre… No creí que seguirías despierta.

─ No lo esperabas, querrás decir. ─su tono, que normalmente era tierno y aniñado, fue reemplazado por uno autoritario y cortante. ─En esta casa existen reglas, Mimi.

─ Y no veo que haya quebrado alguna… ─su contestación fue inmediata y casi bruta, vio la palpable sorpresa que su respuesta causó en ella, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que bajar la mirada. ─lo siento, mamá.

─ ¿Cómo puedes llegar a ésta hora y decir que no has roto ninguna regla? Hay horarios, Mimi. Me has tenido preocupada toda la noche. Tai vino a buscarte en un principio y ahora te trae otra persona…

─ Fue Mike, Mamá. –volvió a contestar a viva voz, pero enseguida bajó los decibeles de su tono. -Además, Tai y yo discutimos, pero como Mike estaba cerca, entonces se ofreció en traerme.

Satoe miró a su hija un momento; Mimi no apartó su mirada de la de su madre y entonces la vio fruncir el ceño.

─ Tu padre volverá en unas semanas… Trata de que este comportamiento sea revocado. No eres así, Meems. Yo no eduqué a una rebelde. ─aflojó su semblante para acercarse a su hija y besar su frente. Aquel tacto resultó ajeno a la muchacha, sin desearlo. Era su madre y la amaba, pero ver esas escenas sólo aumentaba la sensación foránea que le producía las "preocupaciones" de Satoe. ─Ve a dormir, cariño.

Mimi apretó con fuerza sus manos hechas puños y asintió. Sintió como si su garganta se excoriaba, que no supo determinar si se debía al llanto que deseaba continuar o al grito ahogado que intentaba liberar. Prefirió sólo ignorarlo y caminar para alejarse de aquel lugar e ir a su habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suyo, ella recostó su espalda contra ésta y se dejó caer al suelo. Todos sus recuerdos fueron aglomerándose en su mente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Quería seguir llorando pero sabía que ninguno (Matt ni Tai) valía la pena o solucionaría algo con ello. En lugar de eso, se enderezó y comenzó a desvestirse para ir al baño. Sus ojos se encontraron con su propio reflejo que el espejo le ofrecía. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos del llanto que dejó escapar hace un rato atrás, entonces se dijo a sí misma que ya estaba harta de llorar y que todo el mundo le tuviese lástima, ya dejó aquella niña atrás, luchó por lograrlo y no haría que el esfuerzo haya sido en vano. Tenía que recordárselo a todo el mundo, pero principalmente, se lo recordaría a ella misma.

.

A la mañana del lunes, Koji volvía a encaminarse sólo hacia el Instituto, pues no era prudente exponer a Koichi aún en su estado, aún si ya estuviese mejor que la última vez que lo vio el viernes en la casa del Shiota, quien organizó una noche de bebidas y comida chatarra. Se le revolvía el estómago de sólo recordar la competencia de comida que involucró al dueño de casa como al Kimura. A veces se preguntaba cómo Kazu podía acabar convenciendo a las personas, pues Koichi era una persona muy prudente, pero era él quien en esos momentos se encontraba en cama con un dolor terrible de estómago.

La vívida imagen de Koichi esa mañana la tenía presente, igual que sus intentos fallidos por zafarse de su madre. Como todas las mañanas, Koji tocó la puerta de la casa Kimura esperando ser recibido por su madre o hermano, pero lo único que tuvo como bienvenida eran las voces de los mencionados debatiéndose en algo que, para el Minamoto, era inentendible. O eso fue hasta que las voces se hicieron más cercanas.

― _¡Pero Mamá…!_ –Se oyó a Koichi protestando tras la puerta, cuya voz acalló la rotunda y molesta voz de su progenitora.

― _¡Nada de peros, Koichi! ¡No irás al colegio en esas condiciones! –_Fue la respuesta de la mujer ante la insistencia de su hijo y a juzgar por su tono al decirlo, Koji sabía que el caso estaba cerrado.

― _Ya estoy mejor, no es nada… -_Entonces Koichi abrió la puerta de su casa, recibiendo a su gemelo y quien acostumbraba a portar siempre un semblante serio, se mostró sorprendido al ver el estado en que su hermano se hallaba: tenía grandes círculos negros bajo los ojos y sus mejillas ligeramente hundidas, el cabello desarreglado y a pesar de llevar puesto el uniforme del Instituto, éste lucía deplorable pues era obvio que la condición de su hermano no ameritaba colocárselo en forma. -¡Koji, ¿cómo estás?!

― Mejor que tú, al menos. –Murmuró el aludido, retrocediendo un paso al ver el aspecto de su hermano. Enseguida vio asomarse al rostro de su madre y ésta, al verlo, suspiro de alivio.

― Koji, menos mal… Haz entrar en razón a tu hermano, por favor. No puede dar dos pasos sin sostenerse el estómago por el dolor. A penas pudo separarse del retrete y…

― ¡Mucha información! –Vociferaron los gemelos. Koji apartó la desagradable imagen de su hermano echando todo lo que podía dentro del inodoro para así mirarlo con rostro preocupado. –Deja de hacerte el fuerte y quédate a descansar, tonto.

― ¡Pero…!

― ¡Ya has oído a tu hermano mayor, Koichi! –Y con aquella frase, Tomoko volvió a estironear al menor entre los gemelos dentro de la casa. –Gracias, Koji. ¿Serías tan amable de recoger la tarea por su hermano, por favor?

― Claro. –Y dicho esto, la puerta se cerró y él comenzó a caminar.

Se detuvo delante de un semáforo que había dado luz verde al andar de los vehículos. En ese período de tiempo, Koji se colocó los audífonos y dio "play" a su lista de reproducción favorita, comenzando a sonar _Dissident Aggressor_ de Judas Priest. Ajustó el maletín a su brazo y cuando por fin se detuvo el trayecto de los autos, volvió a avanzar. La melodía lo hacía mecer ligeramente la cabeza y provocaba que sus dedos tamborileasen la correa de su mochila. El día se iba iniciando apenas, pero el movimiento urbano era perceptible. Por las calles, las personas, salían de sus respectivos apartamentos para ir camino a sus actividades. Él no era la excepción, claro. El vivir en un departamento cercano a su Instituto era bastante práctico en cuanto a horas de sueño completas como el trayecto mismo; sin embargo, Koji se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona madrugadora, desde pequeño le gustaba despertarse temprano y disfrutar del día entero; también aquello se lo debía a su abuelo, cuando aún vivía junto a él y su padre con su esposa. Desde muy temprano, se levantaba y ayudaba a su abuelo a limpiar la casa, para seguidamente ir al Dojo familiar y practicar con su padre al kendo, pues provenía de una familia originaria de Kyoto donde el kendo era el estilo de vida por medio del cual su familia se había criado.

Iba caminando hacia el Instituto con la cabeza llena de recuerdos y mezclados con las letras de sus canciones, observaba su trayecto, faltaba poco por llegar. A tan sólo unas cuadras, algo llamó su atención. Detuvo un momento su paso mientras identificaba lo que parecía ser una pila de ropa de brillantes colores y muchos detalles. Continuó caminando hasta tomar el mismo ritmo que la persona delante suyo, que por lo que reconoció, se trataba de una muchacha pues una melena rubia se mecía de un lado al otro conforme movía sus caderas y una falda de medio largor color verdoso, el mismo que llevaban las mujeres en el Instituto Odaiba. Pero lo que creía era un movimiento normal, comenzó a convertirse en un tambaleo, quizá la pesadez de las prendas implicaba demasiado para su fuerza y ahora se lo estaba cobrando. El muchacho observó la recta faltante de la calle y dio por sentado que la chica iba al Instituto, siendo el único lugar que llevaba aquella dirección.

_«¿Qué… Demonios…?»_ ─se dijo mentalmente, quitándose los auriculares para tratar de oír los pequeños sonidos guturales propios del cansancio proveniente de debajo de la pila de ropa.

─ Maravilloso, simplemente fantástico… Vuelve a aceptar éste tipo de trabajos la próxima vez.

El muchacho rodó los ojos al oírla quejarse e iba a seguir caminando intentando no prestar atención a aquella situación, pero la chica estaba perdiendo cada vez más el equilibrio. Estiró un poco el cuello para ver por delante a ella y la siguiente acera estaba aproximándose. La posibilidad de que ella olvidara levantar los pies para subir la acera y llegar al Instituto iban en aumento, así que era muy probable que en aquel descuido, las prendas salgan disparadas contra el suelo para acabar sucias; en el mejor de los casos, solo serían ellas las únicas perjudicadas. No era su problema, lo sabía pero a pesar de decírselo a sí mismo, sus pies avanzaron por si solos ante la caída que estaba tomando lugar. No era nada que agua y jabón no puedan curar y aún tras decirse esas palabras, sus suposiciones fueron ciertas y la chica tropezó con el zócalo de la vereda.

Con pies ágiles, movió su cuerpo como lo hacía estando en el dojo ante el ataque de su adversario y con aquella misma gracia, tomó las ropas que estaban por conocer su destino contra el suelo mientras usaba su propio cuerpo como escudo para que la chica no cayera. Un momento transcurrió para que el Minamoto se percatara que ninguna prenda se había estropeado, al tiempo de oírla profesar algo en un idioma que no reconoció. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes, llenos de sorpresa ante todo lo sucedido, comprendiendo que había sido Koji quien la había ayudado. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en los labios rozagantes y carnosos que poseía la muchacha que, para sorpresa de Koji, poseía su misma edad. La chica le resultaba ciertamente familiar, pero entonces ella habló, interrumpiéndolo.

─ Vaya, nuevamente salvándome el día, ¿no? ─La chica se reincorporó mientras se ajustaba su falda. Ante sus palabras, Koji la miró con confusión.

─ Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? –Preguntó el azabache, sorprendiéndose ante la familiaridad con que ella lo miraba. La joven parpadeó un par de veces para que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas seguidamente. Sonrió apenada y negó con la cabeza.

─ N…No, claro que no… ─ Rio torpemente. –No sé de dónde vino eso. Quiero decir… Todos te conocen si eres el bajista de The Warrior Wolf así que…–Comenzó a farfullar palabras inentendibles y ante la ceja enarcada del Minamoto, ella calló, avergonzada. –Q…Quiero decir, gracias. No sé qué haría si las ropas caían contra el piso. El club de teatro me mataría. ─ sonrió con pena.

─ No es nada… ─La chica le pidió que le entregara las ropas y tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, pero entonces miró el trayecto faltante para el colegio. Volvió a mirarla y se encogió de hombros. ─Doy por sentado que volverás a tropezarte.

─ ¡Ey, eso no fue muy cortés! ─protestó sonrojada ante su sinceridad. ─Sólo fue un pequeño tropezón y…

─ Y volverás a tenerlo si cargas de ésta manera las ropas.

─ ¿Y cómo se supone debo llevarlas, señor sabelotodo? ─preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Él estudió un momento la situación y dividió las prendas en dos grupos.

─ Ten, lleva esto. ─habló al tiempo de entregarle unos cuantos vestidos de estilo victoriano. ─Vaya… No entiendo como lograste llegar tan lejos cargando tantas cosas.

─ ¿No crees que sea fuerte? Mírame… ─y al tomar las prendas, el peso casi la llevó hacia atrás. ─¡No estoy lista, espera, espera! ─Koji rodó los ojos cansinamente para ayudarle. ─Bien, bien. Pásamelos. ─tomó las ropas con mayor fuerza y logró sostenerse. ─Listo… ¿Sorprendido?

─ Lo único sorprendente es que con ese cuerpo tan menudo, tú… ─la chica lo miró por un costado de las prendas que cargaba, mirándolo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y el ceño fruncido. ─¿Qué?

─ ¿Me estabas observando, pervertido?

Ahora el del sonrojo era él al verse acusado de tal manera. Haciendo recuento, sí la estaba observando. El sonrojo fue en aumento.

─ ¡Y…Yo no…! ¡No te miré de ésa manera! Ni que haya algo qué mirar además. ─Zoe lo fulmino con la mirada para arrebatarle todas las prendas que él cargaba.

─ ¡No necesito la ayuda de un arrogante y pesado como t…! ─sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un traspié que dio la chica sin percatarse de una rajadura en el suelo, que provocó que su pie se atorara y su equilibrio, quebrara.

El azabache la tomó por la cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Zoe volvió a ser salvada por el chico pero tal detalle pasó a segundo plano cuando las manos del Minamoto se posaron sobre su abdomen; las traía frías pero por alguna razón, la zona donde tocaba su piel, aún por encima de su camisa, sentía un fuerte ardor.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó en un susurro el muchacho, rozando su aliento contra el oído de la rubia.

─ S…Si… Gracias…

Él podía sentir a la perfección las curvas de Izumi y por más que su educación tan reservada le dijera que era mejor guardar distancias con ella, no podía ─o quería─ alejar de él la tibieza de su cuerpo ni el aroma a jazmines que emanaba su piel. Cuándo se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, deshizo el agarre y desvío su rostro a otro punto. Al verse suelta de las manos del estudiante, ella no recordó haber sentido frío como ese momento. Se sintió ciertamente decepecionada.

─ Será mejor que me des eso. Eres un completo desastre. ─Koji tomó todas las prendas de Zoe y comenzó a avanzar hacia el Instituto, intentando que las ropas ocultaran el sonrojo que traía encima.

─ ¡E…Espérame!

Al principio, Zoe comenzó a relatarle sobre cómo acabó tomando la tarea de cargar las ropas del club de teatro, mientras el chico sólo miraba al frente; el sonrojo había pasado pero era mejor evitar el contacto visual con aquella chica, ya que era dueña de unos grandes orbes verdes y profundos que lo incomodaban de cierta forma. Conforme iban caminando, acercándose cada vez más al colegio, él perdía atención en lo que Zoe iba diciendo, aunque un simple pensamiento fulguraba dentro.

_«─ Vaya, nuevamente salvándome el día, ¿no?»_

A pesar de hacer recuento en su memoria, Koji no recordaba haberse cruzado antes con ella como para justificar la forma en que aquella chica se dirigió a él. No se había dado cuenta que dejó de observar al frente para posar sus ojos sobre la rubia que lo acompañaba sino fuese por la mano que ésta agitaba delante de su rostro trayéndolo a la realidad. A juzgar por la forma en que ella lo miraba en esos momentos, supo que se quedó mirándola por un periodo de tiempo. Volvió su mirada al frente con un sonrojo avergonzado en las mejillas. _«Eres un descuidado, Minamoto»_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

─ ¿H…Habías dicho que estas ropas son para el club de teatro? ─ preguntó Koji, tratando de disminuir la tensión que se formó.

─ Eso fue lo que venía diciendo hasta que te me quedaste mirando. ─Un golpe para su orgullo. Koji comenzó a experimentar un tic nervioso en su ceja; aquella chica no guardaba sus pensamientos. –Bien, te lo diré de nuevo. La presidenta del club me pidió que los arreglara, ya que eran viejos harapos. Supongo que me ayudó bastante estar en el club de costura. Usualmente, recurren a mí para remendar sus trajes o cualquier…

─ Espera… ─interrumpió el muchacho. ─¿Club de costura? –El Minamoto iba escuchándola, pero le resultó curioso que mencionara dos clubes. Ella le dedicó una mirada con curiosidad. ─ ¿Acaso no eras del club de teatro?

─ No, es decir, participo como asistente en varios clubes, como el de costura, cocina, fotografía, entre otros. ─ viendo el semblante de duda con el cual Koji la miraba, se sonrojó de la pena. ─No me mires de esa forma… No suena tan extraño, ¿O sí?

Él se encogió de hombros digiriendo las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Cómo podía estar en varios clubes? Con el club de música, él ya tenía suficiente tiempo invertido. Ni siquiera sabía que aquello era posible.

─ No es extraño, sólo… ─la miró con curiosidad. ─¿Acaso no te quieren en tu casa?

Lo que al principio pareció ser una sonrisa por parte de Zoe al verse comprendida por alguien, se esfumó en cuanto el chico soltó aquella pregunta.

─ ¡N…No es…! Aaag… ─se encogió hombros. El azabache enarcó una ceja, preguntándose sobre la reacción de la muchacha, entonces se percató de algo que hace un segundo no notó y era el hecho de que aquella pregunta pareció incomodar bastante a la rubia. Ella volvió a él sus grandes ojos. ─ Sólo… Sólo tengo mucho tiempo libre, ─ bajó su mirada hasta sus manos, cuyos dedos estaban jugando con su cabello. ─además me gusta hacer estas cosas y ayudar a los demás. ─volvió a mirar al Minamoto. El chico se fijó entonces que la estudiante no era japonesa, o al menos completamente, pues los rasgos no eran propios de allí y además que sus ojos verdes resultaban ser muy poco comunes en la tierra del Sol Naciente[1].

El Instituto por fin asomó su arquitectura moderna, dejando que los rayos de un sol aun iniciándose comenzara a darle más vida al blanco material de las paredes. Cruzaron el portón y llegaron hasta la planta principal del colegio, en donde se abrían camino hacia distintas áreas, como el comedor, el gimnasio, la sala de juntas, el patio trasero y las escaleras que conducían a los demás salones en los dos restantes pisos superiores, culminando con la acostumbrada terraza.

─ Bien, será mejor que me apresure a llevar éstas ropas… ─tomó las prendas y aunque fuesen pesadas, las logró sostener.

─ A penas has podido caminar unas cuantas cuadras y ¿crees que podrás subir escaleras? ─Aún queriéndolo evitar, le resultaba casi imposible no mirar con una sonrisa la forma en que Zoe, una chica de estatura media y de contextura delgada, levantaba aquella carga.

─ ¿No crees que…? ¡Te estás burlando de mí! ─Sentenció molesta y dejando que el color volviese a tomar poder de su rostro, comenzó a avanzar hacia los escalones pero entonces sintió que tiraban de su muñeca.

─ Deja de ser tan terca.

─ No soy terca… ─la chica se giró a verlo y al estar sobre el primer escalón estaba casi a la misma altura del bajista, teniéndose tan cerca. ─Tú no confías en que pueda hacerlo. –Finalizó con un puchero.

─ Sólo déjame ayudarte, nos ahorraremos ésta escena. ─ella continuó mirándolo con el puchero, encogida de hombros, aceptando finalmente el dejarse ayudar por el muchacho.

Él cargó la mitad de las prendas y ella el resto, avanzaron hasta el primer piso y doblaron hacia la mano izquierda en donde se ubicaban los salones de primer año y los de algunos clubes como el de teatro. La chica cargó todo el peso de las ropas en su brazo izquierdo para que el derecho abriese la puerta a la clase.

─ Con que les dejemos sobre su pupitre, estará bien. ─ella se encaminó hacia la isla que formaban cuatro pupitres y reposó las ropas sobre éstas y así exhalar un suspiro. ─Bien… Déjalas aquí.

El Minamoto hizo lo mismo y en cuanto se giró para reincorporarse, vio que en una esquina descansaba una pila de ropa con un desbaratado aspecto.

─ ¿Y eso? ─preguntó señalando los evidentes harapos.

─ ¿Ah? ─miró en la dirección de la que Koji hablaba y retrajo sus hombros con desdén. ─Seguro se trata de las ropas que esperan que remiende.

Koji la miró y a pesar de ver una sonrisa en sus labios, algo le decía que esa no era toda la verdad. Volvió a mirar las prendas y frunció su ceños.

─ No eres muy amable, ─interrumpió la rubia, ganándose la mirada del azabache. ─pero gracias por la ayuda. ─la sonrisa de la chica, a diferencia del reciente, era sincera y muy bella. Koji se giró para darse la vuelta y otorgarle su espalda. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que no era muy fuerte ante aquel rostro. ─¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme? Ash… Creí que serías más amable…─Aquel comentario lo dijo más para sí misma, cruzándose de brazos y un semblante claramente decepcionado.

─ ¿Has dicho algo? ─preguntó volviendo a mirarla, pero la chica sólo negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

─ Q…Que se me hace tarde para mi clase. ─Comenzó a empujar a Koji fuera del salón y así cerrar la puerta tras ellos. ─Hasta luego. ─dijo despidiéndose del chico con la mano, sin embargo al retomar el trayecto se interceptó con unos alumnos con los cuáles chocó.

El bajista suspiró al verla disculpándose con los otros alumnos y así echar a correr, perdiéndose de su vista. Koji negó con la cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que aquella chica tenía tanta gracia como una oruga. Iba a disponerse a retomar su trayecto, opuesto al que ella tomó, cuando algo llamó su atención. Sus ojos hallaron un brillo en el suelo que relució en un tono plateado.

Miró a sus lados y no había ya nadie al que pudiese pertenecer aquel óvalo de plata descansando en el suelo. Dirigió sus pasos hasta él y reconoció que la pieza era un relicario antiguo hecho de oro blanco, cuyo frente se encontraba adornado con el relieve de una flor con seis pétalos y un centro que parecía un ojo oscuro. La pieza se veía autentica y de una procedencia ajena a Japón. Lo volteó y halló escrito en él: _Famiglia Brucocello_. Enmarcó una ceja con confusión. Siguió estudiando al relicario hasta hallar la pequeña perilla que daba apertura al mismo, de ésta forma sus ojos fueron conocedores que en la cara interna del lado derecho iba la fotografía de dos personas, una pareja que podrían aparentar tener un poco más que su edad, veinte años sería una edad aproximada. Por la otra cara estaba escrito "Manantial" en una grabación en kanji y bajo del cual se leía escrito de la misma manera "Orimoto" y una fecha: 14/05/2000.

_¿Orimoto?_

Koji levantó la mirada y recordó el momento en que aquella chica se marchó y acabó chocando con esos estudiantes. Cayó en cuenta que no sabía su nombre a pesar de que ella parecía conocerlo (aunque fuese por medio de la banda). Tomó con fuerza el pequeño objeto en su mano derecha y la apretó. Tiene que ser de ella, pensó y tenía toda la intención de ir a buscarla para devolvérselo, pero un tercero lo interrumpió y por la forma en que se abalanzó sobre su espalda sabía que se apellidaba "Shiota".

─ ¡Te atrapé, pedobear![2] ─Gritó Kazu con su característico ímpetu que sacaba canas verdes al Minamoto. ─¿Qué haces husmeando en tierra de menores, eh? ─se alejó de Koji, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Ante aquella mirada, él desvió la vista a otro punto mientras un vistoso sonrojo lo precedía. ─Ey, ey, mira nada más… El silencio otorga, ¿eh?

─ ¡No seas idiota, Kazu! Además es "el que calla otorga". ─bramó Koji comenzando a caminar, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso. ─Si no vienes ahora, te dejo atrás.

─ Viejo, no seas intolerante. ─La risa de Hirokazu sólo empeoraba las cosas y su humor por sobre todo. Era una pena pero aquella chica tendrá que esperar por su relicario. Subieron las escaleras con Kazu hablando sobre lo divertido que fue el "viernes de solteros" que vivieron en su casa. Pasado un momento, cuando llegaron al segundo piso, el batero se fijó que faltaba alguien más entre ellos.

─ Dime, ¿tu hermano no vino?

─ Gran observador, Shiota. ─soltó sin mucha gracia. ─En realidad, se lo debe a tu súper "viernes de soltero" que organizaste tras el ensayo. ─Kazu lo miró sin comprender qué quería decir. Entonces Koji rodó los ojos. ─Koichi ha tenido un cólico, grandísimo genio.

─ No es culpa mía que no tolere beber demasiado. Además, no fui yo quien lo obligó, ¿o sí?

Koji se llevó una mano a la frente; no había forma de contradecir al batero, siempre se salía con la suya. Llegaron hasta el aula de música y se interceptaron con un muy dormido Yamato. El rubio bostezó nuevamente y con una mano cansada, los saludó a lo lejos.

─ Viejo, ¿es que acaso tienes una doble vida nocturna? ─ habló Hirokazu con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Yamato no le sentó muy divertido el comentario, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Las acostumbradas burlas de Kazu inundando el inicio de la mañana remontaron al interior del salón de música, donde cada quien se ubicaba en su puesto auto proclamado, hablando de la melodía que Koji había estado trabajando aquel fin de semana. Un bostezo por parte del Ishida bastó para llamar la atención del Minamoto.

─ ¿Sigues sin poder dormir, Yamato? ─ preguntó Koji. El rubio asintió levemente, tenía los ojos puestos en su guitarra, pero se notaba como luchaba contra la pesadez de sus párpados.

─ ¿Cómo es eso, Yama? ¿No que lo habías superado? ─ Fue Kazu quien habló, por primera vez sin nota de burla en su voz.

Era verdad que Yamato experimentaba constantes cuadros de insomnio tras la muerte de su padre, era algo normal según los especialistas, pues era un trauma que el joven debía cargar, junto con las secuelas correspondientes. Y a pesar de la insistencia de sus allegados, se rehusaba a medicarse para lograr dormir. Mucho tiempo había transcurrido para conseguirlo en forma, pero por lo que han notado sus compañeros de banda fue un efímero resultado. Claro que sus amigos ignoraban la verdadera razón de su nuevo insomnio, aunque tampoco él deseaba hablar sobre ello.

─ En realidad, no se trata de ese tipo de insomnio. –Mintió el rubio. –Ayer, Takeru y yo nos pasamos la noche en vela hablando. Sólo eso.

Tanto Kazu como Koji se miraron con un semblante que denotaba confusión. Viendo que sus palabras no resultaban ser muy creíbles para aquellos dos, Yamato alegó.

─ Tk necesitaba un consejo sobre algo, así que fui de psicólogo. Dormí apenas tres horas. –En parte, su mentira no era completa, pues era verdad que Takeru recurrió a su hermano mayor para acallar las dudas que asaltaban al quinceañero.

La mentira se iniciaba sobre que aquella sesión de charla con su menor haya sido la única culpable de que el Ishida no haya conciliado el sueño deseado, pero eso no necesitaban conocer sus amigos.

─ Al menos, pude hablar un poco con Takeru. ─ Sus compañeros lo miraron con curiosidad. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yamato. –El enano es bMetropolitano Daiba en muchas áreas, pero sí que es un niño en uno específicamente.

─ Adivinaré… Su hermano mujeriego hablándole de mujeres, ¿no? ─ Yamato sonrió divertido ante las palabras de del Shiota. No pudo haberlo dicho mejor, pero lo gracioso estaba en que aun siendo el "mujeriego", como lo denominó Kazu, no podía dormir a causa de una en específico.

.

Volvió a picar la pelota que tenía entre sus manos un par de veces y luego la lanzó contra el aro que lo esperaba a unos metros de él. Una encestada perfecta, como diría su entrenador. Era muy bMetropolitano Daiba con los lanzamientos a larga distancia. Tenía precisión, enfoque y puntería. "Tenía visión", habían sido las palabras del Señor Mori cuando le mencionó sobre la beca que podría ganarse si continuaba jugando de esa manera.

Dijo "estas oportunidades no aparecen siempre, es por eso que son únicas." Tenía razón. No siempre aparecerán mismas oportunidades. Estaba muy emocionado sobre lo que podría venir y trabajaría muy duro por conseguirlo. Estar en la cancha con la pelota rebotando bajo su mano, mientras sus pies se movían con gracilidad a lo largo y ancho del suelo… No conocía otro sentimiento más liberador que aquel.

Sin embargo, estando experimentando todo eso en aquel momento, no se sentía como debería de sentirse. Es más, se sentía abrumado, cansado sin haber hecho mucho esfuerzo. No entendía qué le sucedía.

Volvió a picar la pelota con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, iba apretando el botón de _"next"_ que tenía en los auriculares inalámbricos. Se decía que lo mejor era practicar con música, con aquellas baladas que solía escuchar su padre.

No tenía un vínculo muy fortalecido con su progenitor, quizá porque el divorcio entre sus padres se dio cuando él aún era muy joven y casi nada pudo compartir con Hiroaki. A pesar de ello, tenía muy grabado en la mente, como un tatuaje indeleble por el tiempo, las canciones que su padre oía en la radio. Yamato había heredado el gusto por la música que caracterizaba a su padre, en parte lo envidiaba porque era como la imagen del mismo Ishida Hiroaki y por ende, era el favorito del hombre.

A pesar de eso, él no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese amor por su hermano. Siempre lo había cuidado y veía en él un modelo a seguir. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. A pesar de las diferencias que había entre ambos y que nadie podía negar, eran muy unidos y sabía que era en Yamato donde podía recurrir cuando lo necesitase. Al igual que la noche anterior.

_Volvió a girarse sobre su cama con la intención de encontrar una posición agradable y por fin poder conciliar el sueño. Ningún cambio, seguía despierto. Tomó su teléfono y lo encendió, verificando lo que temía. Eran las dos de la madrugada y él aún no podía pegar un ojo. Tenía la cabeza sobrecargada de pensamientos tan dispersos, sin ninguna conexión entre ellos… O quizá sí. Porque todo confluía a un solo punto, a una sola idea y a una sola persona._

_Kari, pensó. El Takaishi no podía quitarla de la mente, mucho menos olvidar la discusión con ella. Habían pasado varios días, pero sin lograr avanzar en lo que respectaba a la Yagami. La extrañaba, maldición. Pero no entendía qué se supone que debía hacer para arreglar las cosas, ella era muy complicada y no la recordaba de esa manera cuando niña; sabía que con la adolescencia las hormonas se alborotaban, pero aquella chica tenía sus hormonas declarando una guerra mundial._

_Se sentó sobre la cama, era un hecho que no podría dormir como que acabaría durmiendo en la clase de matemática, por ende, la maestra lo mandaría al frente a resolver los ejercicios y lo pondría en ridículo. Suspiró cansinamente. Sabía lo que le esperaba y no era divertido; se revolvió los cabellos con hastío._

─ _Necesito agua. –Se dijo y con aquella motivación, salió de la cama, caminando hacia fuera de su cuarto para ir hasta la cocina. Las luces apagadas no representaba ningún problema para él, puesto que se conocía aquel lugar tan bien que incluso lo recorrería con los ojos vendados._

_Llegó hasta la cocina y ni se molestó en encender la luz, directamente fue hasta la alacena y sacó un vaso limpio, lo cargó con agua y se puso a beber. A mitad de la acción, sus ojos fueron recorriendo a su alrededor, llamándole la atención que a través del vano que conectaba la cocina con la sala, se vislumbraba el brillo del exterior. Su madre acostumbraba a cerrar las cortinas, razón por la cual la casa permanecía en total penumbra durante la noche; hallar tal brillo sólo le decía que la ventana de la sala que daba al pequeño balcón, yacía abierta._

_Una repentina excitación caló por la espina dorsal del joven, así que dejó su vaso sobre el desayunador con tal cuidado que no hiciese ruido, para comenzar a avanzar hacia la sala con cautela y sigilo. Las cortinas de la ventana se movían conforme la brisa nocturna les decía, no cabía duda, el ventanal estaba abierto. Avanzó un poco más, pero entonces el aire le faltó por un momento._

_Pudo ver la silueta de su padre en el balcón, recostado contra el barandal con su típica pose, sosteniendo entre los dedos de su diestra un cigarrillo. Parpadeó un par de veces, no pudiéndose creer lo que estaba viendo y cayó en cuenta que se trataba de su hermano mayor. Aún tenía el corazón acelerado por aquel juego óptico, cuando Yamato se enderezó y volteó a ver a sus espaldas._

_El rubio pareció sorprenderse también de verlo ahí, así que lo primero que hizo fue tirar el cigarrillo a medio terminar contra el piso y pisarlo._

─ _Takeru…_

_El más joven fue hasta su hermano y salió al balcón, bajo la atenta mirada del Ishida. Tk miró el horizonte, recuperando el aliento que el susto de ver a su padre le causó. Sonrió entonces, llamando la atención en Matt. Lo miró entonces._

─ _Por un momento, creí que eras papá. –Los hombros del mayor se relajaron ante aquellas palabras, pudiendo ver una ligerísima sonrisa en su rostro. Miró el suelo, donde el cigarrillo descansaba bajo el pie de Yamato. –Él hacía lo mismo… Para que mamá no lo viese, venía a fumar aquí._

_Yamato dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordarlo. El viejo sí que buscaba la forma de fumar y se las ingeniaba. Las noches en aquel balcón eran dedicadas a su querido vicio. Eran uno de los pocos recuerdos que guardaba preciadamente de su padre, cuando aún vivían juntos; recuerdos que no se reducían a peleas con Natsuko._

─ _Creí que habías dejado de fumar…_

─ _Lo hice… Esto es un sueño. –Matt sonrió con inocencia a lo que su hermano lo golpeó en el hombro. ─¡Ey!_

─ _No, lo sentí muy real. –Yamato quería seguir bromeando, pero viendo la seriedad con que Tk lo miraba, prefirió dejarlo para otro momento. Matt sabía lo mucho que Takeru odiaba verlo fumar, siendo el inicio de constantes peleas entre ambos los primeros días que el Ishida empezó a vivir con los Takaishi. ─¿Por qué lo haces?_

_Matt bajó la mirada con pena, se lo veía avergonzado y es que así era. Él siempre había criticado a su padre de haberse dejado llevar por su vicio, de haberse dejado morir por él, pero Matt no mostraba ser diferente. Suspiró._

─ _En verdad, hace tiempo que dejé de fumar… Me limito a hacerlo en casos de extrema necesidad. –Se sinceró._

─ _¿Cuál es tu extrema necesidad en estos momentos? –Preguntó Tk sin pisca alguna de gracia en su voz._

_Matt no lo miró, no podía. Se limitó a mirar el cielo y respirar._

─ _Es complicado… Y…Yo… ─Por un momento a Takeru le pareció ver en su hermano como si él acabara de darse cuenta de algo, entonces volteó a ver a su menor. ─¿Qué hacías despierto? ¿No podías dormir?_

_Tk se sonrojó un poco y volteó a ver a otro punto, recordando la razón por la cual el insomnio no lo dejaba._

─ _N…No quieras cambiarme de tema._

─ _No, a ti te pasa algo, enano. –Acusó Matt casi disfrutando de la vergüenza en él. Takeru trataba de volver al tema anterior, pero Yamato era persuasivo, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía cómo hacer hablar a su pequeño hermano._

_Tras la insistencia de Matt, Takeru accedió a contarle todo lo que estaba afligiéndolo. Se sentaron en la sala con una media luz, para que su madre no los sintiera y comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedido, desde la llegada de Wallace, el repentino interés por su mejor amiga y la cercanía que guardaba ésta para con el norteamericano, incluso le contó sobre su discusión y el vergonzoso show montado el día de la asamblea estudiantil._

_Yamato lo fue escuchando atentamente, sin emitir opinión alguna hasta el final. Para cuando Tk acabó, esperó pacientemente a que su hermano le dijera algo, aunque sea una palabra, sin embargo Yamato lo miraba seriamente. Estaba por volver a hablar, pero el Ishida lo interrumpió golpeándolo en el brazo._

─ _¡E— Su protesta fue acallada por la mano de Matt. ─ ¿Por qué fue eso?_

─ _No queremos que nuestra madre se despierte, ¿o sí? –Respondió Yamato con una sonrisa divertida. Tk rodó los ojos._

─ _No eso… ¿Por qué me golpeaste?_

─ _Oh, simple… ¡Eres un tremendo idiota! –Antes de que Tk contraatacara, volvió a hablar Matt. –Hermano, te quiero, lo sabes. Pero creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Davis y se te está pegando su "latosidad". ¿Es que acaso no hablan de mujeres? –Takeru estuvo por responder a eso, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Matt. –Cállate, no respondas, porque American Next Top Models no cuenta. Dios… ¿Cómo es que nunca hablamos de esto? Bien, te diré algo, has estado viviendo en una bola de cristal durante tanto tiempo que no te has fijado que Hikari ya es grande._

─ _¿Puedes saltar la parte donde me insultas?_

─ _Es la mejor parte, pero está bien. –Se aclaró la garganta. –Lo que a ti te está pasando es que estás celoso. –Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reír por la mirada que le dirigió su menor. –Sí, estás celoso de Wallace porque despierta en Hikari cosas que crees que tú no. Y ella, bMetropolitano Daiba… Ha esperado mucho tiempo, así que creo que hace lo correcto en salir con el gringo éste._

─ _¡¿Qué?! –Yamato le hizo callar nuevamente a lo que Tk rezongó molesto. ─¿Por qué la apoyas? ¿De qué lado estás?_

─ _De ninguno. Escucha, ella ya ha madurado y está cansada de andar con un par de niños, así que si quieres un consejo… O te alejas de ella –viendo el fruncir de ceño en su hermano, sonrió. –o maduras y la buscas._

─ _¿E…En qué sentido?_

─ _Takaishi… ─El mayor buscó palabras correctas que se adecuen a lo que estaba tratando de hacer entender a su menor. ─¿Qué sientes por ella?_

_«¿Qué siento por ella?»_ Se volvió a repetir conforme corría por la cancha solitaria en dirección al aro y se impulsaba sobre sus pies, saltando a por la argolla y encestaba.

Aquella pregunta, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que la escuchaba, lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Amistad? No… No había que ser muy maduro para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por la Yagami superaba lo que había conocido. ¿Amor? No lo sabía. Pero de algo estaba seguro, ya no la veía como antes. Ante sus ojos, ya no se trataba de la fanática del agua, de la poco femenina y enérgica niña de quien hablaba. Pudo descubrir que la "niña" se había vuelto tan esbelta y tenía un caminar un poco distraído pero encantador; que se concentraba en pequeños detalles que para muchos resultaban insignificantes; que sus ojos brillaban al observar el brillo nocturno del agua; amaba ver películas de suspenso, sentada en su sofá mientras apoyaba sus piernas sobre las de él.

Fue hasta la última pelota que había lanzado y retomó su posición de defensa para rebotarla. Aquel día, se había levantado temprano con la simple idea de verla, de poder hablar con ella pero cuando puso un pie en el Instituto, comenzó a llenarlo la incertidumbre y el miedo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? No, no podía hablarle teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Así que su solución fue ir al gimnasio y ponerse su uniforme de basket en los vestidores y comenzar a practicar. Su hermano se refugiaba entre notas y acordes para pensar, pues él lo haría con el basket.

Y allí se encontraba practicando, sin tener en cuenta la hora ni el tiempo, no le interesaba que las clases hayan dado inicio, sólo deseaba alejarse de todo y jugar, tratar de apaciguar el torbellino de ideas que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Cuando estuvo listo, fue corriendo hacia el aro y se impulsó nuevamente para encestar. Fue perfecto, se repitió estando colgado del aro. Finalmente se soltó y aterrizó con tanta precisión que sonrió para sí mismo. Quería repetirlo, tenía que hacerlo. Comenzó a retroceder para voltearse a iniciar una corrida hacia la primera pelota que hallase cerca suyo, pero el ver a Kari materializada detrás suyo, lo sorprendió tanto que olvidó como frenar y se le fue encima.

Un estrepitoso ruido de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo fue lo que llenó el gimnasio. Ambos echaron protestas por el dolor recibido, Takeru comenzó a razonar y ver a Hikari debajo suyo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, quejándose por el repentino golpe, lo asustó. Dejó de apoyar su cuerpo contra el de la más joven y centró todo su peso sobre sus brazos.

─ Kari… Lo lamento.

─ ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste, tonto? –Le recriminó. –Te estuve llamando desde la entrada pero no me hacías caso. –Tk se quitó los auriculares y se los enseñó. –Claro, debí suponerlo.

─ Lo lamento… Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella dejó de quejarse para mirarlo a los ojos. Ligeras perlas de sudor adornaban el rostro de su amigo, mientras su respiración se notaba ciertamente acelerada. El rostro de Kari se tornó rojo entonces.

─ ¿P…Podrías…apartarte?

Takeru también se sonrojó pero por haberse mantenido encima de ella por tanto tiempo. _«¡Idiota!»_ Se gritó mentalmente Tk, mientras se reincorporaba y tendía una mano a Kari para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella lo tomó y se enderezó, arreglándose el uniforme.

El Takaishi la miró hacerlo, le gustaba cómo le sentaba la falda del Instituto aunque ella no se ameritaba tal detalle, razón por la cual casi nunca llevaba la falda puesta, prefiriendo por encima de todo los pantalones de gimnasia. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su mente estaba pensando, desvió la mirada a otro punto. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?

─ Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? –Habló el chico fingiendo estar interesado en las rayas que contenía la pelota de basket, como si no se la supiese ya de memoria.

─ Yo… Quería hablar contigo. –Ante sus palabras, el rubio la miró y encontró vergüenza en el semblante de la joven. Un lindo tono carmesí descansaba en sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir adorable. –No quiero que estemos peleados, Tk. Eres mi mejor amigo –lo miró por fin. –yo creo que ambos actuamos mal.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella para posar sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la Yagami.

─ Si, ambos estuvimos mal. Lamento haber sido tan poco comprensivo. –Recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor y se mordió el labio inferior.

_Yamato se paró del sofá e hizo leves estiramientos. Takeru por su parte, seguía mirando a la lejanía, concentrado en la charla que tuvo con su hermano._

─ _No te tortures con todo esto, Tk. Sólo quiero que entiendas que si quieres a Hikari como dices quererla, que aceptes lo que ella desea. Que antepongas sus necesidades a las tuyas… ─El Takaishi no podía ver el rostro de su hermano, pero por la forma en que los hombros de éste estaban caídos, supuso que estaba portando un semblante derrotado. –Si consideras que ella está mejor lejos, pues mantenla así._

En aquel momento, resultaba fácil el decir que lo haría, que no tendría en cuenta sus propias necesidades sino las de la joven. Pero plantado delante de ella, no sabía si podría pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Cerró con fuerza los puños a cada lado suyo y trató de sonreír con sinceridad.

─ Actúe como un niño y lo lamento en verdad. No te comprendí, fui… Creo que estuve celoso de que se robaran a mi mejor amiga… –Ella lo miraba en silencio conforme iba hablando él. –Pero quiero que sepas que haces una bonita pareja con Wallace. ¡Mis dos grandes amigos siendo pareja, en verdad es…Maravilloso! –Finalizó acercándola a él para abrazarla. Por un momento sentía que, tras decir aquellas palabras, no tendría fuerzas en sus brazos ni en sus piernas pero ante la manera en que ella le correspondió, regresó a la realidad y la apretó aún más contra él.

─ Tk… ─Ella se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, pero él no entendía por qué el rostro de la joven se veía tan triste, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y atentaban a echar lágrimas, no obstante, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en el rostro de la Yagami, pero no cuadraba con la tristeza que enseñaba. ─En verdad eres un gran amigo… ─dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

Ella dio un paso al frente y se acercó al rostro de Takeru. Se miraron un momento pero entonces, ella besó su mejilla. Una pequeña sonrisa le dedicó seguidamente para así darle la espalda. El rubio, por su parte, la miró sorprendido; ella no era muy demostrativa en cuanto al afecto físico, así que aquel beso sería uno de los pocos, si no es el primero, que ella le daba. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió levemente, bajando la mirada al suelo.

― Bien, Tk. Me voy marchando, no quiero llegar tarde. –Lo miró por sobre el hombro, fingiendo una mirada seria. –Y si no quieres llevarte otro reporte de llegada tardía de la Señora Minami, será mejor que vayas moviéndote también tú.

― ¿Quién eres, mi madre? –Preguntó riendo a lo que ella rió también, pero comenzó a caminar para volver a salir por donde había llegado. Takeru la vio caminando y tuvo el impulso de atajarla, que no se marchara, pero debía de controlarse y no ser impulsivo, lo sabía. Pero no pudo con su genio. –Ey, mira… Llevas falda. No te queda tan mal, Kari.

La castaña se detuvo abruptamente en su caminar, haciendo que Tk sonriera satisfecho de que su mejor amiga, a pesar de conocerlo, siempre acababa cayendo en sus trampas. Lo que no esperaba el Takaishi era que Kari haya tomado en mano uno de los balones naranjas que se encontraba cerca de ella y con una velocidad abrumadora, se la haya lanzado. Si Takeru no tuviese experiencias con lanzamientos sorpresas la historia sería otra, pero el rubio atajó con precisión la pelota que su amiga le lanzó y a juzgar por el ardor que sentía el capitán del equipo de basket en las palmas de sus manos, supo que Kari estaba molesta.

― ¡No me lo pongo para que te guste, Takaishi!

Ver el rostro sonrojado de Hikari no tenía precio ni aquellas rabietas que parecía impropio de la tan tranquila capitana del club de natación. Tk, por su parte, amaba esa parte de ella que desde pequeño conocía. Él volvió a devolver el balón; ella lo tomó con facilidad, aunque él no se lo había lanzado con las mismas intenciones asesinas que la Yagami.

― Pues deberías, soy tu mejor amigo.

― Muy gracioso, Tk. –Comentó ella intentando mantener su seriedad, volvió a lanzarle le balón pero sin menos fuerza. -¿Es que acaso debo de preguntarte como me queda todo para que yo pueda salir a la calle? No me hagas favores.

― ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con su típica sonrisa angelical que la hizo vacilar, ese rostro de niño que hacía delirar a todas sus compañeras de curso.

― ¡Vaya, –comenzó a decir tratando de hacer pasar el sonrojo en su rostro. –así que las hormonas te están lavando el cerebro! –Recibió el balón con facilidad y volvió a aventárselo.

― ¿Hormonas? ¿De qué hablas? –Rio para así hacer girar la pelota naranja sobre su dedo con tanta facilidad que hizo sonreír a su amiga. –Si te pones labial para salir con Wallace, por lo menos vístete para mí. ¿Es justo, no? –Y dicho esto volvió a lanzarle el balón a Kari, pero no contó con que la chica estuviese distraída y la pelota dio de lleno contra su cabeza.

Hikari, que estaba tan concentrada en no perder de vista la pelota de basket, quedó con la mente en blanco tras oírle decir aquello a Tk. _"Si te pones labial para salir con Wallace, por lo menos vístete para mí. ¿Es justo, no?" _¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomar esas palabras? Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba mirando el techo mientras la fría cancha adormecía su espalda. Enseguida vio el rostro de Takeru encima del suyo con un claro semblante de preocupación.

― ¡Kari, mírame! ¿Estás bien? –Él la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo pero ella aún estaba con la cabeza dándole vueltas. -¡Lo siento tanto, creí que atajarías el balón! ¿Qué te ocurrió? Te colgaste de repente.

― Yo…

Lo miró y se dio cuenta que la cercanía de sus rostros era tan ínfima que sentía el aliento de Tk chocando contra el de ella. Los castaños ojos de la muchacha recorrieron el rostro de Tk y la belleza de sus ojos hizo que su corazón palpitara con mayor fuerza. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo apretó fuertemente. No quería sentirse así cada vez que estaba frente a él. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de esa manera cuando él estaba cerca suyo? Bajó la vista hasta lo labios de su amigo, ligeramente húmedos porque Tk siempre tenía la costumbre de relamérselos. Una corriente eléctrica la tomó desprevenida con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, con un deseo por acercarse a él y besarlo, probar de ellos y también humedecérselos.

Kari no estaba respondiéndolo y eso comenzó a darle terror. ¿Es que acaso el golpe de la pelota fue más fuerte de lo que creyó? ¿Acabó de dañar el cerebro de su amiga? ¡¿Qué haría?! ¡¿Qué demonios acabó de hacer?! Tomó el rostro de Kari entre sus manos y observó sus ojos en caso de que éstos mostraran alguna anomalía, sangre o algo semejante. Estaba aterrado, no quería ser el causante de algún dolor suyo, prefería morir antes de ser el culpable de algo que la lastimara. Ella lo miraba a los ojos pero parecía tan lejana y confundida, entonces vio como los castaños orbes de la Yagami bajaron hasta sus labios y la simple idea de que ella los esté observando, hizo que él se los relamiera inconscientemente. ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando de esa manera? ¿Ella en verdad estaba bien?

― Kari, por el amor de Dios… Dime algo. –Volvió a hablar Tk sin poder creerse que ella aún no había dicho palabra alguna.

El sonido del balón estrellándose contra la cabeza, ahora del Takaishi, resonó en todo el gimnasio. Tantas preguntas afloraron en su mente, primeramente ¿quién le había lanzado por la espalda aquella pelota? ¿Por qué razón lo hizo? ¿Por qué estaba besando a Hikari? ¿Por qué…? Tk abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que era verdad, sus labios estaban sobre los de Hikari, quien también lo miraba confundida.

"_Estas oportunidades no aparecen siempre, es por eso que son únicas."_ Escuchó la voz de su entrenador en la cabeza. Seguidamente, aquella voz se volvió demasiado real al oír cómo lo llamaba.

― ¡Takaishi! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! –La voz del entrenador Mori llenó el gimnasio. Los dos jóvenes se separaron como si aquel tacto les haya consumido los labios. Takeru volteó a ver al entrenador plantado en la entrada del gimnasio con otro balón entre las manos, dispuesto a lanzárselo en caso de ser requerido. – ¿Qué es todo este desastre? –preguntó refiriéndose al revoltijo de pelotas desperdigadas por todo el campo.

Hikari vio cómo todos los músculos de su amigo se tensaron al ver la hombre, entonces Tk se alejó de ella para ponerse de pie y mirar al hombre con claro semblante de culpabilidad, como cual cachorro que ha sido regañado por su dueño al encontrar sus zapatos totalmente mordidos y empavonados con saliva.

─ S…Sólo estuve practicando un poco. –Respondió Tk sin despegar la mirada del hombre. Kari también se puso de pie con lentitud, aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Tk la miró y le tocó la parte donde la pelota dio impacto. –Será mejor que te vayas. Te alcanzaré enseguida, ¿bien? –A pesar de la sonrisa que le dedicó su amigo, se notaba muy nervioso y ansioso. Ella sólo asintió y caminó hacia donde se hallaba la salida, pasando junto al entrenador, sin antes hacer una reverencia en forma de saludo que el hombre respondió pero de muy mala gana.

Tk la vio marcharse y se sintió peor a cuando ella iba a dejar el gimnasio la primera vez. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en cuestión de segundos y no podía procesar nada aún, sólo podía concentrarse en la figura del entrenador Mori, quien le sostenía la mirada ceñuda.

─ Escúchame, hijo… -Comenzó a hablar el entrenador mientras iba a cortando distancias con su jugador estrella. –No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tus novias, pero si esa niña te está distrayendo… -Dejó la frase en el aire, que enseguida recibió como respuesta una negación por parte de Tk.

─ Es sólo una amiga, le prometo que no volverá a suceder, entrenador Mori. –El hombre asintió tras mirarlo un momento, esperando encontrar sinceridad en los ojos de su estudiante. Satisfecho, le dio unos golpecitos sobre el hombro.

─ Éste viernes empieza la temporada de amistosos… ─Recalcó el hombre con tono firme. –Recuerda para dónde estás apuntando, Takaishi. –Tras recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio, el hombre le sonrió ligeramente para así caminar hacia la salida. ─ ¡Limpia todo este desastre y vete a clases, hijo!

Takeru asintió a las indicaciones del mayor y así comenzó a guardar las pelotas en la bolsa negra de tela de la cual las había sacado en un principio. Su cuerpo accionaba pero su mente estaba lejos de la realidad, por fin pudiendo procesar lo que acabó de suceder. Metió la última pelota dentro de la bolsa de tela para así mirar el contenido naranja dentro de ésta. _«Y…Yo… Hikari y yo…»_ Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza efusivamente. No, aquello no podía considerarse un beso, fue sólo un golpe que provocó que sus labios acabaran sobre los de su amiga… Sólo eso. _«Sólo eso»_

Por su parte, Hikari avanzaba por el pasillo con acelerado andar ya que estaba por empezar la primera clase. No era tan motivador tener como primera materia de un lunes matemática aplicada y más cuando la maestra se empecinaba en repartir hojas de llegadas tardías a diestra y siniestra. Conforme llegó al salón y verificó que la mujer aún no había llegado, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Hizo correr la puerta a un lado e ingresó al revoltijo de alumnos, aun disfrutando de la ausencia de la docente.

Fue a sentarse en su sitio cuando Juri voltea a verla con una sonrisa.

― Hikari, al fin llegas. Creí que te habías escapado. –Bromeó la muchacha, tomando asiento junto a su amiga. -¿A dónde has ido, a todo esto?

―… -Kari dejó de sonreír con naturalidad ante su pregunta, pues recordó qué estaba haciendo un momento atrás _y con quién._ Su rostro se tornó colorado, comenzó a hiperventilar sin comprender realmente lo que sucedió, dejando que un tic nervioso se apoderara de su ceja. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para pensar o digerir lo acontecido. Juri, por su parte, inclinó su cabeza en clara señal de no comprender la reacción de Kari ante su pregunta.

― ¿Por qué estás tan roja? ¿Tienes fiebre?

― N…No, es sólo que… -La puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente y entonces Takeru entró corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Aquella entrada triunfal fue suficiente aviso para que todos los alumnos comprendieran que la maestra estaba a tan sólo pasos de entrar al salón. Todos y cada uno, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ir a donde sus respectivos asientos y situarse en ellos, fingiendo que estaban resolviendo algún problema matemático o algo semejante que no provocara el regaño por parte de la maestra.

Hikari vio sentarse a su mejor amigo, unos lugares por detrás a ella. El chico, aún con la respiración agitada, se ganó varios comentarios graciosos por parte de los compañeros vecinos a él, siendo respondidos por la acostumbrada sonrisa radiante del Takaishi. Antes de que él se fijara que estaba siendo blanco de sus castaños ojos, la Yagami miró al frente con el ardor en sus mejillas. _«Tranquilízate, Hikari… Sólo fue un beso… Sólo fue… Tu primer beso.»_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el resonante golpe que dio la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y dejó ver la figura veterana de la maestra de matemáticas. Aquello era ideal para despejar la cabeza de esos pensamientos.

Volvió a mirar a sus espaldas y se fijó que Tk la estaba observando, entonces lo vio sonreír. Ella trató de hacer lo mismo pero sólo consiguió desviar la mirada al frente, de regreso a la Señora Minami.

.

La noticia de que una reunión general del Centro de Estudiantes se desarrollaría en horas del almuerzo, llamó la atención de la mayoría de sus miembros, pero ahí estaban, situándose en sus respectivas sillas, esperando porque la reunión tuviese lugar. Mimi cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola detrás suyo y caminando hasta su lugar en silencio. Observaba a todos los presentes, todos y cada uno de los asientos estaban ocupados por los miembros del comité, sonrió satisfecha en sus adentros hasta que sus orbes castaños se encontraron los de su mejor amiga. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio, pero eso no frenó el paso de la Tachikawa.

Tomó lugar en su sitio y abrió una carpeta que sacó de su bolsón. Enseguida, habló.

─ Bien, los he citado en este horario debido a que la primera actividad del año se está acercando rápidamente y necesitamos ponernos en campaña. Tenemos a un nuevo miembro dentro del plantel que se presentó como reemplazo de la presidenta del club de teatro en la anterior reunión y me complace anunciar que esta estudiante tiene magníficas ideas que proponer para dicha actividad. –Sonrió a Orimoto, cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción. –Procede, Orimoto.

─ Sí, digo… Gracias, presidenta. –Hizo un saludo al resto de presentes y sacó de entre las hojas de su cuaderno, unos apuntes escritos a mano. –Bien, como ha dicho la presidenta, la primera actividad vecina es la del Hanami y es uno de los más importantes a nivel general, por lo cual debemos poner mucho empeño el hacerlo bien. –Buscó entre los apuntes uno en específico y así leyó un momento para continuar. –Viendo el descenso en el porcentaje académico de varios estudiantes, se me ocurrió unir este problema y convertirlo en la razón de ser para la organización del Hanami…

─ Disculpa, ─una mano se levantó de entre los miembros del comité, interrumpiéndola. ─¿cómo es eso de convertirlo en la razón de ser? ¿Dónde un problema es solución?

─ Pues así como suena. –dijo sonriendo y enseñándole sus apuntes. -La idea es emplear otro método de enseñanza, en donde el alumno no tenga que estar anclado a un libro por horas sin lograr nada más que repetir como un rezo la lección. –Miró a una de las comensales. –Himekawa─san había dicho que uno de las áreas de menor rendimiento era la de historia, pues aquí veo la solución. Que el Hanami se convierta en una clase de historia en donde cada uno pueda vivir en persona lo sucedido durante la Era Meiji y por ende, comprender mejor de qué va la lección.

─ ¿Tu punto es? –Preguntó otro compañero, un tanto impacientado por no ver a dónde quería llegar la rubia.

─ Organizar los preparativos del Hanami, fomentando la historia y que cada alumno dentro del Instituto trabaje para esta actividad. Por ende, todos los que participen que vayan acumulando puntos que les ayude a aumentar su porcentaje académico. Es… enseñar historia de una forma más divertida.

─ ¿Y qué me dices de física? O ¿ciencias? –Preguntó otro.

─ Pues sería lo mismo, salvo que con otra actividad recreativa que fortalezca el aprendizaje real de las personas.

Todos iban asintiendo conforme hablaba Izumi, realmente convencido de lo que estaba hablando la chica. Mimi le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción a la menor, pues estaba ganándose al público y cabe destacar que los miembros del comité eran muy quisquillosos.

─ Entonces, ─habló Yolei acallando los cuchicheos entre los presentes, haciendo que la vista se centrara en ella. ─¿cuál es el plan para el Hanami? La directora Oda había eliminado ésta actividad, por lo que debes de tener una muy buena razón para llevarle la contraria. Lo único que veníamos haciendo los últimos cinco años era ir a los parques a presenciar la caída de los pétalos de Sakura.

La rubia comenzó a repartir hojas unidas con presillas a cada miembro del comité y todos observaban con curiosidad lo que iba escrito y dibujado en él. Era la imagen de la portada de la película "Flor de cerezo"[3], seguidamente iban fotografías de Seki Minako[4] en distintos bailes de butoh[5] y finalmente, un pequeño texto con el título "Leyenda del Sakura".

─ Cómo pueden ver, hay tres referencias sobre el Hanami en aquellas hojas y es esa la idea, realizarlas para conmemorar ese día tan importante. Una serie de actividades que comprometan a todos los estudiantes del Instituto y sea, de igual manera, una representación pública, como un tipo de festival con el cual se fomente el gusto por lo tradicional y nuestro.

─ Entiendo, pero ¿cómo pretendes realizarlo? Es decir, el Hanami tiende a durar dos semanas, no estarás planeando realizar un festival que dure dos semanas, ¿o sí?

─ No necesariamente tiene que durar muchos días. Lo que trato de explicar es juntar las artes tradicionales de Japón y realizar un acto conmemorativo. –Enseñó la portada de la película. –La idea que les propongo es hacer una representación teatral del Hanami, pero viendo que estamos cortos de tiempo, sugiero que el trabajo sea distribuido a varios clubes, de esa manera, el trabajo simplificado se hará rápido y efectivo.

─ Creo que es una buena idea.

─ Así es, me parece genial. –Aportó otra persona.

─ Está muy bien, ─dijo ahora Mimi, quien había guardado silencio hasta ese momento. ─ ¿pero cómo sugieres que pongas a trabajar a todos los clubes si el factor tiempo es débil?

─ Simple… Una obra de teatro que cuente la leyenda del Sakura, utilizando cierta cantidad de actores, pero en lugar de que ellos estén memorizando guiones, se fusionará un elenco musical que relate la leyenda. –Todos parpadearon ante sus palabras, sin poder creerse lo que estaba proponiendo. ─Lo que trato de decir es que mientras se realiza la obra, no existirá ningún momento de silencio; en lugar de eso, habrá un acompañamiento musical o un _Soundtrack_ con el cual, las personas comprendan de qué trata la historia. Como el teatro Nô[6], salvo que con más actores. ¿Comprenden?

El silencio se instaló en la sala, haciendo flaquear la determinación inicial de la Orimoto; se encogió de hombros, temiendo por los comentarios que vendrían a continuación, porque era un hecho que no les gustó su idea. Cerró los ojos esperando por lo que dirían, en lugar de eso, unos aplausos se escucharon provenientes de la primera comensal: la presidenta. A continuación a ella, Yolei comenzó a aplaudir y tras ella, otros compañeros más. Izumi levantó el rostro hacia los presentes sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo, todos le estaban sonriendo con satisfacción y aceptación en el rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su sonrisa se debatía en el rostro.

Mimi fue la que habló entonces.

─ Voto a favor del proyecto. –Levantó su mano.

─ Yo también. –Dijo otro compañero, dando inicio a la aprobación colectiva para el proyecto "Hanami".

.

Cuando estuvo preparado el reporte sobre el Proyecto Hanami para que la Directora del Instituto diese el visto bMetropolitano Daiba, Mimi se encaminó al despacho de la misma. Llegó hasta la secretaria de la mujer y ésta la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Si fuese cualquier otro estudiante, era un hecho que el recibimiento por parte de ésta sería diferente, pero al tratarse de la Presidenta Estudiantil, las cosas cambiaban.

― BMetropolitano Daibas días, Señora Sanjo. ¿Se encuentra disponible la Directora Oda?

― Permíteme ver. –Dice la mujer de mediana edad al tomar el teléfono en mano y marcar el interno de Oda. Tras una breve charla con la directora del Instituto, cuelga y mira a Mimi. –Puedes pasar, pero que sea rápido. Está con algunos asuntos.

_« ¿Asuntos más importantes que los de su propio Instituto?»_ pensó la castaña pero quedó allí, dentro suyo. Agradeció a la secretaria y se acercó hasta la puerta de la Directora para dar unos breves golpecitos, informando de su presencia. La voz de la mujer tras la puerta se oyó con fuerza, indicándole que podía pasar y así lo hizo, cerrando la puerta tras ella con cuidado.

― BMetropolitano Daibas días, Directora O…

― Vaya al grano, Tachikawa. No sé si Sanjo le ha informado que estoy corta de tiempo. –La directiva se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio completando unos cuantos papeles, sin haber dedicado mirada alguna a la alumna. Mimi infló los cachetes con molestia ante el poco trato que poseía la mayor, pero prefirió expulsar el aire con tranquilidad. Después de todo, había ido a verla con el fin de que aceptara el proyecto; no podía darle motivos por los cuales no lo haga. -¿Y bien?

― Se trata sobre el primer proyecto estudiantil del año. Es la actividad del Hanami, nosotros hemos…

― ¿Hanami? ¿Qué acaso esa actividad no fue removida de la malla de actividades del colegio? –La mujer dejó de escribir para recostarse sobre su gran sillón y llevarse a los labios la taza de café que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

― Se lo ha reincorporado por un fin académico, Directora. –Vio como ésta enarcó una ceja y Mimi comenzó a perder la paciencia. –El proyecto del Hanami tiene por objetivo cambiar la temática de enseñanza en cuanto al área de historia y…

― Espera, -Mimi detuvo sus palabras cuando Oda levantó la mano y le dio una pausa a su discurso. -¿esperas que acepte un proyecto en donde pone a juicio el desempeño académico de _mi_ institución?

La estudiante tragó saliva con algo de temor. Entendía por qué todos odiaban ir al despacho de la Directora. Era una mujer que expresaba tanta autoridad como miedo y éste último era uno de las armas más eficientes que empleaba. Todo a base del miedo y la amenaza. La mentalidad japonesa no era tan difícil de alterar cuando se tiene la palabra "orden" y "eficiencia" en la oración, pero al estar vinculado con el coaccionar de un miedo subliminal, la acción era procesada inmediatamente y la productividad era la correcta.

― N…No… -Soltó casi ahogándose ella misma. Trató de mantenerse firme pero la directora poseía tal fuerza que la estaba haciendo retroceder. –Jamás lo haría. –La muchacha comenzó a pensar que si mencionaba el descenso de la categorización de promedios de estudiantes del año pasado, perdería la oportunidad de que aceptara el proyecto. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró con calma. No podría poner en peligro el trabajo de sus compañeros. Miró a Oda y sonrió con inocencia. –Es sólo que como Presidenta Estudiantil, deseo motivar el trabajo en equipo de nuestros estudiantes. Como sabrá, cada club está en lo suyo, no tiene en cuenta a otros que quizá necesiten ayuda. Ésta actividad tiene como objetivo precisamente eso: ayudar a una buena integración para mejorar el relacionamiento a lo largo del año.

Oda la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiándola tanto a ella como a sus palabras, intentando entrever alguna farsa en ellas o trampa que luego pueda arrepentirse. Mimi seguía sonriendo con una naturalidad que hasta el más desconfiado podría creérsela. Oda tomó la taza entre sus dedos y con la mano libre le pidió que le enseñara la hoja con las actividades del proyecto. La Tachikawa se lo entregó y esperó pacientemente su reacción, cruzando los dedos internamente, rogando porque pudiese aceptar sin problema.

― Veo que han hecho de las actividades una recreación cultural… -Mimi sonrió con satisfacción, pero entonces Oda torció el labio, unas gruesas líneas coloreadas en un rojo intenso que, al menos en ella, resultaba repulsivo. -¿Cómo sería el "acto cultural" que está escrito aquí?

― Una recreación teatral con acompañamiento musical, contando la leyenda del sakura.

Oda emitió un sonido gutural que Mimi no estaba segura de que se trataba de una aprobación o no. Sólo podía seguir mirando atentamente a la Directora y esperar pacientemente.

― Espera… ¿Acompañamiento musical? –Volvió a mirar a la estudiante. -¿Qué tipo de música? –Antes de que Mimi respondiera, Oda se le adelantó. –Espero que no sea la basura auditiva que escuchan los jóvenes en la actualidad.

― N…No, hablamos de instrumentación tradicional. –Dijo inmediatamente sin caer en cuenta de sus palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, algo que no iba de acuerdo al plan inicial, vio a Oda esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de costado para continuar leyendo. No podía retractarse.

Finalmente, dejó la hoja sobre la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos sobre ésta, mostrando las uñas finamente pintadas de aquel rojo chillón que llevaba impreso en sus labios.

― Tengo entendido que los ensayos comenzarían inmediatamente, ¿es verdad? –Mimi asintió. –Bien… Ahora, mira a tu alrededor, Tachikawa. –La joven la miró con curiosidad pero decidió hacerle caso. Los ojos castaños de Mimi fueron recorriendo la habitación. Era bastante amplia, decorada en un tapiz caoba con detalles como cortinas, alfombras y jarrones en dorado. Muchos cuadros descansaban sobre las paredes, principalmente cuadros con reconocimientos en competencias. Más arriba, en la pared opuesta a donde se sentaba la directora había una repisa larga con una cantidad exuberantes de trofeos catalogados por ámbitos, pudiendo leer dichas categorías: Deporte – Ciencia – Artes. –Dime qué ves.

― Tiene muchos… Trofeos y diplomas.

― Como ha dicho, tengo muchos y espero seguir teniéndolos. –Mimi volvió a mirarla y ésta vez, los ojos de Oda enseñaban real amenaza que caló con fuerza en ella. –Si esta actividad, que en un principio no estaba dentro de la malla de actividades del año, se convierte en un impedimento para que ésta sala siga teniendo muchos trofeos y reconocimientos me veré obligada a culparte de ello y estarías poniendo en peligro tu papel como Presidenta Estudiantil… ¿Estamos claras? –Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, donde estos se estiraban con fuerza, logrando que el color rojo se escurriese.

― S…Si, Directora Oda.

La mujer tendió de vuelta la hoja del proyecto tras haberlo firmado y sellado. Mimi lo tomó con timidez y de ésta manera, Oda la despidió. Mimi salió de su despacho para pasar por alto la presencia de la secretaria. Lo único que quería era verse libre de allí. Tenía las palabras de la directora circulando en la cabeza y eso le atemorizaba. No podía permitirse el lujo de que el proyecto fracase y mucho menos que el tiempo invertido de los estudiantes desmerite las competencias que participa el colegio, porque eso es lo que desea Oda, seguir regocijándose del nombre del Instituto como el mejor de toda Odaiba y de Tokio… Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, no podía dejar que su puesto como Presidenta Estudiantil se vea afectado por algo así.

.

Con el informe enviado a la Directora Oga y tras recibir su aceptación, Mimi se hizo con el micrófono general y cuya voz se oyó por todo el Instituto, haciéndoles llegar a los estudiantes la primera gran actividad a la cual el colegio se vería involucrado después de mucho tiempo.

─…_Así que miembros del comité pasarán por cada club para entregarles una lista, la cual deben de llenar con los miembros que participarán. Cabe recordarles que todas las áreas, tanto de arte, ciencia, cultura y deporte están invitados a participar, así que no se preocupen que cada quien tendrá algo que hacer. Sin más que decir, esperamos su completa colaboración._

Yamato dirigía sus orbes hacia el parlante con que contaba el salón de música, atento a las palabras que había pronunciado la Tachikawa. Aún no la había visto, pero haberla oído provocó que el rubio se encogiese de hombros, como si un peso se le haya escapado de encima. Sabía que la había fregado con ella, que era lo correcto no estar pensando en cosas relacionadas a la castaña, pero oír su voz le hizo darse cuenta que quien estaba fregado realmente era él.

Sin admitirlo realmente, había una parte de él que se decía a sí mismo "Mimi es la culpable de tu insomnio" y no lo acreditaba hasta ese momento en que, tras oírla, pareciese que su cansancio desapareció momentáneamente. ¿Es que acaso aquella chica había calado tan profundamente en su interior? Conocer la respuesta le aterraba, porque eso significaría que le daría control total a Mimi sobre él y eso no podía permitírselo; ya había dejado las cosas en claro con ella, no tenía que andar pensando nuevamente en ello. Era lo correcto.

Un ligero golpe se acentuó en su cabeza, trayéndolo a la realidad. Se sobó la zona lastimada y volteó a ver con enfado a un sonriente Kazu.

─ ¡¿Q…Qué te…?!

─ Te estamos hablando, idiota. –Interrumpió el castaño sacándole la lengua. –Parecías a mitad de un trance, ¿acaso llegaste a tu estado avatar o algo así?

Koji, que había observado la cómica escena, negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta sus compañeros, empujando a Hirokazu a un lado para hacerse notar frente al líder de la banda.

─ Lo que el zopenco quiere decir es que necesitamos cambiar nuestro amplificador viejo ─se hizo a un lado para dejar que el Ishida viese por ojos propios el desbaratado aspecto de la consola negra que estaba en una esquina.

― Un amigo del club de teatro me ha dicho que tienen uno sin uso y que podíamos pedírselo prestado. –Añadió el batero con entusiasmo. Matt miró el artefacto y asintió, tenía sus años aquella reliquia que había pertenecido al club desde hace años, según había oído. Ya era hora de que lo renovaran, pero sin apoyo monetario estaba claro que la ayuda del club de teatro no les vendría para nada mal.

─ Está bien, ─dijo Yamato. Miró a Kazu. –Vamos, busquemos a tu amigo.

─ Matt, estás cansado, deja que Kazu y yo lo hagamos. –Intervino Koji enseguida. Sabía que su amigo tenía una fatiga encima y no quería forzarlo, pero el rubio, al verse como blanco de la preocupación, frunció el ceño. Odiaba que lo miraran de esa manera, como si fuese un perrito abandonado.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy de maravilla. Kazu, vamos. –Sin oír las protestas del azabache, Matt tomó la consola junto con el batero y salieron de la habitación.

Koji los vio marcharse, echó un suspiro cansino por lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser el líder del grupo. Volvió a ubicarse en su asiento tomando entre sus manos su bajo, retomó la melodía que estuvo trabajando aquel fin de semana, dejando que sus notas empaparan el interior del salón.

Teniendo en cuenta la evolución que estaba llevando a cabo el grupo, fue componiendo una armonía de notas que pudiesen expresar aquel "asombro" que estaban buscando, algo que hable de sorpresa y una alternativa sinfónica.

La melodía era ciertamente pesada y tétrica, pero poseía belleza, una hermosura oscura que lo caracterizaba. Conforme iba avanzando en su trayecto musical, más cuerpo iba tomando la canción pero era sólo eso, una melodía sin letra porque no encontraban palabras que pudiesen expresar lo que la música hacía. ¿Volver a lo de antes? ¿Furia, dolor y perdición? No conocía otra cosa… No era como Yamato o Koichi para poder salir del cuadrado en donde se empecinaba a quedarse.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron y pausó la música con su bajo para dejarlo a un lado, ponerse de pie e ir hasta la puerta. ¿Ya eran los muchachos? No lo creía, si habían salido casi recientemente, o quizá al tonto de Kazu se le olvidó algo y tuvieron que regresar. No le extrañaría que fuese aquel el motivo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la sorpresa de ver una cabellera larga y rubia dándole la espalda, le hizo recordar su pequeño encuentro con aquella muchacha. Ella se volteó a verlo cuando advirtió que la puerta fue abierta y al igual que él, la joven se mostró sorprendida.

─ Eh… N…No sabía que te encontraría aquí.

─ Lo mismo digo. –Admitió el azabache, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. ─¿Has venido por tu relicario?

─ ¿R…Relicario? –Pregunta ella atónita. El muchacho va hacia su mochila y saca la ovalada pieza fina de color blanco plata con el relieve de una flor de seis pétalos en su frente. Cuando la rubia lo vio en las manos del azabache, palideció totalmente, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, intentando cubrirla. ─¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Dónde encontraste eso?! –Preguntó avanzando hacia él sin apartar la mirada de la pieza.

El muchacho observó la reacción en la joven y comprendió que era de vital importancia para ella. Se la entregó en sus manos y ella lo tomó con fuerza para así apegarlo contra su pecho, como si fuese un pedazo de cielo que ella había encontrado y con lo cual era inmensamente feliz. Koji no pudo evitar mirarla, delineando cada facción en su níveo rostro. Era realmente hermosa y más aún con aquella sonrisa en sus rozagantes y carnosos labios. «_¿En qué estás pensando, Koji?»_ Se dijo, reprendiéndose mentalmente. Miró a la pared vecina a él, conteniendo las ganas de mirarla nuevamente.

─ L…Lo dejaste caer cuando chocaste con esos estudiantes esta mañana. No me sorprende, claro… –Informó el muchacho, recibiendo entonces la mirada verdosa de la joven. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, la vio sonreír más abiertamente y con sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

Sin prevenirlo, ella se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho. Koji quedó echo una piedra al sentir el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo, pudiendo percibir como la sangre bombeaba con más fuerza en su cuerpo, lo sabía porque sentía arder su rostro. No pudo negar que aquello lo tomó desprevenido y se sentía incómodo, pero nuevamente, una cálida sensación afloró en su interior. Entrecerró los ojos a causa de lo agradable que se sentía estar cerca de ella, pero entonces recordó las bromas de Kazu y la simple idea de que tanto él como Matt aparecieran tan pronto, acabaron con su tranquilidad, así que posó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de la muchacha para apartarla un poco. La chica se apartó entonces de él con el rostro aún más sonrojado que el que traía puesto Koji.

─ L…Lo lamento… No quise incomodarte. Qué tonta… Lo siento, enserio. –Decía la chica realmente apenada por su efusividad. A ella no se le daba muy bien respetar el espacio personal como a los japoneses, eso delataba que la chica no fue criada allí. Entonces, ella agregó. –Es sólo que este relicario es algo muy preciado para mí. Lo lamento.

─ D…Descuida, no ocurre nada. –Dijo él. –Sólo ten más cuidado con tus cosas.

Ella se quedó observando un momento más al pequeño objeto y esto sólo trajo al Minamoto el recuerdo de aquella fotografía que habita el interior de la pieza. Durante la clase, volvió a abrir el relicario con disimulo para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros y mucho menos del maestro de historia, contemplando así la fotografía de la pareja; el hombre era notoriamente japonés, sus rasgos lo demostraban como el cabello azabache propio del tradicional "hombre japonés", sin embargo la mujer que se encontraba a su lado era completamente diferente a éste: en lugar de rasgos marcados y duros, ella expresaba tanta dulzura en su rostro, al igual que la tonalidad de su nívea piel en compañía de su cabellera rubia y larga, que caía como un manantial de oro sobre su pecho. Los ojos de la mujer eran de un verde esmeralda, casi mezclándose con el celeste y sus labios eran carnosos y rojos. Volvió a mirar el apellido "Orimoto", comprendiendo que le pertenecía al hombre. Cerró el relicario y leyó en su lateral_ "Famiglia Brucocello"_. ¿Serían sus padres? Muy probable, viendo la forma en que atesoró el relicario entre sus manos. ¿Estaría bien preguntar al respecto? ¿Y qué le diría? _"Ey, anduve de curioso y me puse a ver lo que había dentro del relicario, ¿son tus padres?"_ Imposible, aquella falta de tacto era propia de Hirokazu, no de él.

─ ¡Ey ─la chica agitó su mano por enfrente de su rostro con impaciencia, trayéndolo a la realidad. ─te estoy hablando!

Koji parpadeó, percatándose que se había quedado con los pensamientos floreciendo en su cabeza mientras ella le hablaba y vaya a saber Dios de qué. Carraspeó y fue de ésta manera en la que se percató que la joven traía consigo una libreta.

─ Dime, ¿venías aquí por algo en específico? ─preguntó señalando la libreta a lo que ella deja escapar un suspiro cansino y toma la libreta en mano.

─ Era precisamente de lo que estaba hablándote. Gracias por escucharme.

─ Sólo repítelo, ni que fuese algo tan difícil. ─rezongo el azabache volteándose para tomar asiento. Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó a él para sentarse en el lugar de Yamato.

─ De seguro has escuchado el mensaje que la Presidenta ha dado hace un momento… -recibió por su parte sólo el rumor de una afirmación. -pues he venido a tomar nota de los nombres de aquellos que deseen participar en este gran evento. –Le señaló con su bolígrafo. ─¿Todos en este club desean participar? Recuerda que implica acumulación de puntos para el área de Historia. –canturreó lo último con una sonrisa triunfante.

Koji, tras oír "historia" y "puntos", no necesitó otra razón más para tomar el bolígrafo de la chica y apuntar su nombre y el del resto del grupo. Ella sonrió satisfecha para así retomar la posesión de pequeño cuaderno, leyó entonces el nombre que encabezaba la lista.

─ Minamoto Koji. –Él sostuvo su mirada con confusión hasta que ella le tendió su mano abierta en señal de saludo. –Soy Orimoto Izumi, pero puedes llamarme Zoe.

Él bufó con cierta diversión por las palabras de la chica para así corresponder al saludo, estrechando la pequeña mano de la estudiante. Su tacto era suave y tierno, mientras que el aroma que desprendía la chica era embriagante.

─ No eres de por aquí, ¿no? ─ella dejó de sonreír con facilidad para mirarlo con ojos temerosos. Él los leyó con claridad pero no la soltó hasta que dijo. ─Haces caso omiso a la etiqueta de presentación, Orimoto Izumi.[7]

─ E…Eh… D…De igual forma, si uno lo permite, el otro puede tutearlo. ─respondió altivamente, intentando que no se la notara nerviosa. Él sonrió de costado y deshizo el agarre de sus manos. Se observaron un momento, por primera vez él no apartó la mirada, le gustaba la forma en que ella lo miraba, sin respeto ni etiqueta, tan natural y tan ella. ─Sostener la mirada por tanto tiempo tampoco entra dentro de las normas de etiqueta, si viene al caso, Minamoto.

─ Si no lo vas a respetar, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo yo? ─ella se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, cosa que él disfrutó sin saber realmente por qué. No era la primera vez que una chica reacciona de esa manera por él, pero las anteriores ocasiones a él no le interesaban.

─ ¡Ahora sí puedo decir que lo he visto todo! ─la eufórica voz de Kazu llenó el salón de música, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de los dos jóvenes dentro y cabe destacar que ambos fueron experimentando los distintos tonos de rojo. ─¡Ver a Koji coqueteando con una de primer año! ¡Dios, ¿por qué Matt no está cuándo se lo necesita?!

─ ¡Hirokazu! ─bramó molesto el Minamoto. ─¡¿Quién demonios está coqueteando?!

Una de las entretenciones del Shiota era molestar al tsundere de su amigo y el verlo tratando de ocultar la verdad sólo hacían que su sonrisa se ampliara a tal punto de dolerle el rostro. Zoe miraba a todos lados buscando alguna forma de enmendar la situación, causándole más gracia al batero.

─ ¡S…Sólo vine como representante del centro de estudiantes para tomar nota de aquellos que participarán en el proyecto del Hanami! ─dijo Zoe sin lograr aminorar el sonrojo en su rostro.

─ ¡Ya, ya, preciosa! Respira. ─dijo Kazu caminando hacia ella para abrazarla por los hombros. ─Nadie está cuestionado tu presencia aquí, pero si me dices que Minamoto trató de hacerte alguna propuesta ilícita…

─ ¡Shiota! ─Koji ya no podía ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba, necesitaba sacar a Zoe de allí o no podría contar que viera algo agradable si el azabache perdía la paciencia con Hirokazu. ─¡No digas estupideces, ni siquiera la conozco, deja de decir esas cosas!

Los grandes orbes de la Orimoto se posaron en Koji pero él no se percató que con sus palabras acabó de lastimarla, pues lo único que deseaba era que se marchara para estar tranquilo. Kazu frunció el ceño al oírle decir eso entonces sintió como Zoe se apartó de él. Preocupado, la miró aunque se sorprendió de hallar una sonrisa en sus labios.

─ Tiene razón, sólo venía a avisarles sobre el proyecto y que habrá una reunión entre la presidenta y todos los líderes de cada grupo junto con su mano derecha, mañana a la mañana. Así que por favor, no falten. –Con un agitar leve de mano, salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

─ ¿Cuál es tu problema, eh? ─reprendió Kazu con enojo. En cambio, Koji lo miró igual de molesto para decir.

─ El tuyo es no saber cuándo callar. ─miró hacia la puerta y vio al nuevo amplificador que trajo Kazu. ─ ¿Dónde está Yamato?

.

El amplificador nuevo no era tan pesado como el que habían tenido que cargar hasta la sala de Teatro. En cuanto se hicieron con el nuevo aparato en desuso, salieron del amplio cuarto para ir nuevamente a la sala de música. Yamato echó un suspiro más ante los malos chistes que se le ocurrían a Kazu, quien estaba en su labor de "buen amigo", pues el castaño notaba al Ishida muy cabizbajo así que necesitaba animarlo.

Iban cruzando uno de los pasillos que correspondía a las aulas de los cursos superiores, cuando a Hirokazu se le ocurren chistes de animales. Matt sólo asentía sin disimular las ganas que tenía que el chico cerrara la boca, pero su atención fue prontamente robada por una voz que él bien conocía ya.

─ …Entonces la vaca dijo… ─El chiste del batero quedó en el aire para Matt, pues en uno de los pasillos que interceptaba al suyo, vio a Mimi de brazos cruzados y el rostro sonrojado, hablando acaloradamente con un chico que estaba dándole la espalda a los dos músicos.

─ Espera un momento. –Interrumpió el rubio, indicándole a Kazu que bajara el amplificador en el suelo y lo esperase ahí. El batero iba a preguntarle qué ocurrió, pero Matt comenzó a avanzar hasta Mimi y fue cuando reconoció que el chico era Tai.

─ ¡Si me dejaras explicarte…!

─ ¡No hay nada que explicar, Yagami! –sentenció molesta Mimi. -Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para reconocer cuando alguien me utiliza. ─Las palabras de Mimi eran duras, firmes y sin contemplaciones. No era la primera vez que la veía así, aunque sí era la primera vez que no había flaqueza en su mirar.

─ ¡Yo no te utilicé! Ni siquiera fue un beso real. ─Tai trataba de hacerle cambiar de opinión a la muchacha, pero solo estaba empeorando la situación.

─ ¡No solo se trata del beso, tonto, sino de la razón por la cual lo hiciste! ¡Yo no…! –Mimi dejó de hablar cuando vio a Matt aproximarse hasta ellos. Su rostro de sorpresa duró apenas un segundo, para que su ceño volviera a fruncirse. Así era, no había vacilo en su semblante.–Oh y por si fuera poco. –Miró a Tai. –¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero hablar del tema.

Tai miró a Matt y luego volvió sus ojos hasta la joven castaña, intentando que no se alejara de ahí.

─ No te besé, lo sabes. Yo jamás lo haría, además tuve mis razones. –Siguió hablando el Yagami. Mimi sonrió cínicamente.

─ ¡A ver, entonces! ¡¿Cuál fue la "gran razón" para que te atrevas a si quiera utilizarme de esa manera?! –Levantó su dedo índice contra Yamato. ─¡¿Es que acaso querías darle celos?! ¡Hasta donde yo recuerdo ustedes dos eran amigos!

─ ¡Lo somos, enserio! Es sólo que… ─Tai calló sin saber si lo correcto era desvelar sus intenciones a la castaña, pero ante la insistencia por parte de Mimi, no contuvo sus impulsos. ─Fue sólo un malentendido… Es una historia graciosa. Si te lo cuento, estoy seguro que… ─Yamato se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano ante la poca seriedad que el moreno estaba otorgando al asunto. Si las miradas matasen, Tai estaría muriendo lentamente ante la furia que iba creciendo en la Tachikawa. Taichi se encogió de hombros, al ver que su táctica no estaba dando el resultado deseado. ─Bien… Sora, la chica que me gustaba, salía con Matt y…

Mimi abrió los ojos con una sorpresa clara. Enseguida hizo callar al moreno para pasar su mirada del mencionado al Ishida. Ambos jóvenes estaban pendientes de la reacción que Mimi podía tener, pues como se habían dado cuenta, era una chica muy impredecible. Ella negó con la cabeza incrédula.

─ No puedo creerlo… Fui embarrada en una discusión entre ustedes… ¿Por una chica? Así que la verdadera razón por la cual has fingido besarme fue para marcar tu territorio frente a él. ─dijo señalando a Matt. ─ ¿Es así? ─Su mirada volvió a pasar sobre Tai, pero el muchacho se mantuvo en silencio y cabizbajo. Las lágrimas fueron queriendo ganar terreno en Mimi, así que cerró los ojos y miró en otra dirección. ─Por favor, Tai… Creí que eras diferente.

El Ishida se encogió de hombros. No podía defender a Tai porque incluso él sabía que estuvo mal lo que hizo con Mimi. La chica estaba dolida; ¿y cómo no estarlo? Pensó. Aunque era la primera vez que se decía aquello. Él no era en tener en cuenta lo que las mujeres sentían, y mucho menos con las que salía para pasar el rato.

― Meems, espera…

― No te conozco, Yagami.

Mimi iba a avanzar para alejarse de ambos, pero Tai la tomó por la muñeca y trató de detenerla. En cambio, la Tachikawa se volvió hasta él para implantar en su rostro una bofetada. Taichi quedó petrificado ante la agresión de su amiga y la soltó, entonces. Ella comenzó a lagrimear pero sin dejar atrás el semblante de rabia que les provocaba aquellos dos.

─ Las mujeres… No somos juguetes. Apréndanlo. –Sin más, se alejó de ahí corriendo.

Aquella frase colgada en el aire no sólo iba dirigida a Tai, ambos lo sabían. Yamato endureció su mandíbula, contrayendo el impulso de hacer cualquier tontería. Mimi tenía razón. Ni Tai o Matt se movió de su sitio, ambos se quedaron mirando a la nada. Sólo se podía oír el sonido de los zapatos de Mimi huyendo de aquel lugar.

─ Matt… ─Kazu se acercó hasta donde estaban ambos, por primera vez sin saber qué decir. Había presenciado todo lo ocurrido y no se animaba a decir algo por temor a romper lo poco que quedaba de los dos chicos plantados en aquel pasillo. –Me adelantaré al salón.

A Hirokazu le pareció ver que el rubio le dedicó un asentimiento, pero no estaba seguro. No esperó a replantear su pregunta, sólo hizo el esfuerzo de tomar el amplificador y marcharse de allí. Hasta el muy payaso del Shiota sabía que tanto Tai como Matt necesitaban estar solos en ese momento.

─ Eres un tremendo idiota… ─Susurró Matt.

─ Lo sé… No me canso de recordármelo. –Respondió Tai. El castaño se llevó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla donde la mano de Mimi accionó. La sentía cálida por la agresión, se la tenía bien merecido. –Los dos lo somos.

Yamato asintió, ante sus palabras. Era verdad. Quizá sus intenciones eran protegerla, pero acabaron por lastimarla aún peor. Yamato cerró en puños sus manos y avanzó hasta Tai para hacerlo girar. No fue tanta la sorpresa del Ishida en ver húmedos los ojos del castaño, pues Tai era muy sensible, desde pequeño lo fue y no hacía falta mencionar el cariño que le tenía a Mimi. Saber que la hirió de esa manera y por fin darse cuenta de ello, sólo aumentaba el odio hacia sí mismo. Matt se encogió de hombros y lo soltó entonces.

─ ¿Qué estás esperando? –Preguntó entonces el rubio. Tai no disimuló su confusión ante aquella pregunta. ─ ¿Piensas dejar que se vaya? ¿Qué te siga odiando? Eres un tremendo idiota, pero también eres su mejor amigo. Enmiéndate, maldita sea.

El Yagami lo miró profundamente, sin comprender del todo las palabras del rubio. En los orbes azules de Matt se podían leer dos cosas, sinceridad y dolor. Taichi recordó entonces la forma en que Yamato se mantuvo tieso ante la imagen de Mimi besando a Michael y reconoció aquellas dos cosas en sus ojos. ¿Es que acaso Matt en verdad sentía algo sincero por Mimi? Era la pregunta que se hacía Taichi en su interior. Antes de externalizar su inquietud, preguntó al rubio.

─ ¿Qué harías en mí lugar?

Ante aquella pregunta, Matt enarcó una ceja para después sonreírle de costado, su típica sonrisa autosuficiente que desde pequeño enseñaba.

─ Mejor pregúntate, ¿qué haría Yagami Taichi en tu lugar? –Matt retrocedió entonces para continuar con su camino, pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

─ Deberías de estarme odiando también tú… ─Los pasos del Ishida se detuvieron ante sus palabras, pero no regresó su mirada a Taichi. Entonces, él continuó. ─¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Yo hice que te alejaras de ella.

Matt abrió la boca para responder, pero al cabo de un segundo la volvió a cerrar. Era una muy buena pregunta, pero la respuesta era simple. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y bajó la mirada a sus pies. Entonces, dijo.

─ Uno tiene que ser el héroe, ¿no? –Sin esperar a que Tai le replicara nada más, se alejó de allí.

Taichi lo vio marcharse mientras que en su pecho comenzaba a acrecentar el dolor. Tratando de proteger a Mimi, acabó lastimándola pero no sólo a ella. Se revolvió los cabellos con impaciencia, incapaz de discernir lo que debería de hacer. Entonces, los ojos castaños de Tai dieron con su reflejo dibujado por una ventana. _«Mejor pregúntate, ¿qué haría Yagami Taichi en tu lugar?»_

.

Mimi trataba de que las personas no viesen su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas, pero su trote por los pasillos era suficiente para llamar la atención de las personas que circulaban por esos lares. Inquieta, bajaba la mirada, permitiendo que su larga cabellera cubrirse la vergüenza que representaba para ella las lágrimas. El ver al baño femenino a poca distancia de ella fue un alivio indudable, así que aceleró sus pasos y abrió la puerta sin reparo alguno, aunque cuando vio a Miyako plantada frente al gran espejo, arreglándose el cabello, palideció momentáneamente.

Rogó porque la chica no la reconociera y con la tarea de retroceder, su cuerpo se ladeó ligeramente pero ya fue muy tarde.

─ ¿Mimi? ¡Espera! ─no supo por qué se detuvo, pero ahí estaba, tapándose la boca con su mano reprimiendo sus sollozos. La peliviolácea reconoció el estado de la castaña, así que su preocupación afloró. ─ ¿Qué ocurrió, Meems? ¿Por qué lloras?

Mimi negó con la cabeza, sin intención de contárselo, pero Yolei no pensaba dejarla en ese estado. Su preocupación era sincera.

─ ¿Prometes no decirme "te lo dije"? ─ante su condición, Yolei supo enseguida lo que afligía el corazón de su amiga. No lo dudó y avanzó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y dejar que Mimi llorase en su hombro.

Sentadas sobre un banco blanco que disponía el amplio baño de mujeres, Mimi fue relatándole a su amiga todo lo sucedido, pero desde el inicio, desde que ellas habían tenido aquella pequeña discusión que les costó mucho en qué pensar. Yolei, a diferencia de siempre –y siguiendo el consejo de Ken– escuchó a la Tachikawa sin interrumpirla, expresando alguna que otra vez semblantes que ameritaran la situación. La castaña fue calmándose entonces, hablando con más lentitud, cosa que al inicio parecía no dar tregua pues los sollozos la hacían hablar con torpeza. Finalmente, cuando la castaña terminó de hablar se secó el rostro con un pañuelo que Miyako le tendió.

― ¿Entonces? –Preguntó Mimi mirando a la peliviolácea con curiosidad. Su amiga siempre tenía una opinión para todo y sabía que esta no sería la excepción.

Por su parte, Miyako se llevó una mano a su mentón y pensó un momento para luego mirar a su amiga a los ojos con una incógnita en sus ojos.

― Entre todo lo que me has contado, no puedo creer que Taichi te haya hecho eso. Sabemos que es tanto inmaduro e impulsivo, pero esto ya pasó la línea de tolerancia. ¿De verdad fue por una chica?

Mimi asintió.

― Por la pelirroja del concierto que dio Ishida la otra noche. –Miyako asintió recordándola. No había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta que la apariencia de aquella muchacha iba acorde con los gustos de Tai o Matt. Un aire que enseñaba una enigmática sencillez, atractiva en muchos aspectos y con un estilo tan suyo. A juzgar por los cabos unidos también se trataba de la manzana de la discordia entre dos amigos.

― ¿Crees que Ishida…? –Ante la simple mención, Mimi levantó sus ojos a su amiga. Era una pregunta que, a juzgar por la mirada que le dedicó la Tachikawa, era una que se hacía constantemente. ─ ¿Crees que en verdad sienta algo por ella? ¿Qué no fue por su causa que él te alejó como si nada?

La castaña desvió la mirada a otro punto y se mordió el labio inferior. Su amiga la observaba atentamente, pero con muchos cálculos en la cabeza. Aquella era una posibilidad, sin embargo, lo que atentaba a la mente de la de lentes era otra pregunta… «_Si Yamato se presentaba a sí mismo como un idiota mujeriego misógino… ¿Por qué advirtió a Mimi sobre eso? ¿Acaso un idiota mujeriego no pasaba sobre los sentimientos de las mujeres sin rendirle cuenta a nadie? ¿Por qué la alejó de esa manera?»_ Mirara cómo lo mirara, él estaba tratando de protegerla al alejarse, las razones sobraban para albergar tal intención; en cambio, Yolei no se concentraba en lo que motivó al Ishida el hacerlo, sino más bien en ¿por qué hacer que ella lo viese como el malo de la película?

_«Porque él sabía que Mimi ya estaba enamorándose de él»_ se respondió. Miró a su amiga quien aún luchaba por verse libre de los hipidos propios del llanto reciente. Dirigió su mano hasta la de su acompañante y la apretó con fuerza, otorgándosela. Mimi la miró con una sonrisa triste que fue correspondida por la Inoue.

― No tiene caso, Meems… -Habló Yolei, cuidado de decir con certeza sus siguientes palabras. –Quizá, él te hizo un favor. –Mimi asintió. –No es tan idiota cómo creí que era, pero de todas maneras… No es el chico para ti. –Entonces, una sonrisa pícara se le formó a la de lentes. –Pero Michael, sí. Ya lo comprobaste al hallarlo en aquel lugar. ¡Es el destino! –Mimi se encogió de hombros intentando mantener en alto su sonrisa, pero le resultaba imposible teniendo aquellas palabras en la cabeza.

― Si… -Farfulló sin el mismo ímpetu con el que lo estaba diciendo su amiga y ella lo notó. Se mordió la lengua al volver a hablar sin medir sus palabras.

― Creo que estamos dando muchas vueltas al asunto, ─intervino Miyako rompiendo el silencio instaurado en ese lugar. Mimi volvió a mirarla y encontró una sonrisa comprensiva por parte de su amiga. ─ ¿quieres ir a tomar algo después del colegio?

― Pero tú vas al hospital después de aquí. –Mimi negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía la importancia que tenía para la Inoue ir a visitar a los hermanos Ichiyouji. –No te preocupes por mí. No debería de darle relevancia al asunto. Esos dos son unos idiotas y punto final. –Mimi se puso de pie.

Yolei sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

― Tienes razón, pero creo que nos merecemos una tarde de chicas, ¿no crees?

Mimi se encogió de hombros. Quería pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga, pero sin privarle de su visita al hospital. Sonrió entonces.

― ¿Y qué tal si te acompaño junto a Ken? –Inoue no disimuló la sorpresa que le causaron aquellas palabras por parte de la castaña. ─¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso querías estar a solas con él?

― N…No es eso, es sólo que… ─Viendo que Mimi no iba a cambiar de parecer, fue ella quien se encogió de hombros esa vez. Sonrió entonces. –Está bien, vayamos a visitarlos.

― Pasemos por una florería, quiero llevarles algo.

― ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó un tanto preocupada su amiga, también poniéndose de pie para ir caminando hacia la salida.

― Oh, por favor. No puedo llegar con las manos vacías. ¿Qué flores les gustan?

Y su conversación se perdió entre los pasillos, mientras ambas caminaban a su salón de clase, aún con los preparativos del Hanami esperándolas.

Faltaban sólo una hora para que el horario de clases culminara y con él, un lunes más. Los alumnos fueron dejando sus aulas con presura por verse libre de la instalación que los acogía todas las mañanas. Los empujones no faltaban, mientras todos iban hablando sobre lo que harían después de clases.

Mimi y Yolei hablaban animadamente como siempre lo hacían sobre temas triviales que normalmente comprometía moda, famosos o música. Mientras que a la lejanía se encontraba saliendo Hikari con su mochila a cuestas. Cuando la castaña las divisó, apuró el paso para alcanzarlas, tocando el hombro de ambas jóvenes de último curso.

― ¡Kari! No te había visto en todo el día, ¿cómo estás? –Preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa radiante.

― Y pues…

― Hikari, estamos algo apuradas –dijo Yolei sin intenciones de sonar grosera. ─ ¿Nos acompañas? Vamos al hospital a visitar a Osamu.

Antes de que la más pequeña pudiese responder, fue interrumpida por la voz de Takeru llamándola no muy lejos de allí. Las tres chicas viraron su atención hacia el rubio que se acercaba a paso acelerado con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Tanto Mimi como Yolei pudieron leer en el rostro de la Yagami un sonrojo que iba en aumento conforme iba acercándose el Takaishi. Una mirada cómplice se resolvió entre las mayores a lo que Mimi habló.

― Ahora que recuerdo, Yols… ¿No había un mínimo de visitas?

― Sí, ahora que lo mencionas es cierto. –Respondió con una sonrisa pícara la de lentes.

Hikari volteó a verlas con un rostro circunstancial, no pudiéndose creer que sus propias amigas la abandonasen a su suerte cuando Tk estaba acercándose a ellas. De verdad no deseaba hablar con él en esos momentos, pero sus amigas lo interpretaron como un "nerviosismo enamorado" del que siempre hablaban aquellas dos. Sin que pudiese obrar en contra la nadadora, Takeru llegó a ellas saludándolas con una mano.

― ¿Interrumpí algo? –Preguntó viendo que tanto Mimi como Yolei lo miraban como si fuese la razón de su charla.

― ¡Oh, para nada, Takeru! Nosotras ya nos íbamos. –Mimi miró a Hikari. –Avísame cómo te fue.

Kari bajó la mirada con un sonrojo aumentando a cada segundo, maldiciendo a sus amigas por ser tan poco sutiles en algunas ocasiones. Se despidieron de los de segundo año y fueron perdiéndose entre el mar de gente.

― Kari, yo… ─Inició Tk a lo que la aludida lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendiéndose que él también poseía un tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas. El corazón de la Yagami comenzó a bombear con más fuerza ante la dulce imagen de su amigo con aquel sonrojo adorable, odiándose a sí misma por ser tan débil cuando se trataba de él. –Nuevamente, lamento lo que sucedió en el gimnasio. –El recuerdo de aquel beso la puso aún más colorada, así que tuvo que bajar la mirada para que él no lo notara. –No quise lastimarte, lo lamento.

― N…No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa por estar distraída. –Se rascó la mejilla, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

― Y también lamento haberte besado. –Ella dejó su fuero interno a un lado al oírle decir eso, lo miró disimuladamente de costado. El rostro del muchacho estaba sonrojado pero mostraba culpa en su semblante. –E…Es decir, ni siquiera fue un beso, ¿no? No quiero que tengamos malinterpretaciones.

Su nerviosismo anterior comenzó a verse aplacado por una quietud y desolación repentina, como si la marea que tenía dentro se halla calmado de la nada; pero tranquilidad era lo último que sentía en esos momentos. Cerró sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo en puños, mostrando la fuerza que en ellos residía, mordiéndose al mismo tiempo su labio inferior.

"_Ni siquiera fue un beso"_ se repetía en su mente y con cada repetición, más deseaba estrellar su puño contra su mejor amigo, pero ¿por qué? Si no fue un beso, fue un accidente. Darse cuenta de aquel detalle se sintió como si le hayan echado sal y limón a una herida abierta.

― ¡Oh, también te quería contar que este viernes es nuestro primer partido, me preguntaba si irás a…

― No creo poder, -cortó de inmediato mirándolo por un momento y comprobando que sus palabras fueron como una aguja acabando de explotar el globo de un niño pequeño. -las prácticas del equipo de natación se extendieron, así que no podré ir. Lo lamento.

Fue la respuesta que dio sin mirarlo, no quería hacerlo porque lo único que deseaba era salir de allí e ir a su casa, acurrucarse en su sofá y terminar de ver la primera temporada de "The Black List" para luego comenzar a ver la segunda.

― Oh… -Lo vio encogerse de hombros ante su negativa, pero eso sólo hizo que ella frunciera los labios, recriminándose por haberse negado a una petición de su mejor amigo, siendo la costumbre de estar allí para él, al pie del cañón. –Bien, de todas maneras, la invitación está hecha. –Sonrió como siempre, con tanta dulzura y sin una pizca de molestia, él jamás la miraría así. -En verdad me gustaría verte allí.

Hikari comenzaba a preguntarse cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas en un corto pedazo de tiempo, porque del nerviosismo a la rabia y luego a la culpa… Necesitaba salir de allí, se dijo. Así que se despidió como un autómata y comenzó a avanzar lejos de Takeru, intentando que el gentío pusiese una distancia entre ambos. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse a sí misma? Se sentía como en una montaña rusa cada vez que estaba junto a su amigo. Tantas emociones en tantos intervalos de segundos que las subidas y bajadas eran casi incontrolables. Lo odiaba, no deseaba perder el control en sí misma y él sólo hacía que su tranquilidad la abandonara.

.

Cuando la campanilla anunció el final de las clases, Sora tomó sus cosas y caminó en dirección a la salida del aula al igual que el resto de estudiantes. Con los auriculares puestos en los oídos caminaba por los pasillos sin fijarse en mucho, nada más que en su camino y en esquivar personas. Cuando bajó a la planta baja del Instituto Superior para Chicas divisó a su prima y se acercó hasta ella para saludarla. Iban en clases distintas ya que Ruki era un año menor a la Takenouchi.

Caminaban a la salida principal hablando sobre los ensayos de los muchachos en la casa de la menor, cuando Sora oyó como alguien le llamaba. Ambas primas buscaron a la dueña de la voz y encontraron a una sonriente estudiante, en compañía de otras compañeras. Eran cinco en total y Ruki las reconoció enseguida.

― Ah, Reiko. –Saludó Sora amablemente. La Kurosawa se acercó a ambas, recibiendo una mirada no tan amable por parte de la Makino. –Creo que ya conoces a mi prima.

― Por supuesto, Makino. Nunca olvido a la competencia. –Bromeó la pelirroja, pero Ruki acentuó su fruncir de ceño. –No lo digo enserio. Su negocio de instrumentos es uno de los mejores, sin mencionar que han estado en el mercado desde más tiempo que el de mi padre. –Miró a Sora. –En fin… Dime, ¿no has estado por Palette Town este fin de semana? –La Takenouchi la miró con curiosidad ante la pregunta que le dirigió, así que asintió. – ¡Lo sabía! Creí verte con Yamato la otra noche. ¿Qué hacían por allí? ¿Iban sólo ustedes dos?

― ¿Conoces a Yamato? –preguntó curiosa Sora. Sintió entonces que Ruki jaló de la manga de su camisa, llamándole la atención. ─ ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó a su prima.

― Tenemos que irnos, ¿recuerdas? –No era verdad y Sora lo sabía, pero a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió su prima, algo ocurrió. Así que miró a la estudiante de tercer año y sonrió con pena.

― Es verdad, tenemos que irnos. Hablaremos mañana. –Se despidió educadamente a diferencia de la Makino, quien no le dedicó nada más que un asentimiento rápido a la Kurosawa.

― Claro. Saluda a Matt de mi parte. –Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a caminar en compañía de sus demás compañeras.

Ruki y Sora avanzaron con mucha velocidad fuera de la Institución gracias a que la primera apuraba el paso. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos, Sora detuvo a su prima jalándole del brazo, preguntándole qué sucedía con ella. ¿Por qué de repente cambió su actitud ante Reiko? La Makino la miró en silencio un momento y luego suspiró.

― Esa chica no me agrada. –Sora iba a protestar, después de todo, Reiko estaba en su mismo año, salvo que en salones distintos. ─ ¿Desde cuando hablas con ella?

― Pues… ─Haciendo cuenta de ello, era la primera vez que la Kurosawa hablaba con interés con ella. Normalmente eran saludos y pocas palabras, como meras conocidas. Comprobó el punto que angustiaba a su prima, pero no le daba el completo crédito. –Es la primera vez. ¿Qué ocurre, Ruki? ¿Por qué estás tan paranoica?

― La conozco porque he oído hablar de ella, no es de fiar. –Viendo que sus palabras no eran suficiente para su prima, buscó las palabras para continuar. –No conozco lo suficiente a Yamato, pero sé que esta chica le trajo problemas.

― ¿Problemas? ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¡Sólo mantente al margen con Kurosawa Reiko, ¿bien?! No estoy al tanto de la historia completa, pero si tienes dudas al respecto, será mejor que hables con Matt sobre el tema. –Sin esperar reclamos posteriores, le dio la espalda a la mayor para retomar su caminata.

Sora, tratando de no quedarse atrás, inició un ligero trote y redujo la velocidad al alcanzar a su prima. Todo aquel misterio estaba incomodándola pero Ruki tenía razón. Si deseaba saberlo, sería mejor que lo hablase con el protagonista de los hechos.

Su prima se despidió de ella cuando hubieron llegado al negocio Takenouchi. Como todos los días después del colegio, Sora iba a ayudar a la tienda de su madre, cumpliendo el turno de la tarde en compañía de otra empleada de la tienda. Cuando llegó, Takumi la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza debido a que estaba atendiendo a otros clientes.

Sora cruzó el negocio saludando a los clientes y fue a la pequeña oficina que se separaba del salón principal, allí se hallaba un escritorio medio de metal, una mesada con papeles de envoltorio festivos y otros elementos. Detrás de la puerta se ubicaba un perchero de dónde colgaban delantales verdes, lo tomó y se lo colocó, para de ésta manera, volver al salón principal para ayudar a Takumi con los clientes.

La tarde fue transcurriendo lentamente, pero con los ingresos acostumbrados. Era temporada de jazmines así que la mayoría venía buscando un ramillete de éstas maravillosas flores. Cuando las cinco de la tarde tocó en el reloj, la puerta de la tienda se abre con el acostumbrado timbrado que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

― Bienvenido. –Saludó Sora pero se sorprendió de encontrar a Yamato surcando el umbral del salón. ─¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Normalmente se alegran de verme. –Sora sonrió ante el comentario y salió desde tras del mostrador para saludar a su amigo.

― ¿Buscando flores?

― Oh, por supuesto. Pensaba en regalármelas a mí mismo. ¿Eso es raro? –Sora se reiría de las ocurrencias del Ishida si es que el chico no portara un semblante tan distraído y distante. Algo lo inquietaba.

De la misma manera en que él podía leer la mentira en su rostro, ella podía saber cuándo algo le sucedía, lo invitó a que tomara asiento frente a su mostrador. Él aceptó la invitación, se quitó la correa de su mochila para ponerla en el suelo y finalmente, se sentó sobre la butaca alta que lo esperaba frente a la mesa con vidrio.

― Es raro que vengas aquí.

― Lo sé. No quería ir a casa, nadie está allí de todas maneras, así que sólo caminé y mírame, acabé aquí. –Apoyó sus codos sobre la superficie dura de la mesa y miró el detalle que la madera poseía.

― ¿Es este el momento en que te doy un trago mientras limpio distraídamente la cantina, esperando a que me cuentes qué te sucede? –Yamato sonrió ligeramente a lo que ella prosiguió. –Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

Matt la miró un segundo, pensando si era lo correcto hablarle sobre el tema. Después de todo, la involucraba enormemente, pero no deseaba que se sintiera culpable al respecto… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de la puerta se abrió y ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver quién ingresaba. Era una mujer mayor con un extraño sombrero que prefirieron omitir para no pasar por maleducados. Sora miró a su amigo con cierta preocupación, sin embargo, Matt sonrió.

― ¿Dónde consigo ese delantal?

.

Llegaron hasta el Hospital Central de Odaiba, tras haber comprado unas violetas en una florería cercana al centro de atención médica y fueron hasta la secretaria principal de planta baja a registrarse. En el instante en el que se acercaron a la mesada blanca, la secretaria saludó con notoria familiaridad a la Inoue, revelando que la chica llevaba tiempo viniendo a aquel lugar. Mimi, al darse cuenta de ello, no sabía si sonreír o no; las visitas al hospital se habían convertido en una actividad diaria, a pesar de ser algo poco agradable el tener verse en aquella rutina.

La castaña miró a su alrededor, era un Hospital del estado y por más atractivo que pudiese verse superficialmente, aquellas paredes blancas conocían la verdadera realidad de aquel lugar. Una punzada de dolor se concentró en su pecho al imaginar a Yolei asistiendo todos los días a aquel lugar sin descanso ni reproches, visitando a una persona que no guardaba lazos sanguíneos con ella… _«No, lo que la une a Osamu es algo más fuerte»_, pensó Mimi se apretó el cuello de su camisa blanca.

─ ¿Meems? ─la voz de Miyako la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, así que se volteó a verla. La peliviolacea le indicó que debían continuar su trayecto hasta el elevador. ─Estás algo ausente… Es la primera vez que vienes a un hospital ¿no?

Mimi la miró sonrojada y algo avergonzada con ella misma. De hecho, lo era y se sentía tan egoísta al nunca haberse dado cuenta de lo que otros debían padecer. A veces le resultaba ridículo pensar que no todos tenían sus mismas posibilidades como para tener un médico de cabecera que la atendiera a domicilio, pero viendo lo que su amiga debía vivir y de una manera desinteresada e incondicional. _«Sigues siendo una ilusa, Tachikawa» _pensó. Nunca se había imaginado verlo desde el otro punto, en donde la gente se encuentra.

─ Tranquila, no es tan malo como parece, ─siguió hablando Yolei. ─no verás gente amputada ni órganos al aire cómo en las películas.

─ Qué tranquilizador. ─murmuró sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Al llegar al piso deseado, bajaron de la cabina del ascensor para que la Inoue fuese quien marcara el trayecto a seguir. Mimi contaba en su mente las habitaciones que iban pasando hasta que vio detenerse a Miyako. La peliviolacea se paró frente a una puerta, semejante al resto que fueron dejando atrás salvo por la enumeración _538_ que llevaba la pieza de madera en color dorado. La de lentes llamó con unos pequeños golpes, que enseguida fueron atendidos por Ken Ichijouji. El muchacho sonrió con alivio al ver a Yolei, entonces sus ojos le enseñaron que la chica no venía sola. Palpable fue la sorpresa del Ichijouji al ver a Mimi plantada junto a su amiga.

─ No me mires así que me haces sentir incómoda. ─reclamó la castaña sonrojándose ante él, pues era cierto. Desde que Osamu ingresó a aquel lugar, nunca había ido a verlo. Reconocer esto sólo aumentaba el hueco en su interior.

─ L…Lo lamento. Que descortés de mi parte; pasen, por favor. ─y haciéndose a un lado, les dio paso. Mimi hizo entrega de las flores a Ken con una sonrisa pícara.

─ Un pajarito me contó que te gustan las violetas. Es gracioso, porque el cabello de Yols es igual. ─ante su, para nada sutil comentario, Ken se sonrojó notoriamente, rascandose la nuca con nerviosismo.

─ Vaya, éstos pajaritos de ahora… Van de chismosos. ─agradeció el gesto y tomando las flores, vacío un jarrón de rosas viejas para poner las violetas en él. ─Que lindo de tu parte, Mimi.

─ Oh, no es nada. ─Había dicho la Tachikawa abriéndose paso en la habitación, pero sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente cuando reconoció la figura de Osamu tendido sobre la cama, mientras todo a su alrededor era de un blanco sombrío, hasta la molesta máquina que pitaba el ritmo cardiaco del Ichijouji. Sus ojos fueron recorriendo todo el cablerío que tenía el muchacho de a penas unos veinte años, como la mascarilla de oxígeno que se empañaba con cada aliento expulsado por él. Sintió como si el pequeño hueco en su pecho se halla expandido por todo su ser.

― Tomen asiento, por favor. –habló con amabilidad el hermano menor y tras oírlo, Yolei se encaminó hasta el sofá negro con que contaba la sala. Mimi apartó la mirada de Osamu para así imitar a su amiga y sentarse a su lado. Ken hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado de Miyako.

─ ¿Entonces, ─preguntó Mimi, tratando de que no se notara el cambio en su semblante.─cuál es el diagnóstico de Osamu?

A pesar de que Mimi estaba al tanto de lo que acontecía gracias a que Yolei siempre hablaba del tema, no detuvo a Ken a que le hablase al respecto y se desahogara. Si era algo que el Ichijouji necesitaba en ésos momentos era tener personas a su lado que hicieran algo más que dar sus condolencias, como si Osamu estuviera muerto. El menor entre los hermanos paseaba su mirada de las chicas a la de un Osamu dormido, explayándose y dejando que todo lo que pensaba al respecto aflorara. Mimi también lo miraba esporádicamente, acostumbrándose a la imagen; volvió su atención a Ken y tanto ella como Yolei lo vieron apretar ligeramente sus rodillas con sus manos, como dándose fuerzas para continuar hablando. Finalmente, añadió.

─…Pero confío en que mi hermano se despertará. ─Mimi lo miró con ternura y entonces el muchacho sonrió sin darse cuenta de ello, quizá recordando algo. ─Siempre odió los hospitales.

─ ¿Más que las alturas? ─preguntó Yolei con una sonrisa triste. Ken la miró sonriendo también.

─ Mucho más. ─volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor. ─Él…

─ Quiere despertar. ─habló entonces Mimi volviendo a mirar a Osamu, pero llamando la atención de los otros dos presentes. Al sentir la mirada de sus acompañantes, sonrió con confianza. ─Creo que está haciendo todo lo posible por salir de aquí.

─ También lo creo. ─dijo en un susurro Ken. ─Gracias.

Ken siguió hablando sobre anécdotas del mayor, pero a pesar de escucharlo, Mimi no podía apartar sus ojos de Osamu. Sentía cómo una extraña sensación de familiaridad se apoderaba de ella, _«dejavu»_ pensó, pues su mente le decía que ya había estado en una situación parecida, como si hubiera visto a Osamu en aquella cama pero hace tiempo atrás. _«No, no era Osamu a quien recuerdo, pero sí había alguien en su misma situación.»_

─ ¿Irán luego a algún lugar a pasear? ─la voz de Ken la despertó de su ensoñación, volviendo su vista al mencionado.

─ No lo sé, ─dijo ahora Yolei, mirando a su amiga. ─ ¿Aceptaras mi propuesta de ir a tomar algo?

─ Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mí, Yols. Quédate. Tanaka está esperándome abajo, después de todo. ─ante la mirada ceñuda de la Inoue, Mimi suspiró derrotada. ─ Bien, pero yo pago.

Y allí se inició una nueva discusión entre las dos jóvenes, de aquellas que Ken ya estaba acostumbrado; sabía, entonces que lo mejor era sonreír como si nada. Lo más estúpido que podría hacer, era intervenir.

Cuando se decidieron a marcharse, a Mimi pareció reconocer una urgencia en los ojos de su amiga de lentes. La Tachikawa miró a la pareja, supo entonces que Miyako deseaba un momento a solas con el Ichijouji. La presidenta estudiantil sonrió entonces se puso en pie, llamando la atención de la pareja.

─ Tengo que hacer una llamada, así que tómense su tiempo. ─les guiñó el ojo para así caminar hacia la salida, dándole el tiempo que necesitaban para despedirse. La castaña no podía evitar verlos sin sentir un mínimo de envidia. La forma en que Ken miraba a Yolei o que la mano de la peliviolácea buscaba la del Ichijouji. _«Mágico»_, pensó.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a su amiga en un arranque de rabia aquella ocasión en que habían discutido. Decir que se sentía culpable era poco. No había nada falso en lo que ellos sentían, era tan correspondido como toda historia de princesas que cualquier chica sueña tener.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se recostó por la pared, mirando el techo blanco de aquel pasillo. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó en Michael. Sí, era el tipo de muchacho que te toma las manos con delicadeza y te las besa ante un atardecer, o que te susurra versos dulces cuando estén tirados sobre el prado verde. Era el sueño de toda muchacha como ella, quien idealizó desde pequeña a su "Príncipe Azul" y ahora era realidad. Dejó escapar una sonrisa de sus labios. Aún podía sentir los labios del Borton sobre los suyos y la calidez y suavidad que lo caracterizaban.

Cerró los ojos al acariciar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, pero al tiempo en que lo hizo otro sabor y otro tacto vino a su mente, uno donde la ternura no era su característica primordial, sino la fuerza, la impertinencia y el éxtasis. Besos salvajes y mordeduras en sus labios que podían volverla loca. Llegó al recuerdo el tacto atrevido de aquellas manos que en tan poco tiempo se adueñaron de ella y su ser más primitivo le rogaba que regresaran. El mismo que se despertaba ante el tacto que su piel experimentó con las grandes y cálidas manos del dueño de esos besos. Oyó en su interior su ronca voz susurrándole cosas que la podrían hacer delirar de la vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo del deseo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al verse pensando de esa manera. ¡Ella no era así! ¡¿Desde cuándo tenía ese tipo de pensamientos por un muchacho?! ¡Era una dama, por el amor de Dios, no una salvaje!

_« ¿Y si siempre has sido así…?»_

Una voz resonó en su interior. Recordaba a su madre recriminándole que ella había cambiado, que no era así la Mimi que ella conocía… Pero, ¿y si ella nunca fue de la manera en que todos creían? ¿Y si…?

¡NO! Aquello era inaudito, se dijo. Negó con la cabeza. Yolei tenía razón, el mejor favor que pudo haber hecho Yamato por ella era el de alejarse por su propia cuenta; esa clase de chicos sólo traían problemas y ella no era de las que buscaba ese tipo de cosas. Se enderezó y arregló el uniforme que aún llevaba puesto. Ella era Tachikawa Mimi, una chica digna de la realeza, llena de virtudes y sin ningún atisbo de salvajismo.

Y mientras ella se recordaba quién era y lo que no, Yolei tenía un debate interno que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Ken tocó su brazo con cariño, llamándola a pisar tierra. Ella lo miró en silencio, tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pero él sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

― ¿Yols? ¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó con tranquilidad. ─Has estado un poco callada.

―… ─Ella no podía responder aún, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Entonces sus ojos fueron hasta la camilla donde descansaba Osamu y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo sus impulsos. Aspiró con profundidad. Sintió entonces la mano del Ichijouji sobre su hombro. ─¿Qué somos? –Preguntó casi inaudiblemente.

El muchacho a su lado no comprendió las palabras de Yolei, así que ella elevó su rostro, cuyos orbes estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de la comisura de éstos. Ken se sorprendió al verla así, entonces los labios de Miyako se volvieron a abrir, replanteándole la misma pregunta.

― ¿Qué venimos a ser nosotros, Ken? –El muchacho no pudo evitar echarse para atrás ante aquella pregunta y este gesto dejó sin palabras a la joven. Ya tenía su respuesta.

― ¿P…Por qué preguntas eso?

― Llevamos tiempo de… ésta manera. –Dijo señalando el agarre entre sus manos que poco a poco iba aflojándose. Ella ahogó un sollozo, se dio fuerzas para poder seguir hablando. –Pero aún no tengo idea qué somos… O ¿qué soy para ti?

Ken soltó la mano de Yolei y se puso de pie entonces acercándose hasta la cama de su hermano, dándole la espalda a Miyako. Ella enmudeció ante aquel gesto por parte del muchacho, su mano nunca sintió tanto frío como cuando él se alejó de ella. La cerró y sintió como su puño comenzaba a temblar, pero no sólo éste, sus hombros mostraban un ligero temblor. _«No… no llores… No ahora…»_ con éstos pensamientos, se mantuvo erguida, conteniendo las ganas que tenía para desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

―…No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar del tema. –Dijo entonces Ken tras una pausa muy prolongada.

― ¡¿Y cuándo será?! –Explotó Yolei sin contenerse o a las lágrimas que ahora ya corrían por sus mejillas. Ken la miró sobre el hombro con el ceño fruncido. Ella contuvo un sollozo al ver la forma en que la estaba mirando. Desde que lo conoció, nunca la había mirado de aquella manera, como si no la conociera. De pronto, una distancia abismal se formó entre ambos. Se paró del asiento cabizbaja, no podría permanecer allí por más tiempo sin deshacerse en llanto y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. ―Mimi… Me está aguardando. –Fue lo único que dijo para salir de la habitación y toparse con su mejor amiga haciendo gestos raros y una posición de batalla.

─ ¿Tan rápido? ─preguntó Mimi sin percatarse del estado de Yolei hasta que dio con las mejillas húmedas de su amiga. Todo rastro de diversión en la Tachikawa desapareció para que su ceño se frunciese. Los orbes marrones de Mimi dieron hacia la puerta que las separaba de Ken. ─Ese chico me va a oír… ─pero antes de que diese otro paso más, Miyako la tomó del brazo para empezar a caminar, poniendo distancia entre ellas y la habitación de Osamu. ─¡Yols, detente!

─ ¡No, tú detente!

─ ¡Pero tú no…!

─ ¡Estoy perfectamente! ─se detuvo para mirarla y fingir que las lágrimas dejaron de correr por su rostro. Mimi frunció sus labios y se encogió de hombros de forma vencida. ─S…Sólo necesito un baño, ¿de acuerdo?

Miyako comenzó a caminar en busca de uno, seguida de cerca por su amiga e ingresaron al primero que hallaron. Por más insistencia que pudiese imponer la castaña, Yolei no quería hablar del tema, sólo se limitaba a limpiarse el rostro frente al espejo y arreglarse el cabello. Cuando se secó la cara, tomó un poco de maquillaje que guardaba en su bolsón pero aún estaba con el shock del momento, aquello era evidente al ver como sus manos temblaban. Yolei maldijo en su mente al darse cuenta de su estado, le sería inútil aplicarse el polvo por las mejillas. Fue entonces que la Tachikawa tomó el frasquito del polvo y la plumerilla, para ser quien le retocara el maquillaje a su amiga.

― Sé que no quieres decirme qué pasó con Ken y aunque yo te he contado todo lo mío, confiándote mis cosas como buena amiga que soy… ─Sonrió ante la mirada cansina que le dedicó su amiga. –Tienes mi completo apoyo.

― Eres muy buena haciendo sentir mal a las personas, ¿te lo han dicho? –Contestó Yolei en broma, pero con cierta fortaleza al oír las palabras de su mejor amiga.

― Y me sale tan natural. Creo que es un don. –Sonrió, finalizando su tarea. –Listo. –Entonces le tendió sus utensilios, que Miyako volvió a guardarlos dentro de su bolsón, para ponerse de vuelta los lentes. –Ahora, tenemos una cita importante en Café La Boheme [8].

Salieron del baño y fueron directo al ascensor más próximo, el cual se iba cerrando cuando llegaron. Un hombre un tanto mayor las vio corriendo en dirección al elevador e hizo que detuvieran las puertas de la cabina, brindándoles la oportunidad para ingresar. Muy amablemente, las jóvenes agradecieron al hombre y se ubicaron junto a él y unas personas más dentro del cubículo de metal, cuyas espaldas los envolvía un blindex transparente, enseñándoles el patio interno del hospital que contaba cada piso.

El transcurso del pequeño viaje pasó en silencio, viendo como subían y bajaban personas de él. Cuando la luz que indicaba el piso al que llegaron, dio en el segundo piso, el amable hombre se despidió de ellas con un cabeceo leve que correspondieron, sonrientes. Siguieron su trayecto, pero a diferencia de hace un momento que iban calladas, una mujer de quizá unos treinta años tocó el hombro de Mimi.

― Disculpa mi inoportunidad, pero ¿es un bolsón original de Dolce y Gabana? –Mimi sonrió ante la pregunta, como cual niña a la cual le han halagado por su dibujo.

― Así es. Me lo compré cuando fui a Milán hace unos años atrás.

― ¡Oh, qué maravilla! Mi esposo y yo siempre hemos deseado ir de vacaciones por allí, pero con los niños…

― ¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos tienen? –Preguntó Mimi curiosa, pues sus padres nunca tuvieron problemas de llevarla a ella. Aunque claro, era hija única.

― Tenemos tres niños, así que nos resultaría muy costoso ir con ellos. –Mimi palideció ante la cifra.

Mimi estaba muy ocupada hablando animadamente a diferencia de Yols, quien mantenía los mismos pensamientos que involucraban a Ken o eso fue hasta que la puerta del ascensor se abrió, permitiéndole a la Inoue el panorama de la planta baja del lugar, al igual que la desagradable sorpresa que se llevó al reconocer a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

Yamato estaba registrándose en la secretaria de planta baja, vistiendo aun su uniforme del colegio; claro que eso no fue lo que alarmó a la de lentes, sino al hecho de que Matt no estaba sólo. A su lado se ubicaba una chica pelirroja con el uniforme del Instituto Superior de Chicas sosteniendo un ramillete de rosas.

Sintió como si le hubiesen derramado un balde entero de agua congelada al reconocer realmente a la muchacha: era la misma que conocieron en aquel bar donde el Ishida y su banda habían tocado; más específicamente: "la manzana de la discordia". La pareja de jóvenes acabaron la gestión con la secretaria, por lo que habían iniciado su caminata en la dirección del elevador. Su misma dirección. El encuentro era inevitable… O quizá no.

Oyó a Mimi despedirse de la mujer con quien empezó a tomar conversación y la simple idea de que la Tachikawa viera la misma escena que la dejó helada, le aterraba. Tenía que distraerla.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que a unos metros de ellas, se encontraba las puertas principales cristalinas que enseñaba la calle Daiba[9] quizá lo mejor era salir por la puerta noroeste que llevaba a otras calles no principales, sólo que ninguna de ellas conducía al Café La Boheme. No interesaba aquel detalle, sólo quería que Mimi no viese nada de aquella escena tan poco alentadora. Tomó el brazo de la Tachikawa y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta noroeste, pero enseguida Mimi frenó a su amiga.

― ¿Qué haces, Yols? Tenemos que ir por la calle Daiba si queremos ir a Le Boheme. –Se soltó de su amiga con diversión, creyendo que Yolei sólo estaba desorientada.

Sin embargo, la peliviolácea estaba pendiente de que Yamato y aquella chica estaban acercándose cada vez más hacia donde estaban ellas. Tenía que pensar rápido, se dijo.

― ¡S…Si, lo olvidaba…! Pero quería comprar algo en aquella tienda. –Dijo señalando por la tienda de antigüedades que las esperaba en la calle noroeste al hospital.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? Pero si a ti no te gustan esas cosas. –Se alejó de su amiga, pero ésta volvió a estironear de su brazo. Cansada de juegos, se soltó con violencia de Yolei. ─¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué no quieres ir por allá?! –Dijo volteándose a la puerta principal, pero en aquel acto, su mirada interceptó directamente con los de Yamato.

Mimi quedó de piedra al verlo caminar hacia su dirección en compañía de Sora y un ramillete de rosas rojas perladas. Él también advirtió su presencia y detuvo sus pasos por un momento, mirándola con la misma sorpresa poco agradable que representaba aquella escena. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta a la Tachikawa, pero entonces recordó lo que se había dicho fuera de la habitación de Osamu. _«Tú no eres así…»_

Quitó su semblante de sorpresa y la reemplazó por una totalmente seria, recobrando la compostura, se irguió y lo miró a los ojos como cuando lo conoció por primera vez y se dijo a sí misma que un fulano con aires de roquero no iba a arruinar su candidatura.

Yolei miró con preocupación a su amiga hasta que aquella mirada seria apareció en su rostro, fue entonces cuando supo que Mimi no dejaría que Yamato volviese a tomar el control. Por su parte, Matt volvió a recuperar el paso en compañía de su acompañante, quien observaba la escena con notoria curiosidad. Los ojos azules del Ishida la observaron con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo hacía y una sonrisa de costado se forjó en él.

― ¿Aún quieres ir a Le Boheme, Yols? –Preguntó Mimi sin mirarla porque sus ojos no se apartaban de los azules de Matt. –Pues andando. –Sin esperar palabra alguna de la Inoue, Mimi fue avanzando a paso firme hacia la dirección de Yamato.

Yolei no se quedó atrás y la alcanzó con un pequeño trote que se normalizó posteriormente. Entonces lo vio, vio el cambio que había en ella. Mimi cruzó al lado de Matt, pero esta vez, su mirada estaba puesta al frente.

Si Yamato creía que ella seguiría llorando como una niña pequeña porque él la rechazó, estaba muy equivocado. Y por la forma en que ella actuó frente a él, estaba segura que ya se dio por enterado.

.

Sora se acercó a la recepción del piso seis que pertenecía a Pediatría y Maternidad. Buscó con la mirada la habitación que correspondía a quien iba dirigido las flores que traía con ella. Aquel día una señora hizo un pedido de flores para su nuera que acababa de dar a luz a su nieto y como la mujer no podía ir a llevárselo, Sora y Matt hicieron un trabajo extra en ir a entregárselo.

─ ¿Me ha dicho Suzuki Aiko? ─preguntó la recepcionista al verificar entre sus expedientes.

─ Así es. Estas flores la ha enviado su suegra. ─informa Sora con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Vienen juntos? ─preguntó la de uniforme al mirar a Matt sentado entre el compendio de sillas en la sala de espera. Sora asintió. ─Bien, la señora Suzuki se encuentra en la habitación 625.

La pelirroja agradeció a la mujer y se giró para ver a Yamato e indicarle la habitación a la cuál tenían que ir, pero encontró a su amigo sentado con la mirada fija en sus pies y un aire ausente. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, como si fuera un ente ajeno a la realidad. Desde pequeño, el niño era reservado y meticuloso, aguardando el mejor momento para hablar o actuar. Claro que el chico que tenía enfrente no estaba en sí, parecía que dentro de su cabeza se estaba desarrollando un tremendo conflico, pues tenía el ceño fruncido.

Se acercó a él y tocó su hombro, despertándolo de su ensoñación.

─ ¿Te quedarás a calentar el asiento? ─sonrió ella para indicarle que la siguiera.

Matt no esperó para levantarse y seguirla. Sora fue contando las habitaciones que estaban cruzando hasta hallar la 625. Matt dio un par de golpes y tras un momento la puerta se abrió. Un hombre joven de quizá 27 años los recibió.

─ Entrega de flores para el recién nacido y su madre. ─anunció Sora con una sonrisa. El hombre la miró con extrañeza así que Sora añadió. ─Son de su madre.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con notoriedad ante tal mención y con torpeza se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso. Tanto Sora como Matt ingresaron pidiendo el debido permiso y la imagen de una mujer recostada al final de la habitación, cargando a un pequeño bebé envuelto en sábanas azules, los hizo detener sus pasos.

─ Muchas Felicidades, Señora Suzuki. ─dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes, para que luego Sora avanzara un poco más enseñando el racimo de rosas que traía con ella.

─ Oh, muchas gracias. ─sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, volviendo su vista al bebé. ─ ¿Quién las envía?

─ Son de mi madre, Aiko. ─habló el hombre con clara emoción que fue igualada por su esposa.

Al principio, a los jóvenes les resultó extraño que haya tanta conmoción por parte del hombre en saber el remitente de las flores, pero al ver que ante tal mención, los ojos de la dama se mostraron llenos de sorpresa y admiración, compartieron una mirada unánime. Ante su desconcierto, la reciente madre rio por lo bajo, abrazándose más a su bebé.

─ Lamentamos tanto dramatismo, ─se excusó el reciente padre tomando posesión de las flores. ─es sólo que mi madre no había visto con bMetropolitano Daibas ojos nuestra relación.

Sora, que enfocaba sus ojos en el pequeño bebé, pasó su atención hacia el hombre tras oír esas palabras. Matt leyó aquella reacción y sabía lo que circulaba por la mente de su amiga. Se acercó a ella para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la Takenouchi, diciéndole con aquél gesto que su labor acabó allí. Ella asintió y así se despidió de la joven pareja.

─ Cariño, entrégales una propina a los chicos. ─animó la mujer, pero enseguida Sora negó con las manos.

─ No es necesario, se lo agradecemos.

─ Ya su madre nos ha pagado, pero muchas gracias. ─respaldó Matt.

Se despidieron de la pareja para así salir de allí. Todo era tan silencioso que ni siquiera ellos deseaban romper con aquella quietud, de esa manera cerraron la puerta con delicadeza y así fueron camino al elevador que se encontraba doblando la esquina del pasillo.

Yamato miró a su acompañante, tenía la vista fundida al frente, se notaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y él tenía una ligera sospecha de saber qué estaba sucediendo dentro de ella. Quizá sea por el hecho de que la conocía desde pequeña que podía entender el mecanismo de su mente. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, logrando que, con su tacto ella volviera a la realidad. La muchacha lo miró un momento, reconociendo la inquietud que produjo en su amigo. Sora formuló una pequeña sonrisa y así apartar nuevamente su vista de la del chico.

─ Se ve que la pasaron mal… ─a pesar de haberse dirigido a Matt, su voz se oyó como un susurro dirigido a sí misma. ─con una madre que no aceptó su relación.

─ No sé tú, pero me parece haber oído algo parecido. ─Matt le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga que ella respondió con un ligero golpe en el brazo.

─ No quiero hablar del tema.

─ Me lo he imaginado, es por esa razón que no he hecho preguntas al respecto. ─se rascó la nuca buscando sus palabras.─ Pero toma a esa pareja como ejemplo, ellos no…

─ ¿Se rindieron? ─cortó enseguida Sora de mala gana, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo. ─No se rindieron porque ella acabó embarazada… ¿Quieres que los tome de ejemplo? ¿Estás bromeando?

Yamato también frunció el ceño molesto por la actitud de la pelirroja. Llegaron hasta la puerta del elevador y apretaron el botón para llamarlo.

─ Olvídalo. ─sentenció Matt cansado. ─Tienes razón, sólo sería una mala idea.

─ Gracias. ─lo miró y suspiró. El ascensor abrió sus puertas, permitiéndoles el paso al interior. Para suerte de Sora, no había nadie dentro, así que se armó de valor para formular la siguiente pregunta. ─ ¿Me dirás que te sucede? ─Yamato la miró confundido a lo que ella enarcó una ceja.─ ¿De verdad me lo harás decir? ¿Qué luces como si hubieses entregado tu alma al diablo o algo así? ─Matt sonrió ante la comparación.

─ Habérsela entregado me ahorraría muchos problemas. ─se metió las manos a los bolsillos pero no dio indicios de alegar algo más.

Sora lo miró por un momento, esperando que la presión de su mirada lograra algo con él. Se cruzó de brazos, rindiéndose. Sora dirigió sus ojos a la pequeña pantalla donde indicaba el descenso de pisos que estaban llevando y mientras iba contabilizándolos, algo afloró en su mente. La imagen de aquella estudiante de cabellera larga y castaña con la cual se toparon al llegar al hospital.

─ Se debe a esa chica, ¿no? ─Matt la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se encontró con los orbes de la morena, sabía que no podría engañarla. ─ No, no soy tonta ni ciega. Vi cómo se miraron. Además, ¿no es acaso la novia de Taichi?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de vuelta, dando paso a dos personas del primer piso. Sora se hizo a un lado para darles paso y así volver a acercarse a Matt. Por su parte, Yamato miraba el frente con el ceño fruncido, cosa que llamó la atención de la Takenouchi. Bajó la vista por el brazo del Ishida y vio la clara tensión que provocaban los puños del chico.

El líder de la banda no era una persona muy demostrativa, muy pocas veces lo había visto reaccionar ante algo; normalmente, atinaba a hacer pasar y dejar que no le importe, pero al haber hecho mención de aquel detalle que involucra tanto a Taichi como a aquella chica, supo que no le gustó para nada enterarse de eso. ¿Debía preocuparse de la forma en que Matt estaba reaccionando? ¿Es que aquella muchacha significaba algo para él? Imposible, no era de los que se interesan por chicas de una noche. ¿Y si no lo era…?

─ Matt… ¿Estás bien? ─Sora tocó el brazo del Ishida y fue como si lo acabara de despertar. Él bajó la vista al piso.─ ¿No te lo había dicho Taichi? Él me la presentó de esa forma. ─Matt la miró un momento y luego relajó los hombros. Podría decirse que Sora se sintió mal de hablar sobre aquella chica pero no era así. Esa muchacha se estaba volviendo el centro de atención de sus dos amigos y admitirlo sólo acrecentaba el pesar que se acentuaba en su estómago.

─ Si te ha dicho eso, es porque estaba tratando de alejarte. ─contestó con voz baja para que sólo Sora lo escuchase. A su amiga le pareció apreciar que al decir aquello, él también trataba de asimilarlo. ─ Y no te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente.

─ Tú cara no dice lo mismo.

─ ¿Quieres que hable sobre Taichi y tú? ─retó el rubio. Ambos se observaron amenazadoramente para luego desviar la atención a otro punto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron delante suyo y entonces bajaron de la cabina junto al resto de personas que los acompañaban, dando paso a quienes deseaban subir. Los jóvenes estudiantes caminaron en dirección de la salida principal, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sora miró a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella sabía que su relación con Matt era más fraternal que cualquier otra cosa, el simple recuerdo de haberlo besado cuando pasaban más tiempo juntos, le provocaba una sensación de extrañeza; pero a pesar de ser consciente de ello, Sora no podía evitar sentirse un tanto ofendida, por no decir celosa, de que el problema que atormentaba a su amigo fuese una chica, ya que era consciente que Matt nunca estuvo realmente vinculado con ninguna mujer en sus relaciones y Sora no era la excepción pues para él, ella siempre sería la niña que conoció de pequeño en la escuela.

Por más que costara admitirlo, se arriesgaba a poner las manos al fuego al decir que la razón de aquel cambio en el líder de la banda, tenía escrito el nombre y apellido de aquella muchacha. Darse cuenta de eso sólo hacía que Sora sintiera rechazo hacia ella.

─ ¿Volvemos al negocio? ─preguntó Yamato a una distraída Sora.

─ Sólo si no tienes nada que hacer. ─sonrió cuando Matt se encogió de hombros.

─ Sabes que no. ─y con un ademán de caminar, ambos tomaron la dirección de la florería de la Takenouchi.

Continuaron sin hablar mucho por el camino de regreso. Yamato no era de los que amaba conversar largo y tendido, Sora lo sabía pero de todas maneras conseguía que sus caminatas fuesen entretenidas. Apreciaba a la Takenouchi por eso, siempre intentaba levantarle el ánimo, cuidaba de él como cuál hermana mayor que era; pero en esa ocasión, la chica estaba muy callada. Como si ella hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, lo miró y dijo.

─ ¿Quién es ella entonces?

_«Así que de eso se trataba»_, pensó Yamato rodando los ojos. El complejo de hermana mayor que poseía Sora tenía sus ventajas como desventajas y en ese momento se recordó por qué nunca les pidió a sus padres una hermana.

─ Escucha, de verdad no quiero hablar del tema y sé que tú tampoco deseas tratar con el asunto entre Tai y tú, así que…

─ Ya es un hecho que Tai y yo no podemos estar juntos en el mismo el mismo lugar. Creo que la posibilidad de que volvamos a ser amigos se volvió nula, pero eso ya todos lo sabían, ¿no? Los únicos en no darse por enterado éramos sólo él y yo. ─Se abrazó a sí misma y con los ojos puestos en sus pies mientras éstos andaban a paso tranquilo, continuó. ─Mi madre tenía razón… BMetropolitano Daiba, supongo que siempre lo supe, de que Tai y yo arruinamos las cosas esa vez, pero nunca quise admitirlo, así que ahora sólo se trata de pagar las consecuencias. De verdad, yo… No pensé que fuese tan difícil ponerle fin a las cosas estando ebria… ─una risa amarga salió de sus labios.

─ El alcohol sólo funciona como la adrenalina. ─Habló Matt. ─Frena el dolor por un momento para que, pasado el efecto, sientas con plenitud todo. ─Sabía esa sensación de deterioro cuando uno regresa a la realidad y se da cuenta que el sedar su mente y cuerpo sólo postergaba el dolor, no lo erradicaba.

Sora asintió a sus palabras. Miró a Matt un momento y supo que él sabía más al respecto de lo que cualquiera. Levantó sus ojos al cielo y pensó en su madre, en todo lo que ella le había dicho y por un momento la comprendió.

─ Mi madre… Se enamoró de un hombre al que creyó conocer. ─Matt la escuchaba con atención, pues era la primera vez que la oía hablando de su madre de esa manera tan íntima, normalmente rehuía de recuerdos del pasado. ─Mi abuela tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que ella se vea con aquel hombre y por más advertencias que recibió de su parte, ella luchó por estar a su lado… Pero muy poco duró su historia de amor. Él desapareció tras enterarse que iba a ser padre.

Matt abrió los ojos con una sorpresa desagradable. Él sabía que los padres de Sora estaban separados desde que ella era muy pequeña, pero nunca pensó que el hombre las haya abandonado cuando Sora estaba en camino.

─ Lo lamento… No lo sabía. ─susurró Matt tomando la mano de su amiga. Ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y pasado un momento, continuó hablando.

─ Entenderás por qué nunca hablé de esto con nadie, ¿no? ─El Ishida apretó con fuerza el vínculo que poseía con su Sora y ella se lo agradeció internamente.

Nunca había contado eso a nadie porque era recordarse cosas innecesarias. Era mejor ser la hija cuyos padres se divorciaron cuando pequeña, que ser la razón por la cual tu padre te abandona.

─ Pues mi madre teme que me suceda lo mismo. Es el mayor miedo que tiene porque cuando mi padre la abandonó, ella no tenía a dónde ir ya que su madre le dio la espalda. Si no fuese por la madre de Ruki… No lo sé. ─hizo una pausa para suspirar y mirar a su alrededor. Aún faltaba un poco para llegar a su destino, pero parecía como si el trayecto fuese de no acabar. ─Mi desliz con Tai, tu sabes… Fue un error que cometimos al beber en exceso en aquella fiesta del club de fútbol.

─ Me habías dicho que él te había llevado hasta tu casa cuando ya no podías estarte en pie. ─Sora asintió. Ella le había contado a grandes rasgos lo poco que recordaba de aquella fiesta que tuvo lugar tras las finales de temporada cuando habían ganado y cómo mérito al esfuerzo, se organizó una fiesta que tuvo lugar en la casa de uno del equipo.

Claro que, aun tratándose de Matt, prefirió evitar mencionar ciertos detalles cómo lo es la forma en que su madre acabó descubriendo el acto ilícito que su hija y el mejor amigo de ésta, cometieron. Y es que siendo la primera vez de una chica estando tan ebria como lo estuvo ella, detalles como cuidar de no dejar evidencias notorias, pasaban a segundo plano y más cuando la libido nublaba la visión de uno.

Su madre, anteriormente viajaba debido al trabajo que mantenía como organizadora de eventos y aquello vino como anillo al dedo cuando Sora despertó desnuda en su cama junto a un Taichi profundamente dormido.

Miedo, confusión y culpa era lo que corría por el cuerpo de la joven en esos momentos, por lo que echar como cual perro sarnoso a un muy confundido Yagami, era comprensible pero no fue correcto, lo sabía. La evidencia de sus actos estaba plasmada en sus sábanas, se sentía tan afligida, que lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de la mayor evidencia de todas, aunque a ¿qué precio? Vivir en un departamento tenía sus ventajas, pero tampoco era lo mejor del mundo si tus vecinas eran conscientes de que algo había ocurrido en tu casa viéndote llegar con un notorio estado de ebriedad, en compañía de un muchacho en tu misma o peor situación etílica para que a la mañana siguiente te vean echándolo del departamento y finalmente evidenciarte al tirar a la basura tus sábanas.

Las voces se esparcieron y los dedos comenzaron a apuntar a un sólo blanco, que cuando su madre lo supo, no sabía si sentirse enojada o humillada de que todo el vecindario tuviese a su hija al filo de sus lenguas.

Sora sabía que Matt no la juzgaría, nunca lo hizo y siempre estuvo para ella. Nunca podría terminar de agradecer todo el apoyo que recibió por parte del Ishida como de su querida prima Ruki. A pesar de eso, siempre latería en su consciencia el que ella y Yamato se volvieron muy cercanos a tal punto de llegar a salir juntos, a pesar de que él lo hacía más para no dejarla sola.

Sonaba estúpido, pero ella se sentía como en los viejos tiempos al lado de Matt, como cuando eran niños y eran tan unidos… Pero seguía palpitando en su interior que sólo utilizó a Yamato por un fin egoísta.

─ Las cosas suceden por una razón, nada es al azar. ─habló el muchacho, logrando que los orbes de Sora se centraran en él. ─No te lamentes por cosas del pasado, sólo sigue adelante. Es más sencillo.

Ella apretó el agarre que mantenía con él, sentirlo de esa manera le recordaba que no estaba sola. Acabaron por separarse cuando el negocio se materializó delante de ambos y una vez que entraron, Takumi los recibió con una sonrisa.

─ Estamos de regreso. ─dijo Sora acercándose al mostrador. ─Yamato se quedará conmigo atendiendo, así que puedes cederme tu turno, Takumi.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio, Sora? ¡Ah, eres un ángel! ─exclamó emocionada la muchacha.

─ Que no te engañe su ternura… ─bromeó Yamato. ─Me hará trabajar a mí.

─ No te quejes, Ishida. Tú te ofreciste. ─Sora lo fulminó con la mirada.

Luego de recoger sus pertenencias, Takumi se marchó muy contenta, diciendo que se iría a verse con su novio. Sora suspiró al verla marchar, sintiendo un poco de envidia de aquella felicidad que mostraba la joven.

─ ¿De qué te quejas? Estás conmigo, ¿no te basto? ─preguntó Matt fingiendo estar ofendido. Ella enarcó una ceja intentando no reírse del chico.

─ Ya, ya. No llores. ─ella se sentó tras el mostrador y Matt la imitó al sentarse frente a ella. ─Ahora dime… ¿Qué hay entre tú y esa chica? ─Yamato se pasó sus manos por el cabello, enseñando la frustración que sentía con su persistencia, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Sora. ─ ¿Qué? ¿En serio creíste que te he contado mis cosas por diversión? Vamos, suéltalo.

No tenía opción. Sora era una verdadera estratega, tal y como toda hermana mayor debía ser cuando de sacar provecho a su menor se trataba, aunque el mayor entre ambos fuese él. Suspiró derrotado.

.

La mañana estaba dando inicio nuevamente y casi por costumbre, Zoe despertaba antes de que su alarma sonara. La chica terminó de ajustarse los zapatos cuando su mucama se acercó a ella informándole que el chofer ya estaba listo y esperándola fuera. La rubia agradeció a la mujer y se dirigió hasta el comedor en donde se encontraba un anciano de mirada seria leyendo el periódico y una humeante taza de café a un lado suyo.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de ella, el hombre volteó a mirarla y un pequeño brillo vislumbró en los ojos del mayor, pero sólo eso, nada de sonrisas o gestos que le dijera algo. Ella bajó la mirada mientras avanzaba hacia él.

─ BMetropolitano Daibas días, abuelo. ─saludó la muchacha en italiano. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y dejó a un costado el periódico.

─ BMetropolitano Daibas días. ¿Ya te vas al Instituto? ─ella asintió. ─Bien. ─su abuelo le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él y así lo hizo. La mano del hombre formó una cruz en el pecho de su nieta. ─Buena suerte.

Ella agradeció la bendición, comenzando a caminar para volver a salir del comedor. Pero entonces, la voz de su abuelo volvió a resonar.

─ ¡Primavera, [10]─llamó antes de que ella desapareciera tras la puerta. ─no olvides que esta tarde tienes clase de ballet!

La rubia tragó saliva con cierta dificultad pero acabó por sonreír y asentir al mayor. Salió entonces de su casa para ir hasta el frente de ella en donde ya la aguardaba su limusina. Subió a la parte trasera y acomodó sus pertenencias a su lado. Al tiempo en que el vehículo se había puesto en marcha la música inundó el interior. Izumi sonrió cuando los ojos del chofer se visualizaron en el retrovisor, siendo consciente que el hombre ponía las canciones favoritas de la muchacha cuando ella iba a bordo.

─ ¿Cómo amaneció, señorita? ─saludó el hombre de mediana edad.

─ Muy bien, ¿y usted, Hatoyama?

─ De maravilla teniéndola aquí. ─Zoe rio ante aquel comentario. Era sabido que el chofer, así como el resto de los sirvientes dentro de su hogar, sentía un gran afecto hacia la muchacha al igual que ella hacia ellos, a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo viviendo en Japón. ─ ¿La dejaré nuevamente a una cuadra del Instituto, Señorita?

─ Así es. Ya sabes, no…

─ No quiere llamar la atención. ─completó la frase. ─Pero aún creo que debería de completar el viaje. Que no suceda como ayer que tuvo que cargar con todos esos vestidos. Mire si se les venía encima y caían al suelo.

La rubia sacó de su bolsillo el relicario de oro blanco que Koji recogió para ella. Acarició la superficie con lentitud y aunque sintiese aún una punzada de tristeza al recordar la forma en que había reaccionado el bajista ante las bromas de su compañero, diciendo que ella era una desconocida para él, el recuerdo de sus ojos ―oscuros y profundos― aceleraban su ritmo cardíaco.

─ Lo sé, pero no sucedió nada malo. Confío en llevar la misma suerte.

El día anterior fue la primera vez que había hablado directamente con aquel chico. Era decepcionante saber que él no la recordara como ella a él. Suspiró y miró a su ventana. Hace casi un año que ella había dejado su tierra natal para ir al de su querido padre; instalarse en Odaiba implicaba tantas cosas y una de ellas era iniciar de cero, algo que creía era lo que ella necesitaba.

Continuaron el mismo trayecto escuchando una selección increíble de música electrónica. Ella mecía sus pies al compás de Fall into the sky, disfrutando cada compás que el estilo fresco y adictivo del _electro h__ouse_[11] causaba en ella, sumergiéndose con la voz de Ellie Goulding y el remix de Zedd y Lucky Date. Observaba por la ventanilla y veía pasar casas y personas como un pliegue infinito de imágenes que corrían a su lado, sus ojos se entretenían con el juego de colores que pasaban delante suyo. Unas gotas de agua fueron estrellándose contra el parabrisas aumentando así la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que ella amaba.

Al detenerse el vehículo ante la luz roja del semáforo, fue cuando sus ojos dieron con una figura en específico, una cuya simple presencia expresaba un juego de claroscuro con lo que lo rodeaba. No pudo apartar la mirada de él y fue consciente que la lluvia iba en aumento al igual que sus pasos. Verlo empapándose cada vez más bajo el agua, sólo lograron que el recuerdo de _aquel_ día aflorara en su mente, de la forma en que él la había salvado la vida hace apenas unos meses atrás. _«De verdad… ¿No me recuerdas?»_ pensó con tristeza. Sus dedos se cerraron con mayor fuerza al rededor del relicario y sin pensarlo dos veces, habló.

─ ¡Estaciona el auto! ─El chofer, aunque desconcertado por la repentina orden, no discutió contra ella. Dobló en una esquina y paró el vehículo, entonces la miró.

─ ¿Sucedió algo, Señorita?

─ Sí, creo que me bajaré aquí. ─dijo sonriendo y a pesar de las protestas del chofer, ella bajó del vehículo y con la sombrilla a cuestas, escondida en aquella esquina, esperó que el Minamoto avanzara lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pasar desapercibida por él.

Koji se había colocado la capucha de su chaqueta y con los auriculares a cuestas, caminaba bajo la lluvia, disfrutando de las gotas que caían con tranquilidad. O eso fue hasta que la intensidad de las gotas aumentaron.

─ Maldita sea… ─dijo por lo bajo, amarrándose mejor la chaqueta. ─Y eso sucede por no traer paraguas.

─ Es una suerte que lo traiga yo. ─Comentó Izumi cubriendo a Koji con su paraguas.

El muchacho se sorprendió de verse libre de la lluvia, entornó entonces sus ojos hacia sus espaldas y vio la sonrisa de Zoe. Se quitó los auriculares y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

─ ¿Eres algún tipo de acosadora?

─ ¿Te han dicho lo agradable que eres? ─Izumi hizo un puchero que fue respondido con un rodar de ojos, y aunque no lo notara, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del Minamoto.

─ Supongo que gracias.

─ Supongo que de nada. ─Koji trató de disimular la gracia que le causaba el verla haciendo pucheros. ─ ¿Siempre vas sólo? ─preguntó al alcanzar su andar.

─ No, suelo ir con mi hermano pero está enfermo.

─ ¿Qué le sucede?

─ Es débil con la bebida. ─se encogió de hombros al recordarlo. Por lo que su madre le había dicho, Koichi no volverá al Instituto hasta al día siguiente por precaución, ya que el chico seguía sin despegarse del baño. La miró disimuladamente.─ ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre vienes sola?

─ Si, ─recordó a Hatoyama, su chofer pero prefirió no hablar de más. ─es aburrido pero qué se la va a hacer.

─ Para ti ha de ser un suplicio. Pareces ser una chica escandalosa.

─ ¡Ey, no seas tan amable, ¿quieres?! ─Lo sabía. Sabía que Koji era completamente distinto a ella, pues él se lo veía tan retraído y serio, mientras que ella no podía estarse quieta o callada por mucho tiempo. Sus comentarios, en lugar de molestarle, sólo acrecentaba la curiosidad que sentía por él; el chico desprendía tanto misterio que no podía sólo ignorarlo, ella deseaba conocerlo.

El Minamoto miraba al frente mientras que ella lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo. No sabía que llamaba más su atención, la forma en que sus ojos enseñaba tanta concentración en lo que tenía enfrente o la belleza que enseñaba, una peligrosa y que creaba una barrera ante todo aquél que deseara acercarse demasiado.

Izumi no pudo evitar recordar aquella pintura de Kawakami Gensai[12] que Hinata, su mucama tenía en su recamara. A pesar de que se tratara de una imitación, era muy antigua, se notaba por el color añoso que enseñaba la pieza de arte. En ella la figura del proclamado samurái se erguía junto con una mirada tan profunda que podía sentir que calaba dentro de uno. Era imposible no compararlo con la mirada de su acompañante, cuyas facciones eran indudablemente japonesas, una entidad tan propia que por un momento se sintió celosa de ello.

─ ¿Orimoto, no? ─ella se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Koji que por un momento creyó haber sido descubierta en el apogeo de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, el muchacho le señaló su hombro. ─ ¿No traes algún bolsón?

Ella parpadeó un momento sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero cuando se fijó en sus brazos cayó en cuenta de lo que él quería decir: se olvidó de su mochila en la limusina.

Deseó golpearse contra algo bien fuerte por haber sido tan distraída, pero necesitaba mantenerse calmada o Koji la tomaría por una completa distraída (cosa que era, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo).

─ S…Sucede que… _«Piensa, piensa, piensa»_ Me quedé a dormir en lo de una amiga y… Y pues me habré olvidado allí. ─comenzó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo. Koji la miró fijamente pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Iban acercándose al Instituto cuando Zoe y Koji visualizaron a un hombre vestido con un traje negro que agitaba su mano al aire. La escena resultó muy llamativa a ambos jóvenes pero lo fue más para la rubia al reconocer que se trataba de Hatoyama que la estaba llamando exageradamente mientras cargaba con su otra mano su bolsón.

─ ¿Conoces a aquel sujeto? ─preguntó Koji mirando con desconfianza al chofer. Por su parte, Zoe se sonrojó enormemente para así decir.

─ ¡Eeh, Señor Hatoyama! ¡Qué amable, me ha traído mi bolsón! No tenía por qué. ─la rubia fue corriendo hasta el chofer y tomando de la cartera, se acercó lo suficiente al hombre para susurrarle. ─Te lo agradezco, Hatoyama pero por favor, finge no conocerme.

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¿Está todo bien, Orimoto? ─Koji se acercó hasta ambos y miró fijamente al chofer, sin poderse aún tragar la historia que Izumi le había contado.

─ S…Si, te presento al señor Hatoyama. Es el padre de la amiga que te mencioné. ─Viendo que el chico de la bandana no se creía mucho la historia, lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior del Instituto. ─Muy bien, debemos ir adentro. Hasta luego, señor Hatoyama. Saludos a Gou.

El sirviente se quedó mirándolos caminar hacia el interior del recinto estudiantil, aún sin comprender completamente lo que acabó de acontecer. Izumi siguió avanzando a paso acelerado aun teniendo entre sus manos el brazo del muchacho. Koji la miraba con desconfianza, pero había diversión en sus ojos al percatarse de la forma en que ésta se comportó hace un momento, sin mencionar que se notaba tan nerviosa que ni cayó en cuenta que lo seguía tomando del brazo. La chica era pésima mintiendo.

─ Te agradecería que me soltaras, sé caminar por mi cuenta.

Cuando lo oyó, la chica miró a sus manos y vio que lo tenía bien sujeto. El sonrojo que ya traía encima aumentó considerablemente y se soltó del Minamoto, bajando la mirada a sus pies. No podía ser más idiota.

─ Lo lamento.

Antes de que Koji dijera algo más, ambos oyeron que alguien llamaba al Minamoto a lo lejos. Tanto el aludido como Zoe se voltearon a ver que Kazu venía acercándose a la entrada del Instituto al igual que muchos otros alumnos. El bajista carraspeó al ver y esto fue suficiente para que Zoe comprendiera la situación.

─ Será mejor que me marche. ─Él volteó a mirarla con curiosidad, pero sólo encontró una sonrisa en los labios de la de primer año.

No esperaba que Koji dijera nada e hizo bien, porque el muchacho sólo asintió. Una punzada de dolor la asaltó pero prefirió no darle importancia. Ella comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás y de ésta manera poder subir la escalera que la llevaría a su salón.

.

Mimi observó la lluvia caer desde el interior de su vehículo. Apretó con fuerzas el dobladillo de su falda, tratando de contener los impulsos que la asaltaban por marcharse nuevamente a su casa. _«Es solo agua, Meems. No hay trMetropolitano Daibas ni nada semejante»_ Era su única forma para tratar de calmarse y bajar del auto. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, controlada. Necesitaba tener la mente en calma para actuar como debía.

─ Señorita Tachikawa, ─la tenue voz de Tanaka le recordó que no estaba sola y que estuvo mirando la ventana por más de veinte minutos. Las clases estaban por dar inicio y por más que lo sabía, su cuerpo no accionaba. ─no se preocupe por la demora, la esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario.

Ella no volteó a mirarlo, pero asintió levemente a sus palabras. Él no tenía problemas para aguardar y ella lo sabía, pero no podía seguir temiendo y dejar que el miedo la controlara. Trataba de evitar pensar en Yamato pero aquella noche que estuvieron en su auto él la hizo sentir como nunca antes se había sentido: segura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces quitó el seguro a su puerta.

Tanaka la observaba silenciosamente, intentando no mostrar la preocupación que ella le inspiraba; sin embargo, la sorpresa no pudo disimularla demasiado cuando la vio quitando el seguro a la puerta. A pesar de que el temblor estuviera presente en sus manos enseñando el miedo que la apabullaba, ella se mantuvo firme. No podía deshacerse de sus temores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero el intento por conseguirlo ameritaba un cambio en ella. Tanaka bajó del auto y enseguida hizo lo mismo con el paraguas, cubriendo el espacio que tenía Mimi para bajarse del coche.

─ Que tenga una exitosa mañana, Señorita.

─ Ese es el plan. ─respondió con un ligero quiebre en su voz.

Ella no volvería a verse débil ante nadie más que ella misma. Ya no le daría el gusto a nadie de verla deshecha. Haría que se arrepintieran del día en que se burlaron de una Tachikawa.

.

Yamato veía por la ventana del aula como caía el agua, primero con pasivo andar y luego fue en aumento. Frunció el ceño al recordar a Mimi. ¿Cómo estaría en esos momentos? ¿Le afectaría incluso ver gotas de agua? Se negó a sí mismo. No podía tener la cabeza llena de esos pensamientos. Ella no tenía que representar ya nada en su mente y mucho menos en su vida. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, de esos que pareces entregar todas tus fuerzas en el intento. Apartó su mirada de la ventana y las centró en sus manos sobre su pupitre, las tenía amarradas en puños que ni él recordaba haberlas formado. Se deshizo de la fuerza en ellos y observó a su alrededor.

La maestra de física estaba a mitad de la explicación y él con la cabeza en las nubes. Tomó su lápiz en mano y volvió a anotar todo lo que la mujer había escrito en la pizarra. Sí que era rápida, hace un momento tan sólo una pequeña parte del acrílico estaba escrito pero al regresar a la realidad, ya había llenado todo cuanto su superficie le era permitida.

― Entonces, ¿qué ocurre cuando se incrementa la presión aplicada a una superficie de un fluido incompresible?

_«El incremento de la presión aplicada a una superficie de un fluido incompresible conteniendo en un recipiente indeformable, se transmite con el mismo valor a cada una de las partes del mismo.»_[13] Pensó al escribir. Estaba bien, siempre se sintió atraído por la física así que no era ningún esfuerzo seguirle el hilo a la maestra. Miró por encima de la cabeza de la docente al reloj que marcaba la primera hora desde que el timbre había dado inicio a las clases. A penas había pasado la primera hora y ya deseaba verse libre de aquel salón. Necesitaba pensar en sus escritos, la letra que faltaba para la melodía de Koji que aún les tenía de malas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba escribiendo sobre la última página de su cuaderno ideas que revoloteaban en su mente. Ninguna que vaya acorde al ritmo que el Minamoto proponía.

─ Maldita sea… ─Susurró o eso creyó, pues la voz de la maestra se detuvo.

Llamado por la curiosidad de no oír más la estridente voz de la mujer, levantó el rostro para fijarse en qué la había interrumpido. La mala noticia era que ella estaba mirando en su dirección. No podía ser, tenía que ser otra persona. Miró a sus espaldas pero no corría con buena suerte, pues era el último en la fila.

─ Le recuerdo, Señor Ishida, que esta sala es de aprendizaje, así que si es tan amable guárdese sus comentarios inadecuados para el receso.

Todos lo estaban mirando, algunos con sonrisas divertidas, otras con ceños fruncidos pero ninguno era el que esperaba. Se encogió de hombros y asintió a la docente; por su parte, ella regresó a lo que iba en la pizarra mientras que Matt ya había perdido por completo el interés en la clase y se entretenía en hacer un _brainstorm _en su cuaderno.

.

La hora del primer receso dio inicio y por ende, la hora de la tan nombrada reunión de directivos. Todos los presidentes de cada club en compañía de su vicepresidente y profesores asiduos a cada uno fueron ingresando a la sala de juntas que se empleaba para las sesiones de gran amplitud llevada a cabo por el centro de estudiantes.

Los asientos fueron llenándose de a poco, conforme el tiempo iba transcurriendo. Zoe observaba a la multitud creciendo para luego regresar su vista a la hoja con escritos que traía entre sus manos. Estaba nerviosa, eso no lo podía negar ni el más distraído del mundo al fijarse en cómo se encontraba la rubia.

¿Dónde quedó toda aquella facilidad para decir lo que pensaba a tal punto de hartar a las personas? Vaya a saber Dios, pues ella estaba aterrada. Volvía a releer la misma línea una y otra vez hasta darse cuenta que no avanzaba de allí. Se pegó en la frente y dio la vuelta la página para seguir leyendo.

Al ser ella la dadora de la idea madre del proyecto Hanami, Mimi estuvo de acuerdo en ceder la palabra a la Orimoto para que entrara en más detalles y además de darle la dirección del Acto cultural que había planeado. Era más de lo que había pedido y estaba tan emocionada que no durmió absolutamente nada la noche anterior de la alegría, pero en esos momentos no sabía si "alegría" sea la palabra correcta para describir a lo que latía en su estómago y pecho.

─ ¿Sabías que la mayoría de las personas que sufren de pánico escénico terminan vomitando?

Izumi pegó un respingo y miró a sus espaldas encontrándose con la mirada seria de Minamoto Koji junto con Ishida Yamato. Ella trató de parecer relajada, pero tenía la costumbre de que, cada vez que estaba cerca del primero, terminara por perder la calma, era ciertamente un alivio ver a Matt allí, de esa manera no tenía que concentrarse tanto en Koji.

─ Que suerte que no sufra de pánico escénico. –Respondió sonriendo, tratando de hacer pasar la sensación de vértigo que traía encima de ella.

─ ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Koji enarcando una ceja.

─ ¿Te parezco nerviosa? –Rió fingidamente. –Deberías de ir al oculista. –Mal chiste. Se abofeteó mentalmente y acabó por darle la espalda. –S…Sera M…Mejor que vayan a sentarse. Está por empezar la reunión.

Yamato observó la escena y una pequeña sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Kazu tenía cierta razón en lo que le había comentado y a pesar de verlo, no lo acreditaba. El vocalista golpeó ligeramente el brazo del Minamoto cuando éste daba indicios de marcharse. Koji lo miró dubitativo pero entonces Matt se alejó de él.

Zoe había devuelto su atención a sus anotaciones, sin oírlos decir nada más. Ella sólo esperaba que se fueran, ya tenía suficiente con el repentino nerviosismo que le provocaba hablar entre aquellas personas, como para sumarle la inseguridad que le provocaba el muchacho.

En vez de eso, sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, tensándose al oír la voz de Koji junto a ella.

─ Te diría que los imagines en ropa interior, pero no creo que quieras traumatizarte con algo así. ─sin nada más que decir, comenzó a avanzar dejándola atrás.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y un pequeño bufido se le escapó de sus labios, viéndolo marchar hasta situarse al lado de Yamato. Entonces cayó encuentra de que él estaba… ¿Estaba siendo amable con ella? O ¿es que estaba empezando a perder la cordura y le pareció escuchar que Minamoto Koji fue dulce con ella?

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a su hombro izquierdo y sonrió. ¡No, Zoe! Se dijo, deja de pensar en estupideces. Y volvió su atención a sus hojas para luego sentir un leve golpe sobre los hombros.

─ ¿Lista? –Preguntó ahora Mimi en compañía de Miyako. Zoe asintió. –Ya sabes cómo procederán las cosas, ¿no? Primero yo hablo y doy un breve discurso sobre el proyecto, luego Yolei –señaló a la muchacha a su lado. –citará a los miembros de los clubes, tomando lista y por último empezarás tú a explicar el proyecto en sí. ¿Vamos bien?

─ Perfectamente.

─ Buena suerte. –Dijo ahora Yolei para que tanto ella como Mimi se alejaran de la Orimoto.

La rubia respiró un par de veces para así seguirlas y tomar asiento en un lugar cercano al de Mimi. «Tranquila, todo saldrá excelente»

.

Para cuando Mimi y Yolei se sentaron, la sala se mostraba llena de estudiantes como de algunos maestros a cargo de los clubes, todos y cada uno sentados esperando porque la reunión diese inicio. La Tachikawa estudió rápidamente lo que la rodeaba y se encontró con los orbes castaños de Taichi, quien la miraba con total seriedad, pero un aire triste que le hizo fruncir el ceño y apartar la mirada, evitando prolongar el drama; dejó de enfocarse en el capitán de fútbol para así mirar otro punto y continuar con su escaneo. Todos estaban presentes, desde los clubes deportivos a los científicos y artísticos, sin poder faltar el club de música. Ishida y Minamoto, leyó desde los identificadores de papel responsando sobre la mesa que los señalizaba como tal.

_«Concéntrate, Meems»_ Se dijo a sí misma y centró sus ojos en los papeles que contaba. Cuando llegó la hora acordada para la apertura de la reunión, Mimi se levantó de su silla y dio un saludo general a todos los presentes.

─ Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer la presencia de todos dentro de ésta sala, desde alumnos como maestro, pues esto no podría ser posible sin la colaboración de ustedes. ─sonrió dando una vista general de todos los presentes y recibiendo una como respuesta. ─Como ya sabrán, el proyecto Hanami es el primero en realizarse en el año después de haberlo suspendido hace cinco y el que vuelva a formar parte como una actividad propia del Instituto compete mucha responsabilidad y lleva una carga de importancia, de por sí, muy grande. Es una de las tradiciones más bellas que tenemos, pero no se trata sólo de cumplir con una fecha en específico, sino en enseñar que el Instituto Odaiba es una sola entidad y trabaja cómo uno.

»Y la función del proyecto es exactamente eso, encontrar una forma de impulsar el trabajo en equipo, consiguiendo que de ésa manera, el cuerpo estudiantil vea con otros ojos que el aprendizaje no se basa sólo en memorizar libros o versos, sino que la cuestión erradica en el aprendizaje real… ─Todos guardaban silencio escuchándola con atención, asistiendo a sus palabras, sonriendo con ella; era verdad que la mayoría de los estudiantes como los maestros mismos, sentían simpatía por la presidenta Tachikawa, pues se veía tan transparente al hablar, transmitiendo dulzura como decisión. Además, era conocimiento de todos con quienes ella compartió salón a lo largo de sus años de preparatoria, el esfuerzo por verse como mejor alumna en el presente.

Una vez acabada su presentación, cedió la voz a su mano derecha, Inoue Miyako. La peliviolácea se levantó de su sitio al tiempo en que Mimi volvió a sentarse, tomó su lista de nombres presentes y comenzó a llamarla. Cuando iban oyendo su nombre, levantaban su mano derecha y afirmaban estar presentes para recibir una puntuación por parte de Yolei al lado de su nombre. Eran cuarenta alumnos, dos para cada club que se dividían en cuatro grandes áreas, las cuales contaban con cinco clubes específicas y a cargo de cada una estaba un profesor responsable.

Yolei volvió a sentarse y esa fue la señal para que Izumi se parase de su sitio. Lo hizo de golpe y sin gracia alguna, mostrándose rígida. Trató de respirar con tranquilidad y sus ojos dieron con los de Koji, dos orbes oscuros que la observaban detenidamente y aunque todos centraban sus ojos en ella, la italiana sólo podía verlo a él, porque cada vez que aquellos ojos se posaran sobre algo, él lo observaba con tanta calma y concentración como si fuese a entender el mecanismo de funcionamiento de aquello que llamó su atención… Ahora ella era el centro focal de la sala, y la de _él_. Caer en cuenta de ello generó una electrizante sensación y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero eso no la hizo acobardarse.

─ De acuerdo a la breve reseña de la Presidenta Tachikawa, me toca entrar con más detalles sobre cada una de las actividades aceptadas para ser desarrolladas en el Hanami, el cual cumplirá con cinco partes en tres distintos días, siguiendo el tratado de "Los cinco anillos"[14] de Miyamoto Musashi, pero adecuándonos a las actividades propias del Instituto como lo es el deporte, la ciencia, la cultura y el arte. De ésta manera lo que se desarrollarán en esos tres días, empezando por el Día uno, será una demostración de los antiguos deportes nacionales como el kendo, judo y sumo o lucha, seguida de danzas tradicionales como lo es el Mai[15] y Odori[16] y se finalizará con un concurso de comida.

»Para el Día dos, se iniciará con la proyección de la película Flor de Cerezo, seguido de una demostración de gimnasia artística como gimnasia acuática; se dará culmino con un festival de comida y concurso de sake. Y para finalizar, el Día tres habrá una exposición de arte antiguo y esculturas humanas, seguido del baile de Butoh, posteriormente la demostración del Acto cultural que incluye tanto teatro y música y de ésta manera, cerraremos el último con una demostración de fuegos artificiales. Antes de cada actividad culminante, se dará tiempo para realizar el Hanami desde el patio principal del Instituto, cuya vista da al Parque Metropolitano Daiba [17] –Al terminar de hablar, observó a su alrededor y vio mucha quietud. Entonces el maestro Aizawa Kaoru ―docente en el área de historia― elevó su mano derecha tomando la palabra.

─ ¿La directora Oda dio su consentimiento a estas actividades? –Mimi asintió y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre de mediana edad. –Pues entonces no tengo otra cosa que decir que suena maravilloso.

La aceptación unánime del gran grupo presente se elevó y entonces todos empezaron a hablar en conjunto sobre lo que correspondería mejor a su grupo o club, algunas disputas por tomar el control de las actividades que sonaron como a halagos para la Orimoto.

Koji miró a Matt a lo que éste sonrió, comprendiendo qué quería decir con sus ojos. Antes de ir a la sala, Kazu interceptó a los dos músicos con la orden de aceptar sólo y exclusivamente el papel como instrumentistas para el acto cultural del que todo el mundo hablaba. Al principio no entendían porque tanta obsesión con aquella actividad por parte del Shiota, hasta que éste sonrió maniáticamente.

─ ¡¿No lo ven?! ─dijo extendiendo las manos con exageración, logrando que tanto Matt como Koji retrocediesen un paso. ─ ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para nuestra banda! Imagínense que somos amos y señores de la parte musical, todos los que acudan al festival, gente de afuera del Instituto, nos conocerá… Podríamos hasta incluso llamar la atención de algún caza talentos…

─ Espera… ─dijo Koji interrumpiéndolo. ─ ¿Un caza talentos? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que haya uno?

─ No es necesario que vengan… ─Habló Matt de forma pensativa, hablando a modo de sólo él oírse, aunque ya tenía puesta sobre él la atención de sus compañeros. Miró a Kazu con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ─Si Mahoma no viene a la montaña…

─ ¡La montaña va a Mahoma! ¡Exacto, Yama! Podemos enviar invitaciones o incluso grabar el acto y que ésta sea nuestra carta de presentación.

Ahora Matt y Kazu miraban con ojos expectantes al bajista del grupo, quien al verse como centro de atención de ambos, los miró con extrañeza para después encogerse de hombros rendidos. No había elección, iban a aceptar tomar aquella tarea y así las fuentes de Ruki hiciesen su trabajo, consiguiendo que The Warrior Wolf sea conocido.

Mimi se levantó de su asiento y con aquella acción, todos comenzaron a guardar silencio para prestarle atención nuevamente.

─ Es motivador ver la predisposición de todos, pero necesitamos designar los puestos de cada club con respecto al proyecto, así que Yolei irá mencionando cada actividad y nominarán al club y la persona que creen corresponda para tomar dirección de la misma. –Hizo un ademán de dar continuidad al asunto así que Miyako tomó la palabra citando la primera actividad. ─ Lo has hecho muy bien, Zoe. ─Felicitó Mimi a la rubia en un susurro desde su sitio. Orimoto asintió complacida por ello y el rubor fue en aumento cuando volvió su vista a Koji, aunque éste no la estuviese viendo ya que estaba hablando con Matt.

─…Entonces la demostración artística va para…

Hikari levanta la mano al igual que Arikawa Momo, la presidenta del club de gimnasia artística.

─ Natación y Gimnasia. ─va anotando Yolei. ─ ¿Quién será el coordinador? ─las dos jóvenes se miran con una sonrisa tímida para que Kari hable seguidamente.

─ Creo que Momo tiene más experiencia. Sería un placer que guíe a los miembros del club de nado.

Momo asiente con una sonrisa entonces Yolei escribe su nombre al lado de la actividad. Los demás actos fueron mencionados y de la misma manera que Hikari y Momo, otras manos se elevaron solicitando la participación de su club en dicha actividad. De esa manera los clubes de Football, basket y kendo se anotaron para la demostración de deportes tradicionales; los del club de danza y volleyball tomaron participación para los bailes del día uno y tres; miembros del club de informática y escritura fueron quienes solicitaron la proyección de la película; el club de cocina y botánica se encargarían del festival de comida como de la competencia de sake; los del club de arte y biología harían la representación de las esculturas humanas; los fuegos artificiales sería responsabilidad del club de química, física y astronomía; mientras que el club de fotografía en compañía con la de periodismo se encargarían de las tomas del evento, sin mencionar que llevarían adelante y a conocimiento general, todas y cada una de las demás actividades como número importante para el periódico del Instituto; la decoración iba a cuenta de todo el Instituto, cada grupo ornamentando su zona y stands. Ya todo estaba prácticamente decidido, sólo faltaba una actividad…

─ Y para el acto conmemorativo tenemos a… ─Yolei leyó en su papel los clubes que faltaban por alistarse. ─ ¿Que me dicen, música, teatro e historia? ─tres manos se elevaron al ser mencionados. ─participarán en ésta actividad. Perfecto. ─anotó sus nombres. ─Ahora, todos saben que el coordinador principal de éste acto es Orimoto Izumi, ¿no? Lo que resta asignar sería un representante de cada área, es decir de la obra en sí y con los cuales, Orimoto trabajará de aquí en adelante. Bien, empecemos con la obra en sí…

─ Tomaré el rol de la obra. ─expresa Matsura Joshira, presidente del club de teatro. Mira a Yamato. ─Supongo que estarás de acuerdo en ser el representante del acompañamiento musical, ¿no?

─ Recuerda lo que había dicho Kazu, Yamato. ─escucha decir a Koji.

─ Lo sé, ─responde Matt con una tenue sonrisa. Aquella mañana, Hirokazu les había proporcionado una de las pocas grandes ideas que se le pudo ocurrir a fin de hacerse conocer y por fin conseguir la anhelada firma con alguna disquera. Era un hecho que iba a aceptar ser el coordinador del área musical, estaba en camino por levantar la mano cuando, otra voz lo interrumpe.

─ Con todo respeto, Ishida ─habla Mimi, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. ─somos conscientes de que tienen una banda y experiencia tocando en público, pero no creo que sean lo suficientemente flexibles para tomar éste rol.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos al mirarla, sin comprender por qué lo estaba llamando "inflexible". Ella se mostraba tranquila al hablar, como cuando dio su discurso inicial, pero algo le decía que aquello estuviese yendo por buen camino. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yolei añadió.

─ Creo que la presidenta tiene razón en éste punto… ─busca entre sus hojas y saca una lista de nombres. ─Hicimos una investigación sobre los estudiantes que tienen conocimiento musical y hallamos satisfactorios resultados, pues se podría formar un elenco de músicos con la variedad de instrumentos que ejecutan.

─ ¿Qué…? ─Tanto Matt como Koji miraban a su alrededor pasmados cuando vieron la aceptación colectiva a su propuesta. No podían permitirlo.

─ Tenemos conocimiento musical, considero que Yamato es apto para tal rol. ─discutió el bajista del grupo.

─ Pero el conocimiento que manejan se basa sólo en música pesada… ─responde Mimi a la protesta del Minamoto. ─Este acto necesita más… "Universalidad" y conocimiento de lo tradicional.

─ Nosotros contamos con esa universalidad de la que hablas ─contradice Koji con más fuerza. ─podemos encargarnos de esa actividad.

─ No es nada personal, Minamoto─ responde Mimi con neutralidad. ─Es sólo que queremos una presentación apta para todo tipo de gustos musicales, y en cuanto a mi opinión…

─ ¿Qué sabes tú esto? ─la voz grave y ronca de Matt se abrió paso entre la discusión de Koji y Mimi. Ella dejó de hablar para mirarlo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. ─Dices que no tenemos "universalidad", cuando en realidad nos estás privando de salir del supuesto cuadrado del que nos acusas. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de música? ─Hizo una pausa para luego continuar. ─Trato de imaginar cuál sería tu track list, Tachikawa y sólo se me viene a la cabeza músicas comerciales y superficiales.

Si anteriormente los cuchicheos privaban de un completo silencio, aquello se acabó cuando Matt confrontó de esa manera a la Presidenta. Nadie se atrevía a llevar la contraria a una autoridad como ella, pero no porque se tratara de Mimi, sino porque tenía un puesto que ameritaba respeto. Viéndose como centro de atención y tras oír semejante acusación por su gusto muscial, Mimi se irguió en su silla con el rostro sonrojado a causa de la vergüenza. Por su parte, Yamato no apartaba sus ojos de ella, mostrándole que no se quedaría callado viendo cómo ella le arrebataba lo que quería.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme sin siquiera conocerme? ─acusa la Tachikawa.

─ Oh, ¿es que acaso sólo tú puedes blandir tu índice contra las personas, mientras yo debo guardar silencio? Creo que la presidencia no es para alguien así. ─Más leña al fuego por cortesía del Ishida. El rostro de Mimi dejaba pálidos a los tomates en ese momento. Yamato sonrió de costado al ver el efecto de sus palabras en ella. Ambos contrincantes comenzaron a olvidarse en donde estaban y con quienes; como siempre.

─ En realidad, lo único por lo cual puedes acusarme es de buscar lo mejor para éste proyecto, cosa que creo no lo notas por lo egoísta que eres.

─ ¿Egoísta? –Ladró con repulsión. -¿Te has mirado al espejo?

Un maestro trató de intervenir en la discusión sin sentido de los dos jóvenes, pero enseguida fue aplacado por la voz de Mimi y en respuesta, la de Matt.

─ ¡Eres un impertinente, Yamato!

─ Es mejor que ser una niña mimada, Mimi.

Todos observaban atónitos la discusión. La mayoría, claramente sorprendido de ver con qué familiaridad se trataban. Los murmullos iniciaron y las miradas suspicaces que provocaba tal relación; claro que ni Matt o Mimi eran conscientes de tal detalle. Yolei miró a su amiga y luego al vocalista de la banda para así regresar su atención a sus hojas, buscando con presura alguna solución. Mimi se estaba olvidando que era una imagen pública y tenía que salvar la situación, como casi siempre que sucedía cuando Yamato estaba cerca.

─ En síntesis… ─habló Miyako. ─Podemos fusionar a la banda del colegio con los miembros que hemos seleccionado, así todos participarían. ─Tanto Yamato como Mimi siguieron observa amenazadoramente.

─ Por mí está bien… -Matt pareció recomponerse con la intervención de la Inoue. –Seré el coordinador de…

─ ¡No nos hagas reír, Yamato! ─Interrumpió Mimi, cruzándose de brazos. Koji se apretó el puente de su nariz, intentando reprimir el dolor de cabeza que aquella discusión estaba logrando. ─ ¿qué podrías saber tú sobre música que no sea el ruido que tocas?

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia, Koji lo sabía pero no intentó detener al cabreo de su líder. Matt se puso de pie, llamando con terror la atención de la gran mayoría; Yamato portaba una imagen imperturbable ante las personas, así que verlo de aquella manera, fuera de sus casillas, era algo nuevo. Las miradas se debatían en mirar a ambos lados, también sorprendidos cómo Mimi no se inmutaba porque ella no lo temía o quizá la cólera que sentía en esos momentos le impedía temerlo.

─ Aquí la pregunta es ¿qué sabes tú al respecto? ─Habló él arrastrando las palabras, generando aún más tensión en la sala.

─ Sé mucho más de lo que crees. Es más, me considero apta para llevar adelante el acompañamiento musical…

Matt resopló con burla, logrando que una venita comenzara a palpitar en la sien de la Presidenta.

─ Me gustaría verte intentándolo…

─ ¿Y por qué no lo hace? ─La voz de Izumi se ganó la atención de la sala, como de los adversario que habían convertido aquella sala en una revuelta. –Creo que la presidenta…

― Ni lo menciones, Zoe –escupió Matt sin apartar la mirada de Mimi, ni ella de la suya. –Ella no podría manerjarlo. Sólo es una charlatana.

Enfurruñada, dejó de sentarse para elevarse frente a él. Había tenido suficiente de su impertinencia.

― El que no sabe cuando callarse, eres tú. Ya-ma-to… -Pronunció con sorna su nombre, otorgando más tensión en el vocalista como en la sala misma.

Zoe observaba atenta la situación y entonces, volvió a hablar.

― ¿Por qué no trabajan juntos? Ya que consideran que el otro no está apto, podrían juntar sus conocimientos. -Todas las miradas puestas en la pareja se dirigieron con violencia sobre Izumi quien sugirió tal cosa. La negación se forjó en el aire, todos estaban de acuerdo que Matt y Mimi no podrían trabajar juntos ni aunque fuesen los últimos humanos sobre la tierra y su vida dependiera de ello. Ella se encogió de hombros, rendida. ─Entonces… Compitan por el puesto.

Yamato y Mimi, que no dejaron de observarse como dos fieras a punto de saltar sobre la yugular del otro, miraron fugazmente a la dadora de la idea para regresar su vista al otro. Matt rio por lo bajo, mientras Mimi enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Yamato? No me digas que te aterrorizó la idea. –Mala idea, pensaron en unánime los presentes. Él, en cambio no pareció inmutarse en sus palabras, pues con la misma sonrisa burlona, la miró.

─ No es eso, Mimi. Me gustaría verte intentándolo… Aunque sé cuál sería el resultado.

─ ¿De qué acabarás llorando como cuál niñita? Pues, sí. Así será. –Miró a Izumi. –Ya tienes tu respuesta, Zoe. Yo nunca…

― ¿Ah? ¿Es miedo lo que escucho? No te presionaré, se nota que eres una chica muy lista.

― ¡Oh, cállate! Podría vencerte hasta dormida. –Miró a Yolei. –Anótame; éste acto necesita un verdadero guía.

─ Ja, ¿y crees que tú eres ese guía? ─También se dirigió a Yolei. ─Anótame también. Te enseñaré que no eres más que una charlatana.

Un maestro levantó la mano para tomar la palabra.

─ No hay tiempo para éstas niñerías.

─ No afectará el cronograma si se decide esta tarde. ─dijo ahora otro profesor, la idea de aquel enfrentamiento resultaba entretenido teniendo en cuenta el poco entretenimiento que solía haber en el Instituto.

─ Me parece muy bien.

― A mí también. –opinó otro.

─ De acuerdo… ─dijo Miyako. ─Después de la última clase en la sala de teatro se decidirá la coordinación del acompañamiento musical. Corran la voz.

.

[1]Nippon/Nihon: ésta palabra está formada por "Sol" y "Origen", de ésta manera, se lo lee cómo "el país en que nace el sol".

[2]Pedobear: es un meme de un oso pedófilo, empleado para crear macros humorísticos sobre temas tabú.

[3]Película Flor de Cerezo: Es una película alemana que habla de la naturalidad, la cercanía de la vida con la muerte, el amor y la amistad.

[4]Seko Minako: Maestra japonesa de Butoh contemporáneo.

[5]Baile de Butoh: o "Danza hacia la oscuridad", un abanico de técnicas de danza creadas en la postguerra, inspiradas en la desesperación y el dolor de la época. Son movimientos lentos, expresivos y siempre toca temas de la existencia humana.

[6]Teatro Nô: manifestación del drama musical japonés, que procede de danzas rituales de los tempolos basados en escritos budistas, poemas, mitología, leyendas populares tanto japonesas como chinas.

[7]Etiqueta de presentación japonesa: Los japoneses utilizan de forma habitual el apellido como una forma social de dirigirse a los demás. El nombre de pila sólo se utiliza en un círculo más íntimo de confianza o familiares, o si el otro le da la autorización a llamarlo de esa manera.

[8]Café La Boheme: Es un restaurante italiano de categoría 4 estrellas, ubicado sobre la calle Daiba 1-7-1 en Odaiba.

[9]Calle Daiba: una de las calles principales donde se ubican la mayoría de los sitios concurridos de comida, entre ellos el café mencionado.

[10]Primavera: en italiano significa "manantial", haciendo referencia al significado de "Izumi".

[11]Música House: Es un estilo de música electrónica influenciado por el soul y funk.

[12]Kawakami Gensai: Fue uno de los grandes Hitokiri (denominación de samurái) del periodo Bakumatsu. Luchó contra el shogunato Tokugawa quien promulgó un edicto que aisló al país del resto del mundo.

[13]Teoría de Pascal.

[14]Tratado de los cinco anillos: Tratado sobre el kenjutsu (arte de la espada japonesa) escrito por Miyamoto Musashi.

[15]Danza Mai: es un tipo de danza desarrollado en sus inicios hacia el oeste de Japón, fue influido por el teatro nô como en la sofisticación y glamour de los hábitos de la Corte Imperial de Kioto.

[16]Danza Odori: Es un tipo de baile desarrollado fuera del escenario teatral y es orientado más a los sentimientos masculinos.

[17]Parque Metropolitano Daiba: es un espacioso parque público localizado en la calle del mismo nombre, donde es un punto de encuentro social y recreativo, especialmente para el Hanami.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Chan!

Las cosas volvieron a encenderse entre Matt y Mimi, que pasaron de acaramelarse un momento para estarse arrojando fuego con los ojos. ¿Quién creen que acabará ganando el duelo entre éstos dos? ¿Cuál es el presentimiento que tienen con respecto a la actividad del Hanami? ¡Comenten!

Para los fans de TaKari: pleitos adolescentes hormonales entre nuestros niños u.u y ahora Hikari está en un fuero interno por lo que siente hacia su querido mejor amigo, quien ya "bajó los brazos" a cerca de su querida castaña. Éstos hombres que se retiran sin luchar ¬.¬ pero se les entiende "si la amas, déjala ir".

Tai anda de cabozotas, propio de nuestro impulsivo héroe pero así de cabezota, conocemos ese lado luchador incansable que no acepta un 'No' por respuesta. KenIako están desentonados en cuanto a sus intereses. Y muchas lágrimas, mucho drama, mucho dolor, pero prometo un capítulo más divertido en el siguiente. :D Además, que trataré de actualizar en lo que acaba esta semana, así compensaré mi tiempo ausente.

¡Espero sus comentarios, que me hacen tan feliz y me motivan a escribir más!

Me despido, deseándoles un buen inicio de semana y nos leeremos pronto :DDD

De ésta manera, vamos a los reviews! :D

**Try To Follow Me:** ¡Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario xD Mi leve inclinación hacia el Michi siempre acaba en una relación más fraternal entre éstos dos, pero descuida que no te dejaré sin los deliciosos celos que ponen sabor a su relación :3 Jajaja Mimi está que desea vender a Yamato al mercado negro por sacarle canas verdes, pero eso sólo pondrá más diversión al asunto cuando luego ellos… e.e Mejor dejo hasta allí, luego lo sabras kukuku ¡Awwww, a mí me encanta regresar con un nuevo capítulo :D Nos leeremos!~ Besos, besos!

**Mimato bombon kou:** ¡Hoooola! :DDD Gracias por tu comentario :333 Y sí, Yamato se pasó con ella y en la forma en que la trató. Jajaja Si, en los bares deben estar escritos "prohibida la venta a menores de edad y a Sora Takenouchi" xDDD Es un peligro andante esa niña jajaja La situación entre Sora y Tai está tan truncada y en éste capítulo, Sora se da cuenta que ya no hay cabida para Tai en su vida. Dolor, dolor, doloooor… Pero más Dolor de cabeza por parte de Tai y Matt para con Mimi, ambos lastimándola con la excusa de "protegerla" ¬.¬ Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ojalá éste te agrade también. ¡Muchísimas gracias por los bMetropolitano Daibas deseos, también para ti, querida! Nos leeremos pronto, un beso!~

**Kathy1:** ¡HolaHolaaa! :D Si, adoro hacer sufrir a las personas con mucho drama… Es un mal hábito, lo lamento u.u Matt es un cabronazo pero como todo chico duro, no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos y peor, prefiere alejarse que salir hiriendo personas. El Matt que pondré será medio masoquista antes de tomar las cosas enserio, ya te habrás fijado cuando vio a Mimi besándose con Michael D: Los celos vendrán a continuación, cargados de odio entre ambos, pero siempre muchas risas están aseguradas :D El distanciamiento entre Tai y Sora era inevitable, pero no será por siempre, conociéndolos, lucharán a su manera. Yoleei D: otra niña que acabó llorando mucho en el capítulo, pero Ken estuvo muuuy mal con sus acciones ¬¬* Mimi le hubiese pateado el trasero de no haber sido por Miya xD La banda ahora está luchando contra Mimi, a ver si consiguen su objetivo :D Muchas gracias por dejar este hermoso review, esperaré por tu comentario. Me despido, mucho éxito para todo! :3

**IzzieBlake:** ¡Joooola! :DDD Aaaaawww, siii… a mí también me encantan los capítulos largotototes xD ésta vez superé mi record porque me he atrasado bastante y prometo actualizar pronto, además. Jajajaja Michi, alegrando los días desde días inmemorables :3 yo también amo al Michi, es decir, el hecho de que sea Mimi ya hace divina la relación /o/ jajajaja Su relación está tambaleándose también ahora que Tai actuó de ésa manera, pero ambos se quieren mucho, así que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan a ser como antes, igual que Yolei y Meems. Jajajaja me pasa lo mismo con mi mejor amigo, su categoría no es "hombre" es "mejor amigo" así que no lo veo como otra cosa xDDD Así es, Sora rememora cómo fue pasar por todo aquello y conociendo la sociedad japonesa, no fue fácil… Sora borracha, epic winner xDDD Sii, su relación con Matt se va esclareciendo también y se nota que son como Tai y Mimi, se quieren mucho mucho pero no iría en otra dirección sus intenciones, es decir, Matt nunca las desvió. Jajaja así es, de adolescentes todo representaba ser el fin del mundo; así mismo, Yolei comenzará a cuestionarse su relación con Ken y a ver si él piensa un poco en lo que hizo ¬¬* Yama se tendrá bien merecido una carga extra de celos que sólo acrecentarán aún más en el siguiente capítulo :D ¡Gracias por comentar, Izzie! Nos leeremos prontoo! ~

**Damae:** ¡Hiii! :DDD Awww, que tierna esta Izzie que te la recomendó / jajaja somos igual en cuanto a ser quisquillosas, odio cuando la historia se vuelve tan predecible o cliché y los personajes se vuelven otros por no seguir el carácter del original ¬¬* ¡Ihhh! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto xD Sii, como que me gusta darle cuerpo a la historia, trato de poner cosas reales y otras tatnas sacadas de mi cabeza como algunos personajes secundarios que ayudan a la trama, ejemplo Reiko. Muchas gracias, me informo bastante de los otros digi-elegidos de las demás temporadas para no caer en el OOC jajaja Mimi siendo toda una sensualona e.e a ver si Yamato deja de ser tan tonto y se va a por ella xDDD Con lo que Sora fue contando sobre su madre fue comprendiendo por qué ella estaba en contra de que volviera a tener contacto con Taichi :/ es comprensible, pero lo suyo con Tai es amor puro (?) La mezcla entre la chica popular y la Presidenta estudiantil que yo concibo gracias a películas, series y demás, me imaginaba a Mimi de esa manera, además teniendo a padres muy exitosos, ella desearía aspirar a lo mismo. Koji es todo un tsundere y ahora más que nunca con Zoe cerca jajaja También odio cuando hacen a Kari como una total sumisa, es cierto, es tranquilita y lo todo lo que uno quiera, pero también tiene su carácter, señores xD Jajajaja no prometo nada sobre Osamu (?) xDDD es una broma jajaja Tai fingió besar a Mimi, algo que sólo fue mucho más doloroso para Mimi al saber sus verdaderas intenciones xDDD Tampoco soy fan del Sorato pero me gusta ponerlos como pareja inicial o algo así para que después todo arda como Roma cuando Mimi aparezca e.e xDDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ha hecho muy feliz! Y ahora ya nos conocemos un poco más gracias al foro! :D Nos seguiremos leyendo, byeee!~

**Stephanie:** ¡Hooola! :DDD Jajaja de seguro me odias por haber tardado tanto tiempo, lo sieeeento DDD: prometo actualizar con más rapidez c: jajaja ¿quién no odia cuando lo dejando con el corazón en la mano al ver que la historia queda paralizada momentáneamente? D: Te entiendo y agradezco tanto que le hayas podido dar una oportunidad a esta historia, promento no decepcionarte :3 Muchísimas gracias por tu bellísimo comentario, nos leeremos prontamente :D Bye-Byeee!~

**Krayteona:** ¡Hola, holaa! Muy bien y ¿tú? Pero si eres tan adorable, cómo no derretirse *¬* jajaja gracias por la muestra de afecto :3 Jajaja nuestro calor es húmedo y parece que tienes encima como veinte kilos de más y es horrible andar por la calle DDD: Hoy por suerte llovió y refrescó un poco más c: Yolei anduvo de metiche y boah, lo bMetropolitano Daiba es que ahora andan bien otra vez con Mimi jajaja Taiora está rompiendo corazones, empezando por ellos mismos :c pero irán cambiando las cosas e.e se pondrá cada vez mejor /o/ Jajajaja prácticamente fue incesto viendo la forma en que ambos se toman, pero al final Tai aclaró que no la besó realmente, sin embargo su relación con Mimi está teniendo problemas por ser tan impulsivo :/ jajaja Prometo aclarar tus dudas conforme avance la historia :D Nos seguiremos leyendo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :DDD

**MyaMalfoyGranger:** ¡Holaaa! Muchas gracias por tu comentario que me ha hecho taaan feliz :3 me encanta que guste la historia, trataré de no decepcionarte! /o/ ihhh, me pone tan feliz que la selección de temas te haya gustado, seguiré poniéndoles más temas, espero que te guste el duelo que tendrán Matt y Mimi en el capítulo que entra :D Awww, aquí estamos! Apoyando el Mimatooo! :DDD

**Midnighttreasure:** ¡Hola, hoooola! :DDD Siii, hermana del Mimato /o/ xD me alegra tanto que te guste mi historia, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado también. Actualizaré con más rapidez! :) Jajaja lo que importa es que me dedicaste este bello review y soy muy feliz con él :333 Si, Matt está siendo idiota por sufrir de esa manera, pero por más que lo haga con el fin de no lastimar a Mimi, sólo logra todo lo contrario. Jajaja Koji y Mimi comenzaron con un tropiezo –literalmente- y su relacionamiento fue en picada, quizá eso cambie con el tiempo e.e Así es, el orgullo en Tai y Sora, impidiéndoles ser felices :/ Jajaja el Mimato dominará el mundo /o/ (?) Ihhh, que felicidad que te gusten las canciones que recomiendo! :D Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, nos leeremos pronto! Adiooosa!~

.

.


	10. La búsqueda inicia

**Holaaa! ¿Cómo han estado, queridos lectores? De seguro me odian u.u No los culparía, los dejé esperando demasiado y con tantas preguntas. Lo lamento y enserio lo digo, pero la Universidad no me da un respiro y además de que me volví adicta a las actividades del Foro Proyecto 1—8**

**Y deben de estarse preguntando ¿por qué no me concentro en mi propia historia? Ejem Lo sé, es que no puedo con mi genio e.e**

**En fin, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo para subirlo cuanto antes, así no les hago pasar la misma espera de siempre :c Lo lamento de verdad.**

**Entre otras cosas más, espero que estén todos bien y les deseo una bonita lectura. Y de esa manera, me despido dejándoles las músicas que se mencionarán a continuación. ****Espero y sea de su completo agrado :D**

*** Hit me with your best**** shot - Pat Benatar.**

*** LOVE - Nat King Cole. (Versión de Michael Buble)**

*** Run - Snow Patrol (version de Leona Lewis)**

*** Habits ****–**** Tove Lo (DUM cover)**

*** Hey, you - **** Pink Floyd (Hydra cover)**

*** F*ckin' Perfect - ****P!nk (male version)**

*** Just a Kiss - **** Lady Antebellum.**

*** ****This Girl - ****Stafford Brothers**

**Por cierto, la mayoría de las canciones mencionadas son covers que me dediqué a buscar para que puedan disfrutar de una lectura mucho más certera en cuanto a las voces de nuestros queridos cantantes :D Enjoy it!**

**.**

**Guía Narrativa**

—Diálogo

_«Pensamiento»_

Énfasis

_**Letra de canciones.**_

.

La tensión era palpable en aquel lugar. Las miradas de todas las personas presentes en conjunto con la que ambos se enviaban, lograba que la densa atmósfera pudiese ser cortada en rebanadas y servida en bandeja de plata. Los murmullos, conforme fue avanzado el tiempo, se hicieron cada vez más fuertes a tal punto de oírse como graznidos de aves enjauladas. Mimi aspiró profundamente pero sin ponerse en evidencia, ya que no quería que Yamato pudiese confundirlo con nerviosismo.

Ella amaba ser el centro de atención, nació para estar bajo reflectores, miradas y el efecto ensordecedor de los aplausos; por tal razón, sabía que aquella corriente de energía que subía por ella era la emoción de verse en aquel escenario, siendo el foco de atención de todos los estudiantes y maestros.

Es cierto, al principio su enojo pudo más que su raciocinio y acabó por retar a Matt a un duelo de canto donde competían por el papel como coordinador de la banda sonora que el acto conmemorativo más importante llevaría; pero ganar esa competencia tenía un tinte mucho más personal.

—Bien, bien, bien... —habló Yolei con un micrófono en la mano, dirigiéndose a todos los estudiantes presentes dentro de la sala de teatro. —Como el propio Juvenal había dicho: _panis et circenses_, tenemos aquí una actividad previa a la festividad del Hanami.

Mimi sonrió de costado al oír aquella excusa. ¿Qué mejor forma de camuflar el enfrentamiento interno dentro de un poder sino es por el método del espectáculo? Claro que la comida no corría a cuenta, pero el espectáculo se ganaba la atención de todos como el gusto por la nueva presidencia. _Su_ presidencia.

Ni ella o Yamato se apartaban la mirada de encima, por más que Yolei siguiese hablando sobre las reglas del juego que ellos ya sabían —porque era un juego para ellos , ambos se debatían en una batalla de miradas, donde llevaban un empate sin tregua desde que estuvieron plantados sobre el escenario.

¿Por qué otro motivo ambos estarían metidos en esa competencia? No sabía si alguien más se dio cuenta pero tanto para ella como para él, estaba más que claro que la coordinación de la obra parecía ya no importar. La razón por la que se hallaban allí plantados era tan legible porque se trataba de algo mucho más grande que una simple actividad estudiantil. Y esa razón tenía un nombre: _orgullo_.

—De éste lado tenemos a la Presidenta: Tachikawa Mimi, amante del jazz, pop y el indie… Silbidos y gritos se levantaron con fuerza ante su mención, haciéndola sonreír y mirar al público. Todos la vitoreaban pues la conocían muy bien. —Mientras que, opuesto a ella, se encuentra el presidente del club de música: Ishida Yamato, un _rocker_ y _metaler_ empedernido de la vieja escuela. Otra tanda de gritos, principalmente femeninos, provocó que la sala retumbara en respuesta.

Yamato sonrió con picardía, dirigiéndose a su público, sacando más de un suspiro por parte de las estudiantes presentes. Mimi rodó los ojos hastiada de aquel papel suyo de cazanova , cómo si tuviese a todo el Instituto comiendo de sus manos. De hecho, era así, se dijo mentalmente y darse cuenta de aquel detalle, hizo hervir aún más su sangre.

Koushiro, quien comandaba los controles del espectáculo, se acercó primero a Matt haciéndole entrega de un micrófono al tiempo de darle instrucciones sobre ciertas cosas, quizá sobre el modo de cómo debía enfocar la boca y cosas que Mimi estaba segura que él conocía bien; sin embargo, Yamato oía con atención y sin desprestigiar el amplio conocimiento de su amigo.

Para cuando Koshiro se acercó a ella le hizo entrega de un micrófono similar y las mismas indicaciones.

—...Así que si vas a alzar la voz, sólo aleja un poco la cabeza del micrófono y no habrá problemas.

—Gracias, Izzy. —sonrió la muchacha.

—Buena suerte. —deseó el del segundo año.

—...Y en la primera fila de asientos —continuaba hablando Yolei. —se encuentran los alumnos que dotarán al festival con su talento musical. —así como ella lo había anunciado, frente al gran escenario teatral iban ubicados todos los alumnos que completaban la lista que tanto Yols como Mimi habían llenado, nombres de los alumnos que a parte de sus dotes como científicos, deportistas o artistas, poseían conocimiento sobre instrumentos musicales.

Algún que otro rostro era conocido por ambos, principalmente los del bajista y baterista de _The Warrior Wolf_: Minamoto Koji y Shiota Hirokazu.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos metidos en éste asunto... —preguntó desganado el bajista de la banda, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con recelo a todas las personas que tenía tras él. Y a diferencia suya, Kazu se veía realmente eufórico cuando fueron mencionados por la Inoue, levantando los brazos a son de victoria, volviéndose al público a sus espaldas, gritando con ellos. —Al menos finge un poco que no te gusta llamar la atención...

—¡Eres un aguafiestas, Minamoto! —dio un grito impetuoso en coro con los espectadores. —¡Vive de tu público, hermano! ¡Siente la magia! ¡Yeah!

Koji exhaló un sonoro suspiro, preguntándose cómo llegó a hacerse amigo de semejante egocéntrico como lo era Kazu. Miyako siguió explicando a cerca de la pantalla blanca que se hallaba tras las espaldas de los músicos y por donde los dos competidores tendrían la letra de la canción como ayuda.

—…Oh, olvidé mencionar que ésta prueba trata de enseñar el vasto conocimiento musical que poseen, así que los pondremos a prueba, haciendo que salgan del estilo que les resulta más cómodo y del que acostumbran. —miró a Izumi que estaba tras uno de los telones corridos, acercándose entonces a la conductora para enseñar un pequeño cubo negro. —Realizaremos un sorteo rápido que les designará el estilo de música y la canción que tendrán que cantar.

El sistema se basaba en la elección al azar de tres canciones para cada uno de ellos, que deberán de completar el cien por ciento de ésta para ser validada; en el caso que ambos acaben en un empate, se decidirá una canción en dúo que, dependiendo su desenvolvimiento, serán calificados. Cuando finalizó con la explicación, los aplausos y griteríos fueron en aumento, dando inicio a aquella actividad.

—De acuerdo, por un acuerdo formal, decidan entre ustedes quién irá primero.

Inevitablemente, Matt y Mimi se dirigieron una mirada de soslayo, como si de ésa manera se decidiera todo. Yamato sonrió con autosuficiencia, consiguiendo que ella frunciera su ceño desconfiadamente; nada bueno podía salir de aquella mirada que le dedicó el cantante.

—Primero las damas...

No debía conocerle demasiado como para predecir aquella decisión suya. Con mandarla primera, estaba intentando desvelar la capacidad de su oponente para luego llevarle ventaja. Claro que Mimi no era tonta.

—Será un placer. Comentó y avanzó hacia Zoe para dirigir su mano hacia el interior del cubo negro, sacando de él un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro con la canción que le tocó. Miyako tomó el papelito y entonces se dirigió hacia Izzy, dejando que la Orimoto se situara en una esquina, esperando porque su participación vuelva a ser requerida al finalizar el primer asalto.

Yamato podría ser el chico frío y calculador que todos creían, pero ante ella estaba la evidencia contundente de las ansias que lo carcomían y eso se leía por la forma en que el chico tamborileaba con sus dedos a su brazos o el compás marcado con su pie. No se lo veía preocupado, para nada, pero sí deseoso por saber de qué iba su oponente; no lo culpaba, ella también lo estaría sabiendo que su contrincante manejaba sus habilidades, mientras que ella era una completa ignorante en cuanto a las suyas. Aunque pudiendo indagar en la forma en que la mente del Ishida trabajaba, podía asegurar que él la consideraba una persona completamente ajena a lo que música significaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la melodía cargada de energía que la guitarra eléctrica, la batería y el bajo marcaban en un compás de dieciséis tiempos como introducción inicial de un clásico de los 80 de la mano de Pat Benatar hizo vibrar las esquinas de la sala. Ver a Yamato sonreír con satisfacción marcada, creyendo que ella estaba perdida con la melodía sonante, le provocó esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero prefirió mantener la estrategia sorpresa aún en alto. Conocía las reglas del póker y sabía lo importante que era aplicarlo a la vida cotidiana, como en esos casos. Él creía que ella no tenía idea alguna de qué estaba sonando ni siquiera quién era Benatar; lo divertido estaba en que su padre era un coleccionista de rock clásico y Pat no podía faltar en su discoteca.

Entreabrió los labios y dejó que su vasto conocimiento musical fuese deslumbrado de una vez por todas.

Todos seguían con palmas la canción, dotándola de más libertad y expresión a la hora de cantar. Sin duda, se sentía tan a gusto de esa manera y lo estaba haciendo notar.

Aunque la verdadera satisfacción se hallaba en ver cómo la sonrisa de Matt se estaba esfumando lentamente hasta quedar tan sólo una fina línea que, sus labios contraídos, formaban; de seguro no vio venir este giro a la historia cuando sugirió entre su selección a Pat Benatar. En ese momento sí dio rienda suelta a una fanfarrona sonrisa que iba dirigido hacia él, con todo y el _ hit me with your best shot _ de la canción. No pudo haber escogido un tema mejor.

Las personas corearon a su voz y la adrenalina subió por ella como una fiebre sin control. Se recordó en el karaoke de Palette Town y la sensación de sentirse dueña de todo la volvió a consumir. Mientras los versos se oían, ella comenzó a desplazarse lentamente por su zona, mirando desde todos los puntos al público que, algunos incluso de pie, la observaban y gritaban su nombre.

Al tercer coro, la batería invitaba a las palmas y las personas no se hicieron esperar; Mimi los seguía y se dejaba llevar por la abrumadora emoción que la dominaba de pies a cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Yamato y ésta vez la observaba con seriedad, sin ninguna emoción aparente que ella pudiese descifrar, aunque estaba claro que no le gustaba que lo sorprendieran de esa manera.

Y no sólo era el único sin palabras; al igual que él, el rostro de Hirokazu mostraba tanta sorpresa que la mandíbula estaba por caérsele. Muy por diferencia suya, Koji estaba de brazos cruzados analizándola sin inmutarse demasiado. Recordó que él, a diferencia de los anteriores dos miembros, sí la había oído cantar en la sala de música cuando nadie estaba allí.

Por su parte y siendo conocedor de la talentosa voz de Mimi, Koji había advertido a Matt sobre ésta y de que cometería un error al no tomarla enserio, valiéndose de la excesiva autoconfianza y testarudez que caracterizaba al vocalista de la banda. Pero al ser precisamente éstas dos características algo propio en él, acabó por olvidarse de la recomendación del Minamoto y del dicho al hecho, estaba comprobando su temor aunque lo que Mimi enseñaba en esos momentos era mucho más de lo que llegó a considerar. Era verdad que conoció su talento vocal, pero lo que la chica estaba consiguiendo en esos momentos era conquistar al público de una manera tan natural, como si lo llevase en la sangre, como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo el tomar la atención de todos y hacerse con ella, hipnotizando a todo el mundo con su voz y con su energía.

Y entre el público, podía leerse con precisión el desasociego que dos alumnos de primer año experimentaban ante tal descubrimiento en lo que a la Presidenta Estudiantil implicaba. Daisuke no podía apartar la mirada de Mimi y por lo que podía suponer, tampoco Takeru.

—¿Tú sabías de ésta habilidad suya? —inquirió Daisuke a su amigo.

Los estudiantes de primer año se ubicaban entre los primeros puestos de la gran sala de teatro, donde tanto Daisuke como Takeru podían presenciar todo con suma claridad.

—Nunca la había oído cantar, —respondió el rubio. —pero oí de Kari que Mimi era buena.

—¿Buena? ─Davis se volvió hacia Tk. —Hombre, ésta chica se está llevando el alma de todos; incluyéndome.

Takeru sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, conociendo la fascinación que sentía éste por el género femenino.

—Lo sé y se lo advertí a mi hermano.

—Veo que no le interesó demasiado. ─Takeru asintió. —Tampoco es que tu hermano sea un ignorante en éste tema. Sabrá cómo lidiar con ella.

Entonces, la música se redujo a un silencio momentáneo que no duró ni dos segundos, pues los aplausos y silbidos se alzaron con fuerza como una tormenta caótica que ella podía soportar y hasta volverse adicta. Mimi hizo una reverencia hacia el público y luego miró a Matt, encontrándolo con la misma postura de brazos cruzados con sus ojos puestos sobre ella.

—¿Sorprendido de que pudiese entonar algo más que Happy Birthday ? Preguntó lejos del alcance del micrófono, para que sólo él la pudiese oír. Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su postura rígida y eso la alertó.

—No seas arrogante, Tachikawa.

—Y tú no seas un mal perdedor, Ishida. –Él no detuvo su sonrisa y eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, molesta.

Odiaba verlo sonreír de esa manera altanera, pues aquel colmillo que se dejaba ver en el proceso, ayudando a fomentar la imagen tan desquiciadamente confiado. Apartó la vista, furiosa pues aquella sonrisa conseguía arrebatarle a Mimi la sensación de poderío.

—Ésto apenas inicia. —Susurró y esto la hizo cerrar los puños fuertemente.

Trató de que su voz no calara con fuerza, pero era un trabajo casi imposible conociendo el efecto que tenía Matt en ella. La chica resopló molesta y regresó a su zona con marcadas zancadas, exteriorizando su frustración. Yamato sabía cómo sacar lo peor de ella.

La instrumentación de un jazz de la década de los sesenta resonó en el teatro de tal forma que pudo lograr detener los pasos de Mimi en seco, parándose sorprendida al oír la introducción de L—O—V—E de Nat King Cole. Se mantuvo quieta en su sitio, esperando sólo por comprobar una cosa, sólo necesitaba cerciorarse que Matt no tuviese idea de lo que estaba sonando.

_«Oh, por supuesto que no»_ se dijo e inmediatamente, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal pues conociendo el gusto musical de su contrincante, tendría suerte de haber oído aunque fuese de casualidad la palabra "jazz". Eso era obvio, no tendría oportunidad, se dijo y retomó el camino hacia su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo en que su mano echó para atrás su cabello largo y castaño, enseñando un aire despreocupado y tranquilo, la voz ronca y varonil de Yamato ascendió como neblina por todo el lugar, apoderándose de él.

Una pronunciación perfecta y dentro de las correspondientes notas la hacían descartar la idea de que estaba cantando a tientas ciegas. La serenidad inicial de la Presidenta acabó rota en mil pedazos; volteándose bruscamente a mirar con propios ojos lo que sus oídos no podían creer.

El ver la forma en que el público ovacionaba a Matt ante el descubrimiento de su gusto por el atrevido y divertido estilo del jazz, sólo la hicieron hervir la sangre. Regresó la vista hacia él y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en que Matt la estaba mirando al cantar: cómo mantenía los ojos fijos en ella, los labios curvados en una sonrisa seductora y lasciva, dejando que sus manos jugaran descaradamente por el atril del micrófono para finalmente arrebatarlo de allí, haciéndose con él en su mano derecha. Poseía un buen dominio del escenario y eso se notaba al verlo caminando de un punto a otro siguiendo el compás bien marcado de la música, dejando que ésta haga uso de él como quisiera, entregándose a ella sin protestar. Verlo así, muy diferente a lo que llegó a ver en su presentación con The Warrior Wolf, le enseñaba que Yamato iba en serio.

Mimi retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella, nuevamente mirándola de esa manera que la hacía sentirse como una barra de chocolate al sol, sin otra opción más que derretirse a sus efectos. No se dio cuenta de su cercanía hasta que los alaridos de las estudiantes explotaron y la sacaron de sus pensamientos, trayéndola a la realidad como su mano derecha hizo con la de ella, atrayéndola a él. De un momento a otro, Yamato la estaba haciendo bailar muy cerca de su cuerpo y ella, no podía poner resistencia alguna; era como el metal blando y ardiente a merced del molde que lo formaba y de la misma manera, él la hacía girar, meciéndola a su arbitrariedad, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo sin albedrío alguno.

Los ojos azules de Matt no se apartaron de los suyos, estuvieron allí como su cuerpo estuvo para ella, para sostenerla y jugar a tomar el control. Perdió la noción del tiempo y el dominio de sus facciones al descubrirse sonriendo por la verdadera sorpresa que tenía enfrente: Yamato no sólo sabía de jazz Lo vivía.

La melodía iba llegando a su culmen, pero ella sólo deseaba que él no se detenga, que siga de esa manera; o eso fue hasta que su cerebro hizo contacto. No, a él ya no le interesaba el concurso, en absoluto; el buscaba venganza y ella estaba otorgándole toda las de ganar con aquel comportamiento, con aquella sumisión a sus deseos por verle la cara de idiota.

Su descubrimiento y raciocinio lograron deshacerse del efecto "Matt" demasiado tarde, pues cuando intentó zafarse, él la hizo girar una vez más, para luego echar su espalda hacia atrás y sostenerla con su mano libre. Los ojos azules del vocalista brillaban pero de burla, al verle la cara que quería.

Se sonrojó hasta que sus orejas acabaron como tomates, separándose entonces de él con un empujón qué sólo logró hacerla perder el equilibrio y estrellarse contra el suelo. Los aplausos dirigidos hacia Matt en compañía de algunas risas ocasionadas por la caída de Mimi fueron la respuesta del público.

Mimi se mordió su labio inferior con frustración al verse como el centro de una atención para nada deseable de la gente, así que cuando Matt le tendió su mano para ayudarla, ella se la apartó con un manotazo cargado de ira e impotencia. Él ya no sonreía con sus ojos, la observaba seriamente, así que ella se levantó por cuenta propia, empujándolo al pasar para regresar a su puesto oyendo algunos abucheos por parte de los simpatizantes del Ishida, tachándola como la mala de la película .

Recuerdos borrosos se impregnaron en su mente, revividos por las risas y burlas que le tocaban los talones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en su propio micrófono, esperando por que Zoe se acercara con su caja negra y el azar eligiera su siguiente canción.

La espera fue interminable, mientras que su mente le jugaba malos pasajes de su infancia, de sus padres, de su tía, para acabar el recorrido de la tortura con la figura de Yamato también burlándose de ella sin guardar ningún tipo de contemplación.

Se escuchó una armonía, entonces, lenta y profunda al son de un piano; sonaba triste y melancólico. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que reconoció aquella melodía. Sorprendida, buscó con la mirada la pantalla blanca donde el nombre de aquella canción se ubicaba y no contuvo la sorpresa de ver que se trataba de la misma melodía que ella solía recordar entre flashes dudosos que su mente guardaba sobre su tía y su propia infancia. _«Run ¿Snow Patrol?»_ pensó al leer tanto el nombre de la canción como el del grupo y una descarga de frío recorrió su espina dorsal con tanta fuerza que por un momento sintió que sus piernas le fallarían.

Comenzó a cantar y a pesar de saberse de memoria la canción, sus ojos no se apartaban de la gran pantalla. Seguía la letra como si intentara descifrar algo, como si allí hallaría las respuestas de esos recuerdos dolorosos que su mente albergaba; mas lo único que conseguía era avivar el fuego y la desconcentración se iba apoderando de ella, impidiendo hacer algo diferente.

Las mismas imágenes se aglomeraron en su cabeza, recuerdos de su tía ejecutando el piano mientras lloraba en silencio. La palidez se hizo con su rostro, como si acabara de presenciar algo sobrenatural que la dejó con el alma pendiendo de un sólo hilo para separarse de su cuerpo.

Yamato lo notó, notó aquel cambio en su mirada y en su confianza; se veía de la misma manera que cuando los atrapó aquella tormenta en su auto: un temor recorrió al chico ante la idea que pudiese experimentar un episodio semejante a aquel.

Pero entonces, su voz dejó de escucharse, permitiendo que la música sonara sin su compañía, volviéndose un simple instrumental que iba desapareciendo al no oír respuesta por parte de la Tachikawa. La sala de teatro, que hace tan sólo un momento, estaba cargado de gritos, silbidos y vítores, ahora estaba cargado de un silencio sepulcral, donde todos yacían sumidos en la sorpresa de verla plantada con la ausencia de expresión en su rostro.

_«¿Por qué…? ─_Podía oír la voz quebrada de su tía, la misma que en sus memorias aparecía. —_¿…Por qué te fuiste?»_

—¿Meems? —Tanto Yolei como Zoey se hallaban acercándose a ella, con la preocupación latente en sus rostros, mas las oía tan lejos. La visión de Mimi parecía desenfocada de la realidad, estaba tan consternada que lo único que deseaba era alejarse de allí. Por última vez, sus orbes castaños se dirigieron hacia la persona que yacía cruzando los tres metros que la separaban de él. Yamato la observaba en silencio pero con un semblante que denotaba preocupación.

—Y…Yo… _«No puedo»_ —pensó e instintivamente, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, pero sin que sepa la razón.

Mimi apretó el micrófono contra su pecho, manteniendo la cabeza gacha mientras un sin fin de pensamientos se aglomeraron en su cabeza. Repentinamente, sintió a la temperatura descender de golpe y su cuerpo a buscar calor sin hallarlo. Debía salir de allí, se dijo y de esa manera, colocó el micrófono por el atril de metal.

No miró a nadie para girarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección al telón de su lado, los mismos que la conducían hacia los escalones que descendían del escenario. Pudo oír como Miyako e Izumi la llamaban, pero no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos fuertemente para continuar avanzando. Estaba tan cerca de marcharse cuando, _él_ habló.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —de entre el silencio del público, una voz se alzó con furor por encima de todo. Cada uno de los presentes voltearon a verlo, salvo ella, porque podía reconocer su voz donde fuera.

Sus pasos, que la conducían a una huida asegurada, se detuvieron cuando esa voz llegó a ella. La temperatura, entonces, volvió a subir a su cuerpo junto con las ganas de romper en llanto, pero no lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y con lentitud levantó su mirada hacia donde se hallaba él. Fue fácil encontrarlo, siendo la única persona de pie entre todo el público que se mantenía sentado; todos, observándolo expectante como siempre, como cada vez que él abría la boca lograba que multitudes enteras lo escucharan.

—Tai —Susurró ella y quizá él lo notó, pues se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo una postura recia y molesta. Él nunca la miraba así, salvo una ocasión: cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

—¡La Mimi que yo conozco jamás se echaría para atrás ante nada y mucho menos, ante nadie! ¡Ya no! —Ella abrió los ojos ante sus palabras. Así era, él también recordaba aquel día. Finas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas, humedeciéndolas a su paso. Podría ser sólo su imaginación, pero pareció verlo sonreír de la misma manera que lo hacía, de la forma que ella amaba porque le infundía tanto valor. —¿Qué harás tú?

Las palabras del Yagami no sólo calaron con ímpetu en ella, sino que todas las personas presentes en el salón lo observaban con tal asombro que acababan sonriendo. Yamato no era la excepción a la regla, observando a su mejor amigo haciendo alarde de aquel don que lograba depositar toda la fe que tenía uno en él, en sus palabras y en su determinación. «_Eso es lo que haría Yagami Taichi»_ pensó rascándose la nuca, mientras que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Mimi se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, recomponiéndose de la desagradable sensación que sus recuerdos le otorgaron. La voz de Tai se oía mucho más fuerte en su interior que la de sus pesadillas y por lo tanto, sabía que él jamás la perdonaría si se rendía sin dar batalla. Comenzó a mover los pies de regreso a su puesto, ocasionando que todos respaldaran su decisión con alaridos enérgicos, pronunciando su nombre en ellos.

—T…Todos… ¿La están apoyando? —se preguntó Kazu de mala gana, impávido desde su lugar, observando tal espectáculo. Miró a Koji y comenzó a zarandearlo. —¡No, Yamato debe ganar, maldición!

—Ya, no lloriquees. —dijo Koji a su lado, liberándose de su agarre.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. ─Expresó con desesperación el Shiota, jalándose del cabello. —Mira si el voto popular acaba con Matt… ¡Puedes despedirte de la firma, viejo!

—Primero, no hay ninguna firma asegurada con el hecho de que Matt coordine o no la obra, así que deja de ser tan exagerado, hombre. Segundo… Deja de sujetarme el cuello de la camisa o te juro que aquí mismo te noqueo. —Kazu, que en un momento de desesperación, se abrazaba a Koji temiendo que las cosas no se pudieran dar como estaban en el plan inicial, no puso objeción ante las persuasivas palabras del Minamoto y acabó por alejarse de él.

—Cielos ¿De verdad Koichi es tu hermano? —preguntó el batero cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo cállate.

Cuando Mimi volvió a su sitio, dirigió sus ojos de vuelta a su oponente, encontrándolo serio. Iba a pronunciar algo, pero él se le adelantó.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Mimi pareció sorprenderse de aquella pregunta pues parecía cargada de verdadera preocupación; sin embargo, recordó que estaba hablando del mismo sujeto que se divirtió con ella y recordarlo, ayudó a que su semblante cambiara en un segundo, por uno que expresara seriedad como la de Yamato.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa?

—Fue una pregunta por educación. No es que me importe. —respondió enseguida, intentando creerse lo que decía, porque era verdad, ella le interesaba.—Creí que no regresarías. —Continuó diciendo con aire despreocupado, el mismo que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Y marcharme para que pienses que puedes pasar sobre mí? Ja, no gracias. —respondió a sus palabras con determinación, con la fuerza infundida por su querido mejor amigo. Mimi volvió a mirar hacia el público para encontrarse con los ojos de Taichi, éstos viéndola con clara satisfacción. —Sólo necesitaba un recordatorio.

.

Para su mala suerte, la canción que le tocó seguido al de Mimi fue de Tove Lo con Habits. Había oído algunas veces esa canción, principalmente por la radio, pero nunca le dio la necesaria importancia como para entender qué decía con sus letras. Es por eso que cuando tuvo el nombre en la pantalla, lo único que sabía era que conocía la música y que no sería problema alguno el cantarlo, o eso fue hasta ir descubriendo que sus versos eran la descripción perfecta de cómo él se sentía, de todo lo que hacía para mantener la mente apagada o pensando en algo que no sea en _ella_ y en todo el dolor que le causó.

Ya casi no dormía o comía en forma por estar con la mente nublada; fingía que no sucedía nada, intentaba mentirse a sí mismo, decirse que el asunto de la banda era la razón de su constante insomnio o la falta de apetito, pero cantando esa canción toda falsedad hacia sí mismo se estaba deshaciendo. Era ella, era por Mimi que él ya no era el mismo. Debía olvidarla, se decía pero no era tan sencillo. Prefería odiarla, eso haría las cosas más fáciles pero no quitaba su recuerdo de la mente, de sus ojos, de su tacto, de sus labios… _«Maldita sea»_ estaba completamente jodido y eso lo estaba matando.

No podía estar con ella, pero tampoco podía renunciarla y no sabía la razón. Había acabado la única cajetilla de cigarrillos que conservó intacto hace meses, y lo hizo en cuestión de un fin de semana. Su madre estuvo por descubrirlo de no ser por Tk, pero él también le hizo un ultimátum al respecto. Tenía razón, pero era débil. La única forma de "adormecer el dolor" era hiriéndose con algo más fuerte que le hiciera olvidarse momentáneamente de ello. Estaba mal, lo sabía pero no encontraba algo mejor.

La canción finalizó y él mantuvo los ojos puestos en sus pies. Los aplausos y gritos femeninos lo rodearon pero a él no le interesaba; la diversión de la competencia ya no le interesaba como al principio, antes de darse cuenta de lo triste que se estaba volviendo su vida. Levantó la vista y Mimi lo miraba atentamente; no como todas las chicas lo miraban, todo lo contrario. Pudo ver en esos ojos caramelo la ráfaga de la preocupación, o eso fue hasta percatarse que fue descubierta por él, entonces desvió la dirección de sus ojos hacia el público. Sonrió de costado. Dios, podía pasar horas mirándola sin cansarse.

Zoey se acercó hacia Mimi y le tendió la caja negra para que eligiera su última canción. La castaña sacó un pequeño papel doblado y se lo entregó a la estudiante de primer año para que ésta le hiciera entrega a Koushiro. Mimi volvió su vista al público, más específicamente al capitán del club de Fútbol que se hallaba hacia los últimos lugares del teatro, pudiendo ver como la sonrisa era fácilmente hallada cuando ella lo miraba a él.

Yamato gruñó por lo bajo. Sabía que Taichi era su mejor amigo y que fue gracias a él que ella seguía de pie, pero no había manera de tranquilizar el tormento que se desarrollaba en su estómago cada vez que ella veía a Tai de esa manera, o que él sonriera para ella.

Una nueva melodía sonó, llamando la atención de la castaña, quien regresó sus ojos a la pantalla, leyendo de qué iba. Por su parte, Yamato no necesitaba leer el nombre ni del tema o del grupo, ya que conocía la triste y melancólica sinfonía del aclamado álbum "The Wall" de Pink Floyd.

Ya no le sorprendería saber que Mimi conociese "Hey, you", pues viendo el deslumbrante espectáculo que les brindó con "Hit me with your best shot", Pink Floyd no sería un problema.

La introducción con guitarra fue llegando a su culmen y fue cuando Mimi tomó posesión del cuerpo del micrófono, aguardando el momento propicio para dar inicio a su canto. Al abrir la boca, su voz, con un genuino registro vocal, dulce y melódico, llenó el teatro. Volvió a cautivar al público fácilmente y por si fuese aún posible, volvió a conquistarlo a él. Pero su belleza no se hallaba sólo en su voz o en su exterior físico; había algo mucho más atractivo y excitante para él: era ella.

Ya no había falsedad en su mirada cada vez que cantaba. Era como si al hacerlo, la verdadera Mimi salía a la luz, la chica dulce, sensible y frágil que él conoció por primera vez en su auto, cuando sus miedos los hicieron verla con autenticidad.

Una larga instrumentación siguió al último verso donde Mimi parecía abstraerse de toda la realidad, sintiendo con profundidad cada nota de la melodía atrapante, meciendo la cabeza al compás, sosteniéndose del atril del micrófono, contando los tiempos al ir golpeando con su dedo índice el cuerpo del micrófono, haciendo alarde del conocimiento sobre el tema. Sonrió al verla así, le gusta aquella Mimi que sólo salía a la luz con la música haciendo posesión de ella.

Al pronunciar la última frase, abrió los ojos, dirigiéndose a los de él con aquellos ojos puros y profundos, mirándolo de una manera distinta que ni él podía descifrar. Y conforme más cantaba, más se compenetraba en la música y en su voz. Le gustaba esa canción, era una de sus favoritas en todo "The Wall".

Recordaba a su padre oyendo el álbum completo por las noches, decía que era uno de los discos que más le gustaba, pero nunca le había dicho por qué, lo único que recordaba oírle decir al respecto era _"No seas como Pink Floyd, hijo. Porque el que no arriesga, no gana."_ No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo al decirle eso, ni a qué hacía referencia el _"no seas como Pink Floyd"_, pero tampoco es que le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Por más que la tarea sea sencilla cantar algo bien conocido—Mimi no escatimó en prohibirse implementar sus propios toques a la canción, enseñando la versatilidad que poseía, elevando notas o alargando finales que la hacía resaltar, además de su preciosa voz, su gran conocimiento musical. Cuando la canción finalizó, el público no dejó ni un segundo de silencio para explotar en aplausos y gritos, ya que se trataba uno de los clásicos de la banda estadounidense y la euforia no se contuvo por más que se tratara de una balada, pues la verdadera fuerza se encontraba en la esencia de la misma y en como Mimi se encargó de trasmitirla.

Matt no podía negar que esa presentación compensó con creces la que Mimi no pudo continuar anteriormente. Por más que no lo quisiera, tenía que admitir que la chica era algo más que una simple oyente, sin demasiado por reconocer de la verdadera música. No le negó nada y acabó por unirse al coro de aplausos dirigidos hacia ella. Mimi sonreía al público que la ovacionaba, mas al oír los aplausos provenientes desde el otro lado del escenario, volteó con sorpresa a ver que Matt estaba sonriendo con la misma autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba, mas una genuina gentileza se leyó en sus gestos que hizo dudar a la oji-miel.

—No lo hiciste nada mal, Tachikawa. Expresó el Ishida con voz tranquila. Ella se recompuso para hacer recaer todo su peso sobre su pierna derecha, mostrándose relajada.

—Eso es lindo viniendo de ti, Ishida. —respondió ella, sonriendo también sin mezquindad.

Su pequeño momento se vio interrumpido cuando Zoey se aproximó a él para que metiera la mano en el interior de la caja negra y dejara que la suerte decidiera la última canción y con la cual la elección del Coordinador de la Obra se sabrá; sin embargo, eso ya estaba decidido cuando Mimi falló con la canción de Snow Patrol.

Volvió a recordar el momento en donde la chica palideció completamente cuando la melodía de "Run" comenzó a llenar el salón. La misma desolación fue la que él halló en sus ojos aquella noche que la tormenta sacó a flote su peor miedo y verla nuevamente de esa manera, le hizo desear que la competencia terminara para sacarla de allí, ponerla a salvo. Meditó los sucesos, ya que la razón por la que Mimi dejó de cantar no se debía a desconocimiento de la canción, si lo fue cantando con facilidad, respetando los tiempos, siguiendo las notas como la letra del mismo, mas la inseguridad que reflejaba su ser se debía a algo mucho más profundo, a algo que no se podía apreciar a simple vista.

No pudo hacer demasiado hincapié en el asunto cuando la melodía de su canción comenzó a sonar. Al principio no lo reconoció hasta que el nombre "P!nk" figuró en pantalla y ya se amargó con ese detalle, ni siquiera le interesó saber cómo se llamaba el tema sonante, externalizando su desagrado por medio de un suspiro cansino.

Si había algo que odiaba más que el pop comercial, era el _pop—rock_, o _pop—punk_ y derivados de la escuela de Lavigne. Y siendo esa misma la razón, se declaraba un total ignorante en cuanto a _"pseudos—chicas rebeldes"_ como las denominaban tanto él como Koji a artistas semejantes—respectaba. Y estaba seguro que si Sora lo escuchaba profiriendo esas palabras, se encargaría de otorgarle una bien cargada reprimenda. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Pues la pelirroja tenía como modelo a seguir, en muchos aspectos, a Alicia Moore.

Cerró sus dedos sobre el cuerpo del micrófono y comenzó a seguir el orden del tiempo que le indicaba el inicio de Fuckin' Perfect.

Las personas parecían conocer la canción a juzgar por la forma en que iban siguiéndolo y a pesar de no conocer muy bien aquella canción, la cantaba sin muchos tropiezos porque el ritmo era sencillo y todo seguía un patrón predecible. Sus ojos seguian la letra en la pantalla blanca y conforme iba llevándose por delante la melodía, se dio cuenta que se compenetraba cada vez más con ella.

Palabras, que anteriormente le sonaban sin sentido a través de la radio o el stereo de Sora, cobraron fuerza en su cabeza cuando él las fue cantando y apropiándose de ésta. Si, sentía que los versos de la canción eran palabras dichas por él, propiamente suyas, de sus memorias, de sus heridas y de su afligido ser,

Todas y cada una de sus malas decisiones, de los errores cometidos uno tras otro fueron tomando protagonismo dentro de su cabeza sin otorgarles permiso alguno. Recordó las tantas lágrimas que hizo brotar, de todos los golpes que creyó merecer, de todas las maldiciones dichas al cielo con impotencia y de los perdones callados por miedo. Todos sus fantasmas salieron del baúl donde los encerraba, haciéndolo pedazos desde adentro.

Con el pasar de los segundos, más fuerza empleaba en sostener el micrófono entre las manos, sentía a sus brazos ejercer tal presión innecesaria que pronto serían lánguidas e inútiles extensiones. No, debía detener ese torbellino de emociones que calaba con fuerza arrolladora en su pecho. Él no era de los que expresaba sus emociones con facilidad, no le gustaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos y todo lo que intentaba transmitir se encotraba camuflado entre notas y letras, siendo su sufrimiento, la melodía silenciosa que lo acompañaba siempre.

_«¿Por qué sigues competiendo contra mí si sabes que no lo lograrás? Es triste que trates de fingir lo que no eres y nunca serás.»_

Aquellas palabras las tenía bien grabadas en su cabeza y a la persona que las dijo. Recordarlo sólo le revolvía el estómago y lo sacaba de quicio, obligándose a sí mismo a hacer estupideces que le dijeran que el problema no era él, por más que dentro suyo sabía que eso no era cierto.

Tantos episodios de su infancia en las que sus tropiezos le hicieron preguntarse qué era lo que estaba mal en él, por qué tenía que ser diferente al resto, por qué otros eran mejores a él... Esas preguntas sólo lograban que él fuese cerrándose al resto, forjando una barrera con el mundo que le impidieran herirlo.

Cerró los ojos y fue apretando sus párpados en un intento fallido por escapar de los recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia, de como siempre estuvo marcado ante las personas, siempre siendo el foco de críticas, de menosprecio, una causa perdida para su familia, para todos... Salvo por _él_.

¿Ya tienes todo listo, hijo? A su mente llegó la voz de su padre, profunda y apagada, recordándose cuando tenía ocho años y el divorcio de sus padres se había concretado; en ese momento, se veía a sí mismo empacando sus cosas para marcharse a vivir con su padre. Era aún un niño y no sabía qué sucedía realmente, sólo sabía que tenía que marcharse del lado de su madre y de su hermano menor.

Su padre, que estaba en el umbral del cuarto, entró a su habitación y se sentó al borde de su cama, mirando a su alrededor.

La habitación parece más grande ahora, ¿no? formuló Hiroaki, intentando hacer pasar el mutismo. Yamato miró a su alrededor y le dio la razón a su padre; en verdad era bastante grande sin us cosas dentro. ¿Nos vamos? Preguntó entonces a su hijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte suya. Bien, andando.

Hiroaki tomó la maleta de su hijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida llevándose consigo la pequeña valija, creyendo que el menor lo seguía. Matt miró la habitación que estaba dejando atrás, las paredes celestes y las cortinas azules, el armario de color caoba en donde estaba pegado varios dibujos pertenecientes tanto a él como a Tk y entre el revoltijo de colores visualizó el dibujo que él había hecho el día en que Takeru nació: se trataban de figuras larguiruchas y desproporcionadas que vendrían a ser Hiroaki y Natsuko tomados de la mano, mientras ambos tomaban de la misma forma tanto a él como a Tk. Verlos sonreír allí, pero no en la realidad, le hacía pensar en una cosa:

—¿...Es mi culpa?

Vio a su padre detener sus pasos repentinamente y voltearse a verlo. El hombre dejó a un lado el pequeño equipaje de Yamato y fue hasta él para posar sus grandes manos a cada lado de sus diminutos hombros. Podía recordar aquel momento con claridad, siendo uno de los pocos donde su padre externalizó sus sentimientos hacia él; no lo hacía con frecuencia, no porque no lo sintiera, mas bien porque no sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

—No es tu culpa, Yamato... Dijo de inmediato, mirándolo con esos ojos oscuros y profundos que tanto lo reconfortaban, pero en esos momentos sólo podía ver dolor en ellos. Bajó la mirada al suelo para continuar hablando. Es sólo que... Tu madre y yo... —¿Cómo explicarle a tu hijo de ocho años que sus padres se divorciaran sin que sienta que él ha hecho algo malo? Hiroaki buscaba la forma de hablarle y decirle que no era como él pensaba. —No es culpa de nadie... Ni tuya ni de Takeru... Es cosa de adultos. Tú... —lo vio esbozar una sonrisa después de mucho, de esas que te dicen "todo estará bien" por más que en sus ojos, la tristeza lo inundaba. —Tú eres bueno, Yamato. No importa qué te diga el resto; eres perfecto para mí.

Sintió el nudo en su garganta haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Sabía que si seguía con esos pensamientos sólo acabaría mostrando lo peor de sí. Volvió a mirar la pantalla blanca y vio cómo las palabras eran marcadas por el ritmo, pero no escuchó nada más que eso: simple melodía. El rostro de Kazu como el de Koji se quedaron atónitos y su semblante sólo se multiplicó al resto de espectadores presentes, incapaces de creer que Yamato dejara de cantar.

Por un momento, no le importó. Bajó la vista y extendió el brazo derecho (el mismo cuya mano sostenía el micrófono), clara señal de no poder continuar. La melodía se detuvo entonces y él levantó los ojos hacia su oponente.

Mimi lo miraba con notoria sorpresa pero sus ojos lo escrutaban suspicaces. Parecía inocente y era tierna, pero no era tonta. Él sonrió de costado casi con mofa, consiguiendo acentuación en el ceño de la Presidenta.

—¡Ishida Yamato se declara incapaz de continuar cantando y ésto sólo nos dice una cosa, Señores...! —El alboroto en el público se descontroló por un momento; todos sabían qué venía a continuación. —¡Tenemos un empate!

.

Takeru suspiró cuando vio a su hermano resignándose a continuar, consiguiendo que todo el público expresara su descontento. Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y trató de contener su enojo. Nadie sabía por qué Yamato se había declarado incapaz de continuar sobre el pedestal donde se hallaba ascendiendo con tanta facilidad. Oyó a Davis dar berrinches al viento mientras se jalaba los, de por sí, revoltosos cabellos. No era el único, lo sabía.

Miró a su hermano y la preocupación caló en él. Aquella canción (F*ckin' perfect) poseía tanto de él, era como un reflejo suyo, las palabras que él no decía fueron cantadas por él y reconocerlo fue lo que lo hizo echarse para atrás. Toda su vida la vivió bajo las críticas constantes de las personas, marcándolo y juzgándolo como si de un fenómeno se tratara. Era verdad que su hermano no era perfecto, pero no era mala persona.

Los comentarios seguían a sus espaldas y eso lo irritaba, pero nunca era lo suficientemente corajudo como para enfrentarlos.

Conocía con profundidad a Yamato y sabía que el dominio musical del chico era bastante amplio, tanto así que podría pasar horas y horas hablando sólo de música. Tuvo un muy buen maestro. Hiroaki fue un amante empedernido de la musa musical, invirtiendo la mayor parte de su tiempo y dinero en discos de vinilo de todo tipo de artistas y géneros, siendo ésta la razón por la que Tk no se sorprendió al oírle cantar y bailar al ritmo de Nat King Cole, pues de pequeño su padre los hacía oír ese tipo y muchos más estilos musicales. Nat King Cole estaba entre sus preferencias hechas vinilos, cuando las noches acechaban, sus padres solían oír juntos aquellas canciones y vagos recuerdos llegaban de Hiroaki haciendo bailar a su madre al son del jazz. Sonrió con ternura.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso, Ishida?! ¡Si tenía las de ganar! —Se quejaba Daisuke furibundo y de pie. Tk rodó los ojos para hacerlo sentar nuevamente, a pesar de los reclamos del jugador de fútbol. —Maldición... A éste paso perderé dinero.

—¿Apostaste por mi hermano? —preguntó Takeru sorprendido, mirándolo receloso.

—¿Tu no? ¿Qué clase de hermano eres? —Tk suspiró ante su amigo y volvió a mirar al frente en donde se debatía la última canción. —Dime... ¿Qué le sucedió?

—No lo sé. Mintió, porque sabía lo que atormentaba a su hermano mayor. Sintió la mirada de Daisuke sobre él, no teniendo más remedio que apartarle el rostro de su vista.

—Tú sabes algo. Acusó. Venía sobrellevando las cosas con tanta facilidad.

Tk levantó los hombros, declarándose incapaz de responder a la incógnita de su amigo, así que el silencio entre ambos se estableció; claro que no duró demasiado, no cuando del Motomiya se trataba. El moreno se precipitó con fuerza, gritando "bingo" y ganándose que Tk lo vuelva a sentar.

—¡¿Y si él no quiso ganar de una?! ¡¿Y si su intención fue siempre desde el inicio cantar a dúo con Mimi?!

—¿Por qué lo querría? —preguntó Tk sin estar del todo convencido en la teoría de su mejor amigo. —Es decir, ya está cantando con ella, ¿por qué querría hacerlo a dúo?

Davis pareció tener la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero pasado un momento, el radiante semblante del detective, se esfumó.

—No lo sé... —Takeru se encogió de hombros, igual de rendido. El Motomiya volvió a levantar cabeza para sugerir algo. —Y ¿que tal sí...? —Pero volvió a quedarse callado para cruzarse de brazos seguidamente.

Tk ignoró a Daisuke para centrarse de vuelta en su hermano, entrelazando sus dedos, depositando su mentón sobre éstos. _«Vamos, hermano.»_

.

Yolei, posicionándose en medio de ambos estudiantes, enseñó al público una moneda que sostenía con su pulgar e índice. La última canción a dúo se decidiría por medio de aquella pequeña pieza, en donde uno de los dos estilos musicales sería el destinado dependiendo la cara de la moneda. Dos bandos de griteríos se debatía en aquella gran sala, cada uno apoyando a uno de los dos cantantes, fundiendo sus voces en un descontrolado mar de confusión; pero eso fue historia cuando la moneda dejó de ser cautiva por Miyako, en el que la gravedad la permitió vencerla unos segundos y girar hasta que su cuerpo metálico se estrelló contra la mano extendida de la Inoue.

Silencio y tensión eran los reinantes en aquel momento, el mismo que le tomó a la moneda volar en el aire para estrellarse de lleno contra la mano que la sostuvo inicialmente.

—¡Tachikawa Mimi, elige!

Otra trifulca acalorada azotó el teatro, apoyando a la Presidenta. Mimi sonrió al ser quien decidiera la última canción, mas su sonrisa, en lugar de mostrar satisfacción, denotaba cierto cansancio. Se acomodó el cabello, tratando de recuperar energías que las canciones anteriores le arrebataron. Miró a Yamato y éste le hizo una seña para que dijera su elección. Ella le sonrió entonces, mostrándose fuerte ante su escrutinio.

—¿Qué eliges? —preguntó Yolei.

—Country Respondió Mimi y vio a Matt esbozar una sonrisa burlona a causa de su elección.

La Tachikawa rodó los ojos ante la reacción de su compañero y entornó sus pies de regreso a su puesto; verla marcharse despertó una pequeña diversión en él.

—Espero que sin rencores, Tachikawa. —su voz sonó mientras retrocedía hacia el micrófono que le tocaba.

Descuida, trataré de no avergonzarte demasiado. Dijo guiñándole el ojo y volviendo a caminar para su lugar, meciendo las caderas con determinación. Matt trató de no sonreír, mas le resultaba imposible. Aquella chica sabía lo que quería y le gustaba que no se hiciera para atrás.

La selección de las músicas fue hecha y para un público ignorante del resultado, los parlantes fueron emitiendo la melodía que les adjudicó. El acompañamiento a base de un piano junto con el ragido de una guitarra era el primer indicio que tenían ambos cantantes, siendo Mimi quien reconoció primeramente la melodía sonante, maldiciendo en su interior.

Los ragidos de una guitarra en compañía con la melodía conferida por el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, les dio el panorama final.

—Tienes que estar bromeando... —susurró Yamato, verificando que sus sospechas eran ciertas cuando el nombre de la canción apareció en pantalla.

—Entre todas las... —Fue el turno de Mimi de externalizar su descontento, siendo que el country tenía un millar de cantantes como música, debía tocarles "Just a Kiss" de Lady Antebellum.

Cuando todos apreciaron el nombre de la canción en la gran pantalla blanca, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de la mayoría del público, siendo una canción de conocimiento general. Cada uno de los opositores tomó a su manera el cuerpo del micrófono y con una mirada dirigida entre ambos, sentenciaron aquella canción como la última.

Y tras un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos, los versos se dividieron intercalandose, siendo Mimi quien daría inicio. Y de esa manera, el tiempo de la introducción acabó para dejar oír la dulce voz de la muchacha. Pero Yamato no le dejaría el camino tan fácil, por supuesto; al llegar su turno, él tampoco dejó sin expectativas cumplidas a ninguno, enseñando cuanto podía arriesgar por ganar.

Fue con el pre—coro que sus voces se juntaron, fusionando los dos estilos de voces en una misma frase que los hizo pedir más para sentirse vencer al otro.

Ambos compartieron una mirada y al mismo tiempo quitaron el micrófono del atril metálico para sentirse libres con él, dirigiendo sus pasos con mayor pertenencia en sus respectivas zonas. Ambos iban compenetrándose cada vez en la canción, intentando no mirarse demasiado pues ambos sabían de qué iban la letra que pronunciaban y a dónde los hacía trasportar su mente. Así es, ambos tenían latente el momento en el que su primer beso tuvo lugar en aquel estacionamiento, entre odios y maldiciones aún podían sentir la calidez que hallaron en el otro.

Cuando el coro finalizó, se miraron nuevamente y fue Mimi quien pronunció primeramente el verso, mas Yamato la iba siguiendo de cerca, secundándola. Fue cuando ella lo miró y todo pareció perder sentido, desde sus pelas hasta aquella estúpida competencia. Sus voces regresaron a envolverse juntos, como si fuese lo que éstas buscaran de por sí, como si ellas fuesen la realización de su propio deseo.

Una sonrisa clandestina surgió entre ambos, como un secreto que sólo ellos debían conocer. Entonces sus pasos se iniciaron hacia el otro. No había manera de apatar la vista del otro, pero tampoco es que quisieran hacer algo diferente. Se acercaron lo suficiente y un anónimo roce de manos liberó una corriente eléctrica que les hizo acercarse aún más. Sin apartar los ojos del otro, fueron cantando, retándose entre ambos, por primera vez viéndose como eran, sin apariencia alguna que les resguardara del otro. Sólo ellos y la música envolviéndolos.

Sus voces se extendieron y la plenitud los acogió, sin darse cuenta. Y sin percatarse, su cercanía fue reduciéndose hasta casi desaparecer, pero eso no les llegó a importar hasta que el último coro finalizó y sus voces se extinguieron a la nada.

.

Al pronunciar el último verso, sus ojos no se apartaron del otro, se miraban fijamente, mientras un brillo que sólo se encendía delante de los ojos del otro, fulguraba en ellos. Se estudiaban en silencio cada detalle, como la fina capa de sudor que acariciaba sus frentes y las respiraciones que se tornaron aceleradas, obligando a que sus pechos subieran y bajaran fuera de un compás armonioso. Estaban tan concentrados en el otro que no vieron venir la avalancha de euforia que llenó el teatro, con mucha más fuerza de las ocasiones anteriores; si no fuese por las manos de Yolei golpeando los hombros de ambos, éstos seguirían metidos en la burbuja que compartían.

—...Las votaciones se harán en estos momentos, así que por favor, estén atentos a los papeles blancos que están recorriendo.

Tanto Yamato como Mimi despertaron del sueño compartido para volcarse nuevamente a la realidad. Matt miró a su alrededor y fue cuando se percató de que estaba a tan sólo un paso de fundirse con Mimi y su cerebro encendió la alarma en todo su ser, apartándose de la Tachikawa con violencia, como si ésta estuviese envuelta en llamas. Ella lo miró dubitativa y acercó su mano a la de él para llamar su atención, mas él negó con la cabeza para alejarse de allí, de camino hacia el telón que lo llevaría fuera del escenario.

—¿Es así cómo funciona ésto? —la voz de Mimi lo hizo dar un ligero respingo, volviéndose a mirar a sus espaldas donde ella se hallaba sujetando el telón qus los apartaba de ojos de terceros. —¿Vienes armado de valor para luego salir corriendo como un cobarde?

—Tú no lo entiendes. —Respondió él, intentando calmar el torbellino de pensamientos que le impedían procesar sus ideas correctamente.

—Pruebame. —Exigió ella. —Te demostré no ser una analfabeta musical como creías que era.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir y lo sabes. —expuso irritado, volviéndose a ella, mirándola con desafío.

—¿Ah, no? —también se giró a verlo sin temerlo. —Que yo recuerde, eso fue lo que quisiste dejar en claro en la reunión de la mañana.

—No fue eso, además no viene al caso hablar de lo que dijimos en la reunión. Claramente nos demostramos la valía del otro, así que no seas tan amargada que aún estamos delante un público que cree todavía en la dulce chica que aparentas ser.

—Ja —soltó una risa cínica. —¿Que aparento ser? No me vengas con esas estupideces, Yamato, eres tú quién no sabe cuando detenerse.

—¿Qué demonios es eso de "no sé cuando detenerme"? Te he sido franco, Tachikawa... Pero por lo que veo no estás acostumbrada a que te digan la verdad.

Los hombros de Mimi se tensaron con el simple hecho de oír su voz, pero cuando profirió aquellas palabras, sintió que su compostura se fue al diablo. Adiós a la chica perfecta, adiós a la etiqueta, adiós a la niña buena. Volteándose casi con violencia, avanzó hacia él sin temor a nada, realmente furiosa.

—¡Escuchame muy bien, Ishida Yamato, no me quedaré aquí parada viendo cómo te haces el duro y chico malo, si alguien está aparentando ser algo que no es, ese eres tú! Y ni intentes decir que no porque sé que no eres más que un cobarde! Te escondes detrás de esa faceta tuya para que nadie te lastime y finges no sentir nada para evitar el dolor... Trata de negar que es verdad lo que digo mirándome a los ojos y prometo creerte tu "papel de canalla", como me has dicho la otra noche.

Yamato apretó con fuerza sus puños y contrajo su mandíbula, mirándola a los ojos. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella de forma peligrosa. La confianza de la muchacha no se vio atentada hasta que sintió su cuerpo hacerse con el de ella, de esa manera retrocedió torpemente, mirando a sus espaldas, percatándose que le restaba poco por echarse de espaldas contra la pared.

—¿Sigues con eso, no? ¿No puedes simplemente superarlo o aceptar que no todos están rendidos a tus pies cómo te habrán enseñado desde pequeña?

Su voraz coraza fue quebrándose más bien por la amenazante voz del chico que por su cercanía, o quizá era la mezcla de ambos que sabían como calar en ella de esa manera tan asfixiante.

—N...No quieras cambiarme de tema... ¡Estamos hablando de ti! —intentó empujarlo lejos, pero él hizo posesión de sus manos, impidiéndola alejarse. Sus ojos la devoraban y ella ya comenzaba a perder la calma.

—¡Pues también se trata de ti, señorita "todos me aman"! ¡¿Qué clase de chica sigue adelante cuando fue claramente rechazada, eh?! ¡¿O es que sólo es un capricho tuyo?! ¡Entonces vamos, tengamos sexo en algún baño público si tanto odias recibir un "no" por respuesta!

Mimi lo miró con ojos dolidos y Matt fue consciente de ello. La soltó entonces, mordiéndose la lengua al ver el dolor en su rostro. Quería herirla, quería que entendiera de una vez por todas que él era así, que tarde o temprano acabaría lastimada, pero ante el primer indicio de dolor provocado, él se hallaba nuevamente con la soga al cuello, dispuesto a aventarse al abismo. Y nuevamente, fue un cobarde, apartando su mirada de la castaña.

—Querías una respuesta y aquí la tienes. Dijo Matt sin mirarla. Yo soy ésto, así que mejor te alejas.

Entre tanto, el silencio entre los dos se vio roto con la voz de Yolei por los parlantes, anunciando al voto ganador.

—_¡Y el ganador es: Ishida Yamato!_ —la voz de Yolei les devolvió a la realidad al igual que el resto de gritos que vino a continuación.

Yamato dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en silencio y luego oyó a Mimi aplaudiendo lentamente, llamando su atención. Al mirarla, encontró en sus ojos decepción y rastros de dolor, no era para menos. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a verlos húmedos, y aún más por ser él el provocador de ello.

—Felicidades, Ishida... Te lo mereces. —Tras decir esas palabras, dejó caer sus brazos y girarse, para darle la espalda. La chica comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida que tenía cerca suyo.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró la imagen de la presidenta del club de periodismo, Motomiya June, mirándola claramente avergonzada y atónita al verse descubierta escuchando aquella conversación por demás, comprometedora entre los dos competidores. Mimi no le dio la importancia a merecer, o quizá no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pues sólo le dedicó una sonrisa forzada para cruzar por su lado. June la vio marcharse con tantas preguntas en su cabeza pero no hizo nada más que volver sus ojos hacia el vocalista y hallarlo cabizbajo.

—Yama... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando, de entre los pliegues del telón negro, saltó un muy eufórico batero, abalanzándose sobre la espalda del guitarrista de la banda.

—¡Ganaste, condenado suertudo! ¡Eres mi héroe, maldita sea!

—Ya, ya, Kazu. Que no eres muy livianito que digamos. —cortó Koji sonriendo al puchero del batero. Su mirada pasó al de Matt y verlo tan consternado, lo asustó.

—Ey, Yama... —habló Hirokazu una vez que se bajó de su espalda. —No sé si algún parlante te dañó el oído, pero ganaste, viejo.

El Ishida, que mantuvo los ojos puestos tras la figura de Mimi al alejarse, la desvió hacia su amigo con notoria confusión al verse despertado del trance en el que estaba. Intentó relajar los hombros y verse tranquilo tras aquella discusión con la presidenta, sin poder hacer pasar por alto su voz en la cabeza. Miró a los otros miembros de la banda y sonrió aunque fue más bien una mueca falsa pero que pasó desapercibida al brindarles la espalda a sus amigos, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para seguir caminando de regreso al escenario y ser proclamado ganador.

—No me hagan caso, sólo son nervios post-concurso. —dijo, haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran.

.

Todos los alumnos fueron despejando el área del teatro para retirarse finalmente de las instalaciones del Instituto; algunos volvían a sus aulas para sacar sus pertenencias o iban a sus clubes y así dar últimas directivas para la jornada siguiente. En su caso, algunos miembros del club de fútbol, basket y kendo yacían a las afueras de la cancha del primero, poniéndose de acuerdo en cuanto a horarios y tiempo de práctica.

—...Entonces, nos reuniremos aquí finalizada las horas de clase. —sentenció Taichi mirando a cada uno de los presentes, observando la aprobación de todos.

Cuando acabaron de hablar, todos tomaron sus cosas y fueron marchándose del predio, dejando de a poco sólo a Davis y a Taichi, ambos hablando animadamente mientras el mayor ponía seguro a los portones de la cancha de pasto sintético.

—Bien, debo irme. Jun quiere que la acompañea lo de una amiga suya. Nos veremos mañana, capi. —se despidió el Motomiya con una mano en el aire al ir avanzando camino a la salida.

—No te diviertas demasiado con Next top, viejo. —tras una carcajada por su parte, Taichi tomó en mano la correa de su bolsón e inició sus pasos que no consiguieron avanzar lo suficiente, pues se encontró con una figura parada no muy lejos de él, mirándolo con un poco de pena. Sorprendido de hallarla allí, miró a su alrededor, comprobando que estaba sola. —Mimi... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro retenido por bastante tiempo y avanzó hacia su amigo sin dar indicios de detenerse. Taichi, por su parte, la miraba curioso pues se notaba muy afligida y temía que fuese a golpearlo o algo semejante, aún molesta por la discusión que tuvieron antes; a diferencia de todo lo que su mente supuso, ella se abrazó a él y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del capitán.

El espasmo duró a penas un segundo y tras sentirla contra su cuerpo, no dudó en soltar su bolsón y abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Hundió su rostro entre los cabellos castaños de su mejor amiga y sonrió a sus adentros. Le gustaba sentir su aroma a vainilla colmando sus sentidos, mientras ella se llenaba con el de él. Era una relación extraña, pero les resultaba a ambos.

—No sé que haría sin ti, tonto... —susurró Mimi, aún abrazada a él. Tai suspiró y se preguntó lo mismo, porque él tampoco conseguía mucho sin ella.

—Perdóname por ser tan idiota, Meems. Lo último que quise fue herirte.

Mimi se separó un poco de él sin romper el abrazo que mantenían, para mirarlo y fingir un puchero que él respondió sonriente.

—No serías tú si no fueses idiota.

—Lo sé. Es mi encanto natural. —Taichi volvió a abrazarla y ésta vez, ninguno dio algún indicio por deshacer el gesto.

—Dime... —habló Mimi tras un prolongado silencio, siendo respondida por su mejor amigo con un farbullo. —¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Tai sonrió al oírle decir eso, entonces asintió.

—Si, lo recuerdo.

—Hoy me hiciste hacerlo a mí, como también me has hecho recordar cómo llegamos a ser amigos.

—Tienes razón, fue algo como eso. —se alejó de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. —Salvo que, quien gritó aquella ocasión fuiste tú.

Mimi bajó la mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

—Te habías metido en problemas por mi culpa, no iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya.

Mimi lo miró y poniéndose de puntillas, se acercó al rostro del moreno para besar su mejilla. Tai cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su amiga en su cara y recordó aquel día en qué por primera vez se conocieron. Seguía siendo la misma niña, dulce e inocente de hace años y era por esa misma razón que se decía a sí mismo, haber tenido tanta suerte de conocerla.

.

Los ensayos para el festival dieron inicio al día siguiente del concurso, cuando finalizaban las clases matutinas y la hora de los clubes empezaban, cada uno de éstos iba a su labor correspondiente para el festival. Las horas de ensayo eran extendidas y sacrificadas, cada alumno ponía de sí en los preparativos pues ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, siendo todos conscientes de tal detalle. Las horas de diversión, pasado la hora dentro del Instituto, fueron reduciéndose para centrar mayor atención y tiempo al proyecto Hanami.

Mimi observaba la tablilla de actividades y el rendimiento de toda la semana que había transcurrido desde el inicio de todo, pues cada semana se la notificaria sobre el avance. El desenvolvimiento de las personas era indudable, la mayoría de los clubes ya tenía aprendida su rutina para el festival como el club de nado y gimnasia, o los bailes por cortesía del los clubes de danza. Era gratificante ver cuánto avance se fue realizando con el transcurso de una semana.

—¡Ey, Meems! —al oír su nombre, levantó el rostro de los papeles para dirigirse a Yolei. La peliviolacea se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta en compañía de un muchacho rubio y ojos esmeraldas que ella bien conocía. Sonrió al reconocerlo. —Novio a la orden. —Mimi se sonrojó un poco pues todas las miradas de los presentes en la sala se dirigieron al recién llegado, iniciando los cuchicheos y risitas por parte de las chicas.

—Así que ésta es la Mimi seria y mandona, ¿eh? —habló Mike ingresando a la sala. Dio un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo al resto.

La castaña dejó a un lado sus papeles y así tomar su bolsón. Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar molesta por su comentario, ganándose una sonrisa apenada por parte de Michael.

—¿A quién llamas mandona, eh?

—Obvio que a ti no, cariño. —Repuso el Borton acercándose para besar sus labios. El beso la tomó desprevenida, separándose de él casi de inmediato, escuchando el susurro de risitas provenientes de algunas alumnas presentes.

—B...Bien, mejor si nos vamos. —respondió Mimi acercándose a su amiga. —Por favor, Avísame cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes, Meems. Todo está bajo control. —le guiño el ojo picaramente.

Michael tomó la mano de Mimi y entonces salieron de la sala en dirección a las escaleras.

—Es todo un halago que la Presidenta Tachikawa aceptara salir conmigo después de rechazarme toda la semana. —habló Michael mirándola de soslayo, esbozándole una sonrisa divertida.

—No me mires así. Estuve con muchas cosas ésta semana. —Se dio cuenta que sus palabras sonaron un poco bruscas, así que entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. —Aprovechemos que Yolei me cubrirá hoy, ¿bien? —besó su mejilla y sonrió para susurrarle al oído. —Además de que no tengo margen de tiempo esta noche.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, comenzando así a correr, llevándose consigo a Mimi. Al principio, le tomó un momento seguir el paso de sus largas piernas, pero una vez que lo consiguió, fue ella quien lo llevaba por delante.

Salieron del Instituto riendo a carcajadas y sólo se detuvieron al llegar a la acera, respirando con dificultad y con una fina película de sudor cubriendo su piel.

—¿Aún no vinieron por ti? —preguntó Mimi buscando con la mirada algún indicio del vehículo de los Borton.

—Creo que no, —acotó él mirando a su alrededor. —pero creo que sé como gastar el tiempo. —se acercó a Mimi y con una mano, rodeó la pequeña cintura de la chica, abrazándola a él. El rostro de Mike se acercó al de ella, donde sus labios buscaron los de su novia.

—Aún estamos en el Instituto, Mike... —susurró Mimi débilmente, centrando su atención en los rozagantes labios del americano.

—En realidad, estamos sobre la acera y técnicamente, no forma parte del Instituto. Aquí puedo besarte como Dios manda. —Entonces rompió la distancia entre sus labios con la misma ternura que lo caracterizaba.

Su beso no duró demasiado pues oyeron el sonar de una bocina que los obligó a separarse con sobresalto. Frente a ellos se hallaba el vehículo que su padre alquiló para él. Michael se encogió de hombros mirando con pena a Mimi, ella sólo le sonrió para besar su mejilla. Mike le abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar dentro.

.

El conjunto de sonidos reinaba la sala, desde violines, chelos, piano, arpas, batería y guitarras eléctricas; en fin, una congregación de sonidos que en lugar de sonar como uno sólo, parecía que cada uno tomaba un camino diferente. La armonía era algo inexistente en aquel sitio, cada quien tomando por cuenta propia lo que creía correcto. Ya todos se daban cuenta de ello, así no tuvo otra opción; el líder de la nueva orquesta hizo un gesto con la mano para que detengan todo sonido. Al ver el 'alto' del líder, dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos, centrando sus miradas al guitarrista principal.

—Ésto no está funcionando... —expuso Matt peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con frustración, intentando pensar qué más podía hacerse para conseguir llegar a una solución.

—Nos hemos dado cuenta de ello desde la primera hora. —contestó uno de los violinistas de mala gana. Detrás suyo, recibió un asentimiento por parte de la mayoría.

—No nos estamos escuchando. —habló Koichi. —Cada quién sigue su propia ruta.

—Seguimos la partitura, Kimura —Repuso otro alumno con un chelo entre las piernas.

—Exacto... No todos somos _rock stars_ y tocamos a lo loco.

Yamato perdió la paciencia ante el último comentario, fulminando a la chica que lo dijo, por medio de su mirada. Sabía que juntar a fanáticos de Mozart sólo crearía problemas. Rock y clásico no se llevaban y ahora daba testimonio de ello. Iba a decir algo más cuando vio a Kazu levantarse de su asiento y compartir miradas tanto con Koichi como con Koji.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al verlos avanzar hacia él.

Los tres músicos se miraron entre ellos para que Kazu dijera la tan temida frase de "tenemos que hablar". Llevaron a Matt fuera de la sala de música para más privacidad y eso sólo hizo que el mal presentimiento aumentara. Se recostó contra la pared del pasillo, teniendo a las lineas de ventanas contra sus espaldas, sentía el calor de la tarde a través del vidrio pero eso no era importante al fijarse en los semblantes que portaban de sus compañeros, una clara denotación de que su intuición no se equivocaba: algo andaba mal.

—A juzgar por sus rostros, ya tengo una idea vaga, pero los escucho. —repuso Matt cruzándose de brazos en forma mezquina.

Koji suspiró con hastío.

—Escucha, Yamato, hemos estado hablando con algunos de los integrantes de la orquesta y...

—Espera, ¿han estado hablando? ¿Desde cuándo son tan íntimos, eh?

Un suspiro unánime se leyó en los miembros de la banda que crispo aún mas los nervios en el líder.

—Precisamente de esto. No estamos dando resultado porque tú no eres el mismo, Yamato. —siguió hablando Koji.

—Así es, Matt —fue Koichi quien tomó la palabra. —, estás mucho más irascible, no te concentras y los instrumentistas no están cómodos con dejar sus respectivos clubes por algo en donde no se ven avances.

—¡Por supuesto que hay avances! —contradijo el líder a viva voz, pero más bien por sentirse atacado que por considerarlo verdad.

—¡No, no los hay y tú estás muy ciego como para notarlo! —la voz de Koji resonó por el pasillo, sorprendiendo a Matt, quien dejó su postura al ver los rostros de sus demás compañeros, pues todos pensaban igual.

—Todos estuvieron de acuerdo sobre hablar contigo y proponer una solución. —dijo Kazu. Matt lo miró un momento sin decir o hacer nada, para después hacerle un ademán con la mano dándole continuidad. —Queremos cambiar el sistema de liderazgo.

—¿Quieren sustituirme?

—No es sustituirte, —intervino Koichi con pena. —sino... Agregar a alguien más.

Matt frunció el ceño por las vueltas que estaban dando al asunto y lo hacían por algo, una razón que, estaba seguro, no le gustaría. Se apretó el puente de su nariz para contener el inicio de su jaqueca.

—¿A quién?

—A Tachikawa.

.

El aroma al pimiento y salsa blandía el amplio salón del restaurante. Los colores fuertes y marcados, al igual que el claroscuro reinantes en el lugar, ambientaban a su alrededor con adornos vistosos y detalles que la transportaban al barroco parisinos. Mimi entró al restaurante junto con Mike y el mozo los ubicó en una mesa cercana a una ventana que permitía también una vista general del recinto.

—Ésto es hermoso, Michael... -habló la Tachikawa una vez sentados. Él tomó sus manos y las acarició con sus pulgares, deleintándose con mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo creo que tú eres lo que hace más hermoso todo aquí, Meems. -Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de un ligero rojo, sacando en él una sonrisa galante. Su burbuja romántica se vio rota cuando el mozo se posicionó delante de su mesa y aclarándose la garganta, se anunció.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Yamazuki Yuuyiro; seré su camarero ésta noche. —conforme hablaba, les tendió educadamente una carta a cada uno, sin siquiera mirarlos. -¿Les aparecería ordenar algo o prefieren empezar con el vino de la casa?

Michael miró a Mimi, esperando por su respuesta. Ella levantó su copa vacía con una sonrisa que Mike correspondió.

—Creo que empezaremos con el vino.

Michael asintió a lo mismo y de ésa manera, el hombre se marchó. Mimi rodó los ojos, hastiada; no era sorpresiva la ocasión de encontrarse con un mesero tan estirado en lugares como aquel, mas no le siguió dando importancia cuando Michael le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo con los preparativos para el gran evento de su Institución.

Eso le gustaba de él, que mostrase tanto interés por lo que a ella incumbia. Ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre los preparativos del Hanami y mientras Mimi hablaba emocionada sobre todo, el mozo regresó con el vino en mano, sirviéndoles a cada en su copa, recibiendo, seguidamente los pedidos de cada uno. Una vez marchado el hombre, Mike tomó en alto su copa, siendo imitado por Mimi.

—Por los retos que nos dan miedo cumplir.

—Por los retos ya cumplidos. -repuso Mimi guiñándole un ojo que él respondió con una sonrisa. De ésta manera, ambos tomaron de su copa.

Mimi bajó la copa de nuevo a la mesa, riendo de que Mike no podía beber de un sólo golpe como ella. No lo culpaba; su abuelo, según cuenta su padre, era dueño de un viñedo y el buen hábito de catador lo llevaba en la sangre, como la familiaridad con las bebidas. Pero la gracia se vio opacada al dirigir, instintivamente, la vista a la puerta principal cuando ésta se abrió. Bajó la copa a la mesa al reconocer a la mujer que ingresaba al establecimiento, vistiendo un conjunto formal de trabajo aunque la sonrisa que le dirigió a su acompañante pudiese expresar que se trataba de algo más profundo que una simple cena laboral.

Se había olvidado por completo que Mike le estaba hablando y se sentiría terrible que su verdadera atención se hallara sobre la imagen de Takaishi Natsuko avanzando junto con hombre de su misma, o quizá más edad, detrás de los pasos de su mesero. No podía ignorar la sonrisa que compartían ambos adultos, haciéndola sentir con un nudo en la garganta al ir observándolos.

—¿Meems? -oír la voz de Michael le sentó como la aguja que hizo explotar el globo de su ensoñación, mirándolo sobresaltada, sin poder hacer un mejor trabajo por ocultarlo.- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó con rostro preocupado y aunque ella lo negara, sus ojos no podían dejar de desfilar hacia la dirección que el mesero estaba conduciendo a la pareja.

—N...No... ¿qué podría pasar? -volvió a mirar en la dirección de Natsuko con urgencia.

¿De verdad era ella? ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo con aquel sujeto? Inevitablemente, una sensación de profunda incomodidad y molestia se apoderó de su pecho; intentaba concentrarse en lo que Michael continuó diciendo más la desagradable sensación sólo incrementaba dentro suyo junto con la idea de acercarse a cerciorarse de que sus ojos no la estaban mintiendo.

Con monosílabos, respondía a lo que su novio le iba diciendo mientras observaba a su alrededor, pudiendo encontrar alguna manera que la acercara hacia la Takaishi sin que ésta cayera en cuenta de su presencia. Y al fijarse que los baños femeninos se hallaban a tan sólo un paso de la mesa de la pareja, sonrió casi con júbilo. Tomó la servilleta que descansaba sobre su regazo y la depositó sobre la mesa al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que debo ir a... Empolvarme la nariz.

No esperó a que Michael le dijera algo, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, intentando que su nerviosismo no fuese notorio y antes de cruzar el umbral sanitario, una mirada por encima del hombro le fue dirigida hacia Natsuko, aunque su plan perfecto fue frustrado por unos mozos que circulaban por allí, impidiéndole la vista. Maldijo por lo bajo e ingresó al baño.

Una vez dentro, apoyó las manos contra la macizo cuerpo de granito negro que poseía la mesada del lavabo, sosteniéndose de sus brazos, dejando que todo su peso se irguiese por ellos, intentando controlar la ansiedad que la recorría. Los ojos, los mantenía cerrados, tratando de dominar la avalancha de imágenes que surcaba su mente: Takaishi Natsuko en compañía de aquel hombre y la constante pregunta que se formulaba internamente... ¿Qué acaso Natsuko no acabó de perder a su esposo hace apenas seis meses?

Levantó la cabeza y observó su reflejo. Matt le había dicho que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él y Tk eran muy pequeños, pero de todas maneras, Mimi no podía simplemente comprenderla. Cálmate, Meems... Esa mujer no tiene nada que ver contigo. Además ya es grande y puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida... Y ¿quién sabe? Quizá sus hijos ya lo sabían y la única exagerada eres tú pensó y se acomodó su camisa escarlata, mirándose al espejo en el proceso. ¿Además, qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer la madre de Yamato? Él ya no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo...

Volvió a centrar su mirada en su reflejo. Hacía casi una semana que no volvió a tener contacto con Matt después de aquella discusión que tuvo lugar finalizando el concurso, a espaldas del público. Se decía a sí misma que aquel episodio sólo sirvió para recalcar que aquel sujeto era un simple patán y mientras más lejos esté de él, mejor. Pero decirlo resultó ser más fácil que hacerlo.

Mirara donde mirara, no lo veía y por más palabras que cruzara con Takeru, lo único que mencionaba el chico era que Yamato estaba demasiado ocupado con su labor como coordinador de la banda que ya ni tenía tiempo para él. ¡Deja de estar pensando en ese idiota! ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué siempre sus pensamientos acababan por centralizarlo a él? Tenía que parar con esa tortura interna porque quizá sea ella la única tonta quien lo tenía aún tan presente.

Salir con Michael tenía que mantener a raya sus pensamientos sobre Matt, pero se encontraba metida en aquel baño de damas porque creyó ver a la madre de Yamato entrar con un hombre. ¡No podía seguir pendiente de él!

Se decidió a salir entonces, dio una última mirada al espejo y sonriendo fue hasta la puerta; pero antes de tomar el picaporte de ésta para jalarla, la abertura se acciona en contra de ella. Mimi retrocedió por instinto y entonces ya fue tarde para correr. Natsuko entró al baño y al percatarse que había alguien allí, se disculpó pero fue cuando reconoció a Mimi.

—¡Tachikawa! -nombró la mujer con sobresalto. Instintivamente, la Takaishi miró a sus espalda, en dirección a la mesa que compartía con aquel hombre y su rostro se sonrojó. —N...No sabia que estabas aqui... ¿Y...Yamato está contigo?

—No. -dijo Mimi, igual de nerviosa al verse descubierta. Rodeó a la mujer y haciéndole un asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de respeto, salió del baño como cuál alma se lleva el diablo.

No dio muchos pasos antes de que Natsuko la tomara de la mano para impedir que se aleje demasiado. Mimi la miró y encontró cierta urgencia en el rostro de la mujer mayor.

—Escucha... Yamato o Tk no tienen que enterarse de ésto, ¿si?

Mimi la miró un momento y aquella punzada en su pecho volvió a acentuarse con más insistencia. Trató de sonreír para hacer pasar el incómodo sentimiento.

—¿Por qué deberían? Si sólo es una cena de trabajo, ¿no?

Natsuko pareció volver a respirar con tranquilidad y asintió a las palabras de Mimi, deshaciéndose del agarre ejercido por ella.

—Gracias.

—Debo irme. Fue lindo verla, Señora Takaishi. —repuso Mimi dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar en dirección a Michael, pero antes de que el muchacho dijera algo, ella se le adelantó. —Quiero irme de aquí.

—¿Ocurrió algo? -Preguntó Michael poniéndose de pie, buscando con la mirada la razón por la que Mimi tenía aquel semblante en su rostro.

—N...No... Sólo quiero irme. -no esperó a que Mike pudiera opinar al respecto, simplemente salió del restaurante, ignorando la gentil despedida del mozo que se hallaba en la entrada.

Se abrazó a sí misma, tratándose de calmar, pues tenía la respiración acelerada, al igual que sus latidos. Trató de olvidarse de lo sucedido recientemente, pero aún no podía. Oyó a Michael salir del restaurante e ir hacia ella.

—¿Quieres ir a otra parte, cariño?

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—S...Sólo quiero ir a casa... -murmuró y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Michael.

.

Todos seguían el enérgico sonido del estéreo a todo dar, con cada movimiento acentuando el compás de la melodía. Con un juego de brazos y piernas, las chicas se mecían con gracia, mientras los chicos, llegado el momento, tomaban por la cintura a sus respectivas parejas y las levantaban a lo alto. Al ver esto, era la señal para Hikari de salir del reposo en donde se hallaba, al igual que las demás nadadoras, cada una ubicándose al borde de la piscina, preparados para un clavado.

El ensayo dio un respiro de unos minutos para que todos tomaran aire y un poco de agua. La castaña tomó una botella de agua bien fría que sacó del pequeño refrigerador del equipo, se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió con ganas; aquella rutina la dejaba exhausta.

—...Están por allá, vamos. —oyó que decían algunas chicas del club de gimnasia.

La curiosidad no le caló demasiado sino fuese porque otra tanda de chicas dejó sus cómodos asientos sobre el césped para así ir en la misma dirección a la que fueron las primeras alumnas. Al hallarse en el patio noreste del Instituto, se encontraban aislados de la mayoría de los otros clubes, en parte era bueno pues de esa manera, podían practicar sin distracciones; o eso fue hasta ver como algunas alumnas, en vista que la entrenadora fue un momento al baño, se dirigieron a la zona de los campos de deportes del Instituto. Kari las siguió instintivamente pues su curiosidad pudo más que ella; doblaron en una esquina que les llevaba directo a la cancha de fútbol de salón y allí, la Yagami fue consciente de la razón que atrajo la mirada femenina: los muchachos de clubes de deporte se hallaban practicando al kendo, mientras más atrás, en la zona de la cancha de basket estaban practicando los chicos del equipo.

Hikari dejó de prestar atención a las prácticas con la espada de madera para dirigirse a los que corrían con la pelota naranja revotando bajo sus manos. Enseguida sus ojos reconocieron a la figura que encabezaba la corrida, y al ver la manera en que su cabello rubio se mecía con fuerza y sus piernas corrían ágiles, sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco de la emoción. Le gustaba ver a Tk jugando, se lo veía tan libre pero a la vez, había algo en su mirada que dejaba de ser "infantil" o "aniñado".

Le lanzaron el balón y Tk lo tomó con facilidad, creando una barrera para sus adversarios con su espalda, mientras rebotaba la esfera con su diestra, entonces se la pasó a otro compañero y cuando los oponentes pasaron la atención al otro chico, Takeru volvió a hacerse con la pelota para, de esta manera, saltar y encestarla en la red. Un pitido por parte del entrenador les dio el aviso que podían descansar. A Tk se acercaron varios compañeros para golpear su espalda en forma de felicitación, recibiendo por su parte una sonrisa cansada del rubio, mientras trataba de retomar el control en su respiración.

—Capitana... —Hikari pegó un respingo de muerte cuando oyó la cantarina voz de Juri detrás suyo. Se giró a verla completamente roja y ese sonrojo se incrementó al ver la mirada pícara que le dedicó su amiga. —¿puedo acompañarla mientras espía a los chicos de basket?

—¡Y...Yo no...! ¡No estaba espiando, Juri! —miró en otra dirección, cruzandose de brazos tratando de calmar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Están practicando para ésta tarde? —preguntó Juri olvidándose de su capitana para observar a los jugadores.

Kari se encogió de hombros con decepción; siempre había asistido a los juegos de Tk, a cada uno desde que él empezó a tener afecto a dicho deporte y participar en el equipo del colegio. Siempre que encestana él la miraba y sonreía, era como si lo hiciese por ella aunque eso estaba muy lejos de ser real.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Asistirás, no? —preguntó de nuevo Juri volviéndose a Kari y sorprendiendose al ver un rostro triste en la castaña. Juri lo medito un momento y dijo a continu, acercándose a su capitana para tomarla del brazo y entrelazarlo con el de ella. —Oí que el equipo contrario es el Instituto de mi primo Ryo... ¿Me acompañarías al partido? No quiero ir sola.

Hikari la observó un momento, estudiando sus palabras. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Juri y se sentía ciertamente agradecida. Sonrió.

—Es hora de regresar a la práctica.

.

—¡No, no debe ir así! ¡Alto! —bramó Yamato con exasperación. Los instrumentista detuvieron la música de mala gana, enviándose miradas exasperadas que iban dirigidas más expresamente para el líder de la banda. —¿No pueden seguir las partituras? ¿Es acaso tan difícil? No se tratan de músicas desconocidas o nuevas, maldición...

—¡Ya tuve suficiente de ésta mierda! —se levantó un chelista realmente furioso. —Ésto no está funcionando, lo único que has logrado es hacernos perder el tiempo.—el apoyo unánime del grupo se oyó con afirmaciones y cabeceos, otros se levantaron también indignados. —¡Desde un principio sabía que Tachikawa debía ser la líder de ésto!

Nuevamente otra tanda afirmativa se oyó, logrando que los nervios de Yamato se crispen de rabia.

—¡Al diablo con ustedes, si tanto les molesta como dirijo ¡¿qué hacen aquí?!

—Tienes razon por primera vez, Ishida —habló el chelista. —No sé por qué nos hemos quedado tanto tiempo. —miró a su alrededor y entonces todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, cargando con ellos sus instrumentos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron sólo los cuatro integrantes de la banda, Koji se volvió a Matt. El semblante del Minamoto, que siempre se mostraba sereno, ahora se veía realmente mosqueado.

—No me mires así, ni siquiera valía la pena si es que ellos no...

—¡Tienes un maldito problema, Yamato y no quieres admitirlo!

—Koji, no creo que decirlo así...

—¡Cállate, Koichi, de verdad no necesito tus sermones de madre! —volvió a mirar a Matt. —Y en cuanto a ti, si de verdad quieres hacer algo de tu vida, será mejor que te tranquilices porque tu amargura n sólo disolvió a la orquesta... —miró a sus demás compañeros. —está por disolver a la banda.

Sin más, se alejó de ellos para salir de la clase, cerrando detrás de el puerta. Koichi y Kazu suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Tanto Koji como Yamato se asemejaban en muchos aspectos y uno de ellos era temperamentos.

—¿Irás tras él? —preguntó Matt sentandose en una silla vacia.

El Kimura sonrió con pena para asi mirar el reloj dentro de la sala.

—No querrá oirme después de todo. —hizo una pausa para guardar su bajo. —Sé que no lo dijo de una manera adecuada... Pero creo que tiene razón, Matt. Y lo decimos porque te queremos.

—Vaya... De verdad tienes complejo de madre, Koi. —bromeó Kazu riendo y haciendo que la tensión se esfumara momentáneamente. Koichi rio por lo bako para así alistarse el bajo a la espalda.

—Mi madre necesita una mano con la limpieza, ya que mi abuela vendrá de visita éste fin de semana. Nos vemos, chicos.

De esa manera, el Kimura se despidió de sus compañeros para retirarse. Kazu se volvió a Matt, tomó una silla para sentarse con el respaldo al frente, cruzando sus brazos sobre este para apoyar allí su mentón. Yamato lo miró sin ocultar la desconfianza que aquella mirada en el batero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala gana.

—No "qué", sino "quién". —Matt rodó los ojos, de verdad no deseaba un interrogatorio y menos por parte del Shiota. —Oh, no te preocupes que sé como se llama tu problema —Kazu extendió su manos como si estuviese exponiendo algo brillante delante de los ojos del cantante. —¡Sufres de "Tachikawitis"! Es una enfermedad peligrosa cuando va avanzando y por lo que veo, estás en la etapa critica de esa terrible enfermedad.

Yamato rezongo enfadado y se levantó de la silla para pasarse las manos por el cabello, siendo la diversión de su querido amigo.

—Y no te molestes en negarlo que aún recuerdo tu "super" encuentro con taichi y la presidenta, dando aquel show de su triángulo amoroso... Vaya, eso de que amigos lo comparten todo lo han tomado un poco literal, ¿no crees?

—¡Tú...! —acusó Matt rojo de vergüenza al verse descubierto por el castaño, quien poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Eres un metiche... Ni siquiera es un triángulo amoroso. Taichi no siente absolutamente nada por Mimi...

—¿Y tu sí, verdad? Por eso la llamas por su nombre de pila, ¿eh? —la sonrisa zorruna en Kazu se extendió con vehemencia al ver que de rojo que experimentaba su amigo se iba extendiendo.

—Yo no... Ella no me... ¡Ah! —apoyó las manos contra las ventanas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado. ¿Qué más daba si Kazu lo supo todo?

Sintió la mano de Kazu sobre su hombro, dándole palmaditas de aliento.

—El primer paso es aceptar que tienes un problema, Yama.

—No tengo ningún problema... —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, respirando pausadamente.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, si no sufres de nada no te molesta esa escena, ¿no es cierto?

Ante las palabras de Kazu, Matt fue abriendo los ojos de apoco, encontrándose con la entrada principal del Instituto donde se hallaba Mimi acercandose a un chico rubio de cabello ondulado, vistiendo una camisa verde manzana con pantalones de vestir y zapatos finamente lustrados. Sus nervios se crisparon y se separó entonces del vidrio como si éste estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ese hijo de...! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!

—¿Te molesta, Yama?

Matt lo pensó un momento y por más qué tratara de parecer tranquilo, una vena comenzó a latir en sien.

—N...No... Pero ¿cómo viene a buscarla dos días de seguido? Es decir... Es ilegal, ¿no? Andar merodeando por un Instituto como cuál secuestrador.

Buscó consuelo en el rostro de su amigo pero Kazu se encogió de hombros para negar con la cabeza.

—Lo único ilegal aquí es cómo permotes que ella vaya con otro si tú sientes...

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Shiota! —cortó Matt casi gritando. —¡No me gusta Mimi y ése tipo no es adecuado para ella! ¡Hasta tú eres partido para ella!

—Matt, viejo, creo que lo tuyo es caso serio. —Kazu se sostuvo el puente de su nariz, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba su restaurado amigo. —Necesitamos a Tachikawa si queremos seguir adelante con esto del Festival y en lo que a mí respecta, sí lo necesitamos.

—Ella no aceptará, Kazu... Me odia. —antes de que el batero preguntara al respecto, él se lo adelantó. —Me encargué de que así fuera y he hecho un trabajo excelente. —volvió a mirar a través del vidrio, observando como le sonreía a Michael y lo besaba. Su pecho ardía como si tuviese una hoguera dentro de sí, no sabía si aguantaría mucho antes de ir hasta el Borton y desfigurar su rostro a base de golpes. Apartó la mirada, centrándose en el suelo.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, ella sólo te odia a ti —Matt levantó la mirada a su amigo, expectante de lo que su mente estaba craneando. —pero ella ama su puesto como presidenta más que nada, ¿no es verdad? —Matt asintió con duda. —¡Pues hemos hallado la solución! Ella jamás te ayudaría a ti por ser, bueno, Matt... Pero tratándose del Hanami, no podría rehusarse.

—No lo sé...

—Bueno... Cambiemos un poco el panorama. —dijo tomando la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos para redirecionarla de vuelta a la ventana, volviéndose a topar con la desagradable vista de Mimi riendo por algo que Mike habria dicho. —Si ella acepta ayudarnos, cosa que todos queremos, ella tendrá la mayor parte de tiempo invertido aquí que su lindo gringo no tendrá que buscar otra entretencion... Cosa que tú quieres.

Matt guardó silencio pensando en lo que el batero le estaba diciendo, observando a Mike blandiendo un beso en la frente a la muchachada mientras la abrazaba. Entrecerró los ojos crispado ante tal escena, pero entonces su consciencia volvió a emerger, diciéndole que no era una buena idea tener cerca a Mimi, pues ya la había alejado por una razón. Sin embargo, la orquesta no volvería a juntarse sin que Mimi estuviese dirigiendo con él. Si seguía la marcha de esos pensamientos no lo estaría haciendo por estar con ella, sino por el proyecto.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacandolo de sus pensamientos de tirón. Tomó el aparato entre sus dedos y contestó la llamada de su amiga.

—¿Sora?

—¿Dónde estás? —habló la pelirroja claramente molesta. —Creí que estarías por tu casa como hace media hora. Tk ya está preparándose.

Matt recordó el partido de su hermano menor, golpeandose la frente por olvidrlo.

—Estoy en camino; dile a Tk que me espere. —entonces colgó y fue directamente hacia su guitarra. —Lo lam, Kazu. Olvidé el partido del enano.

—Piensa en lo que hablamos, Yama. —dijo Kazu con una sonrisa inocente que Matt prefirió ignorar.

Salió en dirección a las escaleras, bajandolas con presura. Se maldecía por hacer caso a su madre y no traer su motocicleta cuando en esos momentos la necesitaba más que nada. No hay problema si voy corriendo pensó y al llegar a la planta baja del Instituto, empezó a correr, ganando de a poco velocidad. Estaba por cruzar el portón principal cuando la imagen de Mimi junto a Mike, ahora acompañados de Hikari y Jolie lo sorprendió. La Yagami lo saludó como siempre, recibiendo por su parte una media sonrisa y aunque no lo quiso, miró en dirección a Mimi pero ella encontró más entretenido jugar con los rizos de su novio. Maldito sea.

.

Zoe recorría los diferentes grupos de personas que se encargaban de determinadas tareas, anotando el avance de cada uno en la planilla que traía consigo. Era halagador ver cómo todos la conocían y saludaban, hablaban con ella. En contraste con la vida que llevaba en Italia, todo era tan distinto. Se sentía a gusto con aquel nuevo estilo de vida que estaba llevando en Odaiba.

Cuando salió de los recintos del edificio del Instituto, vio a una figura alejarse del mismo. Su cabello negro le dio una idea de su identidad, aunque conforme fue avanzando hacia él se dio cuenta que no se trataba de la coleta azabache de Koji.

―¿Koichi? –Al oír cómo lo llamaban, el muchacho se volvió hacia quién lo nombró y al ver que se trataba de ella, lo vio sonrojarse y desviar la mirada al suelo. Sonriente, Zoe se acercó más hacia él.

―Así que te estás fugando. Eso es sospechoso. –Inquirió divertida y aún más al notar la tensión en el muchacho.

―N…No, es sólo que el ensayo de la banda acabó ya y…

―¿Ya acabaron? –Preguntó sorprendida, dejando de lado las bromas. Miró su reloj comprobando que aún faltaba una hora para que el horario de los clubes finalizara. ―¿Sucedió algo? Aún queda tiempo.

Viendo que la chica no se trataría cualquier excusa sin fundamento, decidió resignarse a ocultarlo. Zoe lo miró con duda, pues ver cómo se encogió de hombros le hacía pensar en muchas cosas.

―No te mentiré, aún estamos pasando por un periodo de adaptación. –Se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró, consiguiendo que ella sonriera apenada.

Zoe dirigió su mano libre sobre el hombro de Koichi, llamando su atención, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero eso pareció no importunar a la italiana.

―No te preocupes, sé que podría ser duro pero si luchan por ello, lo conseguirán.

Koichi no podía oír con exactitud sus palabras, o mejor dicho no les podía prestar la necesaria atención pues los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos.

―E…Eh… Gracias.

―Bien, dime… ¿Has visto a Koji? –El Kimura aún seguía con los latidos a flor de piel así que no prestó mucha atención a la pregunta de Zoe, siendo practica de Kendo su única respuesta.

Con la información que quería, Zoe se despidió del tecladista para caminar de regreso al interior del predio estudiantil, doblando en la esquina del Instituto encontrándose con las distintas canchas de deportes que contaba la gran manzana que abarcaba el colegio.

Su vista se dirigió hacia el tumulto de estudiantes con espadas de madera que la agitaban con fuerza, pegando gritos con cada estocada. Zoe los observó un momento, embelesada con los finos movimientos que realizaban, mostrando tanta concentración y dedicación que encontraba tanta belleza en ello. Por un momento, deseó también estar allí y sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

―Si sigues plantada allí, confirmaré que tienes instintos de acosadora.

La italiana salió del trance con un respingo de sorpresa, buscando la fuente de aquella voz. Su sonrojo se acentuó al ver a Koji sentado en el suelo, también observando la practica. Él le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

―¿Acaso tú no estás haciendo lo mismo?

―No me los quedo mirando de forma rara. –El sonrojo en Zoe aumentó con aquellas palabras, haciéndola refunfuñar.

―Siempre con tus comentarios poco caballerosos, ¿no es verdad? –Se cruzó de brazos, intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Él la miró un momento para así exhalar un suspiro resignado.

―¿Piensas quedarte allí parada o te sentarás?

Zoe parpadeó un par de veces sin creerse que Koji la estaba invitando a sentarse junto a él. Ante el repentino mutismo de la chica, él levanta la mirada topándose con la sorpresa plasmada en ella, logrando que las mejillas del Minamoto se tiñeran ligeramente.

―¡¿Q…Qué tanto miras?!

―Lo siento, ―Rio la chica, tomando asiento finalmente junto a él. ―es difícil añadir a tu perfil el calificativo de amable después de portarte tan gruñón. Sus palabras sólo aumentaban la viveza en el rostro del Minamoto, quien trataba de apaciguar el calor en sus mejillas. Umh Mírate nada más, si estás todo rojo. Qué ternura. decía Zoe divertida, tocándole con su índice la mejilla derecha al bajista.

―¡Deja de hacer eso, extranjera!

―¡Ey, no soy extranjera! Soy genuinamente japonesa. ―Respondió ofendida, aunque el bufido que le dirigió Koji sólo la hizo enfadar aún más.

―Tienes tanto de japonesa como yo tengo de ternura.

―Oh, cállate. –Izumi se cruzó de brazos mirando nuevamente al frente, observando cómo seguían practicando los alumnos de Kendo. –Dime… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Volteó a verlo. ―¿Por qué acabaron tan rápido el ensayo de la banda?

Koji mantuvo la vista al frente, guardando silencio por un momento. Ella era la coordinadora del acto conmemorativo, acabaría por enterarse del conflicto entre la orquesta y el líder de ésta. La observó por el rabillo del ojo percatándose que lo miraba detenidamente, como cual niña observa algo prestando su total atención. Sus grandes ojos verdes lo ponían nervioso, a tal punto que si deseaba entablar una conversación decente con ella, debía evitar verla a los ojos. Y así lo hizo.

―Cuando aún vivía en Kyoto con mi padre y mis abuelos solía practicar kendo. El capitán del equipo es amigo mío y me invitó a que viera la práctica si no estaba ocupado. –Hizo una pausa. –Y sobre el grupo, tuvimos una diferencia o mejor dicho, venimos arrastrando una completa diferencia entre todos los miembros. Es realmente estresante ver cómo todo se sale del control de Yamato, pero no porque él no sea capaz de llevar adelante al grupo, sino porque no está siendo él mismo.

De esa manera, Koji comenzó a contarle sobre todo lo sucedido aquella semana, de las opiniones del resto de los instrumentistas y del cambio que llevó a Matt el comenzar a fracasar en su labor como líder. Zoe iba oyendo atentamente todo lo que estaba diciendo Koji, sin interrumpirlo hasta que él detuvo sus palabras. Ella lo meditó un momento y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Vaya, está muy alterada la situación. –Koji asintió. –Si le han puesto un ultimátum a Yamato, pues no tiene de otra más que aceptar y conociéndolo, sé que buscará lo mejor para el grupo. –Sonrió al azabache. ―¿Han avanzado con las canciones?

―En parte. –Respondió el Minamoto. –Aún queda mucho por corregir en cuanto a los temas seleccionados para el acompañamiento.

―Ya veo… ―Guardó un momento en silencio para luego mirarlo expectante. ―¿Y cómo va el grupo en sí? ¿Tienen temas nuevos?

―Hay un pequeño avance en cuanto a los demás, pero no puedo conseguir acabar una mísera canción.

Los ojos de Zoe brillaron con entusiasmo.

―¿Puedo oírla? –Koji la miró sin mucha credibilidad a lo que ella añadió. No creas todo lo que ves; puedo ser de gran ayuda si me lo permites.

Koji lo pensó un momento para así rendirse. No es que fuese a perder nada con el intentarlo, ¿no?

.

En cuanto las prácticas se vieron finalizadas, Hikari se apresuró a ir a los vestidores para cambiarse su equipo de nado por su uniforme. Estaba camino a colocarse los zapatos cuando Juri salió del vestidor completamente lista.

― ¿Acabaste? –Preguntó a Hikari. La chica sonrió para ponerse de pie y de esa manera salir de los vestidores, despidiéndose de sus compañeras.

Cuando iban camino a la entrada principal del Instituto se encontraron con Miyako mirando atentamente su teléfono móvil. Parecía muy concentrada, pues a la primera que Hikari la llamó ésta no pareció oírla hasta que se acercó lo suficiente como para tocar su hombro. Yolei salió de su trance y se sonrojó al verse tan absorta.

― ¿Todo bien, Yols? –Preguntó Hikari con ternura. La peliviolacea se encogió de hombros guardando su teléfono.

―Todo está perfecto. –Miró a sus acompañantes. ―¿Acabaron las prácticas?

―Así es, íbamos para el partido de Tk. –Hikari detuvo un momento sus palabras para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ―¿No irás al hospital?

Yolei palideció un momento y desvió la mirada con presura a otro punto, parecía nerviosa y algo incómoda.

―P…Pues sí, es sólo que ahora mismo no. Iré más tarde. –Sonrió tratando de hacer pasar la inseguridad en sus palabras.

Hikari no dijo nada más pues las tres chicas oyeron la voz de Mimi no muy lejos de allí, llamándolas. La presidenta se hallaba en la entrada del Instituto en compañía de Michael abrazándola por la cintura.

―¿A dónde van? –Inquirió Mimi curiosa al verlas juntas.

―Queríamos ir a ver a Tk jugar. –Dijo Juri mirando a Hikari.

―Pasaríamos por mi casa para cambiarnos. –Repuso la Yagami.

Mimi entornó sus ojos de las menores a Yolei.

―¿Y tú? ¿Irás al hospital?

―En realidad… ―Miró a las más jóvenes. –Creo que iré también a ver el partido de Tk. –Ante la sorpresa de sus amigas, se encogió de hombros. Hikari le sonrió y apretó su hombro en forma de apoyo.

―Eso suena genial.

―Creo que deberíamos de ir también, ¿no crees? –Preguntó Mimi a su novio a lo que éste asintió.

―No veo por qué no. –Saco su teléfono y miró a Hikari. –Le avisaré a Wallace para que nos acompañe, ¿te parece bien?

La castaña enmudeció un momento pero viendo que todas las miradas se cernían sobre ella, asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

―Claro, mientras más, mejor.

.

Llegó hasta su departamento y abrió la puerta de un tirón casi desesperado, respirando con fuerza a causa del esfuerzo, pues correr quince cuadras no sonaban tan divertidas. Sora, que se encontraba en el sofá leyendo alguna revista que habrá encontrado desperdigada por la sala, la dejó a un lado para mirarlo.

―Takeru está terminando de prepararse.

―Gracias. ―dijo casi sin aliento al tiempo en que se deshacía de su mochila. Sora se puso de pie y antes de que Yamato se alejara, ella lo tomó por la manga de su camisa, llamándole la atención. ―¿ocurre algo?

―De hecho, si. ―dijo la chica sonriendo con preocupación. ―Tk parece un poco... No sé ni cómo llamarlo. Parece nervioso por el partido, pero no es la primera vez que juega y ni siquiera es un campeonato importante. ―soltó a Matt, buscando alguna solución en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

―¿Te ha dicho algo? ―Sora negó con la cabeza y Matt se encogió de hombros. ―Creo saber cuál es su problema. Esperame aquí.

Y de esa manera, el guitarrista avanzó por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su hermano, del cual se oía salir una lenta melodía que logró que Matt frunciese el ceño preocupado. Toco un par de veces y tras unos segundos, Takeru le abrió la puerta.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―Habló Tk exasperado. ―Creí que...

―Siéntate. ―ordenó Matt abriéndose paso en la habitación de su menor. Tk lo miró curioso pero cerró la puerta entonces, ubicándose al borde de su cama.

―¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Sucedió algo? ―preguntó Takeru tratando de aminorar la tensión creciente en su cuarto, pero Matt lo miró levantando una ceja.

―Me pregunto lo mismo, Tk. Y créeme que ésta banda sonora de Phil Collins sólo me hace pensar lo peor. ―Takeru rodó los ojos hastiado para así dejarse caer sobre la cama, extendiendo los brazos y manteniendo la mirada fija en el techo. Yamato tomó la silla del escritorio de su menor y se sentó frente a él. ―Dime, ¿tiene algo que ver con Hikari?

Tk dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

―¡Claro que no! Todo está perfecto, no sé por qué te empecinas en buscar algún problema donde no lo hay. ―En La habitación se sumó un silencio momentáneo que lo rompió nuevamente la voz de Tk. ―Ella no irá al partido.

A Matt le costó entender sólo un momento a que iba eso de "ella no irá". Se recostó por el respaldo de su silla y pensó en sus siguientes palabras.

―Ya veo... ¿Te dijo por qué? Siempre va a tus partidos.

―El equipo de natación extendió el horario de entrenamiento y no podrá ir por eso. ―se reincorporó sobre la cama para mirar a su hermano casi con súplica en su voz. ―¿Cómo debería de tomar eso, eh? En cualquier caso, comprendería porque es la capitana del equipo, pero a juzgar por su repentina evación, no sé que sacar en conclusión...

―¿No recuerdas haber hecho algo para hacerla enfadar? Hikari no es del tipo de chicas que se enfadan por simples cosas.

―No lo sé, creo conocerla pero resulta que no sé absolutamente nada sobre ella... Creo que... ―miró a su hermano y leyó preocupación en sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Matt no consigue dormir en forma y ¿espera en verdad que lo escuche quejarse de sus problemas sobre chicas? Tk sonrió a su mayor para ponerse en pie. ―Creo que sólo estoy un poco inseguro al saber que no irá a verme mi mejor amiga, pero ¿qué mejor compañía que mi hermano?

―¡Y Sora! ―se oyó tras la puerta. Ambos hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa para así abrir la puerta y ver la figura de Sora plantada en la puerta con una sonrisa avergonzada. ―No es que los haya estado escuchando...

―Yo sé que no. ―responde Tk abrazando a la chica. ―¿Sabes que iría bien con ese pircing? Una playera de los Tancho Koi[…] –Se alejó de Sora para ir hasta su armario y tenderle una camiseta con el logo del equipo de basket del Instituto.

―¡Lo amo, gracias! –Dijo Sora al tomarlo entre las manos y ponérselo encima de su camiseta roja, anudando la parte final de la playera para que de ésta manera se ciñera a su figura y quedara a la vista su pircing en el ombligo.

―¿Qué hay para tu hermano? –Preguntó Matt fingiendo enfado.

―Cuando seas una chica sexy con un arete en el ombligo, te la daré. Mientras tanto, confórmate.

Matt rodó los ojos ante los otros dos para así ir a su habitación y tomar ropa limpia. Tanto Sora como Takeru lo esperaban en la sala, así que podía darse una ducha rápida para luego salir a toda prisa hacia la cancha del Instituto.

.

Hikari fue la primera en subir los escalones de la gradería, situándose a una altura en donde le permitiese observar con mayor comodidad el partido. Siempre se abría paso hacia los primeros asientos, de esa manera no tenía que estar estirando el cuello con desesperación intentando ver cómo la pelota era pasada de mano en mano sin contemplación alguna.

―Y allí va mi hermana con su faceta de porrista. –Declaró Taichi divertido siguiendo los pasos de su menor. Ella le sacó la lengua mofándose de él, recibiendo un ceño fruncido por parte del mayor. Los jóvenes de ahora ya no respetan a sus mayores. ¿Por qué no eres como Juri, eh? Pero a sus palabras, ninguna de las estudiantes prestó atención, haciendo que se encogiese de hombros y se sentara en el escalón superior a donde se hallaban las dos menores.

Juri se ubicó al lado de su compañera, hablándole de la última vez que había visto a su primo jugar y lo emocionada que estaba. Hikari la miraba cuando ésta hablaba pero no podía evitar redireccionar sus ojos hacia la cancha en donde ya iban a por el segundo tiempo.

Subió la mirada hacia el marcador y los Tancho Koi estaban empatados con el equipo contrario, faltaba aún tiempo para que acabara el partido así que no estaba nerviosa. Conocía a Takeru y él no bajaba los brazos por más de que el marcador no esté siendo amigable con ellos, pues era consciente que siempre puede ocurrir algo en el último momento, como decía él, "la esperanza es lo último en perderse".

Oyó a Mimi y Miyako pedir permiso para abrirse paso entre las personas ya sentadas. No tardaron demasiado en acompañar a las de primer curso, sentándose a sus espaldas junto con Taichi, intentando comprender el juego. A diferencia de ellas, Kari comprendía muy bien el manejo de las reglas del basket y todo gracias a tener como jugador a su mejor amigo.

Kari buscó la mirada de Tk, por alguna razón quería que la viese, que viera que no le había fallado y que allí estaba ella. El Takaishi se movía con agilidad entre sus adversarios, picando la pelota hasta que se la pasó a su compañero, creando mientras tanto una barrera contra los demás y así permitirle el paso libre al que llevaba la pelota.

Un movimiento brusco se blandió en contra del capitán del equipo local, que el árbitro si lo vio, no le dio importancia ganándose griteríos por parte del público a favor de los Tancho Koi. Hikari apretaba con fuerza el dobladillo de sus shorts, tratando de calmar la necesidad de unirse a la jauría de voces en protesta por aquella falta; pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada y Tk era consciente de ello.

El dolor por aquella falta desapareció al tiempo en que la pelota fue arrebatada por el quipo contrario y él tuvo que volver a ponerse en acción, siguiendo la pista del que picaba y antes de que pudiese hacerse con el aro, Takeru flexionó sus piernas y golpeó la pelota logrando que ésta se alejara de su aro. Un grito unánime se alzó con furor al instante, una salvada perfecta por parte del capitán. No se había dado cuenta que ella llamó la atención del salvador con un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Los ojos azules de su mejor amigo mostraron tal sorpresa al verla que sus mejillas se tiñeron en un rosa tímido. Era increíble como él podía notarla entre tanta multitud sin necesidad de levantar revuelo para conseguir su atención. Ella era tranquila pero no dejaba de ser enérgica cuando algo la hacía encenderse por dentro, por más de que muchos apreciasen sólo la faceta tierna y delicada que ella podía expresar algunas veces, Tk sabía que ahí no acababa todo. Él la conocía tan bien como ella a él. Quizá sea por esa razón que él siempre la hallaría en mitad de una multitud con el más ligero movimiento porque su intención no se basaba sólo en vitorearle, sino en hacerle ver que ella estaba allí _para él_.

Retomó el pase de la pelota y todo era una mezcla de colores blancos con rojos, donde el sonido de las zapatos deportivos chillaban contra el suelo y el golpe que premiaba la esfera naranja contra el mismo.

―Parece que Tk te ha visto. –Comentó Juri, pero Hikari no le prestó la deberida atención. Su concentración se hallaba delante de sus ojos, atendiendo el partido.

―Al parecer Takaishi necesitaba una motivación, ¿eh? –Dijo Mimi dándole pequeños golpes a las costillas de Tai. Claro que el comentario no le sentó muy divertido al aludido.

―La única motivación que necesita es la de ganar. –Protestó cruzándose de brazos y ganándose unas risitas por parte de sus amigas. ―¿Qué?

―Nada, sólo que eres un tremendo celoso. –Contestó ahora Yolei riendo a coro con la castaña sentada a su lado.

―No me imagino el día que Hikari tenga novio o que de su primer beso. –Dijo ahora Mimi pero ante la simple mención de lo último, Hikari se tensó por completo. No quería ser demasiado evidente pero recordar aquella escena con su mejor amigo sólo conseguía que su sangre corriera con mayor fuerza y actuara demasiado rígida.

Prefirió ignorar los comentarios de sus amigas para volver a centrarse en el partido, pero de todas maneras el recuerdo estaba latente y el mirar a Tk sólo empeoraba las cosas. Estaba tan desconcentrada que el grito unánime y ensordecedor de la multitud la hicieron pegar un respingo. Al mirar el marcador se percató que los Tancho Koi encestaron una vez más gracias a su capitán, a quien todos golpeaban en la espalda en forma de felicitación y él sonreía abiertamente, de esa manera que la contagiaba también a ella. Entonces él buscó su mirada, como siempre lo hacía después de encestar y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ella. Se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar pero no apartó su vista de la suya, sólo la disfrutó hasta que un pequeño jalón en su brazo cortó la conexión.

―Hikari… ―La chica volteó a ver quién llamó su atención y cuando vio a Wallace al lado suyo, dio una mirada rápida a la cancha como si rogara porque Tk no lo viera.

―Wallace, ―habló en una octava más aguda, casi odiándose por eso pues era una forma de expresar su nerviosismo. El chico la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. –e…es bueno verte de nuevo.

―Eres una ingrata pero te perdono. –Respondió divertido.

―Si yo fuese tú, comenzaría a apartarme de ella. –Ambos quinceañeros levantaron la vista hasta la imagen de un Taichi para nada complacido de ver la escena que estaba montando Wallace con su hermanita.

El norteamericano se alejó de ella, rojo de la vergüenza y por más que Kari odiara que su hermano intimidara a sus amigos varones, esa vez se lo agradecía. Michael llegó con Wallace pero éste se ubicó junto a Mimi, besándola fugazmente en los labios.

―Lamentamos la tardanza, pasamos por casa pues mi padre nos retuvo un momento. –Explicó el Borton sin apartar los ojos de su novia.

―¿Todo bien? –Inquirió la castaña.

―Así es. Sólo tuve que encargarme de una de las tiendas de papá pero asunto solucionado. Direccionó su mano para abrazarla por la cintura.

Antes de que lo lograra, sintió un par de ojos encima suyo que emanaban un aura amenazante. Al fijarse bien, Taichi (quien se hallaba del otro lado de Mimi) lo fulminaba con la mirada como cual hermano sobreprotector. Mimi se dio cuenta del aura asesina de su mejor amigo por lo que ella entornó sus ojos hacia el moreno, quien cambió de inmediato su semblante.

―Taichi…

―No te preocupes, Meems. –Habló Michael tranquilamente, llamando la atención de ambos amigos. –Sólo cumple el papel de buen amigo, no lo culpo. Si estuviese en su misma situación, haría lo mismo.

A pesar de que sus palabras parecían desalentar la tensión inicial, Taichi no estaba muy convencido con el numerito de novio perfecto del cual Michael pensaba arraigarse. Sin embargo, ver a Mimi abrazada a él y sonriendo le hacía pensar que quizá aquel chico era el ideal para ella.

―Si eres consciente de ello –habló Taichi cruzándose de brazos mirando nuevamente al frente. ―, sabrás que si algo le sucede a Mimi te las verás conmigo, ¿no?

―Por supuesto. –Respondió el Borton.

Mimi suspiró cansinamente ante aquella escena, comprendiendo perfectamente las rabietas de Hikari cuando su hermano se comportaba tan sobreprotector con ella ante la mínima insinuación masculina. La Tachikawa buscó el apoyo de su mejor amiga y para su sorpresa, la muchacha se hallaba con la mirada perdida observando su teléfono celular. Algo estaba sucediendo con ella, no había vuelto a ser ella misma desde que habían ido a ver a Osamu al hospital.

Mimi deshizo su agarre por el brazo de Mike, diciéndole que deseaba ir al baño, él no objetó nada más así que ella se levantó de la banca para pasar por el diminuto espacio que tenía disponible y conseguir la atención de Yolei al tocarle el hombro.

―¿Me acompañarías al baño, Yols?

―Claro. –Respondió la peliviolácea guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su bandolera, parándose en su sitio y así seguir los pasos de su mejor amiga.

Bajaron de las gradas, pidiendo permiso y abriéndose paso entre las personas que se aglomeraban en las escaleras al no haber conseguido un lugar en las graderías, se alejaron de aquel abarrotado lugar. Doblaron en la esquina donde el letrero de Sanitarios iba escrito en inglés, Mimi abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue voltearse hacia Miyako, cruzándose de brazos para mirarla con toda la seriedad que podía expresar. Cuando Yolei fue consciente de aquella mirada por parte de Mimi, dio un paso hacia atrás con temor. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que veía a la Presidenta portando tal semblante, así que algo había sucedido.

―¿Meems…?

―¿De verdad me tendrás con la duda de lo que te sucede? –Su pregunta pareció sorprender a su amiga, pero no vaciló en sus palabras. –Porque parece que no confías en mí. Sucedió algo con Ken, ¿no es verdad? ¿Por qué no…?

―No es nada. ―Interrumpió cabizbaja.

―Mientes. –Recriminó enseguida Mimi. –Trata de mentir una vez más y me veré obligada a llamarlo a él para que me diga lo que está sucediendo.

―¡No sucede nada, Mimi! ¡Deja de ser tan paranoica! –Espetó Yolei perdiendo la paciencia con la castaña.

―¡¿Soy paranoica?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que tu rostro no me dice lo mismo!

―S…Sólo no dormí bien, estoy cansada… Eso es todo… ―Miyako bajó la mirada al hablar, abrazándose a sí misma. Mimi conocía aquella reacción en su mejor amiga. No estaba siendo del todo sincera con ella. Antes de que Mimi volviera a hablar, Miyako se le adelantó. –Todo está bien con Ken, Meems. Luego del partido iré a verlo en el hospital.

Mimi guardó silencio un momento, estudiándola. Por su parte, Yolei no apartaba la vista del suelo y era una de las reacciones que poseía ella a la hora de mentir, no podía ver a los ojos mientras lo hacía. La Tachikawa tenía los hombros tensos pero los fue relajando para así dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones. El ambiente se sumió en un silencio forzado y ninguna de las dos parecía querer romperlo. Entonces Mimi comenzó a caminar hacia su amiga acabó por rodearla con sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Yolei. La de lentes se tensó ante el contacto porque lo que esperaba realmente era que Mimi explotase y cayesen en una nueva pelea, pues desde su última discusión el ambiente entre ambas no se sentía como antes. Pero ahora Mimi la estaba abrazando y era uno sincero, como aquel que uno desea recibir cuando ya no tiene formas de levantarse.

―¿Por qué mejor no vas ahora al hospital? –Habló Mimi casi en un susurro. Miyako cerró los ojos fuertemente, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía para llorar, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir torpemente ante las palabras de su amiga.

Mimi se separó de ella entonces y sonrió tiernamente para limpiar la mejilla derecha de la Inoue, quien se percató que una lágrima silenciosa cayó por ella. La Tachikawa fingió no haberla visto, Yolei lo sabía y estuvo muy agradecida con su mejor amiga.

―Bien, mejor regresaré con Michael antes de que Taichi le saque los ojos, tanto a él como a Wallace. –Rió por lo bajo y la tensión en Yolei pareció ir desapareciendo de a poco.

Mimi pasó por al lado de su amiga y antes de que pudiese cruzar la puerta, Miyako volvió a hablar.

―Meems… ―Ante su llamado, Mimi volvió la vista a su amiga pero ésta le estaba dando la espalda. –Gracias.

La castaña aspiró profundamente. Yolei sabía que Mimi estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no arremeter contra ella por no contarle la razón que la acongojaba.

―Ni lo menciones. –Sin nada más que decir, Mimi salió del baño dejando a Miyako sola en aquel lugar.

La chica respiró con fuerza y entonces entornó sus pies hacia la salida, para empujar la puerta y salir de allí. Necesitaba pensar y sabía a dónde tenía que ir para conseguirlo.

.

Yamato volvió a resoplar por vigésima sexta vez en lo que iba aquel partido, claramente ignorando por completo el juego que se desarrollaba delante de sus narices. El rubio estaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño bien fruncido, encontrando mucho más interesante el cruce de los cordones en sus converse que cualquier otra cosa. Sora, que se encontraba sentada junto a él, vitoreando el nombre del capitán del equipo de basket, no pasaba por alto aquel resoplido molesto que dio su amigo. Bajó los brazos y se encogió de hombros mirándolo con clara pena. Ella volteó hacia su izquierda visualizando la razón de que Matt estuviese tan molesto.

―Es el partido de Takeru… ―Habló Sora apoyando una mano sobre la rodilla de Matt. Él dirigió sus ojos hacia el semblante maternal de su mejor amiga y eso hizo que el pesar fuese disminuyendo de a poco. –Trata de enfocarte en eso, ¿está bien?

―Soy un idiota, lo lamento. –Tomó el banderín con el logo de los Tancho Koi y lo agitó frente a Sora. –Gracias por acompañarnos.

―¿Bromeas? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. –Sonrió, pero inevitablemente volvió su vista hacia su izquierda.

Allí no sólo se encontraba el talón de Aquiles de Yamato, sino el suyo propio. La llamada Tachikawa Mimi se hallaba sentada entre Taichi y un muchacho rubio de aspecto elegante; demasiado elegante para un partido de basket, diría ella. Y debajo de ellos se encontraba Hikari, una chica castaña de cabello corto con coleta y otro chico rubio de apariencia menos sofisticada, pero aún delatándose a sí mismo por el reloj Rolex que adornaba su muñeca izquierda.

Tai parecía muy entretenido discutiendo con Hikari sobre algo, mientras ella trataba de ignorarlo aunque podía notarse lo difícil que resultaba muchas veces no entrar en batalla contra él. A su lado, la chica de larga cabellera castaña jugaba con la mejilla de Tai, quizá fingiendo estar regañándolo aunque no le interesaba lo que estuviese haciendo, la sola idea de verlo tan cerca de él la enfermaba.

La otra ocasión en que habían ido al hospital por la entrega de flores y se cruzaron con aquella chica, Yamato le había contado algunas cosas que acontecieron entre ambos. No era bueno con los detalles y por toda la batalla que tuvo que darle para que soltara algo, sabía que tampoco deseaba explicarle mucho; pero de lo que era realmente consciente era que Matt no podía acercarse a aquella chica porque la relación con ella era complicada. No sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo con complicada pero por más justificaciones que buscara al respecto, para Sora, Mimi era la responsable de muchas cosas que a Matt ponía mal y esa era razón suficiente para detestarla. Sin meniconar que se encontraba jugando con Tai como si fuesen íntimos.

Ahora era ella quien resopló molesta. Pero su atención pronto dejó de posarse en ellos, pues un rostro conocido iba acercándose al chico elegante junto a Mimi. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad, le resultaba extraño que Reiko conociese a esas personas sabiendo que estaba en un colegio totalmente apartado al Instituto Superior de Odaiba.

Recordó lo que Ruki había dicho la otra vez, de que no confiara en Reiko y que le preguntara a Matt al respecto. La otra ocasión olvidó por completo preguntárselo pues comenzaron a hablar de temas delicados para ambos, pero podía preguntárselo en esos momentos. Miró a Yamato a su lado, observando el partido de su hermano y sintió curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido entre ambos, pero ¿sería lo correcto hablarlo en esos momentos? No lo sabía y temía cometer una equivocación.

―¿Está todo bien? –La voz de Matt la trajo a la realidad. –Al parecer el aura depresiva se mudó a ti ahora.

―Muy gracioso, pero no es un aura depresiva. –Contradijo la pelirroja mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. –Escucha, te… ―Se aclaró la garganta un poco nerviosa. Matt lo miraba con curiosidad, esperando porque terminara de hablar. ―¿Te apetece comer algo? Creo que tengo algo de hambre.

―Seguro. Veamos qué tienen para comer por aquí. –Matt se puso de pie y Sora lo imitió seguidamente. Fueron abriéndose paso entre las personas hasta salir a la escalera principal que llevaba a la salida del estadio. –Entonces, qué te apetece.

―No lo sé. –Sora volvió a mirar a sus espaldas buscando algún indicio que le dijera que estaba lejos de Reiko o algún otro conocido. No estaba segura de preguntárselo al respecto teniendo la oportunidad de cruzarse con ella. Ruki la había vuelto paranoica desde que mencionó lo de Matt y Reiko, así que no se recriminaba el estar actuando de esa forma.

.

Koji dio una terminación a su melodía, para levantar su mirada hacia su acompañante. Zoe se hallaba sentada en el sofá frente a él, mirándolo atentamente. Luego de salir del Instituto fueron hasta el departamento del Minamoto para oír la melodía del bajista y darle una mano para escribir algunas letras.

―¿Y bien? –Preguntó él al tiempo en que reclinaba el Instrumento contra la pared a su lado.

Zoe se llevó una mano a su mentón en clara señal de estar pensando.

―Tenías razón con lo de "tétrico"…

―Lo sé. Es imposible escribir algo diferente de lo que te hablé. –Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y dejó escapar un suspiro.

―No, no es imposible. –Habló Izumi tranquilamente, mirando al bajo de Koji.

―Claro que lo es. ¿Te suena algo de "romance" este tipo de melodías"? Demonios… No entiendo como Yamato pudo escribir _always._ Es malditamente distinto al estilo que solía cantar pero lo hizo ver como si no represntara ningún esfuerzo.

―Ey, no hables demasiado rápido. –Profirió Izumi con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie. Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, pensando, siendo seguida por los ojos del azabache.

Por más que le costara admitirlo, le gustaba ver como sus piernas se movían con tanta gracia bajo su falda. Siempre había criticado a las chicas que llevaban faldas tan cortas como si quisieran exhibirse delante del público masculino, pero en esos momentos se preguntaba por qué Zoe no empleaba esa política. «¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pensando, pervertido?!» Se gritó internamente Koji, apartando la mirada sonrojada hacia la pared donde se hallaba su bajo.

―¡Lo tengo! –Vociferó Izumi con emoción girándose a verlo mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su níveo rostro. Koji la miró curioso, entonces ella se acercó a él casi corriendo. –Habías dicho que no te suena a nada de romance aquella melodía… ―Koji asintió. Quizá no sea el feliz romance lo que oyes, pero puede ser como un romance prohibido . El Minamoto enarcó una ceja sin comprender a lo que ella rodó los ojos retrocediendo unos pasos para ir a buscar su mochila. Mira, sería como la leyenda de la flor de Sakura. Tomó uno de los volantes en donde iba escrito la leyenda y se la tendió a él.

―Conozco la leyenda, pero no veo donde mi melodía pueda contar esa historia.

―¿No lo ves? Escucha… Imagínate que hable de un amor que desea consumarse por el resto de vida que les queda, pero algo les impide… ―Se quedó pensando un momento a lo que Koji enarcó una ceja, preguntándose qué podría estar pensando la rubia.

―¿La muerte? –Opinó el Minamoto, logrando que con sus palabras los ojos de Zoe se iluminaran, haciéndolo temer.

―¡Es perfecto! Ya todos saben la historia de un amor prohibido por los padres o por la sociedad ¡Cambiarías por completo el enfoque si hablas de un amor prohibido por la propia muerte!

El bajista se le quedó mirando un momento a Zoe digiriendo lo que la chica acabó de decir. Enseguida tomó el bajo y comenzó a tocar nuevamente la melodía ante la atenta mirada de la rubia. Con aquella idea que le brindó Izumi, la melodía le sabía distinto, como si tuviese una razón de ser y sentirse a sí misma de una manera única. Sonrió por lo bajo y dejó de tocar, levantando la mirada hacia la Orimoto.

―¿Y bien? –Preguntó ella con cierta duda en su mirada. Él se encogió de hombros para ponerse de pie frente a ella. Koji no era tan alto como Yamato o Hirokazu, pero ante la italiana había una diferencia de estatura ideal.

―Creo que no eres tan inútil como parecías.

―¡Eh…! –antes de que pudiese protestar ante su ofensa, él le tendió una mano, dejando que todo el enojo en ella pasara a segundo plano para mirarlo con duda.

―Trabaja conmigo para escribir la letra.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la petición del Minamoto, pero éste no dejó de observarla de esa manera tan inquisitiva ni profunda. Entreabrió los labios para responder, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada su teléfono comenzó a sonar con la melodía "This Girl" de Stafford Brothers, logrando que pegara un respingo y se apresurara a tomar el aparato entre sus dedos.

Hizo un gesto con su dedo índice para que la aguardara un momento mientras tomaba la llamada, así que atendió, llevándose el aparato al oído al tiempo en que se alejaba un poco de Koji.

El azabache volvió a sentarse en el sofá para mirar el techo, aunque al oír cómo la chica hablaba en italiano le provocó virar sus ojos hacia ella. Izumi parecía algo alterada al hablar pero esa idea fue desechada al recordar algunas de esas películas italianas que solía ver con su madrastra, en donde todos parecían alterados al hablar. Ella decía que era algo característico en ellos hablar con tanta esponteaneidad y al conocer a Izumi, supo que era cierto. Lo que menos resultaba la chica era ser tímida o aburrida y aunque él fuese amante de la quietud, tranquilidad y sobriedad, ella le agradaba.

Finalmente colgó y la vio bajar la cabeza en forma de derrota. La chica pareció olvidar que estaba con él, por eso giró con fuerza a verlo y las mejillas se le tiñeron ligeramente de rojo. Parecía avergonzada.

―Debo irme, no me di cuenta que la hora había pasado tan rápido. –Se dirigió hacia sus cosas y las tomó para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Koji se levantó de donde estaba y la acompañó para así despedirla.

Una vez estuvo en el pasillo, ella volvió a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa aunque el sonrojo seguía vigente en su rostro.

―Por cierto… Será un placer ayudarte con la letra. –Y le tendió su mano extendida. Él esbozó una sonrisa de lado y tomó su mano, era pequeña, fina y suave, todo lo contrario a la suya. –Nos vemos mañana.

―Claro.

.

Cuando finalizó el medio tiempo, ambos equipos tenían el marcador en empate y conforme fueron avanzando los minutos, los Tancho Koi estaban disminuyendo su juego dándole oportunidad al equipo contrario. Hikari estrujaba con fuerza el dobladillo de sus shorts sin apartar ni un segundo su vista del juego salvo para parpadear, estaba muy concentrada y pendiente del equipo local que no oía otra cosa que no sea el sonido de la pelota rebotando ni de los calzados chillando contra el suelo.

―¿Kari? –sintió como mecían un poco su hombro y se volteó a ver a Wallace junto a ella, sonriendo con diversión.

―¿S…Si?

―Preguntaba si querías algo para comer.

Antes que pudiera responder, la voz de una mujer dirigiéndose a ellos, los hizo voltearse en su dirección. Los más sorprendidos fueron Michael y Wallace al reconocer a Reiko cerca de ellos, sonriéndoles a ambos. La chica fue acercándose hasta ubicarse junto a Mike y entonces saludar a las personas que los acompañaban.

―Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, muchachos. –Dijo Reiko aún mirando sólo a sus conocidos.

―Lo mismo digo. –Contestó Mike y luego hacer notar a Mimi y al resto de sus acompañantes. –Vinimos porque su amigo es el capitán de los Tancho Koi.

―Vaya… Odaiba es todo un pañuelo. El capitán de los Taiga Ryu es amigo mío. De hecho, su primo toca en mi banda.

Mimi observaba a la chica con curiosidad, todo en ella tenía un llamativo y casi alarmante atractivo, aunque por la forma en que Michael y Wallace se dirigían a ella, debía ser una conocida de la disquera de su padre; no le sorprendería tal hecho. Mike pareció volver a notar que ella existía así que se giró a verla para presentársela a Reiko y aunque no dijo mi novia , tampoco es que Mimi deseaba portar un cartel semejante.

―Mucho gusto, ―saludó la vocalista. –me llamo Kurosawa Reiko. Debes de ser la chica que vuelve loco a Mickey.

―No me llames así, es vergonzoso. –Respondió el rubio con pena aunque sin disminuir su sonrisa. Ella rio y tocó su hombro con demasiada confianza.

Mimi no pasó por alto aquel detalle, pero antes de sacar conclusiones, la muchacha volvió a dirigirse a ella.

―Demonios, tienes un cabello hermoso. ¿Siempre lo llevas en ondas o te lo alisas?

―Suelo alisármelo para salir. –Respondió Mimi intentando sonar agradable, pero aquella pregunta le resultaba algo capciosa.

―¿No tienes hambre, Rei? –La aludida miró a Wallace que se hallaba en un asiento por debajo a ella. –Íbamos a comprar algo.

―Oh, sí. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Vamos, los acompaño. –Primero Michael y Wallace se levantaron de su sitio, siendo imitados por Reiko quien antes de continuar caminando se volteó hacia Mimi sonriéndole, pero ya no con aquella amabilidad que aparentaba con Mike presente. Mándale mis saludos a Yamato. Susurró para que sólo Mimi pudiese oírla.

La Tachikawa no disimuló la sorpresa al entender sus palabras pero no pudo preguntar al respecto ya que le había dado la espalda para seguir a los norteamericanos. Mimi la vio marcharse con sus palabras rondando su cabeza sin comprender qué quería decirle con eso. ¿Cómo conocía a Matt? ¿Y cómo sabía que ella lo conocía?

―¿Meems? –La voz de Tai hizo que dejara de mirar a Reiko para centrarse en él. ―¿Ocurre algo?

―N…No… ―Tanto Hikari como Juri la miraba con preocupación, así que reforzó su negación sonriendo. –No es nada. ¿Cómo va el marcador?

Hikari resopló.

―Volvieron a empatar. Si esto continúa así declararán prórroga. –Un silencio sepulcral se instaló detrás de ella y volteándose halló los rostros de su hermano como el de Mimi observándola dubitativos. Ella suspiró. –Que alargarán un periodo de cinco minutos para desempatar.

―Oh… ―Respondieron al unísono tanto Taichi como Mimi. –Bien, ―comentó el futbolista. –no crean que no me divierto, pero encuentro más divertido ir al baño.

El mayor se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar entre las personas y dirigirse al baño más próximo. Mientras tanto las tres chicas se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno prestándole atención a distintas cosas. Hikari por supuesto al partido, Juri jugando con su teléfono y Mimi viéndose las uñas. Entre tanto, la última paseó su mirada de Hikari a la cancha y fue cuando visualizó la forma en que Tk giró a verla y sonreírle. Kari por su parte movió un poco la mano en forma de saludo, aunque no había que conocerla mucho para ver la tensión en los hombros de la chica.

Al darse cuenta que encontró algo mucho más interesante que mirarse las uñas, sonrió con tanta diversión que casi se le escapó una risita por lo labios.

―Parece que Tk está mejorando en sus tiros, ¿no crees, Kari? Habló la mayor a la aludida, acercándose a ésta y Juri. Ambas quinceañeras miraron a Mimi y un escalosfrío bajó por sus espaldas al ver la mirada en la Tachikawa, una que denotaba que estaba disfrutando de sobremanera algo y a expensas de la Yagami.

―¿P…Por qué lo dices?

―No lo sé, dime tú. –Mimi señaló de vuelta a la cancha consiguiendo que tanto Kari como Juri miraran en su dirección. –Creo que Takeru está más motivado cada vez que mira para éstos lados y créeme que ni Juri ni yo somos motivo suficiente…

Hikari comenzó a hiperventilar, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y eso no pasó desapercibido por su compañera, quien al comprender el juego de Mimi, decidió unírsele.

―Ya lo creo. Está muy pendiente de ti, Kari. Incluso creo que comenzó a decaer cuando vio que estaba Wallace al lado tuyo.

Hikari la miró casi con desesperación.

―¿Crees que fue por eso?

―¿Quién sabe? –Apoyó Mimi. –Aunque eso sólo confirmaría que ahora está jugando con mayor voluntad que antes.

Hikari guardó silencio, intentando ignorar a sus amigas para centrarse en el partido. Ya faltaba poco tiempo para el final del cuarto periodo y el marcador seguía igual. Era un hecho que alargarían unos cinco minutos más, pero nadie asegura que esos cinco minutos serían suficientes.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos y la necesidad de levantarse y gritarle eran tentadoras. Ella nunca lo había hecho, siempre creía que esos gritos podrían desconcentrar a los jugadores y costarle algo muy preciado; sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en lo que Mimi y Juri habían dicho. ¿De verdad él estaba tan pendiente de ella como para afectar en su juego? No lo sabía y suponerlo la hacía querer sonreir sin razón.

Volvió a mirar el marcador y una ansiedad la carcomió por dentro. No lo pensó, sólo se puso de pie y juntando las manos alrededor de su boca, gritó a todo pulmón.

―¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO, TK!

Ni siquiera sabía si sería oída en aquel lugar ni que él pudiese oírla, pero ahí estaba ella de pie con las manos aún en la boca, cerrando los ojos fuertemente por, quizá, tres minutos para después abrirlos con lentitud en el preciso momento en que Takeru se hallaba detrás del triple, saltó y tiró el balón de lleno contra el aro. La esfera naranja se debatía si entrar o no en la red y fueron los segundos más largos de toda su vida, pero oír los gritos desaforados de todo el estadio al caer la pelota dentro de la red, lograron que ella quedara absorta en el aire. _«Tres puntos Fin del juego»_

.

Los jugadores iban saliendo de los vestuarios con grandes sonrisas, satisfechos de haber ganado aquel partido, comentando entre ellos todo lo que fue haber ganado con tres puntos de diferencia gracias al gran tiro del capitán del equipo. Takeru estaba guardando sus cosas junto con Matt, recibiendo halagos y agradecimientos por parte de sus compañeros. Tk sonreía a sus palabras y al tener toda listas sus cosas, ambos hermanos salieron de allí encontrándose con Sora recostada por la pared.

―¡Allí está mi jugador estrella! –Dijo Sora para abrazar a Tk por el cuello. –Ese último tiro fue estupendo.

―Sin duda, aunque debo decir que agradezco tanto el haber traído la moto conmigo porque te encajaré el casco en la cabeza y así no tendremos que oír todos los piropos de tus admiradores.

―No digas eso, Matt. Se lo merece. –Respondió Sora rodeando a Tk con su brazo y empezar a caminar a la salida del gimnasio.

―No lo culpo, Sora. Siempre estuvo celoso de mi talento deportivo. –Respondió Tk con falsa altanería, ganándose un golpe por parte de Matt en el hombro.

―Sí, claro. ¿Olvidas quién te enseñó a jugar, enano?

―Y hoy claramente hemos confirmado que el alumno supera al maestro. –Matt rio ante el comentario de su hermano, sacudiendo sus cabellos y contagiando su risa al menor.

―Chicos… ―Sora interrumpió su momento de juegos cuando visualizó a Hikari al final del pasillo, recostada por la pared. Tk se enderezó y sin esperar a nada, salió corriendo en dirección a su mejor amiga.

Hikari oyó los pasos acelerados de Tk y se alejó de la pared para saludarlo, aunque éste fue más rápido y la abrazó por la cintura, elevándola por los aires. Pegó un gritito por la sorpresa y se abrazó al cuello de Tk, riendo por el efusivo trato de su mejor amigo.

―No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas venido. Susurró Tk para que sólo ella pudiese oírlo.

La cálida sensación que sintió hace un momento, cuando Mimi y Juri habían dicho que Tk estaba pendiente de ella, volvió a acentuarse con mayor candor ante sus palabras. Se abrazó más a él.

―Y a mí, el haberlo hecho.

Tk bajó a su amiga y se miraron a los ojos, no dijeron nada, sólo sonreían como cuales niños, como cuando eran pequeños. Kari oyó las risitas de Sora y Matt, quienes trataban de ser lo más discretos posibles para no romper el ambiente entre ambos, aunque sin conseguir demasiado. La Yagami saludó a los mayores y luego volvió a Tk.

―Sólo quería felicitarte. Fue un tiro excelente.

―Gracias, aunque no lo hubiese hecho sin ti. –Las mejillas de Kari enrojecieron y ella tuvo que mirar a otro punto aunque sin ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios.

―B…Bien, debo irme. Nos veremos el lunes. –Se despidió de Yamato como de Sora para comenzar a correr lejos de allí.

Tk la vio marcharse y suspiró, olvidándose que no estaba solo.

―Un poco más y vomito. Respondió Matt desordenando los cabellos de su menor y pasar a su lado. Sora volvió a recriminarle a Matt con que era poco amable con el jugador estrella, pero Tk ya ni les escuchaba.

.

Hikari volvió hasta donde estaba Mimi y Juri esperándola a las puertas del Instituto, ambas sonriendo al verla llegar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―¿Dónde está mi hermano? –Preguntó, intentando ignorar las miradas que le dedicaban sus dos amigas.

―Creo que dijo que iría con Michael y Wallace a traer el vehículo, pero no importa. Ahora dime… ―Mimi estaba tan sonriente que sólo la contagió aún más. ―¿Qué dijo Tk cuando te vio?

Kari pasó su mirada de Mimi a Juri, igual de emocionada que la primera y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más. Aquella señal fue suficiente para Mimi, quien comenzó a aplaudir emocionada.

―¡Sabía que te besaría! ¡Lo sabía!

―N…No… No me besó… ―Respondió Kari avergonzada y viendo la decepción en el rostro de Mimi, continuó. –No me besó, allí al menos…

La emoción de Mimi y Juri fue casi palpable, pero no duró mucho pues la alegría de la Tachikawa se desvaneció como el color en su rostro al ver que detrás de Hikari se encontraba Taichi con los ojos abiertos como platos. Kari enarcó una ceja con confusión al ver el repentino cambio en su amiga y luego vio a Juri taparse la boca con ambas manos, claramente sorprendida y para qué negar que aterrada también. Iba a preguntar qué les sucedió pero prefirió voltearse a sus espaldas para ver lo que acalló el gozo de sus amigas, transformándolo en terror. Pero al ver el furibundo estado de su hermano mayor, comprendió a sus amigas.

―Lo mataré…

.

—¿Crees que mamá ya esté en casa? —preguntó Tk buscando la llave de su departamento. Yamato prefirió no opinar al respecto, pues últimamente el trabajo se había vuelto algo de mayor prioridad para la mujer. En lugar de eso, miró a su amiga.

—¿Te quedarás, no? Pediremos comida mexicana.

—Sabes que no me quedo sólo por los tacos.

—Lo sé,—respondió Matt. —lo haces por el guacamole. —sonrió victorioso cuando Sora lo golpeó el hombro.

Subieron por medio de las escaleras hasta el piso de los hermanos y al entrar a su departamento, Takeru llamó a su madre verificando que tampoco estaba en casa. Dejó sus cosas en la sala, dando paso a Sora. La pelirroja al ver las cosas desperdigadas en la sala, le dedicó una mirada seria.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el menor con duda. Yamato sonrió divertido acudiendo ap rescate de su hermano.

—Olvidas que tratas con mamá gallina, Tk.

—No me llames así y Tk, ¿no podrías llevar tus cosas a tu habitación?

Takeru accedió a llevar sus cosas a su cuarto sin protesta alguna; con Sora no cabían esas cosas. Al dejar su mochila en la silla de su escritorio, sintió como su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. A juzgar por los largos lapsos de vibra supo que alguien lo estaba llamando. Tomó el teléfono en mano cuando salió de su habitación y se sorprendió en leer el nombre de Mimi en la pantalla, lo atendió enseguida.

—¿Mi...?

—_¡No abras la puerta, Tk!_ —El Takaishi tuvo que apartar el aparato de su oído ante el alarido pronunciado por su amiga.

—¿Que no abra la puerta? —pronunció sonriendo ante lo que Mimi deseaba decirle. No consideró la respiración entrecortada de la chica ni el bullicio que se oía alrededor como algún indicio de que algo podría estar andando mal. —No lo entiendo, Mimi. ¿A qué estás jugando?

Su hermano lo miró con duda al verlo hablar por la línea, pero Tk hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia al asunto.

—_¡No estoy jugando a nada! ¡Sólo no abras la condenada puerta o...! ¡Taichi, detente, maldición!_ —oyó gritar lo último con fuerza, obligándole a apartar el aparato de su oreja.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —preguntó Sora, obligando a Takeru a tapar el micrófono del celular con una mano, diciéndoles que Mimi lo había llamado.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó Matt tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero sin lograr mucho avance.

Antes de que Tk pudiese responder a la pregunta que vagaba por la mente de su hermano, la puerta de su departamento comenzó a ser azotada por fuertes golpes que les hizo pegar un respingo a los habitantes.

—¿Qué demonios...? —preguntó Matt poniéndose de pie del sofá, alterado por los repentinos golpes. —¿Acaso nuestra madre volvió a olvidarse de las llaves?

Tk vio a su hermano acercarse a la puerta al tiempo en que las palabras de Mimi resonaban en la cabeza del Takaishi y entonces su cerebro hizo contacto. Algo andaba mal y ella trató de advertirle.

—¡Hermano, no abras la pue...!

Pero ya era tarde. Cuando Matt quitó el seguro de la puerta, ésta casi cayó encima del vocalista cuando se abrió con fuerza dejando a la vista a un muy molesto Taichi tratando de ser sujetado por Hikari y otra niña de su misma edad.

—¡Tú! —bramó el moreno al visualizar al Takaishi, quien al reconocerse como la razón del enojo en él, retrocedió unos pasos con pavor. Conocía la fuerza del Yagami y aún más sus característicos golpes que no discriminaban para lanzarse. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a abusar de mi confianza para ultrajar a mi hermana?!

Todos quedaron de piedra ante la acusación del capitán de fútbol, entonces la voz de Hikari resonó con furor.

—¡Hermano, no digas estupideces! —Tai se giró a verla iracundo.

—¡¿Acaso no te había besado?!

—Eh... Si, pero...

—¡Eres un maldito abusador de hermanas menores! —Taichi se iba a avalanzar sobre Tk de no ser porque Matt lo tomó con fuerza del hombro para apartarlo.

—No lo repetiré, Yagami, así que mejor te vas recobrando la cordura o te juro por lo más preciado que tengo que restriegare todo el edificio con tu cara si tratas de poner un dedo sobre mi hermano.

—A mi no me vengas con amenazas, Ishida. No te tengo miedo. —miró a Tk. —Éste asunto es entre él y yo, así que apartate.

—¡Taichi, cálmate, maldita sea! —Sora se interpuso entre sus amigos pero ninguno pareció caer en cuenta de su presencia. —¡¿Cómo puedes venir de esta manera a una casa ajena?!

—No te metas, Sora. —habló Tai sin mirarla, exhalando rabia en cada sílaba pronunciada. Él nunca se había referido a ella de ésa manera, poniéndola mucho mas molesta.

—Todos, calmémonos. —Mimi habló entonces y Sora fue consciente de su presencia recién en ese momento. La Tachikawa tomó el brazo de Taichi e hizo que la mirara a pesar de su resistencia. —Taichi, escúchame, por favor. No puedes irrumpir a la casa de Takeru o de ninguna persona para violentarlo de ésta manera. No somos salvajes, tonto.

—¡Oh y qué...! —Mimi enarcó una ceja con molestia clara al oírle dirigirse a ella con aquel tono elevado. Él se encogió de hombros, para continuar. —¿qué se supone que deba hacer? Él besó a mi hermana.

—¡Fue un accidente! —respondieron al unísono los quinceañeros, claramente avergonzados por semejante jaleo que se mandaba la situación. Todos centraron su atención en ellos, así que Mimi volvió a hablar.

—¿Lo ves? Fue un accidente... —Taichi no parecía querer ceder ante aquella justificación, así que Mimi alentó a que Hikari o Tk relataran lo sucedido y explicaran las cosas.

Ambos menores se dirigieron una mirada rápida enseñando la clara frustración que aquel momento les proporcionaba. Todos tomaron asiento en la compacta sala de estar, oyendo primero a Hikari relatar lo sucedido, siendo secundada por Tk.

—...Y eso fue todo. —habló el Takaishi intentando no sentir la latente presión de que los ojos de Taichi ejercían sobre él.

—Un simple accidente que nunca debió pasar. —Añadió Kari con tono firme y seguro que sirvió para que su hermano no siguiera hostigando a su mejor amigo de esa manera; consiguió lo que buscaba, pero no fue consciente de que sus palabras calaron con fuerza en Tk, ganándose su mirada con una lámina de decepción en sus ojos celestes. Las únicas en notar ese detalle fueron Sora y Mimi, quienes dejaron escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te es suficiente justificación o debo usarte como bolsa de boxeo? —preguntó Matt fulminandolo con la mirada, pero el aludido no se hizo hacia atrás con tal amenaza.

—Deja de ladrar, Ishida. Éste no es tu asunto.

—Y tuyo tampoco, pero si insistes en inmiscuirte, no tengo de otra que hacer lo mismo. —Ambos hermanos mayores dejaron sus asientos y la calma de sala volvió a verse corrompida ante la forma en que éstos estaban dispuestos a colisionar su puño contra el otro.

Mimi y Sora se adelantaron y cada una tomó a ambos chicos de sus playeras, intentando contener sus fuerzas.

—¡Basta, Taichi! ¡El asunto era el supuesto beso, no ésto! —Bramó Hikari iracunda.

—Maldición, éstos cabezotas... —Takeru tomó a su hermano junto con Sora con mayor fuerza, logrando que la distancia entre los dos mayores aumentara. —¡Deténganse!

Hikari miraba con desesperación la situación, así que sus labios evocaron el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

—¡Takeru no fue mi primer beso!

Su grito logró que en la habitación reinara el silencio y la quietud. Kari abrió los ojos de a poco y cayó en cuenta que todos los presentes la estaban mirando con clara sorpresa y duda. Dudó en continuar con la mentira, pero al ver que todo estaba logrando erradicar la furia de su hermano a otra dirección que no eran en la de Matt o Tk.

—T...Tu primer... ¿Beso? —preguntó Tai desconcertado.

—Eh... —Kari miró los rostros de Mimi y Sora. Ambas chicas sabían qué estaba intentando hacer. —Así es. Hace tiempo lo di. —Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que Tai bajara los puños contra su amigo y centrara por completo su atención en ella. —Por favor, Hermano. ¿Creías que Tk fue mi primer beso? Pretender eso es como que bese a un hermano... No seas ridículo.

—¿Entonces? ¡¿Quién te beso?! —ella se cruzó de brazos molesta, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que vayas irrumpiendo casas ajenas y golpees personas inocentes? No gracias. —miró a Matt, Tk y Sora, dirigiéndoles una pequeña reverencia. —Lamento tanto todo éste malentendido. No volverá a suceder.

Y de esa manera, tomó a su amiga Juri para comenzar a caminar de regreso a la salida, siendo seguidas por Tai quien exigía saber quién fue el que ozo arrebartarle la pureza de sus labios. La voz de los Yagami se fue perdiendo en la lejanía conforme iban bajando los escalones de regreso a la planta baja del edificio, dejando en el departamento Takaishi un ambiente tenso, aunque fue disminuyendo de a poco.

—Es un tremendo idiota... —se lamentó Mimi llevándose una mano a la frente. Oyó la voz de Matt preguntándole a su hermano si estaba bien, entonces Mimi recordó que se hallaba sola entre ellos. Se volvió para despedirse de los presentes cuando dio con el semblante apagado de Tk.

Sabía que Hikari trató de desviar la furia de su hermano mayor a otro punto, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para herir a Takeru, confirmándole a la Tachikawa lo que ya suponía sobre los verdaderos sentimientos del chico. Olvidándose de la presencia de Matt o Sora, Mimi se acercó hasta Tk, sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos, hablando con su hermano. Al tener a Mimi frente suyo, ambos hermanos la miraron y entonces ella se acuclilló delante del menor, acariciandole su mejilla.

—Yo te elegiría a ti. —sus palabras hicieron que Tk esbozara una pequeña sonrisa y asintió agradecido. No le importaba que Mimi supiese sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kari, quizá siempre estuvo al tanto de ellos antes que él mismo incluso.

—Y yo a ti. —respondió Tk amablemente y por más que lo decía en forma de corresponder a las buenas intenciones de Mimi, ésta trató de sostener un semblante tranquilo, pues ya era consciente que Yamato se hallaba cerca de ella. Se puso de pie y con una mirada rápida dirigida a Sora, se marchó.

Sora la vio marcharse y por más que fue muy tierna con Takeru no podía deshacerse de la pesadez que acechaba su pecho cuando Mimi calmó de esa manera a Taichi. Cegado por su rabia no la había reconocido a ella, a Sora, a su amiga de infancia... Pero cuando Mimi lo tocó y estuvo delante de sus ojos, pareciese que despertó de aquel colerico trance. Apretó los puños y contrajo la mandíbula. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como Matt avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Debo hablar con ella. —respondió sin mirarla, con el objetivo claro delante de sus pasos. Cerró la puerta cuando salió y el peso que se instauró en su pecho sólo fue en aumento.

Molesta se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué demonios le ven? —murmuró cabreada dejándose oír por su joven acompañante. Tk rió por lo bajo, divertido y fue suficiente para ganarse los ojos inquisidores de la Takenouchi. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Oh, nada... Yo sólo... —comenzó a ponerse nervioso, así que se excusó rápidamente para pedir la cena.

.

Cuando Matt dejó su departamento se acercó al barandal de su piso y vio la cabellera larga de Mimi mecerse con gracia conforme iba bajando las escaleras a velocidad un tanto apresurada, viéndose tras Taichi, Hikari y Juri. Al principio no se movió del reposo de sus pies, sólo estrujó sus manos contra el hierro de seguridad de la baranda del pasillo. Podía oír la voz de Hirokazu aquella mañana diciéndole que necesitaban a Tachikawa y por más que no deseara admitirlo, tenía razón; lo sabía pero recurrir a ella era sólo volver a estar juntos con las dichosas peleas que los caracterizaban, ver constantemente sus lágrimas por su culpa... Pero algo lo hizo decidirise con rapidez, olvidándose de sus temores con respecto a ella para que la decisiva voz en su interior se alzara con fuerza a la realidad.

Mimi estuvo por descender todos los escalones cuando una melena rubia y ondulada se dibujó a su espera. Ella lo reconoció enseguida y bajó hasta él más a prisa para que los largos brazos del Borton la rodearan y sus labios encontraran la frente de la castaña.

—Lamento tanto haberte dejado de esa manera. —dijo Mimi apenada, separándose un poco de su novio. —Es que Taichi comenzó con sus ataques de histeria y su sobreprotección que...

—Ey, no te estoy reclamando nada. Sé lo que sucedió hace un momento, no te preocupes. —ella se encogió de hombros con pena, poniéndose de puntillas para besar los labios de su novio en un fugaz beso.

—Eres el mejor.

—¡Ey, par de tortolos, apúrense! —gritó Taichi a lo lejos. —¡Sigues a prueba, Borton, no me creo tu papel del Príncipe Azul... Pero tienes un bonito carro, viejo!

Mimi suspiró con exasperación al fijarse que su amigo yacía parado junto el vehículo de Michael, en compañía de Hikari, Juri y Wallace, los tres menores negando con la cabeza ante la actitud del jugador estrella.

Mike rio divertido y sacó de su bolsillo sus llaves para lanzarsela a Tai, quien las tomó con suma facilidad, aunque sin comprender a qué iba aquel gesto.

—Puedes llevarlo si me dejas un momento con ella.

—¡Michael! —gruñó Mimi molesta.

Taichi lo pensó un momento para así sonreír.

—Dos minutos, Borton y las manos donde las vea. —dicho ésto se aventuró hacia el lugar del conductor para encender el motor.

Hikari y Juri compartieron una mirada de resignación, ya que Michael se ofreció en llevarlas, así que opciones no tenían muchas. Subieron al interior de la cabina, seguidas por Wallace.

Cuando Mike retornó su atención a Mimi, ésta vio que sus ojos verdes pasaron de ella a algo que había detras suyo, más específicamente, encima de ella. Mimi giró su rostro para ver lo que atrajo la atención de Mike y se sorprendió de ver a Yamato en el descanso de las escaleras. Mimi quiso desviar sus ojos de él, pero entonces Matt habló.

—Necesito hablarte, Tachikawa. —oírle decir eso sólo aumentaba la sorpresa en ella, mirándolo con suspicacia, esperando ver con qué juegos le saldría en esos momentos. El rubio bajó los escalones hasta estar al mismo nivel que ella, mirándola detenidamente para despues enfocar la vista al novio de ésta. —De ser posible, sólo contigo.

Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera sabía qué se suponía que debía decir en esos casos. ¿Reusarse o algo así? Entre tanto, Mike se alejó de ella, logrando que así ella lo mirara claramente dubitativa. Él sonreía pero sus ojos no, mas ella casi ni lo notó.

—Te esperaré en el auto. —y con esas palabras, retomó la caminata en dirección a su vehículo.

Mimi lo vio marcharse y deseaba verlo a él que afrontar los ojos de Matt; sabía que era pedir demasiado. Él volvió a hablar y ella no tuvo más remedio que volverse a él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que me escuches. —pidió él, demasiado tosco para llegar a sonar como un verdadero pedido. Lo notó y carraspeó, rascándose la nuca. Parecía que estaba por hacer algo que odiara y la idea de que se disculpara era tentadora. —Los músicos quieren que los lideres.

Decir que aquello no lo veía venir era poco, no cabía en el hecho de que Matt le estuviese diciendo aquello y él pareció notarlo, así que desvió la vista nervioso, quizá hasta sonrojado por lo que estaba diciéndole.

—¿Acaso no has sido electo tú, Ishida?

—Te quieren a ti y a mí juntos. —soltó molesto. La chica enarcó una ceja completamente desconcertada.

—¿Les has dicho que tú y yo sólo servimos juntos para crear disturbios?

—¡No es algo que también quisiera yo, ¿bien?! Ellos... —exhaló un suspiro resignado, bajando los hombros. —Ellos renunciaran al evento si tú no colaboras.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué tu...?

—¡Ya lo intenté pero me odian! —Ella esperaba hallar falsedad en sus palabras, algún indicio que le dijera lo que esperaba: que él sólo quisiera tomarle el pelo; pero realmente parecía desesperado.

—Y...Yo... Debo pensarlo, Ishida...

—No hay mucho que pensar, Mimi —cuando lo oyó pronunciar su nombre, ella levantó sus ojos a los suyos. Él la miró en silencio un momento para luego apartar la mirada. —Te necesito.

Mimi cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente. Se abrazó a si misma, como si la temperatura hubiese descendido absoritadamente. Se odiaba porque parecía no aprender nunca que Yamato sólo acabaría lastimandola. Mordió su labio inferior cuando él volvió a preguntar por su decisión, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Maldijo por lo bajo creyendo que se trataba de Tai y su complejo de hermano mayor, pero cuando leyó el nombre de Ken en su pantalla, la incertidumbre subió por ella. Atendió y oyó la voz del Ichijouji con algo de prisa.

—_¿Mimi? Dime que Miyako está contigo_...

—¿Miyako? ¿De que hablas? Se supone que debe estar contigo, dijo que iría al hospital y de eso hace una hora y media.

—_¿Cómo? Hace días que no sé nada de ella. Su madre acaba de llamarme, no ha regresado a casa y estuve tratando de ubicarla, pero su teléfono está fuera de servicio._

El alma se le cayó por el suelo a la Tachikawa cuando lo oyó, entonces todas las veces en que vio a su amiga cabizbaja y meditabunda, galoparon en su cabeza. Ella estaba mal y no supo verlo, no supo ayudarla. Sus ojos se humedecieron y entonces sintió la mano de Matt sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró con desesperación y él enserió su rostro al ver sus lágrimas.

—No encuentran a Yolei... —pronunció con voz rota.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo al oirla. Enseguida el motor del vehículo se detuvo y de él descendieron todos sus pasajeros, de seguro preocupados por la repentina llamada y la notoria consternación de la muchacha. Matt le pidió a Mimi que le tendiera el teléfono, ella sólo lo hizo, sin protestas o preguntas, estaba muy alterada como para pensar en esos momentos.

—¿Ken? ¿Dónde vieron por última vez a Inoue? —mientras el Ichijouji comentaba al respecto al Ishida, Mimi les ponía al tanto a sus allegados. Finalmente cortó la llamada y la mirada acongojada de Mimi se encontró con la suya. —No llegó a su casa, ni siquiera al hospital. Ustedes fueron los ultimos en verla. ¿Hace cuánto que se retiró del partido?

—Como una hora y media. —respondió Hikari.

—No debió de ir demasiado lejos, ¿no, hermano? —Tk miró a Matt, pero éste guardó silencio un momento.

—No lo sé... La zona del Instituto es bastante grande.

—¡Debemos encontrarla! —Mimi llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que todos asintieran a sus palabras.

—Comencemos la búsqueda. —aportó Michael pero Tai negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos separarnos, las posibilidades de lugares son bastantes, así que hagamos cuatro grupos y dividamonos por zonas. Uno que vuelva al Instituto, otro la zona urbana proxima, otro grupo regresará a la zona del hospital con Ken para ayudarlo a él a hallarla y otro hacia su casa,

—Déjenme ir de vuelta al Instituto, —pidió Mimi. —recorreré el parque y los alrededores.

—No puedes ir sola, Meems. —Dijo Michael desmotivador. —Iremos en el auto y...

—El auto no puede moverse con mucha libertad en esa zona, —dijo Matt interrumpiendolo. —iré yo.

—Bien. Meems, vamos a la siguiente zona. —volvió a sugerir Michael, pero Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir con él. —miro a Matt con súplica. Él pasó su mirada de la castaña al rubio y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo la cuidaré. Andando, tengo la moto aparcada aquí.

Mimi no objetó nada sobre la moto, a pesar de ser la primera vez que subiría a una, demostrando lo desesperada que estaba por encontrar a su mejor amiga.

No oyó las distintas zonas asignadas, solo ponía atención a las espaldas de Yamato caminando hacia el estacionamiento del departamento donde vivía. Matt sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y se montó a orcajadas del móvil, tomando el único casco que contaba el vehículo de dos ruedas y se la tendió a Mimi. Ella lo tomó con algo de torpeza, entonces Matt posicionó sus manos sobre las de Mimi para llamar su atención.

—Debes tranquilizarte, Mimi. La hallaremos. —la confianza que le dedicaba Matt con sus ojos era revitalizador, así que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para asentir a él. Se colocó el casco al tiempo en que se sentaba detrás suyo y lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza contra su espalda. —La hallaremos.

—Si... Gracias.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Espero haber redimido mi tardanza con ésta entrega y trataré también de subir la actualización más pronto. Se viene un feriado largo por aquí, así que entre tareas y estudio, me haré de tiempo para continuar escribiendo.**

**Todo es peleas entre Yamato y Mimi, aunque quizá las cosas comiencen a cambiar de aquí en adelante, con lo del meter a Mimi como otra líder para los instrumentistas y con la desaparición momentánea de Yolei. Veo un panorama positivo entre ambos, pero claro que no será fácil! Por supuesto. Ya que Matt está haciéndose el duro, tendrá sus razones, claro.**

**Taichi celoso hasta de su sombra xD y Hikari mintiendo para salvar el pellejo a Takeru. Luego tenemos las escenas entre Koji e Izumi e.e sin mencionar a Natsuko! Prometo muchas cosas para el siguiente capítulo.**

**En fin, me despido agradeciendo a todos los que siguen ésta historia y tienen la paciencia para esperar mis actualizaciones u.u lo lamento! Y también a aquellas personas que se detienen a dejarme un comentario! Muchas gracias!**

***Try to follow me: Holaaa! Sii, ha pasado un laaargo tiempo pero trataré de redimirme! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y tranquila que yo te aviso si ella vende algo suyo e.e todas saltaremos por eso jajajaja espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado también! Nos seguiremos leyendo! Byee~**

***IzzieBlake: Izzieeee! Cómo se ha sentido tu ausencia por el foro, estás bien? Lo sé, me gané sus odios quitando el Michi pero no me canso de poner escenas que ameriten el shipeo xDDD y aunque aquí tampoco hay beso Mimato, hay muchas emociones y sentimientos encontrados entre ambos! Prometo muuucho Mimato para el siguiente capítulo! Sii, me pasé de largo vez, y ésta no conseguí por falta de tiempo xDD jajaja pues sí, Michael se merece ser el bueno también, lo veía más así que como el villano malvado que suelen pintarle en muchos fics. Oh y la pelirroja pos prontamente se sabrá cómo va la cosa con ella, lo prometo xD Awww me emocionó mucho saber que te gusta como va armándose el tema y el Sorato; sí, yo también soy partidaria de ese estilo, que haya algo entre ambos pero triunfante el Mimato xDD hay muuchas parejas y todas tendrán su momento, por ahora sería el Kenyako y el Takari, por ejemplo y más con todo el drama que se está mandando Yolei. Amo a Koji pero no niego que Zoe x Takuya quedan también muy magníficos / veamos como va la osa jajaja Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo y trataré (lo digo enserio) de no tardarme demás con el siguiente siendo que allí habrá muuucho material para todos los gustos :D**

***Stephanie: Holaaaa! Si, mis actualizaciones misteriosas xDDD ni yo sé cuando lo haré jajaja pero ahora prometí reformarme / Así es, la interacción se viene con todo ahora que Matt no tiene de otra más que meter a Mimi como la otra líder para el evento e.e prometo mucho Mimato para el siguiente capítulo! Jajaja nos seguiremos leyendo, muchas gracias por tu comentario que también me has hecho el día con tu review. Besos!~**

***Krayteona: holaa! Pos si, aquí experimentamos las cuatro estaciones en un sólo día, siendo la razón de tantas gripes u.u espero que estés pasando bien, querida! Jajaja amo el melodrama e.e si, hubo más lágrimas que besos y en éste capítulo, hay más odios que otra cosa xDD me gusta crear disturbios :B Por supuesto, si fuese sencillo, ¿dónde estaría la gracia? Y créeme que aún queda mucho para esos dos e.e mas las insinuaciones no estarán descartadas jajaja En cuanto a Mimi y Matt pos el que frena el mambo es Matt y Mimi lo enfrentó ésta vez, aunque salió lastimada; sin embargo, ésta situación en el que Mimi debe acceder a ser líder junto con Matt, podría abrir muchas puertas. Así es, Kozumi es amor /o/ jajaja amo su pareja y también me imaginé al abuelo de Zoe bien al estilo mafioso, siendo italiano y toda la osa e.e jajajaja ojala te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo, me apresuraré con el siguiente! Nos leemos! ~**

***Hivari: holaaa! Graciaaas por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste la historia! Ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Nos leeremos! :D**

***Almaroja: Holaaa! Gracias por hacerte de tiempo y dejarme un review! Me gustó mucho leerte :DD no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gusta tanto mi historia! Me hiciste el día, sinceramente! Me agrada que te guste mi estilo de escritura, eso me motiva a sacar lo mejor de mí! Gracias, enserio! Así es, trato de que mis visiones sobre los personajes se adecuen a sus características correspondientes y me hace feliz saber que voy cumpliendo :DDDD Sii, debo actualizar con más continuidad pero hay veces que la universidad no me lo permite, mas me haré de tiempo para dedicarle el tiempo necesario :) Nos leeremos prontamente! Un beso!~**

***Nanamisamaa: Holaaa! Cómo has estado, querida? No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tu comentario! No se me borró la sonrisa del rostro por mucho tiempo y eso que fue un fin de semana muy ajetreado u.u En fin, gracias por ello y no te preocupes, que me tardo pero no dejaré ésta historia, aún queda mucho por contar jajaja Nos seguiremos leyendo! Un beso~**

**.**


	11. Tenemos una tregua

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :D Aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia…****Prometo mucho drama (cómo siempre e.e) pero también espero que se rían con ciertas partes xD en fin, sólo espero que la pasen bien al leer ésta creación jajaja**

**Les deseo una bonita lectura y un gran fin de semana :D Ya estoy empezando a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo, así que trataré de no tardarme mucho en subirlo :) A continuación, les dejo la lista de canciones mencionadas a lo largo del capítulo… Sin más, los dejo leyendo! :D**

*** Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding (Tanner Patrick cover)**

*** Let it be – The Beatles (Philharmonic Orchestra version)**

**Se mencionarán también **_**"Run" de Snow Patrol nuevamente y se hablará con profundidad de "Hey, you" **_**de **_**Pink Floyd. :)**_

* * *

><p>Guía Narrativa:<p>

─Diálogo.

_«Pensamiento»_

"_Énfasis"_

* * *

><p>La desesperación recorría su cuerpo sin que hiciera nada por detenerla, era una sensación horrible pero se sentía merecerlo porque no leyó las señales previas. Se repetía internamente que tuvo que haber obligado a Yolie a decirle aquello que la angustiaba para no estar con el corazón en la garganta buscándola en esos momentos. Sus ojos se movían a su alrededor, intentando percibir algo más que oscuridad y soledad por donde miraba. Se maldijo internamente para luego levantar la visera de plástico que tenía sobre sus ojos, como si ésta fuese la única responsable que la impedía hallar a su mejor amiga.<p>

¿Alguna vez se veía a sí misma montada en una motocicleta? Si su yo del futuro venía a decirle semejante cosa, era obvio que se reiría en su cara por semejante disparate, porque lo más opuesto que encontraba para describir a una motocicleta, era ella. Sin embargo, no vaciló ni un instante al momento de montarse en aquel móvil, con la única idea de encontrar a Miyako. Tensó su cuerpo al recordarla en el baño del Instituto, cómo se veía al borde del llanto, intentando no llamar su atención en el partido de basket.

—Tachikawa, —Mimi volvió a la realidad con la voz de Yamato frente a ella. La cabellera rubia se mecía con el viento a causa de que no traía puesto el casco al habérselo entregado a ella. Punto número dos por el que Tachikawa Mimi era todo lo contrario a una motocicleta: ella no usaba casco. ─sé que estás nerviosa y preocupada por tu amiga ─fue diciendo el muchacho, pudiéndolo oír a pesar del viento que chocaba contra sus cuerpos. ─, pero no conseguirás nada al estrujarme entre tus piernas.

Ante la simple acotación de Yamato, ella se sonrojó con furia al darse cuenta que estaba utilizando sus piernas como tenazas, apresando su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—N…No lo hice a propósito. —se defendió ella. Enseguida suavizó la contracción de sus piernas e iba a hacer lo mismo con el agarre que ejercían sus manos sobre el abdomen del muchacho, pero antes de conseguirlo, una de las manos de Matt la detuvo de hacerlo, sujetando la suya y volviéndola a colocar donde reposaba anteriormente.

─No me sueltes; ─habló con seriedad, no consiguiendo más que aumentar el sonrojo ya presente en ella. Era un alivio que él no pudiera verla, o eso pensaba hasta que sus ojos dieron con los del rubio gracias a uno de los espejos retrovisores. ─no es que me moleste, es sólo que no veo que angustiarte ayude en algo.

─Para ti es fácil decirlo. No es tu amiga la que está perdida en algún lugar de toda Odaiba. ─Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. El frío que ingresaba al casco le fue ayudando a bajar la temperatura del rostro y tranquilizar los latidos acelerados que oía haciendo eco en su interior. Cerró un momento sus ojos, concentrándose en la respiración de Yamato, intentando imitar la supuesta calma que él expresaba, aunque la sorpresa se topó con ella al percatarse que él poseía los mismos latidos acelerados que en ella bombeaba.

─Lo sé, pero la encontraremos. ─Respondió él. —La encontraremos, te doy mi palabra.

_«Te doy mi palabra»_ Resonaba en su cabeza y eso la hizo abrir los ojos, mirando las cosas pasar frente a ella.

—¿Puedo confiar en ella? ─Preguntó en tono bajo, sin intenciones de hacerse escuchar.

—No —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que bien ella reconoció como altanería, consiguiendo que también esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, porque esperaba que dijera algo como eso. ─pero en éste caso, puedes hacerlo.

Ella guardó silencio solamente, encariñándose con los latidos que Yamato desprendía al igual que el aroma de su fragancia, una mezcla de colonia y la esencia fresca de su piel. La desesperación fue aplacándose, pero sin que la angustia desapareciera. Es como si de repente Miyako haya sido tragada por la misma tierra, ya que incluso su línea daba fuera de servicio. Llegado a cierta altura de la avenida que transitaban, Mimi pidió a Matt que detuviese la marcha de su moto para iniciar la búsqueda a pié. Él la obedeció y al momento de hacerlo, ella descendió del móvil casi echando a correr lejos, si no fuese porque Yamato la tomó de la muñeca prohibiéndole dar otro paso más con libertad. Ella se volteó a verlo molesta, sin inmutarlo en absoluto.

—No hagas nada estúpido y escúchame. —sentenció el Ishida con tono firme. Mimi lo desafió con la mirada pero acabó por encogerse de hombros, sin disminuir la intensidad de sus ojos. —No puedo arriesgarme a perderte del mapa también a ti, así que si vamos a separarnos debemos regresar de nuevo aquí con o sin Inoue, ¿está bien? —Mimi bajó la vista con decepción aunque un ligero sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas ante la idea de que Yamato de verdad pudiera preocuparse por ella. ─Te daré cuarenta y cinco minutos para que la busques por tu cuenta. Pasado ese tiempo, regresarás aquí o yo iré a buscarte a ti.

—¡No me trates como una niña indefensa! —recriminó muy molesta, zafándose de su agarre con un tirón. Suspiró con exasperación para sacar su teléfono del bolsón y con un gesto, exigió el suyo. Matt la miró un momento, pensando, para luego sacarse el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y así tendérselo. —Si tanto te preocupa, guardaremos nuestros números en el teléfono del otro, así me llamarás si la has encontrado o no. Yo haré lo mismo.

—Bien. —tomó de regreso su teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra, para tenerlo más a la mano. Antes de que Mimi se moviera un paso, volvió a recalcarle. —Cuarenta y cinco minutos, Tachikawa.

Ella rodó los ojos ante claro fastidio, sacando una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa de él, viéndola marchar; por su parte, el líder de la banda retomó la marcha de su moto, yendo al sentido contrario a la que Mimi eligió y así cada quién tomó su camino.

* * *

><p>Yamato miraba a su alrededor, manteniendo la velocidad reducida mientras avanzaba por las calles, buscando algún rastro que la llevara a Miyako sin conseguir demasiado avance. Miró su teléfono y apenas habían transcurrido diez minutos, recalculando que aquellos cuarenta y cinco minutos que cantó al inicio eran pocos para desarrollar una búsqueda de tal magnitud, pero no podía imaginarse a Mimi perdida en lo que respectan las calles de Odaiba, rememorando el poco dominio que ésta poseía de lo que la llamada "vida normal" implicaba.<p>

Cuando acabó por darle la vuelta al parque, decidió descender de su motocicleta y comenzar a echar un vistazo por los alrededores a pie. Trató de que el tiempo no se le acabara en el trayecto, así que fue avanzando con presura entre la penumbra de su entorno. Cuando detuvo sus pasos, pudo ser consciente de que el Hospital Central no estaba muy alejado de allí, teniendo la débil inquietud por ir hacia allí, pero se recordó que de seguro alguno de los otros estaría cubriendo esa zona.

Iba a regresar por donde estaba caminando cuando al volverse sobre sus pies notó que el parque poseía calles partiendo de su centro, como arterias que acababan en él. Se alejó un poco para visualizar mejor lo que tenía enfrente y fue cuando encontró el sentido de esas calles, cada una llevando a un sitio importante de Odaiba. Uno iba a la zona de centros comerciales, el otro al Hospital, pero el que llamó más su atención era la calle donde la iluminación estaba muy presente al igual que la vistosidad de la misma. Se fue acercando hasta aquella calle y leyó el letrero donde la indicación decía "Odaiba Kaihin Koen"[1]. Miró a sus espaldas, enfocándose en el recorrido de calles que involucraban la zona del colegio y contabilizó el tiempo transcurrido después de que perdieran contacto con la Inoue. Volvió a leer el nombre del parque y un _«no pierdo nada en intentarlo»_ lo impulsaron a dirigir sus pasos hacia aquella calle.

* * *

><p>Detuvieron la marcha del vehículo cuando su primer recorrido finalizó sin conseguir absolutamente nada. Taichi bajó del auto, tomando su teléfono en mano, esperando por algún mensaje o llamada que acabara con aquella tortura. Nada, sin embargo, fue lo que recibió y eso sólo empeoraba su humor. Oyó a Michael cerrar la puerta que correspondía a su lado del auto y enseguida lo vio frente a él. El rubio miró a su alrededor con el mismo pesar que él, buscando alguna solución a su estanqueidad.<p>

Sin poderlo evitar, Tai lo fue estudiando en silencio; en parte, sentía que tuviese que estar haciendo esa búsqueda por la Inoue, siendo que no tenían mayor relacionamiento que su cercanía con Mimi. Por supuesto, no podía simplemente dejar a su suerte siendo que ahora la Tachikawa era su novia.

—Podríamos dar una vuelta a pié. —sugirió Mike con una sonrisa cansada, provocando que el Yagami se preguntara si aquel sujeto no podía estar dos segundos sin sonreír. Asintió a la sugerencia del Borton y tras aplicarle el seguro al vehículo, empezaron a caminar por los alrededores de la zona.

Estaban sumidos en un silencio que sólo se rompía con el sonido de la ciudad, de los coches transitando, de las personas riendo o hablando, algunos animales merodeando pero ningún sonido proveniente de aquellos dos. Taichi miraba cada tanto a Mike, como cual centinela a su cautivo, esperando por aunque fuese un movimiento en falso para arremeter contra él, mas la simpleza del chico era tal que estaba perdiendo el interés, o eso fue hasta que Michael habló.

—Es lindo que protejas a Mimi de esa manera. —Tai volvió su rostro hacia el Borton cuando lo oyó, volviéndose a encontrar con la afable sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico que poseía. —La tratas como si de tu hermana fuese; lo corroboré ésta noche.

—Si, bueno, somos amigos desde hace unos años y creo que eres consciente del encanto que posee Mimi, una vez la conoces bien. —Vio asentir al rubio entonces creyó dio por sentado el asunto.

Siguieron caminando cuando Michael detuvo sus pasos y habiéndolo notado, Tai lo imitó, mirando a sus espaldas, intentando hallar la razón por el repentino cese de movimiento por su parte; mas al hallar a Mike cabizbajo con las manos hechos puños, frunció el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Inquirió el Yagami, pero aun habiendo hablado, Mike no levantó la mirada.

—Ese sujeto… Ishida, ¿no? —Ante el inicio de su pregunta, Tai comenzó a maldecirse por haber escogido a Michael como compañero de búsqueda, pues sabía a dónde se estaba queriendo dirigir la pregunta del norteamericano y no, él no quería tener que lidiar con un triángulo amoroso de tal magnitud.

—Hablas de Matt, —Mike asintió. —¿qué hay con él?

—¿Crees que… —se aclaró la garganta. —Crees que él pueda sentir algo por Mimi?

Tai volvió a maldecir su mala suerte y a desear estar en otra parte justo en ese momento. Intentó, inútilmente, parecer indiferente con una risa que acabó por ser forzosa, mientras pensaba en alguna forma de responder a aquella pregunta. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún objeto no específico que lo ayudara a mentir con mayor soltura.

—¿Matt? ¿Por qué lo dices? Es decir, —Comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Michael, pensando en qué más podría decir porque ni él estaba seguro de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo; mas de algo estaba seguro, Yamato no veía a Mimi como uno ve a una amiga o a una desconocida. —Esos dos tienen tanto en común como el agua y el aceite; es más, su relación es comparable con ello. Yo que tú, no me preocupaba por eso.

—Oh… —Respondió simplemente Mike pero aún con aquella pesadez en su voz. Tai lo pensó un momento y en parte, todo lo que dijo, era cierto. Debía estar tranquilo. —Debo sólo estar alucinando. —Dijo el Borton, forzando una sonrisa. —Creí ver… Bueno, no importa. Sigamos buscando.

—Así se habla. —respondió con un ímpetu demasiado sobreactuado como para considerarlo oportuno en ese momento, pero no le interesó pues lo único que deseaba era cambiar el tema de la conversación.

* * *

><p>Sora observaba detenidamente una de las taza de té que tenía frente a ella, viendo como el vapor se desprendía de su superficie oscura y su imagen era reflejada en ella. Hikari, Juri y ella se habían dirigido a la casa de Miyako ante la idea de que haya regresado, pero al llegar no hallaron más que a una familia dolida. Cuando Chizuru, la hermana que seguía a Miyako, informó que iría a preparar te, Sora se ofreció en ayudar, intentando bajar un poco la ansiedad y desesperación que corría por la familia; no era mucho, pero vio en los ojos de la mujer su agradecimiento, quizá no por el hecho de que prepare te, sino porque estaban allí.<p>

Ella no conocía a la afamada escapista que ahora era protagonista de la noche, sólo era acompañante de Hikari y Juri, quienes sí frecuentaban a Miyako en el Instituto. No podía sacar un juicio apresurado de la muchacha, sin embargo el congregar a su familia a semejante tortura, era un golpe bajo. Pero ¿qué sabía ella sobre honrar a la familia? Era la menos cualificada para dictaminar una opinión al respecto. Suspiró rendida.

─Onee-san, ─su atención fue depositada hacia la niña pequeña que la miraba con curiosidad. ─¿también estás triste porque mi tía no está?

La pequeña no ha de tener más de tres o cuatro años de edad, mirándola con la inocencia propia de su ser. Sora sonrió a la niña para asentir, aunque en realidad no conocía a la chica desaparecida.

─De seguro volverá pronto. ─Alegó Sora para tranquilizarla, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la menor.

─Así es. Ella nunca faltaría a mi cumpleaños. ¿Sabes? Cumplo cinco. ─Dijo con emoción, enseñándole su palma abierta.

─Hana, ya le has dicho a todo el mundo que cumplirás cinco años. ─Dijo Chizuru bromeando, consiguiendo que la menor se sonrojara.

─Quiero que onee-san venga a mi fiesta, Chizuru Obasan[4]. ─Exigió la pequeña para sorpresa de ambas. La pelirroja sonrió con ternura a la pequeña.

─¿Y ya le has preguntado a onee-san si quiere venir? ─Preguntó la mujer sirviendo el té en cada taza. La niña miró a Sora.

─Me sentiría muy feliz de venir, Hana. ─Respondió la muchacha para alegría de la más pequeña. Vio que la mujer iba a cargar la bandeja, así que Sora se ofreció a llevarla ella.

─Qué pena, ─habló la mujer. ─eres la invitada, pero eres quien está sirviendo a todos. [5]

─No se preocupe, por favor. Es un momento en el que la familia no necesita estar preocupándose por otra cosa que no sea por el bienestar de su hermana. ─Habló Sora haciendo una reverencia que fue bien recibida por la mayor.

Chizuru agradeció a Sora por tal gesto y así tomar de la mano a su pequeña sobrina Hana e ir de regreso a la sala. Sora las vio marcharse, para congregar, seguidamente, su atención en la escena que tenía frente a ella, oyendo a Hikari y Juri hablando con la madre de la familia sobre la chica desaparecida; la mujer estaba tomada de la mano de su esposo y sus tres hijos mayores junto a ellos. La pequeña con la que entabló una corta conversación, se ubicó junto a la hermana mayor de todos, Momoe, suponiendo que se trataba de la madre de la niña próxima a cumplir sus cinco años.

Sora, por su parte, aguardaba en la cocina con la bandeja de té en sus manos, incapaz de avanzar hacia la sala y sin saber por qué. Fue escuchando como cada uno de los Inoue iban diciendo que no habían reconocido ningún indicio que pudiese alertarles acerca de su repentina desaparición.

Cuando se sintió capaz de avanzar, salió de su letargo y fue hasta la sala, pero al llegar allí sintió a su pecho contraerse al divisar a la madre de los cuatro Inoue, conteniendo las lágrimas a causa de la impotencia. La imagen de su propia madre atacó su mente, con una latente pregunta en su interior: _«¿Yo también causé éste dolor a mi madre? Claro que sí»_ se respondió a sí misma y eso sólo hizo que un temblor invadiera su cuerpo.

Sintió las manos Mantarou, el único hermano varón de la familia, tomando la bandeja que ella estaba por echar y con un agradecimiento por lo bajo, lo tomó para depositarlo sobre la mesa de centro. Sora se estrujó con fuerza el cuello de su playera, animándose a intervenir en la conversación.

—…No entiendo… Yo… Yo siento que he fallado con ella… ─Gimoteó con su mano sobre los labios, conteniendo los sollozos.

—Por favor, Señora Inoue, —Habló Sora acercándose hacia ella para hacerle entrega de un pañuelo blanco que cargaba consigo. —no se eche la culpa que usted no es la responsable de ésta decisión. ─La mujer tomó la tela entre sus manos, mirándola a los ojos con dolor. ─Si su hija desapareció ha de tener otros motivos.

—Es una buena hija, —siguió hablando la mayor con la voz rota, recibiendo el tacto de su hijo por la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla. —suele ser un tanto escandalosa e impulsiva, pero no puedo quejarme. Y es verdad que a veces solemos discutir a causa de tonterías, pero no creo que ella haya tomado la iniciativa a marcharse por esa razón.

—Mamá, —habló Momoe con voz comprensiva. —sabes lo melodramática que puede llegar a ser Yols, pero no ocurrió nada los últimos días.

—Entonces no hay motivos de discusión. —Dijo Hikari pensativa. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, despertando el interés de todos los presentes así que, lo tomó y al ver el nombre de su mejor amigo, miró a los dueños de casa para hacerles una reverencia en forma de disculpa, levantándose a contestar. [6]

—_Hikari, soy Ken _—pero en lugar de oír la voz de Tk, oyó la del Ichijouji. —_estoy con Takeru y Wallace camino hacia la zona de su Instituto._

—¿Sucedió algo? —Inquirió la Yagami, preocupada y con su reacción, transmitió lo mismo a sus acompañantes, quienes no podían apartar la mirada de la quinceañera al estar pendientes de lo que le pudieran informar.

—_Aún no tenemos noticias de Yolei, pero creo saber la razón por la que se fue y el lugar donde puede estar._

—¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ─Dijo exaltada.

—_Así es, pero no es algo seguro._ —Siguió hablando el Ichijouji. —_Ahora, necesito que hagas un favor por mí._

—Lo que sea, dime. —respondió la muchacha.

—_Tranquiliza a la Señora Inoue, dile que Miyako está bien, pero no le digas que ya dimos con ella._

—¿A qué te…?

—_Sólo hazlo, yo llevaré a Miyako de regreso. No se alejen de su lado, por favor. Debo colgar._ —Y así la señal se perdió. Hikari miró la pantalla de su teléfono, aún procesando lo que Ken le había pedido sin comprender realmente lo ocurrido.

—¿Encontraron a Miyako? —La voz de Mantarou fue la que trajo a la realidad a Hikari, pudiendo apreciar la preocupación latente en los presentes.

Kari estrujó su teléfono entre sus manos, pero recordó las palabras de Ken, intuyendo a que él tendría sus razones por las cuales pedirle tal cosa. No hizo más que transmitir la sonrisa más apacible que pudo, para entonces hablar.

—Aún no, pero la hallarán pronto.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué no quieres decirle la verdad, Ken? —Preguntó Tk a son de reclamo ante lo que el Ichijouji encomendó decir a la Señora Inoue.<p>

El azabache le tendió su teléfono y con seriedad dijo.

—Yo soy el causante de que Yolie haya desaparecido, debo enmendar éste error. —Le señaló su teléfono. —¿Podrías marcarme a Yamato?

—¿A mi hermano? —Preguntó al tomar nuevamente su celular en mano.

—Has dicho que él fue hacia el Instituto y los alrededores, ¿no es así? ─Tanto Takeru como Wallace asintieron a su pregunta. ─Entonces es quién se encuentra más próximo a dónde creo que Yolie se encuentra. Necesito hablar con él. —cuando Takeru le tendió el número de su hermano, Ken lo marcó pero no pudo concretar la llamada. —Vaya, no me da.

—¿Se escucha tono?

—Sí, pero no me atiende. —volvió a tenderle el aparato. —¿Alguien más está con él?

—Así es, —Habló Wallace uniéndose a la conversación. —Mimi está con él.

—Tengo registrado su número. —Habló Ken, haciendo uso de su propio teléfono y así buscar el contacto de la Tachikawa. —Bien, necesitamos ir hacia donde ambos se encuentran.

—Llamaré a Mike, él tiene el auto. —Habló Wallace, alejándose de los otros dos para hablar con su primo.

Ken y Tk guardaron silencio hasta que en la otra línea se oyó la voz de Mimi. Ken habló con ella y la decepción fue tal al saber que Mimi y Yamato tomaron caminos separados.

—_¿Qué hacemos entonces? _—Inquirió Mimi desde la otra línea.

—Ve hacia Odaiba Kaihin Koen y ve si Yamato se encuentra por allí. —Ordenó Ken, generando una duda colectiva.

—_¿Por qué estaría allí? _

—Porque creo que allí está Miyako. —Antes de que Mimi preguntara algo más, Ken la despidió para cortar la llamada.

—¿Por qué crees que mi hermano dio con Yolei? —preguntó Tk cuando Ken finalizó su llamada con Mimi.

Ken suspiró y se tomó el tabique de su nariz con los dedos, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que estaba emergiendo en él a causa de todo aquel asunto.

—No conozco demasiado a tu hermano, pero si mi juicio lo estudió bien, entonces creo que tiene una percepción terriblemente buena. —Sonrió a Takeru. —No puedo evitar estudiar a las personas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Matt llegó hasta el centro mismo de Odaiba Kaihin Koen, la iluminación ya se había extendido por todo su alrededor, compensando el camino hecho penumbras que resultó ser el inicio del trayecto hasta allí. Las personas iban y venían, todas ellas emocionadas con la grandiosa vista que el centro de Tokio les brindaba. Era un lugar, cuya organización, permitía que las personas gocen de un trayecto panorámico con todo lo que Odaiba podía ofrecer, todas sus atracciones más extravagantes que la hacían lucir la enérgica ciudad que era. Claro que el exceso de personas propio del sitio, lo incomodaban, todos caminando en direcciones tan distintas, con tantos destellos de flashes de cámara por doquier o el excesivo y distinto conglomerado conjunto de aromas que emergían de todos lados, lo agobiaban.<p>

Un grupo de chicas se acercó a él para pedirle unas fotos y sin que pudiese responder, arremetieron contra él sus cámaras en conjunto con ellas mismas. Suspiró rendido para hacer pasar el momento, pidiéndoles que se apresuraran pues tenía muchas cosas por hacer. De esa manera, éstas se despidieron entre risas y coqueteos. Las personas en ese lugar parecían tan despreocupadas de todo y eso lo enfermaba.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los taludes que contaba la grandiosa plaza y admiró la altura que poseía, diciéndose que quizá, desde ella, podría apreciar con mayor posibilidad a las atracciones turísticas que Odaiba ofrecía, así como Tokio, no muy lejos de allí.

Seguía en su labor de observar cuando una figura a la lejanía, precisamente hacia donde la plaza tomaba mayor altura entre altos árboles que oxigenaban a la vista, se hallaba sentada y con la vista al frente. Agudizó la vista para que, al reconocerla, dejara escapar su frustración con un sonoro suspiro. La protagonista de todas las preocupaciones de aquella noche había aparecido. No esperó ni un segundo más para retomar la marcha de sus pasos con presura dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Una vez arriba, Yamato iba a ir directo hasta Yolei a bajarla de inmediato y entregársela a Tachikawa para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel manojo de nervios, pero al estar a centímetros de poder hacerlo, la majestuosidad de Tokio lo encandiló. Era como un baile interminable de movimiento y luces, toda una metrópolis en pleno apogeo enseñando la belleza de la que se sentía orgullosa. Viró la vista hacia lo que rodeaba aquel sitio y su sorpresa no cesó al ver cuanta belleza enseñaba la propia Odaiba. Siempre se había quejado de que Odaiba no era más que el consumismo hecha ciudad y que todas las personas allí estaban vacías, mas cuando sus ojos dieron con la verdadera ciudad pudo cerciorarse de que quizá tenga razón, pero había mucho más que él no conocía de aquel sitio, mucha más belleza y profundidad de la que creyó ver anteriormente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ishida?

Yamato volvió en sí cuando la voz de Miyako lo despertó de la realidad, viéndolo con ojos suspicaces. Él dejó de mostrarse sorprendido por lo que lo cautivó en primera instancia y así volverse a ella con toda la seriedad que podía.

—¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? —ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada, claramente confusa. —Nos hemos pasado casi dos horas buscándote.

—¿Dos horas? —tomó su teléfono en mano pero se percató de que estaba apagado. —Demonios, me quedé sin batería. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez de la noche. —Los ojos de Miyako se mostraron sorprendidos con su respuesta y eso lo hizo suspirar, cayendo en cuenta de su total desligo de la realidad. —Se nota que eres amiga de Tachikawa.

—¡¿A qué viene eso?! —Ladró molesta la Inoue, fundamentando aún más al comentario del Ishida.

—Olvídalo. —se acercó hasta ella, bajo la atenta mirada de la Inoue, como aguardando a que éste hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría toda su vida. —Tranquila, no es que quiera hacerte nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

—¿Qué parte de "casi dos horas buscándote" no has entendido? —Miyako se sonrojó ante su respuesta, avergonzándose de su propia pregunta. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él volvió a hablar. —¿Entonces?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Yolie, viéndolo sentarse junto a ella manteniendo una muy prudente distancia entre ambos, sólo para aclararle de que venía en son de paz.

—Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberte fugado de ésta manera. —Miyako se encogió de hombros al suspirar, dejando ir todo el aire que había congregado dentro de ella. Si, pensar en lo que tendría que decir a todas las personas a quienes había preocupado. Era difícil lidiar con tal presión, pensó Yamato, claramente nostálgico del deja vu que a él llegó.

—Yo sólo… —Inició la muchacha sin apartar la vista del suelo donde estaba jugando con el césped. —Necesitaba pensar…

—Maravilloso lugar. Sí, con tantas personas y tanto ruido. —Comentó más para sí mismo, sin poder comprender el por qué la chica recurría a tal lugar para "pensar". Sintiéndose ofendida, ella lo increpó molesta.

—¡Sólo quería estar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Si te molesta, puedes marcharte! —Bramó Yolie, esperando verlo marcharse y que la vuelva a dejar sola. Pero a diferencia de eso, él la observó en silencio, estudiándola atentamente. Sin poder contenerse, sus ojos avellanas comenzaron a humedecerse y la idea de que Yamato la viera llorando era denigrante, así que sólo pudo desviar la vista de regreso al frente, donde toda la ciudad era la protagonista, sacándose los lentes para limpiarse los ojos. —Quería recordar a… —Susurró con un hilo de voz, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, se detuvo abruptamente, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de ironía. —No sé por qué te estoy hablando de esto, siendo que a ti no te interesa…

—Tienes razón, no me interesa; ni siquiera te conozco. —respondió tajantemente, también mirando a la ciudad frente a ellos. —Pero hay personas a las que sí les interesas. Ellos sí quieren saber lo que te preocupa, lo que te agobia y atemoriza y son esas mismas personas las que, en éstos momentos, están desperdigados por las calles gritando tu nombre, intentando dar contigo.

Yolei apretó con fuerza sus rodillas flexionadas delante de su pecho, tratando de contener las lágrimas que ya iban desprendiéndose del rabillo de sus ojos, cerrados con firmeza.

─¿Acaso tratas de hacerme sentir culpable? —Inquirió ella, más con tono de reclamo, tratándose de mostrar fortaleza a pesar de estar cayéndose a pedazos.

—No, —Respondió él dejando escapar un suspiro cansino. —trato de hacerte entender que no seas una tonta. —Yolei lo miró con la boca abierta por su tan poco tacto a lo que él se encogió de hombros. —Ya sabes por qué no soy alentador vocacional… Pero si quieres un consejo de alguien a quién no le interesas… Entiendo que no quieras ser una carga para nadie, pero piensa en esas personas y no como a quienes debas pedirles disculpas; más bien, en quienes puedes confiarle tus asuntos.

Miyako lo miró en silencio un momento, procesando sus palabras, que al principio les sonaban meras estupideces, acabaron por retumbar en su interior. La imagen de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de su querida Hana, todos ellos formaban parte de su vida, de su día a día, la conocían y amaban. Yamato tenía razón, ella no quería ser una carga para nadie, razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar, intentando hallar el consuelo que no se había permitido buscar en sus seres amados. Bajó la mirada a sus manos echas aún puños sobre sus rodillas y vio que un pequeño cristal húmedo descansaba sobre una de ellas, percatándose que una lágrima había caído ya.

—Dios, de verdad eres terrible para dar consuelo a las personas… Pero, gracias. —Habló Yolei sin poder borrar la sonrisa de los labios, mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Yamato la miró y supo que estaba riéndose.

Su labor allí, había acabado, pensó y de esa manera, estaba por reincorporarse del suelo para marcharse, pero Miyako habló antes.

—¿Y si aún no estoy lista? —Matt detuvo todo movimiento, volviéndose a verla, hallándola aún cabizbaja. —¿Q…Qué pasará si yo no…?

Él comprendió a lo que estaba temiendo, asintió a sus palabras y enfocó su mirada hacia el frente, apreciando nuevamente la vista. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Yolei limpió sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que deseaba seguir sacando. Aquellas horas en las que estuvo fuera del conocimiento de las personas tuvo tiempo para sí misma, para pensar y llorar la frustración que en su casa no deseaba mostrar, ni con Mimi o con otra persona.

—Creo que te subestimé, Inoue… —La voz de Matt la trajo a la realidad, girándolo a verlo sorprendida, mas éste seguía mirando al frente, jugando con lo que parecía ser una pequeña roca entre sus dedos. —No creí que éste fuese un lugar al cual una persona podría recurrir con el objetivo de pensar, pero creo que me está ayudando bastante.

—Si… —sonrió, aflojando la tensión que en su cuerpo se había anidado, incapaz de creer que fuese Matt el que la esté tranquilizando. —Hacía tiempo que no venía aquí.

—Al principio habías dicho que éste lugar te recuerda a alguien, ¿es verdad? —Miyako asintió. —¿Te costó volver aquí? —La pregunta le supo algo extraña a la Inoue, quien miró sin comprender al muchacho junto a él. Por su parte, Yamato notó la duda en su acompañante por lo que añadió. —Yo… Es difícil ir a los lugares donde tienes demasiados recuerdos sobre alguien que ya no está. —Yolei se volvió abruptamente hacia él, sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo hasta que el vago recuerdo de las personas mencionando al afamado "Ishida Yamato" en los pasillos, donde su trágica historia estaba en boca de todo el mundo, la hicieron moderse la lengua con pesar, apartando la vista de él. —Te subestimé porque te ves tan debilucha y sosa que, bueno, no creí que aun teniendo un pesar tan grande, como el que pareces tener, puedas animarte a afrontarlo. ─ Continuó diciendo él con el susurro de una sonrisa en los labios. ─Y es duro admitir que me causa envidia que puedas hacer esto. ─La miró entonces. ─Si puedes hacer esto, ¿por qué no podrás hacer lo demás?

Miyako, que en un principio se ofendió al oírle decir cómo él la veía, acabó por soltar toda tensión del cuerpo con sus últimas palabras. ¿Con qué derecho ella podía reclamarle el tener un mal concepto suyo, si ella lo juzgo sin conocer absolutamente nada de él, sin detenerse a analizar más allá de su superficialidad? Dejó escapar un suspiro rendido de su interior, sintiéndose culpable y más aún al oírlo decir de que ella podía ser tan valiente como quisiera. Tanta peste había lanzado contra Yamato que era irónico que sea él quien esté allí, consolándola.

—Ishida…

—Escucha, puedes seguir aquí pensando en lo que te aterra por toda la vida, seguir escondiéndote pero sólo te mentirás a ti misma. —Sonrió divertido, llamando a la atención de Yolie. —Y yo soy un hipócrita por estarte diciendo qué hacer cuando soy peor a ti. No me hagas caso, pero si te sirve de motivación, de seguro en cualquier momento vendrán por ti. Así que debes saber qué vas a hacer ahora. —tomó su teléfono en mano y le mostró la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía registradas en pantalla. Miyako se colocó de vuelta los lentes, incrédula al leer tal cantidad. —Oh, si. Tachikawa está como fiera ahí fuera, pero no te preocupes que primero se lanzará por mí por rechazar todas sus llamadas y luego si, irá derechito a ti.

—¿Por qué no atendiste las llamadas? —preguntó conteniendo la risa por el comentario del chico, pues era lo más certero conociendo el temperamento de Mimi cuando rechazaban sus llamadas y de forma consecutiva como lo había hecho él.

—Creo que tenías que tener un momento a solas antes de que…

—¡Ishida! —El bramido de Mimi se oyó a la lejanía, haciendo que no sólo ellos voltearan a ver a sus espaldas, sino las personas que andaban a su alrededor, preguntándose si de algún triángulo amoroso se estaba llevando a cabo delante de sus narices. Poco y nada le interesaba a Mimi, quien avanzó a zancadas bien marcadas por el sulfuro que traía encima, dándole razón a Yamato y en la descripción que dio sobre cómo la ira de la Tachikawa caería sobre ellos. —¡¿Por qué demonios no me contestaste, maldito?! ¡Yolei, ¿dónde demonios te metiste?!

—Te lo dije. —Susurró Yamato a Miyako al tiempo en que ambos se estaban parando del suelo, limpiándose la ropa para ganar tiempo a una buena excusa qué decir a Mimi. La castaña fue aproximándose cada vez más a ambos, por lo que Matt se dirigió a Yolei. —¿Quieres seguir sola? Porque puedo llevármela.

—¿Cómo lo harías? —Tentada a la propuesta, lo miró con una ceja enarcada aunque ver la sonrisa altanera de Matt, sabía que eso no era problema.

—Sólo observa. —Y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que veían venir a Mimi. —Tachikawa, mejor nos vamos yendo. Tienes que ver algo allí abajo.

—¡Estás bromeando si crees que yo—

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar o continuar amenazando con su cercanía, Yamato se agachó delante de ella tomando presa sus piernas, congregando todo el peso de Mimi en él para así colocarla sobre su hombro, con tanta facilidad que por un momento se sintió culpable; mas al oírla maldecirlo en inglés, supo que la culpa desaparecería enseguida. Por su parte, Mimi no comprendió por qué Matt se agachó frente a ella en un principio, pero al sentir a sus pies lejos del suelo, pegó un grito de sorpresa al verse levantada por Yamato y reposada contra el hombro del muchacho, avergonzada de estar llamando la atención de tal manera como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

—¡Ishida, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame, idiota! ¡No soy un costal de arroz!

Yolei no pudo contener su risa, teniendo que sostener su estómago a causa de ésta. Yamato se volvió a ella para despedirse mientras una muy furiosa Mimi pegaba gritos a sus espaldas y pataleaba sin sentido hasta que Matt, con su brazo libre de sostener la espalda de Mimi contra su propio hombro, sujetó sus dos piernas, aprisionando toda movilidad.

Miyako lo despidió mientras un pensamiento surgió en su mente, junto a una sensación de culpa a causa del prejuicio que mantuvo en contra del Ishida y de que no pudo disculparse como debía. Yolei giró sobre sus pies y regresó su atención a la ciudad, contemplándola por un momento más hasta que oyó los pasos acelerados de alguien que iba acercándose a ella. Se armó de valor para encarar al enojo de Mimi, pues era muy probable que la chica haya conseguido librarse de Yamato para volver junto a ella; sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Ken plantado a unos metros de ella con la respiración entrecortada y el pecho subiendo y bajando en forma acelerada.

—¿Ken?

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí… Es el lugar favorito de Osamu, después de todo. —Dijo esbozando una sonrisa en los labios.

Yolei se sonrojó ante la afirmación del Ichijouji, dándole la espalda y enfocarse en el horizonte luminoso que Tokio le enseñaba.

—Éste lugar… Desde que sucedió aquel accidente, no he podido venir hasta aquí. —confesó Yolei, cabizbaja.

—No te culpo. Yo tampoco. —Ken fue acercándose hasta quedar cerca de ella, pero sin mirarla. —Osamu tiene una debilidad por lo extraordinario. Buscaba las mejores vistas vaya donde vaya. —Sonrió. —En lo personal, no soy partidario de las grandes masas ni las luces en exceso.

—No puedes pretender que te guste lo mismo que a tu hermano. —Respondió Yolei enseriando su voz. Al darse cuenta de que su comentario pudo ser algo rudo, miró a Ken con toda la intención de disculparse.

—Tienes razón. Osamu y yo somos completamente diferentes… —Ken desechó un suspiro guardado para cerrar los ojos. —Toda mi vida traté de igualarlo, de ser como él; Osamu tiene su propio encanto e inteligencia. Es increíble la cantidad de amigos que hacía con sólo hablarles y no precisamente eran nerds. —rio divertido, consiguiendo que Miyako sonriera a su par. —Todos los vecinos lo admiraban y tenía una cantidad de admiradores… Pero lo más increíble es ver cuánta cantidad de personas suelen ir a visitarlo.

—Osamu es tu modelo a seguir. Es normal que sientas admiración hacia él, Ken. —apretó sus manos en dos puños, intentando contener la seguridad que corría por sus venas en esos momentos. —Pero no eres él. —Ken la miró sorprendido y eso valió todo para ella, recriminándose haber sido demasiado directa. —Lo lamento, fui una grosera. Será mejor que me marche. —con aquella disculpa, retornó sus pies para alejarse de allí, pero Ken la detuvo al hablar.

—¿Sabes…? —Ella detuvo sus pies al escucharlo, pero no pudo voltearse. Él, en cambio, agradecía que se haya quedado y con aquella misma motivación, continuó hablando. —Desde que tengo uso de razón he tratado con todas mis fuerzas de parecerme a Osamu, porque todos lo admiraban… Yo quería ser admirado de la misma forma, ser visto como era visto él. No tenía otro propósito más que ese… Hasta que una persona hizo que me diera cuenta que mis esfuerzos eran en vano. —Miyako abrió los ojos sorprendida, girándose de a poco a verlo, encontrándose con sus ojos oscuros y profundos, fundiéndose en ellos, contemplando el nacimiento de una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Verlo avanzar en su dirección la hizo entrar en pánico, pero tampoco hizo nada por apartarlo. —Recuerdo a esa niña… Era un tanto escandalosa y enérgica, de las que te hacen sostener la cabeza con las manos. —Irremediablemente, acabó sonriendo, riendo por lo bajo pues ella era consciente de lo que en muchas personas causaba su personalidad enérgica. Él la contempló un momento en silencio y eso la hizo sonrojarse, darse cuenta de la manera en la que la miraba, era abrumante pero se sentía en el aire. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero sintió la mano de Ken sobre su mejilla, impidiendo todo rompimiento en su contacto visual. —¿Sabes qué me dijo ésta niña impertinente el mismo día que la conocí? —Ella negó con la cabeza así que él amplió su sonrisa, quizá rememorando aquel momento. —Dijo: "Vaya, sí que eres completamente distinto a Osamu..."; adivina qué pensé al oírla decirme eso.

—¿"Odio a ésta chica"? —preguntó Miyako divertida.

—Además de eso… —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y de esa manera, rompió la distancia que restaba entre ambos, acariciando con su pulgar a los labios de la Inoue. —Pensé: "si ésta chica no limita sus pensamientos al agrado de las personas, entonces… Es alguien a quién me gustaría conocer."

—Entonces, tú… —La idea resultaba estúpido hasta en su cabeza, por eso no terminó de decirlo por miedo a quedar en ridículo, mas él la presidió.

—Así es. Comencé a buscar maneras de poder hablarte, de conocerte mejor sin interesarme que seas amiga de Osamu; quería saber qué más había de ti que yo debiera conocer… —Las mejillas de Yolie fueron tiñéndose de carmín al oírlo decir todo lo que realmente sentía, siendo la primera vez que Ken se abría a ella de esa manera. Él suspiró para enseriar su rostro. —No quise comprenderte, de la manera que merecías porque creí que ya conocía todo de ti y que estarías junto a mí sin tener que pedírtelo como si ya hayamos firmado un acuerdo que te comprometía a tal cosa. No pensé más que en mí mismo, en mis propios problemas y… Dejé que mis propios miedos se interpusieran entre los dos. Lo lamento, Miyako. Tú no merecías nada de esto, lo sabía pero no quise darme cuenta. Sólo me estaba volviendo intocable porque creí que yo era el único quién estaba sufriendo y el que merecía ser el centro de atención. —Se mordió el labio inferior con angustia y Yolei supo lo arrepentido que estaba, así que ella tomó las manos de Ken con las suyas e hizo que la mirara.

—Te agradezco que te sinceres conmigo de ésta manera, pero no tienes que disculparte porque si yo permanecí a tú lado es porque lo quería, no porque me viera obligada a ello, Ken. —entonces, Yolei dejó ir las manos del Ichijouji, creando confusión en éste. Cuando él iba a preguntar al respecto, ella siguió hablando. —Pero la que debe disculparse aquí soy yo, porque fui yo quien no supo comprenderte. Pedí algo que no era oportuno cuando Osamu debía de ser lo más importante para todos. —Miró a las luces de la ciudad que contempló aquella tarde con ojos nostálgicos. —Venir aquí me hizo pensar en todo ello y me he dado cuenta que lo mejor será esperar a que Osamu se recupere para… Ya sabes, pensar en nosotros.

—Yols… —Trató de hablar, pero ella no había terminado.

—No quiero que pienses que lo hago por despecho ni nada; porque no dejaré de visitar a Osamu ni de verte, sólo… Creo que lo mejor será qué—

Y cuando Yolei iba a concretar su decisión, Ken tomó su rostro y plantó en sus labios los suyos propios, impidiendo que siguiera hablando, que dictaminara algo irreversible de lo que ambos podrían arrepentirse. Cuando Miyako sintió los labios de Ken, quedó atónita mirando sus ojos cerrados y no bastó mucho tiempo para que ella lo imitara, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba con mayor fuerza. Ella rodeó el cuello de Ken con sus brazos y él tomó posesión de la cintura de Yolei con sus manos, pudiéndose sentir con mayor libertad, como nunca antes se animaron a hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta, Miyako entreabrió sus labios y dio paso a que Ken profundizara aún más aquel beso que los consumió hasta el alma. Y por si ambos se olvidaran de respirar, tuvieron que separarse para mirarse con aquel sonrojo que denotaba su pequeña travesura. Él sonrió, casi externalizando una risa.

—Si mi padre nos viera, sin duda estaría en problemas.

—Tienes mi permiso para seguir metiéndote en problemas. —Respondió ella, causando que ambos rieran. Ken la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza.

Él la observó en silencio hasta que comenzó a susurrar los versos de _"Love me like you do"_, una canción conocida por ella y una de aquellas que él calificaba como música masa, de aquellas que escuchas porque todo el mundo lo hace. Ella lo miró asombrada pero él seguía cantando, seguía diciendo _"love me like you do"_ mientras acariciaba los labios de la chica, haciéndola sonrojar.

—¿Qué estás cantando? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Sé que es raro, pero cuando veníamos hacia aquí ésta canción sonó y no pude evitar pensar en ti, en todo lo que tú querías decir pero yo no te daba la oportunidad para hablar… —Él volvió a besarla pero con delicadeza y posesión, con la misma necesidad con que uno preserva un tesoro. —No podía permitirme verte partir sin hacer algo por impedirlo. —susurró. —No quiero que te alejes de mí, Yolie. Te necesito más que nunca, porque te has vuelto imprescindible para mí…

—Ken… —Miyako se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos con asombro.

—Así que, ¿quieres amarme como siempre lo has hecho? O mejor dicho… ¿Me permitirías amarte como tú lo haces?

—Ken, yo no…

—Te advierto que no hay devolución o marcha atrás.

—Es uno de esos contratos que se deben leer muy bien las letras minúsculas, ¿no? —preguntó con diversión.

—Algo así, pero no tienes opción. Tienes sólo cinco segundos para responder.

Los ojos de la muchacha se humedecieron de la emoción y sin proferir palabra alguna, se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, besándolo con demandante necesidad.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Yolie asintió para besarlo nuevamente, fundiéndose en los labios del otro.

* * *

><p>—¡Eres un condenado atrevido! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre levantar a una chica de ésta manera?! ¡Mira si traía puesta una falda o algo así! —Seguía quejándose Mimi, dándole golpecitos a la espalda de Yamato, quién aún seguía cargándola contra su hombro.<p>

Cuando dejaron a Yolei atrás, Mimi no dejaba de quejarse y Matt no tenía de otra más que soportarla pues si la bajaba, lo muy probable era que corriese hacia Miyako para recriminar su desaparición. Matt chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, externalizando su hastío pero siguió caminando hasta descender de aquel talud gigante y fue cuando Mimi detuvo sus quejas. En parte agradecido, continuó caminando hasta que Mimi lo golpeó en la cabeza levemente.

—¡Eres insoportable, mujer! —Gruñó Yamato, pero al dirigir sus ojos a ella, Mimi le señaló con una mano a las alturas del talud donde Miyako debía hallarse sola, o eso creían pues la muchacha de lentes se encontraba acompañada de alguien más.

—Es Ken. Está con ella.

—Vaya, no creí que todo mi plan pudiese salir tan bien. —comentó divertido, recibiendo otro golpe por parte de Mimi en la cabeza. —¡¿Y por qué fue eso?!

—¡Porque sigues cargándome como a una bolsa de arroz! —Respondió molesta y con una mirada de odio por parte de ambos, Yamato suspiró.

—No es que quisiese cargar con tu peso, Tachikawa, pero te bajaré si prometes no ir a interrumpirlos.

—Ja, en primer lugar no tendrías que tener problemas en levantarme siendo que tengo un peso envidiable; y en segundo lugar, no me especializo en desbaratar relaciones, más bien en hacer de Cupido. —Matt la dejó en el suelo sin demasiada gracia, casi haciéndola trastabillar por el repentino cambio de nivel de no ser porque él la sujetó de su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Cupido? —Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Mimi no podía con aquella sonrisa sacando siempre sonrojos en ella; así que lo empujó para alejarlo. —Sí, claro. Yo fui el verdadero autor de que eso —dijo señalando la dirección en la que Ken y Yolei se hallaban. —fuese ahora real.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme que tú, Ishida Yamato, eres la representación del amor?! Ja. —Al tiempo de decirlo, Mimi fue alisándose las prendas que, según su ojo crítico, estaban arrugadas. Cuando Mimi se irguió, fue consciente que Yamato la observaba detenidamente, haciendo que ella enarcara una ceja, confusa. —Perdona, ¿acaso tengo un mono en la cara?

—Un mono no, pero creo que una gran arruga te saldrá aquí mismo. —Dijo indicándole con su índice al entrecejo de la joven, consiguiendo acrecentar la viveza de su rubor. Mimi lo apartó de un manotazo, furiosa.

—Mira quién habla; eres quien tiene el ceño más fruncido. Ash, ni siquiera sé por qué sigo hablando contigo. —La castaña se giró sobre sus pies con clara intención de marcharse; por su parte, Matt suspiró exasperado, diciéndose que lo mejor era que se marchara, mas sus impulsos fueron más fuertes que él.

—Espera, Tachikawa. —La muchacha se volvió a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido. —Déjame acompañarte hasta donde sea que se encuentre tu novio.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? —Inquirió dudosa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque le prometí que te cuidaría. —Mimi no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba suspicazmente y verla acechándolo, acabó por hacerlo sonrojar. —¿Qué tanto me ves? Quiero ser amable.

—¿Quieres ser amable? Perdona si me río en tu cara, Ishida, pero "amabilidad" no está dentro de tu conocimiento. Además puedo cuidarme sola, muchas gracias. —Le dio la espalda entonces, comenzando a caminar para ir dejándolo atrás.

Yamato contuvo su respiración un momento, conteniendo las ganas de iniciar otra discusión con aquella chica, pero recordó las palabras de Kazu y la situación que se estaba viviendo en la nueva formación de músicos. Maldijo en su interior y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo los pasos de la castaña. La chica, al oír los pasos del muchacho, se volteó a verlo por encima del hombro, recibiendo una mirada inexpresiva por parte del Ishida, de esa manera ella no dijo nada, sólo aceleró el paso. Matt suspiró una vez más y apuro su caminata para seguirle las huellas, porque sabía que la chica tenía tanto de orientación como él, de agradable.

—No vayas por allí, —habló Matt prediciendo los pasos de Mimi. —acabarás perdiéndote.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan conocedor de calles, Ishida?

—Desde que tengo uso de razón. Vivo aquí, a diferencia tuya, Tachikawa.

—¡Oh, suficiente! —se volvió a verlo molesta. —¡Si tanto sabes de—

Sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente cuando una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la mejilla de la castaña, helándole la piel. Yamato notó aquel mutismo repentino en la muchacha y al levantar los ojos al cielo fue consciente de las nubes oscuras cubriéndolos.

—Maldición… —Murmuró entre dientes, regresando su atención a Mimi, pero la chica no se hallaba plantada delante de él, sino que echó a correr. —¡Tachikawa, espera! —Pero ella no se detuvo, corrió con la fuerza que su miedo le permitía. Y así como sus pisadas se fueron acelerando, el agua comenzó a caer con la misma intensidad, oyendo por lo bajo los gruñidos que el cielo emitía en clara señal de que una tormenta se avecinaba.

Mimi corría con la respiración desbocada, buscando con desesperación algún lugar donde pudiera refugiarse, olvidándose de todo lo que la rodeaba, incluso el hecho de que su cabello como sus prendas se hallaban mojándose con el paso de los segundos. Cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la avenida de Daiba Avenue, Matt la sujetó del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él con tanta fuerza que la inercia pudo más que ella y fue a parar contra el pecho de Yamato, estrujando la camiseta que él traía puesto, sintiendo su mano humedecerse aún más al sentir cómo el agua desbordaba la prenda. Y cuando menos lo había pensado, a sus espaldas cruzaron varios vehículos a altas velocidades, meciendo su cabello en el trayecto. Mimi desvió la vista hacia donde éstos se perdieron a la lejanía, conteniendo el aliento al imaginarse ser aplastada por ellos, si Yamato no la hubiera detenido a tiempo.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de darme problemas? —Oyó decir a Yamato, entonces ella levantó sus ojos hacia él. —Escúchame, te llevaré al lugar más próximo donde puedas estar segura, mientras tanto no te alejarás de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Mimi no dijo nada, sólo pudo temblar a causa del miedo y el frío que su cuerpo húmedo causaba; él lo notó así que se deshizo de la chaqueta que lo cubría para colocárselo a ella, impidiendo que la lluvia siguiese mojándola, a diferencia de él que con el pasar de los segundos, todo su cuerpo. fue humedeciéndose, viendo como la tela de su playera se ceñía a su plano abdomen. Mimi lo miró atentamente, pero él ya no dijo nada más, sólo tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al que ella echó a correr.

Fueron andando a paso acelerado, esquivando personas para alejarse del centro del parque e ir hasta donde él tenía aparcado su motocicleta. Cuando llegaron hasta él, Yamato la hizo sentarse de lado sobre el móvil de tal manera que ella estuviese delante suyo, y así conseguir cubrirla con su propio cuerpo. Antes de partir, Matt sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta (la cual Mimi tenía encima de su cabeza) sus auriculares y conectándolos a su propio teléfono, hizo que Mimi escuchara sólo música, una selección de alternativos que la alejaban de la realidad.

—No me sueltes. —Habló Matt colocando la mano de Mimi contra su pecho, invitándola a tomar posesión de éste. El tacto de Yamato era algo tosco y demandante, haciéndose con su cuerpo. Mimi no podía evitar apreciarlo y por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, verlo de esa manera provocaba en ella una pequeña sonrisa, pudiéndose olvidar de los ruidos que la aterraban.

Cuando Matt encendió el motor y prontamente la marcha del vehículo, Mimi hizo lo que Yamato le indicó, sujetándose de la camiseta mojada que lo cubría; pues al estar sentada de lado, la única protección verdadera era el propio cuerpo del Ishida. La lluvia seguía cayendo y fue la primera vez que pudo contemplarla con tanta tranquilidad, sintiendo el calor que Yamato, a pesar de estar mojado, le transmitía, oyendo con claridad los latidos acelerados del rubio como cuando partieron de su departamento.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron andando, pero de seguro no fue demasiado. La palabra de Matt fue cumplida cuando detuvo la marcha en el estacionamiento de una farmacia. Los colores rojo y verde titilaban en el letrero a la entrada del negocio invitándolos a pasar, de esa manera Matt y Mimi dejaron el vehículo e ingresaron al recinto farmacéutico con el recibimiento de una alarma que los sensores de la entrada emitieron.

Una mujer de mediana edad les sonrió desde el mostrador así que Matt caminó hasta ella seguido por Mimi, quién aún portaba la chaqueta del joven encima de su cabeza. La castaña miraba a su alrededor, curiosa por ver tanta cantidad de cosas en lo que debería de ser un centro especializado en medicamentos y derivados.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo, jóvenes? —Inquirió la farmacéutica con voz amable.

—Sólo queremos refugiarnos de la lluvia, gracias. —Habló Matt, volviéndose hacia Mimi para estudiar su aspecto. —Vaya, luces terrible.

Ella se crispó ante tal acotamiento, regresándole el calor a las mejillas por el sulfuro.

—Creo que no te has visto a ti mismo. —Respondió indignada, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, aunque aquella sensación pasó enseguida al percatarse de lo mojado que estaba y de cómo su playera enmarcaba con total detalle el pecho fuerte y bien marcado del muchacho. Se sonrojó al verse pensando en esas cosas, dirigiendo sus manos a la chaqueta que Matt le hizo entrega al inicio de su viaje, entregándoselo. —Gracias por ello, pero será mejor que te seques.

—No es nada; no es que me enferme con facilidad. —Respondió con una leve sonrisa en los labios, los cuales estaban perdiendo su color; darse cuenta de aquel detalle la hizo alarmarse, acercándose a él para dirigir sus dedos a los labios de Yamato. Él la miró sorprendido ante su repentina cercanía.

—Tus labios…

—No sucede nada, Tachikawa. —Insistió apartando su mano con delicadeza, pero para ella no fue suficiente. Frunció su ceño, redireccionando su atención hacia la encargada de la farmacia. No lo dudó, sólo fue hasta la mujer.

—¿Tendría una toalla o algo para que mi amigo pueda secarse? —Preguntó con la urgencia calando en su voz.

—Déjalo, Tachikawa. —Lo oyó suspirar y eso la ponía más molesta.

—Cállate. —miró a la mayor. —¿Tendría?

La mujer la miró un momento sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Mimi iba a volver a pedírselo sin tanta amabilidad ésta vez, harta del mutismo de la empleada, pero fue cuando la ésta habló.

—¿Qué le gustaría comprar, entonces?

Mimi parpadeó sin comprender y así volver a hablar.

—No quiero comprar nada, sólo quiero una toalla para que mi amigo se seque. ¿O acaso no ve lo mojado que está? —Dijo para hacerse a un lado y señalar a Yamato.

—Tachikawa… —Volvió a advertirle el Ishida mas ella no le prestó atención.

—Lo que veo —habló la encargada, manteniendo la sonrisa pero dejando a un lado el tono amable. —es que usted no sabe la política de éste lugar. No damos servicios o atenciones a personas que no sean clientes. —finalizó de mala gana la mujer, haciendo retroceder a la muchacha.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —Enfurecida por tal traro, volvió a encarar a la mujer señalando una de las mercaderías ubicadas en una estantería a espaldas de la mujer. —¡Bien! ¡Deme una caja de eso, entonces!

Tanto Yamato como la farmacéutica dirigieron su vista hacia donde Mimi indicó, reconociendo lo que acabó de pedir. Yamato enarcó una ceja ante el pedido que hizo la muchacha, pero ya era tarde para pedirle explicación, pues la farmacéutica se había dirigido a tomar lo que Mimi le pidió. Enseguida, vio la pequeña caja cuadrada y rosada junto con una toalla media descansando sobre el mostrador.

—Aquí tiene su toalla para que seque a su _amigo_. —habló la encargada, realizando cierto énfasis en la última palabra. Mimi no le prestó atención y fue cuando Yamato trató de hacerse oír.

—Tachikawa, mejor no…

—Cállate. Si tanto quiere que compremos algo, pues que sean esas gomas de mascar. —Respondió de mala gana, sacando de su bolsillo su billetera. —¿cuánto me alcanza?

—270 ¥[2]. —Respondió la farmacéutica volviendo a la sonrisa falsa de hace un momento.

Yamato no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, así que sólo se llevó sus dedos a su tabique nasal para apretárselo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por su parte, Mimi yacía buscando en su bolsón a su bendita billetera, repitiéndose el precio en la mente sin caer en cuenta del verdadero valor de éste. Al tener la cartera en mano, recalculó y miró sorprendida a la encargada.

—Espere… ¿270? Serían como ocho dólares americanos. Es un precio excesivo para un paquete de goma de mascar, ¿no cree? —Acotó Mimi con total seriedad.

Yamato la miró un momento, intentando procesar la información, porque de verdad no sabía si debía echarse a reír o no. Optó por dirigir su mano hasta el hombro de la castaña, llamando su atención.

—Tachikawa… No se trata de un paquete de goma de mascar…

—¿Entonces, qué—

—Son condones. —Finalizó Yamato con total seriedad, aunque un ligero sonrojo se hizo notar sutilmente en sus mejillas. Mimi parpadeó un par de veces para regresar la vista a la cajita rosa donde figuraba "Sabor Fresa" escrito en él y acabar por mirar a la farmacéutica.

—L…Lo sabía. Por supuesto. —Respondió Mimi, intentando parecer lo más relajada posible, riendo con falsedad. —¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué no se diferenciar entre goma de mascar y…? —Volvió a mirar la cajita rosa y todo su rostro de tornó rojizo a causa de la vergüenza que la embargó, aunque aquel sonrojo sólo fue en aumento cuando se imaginó todas las posibilidades que aquella pequeña caja permitía y juntando esas ideas con el torso mojado de Yamato…

—¿Lo llevará? —Volvió a preguntar la mujer con tono divertido.

—¡…P…Por supuesto! —Respondió para sorpresa de Matt.

Mimi dejó el dinero sobre la mesada y así tomar el paquetito que le tendió la mujer, guardándoselo en su bolsón. Tomó la toalla en mano para lanzárselo a Yamato a su sonriente rostro.

—Toma tu maldita toalla. —De ésta manera, cruzó frente a él hasta ir al otro extremo del salón, sentándose en una silla que iba destinado a la zona de estar.

* * *

><p>Michael volvió a discar el número de Mimi recibiendo la misma voz de la contestadora donde desviaban su llamada a causa del mal tiempo, impidiendo concretar cualquier tipo de llamadas. Con frustración miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular, memorizándose la hora que figuraba delante de él, viendo al tiempo cruzar sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.<p>

Involuntariamente, el recuerdo de Reiko asaltó su mente al momento en que se encontraron con ella en el partido de basket. Aunque, antes de recordar aquel momento como algo grato, las palabras que la Kurosawa le dirigió consumó toda posibilidad. Cerró los ojos mientras estrujaba su teléfono en su mano derecha.

_«—Así que, tu novia es amiga de Ishida Yamato, ¿no? —Dijo Reiko una vez dejaron atrás el predio deportivo para ir en dirección a la cantina en busca de comida. Cuando las palabras de la Kurosawa fueron dichas, Mike trajo a la mente la poco conocida imagen del vocalista al cual su padre fue a ver en busca de una disquera que quisiese firmar con su grupo._

—_No sé si llamarlos amigos precisamente. No es que se lleven muy bien. Siempre me habla de lo desagradable que es con ella y de lo mucho que lo detesta._

_Reiko rio por lo bajo llamando su atención. Ella lo miró con diversión para darle unas palmaditas en la mejilla._

—_Oh, cariño. Eres tan inocente._

—_¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Mike, mientras en su rostro iba ganando una ligera pigmentación rojiza a causa de la forma en la que Reiko lo miraba._

—_Cuando un hombre, o mejor aún, una persona se muestra ciertamente desagradable con otro, no necesariamente lo desagrada. —Mike enarcó una ceja a modo de duda, así que la muchacha, sonrió. —Tómame como ejemplo. Soy desagradable contigo, pero no es que no me agrades… Sólo encuentro divertido hacerlo. —Finalizó guiñándole un ojo, sacando de él una sonrisa._

—_Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no veo que Mimi e Ishida interactúen…_

—_Eso es lo que tu mentalidad de "novio perfecto" te hace ver. Pero la otra ocasión, los vi muy amenos. —Respondió simplemente._

_Al oírla, Mike detuvo su andar y a los pocos segundos, Reiko lo notó, girándose a verlo, intentando comprender por qué se quedó estático de repente, pero al ver el rostro de Mike enseñando un semblante sorprendido, la hizo retroceder hasta él._

—_¿La otra vez? ¿Los has visto juntos?_

—_Si, en Pallete Town estaban juntos. Además van al mismo Instituto, suelen verse muy seguido. —Sonrió con falsa inocencia. —No entiendo tu sorpresa, si son muy buenos amigos._

—_Vaya, no lo sabía. —respondió algo aturdido rascándose la nuca. Ella se acercó a él._

—_Eso es extraño. Quizá no quiso preocuparte. Ya sabes, tener novio hace que una chica frecuente a escondidas a sus amigos hombres. No le des tanta importancia, sólo no quería preocuparte. —Alegó la muchacha tomando el brazo de Michael y seguir avanzando llegando hasta la cantina. Siendo un momento después cuando la llamada de Mimi se dio, informándole del ataque de ira que Taichi enseñó, teniéndose que despedir de Reiko para ir en su búsqueda.»_

Contempló el cielo oscuro sobre él, dando libre albedrío a las gotas de lluvia que de él caían. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en aquella banca que tenía a su disposición. Miró a su alrededor apreciando el pequeño paseo techado en el cual se hallaba, mientras su vehículo yacía estacionado frente a él. Las voces tanto de su primo como la de Takeru y Tai se oían detrás suyo en una amena charla; se giró a verlos y le resultó increíble que hace menos de una hora Taichi fuese junto a Tk con clara intención de hacerle pagar por un supuesto beso ocurrido entre él y la hermana del Yagami, viéndolos en ese momento, parecía que todo aquel circo sólo fue un rumor fantástico que nunca tuvo lugar.

Tai se percató de la mirada de Michael y dejó a un lado la conversación con los dos quinceañeros para centrar su atención en él, acercándose con su característico andar.

—Tranquilo, Mimi está bien; Matt está con ella. —Habló para tranquilizarlo, mas la simple mención del Ishida acrecentaba la preocupación en él.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Tai no sabía que más podría decir, enfocándose en la lluvia que caía delante de ellos. Y entre el silencio, el sonido del teléfono de Michael irrumpió el mutismo, quien lo atendió con presura.

—¿Meems? —Tai vio el alivio en el rostro del norteamericano, también pudiendo compartirla. —Bien, iremos por allá. —Al colgar la llamada, miró a Taichi. —Están en una farmacia no muy lejos de aquí.

—Pues ¿qué estamos esperando? —Habló Tai con entusiasmo, llamando la atención de los más jóvenes. Volteó a verlos para anunciarles su nuevo rumbo.

* * *

><p>Matt la vio discar en su teléfono varias veces sin conseguir un resultado oportuno, divirtiéndose con verla sulfurarse; de esa manera, comenzó a caminar hacia Mimi mientras secaba su rostro y su cabello con la toalla que valió una caja de preservativos. Ante el simple recuerdo, no pudo contener una risa interna. Cuando se plantó delante de la chica, ésta se apresuró a hablar.<p>

—No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra.

—No lo haré. —Dijo simplemente con tono divertido, haciéndola enfadar aún más.

—Si lo compré es porque ya se lo pedí, no porque fuese a usarlo. —Siguió excusándose la muchacha, añadiendo más gracia al Ishida.

—Lo sé, Tachikawa. No tienes que excusarte. —la miró entonces y apreciar el sonrojo aún latente en su rostro, lo hizo sonreír. Era adorable. —Sabor fresa, ¿eh?

—¡Creí que se trataba de una goma de mascar! —Chilló iracunda, consiguiendo que Matt riera por lo bajo. —Prometiste no decir nada. Dijiste que podía confiar en tu palabra. —Acusó. Yamato sonrió de costado y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la silla donde ella se hallaba.

—En primer lugar, te di mi palabra de que encontraría a Inoue y que te cuidaría. En segundo lugar, te dije que no siempre debes confiar en mí palabra. —Ella lo miró, encontrando una sonrisa altanera en sus labios.

Mimi delineó cada detalle de aquella sonrisa, deleitándose con la esencia atrevida que lo caracterizaba; y por si no tuviese suficiente, las imágenes que la sola idea que aquel paquete de preservativos inició en su mente, regresó. La chica apartó la mirada avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no tuviese que ver con él.

Él notó aquel cambio brusco en ella, intrigándolo, mas cuando iba a hablar, la chica se llevó el teléfono a la oreja para comenzar a charlar con el que parecía ser su novio. Yamato contrajo la mandíbula al oír tras la línea la voz del norteamericano, apartando la mirada de la Tachikawa y poniéndose de pie, caminó alejándose de ella. Estaba llegando al sector de perfumes cuando la voz de Mimi le fue dirigida.

—Ishida, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó, regresando a ella el alivio y la seguridad de niña consentida. Yamato no la miró, sólo respondió.

—Por si no lo has notado, es una farmacia.

Ante su respuesta, Mimi rodó los ojos hastiada, exhalando un suspiro.

—La calle o alguna referencia de dónde estamos varados.

—Dile que estamos a una cuadra del _Fune-no-kagakukan Station_[3]. —Respondió de mala gana, odiándose por ser tan ingenuo con aquella chica, por olvidarse que ella era "Señorita Perfección" y de que sólo lo necesitaba para ciertas ocasiones en las que ella se sentía indefensa, porque su "Principe Azul" no estaba para socorrerla. La idea de imaginarse a Michael abrasando a Mimi en días de lluvia, lo hizo tensar todo su cuerpo, su mandíbula contraer y a sus puños cerrarse con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Bien, Mike vendrá a buscarnos y—

—A buscarte. —corrigió el rubio de forma tosca, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador de la encargada para devolverle la toalla que le había tendido tendió. —Gracias y disculpe las molestias. —Hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza en forma de respeto para luego encaminarse hacia la salida, causando que Mimi comenzara a desesperarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó levantándose de su sitio.

—Por si no lo sabes, tengo mi motocicleta y me iré con ella. —Respondió enseñándole las llaves de su vehículo.

—¿Ahora? Es decir… —Se relamió los labios con ansiedad. —¿me dejarás sola?

Yamato, que estaba a punto de marcharse, detuvo su paso. Una sonrisa cínica afloró en su rostro, hiriéndola.

—Me pediste que no te tratara como a una niña y eso lo haré. —levantó su mano en forma de despedida. —Espero que a tu gringo le guste el sabor fresa que elegiste.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida pero su rostro no tardó para sonrojarse por la vergüenza que sus palabras le causaron. Apretó los puños con rabia con clara intención de no quedarse con las palabras en la boca, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Ja, créeme, nos la pasaremos genial!

Matt fingió una risa exagerada cuando la escuchó, girándose a verla con mofa en su rostro.

—¿A cuánto que no sabrán cómo usarlo? Como sea, sólo no pienses en mí cuando lo hagan. —Le dedicó una última mirada, de esas cargadas de ira para caminar bajo la lluvia aún continua, permitiendo que su cuerpo acabara humedeciéndose sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Mimi vio su figura empapada montándose sobre su motocicleta, colocándose el casco y partir de allí, con la lluvia aún cubriendo su cuerpo, se marchó. Mimi lo siguió con su mirada, maldiciéndolo en su interior por acabar siempre haciéndola sentir de esa manera tan frustrante, como si le arrebatase todo lo que pudiese en tan sólo un segundo. Volvió a sentarse en la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y conteniendo la rabieta que ardía en su interior. Sintió los ojos de la encargada sobre ella así que la miró molesta, acrecentando su frustración al verla con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué tanto mira? —Bramó, sobándose los brazos pues el frío comenzó a calar en su interior. —Esto fue culpa suya, de todas maneras.

La mujer no dejó su sonrisa a un lado, sólo se enfocó en revisar unos papeles que tenía a la mano, fingiendo no prestarle atención a la chica de cabello castaño y aspecto mojado.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. —Soltó la encargada sin apartar la mirada de sus asuntos.

Mimi, que estaba mirando por la ventana, volteó a verla cuando escuchó sus palabras, pero la mujer había tomado el tubo del teléfono contra su oreja, quizá fingiendo estar hablando con otra persona para no recibir ninguna reprimenda por parte de la estudiante. Por su parte, la Tachikawa suspiró con exasperación, volviéndose a fijar en la lluvia que apreciaba por la ventana. Era extraño que ya no le aterrara ver el agua caer del cielo.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió sus latidos tranquilos y acompasados, pudiendo recordar los acelerados bombeos que el corazón de Yamato daba. Pero él ya no estaba allí. Quizá ya no sentía el terror inicial, porque la imagen de Yamato marchándose era lo que la hacía estremecerse.

* * *

><p>La motocicleta de Matt daba ronquidos a cada vuelta que su mano derecha ejercía sobre su manubrio, acelerando cuanto más podía la velocidad en su vehículo. La lluvia lo empapaba con mayor libertad gracias a la rapidez que fue tomando, pero no le importaba; es más, se sentía un poco mejor la violencia del agua contra su cuerpo en conjunto con la del viento, amortiguando las emociones desgarradoras que en su interior se debatían por matarlo.<p>

Sólo tenía en su cabeza el anhelo de un baño caliente que le arrebatara el frío para así pasarse otra madrugada ejecutando a su amada guitarra, buscando una salida a su frustración por más que su madre lo llenara de reprimendas por andar despertando a los vecinos. Estaba molesto y todo por culpa de _ella_. En verdad, aquella chica lo podía hacer sentir de mil y un maneras en tan sólo un segundo y reconocer aquel poder que ella ejercía sobre sí mismo, era torturante y aterrador.

Llegó hasta la calle de su departamento cuando vio al auto de su madre inmiscuirse dentro del estacionamiento del predio habitacional. Eso sólo lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Ingresó detrás de ella y cuando apagó el motor de su moto oyó a su madre bajándose del vehículo, mientras luchaba por encontrar la llave de la casa en su bolsón. Él dirigió su atención a la hora marcada en su celular y al ver las once de la noche figurando en él, chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, deshaciéndose del casco en su cabeza. No le interesaba que su madre lo viera o notara su presencia, sólo continuó ejerciendo los mismos procedimientos empleados para asegurar su móvil.

Cuando se encaminó hacia la escalera metálica que llevaba a los siguientes niveles del complejo habitacional, su madre dio con su figura, retrocediendo un paso a causa de la sorpresa.

—¡Yamato! —La escuchó decir conteniendo una sonrisa al sentirse sorprendida por su hijo. La mujer se notaba muy alegre a pesar de estar llegando a altas horas de la noche. —¿Por qué estás todo empapado? No me di cuenta que eras tú. —Ella trató de acercar su mano al rostro de su hijo, pero éste dio un paso en retroceso, haciéndole ver el vacío que existía entre ambos. Natsuko borró la sonrisa de su rostro ante el repentino alejamiento de Yamato.

—¿Como tampoco te diste cuenta de que son las once de la noche y que tu hijo menor tenía un partido de basket hoy? —Acusó Yamato con la gravedad en su voz. Su madre lo miró sorprendida y su mano, que había extendido para tratar de tocarlo, se dirigó a su pecho para apretarlo con pesar. Los ojos de Natsuko acabaron en el suelo, incapaz de dirigirle la mirada a Yamato y eso sólo la hacía verse más culpable.

—¿Era hoy? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, cuando el silencio se hizo entre ambos. —Vaya, lo olvidé por completo… T…Tuve mucho trabajo el día de hoy y—

—¿Mucho trabajo? —Preguntó Yamato con cinismo. Natsuko lo miró a los ojos y halló sólo gelidez en ellos.

—Sí, mucho trabajo. —Repitió, ofendida. La mujer centró su atención en seguir buscando la llave que aún no hallaba en su bolsón. —Pero no fue un partido importante, ¿no es verdad? A Takeru no le importará.

Yamato cerró los ojos cómo sus manos en dos fuertes puños, conteniendo la ira que la indiferencia de su madre, enseñaba. La mujer había dado por fin con la bendita llave, levantando nuevamente su rostro a Yamato, encontrando a su hijo caminando hacia la escalera metálica.

—Yama—

—No soy padre pero si mi hijo me espera a un partido suyo, entonces todos los partidos son importantes. —Habló con firmeza, habiéndola interrumpido. Prefería darle la espalda que verla al rostro y decir algo que sea peor. Continuó subiendo las escaleras cuando el sonido de un auto estacionándose frente al edificio le hizo saber que Takeru había vuelto. Escuchó su voz desde lo alto despidiéndose de los demás y agradeciéndole a Michael por haberlo acercado hasta su casa. No esperó a poder verlo, sólo continuó subiendo hacia su casa con la llave de la misma en la mano.

Natsuko, por su parte, se había quedado estática con las últimas palabras que su hijo le dirigió, no pudiendo apartar de su mente la frialdad con la que él volvía a hablarle. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por la frustración que sentía en ella, pero antes de poder permitir que las lágrimas afloraran, la voz de Takeru la hizo contenerse.

—¿Mamá? Al fin llegas. —Alegó el menor entre sus hijos para ir hacia ella y abrazarla. Su tacto, a diferencia del de Yamato, era cálido y ameno, la reconfortaban.

—Lamento no haber ido a tu partido, cariño. —Dijo Natsuko correspondiéndole al abrazo. Tk negó con la cabeza para alejarse de ella y mirarla.

—No te preocupes. Tenías mucho trabajo de seguro. Será la próxima. —Sonrió con ternura y eso la hizo sentir mucho más culpable. Abrazó nuevamente a su hijo y de esa manera, comenzaron a subir por los escalones.

Yamato vio aquella escena desde el corredor, no pudiendo ocultar el enojo que sentía contra su madre; de esa manera, retornó los pies hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta de la misma con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó romperla sin interesarle en lo más mínimo.

Caminó hacia su ropero mientras iba despegando la tela mojada de su cuerpo, para finalmente quitársela y arrojarla a una esquina. Se concentró en buscar ropa limpia que vestir luego que saliera del baño, pero cuando abrió la hoja de su armario, se encontró con el reflejo que el espejo interno le enseñaba. No pudo evitar quedarse observándose a sí mismo, pudiendo ver el estado de su rostro y de su cuerpo. Se notaba cansado, con la piel mucho más pálida de lo que acostumbraba verse; sus labios estaban descoloridos y podía se veía con claridad las ojeras que amenazaban sus ojos.

Su mano derecha fue dirigiéndose hacia las bolsas que se generó bajo sus ojos, bajando hasta la fina línea que conformaban sus labios. No podía verse más deplorable, pero no es que se esté sintiendo de maravilla. Apartó la vista del espejo, dirigiéndola hasta su hombro. Dudó un momento, eso estaba claro en la forma con la que tragó saliva dificultosamente, pero acabó por hacerlo, acabó por girar su cuerpo para permitirle al espejo reflejarle sus espaldas. Y allí estaba, el lugar donde unas líneas negras definían la abstracción de un sol que sólo él comprendía su significado y cada vez que lo veía, recordaba por qué había cambiado, por qué había dejado de ser aquel idiota del que se avergüenza haber sido.

_«No seas como Pink Floyd»_ pensó, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a ello. Ya tenía la cabeza bastante enredada como para darse más motivos de acrecentarlo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el domingo se iniciaba con presura, todo y todos iban con más lentitud que de costumbre. No era para menos, siendo domingo el preámbulo para el inicio de otra semana más a la espera del corto fin de semana que se veía cada vez más anhelado. Él no esperó a que su hermano entrara a su habitación a despertarlo y mucho menos su madre, pudiendo degustar la deliciosa sensación que su cama, en domingo, le permitía. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio y volvió a removerse sobre el colchón a sus anchas, emitiendo gruñidos que su cuerpo provocaba al estirarse. Estaba tan a gusto, tan cómodo y pretendía seguir estándolo pues se trataba del mejor día para reposar.<p>

O eso fue hasta que oyó sonoras pisadas deambulando por el pasillo, como si Godzilla acabara de reaparecer para arruinar la calma y quietud que se instauró a su alrededor. Prefirió cubrirse con la sábana hasta la cabeza y fingir que se fusionaba con ella, pasando desapercibido ante la realidad pero cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente, supo que no se trataba de Godzilla.

—¡Takeru! ¡¿Qué haces todavía en la cama, viejo?! —Así era. Godzilla se quedaba pequeño junto al alboroto que en un segundo armaba su mejor amigo. —¿Cómo pudiste olvidar que hoy era "el día"? —Lo oyó decir y para su respuesta sólo emitió un gruñido de protesta al haberlo despertado de su adorado sueño. Su quietud se rompió cuando sintió cómo Daisuke comenzó a jalar de su pierna fuera de las sábanas, arrastrándolo cama abajo. —¡Qué te levantes, maldito!

—¡Daisuke! —Gritó Takeru cuando su cuerpo no sólo conoció el frío fuera de las sábanas, sino que también la dureza del suelo. Se llevó una mano a la espalda para luego mirar ceñudo a su mejor amigo, quien estaba de pie con la más amplia sonrisa de todas, enseñándole una caja rectangular y fina, que al parecer era motivo de dicha. —¿Qué es eso? Y ¿quién te dejó entrar? A todo esto. —Inquirió al ver el objeto que aún no asimilaba, mas al hacerlo se enderezó sobre el suelo casi de golpe para tratar de arrebatarle la caja al moreno, pero éste lo apartó enseguida.

—No tan rápido, vaquero. ¿Sabes cuánto esperé porque salga al mercado _Battle Academy_?[7] —Preguntó divertido y confiado en sus reflejos. ─Yamato estaba de salida cuando llegué, así que… ─Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el capitán del equipo de Basket aprovechó su baja guardia y la diferencia de altura que los diferenciaba, para arrebatarle el videojuego de un momento a otro.

Cuando Daisuke ya no poseía la caja rectangular en su mano, vio a Takeru apresurar el paso hacia su puerta, mirándolo por encima del hombro con una gran sonrisa, enseñándole la caja del videojuego en su diestra.

—¿Piensas quedarte allí todo el día o vendrás a jugar a la sala? —Preguntó Takeru, echando a correr fuera de su cuarto, seguido por su mejor amigo hasta la sala donde se hallaba su consola Xbox.

Con presura, encendieron la consola para situarse frente a la gran pantalla y dar inicio a lo que sería su "tradicional domingo". Transcurrió el tiempo con sus risas y protestas lanzadas al aire como dictaba la costumbre entre ambos, sin mencionar apuestas absurdas que debía pagar el que perdiese alguna misión y que en su mayoría, era Daisuke quien acababa cumpliéndolas.

Los pasos de Natsuko se escucharon a las afueras para entrar a su casa y hallar a sus, prácticamente, dos hijos sentados frente a la televisión, sin sentir siquiera su presencia. Negó con la cabeza para cruzar el pasillo que la llevaba a su cuarto, buscar unas carpetas y regresar a la sala donde aún, ninguno de los quinceañeros se jactaba de su persona.

─Takeru, ─llamó al rubio, pudiendo por fin hacerse con la atención del chico. ─saldré nuevamente a una reunión con un cliente. Traeré para la cena, ¿bien?

─Claro. ─Dijo simplemente, volviendo a centrarse en la pantalla.

─Adiós, señora T. ─Escuchó a Daisuke decir, levantando una mano a modo de despedida, pero no había atención por parte de los ojos de ambos.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, sin que ellos se preocuparan de nada más que la _misión_ que estaba llevando a cabo sus personajes, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fuesen ellos los que estaban metidos en aquel bosque con sus correspondientes armas, aguardando a los enemigos.

—¿Era tu madre, no? ─Preguntó el Motomiya.

─Creo que sí. ¡Allí están! ¡Dispara! ─Contestó Takeru, concentrado más en lo que tenía frente a él que en su madre.

─Bien, escucha… El que pierde ésta —dijo Daisuke sonriente, completamente confiado en que su mala racha de estar cumpliendo las apuestas, cambiaría para bien. —, debe revelar su anhelo más vergonzoso.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Preguntó Takeru sonriente, esquivando una balacera del bando contrario.

—Quiero reírme un buen rato de ti, sólo eso. —Respondió su amigo haciéndose con unos soldados, reduciéndolos a nada con su personaje.

—¡Detrás de ti! —Gritó Takeru al tiempo en el que divisó a un puñado de soldados enemigos operando tras su compañero, mas la advertencia no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el personaje de Daisuke acabó por los suelos, asesinado por balas adversarias… Otra vez.

—¡Maldición! —Vociferó iracundo el moreno para tomarse de los cabellos, impotente. Claro que a su lado, la sonrisa de Tk no ayudaba para nada. —¿Por qué me miras así?

—Oh, quiero reírme un buen rato de ti, sólo eso. —Respondió el rubio repitiendo las palabras de su mejor amigo, haciéndolo rabiar mucho más.

—No sé cómo todos pueden creerte el papel de ángel. —Soltó Daisuke para luego deshacerse con un suspiro y dar apertura a un sonrojo avergonzado a sus mejillas. —M…Mi anhelo es… —Tragó saliva dificultosamente y verlo así, llamó la atención de Takeru. —¡Quiero saber de qué sabor son los labios de Hikari! ¡Ya, lo dije! ¿Tienes hambre? —Dijo enseguida para levantarse del suelo y caminar rumbo a la nevera, bamboleándose como si de su propia casa se tratase.

Takeru, al oír las palabras de su mejor amigo, quedó helado en su sitio sin poder procesar del todo la información. Sin desearlo, quedó inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, mirando a la nada. Una pesadez desconocida comenzó a sentir en el pecho ante tal mención, trayendo a su mente la imagen de Hikari debajo de él, sintiendo sus labios tocando los suyos en un acto torpe e improvisado. Fue algo tan efímero, pero no podía dejar de pensar que podría pasar la eternidad completa pudiendo sentirla nuevamente así.

—¿Takeru? —Preguntó Daisuke desde la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. —Te pregunté si no quieres nada.

—Emh… No, gracias. —Dijo con timidez, agradecido de que su mejor amigo no fuese tan detallista como para notar el rubor en sus mejillas. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y trató de ordenar sus ideas, porque el pensar en Hikari sólo lo pondría en evidencia frente a Daisuke. Elevó su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina donde el sonido de los cubiertos y la nevera cerrándose se escapaban. ¿Qué pensaría Daisuke de él al saber que besó a Hikari? Se lamentó internamente para así suspirar a modo de congregar la serenidad en su pecho.

Se puso de pie para ir hacia la cocina donde se hallaba su amigo, con los latidos de su corazón a viva voz a causa de tantas cosas y todas ellas tenían una sola razón de ser. Al buscar a Davis con la mirada lo encontró preparando un emparedado de jamón y queso, tarareando el _opening_ de Kamen Rider.[8] _«Está de buen humor»_ Pensó Tk con pesar y cuando Davis vio entrando a su amigo a la cocina, lo miró sonriente.

—Espero que a tu madre no le moleste que coma sus cosas _light_. —Bromeó divertido. —Siempre creí que ésas cosas no tenían sabor y que tu madre sólo tenía un espejo que deforma la figura y por eso se ve gorda. Ya sabes, como en la casa de los espejos y—

—Daisuke. —Llamó Takeru, interrumpiéndolo. El moreno dejó de untarle _hellmans_ _light_ a su panificado integral para mirarlo curioso, pues muy pocas veces lo había oído tan serio y eso sólo lo corroboró cuando vio a la angustia tomando posesión del semblante del Takaishi.

—Ey, sólo bromeaba con lo de tu mamá, viejo. —Dijo Davis con pena, ignorando la verdadera preocupación de su amigo. —Sabes que para tener casi cuarenta ella—

—No se trata de mi madre, Daisuke. —Lo volvió a interrumpir, bajando los ojos al suelo, sin poder mirar a su amigo al rostro. Se llevó una mano al pecho, estrujando su camiseta con fuerza, intentando poder confesarle a su amigo su pesar.

—Ey, me estás asustando, Takeru… —Y no mentía. Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan angustiado. El moreno dejó el cuchillo con mayonesa sobre el plato y fue hasta su amigo para posar su mano sobre el hombro de éste, intentando darle apoyo.

—Hice algo malo, Daisuke. —Murmuró Tk a lo que su amigo trató de sonreír para hacer pasar la tensión.

—No puede ser tan malo. No mataste a nadie, ¿verdad? —Dijo a son de broma, pero cuando el rubio lo miró, supo que de verdad había pasado algo grave.

—Besé a Hikari… —Soltó, Takeru, con la misma rapidez con que uno se saca la costra de una herida, intentando que el dolor pudiese desaparecer tan rápido como se deshizo de la cascarilla; sin embargo, esa rapidez no se aplicó en ésa ocasión.

Daisuke no borró la sonrisa del rostro, aunque en él se leía más bien la confusión; no podía procesar la información, así que negó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo.

—Me asustaste, Takeru —Dijo entre risas, poco naturales. —En la mejilla no son—

—No, no fue en la mejilla…—El que Daisuke esté buscándole dos colas al gato, hacía más difícil todo. Tk cerró los ojos al tiempo en que apretaba sus manos, cerrándolas en puños fuertemente armados, conteniendo la culpabilidad que sentía.

La mano de Davis fue retirándose de su hombro con lentitud y escuchó que sus pies habían retrocedido unos dos pasos de él. Al abrir los ojos, lo vio dándole la espalda, mirando perdidamente su emparedado de jamón y queso.

—Dai—

—¿A qué sabían? —Lo interrumpió Daisuke rápidamente. La pregunta le supo confusa al rubio, así que iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero el Motomiya posó con fuerza sus manos sobre la encimera, recargando con fuerza su voz. —¡Sus labios! ¡¿A qué sabían?!

—N…No hagas ésto, Daisuke…

—¡Respóndeme! —Bramó iracundo, sin darle otra alternativa al rubio, quién, cabizbajo, respondió.

—Dulce… Sin llegar a empalagar. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Había visto hacer aquel gesto a su hermano un millón de veces y nunca entendió por qué; al hacerlo en ese momento, lo supo, supo que era su único método para tratar de calmarse y pensar con claridad.

—¿P…Por qué? Es decir… Tú sabías… —la voz del Motomiya se había convertido en un murmullo dolido, mirando a su amigo con ojos sorprendidos. —Tú sabías que estaba enamorado de ella, Takeru… Desde el primer momento en el que la vi.

—¡Fue un accidente, Daisuke!

—¡¿Un accidente?! ─Explotó él.─ ¡¿Acaso te caíste precisamente sobre su rostro?!

—Algo así… —ofreció Tk rascándose la mejilla.

Daisuke se revolvió los cabellos con rabia y eso sólo hizo que Takeru se encogiera en su sitio, como cual niño al que lo estaban regañando.

—¡Ésto es fantástico! ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¡El primer beso de Hikari y lo toma alguien que no está enamorado de ella!

Davis pasó junto a él, golpeándole el hombro con el suyo propio, yendo de regreso a la sala. Las palabras de Daisuke hacían eco en su interior y un extraño calor comenzó a levantarse. De prisa, lo siguió a la sala y al verlo juntando sus cosas, no lo soportó más.

—¡Ni que fuese tan malo el que yo haya sido su primer beso! ¡Estás sobreactuando, Daisuke!

—¡¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto?! ¡Qué no te das cuenta de lo grave que es! ¡Se trata de Hikari, maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera te gusta como para—

—¿Quién lo dice? —interrumpió Takeru con seriedad a lo que Daisuke lo miró sorprendido. —¿Quién decide quién me gusta y quién no? ¿Tú? Si viene al caso, lo que tú sientes por Hikari no es más que un enamoramiento pasajero, un gusto superficial…

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú qué sabes de mí?! ¡Tú no puedes estar diciendo la manera en la que me gusta Hikari! —A cada palabra dicha, iba subiendo los decibeles de su voz, aproximándose entre ambos como dos torbellinos a punto de enfrentarse.

—¡Tú crees conocer a Hikari pero en realidad, no sabes diferenciar cuando ella está feliz o está fingiendo! —explotó Takeru molesto, haciendo que sus veraces palabras, detuvieran el avance de su amigo. Viendo que Daisuke comenzó a bajar los niveles de su temperamento, él también lo hizo para poder continuar. —Cada vez que está nerviosa, juega con sus dedos a modo de tranquilizarse… Y cuando tiene miedo, busca el silbato que de pequeña colgaba por su cuello… La gente no la ha escuchado reírse verdaderamente, porque cuando lo hace acaba sonando como un cerdo y eso la avergüenza… Aunque no se da cuenta que tiene la risa más bonita… ─Dijo con una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios, recordando las tantas ocasiones en las que Hikari se echó a reír frente a él, emitiendo aquel sonido que ella tanto detestaba en sí misma. ─Ella no demuestra mucho afecto físico, no porque no quiera, sino porque la hicieron crear un muro que la impidan lastimarla. Era muy enfermiza de niña, la mantenían en una caja de cristal con tal de que no sea dañada.

─Sé que era muy enfermiza, Takeru. No desconozco todo sobre Hikari. ─Contraatacó Daisuke, pero el rubio lo miró nuevamente con seriedad.

─Entonces, ¿sabes que tras haberla alejado del mundo por su cuidado, la hicieron sentir ajena a todo? ¿Qué creció con inseguridad y temor a tantas cosas? ─Negó con la cabeza. ─Si no fuese por Taichi, ella seguiría creyendo que todos la alejarán con el paso del tiempo, pero eso sólo la hizo volverse dependiente de él, de todos con quienes ella se sienta en confianza. —Miró a Daisuke con determinación. —Yo tampoco conozco demasiado a Hikari, pero cada día aprendo cosas nuevas de ella… Pero no pretendas que todo lo que ves, es lo único que hay. Y el beso… —suspiró. —Fue un accidente, pero… ─Apretó sus manos hechas puños, comenzando a comprender tantas cosas en sí mismo, que anteriormente no se había puesto a pensar. ─fue el mejor accidente que me pudo haber pasado, porque ella… Ella me gusta, Daisuke. Y creo que estoy enamorado… No, creo que siempre lo he estado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo voltear a ver a quien había llegado, encontrando a Yamato con una playera negra y su chaqueta en la mano. El rubio no se fijó en los menores hasta entrar por completo a la morada, sonriéndoles a modo de saludo.

—Ey, si salen, llévense algo encima. Está haciendo frío afuera. —Señaló con su pulgar a sus espaldas, estornudando seguidamente; mas su información no pareció relevante para ninguno de los dos.

Daisuke tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, pasando por Yamato, quien se tuvo que hacer a un lado para dejarlo pasar sin que lo arrollara en el proceso. Extrañado, vio cómo el Motomiya iba descendiendo con presura la escalera metálica hasta la planta baja, alejándose sin nada más qué decir; su azulina mirada pasó entonces a su hermano menor que se deshizo en el sofá de la sala sin humor alguno para hablar.

Yamato cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa ratona que estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar las rodillas de su hermano menor. El chico estaba mirando a la nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos y no creía que lo más recomendable sea preguntar al respecto, así que sólo se sentó a su lado para cambiar al primer canal que tuviese a la mano.

—Sora te envía sus saludos. —Habló Yamato sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Que linda. —Comentó simplemente. —¿Fuiste a pasar con ella el día?

—Así es. Necesitaba ayuda con un proyecto para su Instituto.

—¿La pudiste ayudar?

—Sí, no es que fuese difícil. Ya sabes, sólo—

—Le dije a Daisuke que besé a Hikari. —Cortó Takeru de golpe y aquella noticia era poco novedosa para Yamato.

A diferencia suya, su hermano no podía vivir con la conciencia pesando ni aunque fuese por una pequeñez. Cuando Taichi se enteró de la efímera relación que Sora y él tuvieron, no se enteró por su boca y mucho menos enseguida; la idea de que Tai lo odiara era algo que lo hacía resguardarse aquella verdad y acabó por lastimarlo más. Takeru, por otro lado, era muy noble y aquel beso, que en realidad fue más bien un accidente antes que algo provocado, no pudo aguantarlo más y acabó por sentenciarse culpable.

Fue inevitable el sonreír ante la imagen de su hermano con aquel semblante triste y dolido. Recordaba las ocasiones en las que Taichi y él peleaban, claro que las disputas con el Yagami llegaba a puños limpios ya desde pequeños.

Llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Tk y acarició lentamente su superficie, haciendo que lo mirara algo desconcertado. No lo culpaba, pues Yamato no era la personificación de la ternura.

—No le des tantas vueltas al asunto. Estamos hablando de Daisuke después de todo. —Takeru bajó la vista a la mesa ratona que tenía frente a él. —Daisuke se asemeja mucho a Taichi, así que cree en mí cuando digo que lo que más necesita en estos momentos es estar sólo y procesar la idea.

—Quizá tengas razón… ─Suspiró.

—¿Quizá? Soy tu hermano mayor, enano. Siempre tengo razón. —Dijo revolviéndole los cabellos para ponerse de pie.

Tomó sus pertenencias de la mesa y fue camino al pasillo cuando Takeru volvió a hablar desde la sala.

—Oh, por cierto, mamá salió ésta tarde por un llamado del trabajo de último momento. Dijo que traería para la cena.

Yamato detuvo sus pasos al oírlo y la pesadez en su cuerpo aumentó. Apretó con fuerza los puños para luego soltar toda tensión y caminar a su cuarto en silencio.

* * *

><p>Corría con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo podía dar, respirando como siempre lo hacía cuando entrenaba, pudiendo soportar largos recorridos como lo era aquel. El frío golpeaba sin piedad su piel pero no le importaba; es más, le gustaba encontrar aquella anestesia física que el frío provocaba en él, un distractor a su mente, concentrándose nada más que en la fuerza arrolladora del clima.<p>

Llegó hasta su departamento y prefirió tomar el camino de las escaleras que el del ascensor, pues el ejercicio le sentaba bien cuando de mantener la mente ocupada se trataba, sin mencionar que lo último que quería era tener que ser amable con quien fuese a compartir la cabina. Llegó hasta el tercer piso y al pararse frente a su puerta para buscar la llave de ésta, su madre la abrió y halló a su hijo con el rostro sonrojado a causa del frío junto con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo. Su madre no pudo decir nada, pues Davis avanzó al interior con un _"debo hacer tarea"_ para correr escaleras arriba y entrar de un tirón a su cuarto, aunque la tranquilidad no lo esperaba dentro.

—¡¿Qué no tocas la puerta, duende?! —preguntó Jun en el suelo de su cuarto, hurgando en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

—¡Ésta es mi habitación, Goliat, no tengo por qué tocar la puerta! —Bramó su menor dejando sus cosas sobre su cama echa aún un revoltijo de telas. Jun le lanzó un par de calcetines hecho ovillo por haberla llamado "Goliat" para continuar en su búsqueda; no tendría que sorprenderse, Jun no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo y menos cuando él trataba de "imponer respeto" y eso lo hizo enfurruñarse aún más, así que, con zancadas bien marcadas, fue hasta ella para estirar de su playera. ─¡Que te salgas, maldición!

─Ya, ya. Sólo quiero tu cable USB y te dejaré de molestar. ─Se soltó del agarre de su menor, regresando su atención a la mesita de noche.

─¿Y para qué la quieres? ¿Tienes la tuya, no? ─Estaba perdiendo cada vez más la poca paciencia que traía encima y su hermana no caía en ello o mejor aún, no le interesaba.

─Necesito pasar unas fotografías de mi cámara a la notebook, ¿contento, Sherlock Holmes? ─Contestó Jun sin mirarlo. —Al parecer alguien no está de buen humor.

—Oh, cállate.

Suspiró con resignación. Sabía que su hermana mayor no saldría de su cuarto ni de casualidad, así que no tuvo de otra más que esperar a que encontrara lo que sea que estuviese buscando. Rendido, fue a sentarse sobre su cama, recostándose sobre ésta, concentrando toda su atención en mirar el techo. Poco tiempo el silencio reinó su alrededor, pues su hermana volvió a hablar.

—¿El problema se llama _"Hikari"_, por si acaso?

—No, el problema se llama _"mi hermana no sale de mi cuarto" _—Respondió sin la bravura inicial. Estaba agotado por todo el trote que dio de la casa Takaishi hasta la suya, sin mencionar el agotamiento mental que traía de estar congregado en una sala con _Battle Academy_ toda una tarde, así que el mirar a la nada lo ayudaba a tranquilizar la mente y cuerpo que aún estaban alterados.

—Cuando vaya a la Universidad, serás el primero en lamentarse. —Comentó divertida Jun. Daisuke rodó los ojos, sin importarle que ella no lo vea. —Como sea, si no fueras tan desordenado, no estaría sentada aquí buscando una aguja en un pajar. Demonios, ¿por qué no puedes ser como Takeru?

Y nuevamente, comparándolo con el chico perfecto.

—Ya, no me hables de él. —Daisuke se sentó sobre la cama, fulminándola con la mirada para después centrar su atención sobre sus cosas junto a él.

—Wow… ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —Jun tomaba muchas cosas a la ligera, mucho más que él y precisamente en ése momento no deseaba escuchar sus bromas al respecto ni su supuesta sabiduría de hermana mayor, así que prefirió enfocar su atención en _Battle Academy_, mientras la pelirroja expandía su gran sabiduría de hermana mayor al aire.

Daisuke iba a tomar la caja de su nueva adquisición cuando la imagen de la cámara de Jun llegó a él. Sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó entre sus manos y la encendió para tocar los botones que ya conocía, reproduciendo todas las últimas imágenes que captó la Kodak semi-profesional de su hermana. Al principio, las fotos de ella con sus amigas y compañeros no le resultaron para nada raro, pero al ir pasando de éstas con el botón de _"next"_, su sorpresa y confusión no tenía explicación.

—…¡Bingo, lo encontré! Vaya, creí que…—Jun volteó a ver a su menor con el cable negro en su mano, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando reconoció su cámara en las manos de Daisuke. —¡Suelta eso! —Bramó con fuerza, abalanzándose hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El menor se sorprendió de oír a su hermana gritándole de esa forma, así que no opuso resistencia cuando ella le arrebató el aparato de las manos. Jun era una persona despreocupada de la vida, era divertida y alegre, casi nunca se molestaba por las cosas, así que oírla gritar de esa manera lo sorprendió tanto así que no tardó en mirarla con el ceño bien fruncido. Su mayor le dio la espalda para apagar la cámara y buscar su estuche, teniendo a un Davis confuso detrás suyo.

—¿Qué eran esas fotos? ─Preguntó el muchacho pero Jun prefería hacer de cuenta que no lo escuchaba mientras metía el aparato en su estuche negro. Harto de ser ignorado por su hermana, la tomó del brazo para conseguir su atención. ─Respóndeme.

—Nada que te interese, duende. —Contestó ella riendo, tratando de volver a su tono normal, pero sin conseguir demasiado. Daisuke no pensaba dejarla marchar sin que le respondiese con total veracidad, así que cuando ella trató de soltarse, él aumentó la fuerza del agarre que ejercía.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas fotos de Mimi ahí, eh?

—No son—

—No juegues conmigo, Jun. —amenazó Daisuke sin paciencia, soltando su agarre. —Ella no se nota estar al tanto de esas fotografías… ¿Las sacaste a escondidas? ¿Acaso la estás acosando?

—¡Daisuke, estás delirando! —Dijo su hermana, pasando de él, intentando mostrarse calmada sin verdaderamente estarlo. Él la conocía.

—¡¿Estoy delirando?! ¡¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que ella nunca mira a la cámara o son tomas entre arbustos?! ¡¿Por qué vi a Taichi en algunas de ellas o a Yamato?! —Explotó Daisuke, consiguiendo que su hermana se volteara a verlo con ojos furiosos.

—¡Me pidieron que haga un álbum de fotos de ella, ¿contento?! —Respondió.

—¿Quiénes?

Jun suspiró rendida para tomar sus pertenencias, mientras hablaba.

—Los del club de periodismo quieren hacerle un homenaje a la Presidenta Tachikawa, sin que ella se dé por enterado. Hizo muchas cosas buenas y todos le guardan un gran cariño, así que por esa simple razón, todo se está armando en secreto. —finalizó molesta y sin darle tiempo a responder, dijo. —Espero que guardes bien el secreto, hasta llegado el momento. —Sonrió finalmente.

Daisuke la miró un largo rato para así suspirar rendido.

—Bien. —la vio sonreír con emoción a lo que él, le señaló su puerta. —¡Ya vete!

Jun le sacó la lengua para así mancharse, dejándolo nuevamente sólo. Daisuke se sentó sobre la cama y miró el techo. _«Ella está mintiendo.»_

* * *

><p>La sinfonía atrapante que Bach interpretaba se introducía con ahínco en su interior, meciendo su cuerpo con la gracia que debía enseñar. Sus pies en punta se movían pausadamente a grandes distancias, mientras sus brazos, firmes y gráciles, se mostraban por encima de la cabeza. Elevó su pierna derecha cuando así la velocidad de la pieza lo dictaba, y giró sobre sí misma para regresar a su centro y evocar la templanza.<p>

Volvió al movimiento cuando los violines indicaron mayor velocidad y el chelo la hizo marcar saltos a cada compás que su gruesa voz decía. Se movía de un lado a otro, explayándose en el amplio escenario que tenía para ella sola, volviéndose una con la música que la envolvía. Volvió a girar sobre sí para después traer quietud a su cuerpo, elevando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, con la misma elegancia con que erguía su espalda.

La música se detuvo y ella también, pudiendo recuperar el aliento que el constante movimiento le arrebató. Oyó a su maestra aplaudir haciéndose con el escenario hasta llegar a ella. Zoe se enderezó sobre sus pies oyendo el eco que los aplausos de su mentor retumbaban en la amplia habitación vacía, siendo la única en hacerlo, pues la otra figura trajeada que ocupaba la última fila de asientos en el teatro, sólo se limitaba a mirarla desde lo alto en silencio.

—Eso estuvo fantástico, Izumi. —Felicitó la mujer con emoción y aunque la rubia le agradase escuchar esas palabras, no estaba tranquila. —Creo que ya has practicado lo suficiente que amerita este día, así que—

—No es suficiente. —las palabras de la maestra fueron interrumpidas por la potente y grave voz proveniente del fondo de la sala. La mujer se volteó a ver al anciano hombre de traje, recordando su presencia en aquel sitio siendo que durante las cinco horas de prácticas seguidas, él no dijo absolutamente nada. Por su parte, Zoe no apartaba la mirada del piso conociéndose las manías de su abuelo cuando de cumplir con sus ensayos se trataba. —Zoe ha faltado a su práctica de ayer; necesita compensar las horas perdidas.

La maestra frunció el ceño algo molesta por las palabras del hombre y cuando iba a decir algo, sintió la mano de su alumna sobre su muñeca, llamando su atención.

—Déjelo. Será peor si le lleva la contraria.

—Pero… —Ver la súplica en los ojos de Izumi para que guardarse silencio fue lo que la detuvo para hablar, asintiendo a su petición. Miró al hombre. —Una hora más de ensayo.

—No, deben ser dos horas más. —volvió a hablar el italiano y aunque la maestra iba a protestar por aquel abuso, Zoe volvió a llamar su atención.

—De acuerdo. Pondré de inicio la música. —Dijo mirando ahora a la menor, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, viéndola marcharse hacia el estéreo, quedando a plena vista de su abuelo.

No levantó la vista del suelo, no cuando tenía los ojos del siciliano sobre ella, mostrando aquella desaprobación en sus orbes verdes. Él seguía molesto con ella por haberse saltado sus clases de ballet y de violín, pues al irse con Koji a su casa y haber pasado la tarde con él, el tiempo se le fue de las manos como agua entre los dedos. El no ir a sus respectivas clases iba en contra al acuerdo que tenía con su abuelo e incumplía con la promesa que le había hecho bajo la condición de vivir en Odaiba.

La música clásica volvió a sonar por los parlantes, llenando la amplia sala perteneciente a su estudio de ballet y con ella, Zoe se colocó en posición para iniciar con el baile al ritmo de la melodía. Amaba bailar y sentirse una con la música, pero si tenía a los ojos de su abuelo encima de ella, más la presión que ejercía en todo lo que ella hacía, provocaba en Zoe un sentido de la responsabilidad que iba destruyendo el gusto, convirtiéndose en una sensación desagradable cada vez que debía ponerse sus zapatillas de ballet o colocar su mentón sobre la barbada del violín y eso no estaba bien. Pero al hacerlo, estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato, entonces ese sacrificio valía la pena.

Contaba los compases en su mente mientras su cuerpo se movía a su conteo, repasando en su interior cada movimiento que debía hacer con la precisión necesaria. Pensaba en todo lo que conoció en Odaiba, en todas las personas que le agradaban de allí, en todos los pocos sitios que llegó a ir, en todas las cosas que estaba haciendo, organizando y en…

El recuerdo de su relicario llegó a su mente, el único recuerdo tangible que poseía de ellos. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, porque pensar en el relicario era recordar que fue gracias a éste que pudo por fin acercarse a Koji, porque tanto tiempo había soñado con poder hablarle, conocerlo más y ese día lo consiguió. Su mente fue rememorando cada momento de aquel día, vívido y lúcido, aunque fue esa misma lucidez la que la llevó a recordar que la tan amada y preciada pieza de valor estaba escondida entre sus prendas, todas ellas metidas en el bolsón que, en esos momentos, yacía junto a su abuelo.

El terror caló por ella al imaginarse al anciano arrebatándole aquel único recuerdo tangible que tenía de sus padres, porque la tenencia de aquella pieza era desconocida por él. Trató de calmarse, pensar que no había razón para que su abuelo hurgara en sus pertenencias o eso fue hasta que su teléfono, también metido dentro de su bolsón, comenzó a sonar a viva voz.

Vio a su abuelo tomar su bolsón con clara intención de buscar el bendito aparato que no daba tregua con una música electrónica a la qué se refería como _"sonido hilarante y de mal gusto"_. Perdió los estribos y la concentración cuando el pensamiento de un _"Detente"_ resonó en su cabeza con deseos de ser gritado para evitar que su abuelo conociera su secreto y fue aquel mismo miedo el que la llevó a tropezar y caer sobre su propio cuerpo, al mismo momento en el que un desgarrador sonido salió de su garganta por el dolor concentrado en su pierna derecha.

Ya no se fijó en si su abuelo siguió hurgando en sus cosas, porque lo único en que podía concentrarse era en el dolor experimentado. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, sujetando su pierna lastimada cuando su maestra corrió a socorrerle, intentando dar con el problema. La recostó contra el suelo y extendió su pierna con mucho esfuerzo ya que la sensación era horrible. Su llanto llenó el lugar como el palpitante suplicio que sentía.

—Zoe, escúchame —hablaba la mujer cuyo rostro veía sobre ella de forma distorsionada a causa de las lágrimas que empañaban su visión. —iré a llamar a una ambulancia. Te torciste el tobillo pero no sé qué tan grave es el asunto.

─¡Primavera! ─La voz de su abuelo la fue escuchando con mayor fuerza, fijándose que éste estaba aproximándose a ella al paso que sus gastadas piernas le permitían. Vio preocupación en sus ojos y sintió una pequeña calidez que amortiguaban momentáneamente su dolor. El hombre subió al escenario para ir hacia ella y tratar de flexionar las piernas para poder acercarse a la altura de su nieta. ─¿Qué sucedió?

─La maestra dice que me torcí el tobillo… Llamará a una ambulancia.

─Bien. ─Miró la pierna lastimada de su nieta y fue consciente de la gravedad de su lesión conforme la hinchazón tomaba lugar en el tobillo de la rubia. ─¡Por eso estoy en contra que dejes tus clases, Primavera! ¡Esto te pasa por no cumplir conmigo!

Y allí estaba nuevamente su tan conocido abuelo, el hombre que la culpaba de todo. Lo escuchó maldecir en italiano, mientras seguía echándole la culpa sobre todo lo sucedido.

—Tienes que concentrarte más, niña. No puedes estar lastimándote cada rato. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse tu pierna?

—L…Lo siento… —Las lágrimas corrían con mayor abundancia por la comisura de sus ojos, empapándole el rostro. —¿Quién llamó? —alcanzó a preguntar.

—No lo sé, no alcancé a encontrar tu teléfono en tu bolsón. —oír sus palabras hicieron más llevadero aquel suplicio que experimentaba la rubia. Cerró los ojos y entonces su maestra regresó con la seguridad de que la ambulancia estaba en camino.

* * *

><p>—Maldición, no contesta. —se quejaba Mimi sentada en el asiento correspondiente al de la Presidenta Estudiantil. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa para pararse y caminar hacia la ventana que daba al patio del colegio, admirando como cada miembro se encontraba trabajando en la rutina correspondiente al festival del Hanami.<p>

—Es extraño que no conteste. —alegó Miyako desde su asiento, recibiendo varios asentimientos por parte de los demás miembros de la mesa directiva.

—Tampoco ha venido a clases ésta mañana. —informó uno de los presentes que sería compañero de clase de la rubia.

Mimi observó un momento a los reunidos en aquella sala. No eran demasiados ya que la mayoría se encontraba con su respectivo club, practicando. Se encogió de hombros, suspirando. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y el que Zoe no haya venido a clases, sólo lo empeoraba aún más siendo ella la organizadora principal del evento. Yolei leyó la frustración en su amiga así que se puso también de pie para ir junto a ella.

—Escucha, no tienes por qué hacerlo de la manera en que él quiere. —Habló su amiga y aunque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, no podía simplemente hacerse con el papel del coordinador de la Banda y quedar como una autoritaria.

—Lo odio. —Habló entre dientes. Dirigió su atención a su reloj de muñeca y verificó que la hora de ensayo para todos los clubes había dado inicio hace unos treinta minutos. Miró a Yolei y finalmente, caminó hasta su pupitre para tomar su teléfono. —Bien, necesito una copia del cronograma de actividades y una con los nombres de los miembros de la banda de músicos del Instituto.

Ante su reciente orden, todos se pusieron en marcha para hacer las respectivas copias mientras Miyako miró sorprendida a su amiga.

—¿Lo harás entonces?

—No siempre podemos hacer lo que queremos. Y si quiero que todo salga bien, debo hacer sacrificios… —sonrió al mirar a su amiga. —¿Me acompañarás al nido de serpientes? —Miyako correspondió a la sonrisa de su amiga para asentir.

Cuando le entregaron las copias que había solicitado, uno de los presentes se acercó a la presidenta con una notoria preocupación en su rostro. Mimi le preguntó qué sucedió a lo que el alumno respondió.

—Ningún músico se encuentra en la sala del club de música, salvo los miembros propios de ésta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde fueron? —Preguntó de inmediato Yolie.

—He oído que se marcharon a sus antiguos clubes. —fue la simple respuesta que dio el chico y aunque Miyako le seguía preguntando al respecto, Mimi sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

—Olvídalo, Yols. Debemos ir a solucionar primero ése asunto. —agradeció al informante para así tomar sus cosas y mirar la lista con los nombres de los músicos y sus anteriores clubes.

* * *

><p>El único sonido que se oía en la sala era la improvisación de batería de Hirokazu, jugando con sus "bebés" mientras todos los demás integrantes se hallaban en sus respectivos lugares en silencio. Koichi miraba a sus costados, claramente preocupado por el mutismo excesivo que tanto su gemelo como el líder de la banda experimentaban, sin saber muy bien qué decir. La tensión que en un principio se sintió con el número excesivo de miembros con énfasis en instrumentos clásicos, se redujo al habitual número de cuatro chicos movidos por el rock y metal; aunque claro, en esos momentos el único movimiento que los mantenía allí era el berrinche que Kazu había hecho para hacerlos quedarse.<p>

Una mirada de soslayo por parte de los dos _"lobos solitarios"_ para que luego, cada uno, virase su mirada a polos apuestos. Koichi era el menor en aquel lugar, pero muchas veces era el más maduro cuando el infantilismo reinaban las esquinas con discusiones estúpidas como lo era aquella. El Kimura le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación al batero que prefería no darse por enterado de aquella batalla de silencios, intentando que el chico hiciese más que pasarse agitando átomos y calentando el aire. Kazu se encogió de hombros y dio un último golpe, poniéndose de pie con fuerza, convocando la atención de los presentes quienes lo miraron con duda.

—Ésto es ridículo. —Espetó molesto, siendo la primera vez que lo veían portando un semblante semejante. Se cruzó de brazos y aunque pareciese que nuevamente ninguno de los dos guitarristas lo tomaban enserio, alegó. —¿Estarán todo el resto de hora así? ¿Sin hablarse o mirarse?

Yamato se enderezó sobre sus pies para pasar por alto a Hirokazu e ir hacia la pared que el batero tenía a sus espaldas, ya que el Ishida tenía su teléfono cargando a través del enchufe múltiple. Se recostó contra la maciza estructura mientras tecleaba su móvil de forma indiferente.

—La única razón por la que sigo aquí es porque Koichi me lo pidió. —Alegó el Minamoto perdiendo la paciencia con la actitud del líder.

—Nunca has dependido de nadie, Minamoto. Puedes marcharte si quieres. —Respondió Yamato sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono.

Koji iba a responder a sus palabras cuando Kazu intervino acercándose hacia Matt y en un rápido movimiento, le arrebató su teléfono de las manos. Yamato vociferó para que le devolviera su celular pero lo único que Hirokazu le permitió fue quedarse con el cable del cargador pendiendo de su mano.

—Ya tuvimos suficiente de ustedes dos actuando como cuales niños y créanme que el que yo lo esté diciendo habla de lo muy cansado que estoy de esto. —Recriminó el batero.

—Cállate y devuélveme mi teléfono. —Exigió nuevamente Yamato avanzando hacia el menor pero éste comenzó a esquivarlo por toda la habitación, anteponiendo instrumentos en su camino. —¡Deja de actuar como un niño y dame mi maldito celular!

—¿Piensas llamar a Tachikawa? —preguntó Hirokazu detrás de su batería y ante la negativa del líder, sonrió. —Bien, lo haré yo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, idiota! —Bramó el Ishida persiguiendo al menor, quien se abría paso entre instrumentos con una agilidad increíble, mientras buscaba entre los contactos el nombre deseado.

—¡Bingo! —Gritó con emoción Kazu, apretando el ícono verde en la pantalla. Yamato no iba a dejar que eso acabe allí, así que se lanzó a por el chico para tomar su teléfono aunque no contaba con que el batero fuese tan rápido como para esquivarlo.

Matt acabó tendido en el suelo mientras una sonrisa triunfal se desataba en el rostro de su oponente, con el teléfono al oído.

—Ey, Tachikawa. ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? Te habla Shiota Hirokazu, el baterista más atractivo que conoces. —Hablaba el muchacho paseándose a sus anchas por la habitación, siendo observado por los presentes.

Yamato se puso de pie y se limpió los pantalones, al tiempo en que asesinaba con sus ojos a su batero. Por supuesto, Kazu no entendía de remordimientos así que su sonrisa sólo podía ensancharse conforme hablaba.

—Oh, ¿lo dices enserio? Perfecto. —Kazu apartó el teléfono de su oreja para lanzárselo a Yamato, éste tomándolo con una mano. —No me lo agradezcas.

—Eres un idiota. —Sentenció Yamato con poca gracia, caminando hacia la salida para marcharse de allí. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta casi chocó con la figura de Mimi, quien tenía una mano hecha un puño en alto, con clara intención de llamar a la puerta. La atención que puso sobre la chica rápidamente fue dirigida al tumulto de personas detrás de ella, cada quien cargando el estuche de su instrumento. —¿Que hacen aquí? —Fue su pregunta y varias sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros delante de él.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —Preguntó Mimi cruzándose de brazos y mirar a todos los músicos presentes con una gran sonrisa. —Espero que no se les haya subido los humos al creer que sólo ustedes tocarán el día del Hanami.

Yamato la miró con clara duda, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando y a sus espaldas, la curiosidad de Hirokazu y la de Koichi se visualizó por encima del hombro del vocalista, sonriendo con notoriedad.

—Demonios, no creí que la transmisión de pensamiento pudiese ser tan efectiva. —Comentó Kazu riendo, a lo que Yamato se volvió a él.

—De verdad eres un idiota sin remedio. —Espetó suspirando, claramente resignado. Miró a Mimi y ésta enarcó una ceja. Estaba esperando que le diese paso, así que sólo se hizo a un lado para que ésta ingresara con toda su gracia al recinto, siendo seguida por los demás miembros de la orquesta.

La habitación, que resultaba gigante para los únicos cuatro integrantes del club de música del Instituto, acabó por ser diminuta ante tanta cantidad de personas dentro. Yamato podía ver clara comodidad en todos, mucho más decididos a hacer que aquello funcionara y todo gracias a la presidenta. Buscó la figura de Mimi quien se hallaba observando el viejo piano en desuso, cuya única función en aquella sala era la de acumular polvo. La chica, en cambio, lo miraba con facsinación, como si estuviese delante de la octava maravilla del mundo hecha instrumento, viéndola pasar sus finos dedos por la repisa de madera que cubrían las teclas.

Quería acercarse a ella, quería agradecerle por haber hecho aquello posible, pero cuando se disponía a avanzar, la castaña lo miró y enseguida caminó hacia él con paso firme, con la misma decisión que la caracterizaban. Al plantarse delante suyo, extendió su mano y lo miró con seriedad. Al principio no comprendió sus acciones, pero fue cuando ella habló de tal forma sólo él pudiese oírla por encima del rugido propio de los presentes.

—Pedir que olvidemos todo para hacer de cuenta que nunca sucedió nada y fingir que somos los mejores amigos es pedir demasiado. Sé que acabaríamos odiándonos mucho más de lo que ya lo hacemos actualmente, así que te propongo esto… —Hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar con profundidad. —Hagamos una tregua temporal, a lo que va la organización. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo porque esto salga de la mejor manera y así regresaremos a ser como éramos antes, mucho antes de conocernos. Puedes hacer de cuenta que no existo para ti, como lo haré yo, pero mientras tanto, una tregua es lo que propongo.

Yamato la observó un momento sin decir nada, sólo contempló su rostro y la seriedad con que lo decía. Su propuesta no era para nada mala, sólo involucraba el tiempo necesario para dedicarlo al evento y pasado el tiempo, todo volvería a ser como antes, como cuando él no tenía otro problema que no sean su banda o sus calificaciones. Miró la mano de Mimi extendida delante de él y por más que en su mente la idea de que Mimi dejara de pertenecer a su vida resultaba algo idóneo, no podía procesarla del todo. Pensar que quizá se hubiese arraigado a su persona, hería enormemente su orgullo, así que no dejó espacios para sus caprichos y estrechó la fina y delicada mano de la muchacha, viéndola sonreír en el acto.

—Tenemos una tregua. ─Habló Yamato.

─Perfecto. —Miró a su alrededor cuando todos se hubieran ubicado en sus asientos, aguardando porque alguien encabezara el asunto. —¿Podría ver la lista de canciones que prepararon?

Koichi se dirigió hacia su mochila y sacó de ésta un papel algo arrugado con una lista de palabras en él. Se abrió paso entre la multitud a entregárselo a Mimi, quien al ver el estado de la hoja, se encogió de hombros. La muchacha caminó hacia el piano que tanto le gustaba para extender el papel sobre su lisa superficie, mientras era observada por todos los presentes.

—¿Ésta lista la hicieron ustedes? —Inquirió sin apartar la vista de la hoja.

—Así es. —Contestó Matt.

—¿Y progresaron desde el primer ensayo? —preguntó Mimi tranquilamente, volviéndose a los alumnos y recibiendo una negación colectiva. —No me extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Matt, cruzándose de brazos, no muy creyente de sus palabras o intuición. Ella le enseñó la hoja para decir.

—Porque son músicas a la que ellos no están acostumbrados, ni que ustedes tienen mucho conocimiento.

—Son las que la directora Oda aprobó, músicas tradicionales y algo antiguas. —Se apresuró a decir Iori, uno de los violinistas, tomando la palabra.

Mimi volvió a releer la lista y frunció el ceño, claramente dudosa de que pudiese dar resultados positivos. Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando vio a Yamato acercarse hacia ella, reconociéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Tachikawa, no somos músicos tradicionalistas… Conocemos éstas canciones pero no podremos ponernos de acuerdo porque, en primer lugar, ellos —Habló al indicarle con la cabeza la dirección donde se ubicaban los instrumentistas. —no tienen nuestra misma visión de la música. Somos estilos completamente distintos.

Mimi asintió a sus palabras hasta que finalizó, de esa manera ella se cruzó de brazos y se acercó un poco más a él, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que bien él no supo a qué venía.

—No es necesario que me digas lo distinto que son ustedes con ellos, pero no trates de separar a la música como si de un bando se tratara. —Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la respuesta de la muchacha, haciéndola sonreír más. Alejó sus ojos del rubio para centrarse en los demás presentes, todos atentos a sus palabras. —La música es un sólo lenguaje y es el único que te hace semejante a otro. Eso dice mi tía Ritsuka. —Seguía hablando cuando caminó hacia el piano, sentándose sobre la butaca de éste, mirando a los instrumentistas. Una muchacha de entre los flautistas fue hablándole, diciéndole lo que creía sobre las canciones mientras ella la oía atentamente.

Yamato la observaba con disimulo, pudiendo percatarse que Mimi, a pesar de estarle observando a su interlocutora y asentir a sus palabras, su mano acariciaba lentamente la tapa del piano. ¿Tanto amor podía sentir una persona hacia un objeto material? Recordó inmediatamente el bajo que anteriormente pertenecía a su padre y de la manera en la que éste lo cuidaba, a pesar de ser un instrumento viejo y en desuso.

Trató de apartar la vista de Tachikawa, pero la sonrisa que ésta enseñaba era hipnotizante. Al parecer, el piano traía buenos recuerdos a la castaña y por más que tratara de ocultarlo, estaba presente en ella. Yamato no podía dejar de verla tan compenetrada con el instrumento, sonriendo de aquella manera tan angelical.

Sintió cómo sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, como cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura al ir en motocicleta en busca de Inoue, o cuando la contuvo contra su cuerpo bajo la lluvia en busca de algún lugar donde resguardarla. _«Maldición…» _bramó en su interior, cansado de tener que estar a merced de tantas emociones contradictorias cuando de Mimi se trataba. Apartó, finalmente, sus ojos de ella. Sentía su rostro arder y eso no era bueno; para su suerte, todos estaban concentrados en las palabras de la flautista que hablaba con Mimi.

—Las canciones no están mal, —volvió a hablar Mimi con su voz firme pero dulce a la vez, ganándose la atención de todos sin emplear demasiado esfuerzo. Y por cómo se daba cuenta, todos los hombres presentes no apartaban sus ojos de ella, siguiéndola con la mirada por donde circulara. Ignorante del efecto que ejercía sobre la población masculina, continuó hablando. —Pero Yamato tiene razón… Quiero decir, Ishida… —la muchacha se dio cuenta de que lo llamó por su nombre, así que rápidamente se enmendó para intentar hacer como que no sucedió nada. ─, el repertorio es demasiado anticuado para lo que ustedes están acostumbrados… Así que podríamos centrarnos en cosas que ambos puedan manejar correctamente.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Koji uniéndose a la conversación.

Mimi le dio la razón al Minamoto, indicándole con su índice para así girarse sobre sí misma, volviendo a tener frente a ella al piano y dándole la espalda a la sala entera. La chica levantó la tapa del instrumento y así, comenzó a tocar la tan conocida melodía de _Let it be_. La mirada de la chica fue dirigida al público a sus espaldas, sonriéndoles de esa manera tan coqueta que podría hacer delirar a cualquiera.

─Todos en la sala lo conocen, ¿no? ─Habló ella, sonriendo aún más al ver la afirmativa respuesta de sus acompañantes. Sus castaños orbes fueron a parar exclusivamente en dos personas. ─Hirokazu, márcame el ritmo, por favor y Tomoki, ¿puedes seguirme con el violín? —preguntó Mimi, dirigiéndose a los dos estudiantes que se hallaban sentados uno junto al otro.

─Una chica con decisión, me gusta. ─Alegó el batero entusiasta para posicionarse tras la batería y hacer girar sus palillos en cada mano, lanzándose a marcar el ritmo de la Tachikawa.

Por su parte, el joven muchacho de primer año que sostenía su instrumento en mano, colocó la barbera bajo su mentón y a la base contra su hombro, permitiendo mayor comodidad a la hora de desplazar el arco sobre las cuerdas y producir su agudo sonido, yendo a la par con la melodía que Mimi estaba tocando.

La combinación entre los instrumentos de distintos estilos era sublime, tranquilo y pulcro, todos se deleitaban con la improvisación o eso fue hasta que Mimi volteó a ver a la chica flautista que había hablado hace un momento, indicándole que los siguiera; la muchacha de segundo asintió a la castaña para ejecutar las tan conocidas notas de aquel clásico de _The Beatles._

Todos fueron conscientes de la espontanea creación que estaba surgiendo, siendo contagiados por la sensación inexplicable que la música generaba en aquella sala. Junpei Shibayama tomó su trombón y se unió a la agradable sinfonía; su agravado tono contrastaba con la finura inicial, pero hizo un dúo perfecto con las flautas que lo precedían, recibiendo a Tomoki en compañía con otros instrumentos de viento, dándole más cuerpo a la música.

La batería se hizo sonar con más fuerza y a ella, los demás instrumentos se hicieron escuchar, sonando cada vez más entusiastas y transmitiendo la emoción que reinaba en ellos. La melodía volvió a la tranquilidad de los violines y flautas, susurrando el coro de la canción para que interpretaban. Mimi volteó a ver al resto de los integrantes de _The Warrior Wolf_, para instarlos a que se acoplen y movido por la música, tanto Koichi como Koji se hicieron notar con su bajo y guitarra respectivamente. La suma de aquel nuevo cántico que de la mano del Minamoto y Kimura se oyó, cambió completamente la esencia angelical que predominó en un principio, de ésta manera, el rugido sensual de su guitarra otorgó el sentido de lo extraordinario, lo atrevido y poderoso. Había magia en el aire y todos no dejaron que ella se marchara, pues enseguida, todos los que aún no se entremezclaron en la melodía, tomaron en mano sus respectivos instrumentos o situándose con éstos, comenzaron a ir al mismo compás, sumándose al deleite sonoro que estaban experimentando.

Yamato miraba a su alrededor y por primera vez pudo ver armonía fluyendo con la melodía, apreciando la belleza casi palpable que el sonido emitía. Todos estaban a gusto tocando, disfrutando del momento tan sublime que la música les permitía, conectándose por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban practicando. Matt sonrió al ver la escena, realmente sorprendido de que en cuestión de segundos, todo pudiese ir como viento en popa.

La música fue encontrando su final y todos dieron de sí para que su desceso fuese lo más hermoso que hayan escuchado alguna vez. Las miradas que fueron compartiéndose entre todos expresaba emoción y alegría, porque al fin sonaban como uno, como un solo ser.

─Vaya… Nunca creí que la música clásica pudiese combinarse con lo que ustedes tocan. ─Alegó una muchacha, dueña de un chelo que traía entre las piernas. Muchos asintieron a sus palabras, también sorprendidos de que la combinación que hicieron no les haya explotado por la cara.

─De hecho, ─habló Yamato. ─el heavy metal surgió a base de la música clásica. Compositores como Beethoven, Mozart, Dvorak, Tchaikovsky entre otros han inspirado a los actuales compositores de metal.

─Eso es verdad, ─lo respaldó Kazu desde su "trono". ─_Beethoven's Nightmare_ de Dragonland es un tributo a éste.

─¿Qué me dices de Angra, Therion o Apocalyptica? ─Aportó Koichi emocionado.

Todos los clasicistas se enviaron miradas sorprendidos de lo que estaban escuchando, aún procesando tal información. Mimi no podía resguardarse la sonrisa del rostro, pues ver que ambos mundos por fin comenzaban a girar en un mismo sentido, era alentador.

─Es fascinante oír que entre el clásico y el metal hay tantas cosas en común, ─alegó una muchacha, sentada junto a Jumpei, poseedora de su mismo instrumento. ─pero la directora Oda no estará tan convencida de que toquemos alguna música que no se haya aprobado anteriormente, ¿me equivoco?

Al terminar de hablar, o mejor dicho, al terminar de mencionar a la mujer encargada del Instituto, todos fueron encogiéndose de hombros con decepción pues la muchacha tenía razón: Oda jamás permitiría que sus órdenes fuesen abolidas. Los músicos comenzaron a enviarse miradas dubitativas entre ellos y aquello no pasó desapercibido por Mimi. Ella posó sus dedos superficialmente sobre las teclas, pudiendo no hacer más que mirarlos en silencio, conteniendo la angustia que en ella iba ganando terreno.

A su mente se revolvieron las palabras amenazantes que Oda le había dirigido aquella ocasión en donde el proyecto Hanami se le fue informado. Sin embargo, el oír la armonía que tantas personas tan diferentes podían crear, era sublime y algo que nunca había presenciado antes. No podría perdonarse el ser la razón por la que algo tan hermoso deba morir sin haber podido siquiera existir más allá que un triste salón. No podía hacerles esto a ellos. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Yamato y vio la preocupación en sus orbes azules, enviándose miradas con Koji y el resto de los muchachos de la banda. Apretó con fuerza las manos encerradas en puños.

Giró su cuerpo nuevamente, pudiendo mirar a todo y cada uno de los presentes, siendo visualizada por ellos de igual forma; congregó todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, enseñándoles seguidamente una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—No se preocupen por la Directora que yo hablaré con ella. —finalizó para guiñarles coquetamente.

Un suspiro unánime se oyó en el lugar seguido de una carga de sonrisas y alivios colectivos que la hicieron sentir que estaba haciendo algo bueni, algo bueno por alguien más que ella misma y esa sensación fue algo maravilloso. Se enderezó entonces y aplaudiendo, llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Bien, hagamos bien esto y mostremos que la música es un lenguaje universal! —Todos asistieron a sus palabras, mostrándose realmente a gusto con los cambios realizados.

—Renovaremos las canciones —habló Yamato a lo que Mimi afirmó sus palabras para tomar nuevamente la lista.

—Viendo que muchos serán los cambios a realizar, los horarios de ensayo se ampliarán hasta los fines de semanas y… —La emoción inicial fue puesta en duda cuando la presidenta extendió los ensayos, mostrándose claramente inconformes con ello.

Yamato no los culpaba, pero Mimi tenía razón; si querían hacer un buen trabajo, necesitan esforzarse el doble, así que su voz se levantó con fuerza.

—No sé ustedes, pero el Hanami está a la vuelta de la esquina. El que salga algo decente del interior de estas cuatro paredes, depende de ustedes y del nivel de sacrificio que den. Además —sus orbes azules acabaron por centrarse en Mimi al opuesto de donde se encontraba él. —,en lo personal, no encuentro sacrificado el tiempo que le dedico a la música. Si esto es lo que verdaderamente les gusta… Una eternidad se volverá un segundo.

Mimi no contuvo la sonrisa del rostro al oírle decir esas palabras, porque ella también creía en ello.

* * *

><p>Cuando la maestra de cálculo acabó de transcribir los últimos dígitos del resultado, la campanilla sonó para alivio multitudinario, incluso para la mujer con sus cuarenta y tantos años encima. Las estudiantes no esperaron a ninguna invitación para levantarse de sus lugares y comenzar a amontarse en la salida en busca de un respiro para que la siguiente clase las volviera a congregar sobre sus respectivos asientos. Sora guardó sus cosas bajo su pupitre, mirando la hora en su teléfono, suspirando. No podía esperar a que aquel día acabara para irse a su casa, pero al parecer el tiempo no estaba a su favor.<p>

Se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la salida; ya tenía previsto ir a la sala de su prima para almorzar con ella, siendo la única compañía con la que no se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Mirara donde mirara, todas las chicas a su alrededor lucían accesorios de diseñador y eran poseedoras de cosas costosas que a ella no le interesaba porque simplemente no era como ellas. Mirarlas midiendo su valor a partir de su tenecia era enfermizo, así que prefería reducir su compañía a la de su querida prima, pues si ella no soportaba estar entre aquellas muchachas pretenciosas, Ruki las aborrecía a muerte. Sonrió al pensar en la Makino y en su arisca personalidad, totalmente ajena a lo que los demás pudieran pensar de sí misma.

A ella, el recuerdo de aquella chica, Tachikawa Mimi llegó y no podía evitar ver su rostro en cada una de las estudiantes que conformaba su sofisticado Instituto. Refunfuñó molesta, cruzándose de brazos al imaginarse a Taichi junto a ella, babeando como lo hacía en el partido de Basket de Takeru.

Negó con la cabeza al hallarse pensando en esas cosas como si fuese a preocuparse con quien estuviera él. Echó un suspiro y siguió caminando, doblando la esquina que la dirigiría al salón de su prima aunque no contaba con el chocarse con otra persona.

─L…Lo siento ─Se disculpó mientras se recriminaba internamente por el estar con la cabeza en el aire. Cuando se fijó a quién había chocado, se sorprendió y así mismo Reiko quien acabó sonriendo con esa ligereza y frescura que la caracterizaba.

─Ey, Sora. ¿Cómo estás? ─Habló ella. Sora sonrió al igual que a las chicas que acompañaban a la muchacha.

─Bien y ¿tú?

─Bien, gracias. ─La chica apoyó todo su peso sobre una pierna, mirándola con confianza, haciéndola sentir ciertamente intimidada. ─¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustan las fiestas, Sora?

─Pues, sí. ¿A quién, no? ─Respondió, intentando apartar de su cabeza la voz de Ruki diciéndole que se alejara de la Kurosawa.

─Me gusta tu actitud. Escucha, mi banda y yo estamos buscando recaudar fondos para un concierto que habrá en Octubre, así que organizaré una fiesta. Aún no tenemos fecha, pero ¿te gustaría ir?

La mirada de todas sus acompañantes se centraron en ella y eso hacía mucho más difícil la permanencia en aquel sitio. Sonrió, intentando parecer relajada, pero antes de responder sintió una mano jalando de su brazo.

─Sora. ─La voz de Ruki intervino, haciéndose notar frente a Reiko y las demás muchachas. La Kurosawa sonrió de costado al ver a su prima, pero enseguida regresó su vista a Sora.

─Avísame si te apetece la idea. ─Se despidió de ambas primas para retirarse en compañía de sus amigas.

Ruki las vio marchar con el ceño muy fruncido, demasiado para su gusto y eso sólo la hacía sentir más curiosidad por lo que su prima sabía y no le ha querido decir. La Makino se volvió a ella con fuerza.

─¿Qué te dije de andar con ella?

─Ey, tranquila, solo hablábamos. No eres mi madre. ─Respondió enseguida, molesta por lo estoica que podría llegar a ser Ruki.

─Tch. Me lo agradecerás. ─Volvió a mirar por donde se marchó la Kurosawa. ─¿De qué hablaban?

─Sólo de su banda. ─Dijo y aunque la idea de ocultarle sobre la fiesta no le sentaba de maravilla, sabía lo exagerada y sobreprotectora que podía llegar a ser Ruki, así que prefirió obviarla. ─A todo esto, ─cambió de tema enseguida. ─Takato hizo un pedido a la florería. ─La atención de Ruki que estaba por donde Reiko se marchó, se vino con urgencia sobre su prima cuando el nombre del Matsuda se oyó, haciéndola sonreír divertida.

─¡¿P…Por qué estás sonriendo, tonta?! ─Reclamó la pelirroja, sacando de la mayor una sonora carcajada, que sólo hizo rabiar más a Ruki. ─Tch. ¿Y…?

─¿Y qué? ─Preguntó Sora haciéndose la tonta, consiguiendo que la menor la comenzara a fulminar con la mirada por estarle haciendo esas cosas. Rió un poco más para así contestarle. ─Sólo eso. Vino ayer de tarde para hacerme un pedido de crisantemos blancos y se veía bastante sonrojado. ¿Sabes algo al respecto, Ruki? ─Preguntó lo último de forma cantarina, avergonzándola por completo.

─¡¿Cómo podría saber eso?! No es que seamos nada más que amigos. ─La mirada pícara de Sora no ayudaba con su sonrojo, así que comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas sin interesarle que esté llevando falda.

─¡Ey, espérame! ─Gritó Sora detrás suyo, no pudiendo contener la gracia que los arranques de su prima le provocaban.

* * *

><p>─Buen ensayo, muchachos. ─Dijo Mimi una vez que todos comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos de regreso a sus estuches con la intención de marcharse.<p>

El ambiente era armonioso y agradable, pudiéndose leer eso mismo no sólo en el ensayo que tuvieron, sino en el rostro de todos los presentes que, a diferencia de los anteriores encuentros, no veían la hora por que acabara. Los estudiantes fueron saliendo, despidiéndose de Mimi quien estaba ayudando a Koichi a juntar los cables para colocarlos en sus respectivos lugares, como de Yamato también, estrechando su mano o dedicándole un pequeño cabeceo en forma de respeto.

Hirokazu miraba a lo lejos cómo los saludos al líder pasaban a segundo plano para éste, pues su atención sólo podía centrarse en un figura en específico y no se trataba de Koichi, sino en la muchacha que reía a su lado. Kazu sonrió ampliamente para acercarse hasta el Ishida, quien no había notado tal detalle por estar observando a Mimi. El Shiota sonrió para propinarle un golpe a las costillas a su líder con su codo, consiguiendo que el rubio lo fulminara con la mirada.

─¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso, Kazu?

─Oh, vamos… Yo que tú diría _"Oh, Hirokazu, eres mi héroe"._ ─Yamato rodó los ojos hastiado, volviendo a su labor de meter a su guitarra de regreso a su estuche.

─Por favor. ─Respondió Yamato.

─Es la primera vez que diré esto ─Dijo Koji acercándose a sus compañeros con su bajo a cuestas. ─pero el idiota tiene razón. No ibas a ceder de no ser porque él te obligó.

─Mira quién ya habla. ─Dijo el Ishida con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de su bajista. ─Bien, bien… ¿Quieres un agradecimiento, Kazu? Pues─

─¿Agradecimiento? ─La voz de Mimi uniéndose a ellos, lo interrumpió. La mirada de los miembros de The Warrior Wolf se volcó sobre ella, siendo los únicos restantes en aquel cuarto. ─¿Me he perdido de algo?

─Sin duda, muñeca. ─Habló Hirokazu rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Mimi, sin apartar la vista divertida de Yamato. ─Estás por presenciar un momento histórico. A ver, Yama… Dilo lento y sabroso.

Yamato se apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz para intentar contener cualquier instinto homicida contra su batero, repitiéndose lo tedioso que sería hacer de vuelta un casting en busca de un reemplazante. Suspiró finalmente y al levantar la vista, encontró a todos mirándolo atentamente, incluso a Mimi.

─Maldita sea… ─Murmuró entre dientes.

─¿Perdona? ─Hirokazu no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Negó con la cabeza para encogerse de hombros.

─Bien. Hirokazu, yo… Yo te lo agradezco. ─El aullido que pegó el batero fue algo para recordar mientras comenzaba a bailar en su lugar.

─A que no fue tan dificil. ─Habló Koichi divertido, ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte de su líder.

─Ya, ya. Levantaste el ego de Kazu, ya has contribuído con la humanidad. ─Respondió Koji restándole importancia, encaminándose a la salida junto con su gemelo. ─Nos veremos mañana.

─Hoy, definitivamente, dormiré con una sonrisa en el rostro. ─Vociferó Hirokazu siguiéndolos, pero antes de marcharse, se volvió al Ishida. ─Ey, Matt…─Lo llamó y cuando éste lo miró, vio como Kazu le indicaba con la cabeza la dirección en la que Mimi se hallaba de espaldas. ─De nada, Viejo. ─Susurró para salir, finalmente.

Yamato suspiró rendido. No había caso con su amigo, era un idiota sin remedio. Pero a pesar de decirse eso, no pudo evitar buscar la imagen de Mimi, encontrándose con la muchacha acariciando las teclas del piano con tanta delicadeza y dulzura. Se maldijo internamente y la maldijo por ser condenadamente hermosa, volviendo la atención a su guitarra para cargarla en su espalda.

─Tachikawa, ─llamó Yamato, viéndola girarse hacia él con sobresalto. La muchacha miró a su alrededor buscando la imagen del resto de músicos. ─debo cerrar la sala.

─Entiendo. ─Respondió, pero antes de tomar su bolsón para marcharse, se detuvo en el último instante para cerrar su mano en un puño y morderse los labios con indecisión. ─Podrías dejarme la llave y yo la cerraré. ─Ofreció de última instancia sin mirarlo.

─¿Qué tu novio no te espera afuera? ─Inquirió con duda a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

─Tuvo un imprevisto que solucionar, así que llegará tarde. ─Lo miró entonces y la distancia en ambos parecía ser tan escasa por más que estuviesen en polos puestos de la sala. ─Prometo cerrarla. ─Finalizó.

Yamato se pasó los dedos por el cabello como siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso, sujetándose la nuca con éstos. Miró el techo y se odió por ser tan débil. ¿Es que acaso él no podía negarle nada?

─Bien. ─Ella lo miró entonces a lo que él le lanzó las llaves, las cuales atrapó con algo de torpeza, pues lo suyo no era precisamente la agilidad. ─Ciérrala cuando te marches.

─Te dije que lo hare. ─Respondió ella hastiada, pero sin borrar la sonrisa en el rostro y de ésa manera, regresó su atención de vuelta al piano, levantando la tapa.

Él la vio un momento más para así encaminarse hacia la salida, pero cuando estuvo por cruzar el umbral, se detuvo pues Mimi comenzó a ejecutar el piano con aquella melodía de Snow Patrol que ella no pudo cantar en la competencia de canto. Su mano se posicionó sobre el contramarco de la puerta y la estrujó con fuerza recordando la forma en que Mimi quedó helada aquel día, como si estuviese siendo expuesta a una tormenta. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró por sobre el hombro.

Mimi, por su parte, fue tocando con delicadeza cada tecla, rememorando la misma melodía que en algunos sueños recordaba a su tía cantar con las lágrimas a flor de piel. Inmersa en sus memorias, no se percató que Yamato no había dejado la sala cuando creyó que lo hizo y fue consciente de ello cuando éste se acercó hasta ella, dirigiendo su atención a un enchufe por el cual conectó el cargador de su teléfono. Mimi dejó de tocar cuando lo vio recostado contra la pared.

─Creí que te marchaste. ─Habló ella.

─¿Por qué te detienes? ─Dijo, ignorando sus palabras. Él fingía que la pantalla de su teléfono era mucho más interesante que ella, así que comenzó a teclear sin sentido para mantener aquella mentira. Mimi lo estudió un momento más hasta que él enterró su mirada azulina sobre ella.

Enseguida, la muchacha reactivó sus dedos sobre las teclas, continuando con la misma melodía.

─El idiota de Hirokazu desconectó mi teléfono para llamarte, así que─

─¿Para llamarme? ─Inquirió ella, confusa. Él lo miró con la misma sorpresa. ─Él no me llamó y menos de tu teléfono.

─Entonces, tú…

─Vine por mi propia cuenta. ─Finalizó ella regresando su atención sobre sus propios dedos, meciéndolos con ligereza.

Un momento de silencio se acomodó entre ambos, respaldado por las notas que Mimi se encargaba de realzar y durante aquel mutismo, cada uno tenía la mente llena de pensamientos al respecto. Yamato se aclaró la garganta en un intento vano por estabilizarse, mas al mirarla, su mente pareció desconectarse.

─Ese idiota me obligó a agradecerlo, cuando en realidad… Debería de agradecerte a ti. ─Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo a él, no pudiendo detener el sonrojo que comenzaba, de a poco, a teñir sus mejillas. ─Hoy fue uno de los mejores ensayos a los que alguna vez participé y fue gracias a ti. ─Él cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por no poder expresarle todo lo que realmente sentía. ─T…Tú… Debiste haber ganado cuando─

─No digas eso. ─Ella lo frenó de inmediato. Él abrió los ojos para mirarla y se encontró con sus castaños orbes puestos sobre él, con aquella belleza ingenua que muy pocas veces dejaba verse. ─Eres un buen líder. Vi como todos te guardaban un gran respeto.

─Por supuesto… ─Dijo con sarcasmo, sonriendo de costado.

─No miento, Ishida. ─Ella dejó de tocar para girar su torso por completo a su dirección, mirándolo detenidamente. ─La razón por la que todos acabaron molestos, fue porque tenían grandes expectativas de ti. Lo sé.

Él no podía dejar de mirarla y ella tampoco rompió el contacto; es más, la vio sonreír de una manera que hizo a su corazón bombear con mayor fuerza, sintiendo el ardor en sus mejillas.

─Deberías de tenerte más confianza, Yam… Ishida. ─Se corrigió, siendo ahora ella quien acabó sonrojada, bajando la mirada. ─Aquella canción de Pink Floyd… Creo que te identificaste un poco, ¿no?

La sorpresa que sus palabras generaron en él, no tenía precedentes. Ella ya no ejecutaba el piano, pero fue delineando con su dedo índice los sostenidos. Mimi pudo ver a través de él con tanta claridad que tuvo miedo; sí, miedo a que ella supiera lo débil que él era muy en su interior. Su corazón no dejaba de bombear con fuerza, sintiendo el eco del mismo, junto con la voz de su padre diciéndole que no sea como Pink Floyd.

─_Hey you_ es sin duda la pieza clave del álbum de _The Wall_… Tiene una fuerza descomunal. ─continuó diciendo Mimi para sorpresa suya.

─¿P…Por qué lo dices? ─Preguntó, más a modo de entender qué creía ella a otra cosa.

─Bueno, es la canción que explica cuál es la razón de ser de las demás canciones; quién es el verdadero enemigo, siendo una petición de ayuda antes de caer definitivamente. ─Sonrió para sí misma. ─Mi padre solía contarme con profundidad sobre esto. Lo tengo grabado desde niña. ─Suspiró. ─Es… Básicamente un reclamo por ser ayudado antes de ceder a la oscuridad del mundo que presenta; sin embargo, la ayuda que podría recibir sólo es una fantasía… Su _muralla_ es demasiado alta y demasiado fuerte.

─¿Su muralla? ─preguntó sin darse cuenta a lo que ella asientió, para mirarlo con aquellos ojos avellanas.

─Pink se da cuenta de su error al construir una pared completa que lo alejó de todo; porque la gente se necesita los unos a los otros, pero si uno trata de hacerse independiente a la ayuda de los demás, caerá. ─La vio encogerse de hombros, mirando sutilmente al suelo. ─A veces creo que habla de mí… De que─

─_De que eres Pink Floyd._ ─Susurró, rememorando la voz de su padre al decirlo. Ella dirigió sus ojos hasta él, para asentir.

─Así es. ─Esbozó una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. ─Es ridículo, pero…

─No, créeme. ─Habló él al pasarse una mano por el rostro, intentando contener la conmoción que en él iba aumentando. Darse cuenta del significado real que las palabras de su padre le dijo alguna vez, era abrumador; pero siendo ella quien se lo haya dicho, sólo causaba un sentimiento nuevo. ─Oírte hablar de Pink Floyd es extraño.

─Lo sé. No es tanto mi estilo, pero su profundidad es innegable. ─Nuevamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y la conexión que existía en ambos, la evidente conexión, volvió a hacerse presentes. Él sonrió ligeramente.

─Puedes… ─Se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose como un idiota. ─Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si es que…

Ella se sonrojó con fuerza ante sus palabras y eso sólo hacía más divertida la situación. Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, verla indefensa bajo su presencia, pero cuando ella iba a decir algo, el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada por alguien, los alertó.

La imagen de Michael parado en la puerta, hizo que Mimi se pusiera de pie casi de inmediato, alejándose de Yamato enseguida. Matt la vio alejarse y entonces supo que debía de hacer lo mismo.

─¿Lista? ─Preguntó él con una sonrisa amable, pero aquello se puso en duda cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los del Ishida. ─Ishida Yamato, ¿no?

─Así es. ─Respondió simplemente, viéndolo ingresar a la sala a paso ligero, bamboleándose con aquel aire de príncipe encantador que lo hastiaba. Frunció el ceño cuando el norteamericano extendió su mano delante de él.

─Soy Michael Borton. Conoces a mi padre, pero aún no tuve el agrado de presentarme a ti. ─Yamato estudió la mano del extranjero por demasiado tiempo para finalmente tomarla en forma de saludo. ─Mimi me ha hablado de tí.

─¿Oh, enserio? ─Preguntó y la comisura de sus labios trató de curvarse hacia arriba, mas la sensación que le producía el norteamericano no ameritaba a nada.

─Si. Normalmente, es para quejarse, pero me pareces agradable. ─Finalizó, soltándolo y así centrar su atención de regreso a su novia.

─¡Michael! ─Reclamó por haber dicho esas cosas, ganándose la mirada de ambos rubios. Ella no pudo mirar más a Yamato a los ojos y eso sólo lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

─¿Lista, princesa? ─La chica se acercó para que Michael la sujetara por la cintura de una forma posesiva, algo muy extraño en él. Miró a Yamato con una sonrisa ciertamente desagradable, al decir. ─Bien, fue un gusto, Ishida.

Sin más, comenzó a caminar con Mimi de vuelta hacia la salida. Yamato los vio marcharse y a cada segundo que pasaba, una furia calaba con ardor en su interior. Cerró los puños a cada lado suyo, hincándose las uñas en sus palmas, conteniendo las ganas de acertar un golpe limpio en el rostro del gringo. Cuando estuvo finalmente solo, se recostó contra la pared y se llevó ambas manos al cabello, intentando tranquilizarse pero sin conseguir resultados positivos. Odiaba a aquel chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

_1.__Odaiba Kaihin Koe:_ Es uno de los sitios más importantes de Odaiba. Un espacio que permite disfrutar de la vista de Tokio desde otro angulo, pudiendo apreciar la zona de Tsukiji y Ginza desde la distancia. Para fotografiarse junto a la Estatua de la Libertad japonesa y recorrer un sendero verde con ciruelos que explotan en Abril. La puerta de entrada a una isla artificial que impresiona por lo futurista y ordenada.

_2. 270 yens:_ Equivale más o menos a 8 dólares. En Japón es poco comercializado el asunto de los preservativos últimamente, así que su precio es algo elevado. Según estuve leyendo, la venta de condones está hundiéndose cada vez más a causa de que los nipones prefieren el ciber-sexo… Sep, es raro ._.

_ 3. Fune-no-Kagakukan Station:_ Es una estación de la línea Yurikamome en Koto, operado por Tokyo Waterfront Ner Transit Corporation.

_ 4. Obasan:_ Es la forma poco formal de referirse a una Tía.

_ 5. Hospitalidad Japonesa:_ Los invitados no deben hacer absolutamente nada en la casa, sólo los miembros de la familia son quienes se encargan de abastecer al recién llegado de todo lo que necesite.

_ 6. Contestar el celular entre varias personas_: Los japoneses son amantes de la tranquilidad, así que contestar llamadas en una reunión podría ser considerado como falta de respeto, así que lo mejor sería pedir permiso para contestar la llamada a los que yacen presentes.

7. _Battle Academy:_ El único juego de estrategia por turnos basado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial que está disponible para consolas. Battle Academy es un auténtico clásico.

8._ Kamen Rider:_ es una de las más populares series japonesas del género Tokusatsu. Un Kamen Rider es un súper héroe biónico, normalmente basado en un insecto que monta una motocicleta y que combate a una organización malvada.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola, Hola!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí traigo otro capítulo más :D Yey!**

**Época de parciales acarrea… ¡Epoca de finales! ****Y para nada divertidas u.u fue una tortura, pero al menos ya pasó xD**

**¿Cómo han estado? ****Espero que bien :D por aquí con muuucho frío, pero me encanta en frío *w* ya, ya, hablemos del fic que les hice esperar mucho (lo sientooo)**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Mucho drama, nuevamente! ****Y ahora se está yendo en picada la super amistad entre Daisuke y Takeru e.e Lo sé, sé que me pidieron que no lo arruinara, pero lo hice u.u mas no desesperen que esos dos son super amis xD Ya verán e.e**

**Y qué tenemos por aquí… ¡Si, Kenyako! Bien dulce, dulce para compensar el tiempo que no les puse al frente. Y es que Ken ya tenía que ponerse los pantalones en su relación con Yolei. ****Oh y el Taiora (amors) se está moviendo por lo bajo y por lo silencioso, tranquilos que pronto los pondré al frente también.**

**Pero hablemos de lo más importnate… ¡Mimato! ¿Qué les pareció la interacción entre esos dos? ****Yo diría "indecisa", que se odian, que se aman, ****que se tienen ganas**** que no sé…**

**En fin, agradezco a todas las personas que me leen y que le encuentran entretenido el hacerlo :D Así también, le agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un comentario A**

**Y bien, me despido para ir a escribir el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Un beso! ^3^**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente gracias por los comentarios, principalmente a:<strong>

*** Nanamisama: Holaaa! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra tanto que te enganches con la trama :3 gracias por tu comentario jajaja todos estamos odiando a Yamato, bueno, con éste capítulo puede que se haya redimido. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y ten *le regala uñas postizas* para compensar las que comiste xDD naah, bromeo. Espero tu comentario para saber qué te pareció :D Nos leemos!**

*** Hivari: Holaa! Gracias por tu comentario, Hivari :D Y sí, Matt se pone cómo perro muchas veces, pero ya sabemos que Mimi lo endulza todo cuanto toca, así que juju qué se cuide xD Taichi y su complejo de padre sobreprotector jajaja Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! ****Nos leemos! :3**

*** Stephanie: ¡Qué meme más adecuado para éstas situaciones! Holaa! Tienes toda la razón xD Awww no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te leíste todo con las canciones mencionadas *w* Es gratificante y me alegra que te hayan gustado :DDD Oh, sí… Yama + Jazz = Todas con sangrado de nariz xD jajaja y eso no excluye a Tachikawa, no no no. La moto siempre es oportuna y diste en el blanco! Bien que les gustó abrazarse en el biciclo e.e Koji y Zoe *salen corazones por todas partes* son tan tiernos y se complementan tanto xD Si, Takari es amor! Ahora Takeru se puso los pantalones porque los tenía bien flojos xD Pobre Daisuke :c Jajaja Sora, pobre xD habrá roces feos entre ellas, ya se comienza a sentir el odio xDDD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, linda! ****Nos seguiremos leyendo! Un beso!**

*** Mimato Bombon Kou: Hola, Holaa! Gracias por dejar tu comentario :DDD Si, esos dos no pueden pasar ni dos minutos sin estarse peleando por cualquier mosca volando e.e Yolei necesitaba pensar y Yamato la supo comprender, dando inicio a un fogoso Kenyako! *0* Oh, niña, el lemon *3* por qué hacer la guerra si pueden **_**hacer el amor**_**! Oh, hell yeah! xD jajaja Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo, trataré de subir el próximo un poco más rápido :D Aww, yo también extrañaba leerlos! ****Hasta la próxima! Un beso!**

*** Kiriha-chan: Hola, holaaa! Suele pasar, me ha pasado y cuando me di cuenta ya el autor iba a por el décimo cuarto capítulo u.u toda una madrugada leyendo pero quién cuenta horas cuando de leer se trata? :D Gracias por pasarte a dejarme un comentario! Me hace feliz saber que te gustado la historia y la trama TT3TT *llora de felicidad* Es que tiene personalidades tan distintas y eso de seguro provoca muchos choques, creando tensión, tensión y finalizar en amor *3* aaash! Creo que es la mejor pareja de Digimon, tienen tanto potencial juntos y tanto balance! Taichi, oh, Taichi, ¿por qué eres tan jodidamente adorable? Yo amo su personalidad tan impetuosa y me lo imagino tan sobreprotector con todo aquel a quien guarde un gran cariño, principalmente a las chicas (conociendo el carácter machista de los japoneses e.e) Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por pasarte a dejar un comentario y nos seguiremos leyendo! ****Espero te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo! Hasta otra! :3**

*** AllyzA: ¡Hola, Ally! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 Me ha hecho muy feliz jaja Ahora Ken se redimió con Miyako xD Yamato está comenzando a hacerlo e.e Yamato no Baaaaaka xD "Corderito vestido de Lobo malo" me gustó esa frase xD tienes razón! Y Mimi lo va descubriendo aunque él no lo quiera e.e oh, Mimi… Yamato siempre necesitará de ella aunque no lo quiera admitir kukuku Y ese Michael declarando la guerra a Yama -_- ajajaja Oh, sii… Esos gemelos están caminando sobre terreno pantanoso y no se dan cuenta de ello e.e de seguro se dan de lleno contra la pared del **_**Brotherhood**_** *o* jajaja Arderá Troya pero de arriba a abajo si Yamato sabe lo de su madre *0* uhhh… Y la única en saberlo es Mimi…Mother of God! Taichi se ganó el premio al mejor personaje del capítulo con su sobreprotección xDDD naaah, no te preocupes! No son incoherencias, es divertido leerte! :D Uhhh tengo una nueva lectora cofcofacosadoracofcof eso es taaan genial *llavea la puerta de su habitación y se mete bajo las sábanas* naah, estoy bromeando xD Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y también espero que todo te vaya bien! ****Nos seguiremos leyendo! :DD**

*** Damae: ¡Holaa! :DDD Sep, Reiko le da mala espina a más de uno, empezando por Ruki xDD Jajaja Oh, Michael, no fue tu culpa, fueron los 90' xDDD es que es cierto :/ le hubieran dado un poco más de cariño… entiendo que no es un personaje principal, pero no hay que negarle amors xD En mi mente me lo imagino bien sexy con esos bucles no tan de nena, ok no. Lo sé, en el anime Zoe (junto con Timothy/Tomoki) era la porrista de Takuya y Koji, tipo su personaje pudo haber sido explotado mucho más, pero boaaah… Dos factores resaltantes en ella, sep, Mary-Sue, oh pobre jajaja Yo pongo en Zoe todo lo que no soy, así que eso de ser activa tampoco se me da demasiado bien que digamos e.e Sora se merece un buen lugar dentro del Mimato, odio cuando la hacen de mala y esas cosas -_- sí, entiendo eso de que el Sorato aburre xDD oh, si, me gusta verla más, como dices sobre su emblema del amor, más despierta y activa que otros roles que le han dado e.e Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el asunto del Hanami *0* son tradiciones tan geniales que me encantaría experimentar también, así que lo máximo que llego es a escribir sobre ellos xD Y sobre sus voces, aunque lo hayamos hablado/escrito en el topic, he recurrido a los covers porque son las voces que más o menos me los imagino en ellos: a Yamato una voz ronca y gruesa, mientras que en Mimi más dulce y aniñada. Había sugerido un video, un cover de **_**demons**_** de Imagine Dragons donde una pareja la canta y es la que más allegado al headcanon que tengo sobre sus voces :D Yamato y Mimi no pueden estar sin armar jaleo entre ambos xD es que sus personalidades podrían chocar tanto y acabar tan bien igual jajaja en este fic, para llegar al "final feliz" los hará odiarse para luego… Ejem, ya tu sae xD El rock/metal puede ir acorde con lo clásico, sólo necesitaban de Mimi para que todos pudiesen entonarse *0* Mimi lo resuelve todo, qué bella! Jajaja Y entre Koji y Koichi habrá un ligero desajuste de intereses… Porque sus intereses apuntan a la misma dirección xD Así como Takeru y Daisuke lo demostraron en esta vuelta! Oh, claro que no me molesta que me digas donde me he equivocado! Me gusta que lo hagan, porque así puedo corregirlo y mejorar :DDD Gracias por decírmelo porque sino se queda así bien feíto xDDD ya lo arreglaré! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Damae! Nos leeremos prontamente! :DDD Un beso! Byee!**

**.**

**.**


End file.
